Volkner's Kanto Saga: A Journey to Remember
by littlmiget123
Summary: Remember in Diamond and Pearl when Volkner said if the Trainer lost, he would start enter the Pokémon League? Well, the Trainer lost in this story! Now Volkner is out to challenge the Indigo League in the Kanto region. Can he beat it, or will he fail?
1. The Decision

**Chapter 1**

"Where are you going, Volkner?" a teen boy with dark green hair said to a man about 20, walking toward the doors of the Gym. Volkner stopped and didn't turn towards the boy when he spoke,

"I'm going for a walk." he replied.

"But what if a Trainer comes here looking for a battle?" the boy said. Volkner shrugged.

"You battle 'em." he replied. The boy looked shocked.

"Volkner, you know I can't do that!" he replied. "_You're_ the Gym Leader, not me, as much as I'd like to be." Volkner sighed.

"I know." he said. "Well, tell them to find me, or wait 'till tomorrow. I fought 4 battles today, Zachary, and I won them all with ease. Being a Gym Leader isn't all it's cut out to be." The doors opened automatically and Volkner walked out.

The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was turning a purple, but it was still pretty blue. Volkner walked over to the solar panel walkway. Sunyshore City had 2 levels, one below, and one above. Newcomers often got lost here, but Volkner knew this city like the back of his hand. He was the one who basically _built_ it, after all. The solar panel walkway stretched to the other side of the city and to the Vista Lighthouse, his destination. He went there a lot on his free time, just to stare at the Pokemon League building in the binoculars.

He paused for a minute to look at Pokémon Rock, a rock that the townspeople had given it because it was shaped like a Munchlax. He smirked to himself and continued, waving to a Sailor who waved at him first.

After about 5 minutes, he reached the Lighthouse. He walked into the front door, which was an elevator, and pressed the top button. The elevator shifted and lifted, the music in the radio above relaxing him. Moments later, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. He stepped out and looked around to see if people we around. It was just a little kid and his father today, looking out the window. The boy turned around to look at Volkner and his eyes shone with happiness, for he recognized the Gym Leader. _But what else is new, everyone knows me here._

The boy whispered to his father and the man chuckled. He walked up to Volkner with the kid holding on to the back of his shirt nervously and smiled. "Hello, Volkner. My son is a big fan, could you give him your autograph?" Volkner smiled lightly.

"Sure." he replied, taking a pen and paper from his back pocket. He always carried them, just in case he needed to write things down. "What's your name, kid?"

"R-Ralph." the boy stuttered. Quickly, Volkner wrote down, 'To: Ralph, a big fan of mine. Volkner.' He ripped the piece of paper from the pad and gave it to the boy.

"Here you go, Ralph." he said, smiling, and putting his hand on the boy's hat. The boy smiled big, looking excited. Just as Volkner was just about to walk toward the binoculars, the boy called him.

"Volkner!" he blurted. Volkner turned around. "I-I really like Electric-Type Pokémon. In fact, look!" The boy took out a Poké Ball from his pocket and put it in his hands. The red-and-white ball opened up and white energy came out, gathering in the air. The white faded and a round, silver Pokémon with one eye appeared.

"Magnemite!" it cried. The Pokémon was round, and it had a screw coming out of its head, and two in the front. On its sides, there were two magnets reaching out. The Pokémon floated due to the electromagnetic waves it produces. Oh, yes, Volkner knew a whole lot about Magnemite, not to mention most Electric-Type Pokémon. That's what he specialized in.

"That's a mighty fine Magnemite, kid." he said, holding out his hand for the Magnemite to fly up to him. "It's really shiny, I bet you polish it a lot." Ralph nodded.

"I nicknamed it Coil!" he said. As he said the Magnemite's name, it looked at him and floated towards its master. "I can't wait to get my Pokémon License and start my journey with it!" Volkner smiled. _Wouldn't that be fun, a Pokemon Journey._ he thought. "Thank you, Volkner!" the kid said, calling his Magnemite back into its Poké ball. Volkner waved as the boy and his father went into the elevator to leave.

He turned around to look at the Pokémon League Building. He had a very good friend up there, who he talked to a lot about the Gym. Suddenly, the elevator started up and started to go up. Volkner stared at the building before turning around to watch who came out of the elevator. No sooner did the elevator door open did a boy with bright blonde hair come rushing out of it and almost collided with Volkner.

"Look out!" the boy yelled, and tried to stop, but slid on the slippery floor tiles instead. Volkner stepped casually out of the way of the slipping boy and grabbed him by the collar before he could crash through the giant windows and fall 20 stories to the concrete below. The boy got on his knees and breathed heavily, getting up immediately after. "Thanks, mister." he said.

"Can't you read the signs?" Volkner replied, pointing to the 'No Running' sign next to the elevator door.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was in a rush." the boy said. "I'm looking for the Sunyshore City Gym Leader."

"That would be me." Volkner responded. The boy's eyes lit up.

"I'm Barry, from Twinleaf Town. I'm here to challenge you to a Gym Battle for my final Gym Badge before I can enter the Pokémon League." he yelled, pointing at Volkner. "The boy with the green hair told me to go find you, or battle you tomorrow, so here I am." Volkner paused for a minute.

"Alright, Gym rules say I have to accept your challenge." Volkner said, pausing again. He smiled. "All right, I've decided."

"Decided what?" Barry asked.

"If I find you to be a weak Trainer, and I defeat you, I will enter the Pokémon League challenge." Volkner replied. Barry widened his eyes and stared at Volkner.

"Are you serious?!?" Barry exclaimed. Volkner looked at the blue Pokétch on his wrist, to see what time it was.

"Okay, I still got time for one more battle. Meet me at the Gym in a couple minutes." Volkner said, going into the elevator and pressing the button to go down. _I'm actually looking forward to this match._ he thought.


	2. Barry's Epic Failure

**Chapter 2**

Volkner walked through the doors of the Gym, this time with a small smile on his face. Zachery walked up to him. "A jumpy Trainer came here looking for you, I told him to go look for you, or to come back tomorrow." he said. Volkner nodded.

"I know, the boy found me." he said. "And I made a decision: if he is a weak Trainer and loses the Gym match, I'm going to leave the Gym and enter the Pokemon League." Zachery widened his eyes.

"B-but who's going to watch the Gym?!" he replied. Volkner chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't know his Pokémon, or his strategy, so I might lose, but I doubt it." he said. Zachery sighed. Suddenly, the Gym doors opened and Barry came rushing in.

"Look out!" he yelled, but Zachery didn't see him in time and Barry crashed right into him, both of them falling to the floor. "Whoops, sorry." Barry said, getting up. "Are you ready, Gym Leader?!" Volkner nodded and made his way through the Gym Leader door to the stadium. Zachery showed Barry the way to the Challenger side of the Gym. Zachery was Volkner's best student, and he gave the kid a job at the Gym as the referee. He was a very good Trainer, almost as good as Volkner.

Zachery walked up to the stand where the referee stood when Volkner and Barry were at their positions and started to explain the rules of the Gym. "The Sunyshore City Gym Battle between Barry the challenger and Volkner the Gym Leader is about to get underway! The battle will be three-on-three, and as soon as all three Pokémon on either side, are unable to continue, the challenge is over. In addition, only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon." He paused for a minute to catch his breathe. "Now, let the battle… BEGIN!" he said, raising flags in the air and waving them down. Volkner took out a Poké Ball from his belt and pressed the button to make it bigger.

"Ambipom, let's go!" he cried, throwing the ball. The red-and-white Poké ball opened up to reveal a larger, purple, monkey-like Pokémon with two tails, and hands at the end of them. "Ooo oo oot Ahh ahh, Ambipom!" it cried out, dancing around in a circle.

"Hey, you're cheating! This is suppose to be a Electric-type Gym!" Barry complained.

"Just send out your 1st Pokémon." Volkner replied, ignoring the other Trainer's orders.

"Okay, well, since he's got a Normal-type, go Heracross!" Barry cried, throwing his Poké Ball. The ball opened up to reveal a giant blue beetle-like Bug Pokémon with a giant horn. "Herla, cross!" it cried. "Ambipom is Normal-type, so start with Brick Break!" he yelled. Heracross's hand glowed white, and jumped into the air towards Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Agility, now!" Volkner said, and the purple monkey ran swiftly out of the way of the Brick Break. "Now use Nasty Plot, raise your Special Attack!" Ambipom jumped in the air and back-flipped, its body starting to glow crimson red from the attack.

"Heracross, Aerial Ace!" Barry yelled. The Bug-type Pokémon opened up its wings and flew into the air, spinning around and charging towards Ambipom with great speed.

"Ambipom, Agility, now!" Volkner said quickly. Ambipom ran out of the way in a purple blur.

"Stop moving!" Barry yelled. Volkner rolled his eyes.

"Ambipom, Baton Pass!" he commanded. Ambipom happily cried and jumped around before glowing red and going into his Poké Ball.

"Hey, he's cheating!" Barry yelled at Zachery. The referee shook his head.

"Baton Pass is a official Move dubbed by the Pokémon League." he replied. "Not only does Baton Pass switch out your Pokémon, it also switches the increase and decreases of the Pokémon using the attack."

"Uh, oh!" Barry exclaimed. Volkner took out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Octillery!" he said, throwing it. A small, red octopus creature popped out of the ball. "Huh!" the creature cried.

"No sweat, Heracross! Use Close Combat!" Barry said. Heracross started to fly towarded Octillery, ready to throw a punch.

"Jump, Octillery!" Volkner yelled. The red octopus jumped swiftly up in the air in a red blur. "Now, Aurora Beam!" Octillery, while still in the air, faced Heracross and fired a multicolored ray from its mouth.

"Heracross!" Barry yelled. Just as he was about to take out his Poké Ball, the beam hit it and it collapsed to the ground, out cold. "How did Octillery jump that fast?"

"Baton Pass." Volkner said calmly.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Octillery wins!" Zachery called out. Barry sighed as he withdrew his Pokémon. He pulled out another Poké Ball.

"Go! Roserade!" he cried, throwing the ball. The ball busted open and a large, flower-like creature came out. "Roserade!" it called, and got in a battle position.

"Octillery, Charge Beam." Volkner commanded. Octillery's body then became surrounded by electricity, and a large ray of electricity shot at Roserade.

"Roserade, block it with Poison Jab!" Barry called. The petals on Roserade's hands turned a dark purple, and it started jabbing at the electric attack, reducing it to nothing. "Now, Giga Drain!" he called. Roserade jumped into the air, and it started to glow blue. The blue shot at Octillery and surrounded it, then turning red and going back to Roserade. The burns on Roserade's petals disappeared after, and Octillery fell to the ground, fainted.

"Octillery is unable to battle. Roserade's the winner." Zachery cried.

"Good job, Octillery." Volkner said, putting it back in its Poké Ball. He took out another Poké Ball. "Ambipom, come back out!" he said, throwing the ball. The purple monkey came out once again and danced around. Barry took out Roserade's Poké Ball.

"Roserade, come back!" he said, the laser hitting the Pokémon and it went back into its Poké Ball. Barry took out another. "Ponyta, beat this thing!" he cried, as a tan horse with a fiery mane came out. It wined and shook its head. "Ponyta, Take Down!" The fire horse charged at Ambipom and slammed into it before it could counter attack. Ambipom bounced off the ground and flipped. "Now, use Fire Spin!" Barry commanded. Ponyta opened it mouth, and a stream of fire shot out of it and a fire tornado appeared, charging at Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Agility." Volkner said calmly. Ambipom jumped out of the way of the fire attack. "And now, Shock Wave." Ambipom raised both of its tails, and blue electricity gathered in the hands on its tails.

"Ponyta, run!" Barry said worriedly. Ponyta started running, away from Ambipom. Ambipom let out a cry, and the electricity shot at Ponyta. "Dodge it!" Barry yelled. Ponyta jumped out of the way of the attack, but the electric blast bounced off the ground and hit Ponyta, making it fall to the ground.

"Ponyta is-" Zachery called, before Ponyta started to glow white. Volkner's eyes flashed, and he smiled a little.

"Yes! I knew it wasn't going to be long before Ponyta evolved." Barry said, snapping his fingers. Out of the light, stepped out a larger horse, with a horn on its head. "It evolved into Rapidash!"

"The battle will continue!" Zachery yelled.

"Rapidash, Fury Attack!" Barry commanded. Rapidash neighed, and charged at Ambipom.

"Agility, quickly!" Volkner yelled. Rapidash thrust its horn at Ambipom, and every time, Ambipom would jump out of the way.

"Rapidash, jump back, and use Sunny Day!" Barry yelled. Rapidash jumped back and looked at the ceiling. A ball of light started to form on its horn, and it fired up to the ceiling. The ball grew, becoming a sun in the building.

"Ambipom, use Shock Wave!" Volkner said, sighing. Ambipom's tails raised and started to gather electricity.

"Rapidash, quickly, Bounce!" Barry called. Rapidash jumped up and landed on Ambipom before it could finish the attack. "Now, use Fire Blast!" Barry yelled, and Rapidash fired the star-shaped Fire-type attack while it was on Ambipom, so there was no way for it to run. Ambipom fainted, and was down for the count.

"Ambipom is unable to battle, the winner is Rapidash!" Zachery called. Volkner recalled Ambipom into its ball.

"Yes, good job Rapidash, just one more Pokémon, and we can enter the League!" Barry said, jumping up and down.

"Not so fast, my speedy little friend, I still got one last Pokémon." Volkner said, taking out a Poké Ball from his belt.

"Yeah, but you got one Pokémon left, I still got two!" he replied.

"Yes, but I rely on quality, not quantity." Volkner said, making the Poké Ball bigger. "Electivire, show 'em who's in charge!" The Poké Ball opened up to reveal a large, yellow and black Pokémon with two black tails, and a menacing face. "Electivire!" it called out.

"Hmph, I have to admit, it's a little scary, but Rapidash can beat it! Use Fire Blast!" Barry called. The fire unicorn Pokémon opened its mouth and shot out a blast of fire in the shape of a star.

"Electivire, Giga Impact!" Volkner called. A yellow energy stream surrounded it and its body became surrounded in a purple energy sphere. "Charge!" he called. Electivire shot right at the Fire Blast, breaking right through it and hitting Rapidash, fainting it instantly.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner is Electivire!" Zachery called out.

"Wow, it was able to break through Rapidash's full power Fire Blast." Barry said to himself. He let out a deep breath. "Okay, last shot. "Go Roserade!" he said, throwing Roserade's Poké Ball. Roserade once again came out and let out its cry.

"You're finished Barry, there's no way to win!" Volkner yelled across the battlefield.

"That's what you think!" Barry called out. "Roserade, use Shadow Ball!" Roserade put its petals together and a black ball started to form.

"Electivire, Quick Attack to dodge it!" Volkner commanded. Electivire ran after Roserade at a fast pace, a white trail of energy following behind it as it ran. Roserade shot the black ball, but Electivire jumped over it and approached Roserade. "I don't know if you realized this, Barry, but your Sunny Day is still in affect, and that just helped me win! Electivire, use Fire Punch!" Electivire, while still running towards Roserade, clamped up its hand into a fist and it surrounded in fire. Electivire reached Roserade in an instant, and before Barry could call out an attack, Electivire struck Roserade with a fiery punch, surrounding Roserade in flames. When the flames faded, Roserade collapsed on the ground, fainted.

"Roserade is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Volkner the Gym Leader!" Zachery called.

"No!" Barry yelled out, and fell on his knees.

"Better luck next time, kid." Volkner said, walking towards the back of the Gym. Zachery jogged after him, leaving Barry in the Gym.


	3. Volkner's Choice

**Chapter 3**

"Volkner, hey!" Zachery yelled, running after the Gym Leader. "Where are you going?" He finally caught up to him and walked beside him.

"I'm going to get my backpack ready." he replied, turning a hallway. Zachery followed.

"But what about the Gym?" he asked quickly. "Who's going to give out the badges?" Volkner turned around to face the boy.

"That's going to be you." he said. Zachery looked at him for a while a smile flashing across his face, but he shook it off quickly.

"But _you're_ the Gym Leader, not me! I have to be tested by the Pokémon League!"

"That kid will surly come back, looking for a rematch." Volkner said. "_He_ will be the test."

"I only got 4 Pokémon though!" Zachery explained. "The Gym Match needs 3 Pokemon for it to be official, and after one battle, my Pokemon will be done." Volkner shrugged.

"Well, if you call when you need them, and I'll let you borrow my Pokémon." he replied. "I'll still need them for my Journey.

"But, you said you were going to enter the Pokémon League, not go on a Journey." Zachery asked

"You need 8 badges, don't you?" Volkner said. Zachery sighed.

"Where will you start, Oreburgh City?" he asked. Volkner shook his head.

"Nah, probably Kanto, it's closer. And it's a better place to start out than Almia." Volkner said. Suddenly, the Gym doors opened again and Barry came running in again, slipping and falling on the floor. "The sign says 'Wet Floor' you know." Volkner said to him. The blonde haired kid jumped up.

"I want a rematch!" he said, pointing to the Gym Leader. Volkner grabbed his pointed hand and pointed it at Zachery.

"Would you mind battling him? He wants to be the Gym Leader, but he needs to be tested." Barry crossed his arms and thought.

"I dunno." he replied.

"There's a badge in it for you if you do." Volkner said, taking a blue and yellow badge in the shape of a lighthouse out from his pocket. Barry's eyes shone and looked at it hungrily.

"A Beacon Badge!" he said to himself quietly.

"Volkner!" Zachery cried. "You're _bribing _him to battle me?!" _Ha, beating a 1st_ _timer and getting a Badge for it? Count me in! _Barry thought.

"I'll do it!" he said, and with that, they made their way to the Gym Stadium once again.


	4. Zachary vs Barry

**Chapter 4**

Volkner walked up to the referee's podium and started to explain the rules much like Zachery did. "The Sunyshore 'Gym' Battle between Barry the Challenger, and Zachery, the Gym Leader-in-training is about to get underway! The battle will be three-on-three, and as soon as all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue, the challenge is over. In addition, only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon." Volkner paused and took a breath. "Man, Zachery, I don't know how you can do that in one breath."

"Can we just get on with it so that I can get my 8th badge, please? I'm trying to stay ahead of someone." Barry asked.

"Shut it, or do you want me to ban you from the Gym?" Volkner said, grunting.

"No sir…" Barry said quietly.

"Then with that, let the battle begin!" Volkner yelled, waving his flags. Zachery took out a Poké Ball from his fanny pack that rested on his hip.

"Let's begin with Medicham!" he called, throwing the Poké Ball. The ball burst open and a tall, skinny Pokémon with a pink head came out. "Medicham!" it called.

"Again with the cheating." Barry complained, taking out a Poké Ball. "Go, Roserade!" He threw the Poké Ball, and his Roserade from before. "Roserade!" it cried, already fired up. "Attack with Poison Jab!" Barry called. Roserade ran at Medicham with its flowers glowing purple.

"Medicham, Detect!" Zachery commanded. Medicham's eyes started to glow light green, and as Roserade swiped at Medicham, it ducked out of the way.

"Again, again, again!" Barry yelled. And every time Roserade swiped at Medicham, Medicham either dodged, or jumped out of the way, getting Barry aggravated. "Roserade, use Shadow Ball!" Roserade jumped back and started to power up a black ball of energy, and fired it.

"Medicham, use Confusion!" Medicham's eyes started to glow blue and blue energy surrounded the Shadow Ball, slowing it down, but then the energy faded.

"Hah, moron, a Psychic-type move like Confusion won't effect a Ghost-type move like Shadow Ball!" Barry mocked.

"But it managed to slow it down a little." Zachery called back. "Medicham, use ThunderPunch." Medicham's little fist then started to glow yellow with electricity and sparks flew from it. "Knock it to the ground!" Medicham jumped up and knocked the Shadow Ball to the ground, but it exploded, and sent Medicham flying back.

"Roserade, use Giga Drain!" Barry yelled. Roserade called out its name and started to glow blue.

"You forget, I was watching your battle with Volkner, I know your strategy with Roserade." Zachery said. "Medicham, Confusion!" As the blue energy was reaching for Medicham, it was suddenly surrounded by a light blue energy, and sent back, hitting Roserade. "Your Roserade isn't very tough when isn't healed."

"You think you know so much!" Barry said, stomping his foot repeatedly into the ground. "Roserade, use Shadow Ball!" Roserade jumped up into the air after tripping over nothing and powered up the black ball, firing it at the ground below it and making it blow up under it, throwing it onto the ground. "Roserade? What are you doing!"

"It seems that Confusion attack confused your Roserade." Zachery said. "Medicham, use Meditate." Medicham jumped back, and stood on one leg, with one hand in front of its face and one above its head, and it started to glow red.

"Roserade, use GrassWhistle, quickly!" Barry called, panicking. Roserade jumped back, but tripped over its skirt, and fell to the ground. "Oh no!"

"Medicham, ThunderPunch!" Zachery called. Medicham, still glowing red, clenched its fist and it started to glow yellow with electricity. It ran at Roserade, and just as it was getting up, struck it in the face, knocking it out.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Medicham is the winner!" Volkner called. Barry sighed, returning his Roserade.

"Man, even _this_ kid is tough." he replied. He took out another Poké Ball. "Staraptor, I need you!" The Poké Ball busted open and a giant hawk-like Pokémon came out. "Starrraptor!" it called. "Use Aerial Ace!" Barry called.

"Use Detect!" Zachery called. However, before Medicham could use the attack, Staraptor struck Medicham, making it faint. "Wow, that's fast."

"Medicham is unable to battle, Staraptor wins!" Volkner said. Barry jumped up and down.

"Good job, Medicham." Zachery said to his fallen Pokémon, recalling it. "Your Staraptor is incredibly fast, but sending a Flying-type Pokémon into a Electric-type Gym battle was plain dumb." He took out a blue, red, and white Poké Ball, a Great Ball. "But, I've got a Pokémon that can defeat your bird with ease, Go, Steelix!" He threw the Great Ball, and a giant, snake-like Pokémon came out. "Raaa, ruu, raahh!" it called out.

"Oh, no!" Barry exclaimed.

"Steelix, use Rock Throw!" Zachery yelled up to his giant Pokémon. Steelix growled and slammed its tail into the ground, pieces of the stadium floor shooting at Staraptor.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge it!" Barry called. Staraptor back-flipped and dived at Steelix at the right time, the rocks just missing it.

"Iron Tail!" Zachery called. Steelix raised its tail and it started to glow white.

"Counter with Steel Wing, Staraptor!" Barry called out. Like Steelix's tail, Staraptor's wings started to glow white and they both brought their tail and wing forward, bouncing off each other. "Now that you're close enough…" Barry whispered. "Use Close Combat!"

"Oh, no!" Zachery exclaimed. Staraptor charged at Steelix, then quickly and repeatedly battered the giant Pokémon around with its wings, legs and beak, until it fell to the ground with a smash, fainted.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Staraptor wins!" Volkner yelled.

"Man, you still surprise me, Barry!" Zachery called, recalling his Steelix. "No more holding back, go Magneton!" The Poké Ball burst open, and a Pokémon seemingly made of three Magnemites appeared. "Magnetan!" it said.

"Staraptor, return!" Barry called, returning his Pokémon into his Poké Ball. "Your turn, Rapidash!" he said, throwing the Poké Ball. The fire unicorn neighed and dug its front feet into the ground.

"Magneton, Supersonic!" Magneton let out a cry and started to emit thin white circles from itself to Rapidash. Rapidash neighed out loud at the sound. Finally, Magneton stopped. "Now use Charge Beam!" Magneton's body started to glow yellow, then the electricity surrounding Magneton shot at Rapidash in the form of a huge blast and hit it.

"Shake it off, Rapidash!" Barry commanded. "Use Sunny Day!" The fire unicorn jumped back, breaking off the Charge Beam and shot a ball of energy at the Gym ceiling. The energy ball grew larger, and everything became bright.

"Magneton, use Tri Attack!" Suddenly, the screw on the top of Magneton's head started to glow red, the one on the left started to glow blue, and the one on the right started to glow yellow. Beams shot at Rapidash, spinning around to create one beam of red, blue, and yellow.

"Rapidash, Fire Blast!" Barry yelled. Rapidash breathed in heavily, then let out a large fiery blast, the blast turning into a star-shape form and collided with the Tri Attack. The two attacks struggled for a moment, then the Fire Blast won, completely absorbing the Tri Attack and blasting Magneton.

"Magneton is unable to battle, the winner is Rapidash, and the victor of this battle is Barry from Twinleaf Town!" Volkner called.

"YES!" Barry yelled, jumping up and down for joy. "I won!" He ran up to his Rapidash and petted its nose. "Good job, Rapidash. Now, return for a rest." He took out his Pokémon's Poké Ball and recalled it back in.

"Congrats, kid, here's your badge." Volkner said, walking up to the boy and handing him the badge. Barry looked at it with shining eyes, jumped up and down, and ran out of the gym, yelling "Thank you!" before the doors started to close. Volkner turned around to face Zachery standing right behind him, with a fire burning in his eyes.


	5. Chatting with Friends

**Chapter 5**

"Volkner, sir, I think I'm ready to run the Gym." Zachery said, with a fire burning in his eyes. Volkner cracked a smile.

"Good." he said. "I need to make a phone call, then you can call the Pokémon League committee and send them this video." He took a CD from his pocket and put it in Zachery's hands. "It's from a camera I planted on the podium." Zachery looked down at the silver disc in his hands.

"Okay." he said, nodding. But then, he added more quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this Volkner?" Volkner looked off to the side, then nodded.

"Yeah." he said. "All my life, I've been stuck in this city because of this Gym. It just doesn't give me any excitement anymore." Volkner sighed. "When I was a little boy, I always dreamed of traveling the world." Zachery raised his eyebrows. Volkner was always so quiet, and he never talked about his past to anyone. "On my fifteenth birthday, I was given a Pikachu as my first Pokémon, and my parents forced me into running the Gym in the next year." He started walking off to the office. "I have a phone call to make." Volkner sat down at the main desk and dialed a familiar number to which he dialed all the time. He looked into the phone's computer-like monitor and seconds later his friend's face showed up on it.

"Volkner, what's poppin'?" the man asked. The man looked about Volkner's age, but he wore a yellow shirt, and had a red Afro, making him look a lot like the clown mascot of McDonalds.

"A whole lot, what about you, Flint?" Volkner responded.

"Nothing much, just two challenges today." Flint smiled. "I went to Veilstone City for a challenge and spent 5000 Poké at the Game Corner, then another 9000 in the Department Store. It's a good thing my job pays well!" He laughed at his own joke and looked at Volkner. "So why's a lot going on?"

"Flint, you know how I always wanted to go on a Pokémon Journey?" Volkner said. Flint nodded his head slowly, his eyebrows starting to scrunch together.

"Ever since we were finishing up Pokémon Academy. Why?"

"I've decided to finally go on a journey." Volkner said. Flint looked at Volkner seriously.

"Seriously? Are you sure about this? Can you just up and leave the Gym?" he asked.

"I already got Zachery to cover be the temporary Gym Leader until I get back."

"And when will that be?"

"Only until I compete in the Pokémon League." Volkner responded, smiling. "I plan on going to Kanto, that way _we_ don't have to battle."

"Damn, I was looking forward to that." Flint said, smiling. He started laughing. "It would be like our first battle, except 6 on 6 instead of Pikachu vs. Chimchar."

"After I come back." Volkner said, also smiling. "Also, I wanted to ask you something." Flint started laughing again.

"I knew this was coming." he said. "You want to borrow my Drifblim?" Volkner smiled and nodded once. "You caught me at the right time. I was about to put it in my computer. But, don't think you're going to get on 'Drifblim airways' that easily. My grandfather's car's engine stopped working at my house, and I need Raichu's electricity pouches to jump start it." Volkner smiled.

"Sure." he said, taking out Raichu's Poké Ball and putting it on the Transfer machine connected to the computer. "Sending you Raichu, now." Volkner said, pressing the button that activated the machine. White beams shot down on the red and white Poké Ball, surrounded it, then the ball disappeared. The lights reappeared again and another Poké Ball appeared, Flint's Drifblim.

"Got Raichu!" Flint said, showing Volkner the Poké Ball on screen. Volkner nodded, holding up Drifblim's Poké Ball. "Peace, man. Call me when you reach the next Pokémon Center so we can swap back." Volkner flashed the peace sign at the monitor and hung up the ear part, shutting off the machine. Volkner got up and walked to his room to get his backpack ready, putting Drifblim's Poké Ball in his pocket.


	6. The Road to Kanto

**Chapter 6**

Volkner came out of his room the next morning holding a small green knapsack and walked up to Zachery, who had just gotten off the phone with the Pokémon League committee. "I've been admitted!" Zachery said, standing up. "I am now the official temporary Gym Leader for Sunyshore City!" Volkner reached out and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Great." he said. "Are you still going to want to borrow my Pokémon?" Zachery shook his head.

"No, I think four Pokémon will be plenty." he said, smiling.

"Okay, now, a few things you need to know." Volkner said, then nodded his head toward the notepad on the telephone desk. Zachery got the message and jumbled to get a pen before Volkner started. "There are thirteen badges left in the drawer in my office. Once you hand all them out, talk to the Pokémon League and they will send you more. Now that you're the Gym Leader, it's your job to teach the class. All my notes are in a notebook and worksheets should be in my desk drawer. Make sure you keep Tiera after for 15 minutes to review because she forgets things quite easily. If you ever want to change their seats, don't sit Tiera and Meghan next to each other or they'll talk during class. And finally, if anybody tries to steal badges or Pokémon, don't hesitate to take them down. Any questions?" Zachery shook his head and put the paper he wrote on in his back pocket.

"Thank you very much for giving me this chance, Volkner." Zachery said, bowing his head. Volkner smiled a little.

"And thank _you_ for watching the Gym while I'm gone." he said. "Now, I got to go." Volkner turned around and started walking towards the door. Zachery followed.

"I'll see you out." he said. The doors opened up and they both walked out. Volkner looked out at his hometown. _See you later, Sunyshore._ he thought. "Where will you be going to?"

"I'm going to stop at the closest town, then figure out where I'm going from there." Volkner said. "According to a map I was looking at earlier, the closest town in Kanto from here is Fuchsia City." He pulled out a Poké Ball from his pocket and pressed the button to make it bigger. "Drifblim!" Volkner said, throwing the Poké Ball. The ball burst open and a big, round, purple Pokémon came out of it. "Blim!" it cried. It was a large balloon Pokémon that had a cloud on its head and a yellow 'X' on its face.

"You're going to ride on _that _thing?" Zachery questioned. "It's a little small, don't you think?"

"Actually, it's going to _carry_ me." he replied. "Ready, Drifblim?" The Pokémon nodded and flew up and above Volkner. He grabbed two of Drifblim's limbs hanging down from its body and Drifblim started to float up.

"Make sure you call me when you get to the next Pokémon Center so I know you're still alive!" Zachery called, but ran back into the Gym when he realized the phone was ringing.

Volkner looked down at the clear blue ocean two hundred feet below him. _How can Flint do this all the time?_ he thought, choking down the urge to puke. He looked down at his Pokétch and saw he had about 3 minutes until he reached Fuchsia City. Looking out on the horizon, he saw a beach with a city in the back. "Alright, Drifblim, if you go higher and ride the thermals, we could probably get to Fuchsia faster." The Pokémon cried a happy response and drifted up, catching a thermal and was pushed by it, bringing them above the beach. "Alright, land Drifblim!" Volkner called. Drifblim hovered down and Volkner let go, landing on the soft white sand. "Thank you, Drifblim. Why don't you take a break." he said, putting it into its Poké Ball. Volkner turned around and walked towards Fuchsia City.

"Hello, welcome to the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center!" a female voice said when Volkner walked in. Across the room behind the counter was Nurse Joy. Volkner walked up to her and handed her his Poké Balls.

"Do you have a Guide Book about the Kanto region here? I'm new, and I would like to know more about this region. I plan on entering in the Kanto League." he told her.

"Well, you stopped at the right place! I can register you here if you like." Nurse Joy said, smiling. "I'll just need some information and I'll be all set!" She turned to her computer and started typing on the keyboard. "I'll need your name and your hometown, sir."

"My name is Volkner, from Sunyshore City." Volkner replied. Nurse Joy stopped typing and looked at Volkner.

"_You're_ Volkner? The Sunyshore Gym Leader!" she asked. He nodded. "What are you doing way out here in the Kanto region?" Volkner sighed.

"I'm trying to try the Pokémon League challenge." he responded. "I have someone covering my Gym for me." Nurse Joy started typing again.

"You do not have a Pokédex, am I correct?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." he replied.

"That's just fine, I can print you out a card." she said, and pressed a button. A laminated white card was spit out by the computer and Nurse Joy handed it to Volkner. It had his name, hometown, and the date for that day. "There you go." she said. "Now, there are eight Gyms located around the Kanto region that you need to defeat and collect their badges in order to be admitted to the Indigo League, as it's called here. Once you have all eight badges, you must go to Indigo Plateau by Viridian City to participate." She handed him a blue book that said 'Guide' on it. "That should tell you all you need to know about the Kanto region, including all cities, towns, and events going on. Fuchsia City is on page 44 though 47."

"Thank you." he said, putting the book in his knapsack.

"There's no need to thank me, it's my job." she replied, smiling. "You're Pokémon will be ready for you in a few minutes if you would like to wait."

"Actually, can you point me in the direction of the phones?" Volkner asked. Nurse Joy pointed to Volkner's right and he saw a line of phones. There were two that were being used by other Trainers. "Thank you, again." he said, then walked towards them. _I should probably call Zachery first, see how his first day of Gym Leader is going. _he thought. He dialed the number of his Gym and waited. After three rings, Zachery's face showed up on the screen. Volkner noticed he was a little sweaty.

"Hello?" Zachery answered.

"Just get done with a battle?" Volkner asked, smiling a little. Zachery nodded. "A Trainer with a Magmortar just finished wiping the floor with me. It was the only Pokémon he used!" Volkner raised his eyebrows slightly.

"That's the only Pokémon he used?" Volkner asked in surprise. "Was it Flint?" Zachery shook his head.

"He was definitely tougher than Barry, though." he said, and wiped his forehead with a towel. "I had to open all the windows in the Gym before you called. When we were done battling, the stadium felt like a sauna." He started looking around behind Volkner. "So, are you in Fuchsia right now?" Volkner nodded.

"Just got here, and I signed up for the Pokémon League." Volkner said, taking out the book and flipping to page 44. "There's a Safari Zone here similar to the Great Marsh in Pastoria City, but it looks much cleaner. The city has a zoo, too. And a Gym."

"You going to go to it?" Zachery asked. Volkner nodded his head.

"Yeah, then the book says Viridian City is a good place to start. That's where I'll go next." Zachery's eyes lit up.

"Viridian! That's near Pallet!" Zachery said, getting out a book of his own. Although Zachery was always popular at school, and everywhere he went, girls would stop to look at him, you would never catch Zachery without a book on his person. He took the book, flipped it to the back end of the paperback book and held it up to the screen. There was a picture of an old man with short gray hair. "This book I'm reading is a collection of Pokémon Poetry by Professor Oak, who lives in Pallet Town!"

"You want me to get him to sign that, right?" Volkner asked, rolling his eyes.

"No way, I'm not done with it yet." Zachery said, putting down the book and putting it on the desk. "I'm just saying that he's the most world renown Pokémon Professor in all of the world." Volkner looked at the map on his Pokétch.

"Well, there's no point in visiting him, since Pallet Town is out of my way." Volkner said. "Look, I've got to go. I still got another phone call to make." Zachery sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Zachery said. Volkner hung up and cut the connection, then dialed another number. This time, Flint's face appeared on the screen.

"Yo, Volkner!" Flint answered. "Are you in Kanto yet?" Volkner nodded.

"Fuchsia City to be exact." he responded. "How's Raichu doing?" Flint looked to the left.

"Right now, he's chowing down on food, but he's doing great. How's Drifblim?"

"Alright. It's getting treatment from the Nurse Joy here. Can I borrow it for a while longer, I need to get to Viridian City, _then_ we can trade back." Flint rubbed his chin for a minute.

"I guess, but you have to go fast. I'm going to my parent's house tomorrow and I need to get there via Drifblim or I pay 3000 Poké for a boat ride. And you know how I am about the water." Volkner nodded. Not only was Flint a Fire-type Pokémon Trainer, but he has hated the water ever since a Tentacool dragged him underwater accidentally when they were little. "It won't take very long." Nurse Joy walked up behind Volkner and he turned around.

"Your Pokémon are in tip-top shape." Joy said, handing him the tray of Poké Balls. "Thank you for waiting." Volkner bowed his head and Nurse Joy smiled and walked off.

"Okay, well, that's my cue for me to leave." Volkner said, sticking his Poké Balls in his pocket. "I'll call when I get to Viridian."

"Peace out." Flint said, and cut the connection. Volkner got up and walked over to the counter.

"Thank you for healing my Pokémon." Volkner said to her.

"It was my pleasure having you here!" she said, smiling. "Got any questions before you go?"

"Where is the Gym here?"

"Oh, it's just to the left of the Pokemon Center, you can't miss it." she said.

"Alright, thank you." he said, turning around and leaving. _I'll explore first, then go to the Gym. Since I'm here, I might as well enjoy the freedom._

All around the town were booths with Pokémon in them. Many people were looking inside them. A lot of the booths said 'Come See the Fuchsia Zoo to See More Pokémon!' Walking up a path, a large tree with a red fruit caught his eye. It was about the size of a Poké Ball. Volkner walked over and picked it, looking at it in his hands with interest.

"That's an Apricorn." a female voice said. Volkner turned around and a girl with dark purple hair tied back into a ponytail with a golden chain. She had a pink scarf around her neck and she wore a black full body suit with purple armlets and leg cuffs. On her feet were just white socks, nothing else. "Hi, I'm Janine!"


	7. The Poisonous Ninja Master

**Chapter 7**

"Hi, I'm Janine." the girl said. She walked up to Volkner and looked at the Apricorn. "The Apricorn was a fruit that was only found in the Johto region until a group of Pokémon Biologist planted them all around Kanto." She took a step back and examined Volkner. "You're not from around here, are you?" she asked. Volkner shook his head.

"Why are you bothering me?" he asked. Janine shook her head and made clicking sounds with her tongue.

"Now, now, that's not very nice." she said. "I'm just trying to welcome you. I guess you're not much for welcomes." Volkner ignored her and looked down at the fruit again.

"What does this Apricorn do?" he asked.

"That's a special kind of fruit that if brought to someone in the Johto region, can be turned into a special Poké Ball." Janine said. Volkner pocketed it. _I have a feeling I could use this somewhere._ "So, where are you going?" she asked, following Volkner as he walked onto the path.

"Right now, the Gym." Volkner said, not looking at her.

"Aw, that's too bad. The Gym Leader's on break." she said. "But I bet I can have her come back."

"Why, you know the Gym Leader?" Volkner said uninterested. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young girl's eyes flash, and she suddenly jumped back like a ninja would.

"Ariados, Poison Sting!" she yelled. From the trees, multiple white darts shot at Volkner. Volkner quickly turned his head and jumped back, pulling out a Poké Ball from his pocket.

"Ambipom, the tree! Swift attack, now!" The purple monkey Pokémon burst out of the Poké Ball and the hand parts of its tails started to glow white. They crossed and whipped at the tree, sending out multiple yellow stars at the tree. There was a cry of pain and a big red spider fell out of the tree. Ambipom jumped on Ariados and sat down on it. Volkner looked at the girl. "Why did you tell that Pokémon to attack me?" She laughed.

"I was testing you to see how well you would do in the Gym." she said, a serious look appearing across her face. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Janine, the Poisonous Ninja Master, also known as the Fuchsia City Gym Leader!" Volkner smirked.

"That's funny, I don't remember attacking anyone while I was at _my_ Gym." he said. Janine smirked.

"Well, I guess I _was_ right." she said. "Nurse Joy told me to be on the lookout for a Gym Leader who wanted to challenge me for a badge. And I accept." Janine said, pulling out a Poké Ball from her pocket and pressing the button making it bigger.

"We're not going to the Gym?" Volkner asked. Janine shook her head.

"I'm ready to battle _now_." she said. Volkner looked around at their surroundings. _An open grass field with lots of trees surrounding it? Looks like a way to cover up her Poison-types._

"Recall your Ariados, and I will recall Ambipom." She nodded. "Return." they both said, and recalled their Pokémon.

"Now, according to Gym Rules, this will be a two-on-two battle. If you win, you get the Soul Badge." Janine said. "You are allowed to substitute Pokémon but I am not, any questions?" Volkner shook his head. "Then let the battle begin!" she cried, throwing a Poké Ball. "Crobat!" Janine's Poké Ball burst open and a purple bat with four wings came out. "Cro, bat!" it cried. _Too bad I don't have Raichu, he would be perfect for this._ Volkner thought, taking out a Poké Ball and making it bigger.

"Jolteon!" he called, throwing the Poké Ball. Out of the light came a yellow spiky dog-like Pokémon. "Jolt, jolt!" it cried. "Be careful, Jolteon, Crobats are tricky."

"Yes they are. In fact, they can fly so silently that it can fly behind you and you wouldn't even know. Crobat, fly in for a Wing Attack!" Crobat's wings started to glow white and it flew at Jolteon.

"Agility, now Jolteon!" Volkner commanded. Jolteon looked at Crobat, then disappeared. Crobat stopped in its tracks, looking around for the Lightning Pokémon.

"Don't _look_ for it, use your Supersonic to find it!" Crobat looked around, occasionally shooting yellow waves from its mouth. Jolteon appeared in front of it. "Crobat, use the Ninjutsu art of Confuse Ray!" Crobat's eyes started to glow red.

"Jolteon, don't look it in the eyes or you'll get confused!" Volkner cried. "Sand Attack now!" Jolteon, while having its eyes closed, turned around and started kicking dirt at Crobat with its back legs. When Jolteon stopped and turned around, Crobat was nowhere to be found. _Hiding in the trees, no doubt._

"Crobat, Haze!" Janine said, and as the thick, black smoke appeared over the battlefield, he saw Janine smirk before she disappeared behind the Haze. "A ninja is best when he cannot be seen." he heard her say. _I can't see Jolteon, either!_ "Crobat, Wing Attack." Suddenly, Volkner heard Jolteon cry out in pain as he saw the dim light of Crobat's wings go from one side of the field to the other.

"Jolteon, you're okay!" he called. "Use Thunder Wave!" Through the fog, Volkner saw the yellow sparks coming from Jolteon. _Now I know where Janine is going to be aiming her attacks._

"Crobat, make Jolteon deaf as well as blind, use Screech!" From Volkner's right, a blood-curdling screech was created, making Volkner hold his ears in pain.

"Jolteon, use ThunderShock!" he yelled, but because of the Screech, Jolteon couldn't hear its Trainer. The Screech attack finally stopped and Volkner saw a dim light of Crobat's wings again as it came in for a Wing Attack. "Jolteon, ThunderShock to the right!" Volkner commanded. In the nick of time, Jolteon turned to the right and blasted Crobat with a cyclone of electricity. Crobat fell to the ground, with sparks covering its body and knocked out.

"Crobat, no!" Janine exclaimed as Crobat's Haze cleared. She took out Crobat's Poké Ball and recalled it. "That was good last-second commanding. I had won that match had you not been so lucky. But now, Lady Luck will sing for me. I choose Weezing!" Janine threw her Poké Ball, and something that looked like two balls of gas merged together into one came out. "Weezing!" it whined.

"I have never battled a Weezing before." Volkner said quietly to himself. "Okay, Jolteon, start strong, ThunderShock!" Jolteon yelled out and shot another cyclone of electricity towards Weezing.

"Weezing, Smokescreen!" Janine yelled, smirking. Weezing cried then released thick black smoke out of its mouth, making the battlefield like it was with Crobat's Haze.

"This again?" Volkner complained. "Jolteon, Thunder Wave!" he said, seeing Jolteon's electric sparks like before. "I know your little game, Janine!"

"Oh, do you?" she yelled. "Weezing, Toxic attack!" Weezing uttered a cry and the smoke got thicker, like Weezing had released more smoke from its body. Jolteon started coughing and hacking, and its Thunder Wave stopped.

"Jolteon, return!" Volkner said, holding out the Poké Ball and pointing it where he last saw Jolteon's sparks. The red laser shot from the ball to inside the smog and sucked up Jolteon. The smoke slowly disappeared, showing Weezing and Janine sitting there, a smirk on Janine's face. "Octillery, let's go!" he said, throwing out his octopus Pokémon. "Let's wipe that smirk off Janine's face." "Huh!" Octillery cried in response.

"That thing's too slow for Weezing!" Janine yelled. "Weezing, use Double Hit!" Weezing suddenly started to glow purple and floated at Octillery at a fast speed.

"Octillery, Charge Beam!" Volkner said seriously. Yellow sparks surrounded Octillery and when Weezing got close, Octillery fired the electric blast at Weezing. Weezing groaned in pain and stumbled back. "Now, Octazooka!" A blue orb of water started to form in front of Octillery's mouth.

"Weezing, disappear with the Ninja Art of Smokescreen!" Janine said. Weezing got off the ground and shot thick black smoke out of the holes covering its body. "Now that Octillery can't see, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Octillery, Aurora Beam!" Volkner said. From where Octillery was, a rainbow colored light appeared though the smog and shot at Weezing, hitting it and breaking the Smokescreen apart in the process.

"No!" Janine yelled. "Last chance to tie this! Weezing, Explosion!" Volkner widened his eyes.

"Charge Beam, before it explodes!" Volkner yelled. Weezing started to glow white and right before it exploded, Octillery fired a huge beam of electricity from its mouth at Weezing, knocking it out. Janine gasped, and Volkner let out a deep breath. "And Weezing is unable to battle." Janine sighed and returned her Weezing into its Poké Ball.

"You're a tough one." she said, walking up to Volkner. "You definitely won…" She took out a scroll from her pocket and opened it up. Inside it was a pink badge that was shaped like a heart. "Here's the Soul Badge. Take it." Volkner smiled and took his prize.

"My first badge." he said, holding it above the sun so it could shine. "Thank you Janine, you gave me a very tough battle, something which I have not had in a while." Janine nodded.

"Now, I must go." Janine said, back-flipping on a tree and disappearing. _Now to Viridian City for badge number two._ Volkner thought**.**


	8. Traveling Companion

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, Volkner, you're Pokémon are all up to tip-top shape." Nurse Joy said, walking up to Volkner and handing him the tray full of Poké Balls.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Volkner said, taking the Poké Balls. He got up to walk out.

"I have something else for you, too." Joy said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small blue and gray case that was shaped like a flattened Poké Ball. It had a yellow circle with a orange 'P' on the blue part. Where the button on a Poké Ball would be was a button too that stuck out a little. Volkner took it and pressed the button. The blue and gray Poké Ball case opened and on the inside was a soft black leather with eight holes big enough for badges. Volkner knew at once that it was a badge case, as he had seen many other Trainers with similar models. "You left in such a rush I forgot to give it to you." she said. Volkner pulled out the Soul Badge that was in his pocket and put it on the top most hole of the badge case.

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy." Volkner said, putting the case in his pocket. "The next Gym I'm going to is the one in Viridian City."

"Be careful, I hear he's the toughest Gym Leader out there." Joy said. Volkner nodded.

"I'll be fine. I was the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh, remember." he smiled slightly and walked out the door.

o 0 o

_C'mon, almost there._ Volkner thought. He and Drifblim were so high up that if he accidentally let go, he'd be a human pancake on the ground. Viridian City was in sight, and Volkner felt the nausea leave once he saw the Pokémon Center. "Almost there, Drifblim. Then I'll send you back to Flint." Volkner called up to the Pokémon. Drifblim bounced up and down with excitement. Finally, after 2 more grueling minutes, they landed on the front doorstep. Volkner thanked the Blimp Pokémon and put it back in the Poké Ball. As soon as Volkner walked in, a girl slammed right into him. Volkner was caught by surprise and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the girl said to him. "I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Are you okay?" Volkner got up and the girl helped him, putting her hands on his back and arm.

"I'm fine." he said, patting his pants free of a small amount of dirt.

"Oh, I'm glad." the girl said, smiling, then started running out of the Pokémon Center in a rush. Volkner thought for a minute then walked out after the girl.

"Stop." he said calmly. The girl stopped running and didn't face him. "I believe you have my wallet." The girl suddenly flinched. In her left hand, she was holding a brown wallet. She turned around and smiled sweetly.

"This is yours?" she asked. Volkner looked at her blankly. "S-stop staring at me like that." she said, tears starting coming to her hazel eyes.

"The sweet little girl routine isn't going to work with me, missy." he said.

"Okay, then, I'll battle you for it!" she said, a fierce look appearing on her face and she took out a Poké Ball from her pocket. "Let's go, Brazen!" She threw the Poké Ball, and a orange and yellow lizard-like Pokémon with a flame on the tip of its tail came out. "Charmander!" it cried, putting its hands on its hips and sticking out its chest.

"Look, little girl, just give me back my wallet so I can be on my way." The girl shook her head.

"No way, José, Brazen can beat anything you pull out, right?" "Charmander!" it shouted in response, patting its chest. Volkner put his hand over one eye, shaking his head and sighing. He pulled out a Poké Ball and held it in front of him. The ball opened up, and Electivire popped out. "Electivire!" it cried loudly. "Anything... except for that." the girl said, kneeling to the ground. "Return, Brazen." Volkner put Electivire back in its Poké Ball and walked up to the girl.

"It's not right to steal from people, you know." Volkner said, staring at the sky.

"I know, I just needed some money to start my Pokémon Journey." she said, not looking up from the ground. Volkner picked up his wallet, and looked at the girl. He sighed and threw down some dollar bills. The girl looked at it and looked at Volkner in confusion. Volkner turned around.

"3000 Poké will be enough to start." he said to her. She stood up and put the cash in a pile in her hand.

"But, I tried to steal from you?" she questioned.

"No one as young as you needs to be stealing to get money." he said, walking into the Pokémon Center.

o 0 o

"You all done with Drifblim?" Flint asked. Volkner nodded.

"Yup, I'm in Viridian City, so no more Flying for me." he said, smiling. Volkner put Drifblim's Poké Ball on the transporter.

"Raichu's been excited for you to call." Flint said, taking out Raichu's Poké Ball. "Here you go." The transport machine turned on and Drifblim's Poké Ball glowed white then disappeared. Then, Raichu's Poké Ball appeared in a white flash of light. "Transport complete." Flint said, showing Volkner Drifblim's ball. Volkner showed Flint Raichu's and the call disconnected. Volkner got up and turned around to see the girl he gave the money to.

"How long have you been standing there?" Volkner asked.

"For a while." she said.

"Why?"

"I… I want to pay you back, Volkner is it?." the girl replied. "My name is Alicia Lindel. My dream is to be a Pokémon Gym Leader."

"Alright." Volkner said blankly.

"I saw you Fly over here on your Drifblim, or actually, that guy's Drifblim, and I figured out you're a traveler." she said. "What are you traveling for?"

"I plan on collecting the eight badges around here to enter in the Indigo League." Volkner said.

"Wow, how many badges do you got?" Alicia asked.

"Just one." he replied.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

"Why great?" Volkner asked. Alicia looked at him.

"I want to travel around with you." she blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I got scared even traveling from Pallet Town to here. And you don't seem dangerous, so I just decided." she said. Volkner stared at her.

"Even if I say no, you're going to follow me around, aren't you?" Volkner asked. Alicia smiled and nodded. He sighed.

"Alright then, you win." Alicia jumped up and down with joy. Suddenly, her backpack started to beep.

"Alright, it's done!" she said, pulling a small, yellow, lunchbox-like object out from her backpack. It had a big 'S' on the top cover. She opened up the box and inside was a pink Poké Ball with a heart on it.

"What Poké Ball is that?" Volkner asked, looking at it. Alicia pulled it out to show him.

"This is a Love Ball! It's an Apricorn Poké Ball, isn't it pretty?"

"Apricorn?" Volkner mumbled, taking out his red one from his pocket.

"Oh, you got one, too!" she said. "That one would make a Level Ball."

"Someone told me that only a person in the Johto region could make Apricorn balls?" Volkner asked.

"My mom works for Silph Co., so she gave me an extra prototype of the Apricorn Case. It only fits one at a time, but it's better than nothing." she smiled at Volkner. Volkner handed her the Red Apricorn.

"Here, you keep it. I don't plan on catching any Pokémon here, just collecting the Badges." Volkner said. Alicia looked at the fruit in her hand. "It's fine. You're my travel companion, aren't you?" Alicia smiled, nodded and put the Apricorn in the case. She pressed a button and it beeped. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, someone screamed, and a voice yelled something dreaded.

"There's a Tauros on the loose!"


	9. Rampage in Viridian City!

**Chapter 9**

Volkner and Alicia ran outside and saw a brown, bull-like Pokémon running through the town, destroying all the small wooden carts that people were selling fresh berries from. Two Trainers, a boy and a girl stepped forward. "Furret!" the girl yelled.

"Go, Ivysaur!" the boy yelled. They both threw their Poké Balls and a white and brown ferret Pokémon came out of one, and a blue dinosaur with a pink flower bulb on its back came out of the other. However, before the Trainers could call out attacks, the Tauros whined and slammed into the two Pokémon with a rock-hard Tackle attack. Both Pokémon flew through the air and landed on the ground, fainted. Suddenly, the Tauros was hit with a crescent blade of wind. The enraged Pokémon stopped and turned to see a Trainer and his Absol, a dog-like Pokémon.

"Great, Absol!" the Trainer yelled. "Use Razor Wind again!" The Absol growled and the horn on its head started to glow white. But, Tauros looked at Absol and a orange ball of energy formed in front of its mouth. The ball turned into a beam and Tauros fired the beam at Absol. When the smoke cleared, the Absol had fainted.

"We have to stop the Tauros!" Alicia said, taking out a Poké Ball. Volkner put his hand in front of her.

"I'll handle this, you get Nurse Joy to treat those injured Pokémon." Alicia looked at him, then nodded and ran into the Pokémon Center. Volkner took out the Poké Ball Flint gave him. "Raichu, stop that Tauros!" he said, throwing the ball. The orange and yellow mouse appeared in front of him. "Rai rai!" it cried.

"I can handle this myself, you know." a voice said, coming from Volkner's right. He looked over to see a boy about 16 with spiky brown hair. He wore a black coat over a white shirt and brown cargo pants. "I think I can handle a little Tauros, after all." the boy said, smirking and taking out a Poké Ball. "I choose Machamp!" The Poké Ball burst open and a strong, big-muscled Pokémon with four arms appeared out of the light. "Machamp!" it cried, and smacked two of its fists together. "Use Stone Edge attack!" Suddenly, stones from all around lifted into the air and spun around Machamp. The Pokémon's eyes started to glow blue and the stones fired at the Tauros. The Tauros turned around and got hit with the stones.

"Raichu, Thunder Wave!" Volkner commanded. Raichu nodded then released two streams of electricity at the Tauros from its yellow cheeks. The lightning hit the Tauros and it became surrounded in sparks, paralyzing it. The boy grunted and turned around.

"Alright, see if the Poké Ball will work." he said to someone behind him. The boy, about 17, nodded and pointed the Poké Ball at the Tauros.

"Tauros, return!" the boy said. The red laser shot at Tauros and surrounded it, but then Tauros shook off the red light and the sparks from Raichu's Thunder Wave. _That Tauros isn't wild. That means if I cause damage to it, it will be healed at the Pok__é__mon Center. _Volkner thought.

"Raichu, Focus Blast!" Volkner said to it. Raichu put its hands in front of it and a light blue energy ball formed in between Raichu's paws. Raichu then threw the ball of energy at Tauros. The Wild Bull Pokémon turned around and charged at Volkner and the boy, and didn't see the Focus Blast coming at it. The blast hit Tauros square in the face and it fell to the ground, fainted. "Use the Poké Ball." Volkner said. The boy looked at Volkner and nodded nervously. This time, Tauros went into the Poké Ball quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Blue, it won't happen again!" the Tauros's Trainer said to the other Trainer.

"You're right, _it won't_." Blue said. "Now, you go around Viridian City and _personally_ fix anything Tauros broke, as well as apologize to everyone for the outburst." The Tauros Trainer nodded, sighed, and walked away to the broken carts. Blue turned towards Volkner. "I apologize for my student. He told me his Stantler used Confuse Ray on Tauros and it started from there." Volkner raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Student? That mean you're the Gym Leader, right?" Volkner asked.

"Yes, I am. The toughest in the Kanto region." Blue responded. Volkner smirked.

"That's good, since I'm the toughest Gym Leader in the Sinnoh region." Blue raised his eyebrows.

"Sinnoh, that's pretty far away. What are you doing way out here?" Blue asked.

"I'm on a quest to enter the Indigo League." Volkner said. "My first Pokémon Journey. Blue, I challenge you to a Gym battle." Blue smiled.

"A Pokémon Journey, huh? That brings me back…" he said. "Alright, I accept your challenge. Meet me at the Gym in an hour." Volkner nodded and watched as Blue walked down the road, then walked into the Pokémon Center to see how the other Pokémon were doing**.**

* * *

So, I added something in this chapter that really gets me aggravated in the anime: I had other Trainers try to battle Tauros instead of just Volkner. Isn't it funny in the anime that Team Rocket will appear and try to steal Pokémon in like a Pokémon Contest or public place, and Ash is the only one to the rescue, even though the stadium is full of at least 100 Pokémon Trainers? I'd figure if I was there and someone was trying to steal someone else's Pokémon, I'd probably help! Anyways… thank you for reading!


	10. The Gym Leader of All Types

**Chapter 10**

"Wow, this is the _Gym_?" Alicia exclaimed. They stood in front of the huge Gym on the outskirts of town. "Oh my god, I'm so excited to see my first Gym Battle!" Volkner looked at her.

"Pay close attention, because this is what a Gym Leader does every single day." he said.

"How do you know that?" she responded.

"I'm the Gym Leader in Sunyshore City." he answered. She cried with glee.

"Oh my god! Gym Leader vs. Gym Leader! This is going to be so cool!" Volkner pushed open the door and walked in. Inside was the Stadium, with blue walls and pillars that reminded Volkner of the ancient Romans he had learned about when Flint and him were in the Pokémon Academy. Alicia ran over to a bench and sat down. "Go, Volkner!" she cried.

"Welcome, Volkner." Blue said, walking up from the door on the Gym Leader's side of the stadium. "Ready to battle?" he asked. Volkner nodded. A man wearing old Roman armor walked out to the judge's podium.

"Three Pokémon each. No time limit. Challenger may only substitute Pokémon." he said. _Short and quick to the point. _Volkner thought. _Janine was tough, let's see what Kanto's toughest Gym Leader can do!_ "The Gym Leader, Blue, will send out his Pokémon first." The judge took out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. A huge board came out from the wall behind him. The board had Volkner's face and Blue's face on it, with three empty boxes underneath their faces, indicating the Pokémon they would soon choose. "The Gym Leader's first Pokémon will be chosen at random depending on his current party." the judge said, pressing a button. The first box under Blue's face started changing colors. Then, after 10 seconds, the colors slowed down and finally, the color stopped at red, and a picture of a Arcanine's face appeared.

"Go, Arcanine!" Blue called, throwing a Poké Ball. Out of the burst of light came out a orange and cream colored dog-like Pokémon. "Aroo!" it howled.

"Arcanine? Then I choose Octillery!" Volkner said, throwing the Poké Ball, releasing the red octopus Pokémon. It let out a sigh and prepared for battle.

"Typical." Blue sneered. "You're allowed to make the first move."

"Very well. Octillery, Water Gun!" Volkner called. Octillery sighed then shot a spiral of water from its mouth.

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!" Blue called. Arcanine growled, then quickly ran away from the attack. Arcanine ran quickly at Octillery and slammed into it. "I know how slow Octillery is, it can't keep up with Arcanine, even if there _is_ a type disadvantage."

"Octillery, use Octazooka!" Volkner called, ignoring Blue. Octillery shook off the damage it took from Arcanine's ExtremeSpeed and shot a shining blue ball of water at Arcanine.

"Jump, Arcanine!" Blue commanded. Arcanine jumped, but the water ball exploded as it hit the ground, Arcanine getting hit with the blast. "Arcanine, Dragon Pulse!" Arcanine recovered and opened its mouth, firing a shining green ball of energy at Octillery. Volkner took out Octillery's Poké Ball.

"Octillery, retreat for now!" he said, recalling his Pokémon. He took out another Poké Ball. "I know how to beat you. Ambipom, go!" Volkner released the purple monkey Pokémon. "Ooh ooh aah ahh, Ambipom!" it cried, doing a brief handstand, but it jumped out of the way to dodge the Dragon Pulse.

"Arcanine, another Dragon Pulse!" Blue called. And just like last time, Arcanine fired another shining green energy ball at Ambipom.

"Agility, Ambipom!" Ambipom screeched, then disappeared just as the Dragon Pulse was about to hit it. "Scratch it!" Ambipom reappeared in front of Arcanine and started to swipe at Arcanine with its hands.

"That's a beginner move! Arcanine, jump back and use Flamethrower!" Arcanine did as it was told and jumped back to open its mouth.

"Ambipom, Agility again." Volkner said. Ambipom giggled then disappeared as Arcanine fired the Flamethrower.

"Rapid fire Flamethrower!" Blue called. Volkner smiled.

"Ambipom, keep using Agility." Ambipom appeared again, and every time it would, Arcanine would fire a Flamethrower at Ambipom. And every time, Ambipom would dodge it. Finally, after about six times, Arcanine stopped, tired out. "Ambipom, Nasty Plot!" Ambipom appeared in front of Volkner and jumped into the air, becoming outlined in a crimson red aura. "Now, let's use Baton Pass!" Blue gasped and Ambipom smiled, glowing red and going back into its Poké Ball. "Come on back, Octillery!" Volkner threw the Poké Ball and the red octopus once again came out of the ball and onto the field.

"Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed to get away!" Blue commanded. Arcanine started running around the field so fast its legs were an orange blur.

"Octillery, stop it with Constrict!" Suddenly, Octillery disappeared, then reappeared on top of Arcanine, wrapping its tentacles around its body. "Now, finish it with a Octazooka!" Octillery put its mouth near Arcanine's head and fired the blast, causing an explosion and dust to kick up. When the smoke cleared, Arcanine was on the ground, fainted with Octillery on top of it.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is Octillery." the judge said. Blue recalled his Arcanine.

"You did okay, Arcanine. Now it's your turn, Exeggutor!" Blue called, throwing a Poké Ball with a camouflage design on it. Out of the light came out a tall palm tree-like Pokémon with three head where the coconuts would be.

"Huh?" Alicia said, taking out a white and pink Pokédex. **"Exeggutor, a Coconut Pokémon."** the Pokédex said, echoing in the Gym. **"Also known as the walking tropical rain forest. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. Its special attack is Hypnosis."**

"Exeggutor, use Trick Room!" Blue called. All 6 of Exeggutor's eyes started to glow blue, then the whole room started to morph. _I've never seen this move before._ Volkner thought, looking around. It looked like they were trapped in a huge dark blue bubble that covered the whole Gym's stadium. All the colors in the room were suddenly opposite, inverted. Octillery looked at Volkner with black eyes with white pupils in confusion. Octillery usually had white eyes with black pupils. Octillery was also light blue with dark blue spots on its, which it was originally red with pale yellow spots. Volkner looked at Exeggutor and it stood there with glowing crimson eyes, still completing the attack.

"Octillery, use Aurora Beam on Exeggutor!" Volkner commanded. His voice sounded far off, distant almost. _This attack is very creepy. _Volkner thought.

"Exeggutor, Leaf Storm!" Exeggutor cried out then its purple leaves, which were originally green, started to glow and it released a storm of purple leaves on Octillery, making it faint. _It moved so fast, like someone hit the fast forward button! _Volkner thought. "Trick Room makes it so that the faster Pokémon becomes slower and the slower Pokémon becomes faster than that." Blue said, as the dark blue bubble slowly disappeared, all the colors returning to normal.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Exeggutor." Volkner recalled Octillery back into its Poké Ball.

"Impressive, you took the power of my Baton Pass and used it against me." Volkner said. "Ambipom, go!" The purple monkey Pokémon once again appeared and yelled its name. "Ambipom, Swift attack!" Ambipom nodded and the hands at the end of its tails started to glow yellow.

"Exeggutor, use Trick Room again." Like before, Exeggutor's eyes started to glow light blue, turning crimson red as the dark blue energy field came out and covered the Gym. The yellow stars, which had become dark blue because of Trick Room, were now moving slowly towards Exeggutor. Ambipom started looking around in confusion, every now and again shaking its head thinking its vision was going wrong.

"Ambipom, it's an attack!" Volkner called. The monkey Pokémon, which was now a strange shade of green, looked at its Trainer, then at its hand and started freaking out. Volkner put his hand over his face.

"Exeggutor, use Psychic on the Swift attack!" Exeggutor's eyes changed from crimson to light pink and the stars heading towards it became surrounded in a crimson aura. The Swift attack turned around and headed towards Ambipom at a fast speed.

"Ambipom, look out, use Agility!" Volkner cried, but Ambipom turned around in time to get smacked in the stomach with Swift. "You alright, Ambipom?" Ambipom turned around and looked at Volkner, then fainted.

"Ambipom is unable to battle!" the judge said as the Trick Room attack faded once again. "The winner is Exeggutor." Volkner recalled his Ambipom as Blue laughed.

"I didn't think Trick Room could cause confusion, that was hilarious!" Blue said, smirking. "Your Ambipom must be pretty dumb if it got confused by _that!_"

"You wouldn't think it was funny if it was _your_ Pokémon." Volkner mumbled angrily. "You're going to regret you ever made fun of my Ambipom. Go!" Volkner yelled, throwing a Poké Ball. The ball opened up, and out of the light came a black and blue lion Pokémon. "Lux!" it cried. It looked around and focused its glare at Exeggutor. "Exeggutor, meet Luxray, your worst nightmare."

"It doesn't matter, I'll just have Exeggutor use Trick Room again!" Blue said. "Use-"

"Luxray, Swagger now!" Luxray looked at Exeggutor in a way that would make most children piss themselves and it started to glow red. Exeggutor looked at Luxray and suddenly started to step from one foot to the other as if trying to keep balance.

"Exeggutor, use Trick Room!" Blue called. Exeggutor called its name and its eyes started to glow blue, but the Trick Room bubble only went out to barely beyond its leaves. "Exeggutor, what's wrong?" Blue called.

"Luxray, Fire Fang now!" Volkner commanded. Luxray opened its mouth and its mouth became engulfed in flames. Then it ran at Exeggutor, who was still trying to push the Trick Room attack from out of its body and bit its leaves, making them catch on fire. "Finish with Ice Fang!" Luxray's teeth then started to glow from fiery to light blue and two bolts of light blue energy struck Exeggutor, making it fall to the ground.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray!" the judge called. Blue said nothing as he put Exeggutor back in its Safari Ball. He took out another Safari Ball.

"Go, Rhydon!" Blue said, throwing the ball. Out came a tall, rhinoceros-like Pokémon with a huge silver horn that looked like a drill on its nose. "Scared? You should be, my Rhydon is one of my strongest Pokémon!" Volkner said nothing.

"Take it down, Luxray." he mumbled. Luxray showed its teeth and charged at Rhydon.

"Ha, that kitty cat take down my Rhydon? Show it your Rock Blast attack, Rhydon!" Blue said. Rhydon's horn suddenly started to glow white and its arms released brown waves of energy.

"Luxray, dodge it!" Volkner yelled. Rhydon punched at Luxray with extreme force, but Luxray jumped out of the way. "Ice Fang now!" Luxray's teeth started to glow light blue and it released two beams of light blue energy at Rhydon, hitting it in the back of the head. Rhydon fell to the ground with a boom.

"Rhydon, get up and use Earthquake!" Blue yelled. Rhydon got up and slammed it foot into the ground, causing shock waves to appear and travel right at Luxray.

"Jump, and use Iron Tail attack!" Volkner commanded. Luxray jumped over the shock waves, and its tail started to glow white. It spun around in the air, then slammed its tail on Rhydon's back. Rhydon tumbled over itself as it tried to stand up straight. "Finish it with a Crunch attack, Luxray!" Luxray cried out and it bit down on Rhydon's shoulder. Rhydon cried out in pain, then fell to the ground.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. The winner of the battle, and the match is Volkner!" the judge called. Blue stood in awe as Luxray walked up to Volkner and sat down as Volkner petted it.

"Wow, that battle was good." Blue said. "I'm sorry I called your Pokémon dumb, I just got caught up in the battle." He walked up to Volkner after he put his Rhydon in its Poké Ball and Volkner put Luxray in its. "Here, it's the Earth Badge, take it." Blue said, flicking it to Volkner. Volkner caught it and smirked at Blue.

"I have to admit, you threw me off with that Trick Room attack, and I thank you for a good battle." Volkner said.

"Volkner, you did it!" Alicia yelled, jumping off the stands and running up to him. "That was such an amazing battle! It was so awesome!" Volkner smiled.

"Why don't we go to the Pokémon Center, stay the night and head out in the morning?" Volkner said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, alright!" Alicia said, and with that, they both walked out of the Gym and to the Pokémon Center, with a new Earth Badge in Volkner's Badge Case.


	11. Alicia Captures a Pokémon!

**Chapter 11**

Volkner awoke at 8'o clock the next morning. He looked over at the bunk bed on the other side of the room to see Alicia fast asleep, slightly snoring. He got out of bed and stood up to walk to the bathroom the small room connected to. Volkner looked at himself in the mirror, wearing only a navy blue tank top and his dark jeans. _Hmm, how much do I miss the Gym? _Volkner asked himself, taking out his toothbrush and starting to brush his teeth.

_Huh, about a 1 out of 10._ he thought, smiling. He walked out of the bathroom and quietly snuck out the door to the main part of the Pokémon Center.

o 0 o

"Oh, good morning Volkner. Your Pokémon are at one hundred percent full health." the Joy said. On her hat was a forest green cross, that was the only way that you could tell any of the Joy's apart. Volkner nodded his head as she gave him the tray full of Poké Balls.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." he said, placing each Poké Ball in his pants pocket. "Could you tell me where the next Pokémon Gym is?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Of course. The next Pokémon Gym is located in Pewter City, you just have to cross through the Viridian Forest." she responded.

"Pewter City, eh? Thank you, Nurse Joy." Volkner repeated and walked back to his room.

o 0 o

Volkner walked into the room to see Alicia sitting up in her bed, fully dressed and looking at her Pokédex. She smiled at him when he walked through the door. **"-Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree."** the Pokédex said. "Volkner, look at this!" Alicia said, jumping out of bed, pressing a button on her Pokédex and holding it out. There was a picture of a small green worm Pokémon on it, a Caterpie. "Look, gross, right? But then, when it evolves, it turns into this." She pressed another button on the white and pink computer and a green cocoon with eyes appeared on the screen, a Metapod. "That's gross, too. But then, it evolves _again_-" she said, pressing a button. "into this!" A picture of a purple butterfly with white wings and big red eyes.

"A Butterfree?" Volkner said. Although he hadn't seen many in his days as Gym Leader, he had seen some on his flight to Kanto. Alicia nodded her head.

"It is so cute! Its little blue hands, its squishy purple body, and those delicate silver wings!" she said, looking at the ceiling with big eyes. "It's amazing how something so gross can evolve into something so beautiful!" She snapped back into reality and looked at him. "So where are we going next?"

"Pewter City, the next Gym is there." Volkner replied, collecting his stuff and putting on his coat. "We have to go through Viridian Forest, so gather up supplies that you'll need, because I'm not turning back." Alicia's eyes lit up when Volkner said 'Viridian Forest' and she immediately checked her Pokédex.

"Yes! Caterpie can be found in the Viridian Forest!" she yelled. "Butterfree, here I come!" And with that, she ran out of the room, leaving Volkner sitting there with one arm through the sleeve of his coat.

o 0 o

"Caterpie! Here Caterpie!" Alicia called, looking around in the grass, crawling on her hands and knees.

"Alicia, you're not going to find a Pokémon like that." Volkner said. "We're not even in the woods yet."

"I know, but the Pokédex also said that Caterpies can be found on Route 2 as well." Alicia said. Suddenly, something green shot through the grass. "Aha!" she exclaimed, getting up. "Go, Brazen!" she yelled, throwing the Poké Ball. In a flash of light, Brazen, Alicia's Charmander came out. "Charmander!" it cried, putting its hands on its hips and sticking out its chest. "Ember attack towards the rustling grass over there!" Brazen nodded its head and spun around quickly, sparks flying off its tail and hitting the grass. A cry was heard from the grass. "Gotcha, Caterpie!" Suddenly, multiple white needles shot from the grass to Brazen.

"Look out!" Volkner shouted. Brazen turned its head, but then got hit with the white needles.

"Brazen!" Alicia cried. "You okay?" Brazen sat up, shook off the attack, and gave a thumbs-up to Alicia. "What happened, I thought the only attacks Caterpie could learn was Tackle, String Shot, and Bug Bite? At least that's what the Pokédex said..."

"That 'Caterpie' used Poison Sting because that's not a Caterpie." Volkner said, pointing at the grass. The grass had burned down because of Brazen's fire attack and instead of a Caterpie, there was a slightly charred Spinarak. "Spinarak!" it cried, and the face on its abdomen looked angry.

"Yuck, I almost _caught_ that thing!" Alicia said. The wild Spinarak shook off the char on its body and crawled up a nearby tree. She sighed and helped her Charmander up. "Alright, let's go." she said, starting to walk. That was when she noticed a green caterpillar crossing the path. "Look, look! A Caterpie! Right on the road, too! Go get it, Brazen!" she called. The Charmander jumped in front of its Trainer and called out to the Caterpie. It looked at Brazen in confusion.

"Let's start out with a Scratch attack, Brazen!" Brazen cried out then ran at the Caterpie and scratched it with its claws. The Caterpie cried out in pain, then looked at Brazen, firing white string out of its mouth towards it. The sticky silk covered Brazen and tied it up. "Use Ember to get rid of it!" Brazen nodded and started spinning around, the embers from Brazen's tail coming out and burning the String Shot attack, as well as hitting the Caterpie.

"Now would be a good time to throw the Poké Ball." Volkner said, pointing to the Caterpie, who was lying on the ground, fainted. Alicia nodded, taking out a empty Poké Ball from her backpack.

"C'mon Poké Ball, catch that Caterpie!" Alicia said, making the Poké Ball bigger and throwing it at Caterpie. The Poké Ball hit Caterpie, then Caterpie turned into red energy and the Poké Ball sucked it up. "Yes!" Alicia cried.

"Wait." Volkner said. The Poké Ball wiggled as the Caterpie tried to escape from the ball, but then the ball stopped and the button flashed red with a 'Ping!'. Alicia looked at Volkner and he nodded.

"Yes!" Alicia screamed. "Awesome, sweet, perfecto, coolness!" she yelled, jumping up and down. "Great job, Brazen!" The Charmander patted its chest, looking proud of itself. "Okay, now, out we go, Caterpie!" she said, throwing the Poké Ball. Out of the flash came Caterpie. "Whher?" it said, looking around. "Hi, Caterpie, I'm Alicia. Now... evolve!" she said. The Caterpie looked at Alicia with a confused look in its eyes. "C'mon, you can do it, evolve into Metapod!" The Caterpie looked at Brazen, and Brazen shrugged it shoulders. "I said the same thing to Brazen, but he didn't do it ether."

"That's because a Pokémon has to have experience before evolving, you can't just choose when you want it to." Volkner said. "Charmander and Caterpie have to battle a lot in order to evolve." Alicia sighed.

"I wanted a Butterfree, though." she said. "Will _you_ battle me?" Volkner looked at her.

"You've seen me in battle, you know you can't beat me with a Charmander and a Caterpie." he replied.

"I guess you're right..." Alicia said. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"Battle? I'll battle you!" a boy said. They turned around to see a boy with slicked back black hair. He wore a blue jacket over a black shirt with large baggy black pants covering his legs. Next to him was a Bulbasaur. "Hi, I'm Christopher."

* * *

Alright. This chapter was all right, kinda short, but at least Alicia caught her first Pokémon. **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s OC makes his debut in this chapter and the next one. Anyways, I've been thinking of an idea, and I want 2 hear from u guys. I was thinking of doing a Bonus chapter of Volkner and Flint's first battle together with Volkner's Pikachu vs. Flint's Chimchar. And please, don't hesitate **at all** to contact me with information on anything, this story, suggestions, story ideas? You could contact me via review, PM, or my e-mail on my profile. Thanks for reading!


	12. There's a First Time for Everything!

**Chapter 12**

A boy with jet black hair stood behind them, standing next to him, a blue dinosaur with a big bulb on its back, a Bulbasaur, stood next to him. "Hey, I remember you!" Alicia exclaimed. "You were at Professor Oak's Lab when he gave us our first Pokémon." She took out her Pokédex. **"Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on it's back from birth. The seed slowly develops."** the mechanical voice said. **"Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or an animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild."**

"Yeah, I picked Bulbasaur because it was so cool." Christopher said. "You're Alicia, right?" She nodded. "I'm about to go through the woods to get to Pewter, and I need some experience. That's when I heard you say you're interested in a battle. So, you want to?" Alicia thought about the question, then looked at Brazen. Brazen nodded and pounded his chest with his fist.

"Okay, I'll battle you. But, I'll have you know, this is my first _real_ battle." she said.

"That's okay, it's my first battle, too. If you don't include the wild Pokémon we battled." Christopher said, taking out a Poké Ball and making it bigger. "Let's begin!" He threw the Poké Ball into the air and it burst open, revealing a brown, bird-like Pokémon, a Pidgey. Alicia ran up to it.

"Oh, hi Pidgey!" she said, petting it. She took one of its wings and opened it up, looking at the wing span. The Pidgey looked at its Trainer in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Christopher asked.

"I tried to find a Pidgey while I was on Route 1 but I couldn't find one. It is _so_ adorable!" she responded. "Ever since I was tiny, I loved Flying-type Pokémon. I loved how they could soar into the sky and be free." Alicia snapped back into reality. "But I'm not going to hold back on it, either!" Volkner leaned up against a tree and smiled slightly. _That would explain why she wanted a Butterfree so bad._ he thought. Alicia turned towards Brazen and pointed at Pidgey. "Go get 'em, Brazen!" The Charmander nodded at his Trainer and walked up to the battlefield, swinging his arms like a muscle-born champion. "Start with a Scratch attack!" Brazen raised its hands, showing its claws and ran at Pidgey with its claws extended.

"Pidgey, Sand-Attack now!" Christopher commanded. Pidgey opened its wings and flew into the air. It hovered above the ground and flapped its wings hard, kicking up sand and blowing it at Brazen. The sand hit Brazen and it stopped to wipe the dirt from its eyes. "Now, Tackle it!" he yelled. Pidgey flew into the air and twisted around, diving down at Brazen, who was still wiping dirt from its eyes.

"Brazen, Pidgey's coming right for you! Use Ember attack!" Brazen, still blind from the Sand-Attack, started to spin around, the embers of its tail flame coming off and preventing Pidgey from getting close to Brazen.

"Pidgey, Gust attack!" The Pidgey cooed then flapped its wings hard, creating a miniature tornado that was heading towards the spinning Charmander.

"Brazen! Look out!" Alicia called out. Brazen finally wiped the rest of dirt from its eyes and looked to see the tornado coming at it, and it jumped out of the way. "Smokescreen!" Charmander opened its mouth and released a black smoke everywhere, covering the battlefield.

"Hiding won't help!" Christopher said, smirking. "Pidgey, blow the smoke away with Gust attack!" Pidgey cooed and flapped its wings, blowing away the smoke.

"String shot, now!" Alicia called.

"What?" Christopher gasped, watching as a white string fired from the black smoke and tied up Pidgey's wings, making it fall to the ground. The smoke blew away to show Caterpie in front of Alicia instead. _Very impressive._ Volkner thought. _Alicia used the cover of the Smokescreen to recall Charmander and switch to Caterpie so her opponent wouldn't guess her strategy._

"Awesome job, Caterpie." Alicia said. "Now, let's use a Tackle attack, at full power!" Caterpie cried out and sped at the Pidgey on the ground at full speed tackled the Pidgey. Pidgey flew through the air, and with its wings tied up with String Shot, landed on the ground with a thud and fainted.

"Pidgey?" Christopher called to his Pokémon. "Crazy! A _Bug-type_ beat my _Flying-type_?" He recalled his Pidgey.

"That was awesome, Caterpie!" Alicia called. Caterpie looked at her, then started to glow white. "Oh, no! Caterpie!" Volkner walked up to her.

"Don't worry, your Caterpie is evolving." he said. Alicia looked at Volkner and smiled. When the glow faded from Caterpie, it was now a big, green cocoon with eyes. "Metapod." it said. "Your Caterpie was at a high level, so it just needed a little push for it to evolve."

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen a Pokémon evolve! That was so cool!" Christopher said, taking out a red Pokédex and scanning Metapod. **"Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has ****encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pok****é****mon of this variety."** "Metapod is awesome. But, we aren't done yet, I still have another Pokémon, right Bulbasaur?" "Bulba!" it said, smiling at its Trainer. "I choose you!" Bulbasaur ran up in front of its Trainer and in front of Metapod.

"You ready Metapod?" Alicia called. "Meta." it replied.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle attack!" Christopher commanded. Bulbasaur started running after Metapod, ready to slam into it. Alicia checked her Pokédex quickly.

"Metapod, Harden!" Alicia called. Metapod, on its Trainer's orders, started to glow greenish-white. Bulbasaur slammed into Metapod, but bounced back, a small red bump on its head formed where it hit Metapod.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Christopher said. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur recovered and two dark green vines came out from under the bulb on its back and grabbed Metapod. "Now, toss it!" Bulbasaur swung its vines and tossed the Cocoon Pokémon into the air.

"Catch yourself with String Shot!" Alicia commanded. Metapod shot a white string from the middle of its body onto a tree branch, and slowly let itself slide down. "I know that Metapod can't move a whole lot, but with Harden and String Shot, it doesn't need to!"

"Let's see you Harden and String Shot your way out of this! Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur nodded at its Trainer and a seed emerged from the hole on its bulb. The seed then shot at Metapod.

"Metapod, Harden attack!" she called. Metapod once again started to glow greenish-white, but the seed stuck into Metapod and vines came out of the seed, covering it. Metapod's whole body started to glow red as the Leech Seed sucked out Metapod's energy. "Oh, no!" Alicia cried, taking out Metapod's Poké Ball. "Metapod, return!"

"Now, we're tied." Christopher said. "Great job, Bulbasaur!" "Bulbasaur!" it said to its Trainer, nodded to him.

"Brazen, we can't lose our first battle!" Alicia said, throwing Brazen's Poké Ball. Out came Brazen, fully healed and ready for battle. "Brazen, Scratch!"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Christopher called. Both Pokémon ran and slammed into each other and tried to push the other down. "Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!" Before Alicia could react, a dark green vine came out of Bulbasaur's bulb and smacked Brazen across the face, making it tumble back. "Now, tie it up with Leech Seed!" Christopher commanded.

"Brazen, use Growl attack!" Alicia called. The Charmander stood up and before Bulbasaur could sprout its Leech Seed, it yelled its name loudly, causing the air to distort around it. Bulbasaur stopped the Leech Seed and got down to cover its ears with its front paws. Christopher and Alicia did the same thing, too. "Brazen, Ember attack!" Brazen stopped crying out and released bolts of red fire from its mouth at Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon bounced back and got up slowly. "Brazen, Ember once more!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip now!" Christopher said. Brazen opened its mouth and fires multiple balls of red fire at Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur sent a dark green vine at Brazen. The two attacks hit their opponents at the same time, and both Pokémon fell to the ground. "C'mon, Bulbasaur, stand up!."

"You can do it, Brazen!" Alicia said. But both Pokémon lay on the ground, fainted.

"That's enough, both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Volkner said. "This match is a tie."

"That battle was awesome, Alicia. I'm proud to call it my first one." he said, walking up to Alicia and holding out his hand. She shook it, then walked up to Brazen.

"Are you alright?" she asked. It looked at her and smiled slightly. "Char." it said. She put it in its Poké Ball. Christopher did the same with his Bulbasaur.

"Your Pokémon just need a nap in their Poké Balls, and they'll be good as new." Volkner said. "Now, we have to go through the Viridian Forest."

"Hey, you're going through the woods too, right?" Alicia asked Christopher. He nodded. "Why don't you come along with us? If that's okay with Volkner, of course."

"Hey, I'd love to." Christopher asked. They both looked at the older man. He sighed and nodded his head whist rolling his eyes. They both cheered and the group walked towards the entrance of the Viridian Forest.

* * *

This chapter came out pretty good for me not having any idea what to do when I sat down to do this. I think I'm going to do a Bonus Chapter next, with Volkner and Flint's first battle. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading and thank you **Serpent's Ballet** for reviewing _every _chapter. You don't know how excited I get to see your response. And finally, questions, comments, or suggestions, PM me, put it in a review, or my email.


	13. Bonus Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Rivals

_Please note that this chapter is not part of the story, but a 'Bonus Chapter', a chapter that is not part of Volkner's Journey though Kanto. Look at these as a 'Pokemon Chronicles' for the series. This chapter takes place 5 years before the events of the first Chapter. Next chapter will continue with the main story, but I wrote this so that I can get my crap together for the rest of the story (i.e. Which O/C is going to meet Volkner where, the storyline, the __**bad guys**__). Enjoy._

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 1**

Volkner looked at the Poké Ball in his hand as he walked out of his house. He had just gotten into a fight with his father again. A week ago was his 15th birthday, and his Dad promised him an Electric-type Pokémon for his birthday, but he had quickly ruined it today. "Today should have been a happy day for me." Volkner mumbled to himself, kicking a rock on the road. "I finally got my first Pokémon, but then Dad had to throw in the rule that I _had_ to become Gym Leader next year. This sucks, now I won't be able to travel around the world. I'll have to run the weakest Gym in Sinnoh."

"Yo, Volkner!" Volkner heard in the distance. He looked up to see his best friend, Flint, running up to him. On his shoulder was a Chimchar he had received for his birthday a couple weeks ago. Not only was Flint his best friend, but their parents were, too, so it was imminent that Volkner would get a Pokémon for his birthday, too.

Behind Flint was his 7 year old brother, Buck, holding a Baltoy _he _had got when Flint got his Chimchar. Buck had pure red hair like his brother, but it was straight and somewhat long, going down to about his chin. "Hey, you finally get your Pokémon?" Flint asked Volkner, looking at the Poké Ball in his hand. Volkner smiled slightly and released a yellow Pokémon with two red circles on its cheeks.

"Oh, wow, cool!" Buck said, putting his Baltoy on the ground and walking up to Pikachu. It shook Buck's hand with its little one, also giving him a static shock. "Ouch! That wasn't nice, Pikachu." he said, looking like he was going to cry.

"Oh, Buck, you're not going to cry, are you?" Flint asked, rolling his eyes. Buck quickly rubbed his eyes.

"No, I'm not crying, Pikachu… uh… shocked my eyes, right?" he said. Pikachu flinched at Buck's statement and looked at Volkner, shaking its head no fast.

"I still don't know why you didn't want a Fire-type, right Chimchar?" Flint said, rubbing the side of the orange monkey's head. "Chim!" it squealed happily.

"Volkner doesn't have to like Fire-types because you do, Flint." Buck said, slightly pouting. "_I_ don't, at least I don't want _all _Fire-types." Flint frowned at his little brother.

"The only reason you got Baltoy was because you begged Mom to give you a Pokémon so you would feel left out when me and Volkner had a Pokémon." Buck huffed and turned away, sitting on the ground and started to spin Baltoy like a top. "Anyway, why do you look upset? You should be happy you got a Pokémon. Is it you didn't want Pikachu?" Pikachu opened its eyes wide and looked at its new Trainer in horror.

"No, I like Pikachu, it's just I just got into a fight with my Dad. He wants me to run the Gym next year. And if I want Pikachu, I _have_ to run it."

"And, what did you say?" Flint asked. Volkner just looked at Flint like he was a moron.

"Let's see Flint, he has Pikachu. He had no choice but to take the job!" Buck said. Volkner smiled a little. Buck might have been younger than Flint by 8 years, but sometimes Volkner thought he was more mature than Flint… when he wasn't crying or whining about everything or when he begged for stuff… or, you know what, when he just wasn't being a pest.

"Aw, dude, that's alright." Flint said, putting his hand on Volkner's shoulder. "At least you got a Pokémon, right?" Volkner sighed and nodded. "So, how about a battle?" Flint said, showing off his shining white teeth in a smirk. Volkner smiled fully for the first time that day.

"Alright, you're on." Volkner said, running back to make room for the battlefield.

"Oh, I want to battle guys. Can I, please!" Buck asked, jumping up off the ground.

"No Buck, this is a big boy battle, the runts aren't allowed." Flint said, laughing. Buck crossed his arms and pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Kick his ass, Volkner." Buck mumbled. Volkner smiled slightly.

"What did you say, Buck?" Flint responded.

"I said 'kick his bum, Volkner.'" Buck said, sticking his tongue out at Flint. Flint rolled his eyes and looked at Volkner.

"You sure you want to do this? I've had Chimchar for 2 weeks, and you just _got_ your Pikachu." Flint said, smiling. "He's got more experience than your little mouse friend."

"Oh please, Flint, don't flatter yourself." Volkner responded. "The only thing you do is show off Chimchar's Ember attack to the school."

"Whatevs, man." Flint said, shrugging. He looked at the Chimchar on his shoulder. "Chimchar, I choose you." Chimchar squeaked with excitement and climbed down Flint's arm to the battlefield.

"Pikachu, let's go, buddy." Volkner said, pointing outward and looking at his Pokemon. The Mouse Pokémon nodded, sparks flying from its cheeks, and walked out in front of Chimchar. "Let's begin!"

"Chimchar, Ember attack!" Flint called out. Chimchar opened its mouth and bolts of fire shot out of it towards Pikachu.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu." Volkner said. Pikachu ran quickly out of the way of the Ember and tackled Chimchar as it landed on the ground.

"Jump back and use a Scratch attack!" Flint commanded. Chimchar back flipped to catch itself falling, and charged at Pikachu with its hands open, ready to Scratch Pikachu with its nails.

"Pikachu, Tail Whip now." Volkner said. Chimchar ran up to Pikachu and tried to Scratch it, but Pikachu side stepped it and tripped Chimchar with its tail, making it fall face-first into the ground.

"Chimchar, Leer attack!" Flint yelled. Chimchar got up and started glaring at Pikachu, its eyes glowing red.

"Pikachu, pay no attention to it, use ThunderShock!" Volkner called. Before Flint could react, sparks appeared around Pikachu's cheeks and an electrical blast was fired at Chimchar from its body. The Chimp Pokémon cried out in pain as it got electrocuted.

"Chimchar, break free!" Flint yelled. Chimchar shook off the ThunderShock and broke it off.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack." Volkner said calmly. Pikachu once again ran quickly and slammed itself into Chimchar hard, knocking it out. "And Chimchar is unable to battle." he said, smirking at his friend, who was in shock.

"Yes, that was excellent, Volkner!" Buck said, getting up and cheering, his Baltoy spinning around in glee.

"You beat me fair and square Volkner." Flint said. "But, let's make a bet. In 5 or 6 years, when I'm a powerful Trainer and you're the Gym Leader of Sunyshore Gym, we should battle again, but as a six-on-six battle to the end." Flint held out his hand for Volkner to shake it. Volkner smiled and shook his rival's hand.

"Sure." Volkner replied. "I'm going to hold you to that." he added. Flint nodded.

"And I'll battle the winner!" Buck announced, jumping up and down. Flint, Volkner and Buck looked at each other and all started to laugh. And Volkner was right, he never forgot about that bet. And neither did Buck…

* * *

The ending was perfect in my opinion. Next chapter is about the Viridian Forest. Anyone got any suggestion for the next Bonus Chapter? I'll be happy to take any!


	14. Attack of the Pidgeotto!

_By the way, I've forgot to mention this for the past few chapters, but has anyone noticed my icon? It's obviously for Volkner's Pokémon Adventure, it features Volkner, a sprite I made myself of Alicia, and their main Pokémon (Electivire & Brazen). I'm kinda proud of it, but it looks like it's missing something… I just don't know what? And… who's the guy in the background… mysterious… Just kidding, but now back to the story._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"You know, I should have waited to capture my Caterpie here." Alicia said, looking around the Viridian Forest. Everywhere you looked, there were Caterpies. Crawling up trees, through the bushes, sleeping in branches. There was also the usual Weedle and Wurmple here and there, too. "All these caterpillar Pokémon really give me the willies." The group had stopped for lunch and were munching on sandwiches Volkner had made beforehand. _It's a good thing I made extra._ Volkner thought. _I don't mind him, but I hope he doesn't follow us for the whole journey._

"I think their kinda cool, and besides, you wouldn't have Metapod if you caught one here." Christopher said, taking a bite. "But I heard there's a rare Pokémon here. I want that one."

"A rare Pokémon?" Volkner asked, looking at Christopher. The boy nodded and took out his Pokédex. He pressed a few buttons and a picture of a yellow mouse with red cheeks came up. **"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks."** Volkner smirked. "A Pikachu?"

"What's so great about a Pikachu?" Alicia replied. Christopher gasped.

"Seriously?" Christopher said. "Pikachu are one of the most known Pokémon ever! Lots of famous people have them! There's Ash from Pallet Town, Ritchie from Fordomar Town, any of these names ringing a bell?" Alicia thought for a moment.

"Ash kinda sounds familiar, but I've never heard of Ritchie." Alicia said.

"They were both in the Indigo League about 3 or 4 years ago. I watched both of their battles on my computer at home." Christopher turned towards Volkner. "Hey, you're older than both of us, did you watch the Indigo League?"

"The only battles I watched back then were mine." Volkner said. "I don't know this Ash kid at all. Or Ritchie. But I _do_ know about Pikachus. Pikachu was my starter Pokémon as well. And Electric-types are my specialty."

"Yeah, he's the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City." Alicia said, winking at Christopher. Christopher fell back off the log he was sitting on.

"Seriously?" he asked. "That's so awesome!" He sat back up and thought about that for a moment. "Wait, if you're the Gym Leader, why aren't you at your Gym… in _Sinnoh!"_

"He's trying to collect the badges here." Alicia said. Volkner nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"The usual, become Pokémon Master." Christopher said, taking off his sunglasses and polishing them. "You?"

"I want to become strong enough to challenge the Elite Four, and one day become a Flying-type Gym Leader."

"Ah, I see, that's why you were obsessed with my Pidgey." Alicia scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, sometimes I tend to get overactive when it comes to Flying-type Pokémon." Alicia said. Christopher reached in his pockets and got up suddenly.

"My wallet's gone!" he exclaimed, and started searching around the area on his hands and knees. "Aw man, that had all my money in it!" Volkner looked at Alicia and held out his hand. She sighed and put the wallet in his hand.

"I found it over here." Volkner said, giving him back his wallet.

"How'd it get over there?" he mumbled to himself. Volkner got up. "Where you going?"

"You want to catch a Pikachu, don't you?" Volkner replied, taking out a Poké Ball. "Raichu, go!" Volkner through his Poké Ball and the orange mouse Pokémon came out. "Raichu!" it said. "Raichu, there are Pikachu in these woods. Use Thunder into the air and see if other Pikachu respond. Raichu nodded and let out a huge electrical blast towards the sky. After a while, another electrical blast was seen in the sky. "There's your Pikachu." Volkner said. "And to me, that looked like a powerful Thunderbolt attack, which is rare for wild Pikachu."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Christopher said, running through the trees to get to where the Electric-type attack had occurred. Volkner recalled Raichu into its Poké Ball and he and Alicia ran after Christopher.

o 0 o

The group ran to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Here, one Pikachu was being attacked by a flock of about 8 Pidgeotto. As soon as the group came out of the bushes, all the Pigeon Pokémon looked directly at them with anger in their eyes. "Oh! Hi there Pidgeotto! I'm Alicia!" she said, walking up to them. Six Pidgeotto immediately attacked after seeing the girl coming after them, while two stayed behind to harass the Pikachu. Alicia screamed when she saw the birds come after.

"Jolteon, Raichu, Charge Beam now!" Volkner said, thinking fast and throwing two Poké Balls. Both Jolteon and Raichu came out of their balls in front of Alicia, their bodies crackling with electricity. The two Electric-types then blasted the Pidgeotto with a huge blast of electricity, making them freak out and fly away. Alicia fell to the ground on her knees.

"Whoa, that was scary. Thanks Volkner." Volkner nodded and looked at the beat-up Pikachu, still being attacked by two Pidgeotto. Volkner reached in his backpack and handed Christopher a pink and yellow Poké Ball with a blue rim and button.

"I'm going to have my Pokémon attack the Pidgeotto. When they're gone, use this Heal Ball on the Pikachu." Volkner said. Christopher looked at the strange Poké Ball in his hand and nodded, pressing the button to make it bigger. "Jolteon, Raichu, ThunderShock now!" Raichu fired two beams of electricity at one Pidgeotto from its yellow cheeks and Jolteon sent out a cyclone of electricity at the other. Both attacks hit the Pidgeotto and caught their attention. You could see the fire in their eyes as they flew at Volkner's Pokémon using a Tackle attack. "Jolteon, Raichu, Charge Beam now!" Like before, both Pokémon sparked with electricity before shooting a large beam of it at the two Pidgeotto. The two birds yelled as they got electrocuted and started to fly away. Volkner's eyes flashed at Christopher.

"Alright, go Heal Ball!" Christopher yelled, throwing the pink ball at the hurt Pikachu. The Pikachu was too weak to move, so the ball hit it and sucked it up. It started to shake around and stopped, releasing rainbow sparks, indicating it was caught. Christopher walked up to it and picked it up.

"A Heal Ball?" Alicia asked. "I've never heard of that Poké Ball."

"It's a Poké Ball that can only be found in Sinnoh." Volkner said, returning his Pokémon to their Poké Balls. "Once the Pokémon is caught in the ball, that Pokémon is healed automatically without having to go to a Pokémon Center." Volkner turned towards Christopher. "Now you have a Pikachu, too." Christopher looked at the Heal Ball in his hand with uncertainty.

"I didn't catch it fair and square." he replied. "I caught it just to heal it, that's it." Volkner thought for a moment.

"Why don't you ask Pikachu what _it_ wants to do." he suggested. Christopher sighed.

"Come out, Pikachu." The Heal Ball opened up in his hand and out popped the yellow Mouse Pokémon "Pika!" it said happily. Alicia kneeled down at it.

"Hi, Pikachu! You look so much better now!" she said, taking its hands and shaking them slightly.

"Pikachu." Christopher said. "I caught you so I could heal you and protect you from the Pidgeotto. If you want, I could release you so you can go home, or you could come along with me?" Pikachu looked at the boy and smiled, running up his shoulder. "Pika, Pikachu!" it said. Christopher picked it up in his hands. "You really want to come with me?" Pikachu nodded. "Okay, if you insist!" he said, laughing and putting it into the Heal Ball.

"Well, let's get out of these woods." Volkner said. "It won't be long before those Pidgeotto are back."

"How could Flying-type Pokémon be so mean, Volkner?" Alicia said. Volkner pointed up in a tree. On a branch was a nest. In the nest, a Pidgeotto was feeding three baby Pidgeys.

"You of all people should know Pidgeotto are territorial, and now more than ever now that their babies have hatched." he said.

"I knew that, I was just testing to see if _you_ knew that." Alicia said, sticking her tongue out. Volkner rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, there's the exit!" Christopher exclaimed, running up to it. In the distance, about a mile away, Volkner could see Pewter City. "Okay guys, I'm heading into Diglett's Cave to scan the Pokémon there with my Pokédex."

"Alright, Christopher. Next time we meet, we have to battle." Alicia said, smiling.

"Sure, but my Pikachu would beat your Flying-types any day." Christopher said. "Hey, Volkner. Thanks for… you know. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have captured Pikachu."

"Don't mention it." Volkner said, smiling slightly. Actually, he was smiling bigger than he usually did, but still not a full smile. Christopher waved as he ran into the cave, and Volkner and Alicia walked into Pewter City.

o 0 o

Meanwhile, somewhere in a remote region of Celadon City, the sound of commotion and slot machines echoed though-out the huge basement of the building from up above. Agena walked over the ugly green tiled floor, her heart pumping a million miles an hour. _What did I do?_ she asked herself. She ran a hand through her shoulder length pink hair and sighed. _I don't remember doing anything bad… What does the boss want? _It was dead quiet in the basement now, and the only thing she heard were the sound of her high heels clicking against the tiles. She walked past a Grunt, who noticed her and bowed.

"Lady Agena." he said and continued walking. She walked down and saw the red elevator that led to her boss's room. Quickly, she fixed her red uniform and walked into the elevator. The elevator started to descend as she fixed her boots, checked her Poké Balls on her belt and let out a deep breath. _I hope I don't get fired._ The elevator stopped and opened up. She walked into the hallway and turned the corner, where her boss's office was. Quickly, she knocked.

"Come in." a calm voice said. Agena turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said, sounding calmer than she actually was in her head. Her boss's office was decorated nicely, with little tree's hanging from the ceiling, a large tree that went up to her waist was in the corner. Towards the back of the office was a desk with a video phone, a stapler, paperwork, etc. The black office chair was facing towards the wall that had a map of Kanto on it. Next to the desk, a Persian slept on the floor next to its master.

"Ah, yes, Agena. Come in." the man in the chair said. "One of my Grunts informed me of some very intriguing news. You know Mt. Moon, near Pewter City, I presume?"

"Yes, sir?" Agena stated.

"It seems one of the scientists we took from Cinnabar Island slipped and said that they found the fossils in Mt. Moon. I want you to take your team and go to Mt. Moon." the man said. "And don't come back empty handed."

"Understood, boss. I won't let you down." she responded, secretly relieved. She opened the door to the office and left, taking out a walkie-talkie. "Team Red, we are heading for Mt. Moon, I repeat, Team Red."

* * *

Before you ask yourself, yes, Christopher will be back again, sometime or another. Also, Agena is one of my OC's. We'll find out more about her as the story progresses. Thank you for reading!


	15. Here, There, and Everywhere

_Alright, a Gym Battle chapter! I love these things! This story is a lot of fun for me to write. And everyone, if you have time, read LuckyAqua's story __**Once in a Lifetime**__, it just started out, but it is excellent to me. Just thought I'd spread some good news around._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Volkner sat in the Pokémon Center's main lobby, reading his guidebook to get more information about the Gym Leader here. Alicia walked up to him and he looked up at her. "Did you get a hold of your mom?" he asked. She nodded and sat down in the chair next to him.

"She was all worried that I was traveling around with a 20 year old man, but then I told her that you were a Gym Leader from Sinnoh and she wanted me to ask you for your autograph so she could show it to her co-workers." Volkner smiled a bit. _It's weird how Sinnoh's a whole different region, yet a lot of people know me._ "So, who's the Gym Leader?"

"Some guy named Flint." Volkner said.

"Isn't that the guy who you're, like, bffs with?" Alicia asked.

"We aren't bffs, we just grew up together, but it's a different guy." Volkner said. "This guy uses Rock-type Pokémon."

"Uhh!" Alicia exclaimed, making Volkner jump up suddenly. "Sorry, I just hate Rock-types. They're so boring, and the only thing they do is sit on the opponent to make them surrender." Volkner chuckled a bit.

"I guess you could put it that way." Volkner said. Nurse Joy signaled the both over and they walked up to her, retrieving their Pokémon with a thank you. "Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alicia said, following him and putting her Poké Balls in her backpack.

o 0 o

A little while later, they reached the Pewter Gym. The outside looked like huge boulders that were melded together. On the top, the words 'Pewter Gym' were carved into the stone. Volkner opened the door and opened his eyes wide at the sight. There was ugly designs everywhere. "What's up with this Gym?" Alicia asked, making a face.

"It looks like a herd of Smeargle threw up in here." Volkner said quietly, looking at the random marks on the walls and rocks. Alicia giggled quietly. "Hello?" Volkner called out. His voice echoed in the Gym. Out of the back, a man with graying brown hair and a face that was beginning to wrinkle came in, holding a set of twins, a boy and a girl, and a little girl behind him.

"Yes, hello there." the man said. "How may I help you, son?"

"Are you Flint?" Volkner asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay then, I want to battle you." Volkner said. The man looked confused at first, but then smiled.

"Well, alright then. Billy, Tilly, Cindy, go in with your mother, Daddy's got a battle to win." The kids yelled "Go Daddy!" then ran into the back room, chasing each other. Flint walked to one side of the Gym and Volkner stood on the other side. Alicia sat on the side where the bleachers were. "How about two Pokémon, fine with you?" Volkner scrunched together his eyebrows.

"If that's the rules, yeah." he replied. He watched as Flint took out a Poké Ball and threw it. The Poké Ball opened up and a Pokémon that looked like a giant boulder with smaller boulders stuck to its shell came out. "Golem!" it said, slamming its foot into the ground. "No ref?" Volkner asked.

"No. We don't need one, do we?" Flint responded. Volkner shook his head to shake off the confusing vibe this guy was giving him.

"I choose Ambipom!" Volkner said, throwing the monkey's Poké Ball. It danced around the stage as it came out. "Ohh ooh aahh ahh, Ambipom!"

"What an odd choice…" Flint said out loud, but mostly to himself. "Alright, Golem, Tackle attack!" "Golem." it uttered and pulled into a ball. It then started to roll towards Ambipom quickly.

"Ambipom, Agility!" Volkner commanded. Ambipom laughed and quickly front flipped over Golem. "Now use Nasty Plot!" Ambipom landed on the ground and started to glow red.

"Golem, Rock Throw now!" Golem pulled out of its shell and jumped up above Ambipom, then fell quickly.

"Ambipom, Agility!" Volkner said. Ambipom disappeared just as Golem hit the ground. "Now, use Nasty Plot!" Once again, Volkner's Ambipom's body started to glow crimson.

"I see what you're doing. Trying to raise Ambipom's special attack so it can attack me once it's powered up." Flint said. "Golem, use Magnitude!" Golem's body started to glow with a brown aura and it jumped into the air.

"Ambipom, Agility and land right on top of Golem!" Volkner said. Golem landed and shock waves came out at Ambipom, but Ambipom disappeared and reappeared on top of Golem. "Ambipom, Baton Pass!" Ambipom looked at Golem upside down and laughed in its face as it started to glow red and went back into its Poké Ball. "I choose Octillery!" The red octopus Pokémon came out right on top of Golem.

"Uh, oh. I didn't expect that!" Flint said, gasping.

"Octillery, Octazooka!" Using its suction cups to hold on, Octillery stretched to get in front of Golem, then blasted it with the water bomb attack. When the smoke cleared, Octillery stood on top of a fainted Golem, looking pleased with itself.

"Golem, return!" Flint called, putting it in its Poké Ball. "Go, Rhydon!" Out of Flint's Poké Ball came out the same Pokémon Blue had before. "Rhy!" it cried. "Rhydon, Horn Drill attack!" Rhydon's horn started to spin like a drill and it charged at Octillery, making the ground shake as it ran.

"Octillery, jump!" Volkner said. With incredible speed because of Ambipom's Agility/Baton Pass combo, Octillery jumped into the air. "Now Octillery, use Octazooka!" Octillery nodded and fired one of its signature water bombs at Rhydon. As it hit Rhydon square in the nose, it exploded. Octillery landed and cried out in happiness. The smoke cleared and Rhydon was on the ground unconscious. "Great job, Octillery!" Flint recalled his Rhydon.

"That was an excellent battle kid." Flint said, walking up and shaking Volkner's hand. "Thanks for that." He proceeded to turn around before Volkner interrupted him.

"Flint, my Gym Badge?" Volkner said, holding out his hand for the badge. Flint looked at him with confusion on his face. He started laughing.

"You wanted a _Gym Battle_?" he said. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not the Gym Leader!" Volkner fell to the floor anime style.

"Aren't you Flint?" Volkner said, getting up and pointing at the picture on his guidebook. Flint looked at it and started laughing.

"That book is not up to date!" he said. Volkner looked at it.

"This was made last month?" Volkner questioned. "Who is the Gym Leader here, then?"

"Well, that would be-"

"That would be me!" a voice said behind them. Behind Flint, there was a woman with curly brown hair that was shoulder length. She wore a bright pink tank top and a white skirt that covered her legs. "My name is Lola, I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader, and I accept your challenge."

"Uh, honey?" Flint said, walking up to her.

"Flint, would you be a dear and ref this match, please?" Lola said, winking at him. Flint blushed and nodded. Volkner shrugged and walked over to the Challenger's side of the Gym.

"This match will be a 2 on 2 match. Lola will choose her Pokémon first." Flint said.

"Alright Mr. Volkner, ready for this! Go Vaporeon!" Lola said, throwing a Poké Ball. Out came a blue Pokémon that looked a little like Jolteon, but with a large blue tail and fins around its head. Volkner took out a Poké Ball.

"In that case, I choose Jolteon!" he said, throwing the Poké Ball and releasing the yellow dog Pokémon.

"Begin!" Flint yelled.

"Vaporeon, Haze attack!" Lola yelled. Vaporeon opened its mouth and released a black smoke onto the arena, but Volkner could still see it a little. "Vaporeon, Acid Armor attack!" Suddenly, the shadow that Volkner could see disappeared.

"Jolteon, be careful." Volkner said. "ThunderShock into the smoke!" "Jolt!" it cried and fired a cyclone of electricity into the smoke. The smoke cleared away and Vaporeon wasn't seen.

"Vaporeon, Water Gun!" Lola called. Suddenly, Vaporeon appeared next to Jolteon and shot it with a blast of water from its mouth. Jolteon quickly recovered since it was an Electric-type. Volkner saw the water sink into Jolteon's fur, and knew if he used an Electric-type attack, Jolteon would get hurt.

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Volkner commanded. Jolteon's fur grew spiky and it released multiple yellow pins at Vaporeon. The pins hit Vaporeon and it fell to the ground.

"Vaporeon, use a Water Gun in the air!" Lola said. Vaporeon did as it was told and fired a Water Gun into the air. It landed on Vaporeon and the marks from the Pin Missile went away. "You see, Vaporeon has a special ability called Water Absorb, that makes it absorb Water attacks to heal itself. Now Vaporeon, use Bite attack!" Vaporeon charged at Jolteon and bit it in the foot. Jolteon cried out in pain. "Now, use Water Gun Vaporeon!" Vaporeon jumped back and shot Jolteon with a blast of water from its mouth. Jolteon got up slowly.

"Jolteon, use Thunder Wave!" Volkner said, watching the water sink into its fur. Jolteon's body became covered in electrical sparks. Suddenly, all the marks on Jolteon's body started to disappear. Lola gasped. "You see, Jolteon has a special ability called Volt Absorb, making it absorb any Electric attacks. And since water conducts electricity, Jolteon's wet fur absorbs the electricity, thanks to your Water Gun. Now Jolteon, Charge Beam!" Jolteon's body became surrounded in sparks again and this time, it fired a huge blast of electricity at Vaporeon. Lola's Vaporeon cried out as the electricity ran through its body, then fell to the ground, fainted.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon." Flint said. "Now honey-"

"Quiet, Flint, I'm trying to concentrate!" she snapped. "Now, let's see… I choose you Slowpoke!" she said, throwing a Poké Ball after recalling Vaporeon. Out of Lola's Poké Ball came a pink Pokémon with a long tail and a dopey look on its face. "Slowpoke." it said.

"I'm staying with Jolteon." Volkner said. "Jolteon, let's wrap this up to I can get my badge, use Charge Beam!" Jolteon cried out and released a blast of electricity towards Slowpoke.

"Slowpoke, Confusion!" Lola called. Slowpoke's eyes started to glow blue and Jolteon's Charge Beam stopped in mid air. "Get rid of it, Slowpoke!" Slowpoke moved it head to the right and the Electric attack blasted into a rock. "Slowpoke, Psychic attack!" Slowpoke's eyes turned blue again and Jolteon's body became surrounded in light blue.

"Jolteon!" Volkner called.

"Toss it, Slowpoke!" Lola commanded. Slowpoke moved its head to the left and it slammed Jolteon against the Gym wall, and landing next to Alicia. She went over to it and started petting it.

"Are you okay, Jolteon?" she asked it.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! The winner is Slowpoke!" Flint called. Volkner recalled Jolteon.

"Let's go, Luxray!" Volkner said, throwing his Pokémon's Pokéball. Out popped out the black and blue lion Pokémon from the flash. "Lux." it said, glaring at Slowpoke. "Luxray, use Fire Fang!" Luxray opened its mouth and it became filled with fire. Luxray started to run at Slowpoke.

"Slowpoke, use Water Pulse!" Lola called. Slowpoke opened its mouth and a ball of water appeared in front of it. It then fired the Water Pulse at Luxray.

"Jump, and switch to Ice Fang!" Volkner commanded. Luxray jumped into the air, and the fire in its mouth disappeared, then its fangs turned light blue and it shot two light blue beams from its mouth. The beams hit Slowpoke and a thin coating of ice appeared around it. Slowpoke was Frozen.

"Oh, no, Slowpoke!" Lola exclaimed.

"Luxray, let's finish it, use Crunch attack!" Volkner commanded. Luxray ran after and jumped on Slowpoke's frozen body. Its teeth started to glow white and it bit down on Slowpoke's tail. Luxray jumped back and Slowpoke had been knocked out.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle, the winner is Volkner!" Luxray ran up to its Trainer and Volkner petted its head.

"I win, Lola." Volkner said.

"Yes, you do!" she said, recalling her Slowpoke. Suddenly, a boy about 13 years old walked out from the back room.

"Mom, Dad, are you guys in here?" he said. He had spiky brown hair that kinda looked like a mix of Flint and Lola's hair, but he looked more like Flint. He wore a green and cream colored striped shirt and he wore blue jeans on his lower body. "Where have you guys been?" He looked over at Volkner, who was standing with his Luxray. "Is he a new challenger?" He looked around and saw the battlefield was freshly used. "You guys didn't have a Gym Battle, did you!" he yelled. Lola smiled nervously.

"Hello, Forrest." she said. The boy, Forrest, wiped his face with his hand and looked at Volkner.

"I'm sorry, sir, for the trouble these two have caused you." he said. "My name is Forrest, the Gym Leader of Pewter City." Volkner completely stood still.

"What?" he said quietly.

"Mom, why do you do this?" Forrest said. "Every time we have a new challenger, you have to battle them?" The littler kids walked in and stood in the doorway. There were eight of them.

"I'm sorry, Forrest, I just love to battle!" she said. "_I_ should be the Gym Leader."

"But you're not. Why didn't you tell her not to, Dad?"

"I tried to, son, but she just kept stopping me." Flint said. Volkner listened to their constant bickering long enough and he felt something inside snap.

"Shut up! I can't take it anymore!" he yelled, unlike his usual, quiet self. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "I've fought two different people today, I thought that they were both Gym Leaders and they weren't! Now I've got three people in here telling me that they're Gym Leaders! How do I know you're _even_ Gym Leaders! Maybe one of little kids is the Gym Leader?" He pointed to the kids.

"We're Gym Leaders!" the kids said in unison. Volkner screamed.

"I have never met a more messed up family in my life!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, sir. I really _am_ the Pewter City Gym Leader though, see?" he said, taking out a card saying he was the Gym Leader.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell." Volkner said, blushing from embarrassment. "I just want a battle _for a Gym Badge_ so I can get out of this insane asylum for the deranged, please."

"Yeah, I'll be happy to challenge you. Dad, can you ref, please?" Forrest said. "This time for the actual Gym Leader." Flint nodded and scratched his head nervously, getting once again up on the Ref's podium. Luxray sat next to Volkner and he shook off the anxiousness of leaving this place soon.

* * *

Tricked you, _next_ chapter will be the Gym Battle. This Chapter was fun for me to make, I laughed along the way. Thanks for reading!


	16. The Mini Rock Solid Pokémon Trainer

_Alright, I basically got everything all set up. I have Alicia's team figured out. I got all of your Oc's ready and mapped out on where they'll be. Unless Volkner gets a new Pok__é__mon in the anime, or I get a new Oc, everything is all ready. Also, I have 2 Oc's I've made. You've already met the first one, Agena. The next one will be coming in later, most likely Saffron City. Also, a surprise character will be coming during the Saffron City Arc… anyone wanna guess who?_

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

"The battle between Volkner, the challenger, and Forrest, the Gym Leader is about to begin!" Flint said. "Each Trainer is allowed to use 2 Pokémon each, and only the Challenger can make substitutions. The Gym Leader will go choose his Pokémon first." Forrest took out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Geodude!" he said, throwing the Poké Ball. Out of the light came a round, rock-like Pokémon with arms, a mouth, and eyes. "Geodude." it said.

"Octillery, go!" Volkner said, tossing his Poké Ball. The octopus Pokémon came out with a sigh. _Octillery is a little tired out from the battle it had with Flint._ Volkner thought. _But taking down Geodude will be a piece of cake._

"Begin!" Flint said, raising both flags.

"Geodude, Mega Punch, now!" Forrest said, not wasting any time. Geodude's fist became surrounded by a white aura and it punched Octillery in the mouth. "Now, use Sandstorm!" Geodude waved its hands up and a huge sandstorm rushed and blew through the whole Gym.

"Octillery, use Water Gun!" Volkner yelled through the storm. Octillery tried to look for Geodude, but couldn't see it through the Sandstorm. Suddenly, Geodude shot out of the ground.

"Geodude, use Seismic Toss!" Volkner barely heard Forrest say. Geodude grabbed Octillery by the head, and floated high into the air. It turned around and threw Octillery to the ground. Octillery cried out as it fell to the ground and crashed into a boulder. The Sandstorm stopped and Octillery was knocked out.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Geodude." Flint said. Volkner recalled his Pokémon and pointed into the arena, looking at the Luxray next to him.

"Luxray, sic 'em!" Volkner said. Luxray jumped out in the battle field.

"Luxray versus Geodude, begin!" Flint said.

"Luxray, Swagger!" Volkner called. Luxray looked menacingly at Geodude and its body became outlined in red. Suddenly, Geodude's eyes then started to glow a faint red, meaning the attack worked and it was now confused.

"Geodude?" Forrest asked it.

"Luxray, Iron Tail!" With great speed, Luxray ran at Geodude and jumped into the air, its tail starting to glow. It flipped twice through the air and slammed its tail into the confused Geodude. The Rock Pokémon rolled over and fainted instantly.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray!" Flint said.

"Wow, Volkner, that was awesome! You beat my Geodude in less than a minute!" Forrest said, recalling his Geodude.

"Back home, Luxray was my main battler." Volkner said, smiling slightly. Forrest took out another Poké Ball.

"Your Luxray has no chance against this though, go Steelix!" The Poké Ball opened up and a huge Pokémon that looked like a giant snake made out of polished rocks came out of it. "Steelix!" it yelled, shaking the whole Gym.

"Oh my god!" Alicia yelled, holding onto her seat.

"Maybe, maybe not." Volkner said, smirking. He knew Steelixs very well, especially since his top student had one.

"Steelix versus Luxray for the Boulder Badge! Begin!" Flint said.

"Steelix, use Rock Throw!" Forrest yelled. Steelix yelled and smashed its tail into the floor, making rocks fly at Luxray.

"Luxray, break the rocks with Ice Fang!" Volkner called. Luxray's teeth started to glow light blue and blue beams shot out of them and broke the rocks into little pebbles. "Scary Face now!" Luxray proceeded to make a face that would make even grown men have accidents in their pants. Steelix flinched back. "Luxray, Fire Fang!" Instantly, Luxray's mouth was covered with flames and it jumped on Steelix, taking a big bite out of its jaw. The Iron Snake Pokémon cried out loudly.

"Shake it off, Steelix!" Forrest cried. Steelix started shaking its head ferociously, while Luxray held on tightly, all the meanwhile the fire on Steelix's face was starting to spread throughout its body. Finally, Luxray let go and Steelix stopped fidgeting, looking at Luxray. _Steelix is tired now, time to finish it off._

"Luxray, let's wrap this up!" Volkner said. "Hyper Beam attack!" Forrest gasped as a orange ball formed in Luxray's mouth. Then, Luxray called out and released a huge beam of energy at Steelix. The beam hit Steelix right where Luxray had burned it, and it fell to the ground with a huge 'thump' that shook the whole Gym.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner of the battle, and the match is Volkner of Sunyshore City!" Flint said, pointing a flag at Volkner. Forrest recalled Steelix into its Poké Ball and walked up to Volkner.

"That battle was awesome." he said. Luxray walked up to Volkner and obediently sat down next to its Trainer. "Your Luxray is an awesome battler as well."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself... for a kid with an insane family." Volkner said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, I think. And now, I present you with the Boulder badge." Forrest said, taking a gray badge from his pocket and giving it to Volkner. Alicia ran up to Volkner.

"Volkner, you did it!" Alicia said. She looked over at Forrest, who was blushing at her. "I'm sorry, can I help you?" Forrest took her hand.

"Apologizes are a waste of time." he said, getting down on one knee. "I would have happily waited until the end of time for just one fleeting, but lovely glimpse of your radiant beauty, my blooming flower."

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked.

"May I ask your name?" he asked.

"My name's Alicia." she responded.

"Alicia, for one in the through of such blossoming beauty, it's the perfect name." Forrest got up and took both of her hands. "To stand in a field of flowers with you would be a dream come true."

Suddenly, Alicia let go of his hand and smacked him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever touch me without my permission, do you understand me!" she yelled. Forrest got up off the ground, a red mark on his face on his face in the shape of a hand.

"So, can we go steady?" he asked. Alicia screamed and kicked him in the shin. Volkner picked her up and threw her on his shoulder.

"Thanks again for the badge." Volkner said, waving and walking out of the Gym while Alicia kicked and screamed for Volkner to 'let her go' and 'let me at 'em!' Secretly, Volkner was happy he was out of that Gym. He vowed to never again step foot into that Gym.

o 0 o

"Mt. Moon is in sight, Lady Agena." a Grunt said, who was flying the huge Team Rocket helicopter. Agena stood up and looked out the front window to see the huge mountain, her blue high heel boots clicked as she walked.

"That's it, huh?" she said. "Great, just what I need, a dark, wet cave while digging through mud to find some lousy fossils." She sighed. "But, the boss's orders are the boss's orders." She fixed her gold earrings that were on her ears. The earrings were also a communicator. "Team Red, prepare the digging tools, we're approaching Mt. Moon."

* * *

It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it was alright. Thank you everyone for reading!


	17. Team Rocket

_Random babble, you can skip if you want. I've had Lady Gaga's Bad Romance stuck in my head for like 3 days now. It won't get out. Oh well, it's a good song. I've been listening to it non stop while I have been writing the last 3 chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Volkner walked up to Nurse Joy and collected his Pokémon. It was early in the morning, Volkner's Pokémon all recovered from their Gym Battle, or multiple battles yesterday. "Here you go, Volkner, your Pokémon are fully healed." she said to him. Volkner put the Poké Balls in his pocket and smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." he said. "Could you tell me where the next closest Pokémon Gym is?" Nurse Joy nodded.

"Of course I can. You came here from Viridian City, right?" Volkner nodded. "Then the next Gym closest to here is the one in Cerulean City east of here. You have to go through Mt. Moon to get there, though." Volkner turned around and walked out the door, thanking Nurse Joy again. Outside, Alicia was battling a girl named Sally they had run into before Volkner went into the center. The girl had asked Alicia to battle her, and now it was Metapod vs. Nidoran , a blue Pokémon that kinda looked like a hamster with a small horn.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting attack!" Sally called out. Nidoran opened its mouth and purple darts shot out of it towards Metapod.

"Metapod, Harden now!" Alicia called. "Metapod." it said, and started to glow greenish white. The poison darts bounced off Metapod's hardened shell.

"That's it! Double Kick attack!" the other trainer called. The Nidoran jumped into the air, flipped twice and stuck its foot out, falling towards Metapod.

"Harden once more, Metapod!" Like before, Metapod glowed bright green again. The Nidoran hit Metapod and a cracking sound from its foot was heard. It cried out and bounced back, fainted.

"Oh, no, Nidoran!" the girl cried out. Alicia jumped for joy.

"Great, Metapod!" she said. Metapod looked at its trainer, then started to glow. "Yay! Metapod's evolving!" The bright light that was Metapod rose into the air and when it faded, a purple butterfly with white wings was in its place. "Frreee!" it cried, fluttering around Alicia. "Oh, wow. Hi Butterfree." she said, dancing around with it. "You're so cute! I love you!"

"Good battle." the other girl said, sticking out her hand. Alicia shook Sally's hand and the trainer walked into the Pokémon Center. Alicia walked up to Volkner.

"So where are we going next?" she asked.

"Cerulean City. We must go through somewhere named Mt. Moon." Volkner replied.

"Mt. Moon!" Alicia squealed. Volkner looked at her.

"You know it?"

"Yeah, it's the only place in Kanto that you can find Clefairys! They are so cute and squishy and they have the cutest little wings on their back!"

"Whatever, do we got everything?" Volkner asked, ignoring Alicia's last statement. Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, I picked stuff up yesterday, right Butterfree?" "Frreee!" it said happily. "Now let's go. There's Pokémon Center right before we head in."

"Great, let's go." Volkner said.

o 0 o

"Rattata, Tackle attack!" a boy yelled. A purple rat Pokémon charged at Alicia's Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Confusion attack!" she commanded. Butterfree's eyes flashed blue and Rattata froze in its place, then shot back and landed on the ground. This was the third battle Alicia had been in since they got onto Route 3. All the Trainers here saw her Butterfree flying behind her and immediately wanted to challenge her. She managed to win all the battles she had been in.

"Rattata, use Bite attack now!" the Trainer said. Rattata got up and showed its teeth at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore!" Alicia commanded. Butterfree flew above Rattata and released orange powder from its wings onto Rattata, making it paralyzed and unable to move. The Trainer sighed and recalled his Rattata. "Bye, see you later!" she called, waving to the Trainer as he ran off. "We are on fire today, Butterfree!" Butterfree cried in happiness. Volkner walked up behind her.

"Don't let these wins all get to your head." Volkner said. Alicia patted his arm.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm not, Volkner." she said. "Look, there's the entrance to Mt. Moon over there! Wait, but what are they doing here?" Sure enough, there was a large entrance area into the cave. But there were police cars around the area, and in front of the small Pokémon Center next to the cave.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out, their in the way of getting through Mt. Moon." Volkner said, walking up the hill and up to a blue haired woman in a police outfit, an Officer Jenny, who was talking to another cop. "Excuse me Officer Jenny, why is Mt. Moon blocked off?" Jenny turned towards him.

"We've gotten reports from a few number of people saying that Team Rocket was in the area." she replied to him.

"Team Rocket?" Volkner asked.

"Team Rocket is a evil organization that steals and sells rare Pokémon and makes them do their bidding."

"Hm, kinda like Team Galactic…" Volkner said to himself.

"Team Galactic? You must be from the Sinnoh region!" Officer Jenny said. Volkner nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I'm trying to get into the Indigo League, and I need to get through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City." Volkner said. Jenny thought for a minute.

"I'm afraid I can't just let a couple of starting Trainers just walk right through here."

"I can assure you, Officer Jenny, me and my traveling companion will be just fine." Volkner said, taking out his Badge Case, opening it up and showing Jenny the Soul Badge, the Earth Badge, and the Boulder Badge. He also took out a spare Beacon Badge he had as a souvenir. "Also, I was the Gym Leader of the Sunyshore City Gym." Officer Jenny looked at the badges he showed her carefully.

"Yup, these are 100% real Pokémon League Badges. You're free to go through, but be _very_ careful, these thugs aren't ordinary, they _won't_ be afraid to harm you, or your Pokémon." Officer Jenny said, raising the Caution tape that covered the entrance.

"Thank you, Officer." Volkner said, him, Alicia, and Butterfree walking into the cave.

o 0 o

"Team B, have you found anything yet?" Agena said.

"_No ma'am, just rocks. I'll report back if I see anything."_

"Roger that. What about you, Team A?"

"_Same here, Lady Agena. We did find a fragment of a shining stone though, should I hold onto it?"_

"Hmm, it might be a Moon Stone… Hold onto it for now, report back if you see anything else." There was a bleep as the connection was cut. Agena wiped some mud off her boot and noticed a Paras looking at her. "Beat it, or you become mushroom soup." she said to it. The creature jumped up and ran off like the wind. She smiled at herself. Suddenly, she saw shadows and heard footsteps. She looked at the shadows and saw that they were wearing hats, had a flashlight, and a nightstick around their waist. They were following the trail of lights her team had put up around the place to they could see.

"Hey, look!" one cop said, noticing her and taking out a Poké Ball. "It's Team Rocket." Two grunts ran behind Agena.

"Take them down, boys." Agena said, crossing her arms across her chest. A grunt behind her threw a Poké Ball and a blue bat Pokémon with no eyes came out.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" the grunt commanded. Blue waves came out of Zubat's mouth and hit the Police Officers.

"Goodnight Officers." Agena said, smiling as the two cops held their ears and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be a big one… I hope! I'll post it up either tonight or tomorrow, since I don't have school tomorrow (Yay)! I'm so glad I could kinda write in that Metapod evolved into Butterfree without making it kinda dumb. Alright, thanks for reading!


	18. First Encounter

_I kinda got good news: I made a Deviantart account. I made it so that the people (you) could see what I see when I write the chapters. I made sprites of the Oc's that I and everyone who wrote in an Oc for the story, and I posted the ones that have appeared in the story. I didn't put up Volkner or Zachery because that would be plagiarism (Volkner obviously, and Zachery is exactly based off an Ace Trainer from Diamond and Pearl, so that would be a big no-no on my part -_-') I hope you all like them! (littlmiget123 .deviantart .com). (No Spaces)_

_I also think its a good idea to start putting this up: _**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to, I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters, but I and others own the Oc's that are a part of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

When Volkner and Alicia walked in, they were immediately attacked by a swarm of Zubat. The Zubat swooped down at them one by one, trying to Bite them. "Why are they attacking us!" Alicia yelled, getting on her knees. Her hands were over her head, trying to protect herself. Volkner had his hands over his head as well.

"Well, it might have something to do with those lights." he said, pointing down the path. All along the walls of the cave, someone had set up lights, probably so they could see. "Make them go to sleep!"

"Butterfree Sleep Powder!" Alicia called, both of them covering their mouth and nose with their hands so they would breathe in the powder. Butterfree flew above the flock and flapped its wings, blue powder coming out of them and falling onto the Zubat. The Bat Pokémon slowly, one by one, fell to the ground asleep. "Thank you, Butterfree."

"The lights are confusing the wild Pokémon." Volkner said, looking at a Paras who was planting its mushrooms into the ground. A Sandshrew was rolled into a ball and continually rolling into a wall. "They're used to being in the dark."

"Do you think it's Team Rocket?" Alicia asked. Volkner nodded.

"Most likely, only a cold hearted person would put these Pokémon through this." A huge noise was heard that sounded like a drill. A group of Bronzor floated away from the noise in a rush. "C'mon, let's go!" Volkner ran at the noise and around the corner was a huge drill being operated by a man dressed in black with a big 'R' on the front of their shirt. Suddenly, one of the men noticed them.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked, taking out a Poké Ball. "Team Rocket don't take kindly to strangers." Three more walked up with snickers on their face. "We _might_ not tell our Commander about you if you hand over all your Pokémon."

"It _is_ Team Rocket…" Alicia said quietly, moving behind Volkner.

"And _I_ don't take kindly to people who hurt Pokémon. Do you realize what you're doing to these Pokémon?"

"It doesn't matter, they will all be captured anyways." the Grunt said. He and his other teammates threw their Poké Balls into the air, and a Ekans, Rattata, and two Zubat came out. "Now, hand over the Pokémon, or we attack."

"It's _you_ kind of people that piss me off!" Volkner yelled, throwing two Poké Balls, revealing his Raichu and Jolteon.

"Butterfree, let's join this battle!" Alicia said, coming out from behind Volkner and taking a Poké Ball out. "You too, Brazen!" Out of Alicia's Pokémon came out her Charmander.

"No need to, Alicia." Volkner said. "Raichu, Jolteon, Charge Beam now!" The two Electric Pokémon started to crackle with electricity.

"Oh no!" the grunt yelled. "Hurry! Get contact with Lady Agena! Tell her-" But he was cut off by the circle of Pokémon flying into him with the electrical blast. They all crashed into the drilling machine and it exploded, making them fly out of the cave.

"Good job you two." Volkner said, recalling them. Alicia recalled Brazen. "We have to find the Commander, Agena I think he said. The best way is probably to follow the trail of lights." Volkner started walking, following the trail.

"We can beat 'em, right Butterfree?" Alicia said, smiling. "We aren't afraid. Volkner took them out so easily."

"That's because they were the low levels." he said.

"Oh, please, how strong can the Commander be? I mean, _I_ could have beaten those members myself. I'm starting to think this 'Team Rocket' is just a bunch of weaklings." She looked up at Volkner and noticed him staring at her. He pointed to the ground and two unconscious Officers dressed in the same outfit as Officer Jenny's men were on the floor. There was another huge drilling machine being operated by three Grunts. Next to them, a woman with pink, shoulder length hair, wearing a dark red Team Rocket uniform was staring at them from where she was sitting on a rock, smiling slightly with deep blue eyes. She had dark blue gloves and long boots on her hands and feet. On her chest was a large dark blue 'R'. Alicia thought to herself how beautiful the woman was as she spoke up to them.

"I thought for sure you two were more cops." the woman said. "You would think that the others would be worried about those two by now."

"Are you Agena?" Alicia asked.

"Why, yes I am, little girl. Are you the ones who attacked my men?" the woman responded.

"We are." Alicia said proudly. "That wasn't very nice, you know, those men just attacking us on the spot like that. It's a good thing they were weak."

"You better watch your mouth, little girl." Agena said calmly. "I don't like it when people interfere with our work."

"You're hurting and confusing innocent Pokémon that have nothing to you." Volkner said. "Do you have no heart?"

"I have a heart, I just take orders, and I do them with any means necessary." she replied. "The Pokémon here will be captured after the mission anyway." She sighed and stood up. "Now, I don't like to battle much and you seem like nice people, so I'll ask you nicely: Leave or I'll remove you by force." Alicia walked forward.

"No way, lady. We'll fight you! C'mon Butterfree." Alicia said, stepping forward. Butterfree flew in front of Alicia. "I'll take care of _her_, Volkner." A Grunt stepped out from behind Agena and released a Zubat.

"Use Supersonic attack!" the grunt said.

"Butterfree, Confusion attack!" Alicia called. Blue waves came out of Zubat's mouth and at Butterfree, but Butterfree's eyes started to glow blue and the waves were sent back at the Zubat, knocking it out. The grunt recalled the Zubat and took out another Poké Ball.

"Stand down, soldier, I'll handle this one." Agena said. She stood up and took out a Poké Ball from her belt. "One last chance, kid." Alicia, however, stood tall with a smile on her face. "Alright, just remember I won't give any mercy when I'm about to kill you!" Agena threw the Poké Ball and it opened up. Out of the light came a Pokémon that looked like a huge pile of sludge. "Muk!" it bellowed out.

"Yuck, that's gross!" Alicia said, taking out her Pokédex. **"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon. A ****horribly toxic liquid seeps out of its body."** "That's it?" Alicia said to her Pokédex. "Hey, It's a Poison-type! Butterfree, Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes started to glow blue and Muk was hit with a small blast of energy, but it looked like nothing happened. "My attack didn't work?"

"You think an attack from a _low level_ Pokémon will effect _my_ Muk!" Agena replied, smirking. "Muk, Sludge Bomb now!" The Sludge Pokémon opened its mouth and globs of brown sludge came out and hit Butterfree, making it fall to the ground.

"Butterfree?" Alicia asked, but Butterfree was fainted. She recalled her Butterfree and took out another Poké Ball. "Well, then I choose Brazen!" she said. Volkner grabbed her wrist before she could throw her Poké Ball. "Hey, what are you doing, let go of me!"

"That Muk is _way_ too powerful for your Pokémon." Volkner said. "I'll handle this one."

"So the silent, handsome type decides to step up." Agena said. "Okay, then, I'll kill you both."

"Not so fast. You don't know what I can do." Volkner replied, taking out a Poké Ball. "What you do to these Pokémon is not right, and I will stop it!" He threw his Poké Ball and his Luxray came out. "Lux!" it cried. Agena raised her eyebrows.

"You're not a beginning Trainer like your friend?" Agena said, then shrugged. "Muk, use Poison Gas attack." Muk opened its mouth wide and a thick smoke came out of its mouth.

"Charge Beam now!" Luxray's body cackled with electricity and the blast shot at Muk, breaking through the gas and hitting Muk. Muk cried out as it got electrocuted, then recovered some.

"Muk, Mud Bomb!" Muk opened its mouth and globs of brown mud shot at Luxray.

"Dodge them!" Volkner yelled. Luxray back flipped back as the mud hit the ground in front of it. "Charge!" Luxray's body became surrounded in sparks as it began to charge its electricity. "Now, Charge Beam!"

"Muk, Harden!" The blast of electricity was even more powerful now that Luxray was charged, but the attack did little damage as the blast hit a hardened Muk. "Good, now use Sludge attack!" Muk opened its mouth and it spit Sludge at Luxray, hitting it.

"Shake it off, Luxray! Iron Tail attack!" Luxray shook its head and its tail started to glow white. It then ran at Muk and jumped into the air.

"Sludge Bomb attack!" Agena yelled. Muk tried to hit Luxray with the attack, but Luxray would jump out of the way. Luxray then jumped into the air and slammed its tail into Muk's head. "Use Sludge Bomb again!" Muk fired bunches of sludge at Luxray.

"Luxray, try to dodge them!" Volkner called out. Luxray dodged all the Sludge thrown at it.

"I have had enough of this! Muk, Flamethrower!" Agena called. Muk opened its mouth and a red-orange flame came out of its mouth and at Luxray.

"Luxray, counter with Charge Beam!" Volkner said. Luxray nodded and fired a blast of electricity at the Flamethrower attack. Both attacks collided with each other and exploded.

"Okay, say good-bye, kid." Agena said. "Muk, use Fire Blast!" Muk's eyes flashed red and it shot a blast of fire that took the shape of a star. The Fire Blast came barreling at Luxray.

"Luxray, Hyper Beam now!" Volkner said quickly. An orange ball appeared in front of Luxray's mouth and it fired a beam from it. The two attacks collided and exploded. Agena smiled at Volkner.

"It's a surprise your Luxray can take my Muk's attacks." Agena said. Suddenly, the drilling stopped.

"Lady Agena, we found a fossil!" a grunt said, running up to his Commander and showing her a rock that looked like a spiral shell. Agena inspected it and nodded.

"Perfect, get it in the chopper." Agena looked at Volkner and Alicia. "You two are lucky that we found what we were looking for earlier than expected." she recalled her Muk. "Had we not, you would have been dead." She took out another Poké Ball. "Arbok, use Haze attack!" A purple cobra Pokémon came out and opened its mouth, a thick black smoke coming out and filling the cave area with smoke. When the smoke cleared, the only evidence that Team Rocket was here was the lights on the wall, and the large hole where the drill was.

"They got away." Alicia said, disappointed. Volkner looked at her.

"This won't be the last time we see her, or Team Rocket." Volkner said. "You must not underestimate them next time." Alicia nodded.

"I know, _you _couldn't even beat her." Alicia said. "Now, let's get out of this cave."

"You don't want to look for Clefairy?" Volkner asked. Alicia shook her head.

"No, I think they've been put through enough." Volkner smiled.

"Spoken like a true Pokémon Trainer, Alicia."

o 0 o

Agena walked down to her Boss's office, two Grunts behind her holding a box that had the Pokémon fossil in it. She felt pretty proud of herself. She knocked on the front door. "Yes?" the voice inside said. Agena walked in.

"Boss, our mission was a success." Agena said. "We retrieved something that looked like an Omanyte shell. However, there were intruders, so we did not capture any Pokémon."

"That's fine, Agena." the boss said. "Good work. Send the fossil to the lab in Cinnabar Island." Agena nodded her head at the Grunts and they rushed off to do as the boss had said. "In the meantime, I think that I will send Thorad to Silph Co. sometime within the next week. I have some unfinished business there that was interrupted about 3 years ago."

"Sir, Thorad?" Agena asked.

"You question my judgment?" the boss said. He was facing the wall and looking at the map of Kanto like the last time Agena was in here.

"No, of course not, sir, but-"

"But nothing!" the boss yelled, making Agena jump in surprise. "You have your orders." She sighed.

"Yes, sir." she said, leaving the office.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't have this up sooner, but my computer got hit with a virus, so I had to run scans and get rid of it. Yay! Next stop: Cerulean City!


	19. Midnight Kidnapping

_I think the Misty I'm going to put in here will the Misty from the anime, because I like her, and the one in HeartGold and SoulSilver looks really dumb. I made 2 sprites of Misty, one holding Azurill, and one not, which I will post on Deviantart soon if you guys like the sprites I made._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"The exit!" Alicia yelled. She ran out of the exit and danced around in the sunset light. "I thought we were never going to make it out of that place." There was an Officer Jenny on this side of the cave, too. She had a gold pentagon on her hat. The shapes on their hat was the only way to tell the differences between the Jennys.

"Who are you!" she yelled at them. "Are you part of Team Rocket! You're under arrest for Pokémon Poaching!" She took out handcuffs and held them out.

"Whoa, lady! Calm down, we're not Team Rocket!" Alicia said, putting her hands in front of her.

"The Officer Jenny from Pewter City let us through." Volkner said. Officer Jenny thought for a moment.

"How do I know that you're not Team Rocket in disguise?" she replied. Volkner took out his Badge Case and opened it up, as well as taking out the Beacon Badge in his pocket. "Alright, and you, Missy miss?" Alicia looked at Jenny.

"Do you _really_ think I would be a Team Rocket member? I'm only 13!" she replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, please, I've seen younger Rocket members." Jenny said. "Now, some proof that you're a trainer, and _not_ a Rocket agent." Alicia started to fidget.

"I don't have any badges or ribbons I could show you to prove that." she said. Volkner reached into Alicia's coat pocket, took out her Pokédex and pressed a couple buttons. **"I am Pokédex model BT51, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pok****é****mon Trainer Alicia Lindel of Saffron City. My function is to provide Alicia with information and advise regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**

"There." Volkner said.

"Well, that's evidence enough for me." she said, putting away the headphones. "I'm sorry I was so suspicious! I've just been on my toes since I've been informed Team Rocket was here."

"Team Rocket already left." Volkner said to the Officer. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, Volkner battled the top Commander, and they disappeared." Alicia said.

"You battled with Team Rocket?" Jenny asked. "I'll have to take you down to the station in Cerulean City to answer some questions."

"That's fine, we were heading that way anyway." Volkner said.

o 0 o

"Alright, let me get this straight, the Commander's name was Agena, and she has pink, shoulder length hair that partially covers one eye, and she wears a red Team Rocket uniform with blue gloves and boots, right?" Volkner and Alicia nodded. They were both in the Cerulean City Police Station and being questioned by Officer Jenny. "And what were they in Mt. Moon for?"

"I think they were searching for fossils." Volkner said. "Right before she ended our battle, a Grunt had said they found one, and they left." Jenny sighed. "What _I _don't understand is how they escaped without you _or _the Officer Jenny from Pewter City knowing?"

"They probably used a helicopter that they hid in the center of Mt. Moon. That's an open spot in the middle of the mountain where the Clefairys do their weekly ritual to the Moon Stone." Jenny replied. "I'll call my cousin in Pewter City and swap stories with her. In the meantime, you're free to go."

"Thank you. We'll be at the Pokémon Center tonight if you need us." Volkner said, gathering his backpack and leaving.

o 0 o

"Uh, I'm so glad we're out of there." Alicia said. "I get really nervous around cops. Plus, that Officer Jenny kept saying we were things we weren't." They were inside a room they had rented from the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City, and by the time they had gotten out of the Police Station, it was five past nine. They had made it just in time before the Pokémon Center closed.

"At least we were able to drop off our Pokémon for tomorrow's Gym battle." Volkner said.

"Oh, yeah. Who's the Gym Leader here?" Alicia asked. Volkner took out his guidebook and smirked.

"The Gym Leader here is a girl named Misty, and it's a Water-type Gym."

"Hey, this badge should be a synch to get, huh?" Alicia said. Suddenly, they heard a girl scream coming from outside. "Did you hear that?" Volkner nodded. "We have to help, how are we suppose to get out? The Pokémon Center doors are locked." She looked over to see Volkner on the desk in between the twin beds and opening the window. "Wait for me!"

Volkner and Alicia jumped out the window and as they landed, they saw a man in a black suit and a red 'R' on the front of his shirt running down the road carrying a brown bag on his shoulder. "Team Rocket." Volkner said. "Stop! Now!" The man turned around to look at Volkner and Alicia, and started running again .

"I choose you, Brazen!" Alicia said, and reached to grab a Pokéball on her belt, but they were gone. "Oh, no, my Pokémon are still being taken care of Nurse Joy." Volkner reached into his pants pocket and felt nothing but spare pocket lint.

"Mine are, too." Volkner said. "How can we stop him?" Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.

"Staryu, go!" a female voice said. Out of the light, a brown star-like Pokémon with a red gem in the center of body came out. "Staryu, Tackle attack!" The Star-Shape Pokémon started to spin around and hit the Team Rocket grunt in the back. He fell to the ground and got back up quickly. Volkner looked over and saw a girl about 14 with orange hair wearing a yellow suit with a red under-suit. "You won't get away with stealing my Pokémon!" The grunt took out a Poké Ball.

"That's what you think! Go Machop!" the grunt said, throwing his Poké Ball and a gray humanoid Pokémon came out. The Pokémon had large muscles, too. "Machop!" it called. "Karate Chop!"

"Staryu, Water Gun attack!" the girl commanded. Staryu lowered its uppermost limb and shot a blast of water from it at the Machop. The Machop fell to the ground fainted. The Rocket Grunt recalled Machop and took out another Poké Ball.

"Drowzee, go!" the grunt called. A yellow and brown Pokémon with a large nose came out. "Drowzee." it said in a mystifying voice. "Use Confusion attack!" Drowzee's eyes started to glow blue and the girl's Staryu rose into the air and then slammed into the ground. The gem on its body started to flash.

"Oh, no, Staryu!" the girl yelled. "Here, you did a good job." she said, recalling it into its Poké Ball. She took out a Lure Ball. "Go, Corsola!" A pink and white Pokémon with horns on its head came out. "Corsola!" it said.

"Drowzee, use Psybeam!" the grunt yelled. A multicolored beam shot out of its eyes and at Corsola.

"Corsola, Mirror Coat!" the girl yelled. Corsola started to glow orange, and the Psybeam hit Corsola, but then curved around and hit Drowzee, stunning it. "Now, Spike Cannon!" Corsola's whole body started to glow white and it pointed its horns at the stunned Drowzee. Then, white needles shot at Drowzee, making it faint. "Now, Corsola, BubbleBeam!" A light blue orb appeared at Corsola's mouth and multiple light blue bubbles shot at the grunt. The bubbles exploded and he went flying though the air. The girl recalled her Corsola and looked over at Volkner and Alicia.

"Wow, that battle was amazing." Alicia said. The girl smiled at Alicia, but then hurried over to the bag the Grunt left behind and untied it. A blue Pokémon with white cheeks and a large blue ball at the end of its tail hopped out. "Azurill." it said.

"Aw, I'm so glad you're safe, Azurill." the girl said, putting Azurill in her arms. Volkner walked up to the girl.

"I'm sorry we didn't help, our Pokémon were in the Pokemon Center." he said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." the girl said. "By the way, my name's Misty." Volkner shook her extended hand.

"I'm Volkner, and this is Alicia." Volkner said. "You're the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, right?" Misty nodded.

"Yup, why?"

"I want to challenge you to a Gym Battle tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Of course. Stop by the Gym tomorrow morning and we can battle." she said.

"Great." Volkner said. "Now, we have to back into our rooms before Nurse Joy finds out we're gone."

* * *

There, I introduced Misty into the plot, while still keeping it like the games. I _was_ going to have the Grunt steal a Sandshrew or something from a girl, but then I thought to introduce Misty at the last moment. Well, next chapter's another Gym Battle.


	20. The Tomboyish Mermaid

_I was kinda hoping to avoid Rock Tunnel in this story since it's the most boring part of the game, but it seems like I have no choice but to go through it. That way, Volkner and Alicia will go right through Kanto without having to go through any towns again, except for Fuchsia City, but Alicia has never been there, so it's fine, I think?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pok__é__mon, Volkner, or any of its characters. I and others own their respected Oc's, however._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Hurry up, Volkner, we're gonna be late!" Alicia called. Volkner opened his eyes and looked at his Pokétch that was on his wrist.

"It's only 8:45." Volkner said, still lying in bed.

"Yeah, but we gotta go!" she replied, shaking him. "I want to see the Gym Battle!" Volkner sighed and got up to get ready.

o 0 o

Volkner and Alicia left the Pokémon Center and walked through town, following the directions that Nurse Joy gave them. Many people they walked by had Poliwags, Poliwhirls, Slowbros, and other various Water Pokémon walking next to them. "Cerulean City is certainly known for their Water Pokémon." Volkner said. "This place certainly reminds me of Sunyshore."

Finally, they got to the Gym. The outside looked like a circus tent with a large Dewgong on the front. Underneath it were the words 'Cerulean Gym'. "Here we are." Alicia said. "I'm so excited!" Volkner nodded and walked into the automated glass doors. When they walked into the main lobby, there was a ring throughout the Gym. Misty walked through a doorway.

"Hi, guys!" she said, smiling.

"Hi, Misty!" Alicia said. "I'm sorry we're late, but _someone_ decided to oversleep." Alicia put emphasis on the word 'someone' and pointed her head at Volkner.

"It's fine, I just got done cleaning the pool." Misty said.

"Uh, who in their right mind would have a Gym battle this early in the morning?" someone behind Misty said. They walked through the doorway next to Misty, and it was a girl with blonde hair and a flower in it. Suddenly, the girl looked at Volkner and blushed. "Oh, hello there, handsome." She grabbed a brush from her purse and quickly brushed her hair. "How are you?"

"Daisy, I thought you were going to go shopping all day?" Misty said as Daisy ran up to see Volkner. "Volkner, this is my sister, Daisy."

"Volkner, huh?" she repeated. She jumped off to the side and took out a white and pink PokéGear. "Lily, Violet, you two picked a horrible day to go to the Celadon Department store. A totally handsome hunk just walked through the doors!" She paused and listened to the people on the other line. "No, I'm dead serious, have a look!" She pointed her PokéGear at Volkner. "Excuse me." she said, and snapped his picture. She put the phone to her ear and two girls could be heard screaming on the other line. "Too bad you girls decided to leave without me, now he's all mine!" She closed the PokéGear and looked at Volkner. "So, did you come here cause you, like, totally heard I was waiting for my knight in shining armor?" Misty sighed.

"Daisy, he didn't come here to see you, he came here to see me." Misty said, shaking her head. Daisy looked at Volkner, then at Misty.

"Uh, no offense Volkner, but ain't she, like, a little young for you?" Daisy replied.

"Daisy, we're not dating!" Misty yelled. Daisy smiled.

"Of course not, you like Ash!" she said.

"I do not! And he's here for a Gym Battle." Misty yelled. Daisy scoffed.

"The cute ones are _always_ into battling." she complained. "Do you like to shop at least?"

"I'm here for one reason only, for a Gym Battle." Volkner replied. "Ready, Misty?"

"Whenever you are, Volkner." Misty replied and walked into the battlefield. Instead of a regular battle arena, there was a huge swimming pool with multicolored mats floating on the top of the water. There was a blue one on one side, for the challenger to stand on, and a red one on the other side for the Gym Leader to stand on. There were three other yellow floats for the two Trainer's Pokémon to stand on. There were also paintings of various Water Pokémon all around the Gym walls. _A Water-type field, just like Crasher Wake's Gym, it's a good thing I thought ahead._ Volkner thought. He climbed on the blue mat and Misty got on the red one. Daisy stood off to the side of the pool.

"The Pokémon Gym Battle between Misty, the Gym Leader, and Volkner, the handsomest hunk ever, is about to begin!" she said, winking at Volkner. "Each Trainer will use two Pokémon each, and the Gym Leader cannot substitute Pokémon. Begin!" She ran over and sat on a metal bench with Alicia. Misty stood on the mat, Azurill standing next to her. She took out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Cas-" Misty started to say, but suddenly, a white light came out from her backpack and into the water. The light faded and a yellow duck Pokémon came out. "Psyduck?" Suddenly, it started to flail around in the water. "Psyduck! What's the sense of coming out during a Gym match if you can't even swim!" she yelled at it, recalling it into its Poké Ball.

"A Water Pokémon that can't swim?" Volkner asked himself. Misty looked at him and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that." she said.

"Hey, Volkner, all of _my_ Water Pokémon can swim!" Daisy called.

"Can it, Daisy!" Misty yelled. "Now, where were we? Go Caserin!" She threw a Poké Ball and a heart shaped Pokémon came out and into the water. "Luvdisc." it said.

"I have never seen that Pokémon before, but since it's in the water, I'm guessing it's a Water-type." Volkner said, taking out a Poké Ball. "You'll do good here, go Octillery!" The red octopus Pokémon came out and happily hopped into the water.

"Caserin, use Water Gun!" Misty cried. A blast of water shot out of the Pokémon's mouth.

"Octillery, counter with Octazooka!" Volkner said. Octillery shot a water bomb and as it hit the Water Gun, it exploded. "Underwater, now!"

"You, too Caserin!" Misty commanded. Both Pokémon went underwater. "Caserin, Tackle attack!" Luvdisc started swimming towards Octillery, ready to slam into it.

"Octillery, Bullet Seed now!" Volkner said. Octillery shot many glowing yellow seeds at Luvdisc, each hitting it.

"Caserin, hurry, use Ice Beam!" Misty called. A small blue ball appeared in front of Caserin's mouth.

"Octillery, Charge Beam now!" Octillery's body became surrounded in sparks and it fired a blast of electricity at the Luvdisc.

"Oh, no, Caserin!" Misty exclaimed. Caserin floated up to the surface of the pool, fainted. She recalled her Luvdisc.

"Your Luvdisc was impressive." Volkner said, smiling at Misty. Daisy stood up.

"Hey, _I_ have a Luvdisc, too Volkner!" she said.

"Not now, Daisy!" Misty yelled, taking out a Poké Ball. "Go, Poli-" she began, and a bright light came out of her backpack and into the pool again. "Psy-yai-yai-yai!" Psyduck yelled and started drowning. "Psyduck! Twice in one day is enough for you!" Misty recalled the Duck Pokémon and proceeded to where she left off. "Go, Politoed!" A green frog-like Pokémon came out of Misty's Poké Ball, another Pokémon Volkner had never seen.

"It _is_ the Kanto region... It will have a lot of Pokémon I have never seen." Volkner said to himself.

"Politoed, Swagger attack now!" Misty called. Politoed crossed its arms and looked angrily at Octillery while glowing red. Octillery's eyes also started to glow red, and it started to spin in confusion.

"Octillery, return!" Volkner called, recalling his Pokémon. "That'll be a problem." He spoke up. "I figured that since this was a Water gym, and me being an Electric-type Pokémon specialist, that this match would be easy. But just in case, I switched one of my Pokémon in my party with one in my computer. Looks like I'm going to use him, too." Volkner reached into his pocket and pulled out a Luxury Ball, a black Poké Ball with a red striped design on it. "Go, Lanturn!" A blue fish-like Pokémon with two orbs on its head came out of the light. It chirped around and swam in the water.

"Politoed, be on your toes!" Misty said, and looked over to see Politoed jumping from one foot to the other, clapping its hands. "I said _be_, not _jump_!"

"Lanturn, Surf attack now!" Volkner yelled. Lanturn chirped out and a giant wave was released behind it. The wave rushed at Politoed with Lanturn riding on top of it.

"Politoed, use Water Gun to break the wave!" Misty called. Politoed opened its mouth and a spiral of water was released from its mouth, breaking apart the wave. Lanturn fell from the air to the pool. "Use Mega Punch!" Politoed's hand started to glow white and it jumped at Lanturn, ready to punch it.

"Confuse Ray, Lanturn!" Volkner commanded. Lanturn pointed its antennae at the Politoed coming at it and the orb started to glow purple. Then, a light was fired at Politoed and hit it. Politoed became confused and fell into the water. Lanturn landed into the water and came up to the surface.

"Politoed, quickly, snap out of it!" Misty yelled.

"Lanturn, use Discharge now!" Lanturn chirped and released blue electricity from its body. Since it was in the water, the attack hit Politoed with double the damage, making it faint.

"Politoed is unable to battle, the winner is the incredibly talented Volkner!" Daisy said. Lanturn swam up to Volkner.

"Good job, my friend." Volkner said, petting its head, and recalling it. He hopped off the mat and onto the sidelines where Daisy and Alicia were. Misty hopped off her mat and walked over.

"That battle was so awesome, Volkner." Alicia said. She got booted out of the way by Daisy.

"Oh, my gawd, I think your battling style is _ah_-mazing!" Daisy said. "Do you think we could like, catch a movie or something." Volkner smiled at her. "When my Pokémon Journey is over, why not." Daisy fell back, fainted from excitement. Misty walked up to Volkner.

"That battle was awesome, and you beat me fair and square, so here is your Cascade Badge." Misty said, giving him the blue badge. It looked like a blue rain or tear drop.

"Thank you, Misty." Volkner said, and started walking out with Alicia. They got to the main lobby before they heard someone yell.

"Wait!" Daisy said, giving Volkner a piece of paper. "That's my PokéGear number, keep it close." Volkner nodded and walked out to the Pokémon Center, a new badge in his case.

* * *

Alright, Volkner has his fourth badge now, now we're at the halfway mark. Next, we'll be taking a little trip up Nugget Bridge, and two special characters will be coming in. The first one we've already met, and the second one I'm excited for. It's not an Oc, and she's one of my favorite characters, even though she has never been in the anime. Find out next chapter!


	21. And One More Joins!

_I put up a Forrest sprite I made from the Brock from HeartGold and SoulSilver. It's alright, but it looks too old. On another note, Zeta Rubii Naruto's Oc appears in this story. (And so you don't feel left out, from Chapter 8 and on, Serpent's Ballet's Oc appears too.) Also, I'm really excited to put this character in my story, but she's not an Oc, so I won't tell you, you have to find out for yourself! Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my Oc's, and the creator's of their Oc's own them.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Hello? Sunyshore Gym, Zachery speaking." the boy said, appearing on the telephone's screen. He had a book in his hand.

"What's up, Zachery?" Volkner said, smiling. Zachery smiled at the sight of his boss and teacher.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would call? I haven't heard from you in a while." Zachery said.

"Yeah, I've been a little busy lately." Volkner said, opening up his badge case and showing Zachery his four badges. The green-haired Trainer raised his eye brows.

"You haven't even been there a week." he replied.

"All the Gyms in this region are fairly close." Volkner said. "Have you been busy lately?" Zachery shrugged.

"Not really, just a couple Trainers here and there. I've beaten them all, and they haven't come back for a while."

"Great. Will you take Lanturn for a swim in the ocean whenever your not busy." Volkner said. Zachery nodded.

"I noticed that it was gone from the computer earlier today, so I thought that you might be using it for a Gym Battle. Sure, I'll go to the ocean, maybe Jasmine will be visiting…"

"Is there something going on between you two lately?" Volkner asked, sneering. Zachery blushed.

"No, sometimes we trade books, talk about some we're reading, things like that." he replied quietly, looking down.

"Volkner, are you almost done?" Alicia called, walking up to the screen. She looked at Zachery and Zachery looked at her, confused.

"Volkner, who is that?" Zachery asked.

"Zachery, this is Alicia, she travels around with me. Alicia, this is Zachery, my stand-in as Gym Leader until I get back." Zachery smiled at her and she waved. "I'm sending you Lanturn." Volkner said, placing the Luxury Ball on the teleport pad and pressing the button. White lasers shot down and covered the Poké Ball, then it disappeared. Zachery grabbed the Poké Ball and showed it to the screen.

"Got it." Zachery said.

"Alright, great." Volkner said. "Did you finish that book you were reading last time we talked." Zachery nodded.

"Yeah, I'm on another book called-" Zachery said, then the Gym door was heard opening and a couple voices were heard. "I'll be right with you! Sorry, Volkner, got to go."

"It's fine, next time." Volkner said. "Talk to you later." He cut the connection as Zachery said goodbye.

"So that's who's running your Gym, huh?" Alicia said. "He's wicked cute." Volkner rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, a lot of people tell me that." Volkner said. "Where are we going next?"

"Before I answer that, look who I found!" Alicia said, walking up to a boy with slicked back black hair, black sunglasses, and a blue shirt. "Christopher!" she called. The boy looked over at Alicia and smiled, recognizing the girl.

"Alicia, Volkner, how are you guys doing?" he responded, walking over to them.

"I'd figured I'd see you on the other side of Kanto, not here?" she said, high fiveing her friend.

"I thought so, too, but when I got to the end of Diglett's Cave, something huge and fuzzy was blocking the exit, so I was forced to come back here. Then I had to wait for the blockade in front of Mt. Moon to go away, since Officer Jenny thought I was too weak to go through by myself." he said, sighing. "I guess my journey isn't going as good as I thought it would. At least I managed to win a Boulder Badge." He took out a small, rectangular badge case that was silver with a red stripe across the front. When he opened it, the silver octagonal badge was gleaming in the afternoon sun. "How many badges do you have?"

"I have four right now." Volkner said, showing Christopher his badge case.

"Wow, you're already halfway there?" he said, sunglasses falling down the bridge of his nose. "Man, I really gotta get cracking if I wanna get up to where you are."

"So, you going to challenge Misty at the Gym?" Alicia asked. Christopher shook his head.

"Not yet, I wanna go visit Bill and get some experience from the Trainers there first." he replied. "I also want to take the Nugget Bridge challenge that my brother told me about."

"Hey, that sounds fun, you think we could do it, Volkner?" Alicia said. "It could give me some experience." Volkner nodded.

"Why not?" he said, smiling slightly.

"The Nugget Bridge Challenge!" a female voice said, coming from behind them. A girl with long brown hair that was covered by a white hat walked up to them. The girl, who looked to be about 14, wore a light blue tank top and a red skirt that only went past her wrists. A yellow bag was slung across her body. She also wore long baggy socks that were the same color as her shirt under her white and pink shoes. "I'm going there, too! I heard it's a lot of fun!" Everyone looked at her. "What? Do I something in between my teeth?"

"No, it's nothing." Alicia said.

"Hey, is it alright if we travel to Bill's house together?" the girl said. "I hear it's more fun to challenge the Nugget Bridge challenge in a group. By the way, my name's Leaf."

"Hi, I'm Alicia, this is Christopher, my friend, and Volkner, my traveling buddy." Alicia said.

"Oh, I saw your badges earlier, that's pretty cool, I've only got the Boulder Badge." she responded. Nurse Joy walked up to the front counter.

"Christopher, Leaf, I have your Pokémon ready." she said, handing Christopher a tray with 3 Poké Balls on there, two regular, and one a Heal ball, and handing Leaf a tray with four Poké Balls.

"Christopher and Alicia, right? You two were the ones I heard about from Prof. Oak!" she said, smiling at them. "I was a little late, and he said two other kids named Christopher and Alicia already left." Christopher looked at her strangely, then gasped.

"Hey, I remember you! You used to bully me in Kindergarten!" he said. Leaf thought for a moment, then laughed loudly.

"I don't remember that." she said. Christopher fell to the ground. "Anyways, let's go, I'm itching for a battle!"

"Alright!" Alicia said. "Me, too!" Christopher got up and took out a Poké Ball.

"Bulbasaur, go!" he said, opening it. The blue dinosaur Pokémon came out. "Bulbasaur." it said, sitting next to its Trainer. Leaf looked at Christopher weirdly.

"Isn't a Pokémon suppose to be in its Poké Ball?" Leaf asked.

"No, just check your Pokédex, it says that not all Pokémon have to be in a Poké Ball." he said.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." she responded, walking out of the Pokémon Center, with Volkner, Alicia, Christopher, and Bulbasaur following.

* * *

I know, I know, short chapter, but at least I introduced Leaf, one of the best characters in the game. Her Pokémon? I know them, and you'll find out next chapter when the group challenges the Nugget Bridge. I'm kinda making it into a little tournament to prepare for a big Tag battle in Saffron City (like the one in Hearthome City in the anime). Also, I might do a bonus chapter revolving around Leaf, I'm not sure yet.

Anyways, for a final note, if you have an Oc you want to see in the Tag battle in Saffron, send it in. You can do this even if you've already sent in an Oc, but I will only use him/her in the Tag Tourney, not in the story. Also, if you have a superpower trainer you want me to add to the Pokémon League Tournament, I'll enter them, too. Thanks for reading!


	22. The Nugget Bridge Challenge

_Just a small thing to say, this is not a romance story. Sure, people can have a crush on Volkner here and there, but this isn't one, just a story about a Gym Leader going on a Pokémon Adventure._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its character. I and others, however, own the Oc's that are in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"C'mon, Slowpokes! We're almost at the bridge!" Leaf yelled, way ahead of the group. They were walking behind her.

"It's not that we're slow, it's that _she's_ too fast." Christopher said to them. "Bulba!" his Bulbasaur said.

"She's got energy, huh?" Alicia stated. Leaf stopped and waited for the three to catch up. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because we're here!" Leaf said. In front of them was a large golden bridge, with a gate in front of it. There was a boy sitting at the gate and the group walked up to him.

"Welcome to the Nugget Bridge. Are you here to take the Nugget Bridge challenge?" the boy said.

"Yes, all four of us!" Leaf shouted. The boy walked down. He was dressed in a Boy Scout's uniform.

"I'll just need you all to sign your names and I'll need to take your picture." he said, taking out a clipboard and a camera.

o 0 o

After all that was taken care of, two girls and two other boys came out. The two girls must have been twins, because they were dressed in the exact same way. One boy was dressed in a white tank top, blue shorts, and a large Bug-catching net was strapped to his back. The other boy had a blue shirt with a white stripe on it, yellow shorts, and a sideways hat the same color. The boy in the Scout's uniform, obviously the Leader, walked up to the gate. "Alright everyone! There will be four battles! Every one of us versus every one of the opposing team. I will be the judge for this contest. Each Trainer will use two Pokémon, and when both of one Trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle, the other Trainer wins. Any questions?" No one answered his question, just kept quiet. "Good, then let's begin!" he said, pressing a button on a remote. A large electronic score board came down behind him.

"Each person's info was added onto this computer and the opponents will be decided randomly. Now, let's randomize!" The boy pressed another button on his controller and the faces of every person started to flash quickly. "The battles will be: Alicia vs. Timmy," he said, as the pictures of Alicia and the boy in the yellow hat appeared on the screen. "Leaf vs. Reli," The picture of one of the girls with blue bows in her hair appeared next to Leaf's. "Christopher vs. Cale," Christopher's picture matched up with the boy wearing the white tank top. "And last but not least, Volkner vs. Ali." Each opponent looked at each other, except for Volkner, who looked bored. "Let's begin Round 1 with Alicia vs. Timmy." Alicia walked off to the side with a confident look on her face. Timmy looked kinda nervous, but shook it off and put up a act.

"Ready to lose, girly?" he asked.

"In your dreams, Buster, I play to win!" Alicia said, taking out a Poké Ball. The boy did the same.

"My name is Ethan, and I will be your judge. In any case, begin!" the boy in the Scout's uniform said.

"I choose you, Sandshrew!" Timmy said, throwing his Poké Ball. A yellow mouse Pokémon came out of the ball. "Shrew!" it screeched.

"Go, Butterfree!" Alicia called, throwing out her Poké Ball, her Butterfree coming out and fluttering around. "Frrreee!" it chattered.

"Sandshrew, Scratch attack now!" Timmy commanded. Sandshrew jumped up and tried to scratch at Butterfree with its claws.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Alicia called. Butterfree's eyes flashed blue and Sandshrew was pushed back by an invisible blast. The Sandshrew started to look around like it was paranoid. "Yes, it's confused! Butterfree, use Tackle attack!" Butterfree flew into the air and tackled the Mouse Pokémon.

"C'mon, Sandshrew, snap out of it!" Timmy said to it.

"Blow it away with Gust!" Alicia said, smiling. Butterfree started to flap its wings quickly and a large gust of wind was blown at Sandshrew, sending it back into a wall and knocking it out.

"Uh, Sandshrew…" Timmy said, recalling his Pokémon. Alicia recalled her Butterfree. "We can't lose now, Ekans!" He threw the Pokéball and a purple rattlesnake Pokémon came out of it. "Ekansssss." it said.

"Go, Brazen!" Alicia called, throwing her Poké Ball. "Charman!" it said, coming out.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Ekans opened its mouth and shot multiple white needles at Brazen, each hitting it.

"Brazen, hang in there!" Alicia said. Brazen shook it off and stuck out its chest. "Now use Ember!" Charmander opened its mouth and released bolts of fire at Ekans.

"Ekans, dodge it, then use Bite attack!" Timmy yelled. Ekans dodged the bolts of fire, then slithered towards Brazen.

"Brazen, Smokescreen!" Alicia called. Brazen opened its mouth and thick black smoke came out of it and covered the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, there was a small hole in the ground where Brazen was. Ekans looked around confusingly. "Brazen, attack!" Brazen shot out of the ground behind Ekans and hit it with an Ember attack, making it faint. "Yes, awesome Brazen!"

"Ekans is unable to battle, the winner is Alicia!" Ethan called.

"Ha, I guess you lost to a girl after all, huh?" Alicia said, smiling. The kid huffed and stepped off to the side.

"Alright, moving along, let's move onto Round 2. Leaf and Reli, please move to the battlefield." Ethan said. Reli walked up to where Timmy was before.

"I'm going to beat you so fast, you won't even know what hit you." Leaf taunted, taking out a Poké Ball and tossing it between her hands. The other girl looked down and kicked the dirt.

"Begin!" Ethan called.

"I choose you, Nidoran!" Reli said. Out of the Poké Ball came a purple Pokémon with a large horn on its head. Leaf smiled.

"Okay, then I choose you!" she said, throwing her Pokéball. A blue hamster-like Pokémon came out, a Nidoran also, but a female one. "Ni." it said. The purple Nidoran looked at Leaf's Nidoran and blushed, but Leaf's Nidoran paid no attention to it.

"Nidoran, use Peck attack, now!" Reli called. However, the Nidoran just stared at Leaf's Nidoran, fascinated. "Nidoran?"

"Aw, it seems like your Nidoran is in love with mine." Leaf said, smiling. "Oh well. Nidoran, use Fury Swipes!" Nidoran ran at Reli's Nidoran and repeatedly slashed it with its claws. "Now, finish it off with Ice Beam!" A blue ball appeared in front of Nidoran's mouth and it fired multiple blue beams from it, hitting the purple Nidoran and freezing it.

"Reli's Nidoran is frozen, and thus unable to battle!" Ethan said. "Leaf's Nidoran is the winner." Nidoran ran up to its Trainer and hopped in her arms.

"Good job, Nidoran." she said, petting it. Reli returned her Nidoran.

"Go, Nidoran!" the girl called, releasing a blue Nidoran like Leaf's.

"Alright, Nidoran, this will be confusing, so you can take a break." Leaf said, recalling it into its Poké Ball and taking out another. "Let go, Jigglypuff!" From the light of Leaf's Poké Ball came a round pink Pokémon with big blue eyes. "Jigglypuff." it said.

"Uh, Nidoran, use Bite attack." Reli said. Nidoran charged after Jigglypuff with its teeth bared at Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, Disable!" Leaf called. Jigglypuff smiled and blue rings started coming out at Nidoran from its body. Suddenly, Nidoran froze in its tracks. "Great, now, use Pound attack!" Jigglypuff ran up to Nidoran and slapped it across the face, breaking it out of the Disable attack.

"Nidoran, quickly, use Poison Sting!" Reli shouted.

"Jigglypuff, finish this with Rollout." Leaf said, moving some of her hair off her shoulder. Jigglypuff curled into a ball, and started rolling towards Nidoran at a very fast speed. The white needles that Nidoran released at Jigglypuff bounced off its rolling body. Jigglypuff slammed into Nidoran hard and it flew across the air and on the ground hard.

"Nidoran is unable to battle, the winner is Leaf!" Ethan said.

"You won, Jigglypuff!" Leaf said, jumping up and down with her Pokémon before recalling it.

"Next up, Christopher vs. Cale." Ethan said, as the two Trainers walked up to their positions.

* * *

Sorry I can't get the whole thing in, but I think next chapter will be the Nugget Bridge ending, plus going to see Bill. We'll see. The Oc's in this chapter are **Zeta Rubii Naruto's** character Christopher, and of course **Serpent's Ballet's** character Alicia. I know it's small, but at least we got to see some of Leaf's Pokemon. Thanks for reading.


	23. Something Gone Wrong!

_I was kinda wondering this, do any of you think that my story is getting dull. I don't think so, but I'm trying to look at it as a reader. Send me some feedback about this. Of course I'm not going to cancel this story because of how popular it is, but I just want to know._

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

"Alright, next battle is Christopher vs. Cale." Ethan said, raising both of his hands. Both Trainers walked on both side of the space they used as a battlefield for the last two battles. Christopher looked down at Bulbasaur.

"We're going to win this, right?" he asked it. Bulbasaur nodded its head at its Trainer. "I choose you!" Bulbasaur ran out in front of Christopher.

"Alright Weedle, I choose you!" Cale said, throwing a Poké Ball. A brown caterpillar-like Pokémon with a large horn on its head came out.

"This will be easy, Bulbasaur, Vine Whip attack!" he said. A green vine came out of the side of Bulbasaur's bulb and struck Weedle.

"Weedle, recover and use Poison Sting!" Cale said. Weedle got up and jumped at Bulbasaur with its horn pointed at it.

"Bulbasaur, PoisonPowder now!" Christopher called. Bulbasaur nodded and released a purple glittering powder from its bulb at Weedle. Weedle stopped in midair and fell to the ground, looking like it was in pain. "Finish it up with a Take Down attack!" Bulbasaur ran at Weedle and slammed into it, making it fly into the air and hit the ground, fainted.

"Weedle, you did good, take a break." Cale said, putting it into its Poké Ball. He took out another. "Go, Kakuna!" Out of Cale's Poké Ball came a small, yellow cocoon Pokémon. "Kakuna." it said. Christopher took out his Pokédex and scanned Kakuna. **"Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch.**"

"Beedrill?" Christopher asked nervously. "We have to beat this thing quick, return Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur turned around and walked up next to its Trainer. "Go, Pidgey!" Christopher threw his Poké Ball and his Pidgey came out, flying into the air, then landing on the ground. Suddenly, Leaf screamed. Everyone turned around to look at her and she was hiding behind a large rock.

"Oh my god, a bird! A bird! I hate birds!" Leaf said, ducking for cover like it was going attack her. She instantly stopped breathing, and sweat was pouring off her head like a bucket of water had been dropped on it. Alicia put her hands on her hips.

"And what's so bad about Flying-types?" she said, getting mad.

"Just tell me when the nightmare's over!" Leaf replied, completely avoiding the question. Alicia looked like she was going to say something, but Volkner put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head, then pointed at the battlefield, telling her to watch the battle instead.

"Okay, whatever. Pidgey, Tackle attack!" Christopher said. Pidgey flew into the air and started to charge at Kakuna.

"Kakuna, Harden!" Cale shouted. A brief shine was seen as Kakuna hardened its body. Pidgey hit Kakuna and bounced off it.

"Ah, not this again!" Christopher yelled, swiping some sweat off his forehead. "But I'm not going to fall for it _this _time, Pidgey, use Gust attack!" Pidgey started flapping its wings at a high speed, making a tornado appear in front of it and it started heading towards Kakuna. "Good, since Kakuna can hardly move, it won't be able to dodge it, but just in case, Pidgey, fly behind Kakuna and use Whirlwind!" Pidgey did as it was told and flew quickly behind Kakuna. It started flapping its wings at top speed, making Kakuna fly forward and into the tornado. The tornado sucked it up and spit it out the top after spinning it around a couple times.

"Kakuna!" Cale yelled out in despair as his Pokémon fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kakuna is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Christopher!" Ethan said, raising his hand at Christopher. Christopher smiled and took off his sunglasses to polish them. He recalled his Pidgey and walked over to the group.

"Hey, uh, Leaf? The battle is over." he said, poking her shoulder. She looked up and saw everyone was staring at her.

"Oh, uh, okay." she said, getting up and clearing her throat nervously.

"Why are you so scared of Flying-type Pokémon?" Alicia said. Leaf smiled nervously.

"I think Volkner's battle is beginning." she said, pointing at Volkner. He nodded and turned towards the battlefield. _Uh, why did I even sign up for this?_ he thought as he walked over to his side of the field.

"Volkner vs. Ali, begin!" Ethan said. Ali took out a Poké Ball and threw it.

"Go, Oddish!" she said, throwing the Poké Ball. A round, blue Pokémon with only legs and leaves on its head came out. "Oddish, Oddish." it said, jumping up and down.

"Um, go Raichu." Volkner said, tossing the Poké Ball lightly. The Poké Ball opened up and Raichu came out, ready to battle.

"Oddish, use Sweet Scent!" the girl said. Oddish started to spin around and a pink powder started coming out in waves at Raichu.

"Uh, Raichu, use… ThunderShock?" Volkner said, not wanting to hurt the girl's Pokémon too much. Raichu released a bolt of lightning from its cheeks, breaking the pink powder and hitting Oddish, making it faint instantly.

"Oh, no, Oddish!" the girl said, recalling it. "I choose you, Bellsprout!" A skinny, wobbling Pokémon with a yellow head and two leaves on its body that looked like a root came out. "Bellsprout." it said, wobbling back and forth.

"Raichu, use, uh, Brick Break." Volkner said. Raichu ran up to Bellsprout and the brown part on its paw started to glow white. It brought its arm up and karate chopped Bellsprout on the head, making it faint. Ali returned her Bellsprout and started to cry, running up to her twin sister and they both started to cry.

"Uh, Volkner is the winner." Ethan said. "And since you all won, you get to pass the gate for free, and you all also get gold Nuggets, which sell for 5,000 Poké. A perfect gift for beginning Pokémon Trainers." As he said 'beginning Pokémon Trainers', his eyes flickered over to Volkner. Volkner stared back, then remembered he was a kid and looked away. As they walked through the gate, Ethan handed them each a small ball, no bigger than a large marble, that was completely made out of gold.

o 0 o

The bridge was long, but you could still see the end of it. It would take about 5 minutes to walk across. "Wow, I'm so excited to get to Celadon City to spend my money!" Leaf said, staring at her Nugget and watching it glitter in the sun. "I'll probably challenge the Cerulean Gym, then head south to Saffron, skip the Gym and go right to Celadon!"

"I'm going to go to Saffron, challenge the Gym, then go to Vermillion, see if I can get to there _that_ way." Christopher said. "I hear there is a big Tag Battle event going on there, and I'm so excited to enter it."

"A Tag Battle?" Volkner said, looking at Christopher.

"Yeah, it's where two people are randomly put up with each other and they battle other people." he replied.

"Interesting. In Sinnoh, they were having a Tag Battle in Hearthome City. I had gotten an invitation to be there, but I didn't want to go. They must be doing them all at the same time."

"Kinda, the Tag Battlers already were at Johto and Hoenn, now they go here, then Sinnoh."

"I think I might enter this Tag Battle, when is it?" Volkner asked. Christopher put his hand on his head, trying to think.

"I read on the internet a while ago that it wasn't for a while." Christopher said. "It's going to be within a month, I know that. I'll have to ask the Nurse Joy at the next Pokémon Center. Hey, that would be so cool if you and me tagged up! But that probably won't happen, I'm not very lucky when it comes to those kind of things. What about you two, you going to participate?" Alicia thought for a minute.

"I think I will, it sounds fun." Alicia said. "How about you, Leaf?"

"I dunno." she said, checking her fingernails for dirt. "Sounds kinda boring to me. Just a bunch of battling for nothing."

"I heard that there is a really cool prize awarded to whoever wins." Christopher said.

"A prize, huh?" Leaf said. "Well, I _might_ do it, for fun." That said, the group stepped off the bridge.

"So where is this guy Bill's house?" Volkner asked, looking at the map on his Pokétch. "And what does he do that makes him so famous, anyway?"

"At the end of this Route." Christopher said. "Bill is the guy who created the Pokémon Storage System in the computers you see today."

"Oh, kinda like the Bebe of this region?" Volkner mumbled.

"Actually, Bebe made it better, taking Bill's data and fixing it around. Lanette did the same thing except in Hoenn. But Bill does his work in both the Kanto _and_ Johto region, so he's pretty famous."

"That's pretty amazing, he must be really smart!" Alicia said. "Wait, why do you want to visit Bill, Leaf?"

"I want to see his supposedly _amazing _collection of Pokémon." Leaf responded.

"If he's home." Christopher added. Everyone looked at him. "He's a busy man, who's usually out and about, you never know if he's home or not." He looked forward and raised his sunglasses. "Hey, that's his house right there!" Everyone looked over, seeing a beautiful house connected to a large lighthouse overlooking the ocean off to the side. The lighthouse light was on, but the lights inside weren't.

"Great, he's not home!" Leaf exclaimed. "We walked all this way for nothing!"

"Well, we could go see if he's home at least!" Alicia said. Volkner noted the sudden attitude that had appeared from Alicia towards Leaf ever since she said she doesn't like Flying-types.

"Okay, I hope he is, I really wanna see his Pokémon." Leaf said. The group walked up the large hill, and got to the house. The door was made of stone and huge, and it had carvings of many different Pokémon in it. Next to the doors was a box where the doorbell was. "Oh my god, I hope he's home." Volkner walked up and rang the doorbell. The chimes rang loudly throughout the house, making it sound very creepy. All the kids jumped behind Volkner to hide. Even though he didn't show it, the doorbells sent shivers down Volkner's spine as well.

"Who's there?" the voice receiver said.

"We are some travelers who are interested in seeing some of Bill's work." Volkner said.

"Come in." the voice in the box said, and the large stone doors opened automatically.

"Creeeepy." Leaf sang quietly. All three of the starter Pokémon Trainers pushed Volkner forward. He sighed and walked forward. There was a long hallway, that had a stairwell at the end, most likely leading to the lighthouse. There were two doorways on either side of the hallway, most likely the living room, kitchen, etc. There were no lights on in the house at all.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's home?" Christopher said. The doors behind them started to close and did with a large thud.

"Oh my god, let me out of here right now!" Leaf shouted, beating on the door.

"Uh, guys, what is _that_?" Alicia said, pointing to something walking down the hallway. There was a figure moving slowly towards them. The two girls screamed and held onto either side of Volkner. The figure was purple and red, and looked like a Forretress, and where there should have been red horns, were human arms, and coming out of the bottom were human legs. The creature also had no eyes, just holes where the eyes should be. It looked like a mutant experiment gone wrong.

* * *

Yay, a cliffhanger! I bet about 75% of you want to strangle me right now. The other 25% are looking at me like a moron. What is this awful creature? Find out next chapter!


	24. Ornithophobia

_Okay, I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing chapters, readers! I love reading all your reviews, makes me laugh at times. Also, I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon in any way, although it would be so cool if I did own _a_ Pokémon! Also, the Oc's in this story belong to either me, or the person who created them.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Oh my god, that thing is so scary! This house is haunted!" Leaf yelled, holding onto Volkner for dear life. Christopher, who was next to the girls that were huddled up to Volkner, took out his Pokédex. **"No Pokemon entry found."** the Pokédex said.

"It's not a Pokémon that's known?" Christopher asked. The creature issued a muffled moan. Leaf stepped up.

"Well, if it _is_ a Pokémon, it's going down!" she said, taking out a Poké Ball. "Go Squirtle!" A blue turtle-like Pokémon with a large brown shell came out of Leaf's Poké Ball. "Squirtle, squirt!" it said. "Squirtle, Water Gun attack!" Squirtle jumped in front of its Trainer and fired a blast of water from its mouth at the deformed creature. The blast hit it hard, and sent it to the ground. Its arms and legs started flailing around.

"I think it's using Flail attack!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Wait a minute." Volkner said, squinting his eyes and straining his ears to hear. The creature was yelling out. "Listen." They all strained their ears and they heard sounds coming from it.

"Hey, why are you attacking me? What's wrong with you? I _invited_ _you in_!" the creature said.

"A Pokémon that talks?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not a Pokémon! My name's Bill, now help me up!" the creature said.

"_That's _Bill?" Leaf exclaimed. "He's much more ugly in person."

"This ain't really me, I'm trapped in this costume, and I can't get out!" Bill said. Bill's hand pointed to a red button on the corner of the exact replica of a Forretress. "I tried to get out myself, but I can't reach the button." Volkner walked up to the Forretress costume and pressed the button. Smoke came out of the cracks in the shell and the top part of the shell floated up, and fell off, revealing a man with brown hair inside. He was wearing a purple, long sleeve purple shirt with red pants that matched the Forretress costume's colors. He stood up straight and his back cracked and snapped. The bottom part of the costume slipped off his skinny legs. "Ah, that feels so much better! I have got to stop getting myself into this, first the Kabuto, the Clefairy, and now this…"

"Uh, thank god, I thought that I was going to die." Leaf said, sighing with relief.

"You thought _you_ were going to die? Were you the one who got blasted by a Water Gun attack?" Bill shouted.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Leaf said, smiling nervously. Bill walked over and flicked on the lights.

"I will be with you in just a moment, I've been trapped in that costume for about 9 hours, and I haven't eaten since last night." Bill ran upstairs quickly, got changed into a blue shirt and green pants, then ran into the kitchen and picked out a old hamburger from McDonalds, stuffing it into his mouth.

"Mr. Bill? Why were you in that costume?" Christopher asked. Bill swallowed a big chunk of hamburger and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I was trying to get a closer look at the Pineco that inhabit the trees around here by dressing up as a Forretress. But I got so scrunched up in there, I couldn't reach the handles to push the door."

"Then how did you open the door for us then?" Alicia asked. Bill pointed to the end of the hallway.

"There is a switch down at the end of the hallway that can open the doors. However, it's time activated, and by the time I got a quarter of the way there, the bloody door would close on me, because of the positions my legs were in. The irony in this is that I made that switch for these kind of predicaments."

"That would explain why the doors closed automatically." Volkner said.

"And then when I would try to grab something to eat, or to go lay down, the costume's body wouldn't fit through the doorway." Bill said, gobbling down the rest of the burger. "Now, there must be _some_ way I can thank you four. Without you, I would still be crouched down in that position for who knows how long!" The three kids then started shouting demands out at him at the same time. "Hold on, hold on, one at a time!" He turned his head towards Christopher.

"Can you show us your technology and gadgets?" he asked. Leaf made a farting sound with her mouth and tongue.

"Boring! How about we see your collection of Pokémon!" she said, making Christopher frown.

"I want to see your Flying-type Pokémon!" Alicia said.

"Now, now. There's a way that I can do all that at once." Bill said, smiling. "Follow me, everybody." He turned around and walked towards a door that opened automatically. Inside the room, there were two bookshelves. There was one that held eight Poké Balls, four regular Poké Balls. The ones next to that one were Great Ball, a Lure Ball, a Safari Ball, and an Ultra Ball. "Those are all of my Pokémon. I like to experiment with different Poké Balls to see how each one works." The bookshelf next to it held at least 10 Poké Balls on it. "I have a friend in the Orre region named Prof. Krane who is always giving me Eevees. Eevees are the starter Pokémon in Orre, and not many people go there to start out their journey, so he'll give some to me."

"Wow, that's a lot of Eevees." Alicia said, looking at the Poké Balls.

"I had more, but I gave a couple away." Bill said. "Now, Christopher was it? Come over here and I'll show you my computer." Christopher and Volkner walked over to the computer as Bill shook the mouse to bring it back to life. "You girls can open the Poké Balls if you want and take a look." he said to Alicia and Leaf. They squealed and each looked at a ball they wanted to open first.

"Let's see, I want to see… the one in the Safari Ball!" Leaf said, picking it up. "Maybe it's a Nidoqueen!" The ball opened up and a Exeggutor came out. "Exeggutor." it said. "Bleck." she said, sticking her tongue out and recalling it.

"I hope this is a Flying-type." Alicia said, picking up a Great Ball. It opened up and a red fox-like Pokémon appeared. "Vulpix!" it said. Leaf bent down and petted it.

"Hi there! You're so cute!" Leaf said. Alicia picked up an Ultra Ball and opened it up next to Leaf. A brown and tan Pokémon holding a leek came out of it. "Farfetch'd!" it said. Leaf heard the name and immediately looked over at the bird Pokémon. The sweat appeared around her face again. She stopped breathing and started shaking.

"Yay, a Flying-type!" Alicia said. "Hi, Farfetch'd!" Suddenly, Leaf let out this huge scream and ran into a corner, shaking like a chihuahua.

"A bird! A bird! Get it away from me! I hate birds!" she said, starting feel dizzy. Bill and Volkner looked over at the scene while Christopher was too into the computer to notice. Leaf continued to stare at Farfetch'd with a pale face, unable to move from fear.

"Alicia, quickly, put Farfetch'd back in the Poké Ball!" Volkner said.

"Why?" Alicia said.

"Now!" Volkner yelled, making Alicia jump. She nodded nervously and recalled the Pokémon and the Vulpix. Bill walked up to Leaf and put his fingers on her wrist.

"Her pulse is through the roof!" he said. Leaf tried to stand up, but fell over, Bill catching her before she could hit the ground. "Breathlessness, dizziness, excessive sweating, uncontrollable shaking, high blood pressure, it seems this girl has Ornithophobia."

"Ornithi-what?" Alicia asked.

"The extreme terror, or fear, of birds." Bill said. "It's not common nowadays because of all the Flying Pokémon there are, but it does happen, as we can see."

"She did the same thing when Christopher sent out his Pidgey to battle." Volkner said.

"She'll recover, but she needs to sit down, I'm going to sit her in my living room with a glass of water." Bill said, walking her outside the mini-lab. Alicia looked on with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean to, Volkner." she said. "I like Flying-types, and-"

"It's fine, Alicia." Volkner said. "She didn't tell you, so you didn't know." She sighed.

Yeah, I guess." Christopher turned around after reading what was on the computer screen.

"Wow, this stuff is so cool!" he said. He noticed he, Alicia and Volkner were the only ones in the room, and they were looking at him. "What?"

o 0 o

"I want to thank you again for helping me out of that dreaded costume." Bill said. The sun was starting to set and they figured it was about time to leave.

"It's fine, don't mention it." Leaf said. It had taken her a half an hour, but she finally recovered after her incident and they saw the rest of Bill's collection, best of all his three Eeveelutions, Jolteon Flareon and Vaporeon. He even fed them lunch, even if it _was_ leftover McDonalds from the day before.

"Even if I got hit with a Water Gun attack." Bill said, smiling.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Leaf said, giggling. Bill turned towards Christopher.

"I gave you my PokéGear number, just in case you have any questions." he said. "Also, I want to give you this." He took out a Poké Ball and handed it to him. "It's an Eevee that I want you to have." Christopher smiled big.

"Wow, thank you so much!" Christopher responded. Bill pointed at the beach down below.

"If you walk down that beach path, then you can get to Cerulean City in five minutes." Bill said. The group started to walk away, waving goodbye to him.

"Leaf." Alicia said. Leaf looked at Alicia.

"Sì, Señorita?" Leaf responded, smiling.

"I'm sorry about what happened at Bill's house earlier. I had no idea-"

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it, homes." Leaf said in a fake Brooklyn accent, smiling and tapping Alicia's shoulder. "It's not like you knew."

"Hey, Leaf, I've been meaning to ask you, why _are_ you so scared of birds?" Christopher said. Leaf looked like she was about to say something, then started to stared at Christopher closely. She reached out and grabbed his sunglasses. "Hey, what are you doing? Give them back, my brother gave me those!" Leaf started laughing out loud.

"Oh my god, I remember you!" she said, holding her stomach. "I used to pick on you in Kindergarten because you had a Pichu blanket you brought _everywhere!_"

"It was a security blanket!" Christopher yelled. "Doesn't everyone have a security _something?_"

"Yeah, but I outgrew mine at _two!"_ Leaf shouted. Alicia laughed, but tried to hold it in.

_Yup, it's great to be out in the world. _Volkner thought, smiling.

* * *

I uploaded a Sprite of Bill in the Forretress costume on my Deviantart, it's kinda funny (my deviantart is posted on one of my chapters, but just look up littlmiget123 on it, and I should come up). And, yes, Leaf is definetly one of my favorite characters in this story. I based her off of Green from the Pokemon Adventures manga, as you can obviously tell by the bird-a-phobia. The Oc's in this story are **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, and **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Oc Christopher. Leaf is owned by Pokémon, but I created her personality. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	25. Capturing Zapdos?

_Uh, getting near the Rock Tunnel, but I think I have a way to make the impossible, possible. Yes, that's right… I'm going to try to make… Rock Tunnel fun! Dun, Dun, Dun! I don't know if you can tell, but I really hated Rock Tunnel in FireRed and LeafGreen. Take 2 steps and there was a wild Pok__é__mon, and take two more and there was a Trainer hiding behind a rock or something. Plus, that was back when Flash was a HM and not a TM (thank god for Diamond and Pearl!). And two things I forgot to mention last chapter: Leaf's new catchphrase is 'Oh my god!' and the way I wrote Bill kinda reminds me of Ducky from NCIS if anyone watches that show. Okay, on with the story._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, although I do wish they would hurry up and make Pokémon real :D Also, I and others own the Oc's in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"So, what will you guys be doing?" Alicia asked Christopher and Leaf. It was the next morning, and after a good night's sleep after a crazy day with Bill Leaf smiled.

"Me and Chris here are going challenge the Cerulean Gym. Then, I'll go to Celadon, go on a shopping spree with my money, challenge the Gym, and then head off to Vermillion to meet up with you guys."

"My name is Christopher, not Chris." Christopher added. "I'm going to challenge the Gym here, then go down to Saffron, challenge the Gym there, then go and hang out in Vermillion until the Tag Battle." He thought about it and nodded. "How about you?"

"We're going through Rock Tunnel and go through Lavender Town, and from there head to Vermillion." Volkner said, reading the names of the cities on his Pokétch. "I wanna see as much of this place as I can before I go back to Sinnoh."

"So we're all going to meet up in Vermillion, right?" Alicia said. Leaf and Christopher nodded. "Great, see you there! Good luck in your Gym Battles, guys." They waved to each other, and walked off through the city. Alicia sighed with happiness. "I'm so excited to get to Vermillion." Alicia looked at a guidebook Volkner gave to her earlier. "It looks like we have to go through Routes 9 and 10. There's a Pokémon Center right before the entrance to Rock Tunnel, so we can rest there before heading in."

"Sounds good." Volkner said. The entrance to Route 9 was just ahead. "Pay attention." he said, pointing at a Rattata that was sleeping on the ground in front of Alicia. If Volkner never said anything, she would have stepped right on it.

"Sorry, I'm busy reading the guide. It says that the tunnel is really dark, so we'll need a flashlight, or a Pokémon that can use Flash." she said. "We don't need any of those, I'll just let Brazen outside, the flame on his tail will give us light." Volkner nodded.

"Alright." he said. "There isn't a Gym in Lavender Town, right?"

"Nope." Alicia said, giving the guide back to Volkner. "There's the creepy Pokémon Tower though." Alicia shivered. A man wearing a blue button-up shirt, holding a hiking stick, and had a hat on his head walked up to them. He had a large backpack on his back.

"Hey, I'm about to go to the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City, how's about a quick battle?" the man said, looking at Volkner.

"No thanks, but I think she's interested." Volkner said, pointing his thumb to Alicia. She nodded.

"Alright, a battle sounds good." she said, taking out a Poké Ball. The man took out a Poké Ball and threw it, revealing a Geodude. "I choose you, Brazen!"

o 0 o

"You're getting better, Alicia." Volkner said. They were sitting on a beach on Route 10, taking a break. Alicia defeated the man's Geodude with Brazen's Smokescreen/Dig combo. "There is definitely a improvement in your battling." He looked over to see Alicia reading an article in a magazine. The magazine had a Jirachi on the cover. The magazine was called 'Pokémon Friend'. "Didn't the guy you battled give you that?" Alicia nodded.

"I'm reading an article about Jirachi. Did you know that it has the power to grant wishes?" she replied.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Jirachi has been proven true, but it only appears in the Hoenn region." Volkner said. He looked up and saw a yellow bird-like Pokémon that constantly sparkled with electricity. He quickly stood up. "Look!" Alicia looked up and gasped.

"A Zapdos!" she gasped. "Wow, this is so cool!" Zapdos looked down at the two and turned away to fly off. Volkner took out a yellow and brown Poké Ball.

"Ultra Ball, go!" he yelled, throwing the ball. The ball sailed at Zapdos, but the Electric Pokémon saw it and fired a Thunderbolt at it. The electric blast hit the ball and disintegrated it. Zapdos looked at Volkner and flew away into the sky. "Hm, got away again."

"Again?" Alicia exclaimed. Volkner nodded.

"I once saw a Zapdos a while back at Sunyshore City. I tried to catch it there, too, but it was too strong for my Electivire, which was an Electabuzz at the time."

"Man, that's so cool!" Alicia said. She put away the magazine. "I've heard rumors that Zapdos lived around here, but I never thought I would _ever_ get the chance to _see_ it in real life!" Volkner sighed.

"Alright, it's over. Let's rest at the Pokémon Center and we'll head to Rock Tunnel." Volkner said. Alicia nodded and they walked down the path.

Volkner and Alicia walked through the small Pokémon Center's doors. The Pokémon Center was not busy at all, only two people were in the lobby. The Pokémon Center was actually a small Log Cabin, with a lobby, a medical room, and an upstairs. "Stay here. I need to pee, then we can head into Rock Tunnel." Alicia nodded and walked over to a chair, taking out her magazine. "Could you point me to the men's room, Nurse Joy?"

"Just right down the hall." she said, smiling. Volkner nodded and followed her directions. After peeing and washing his hands, he walked out and couldn't find Alicia in the lobby. Suddenly, Nurse Joy ran up to him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Volkner asked. She shook her head.

"The girl you were just with…" she replied, her usually bright face was pale white.

"Alicia? What about her?" Volkner responded.

"Well, someone came in and… sir, I think she was kidnapped!"

* * *

A very, very, _very_ short chapter, I know, but it was the best I could do to submit the chapter while awaiting a response from someone who's Oc is going to be in the next chapter. The Oc's in this story are **Serpent's Ballet's **Oc Alicia, and **Zeta Rubii Naruto's** Oc Christopher. Will Alicia be alright? Let's hope so! And again, sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading it, though!


	26. Prank Gone Wrong

_Although I usually end a chapter with a Team Rocket bit, I forgot to last Chapter since I was in a rush. So I'm going to put the Team Rocket bit first, then continue on with the story. I'm introducing 2 new Oc's in this chapter. The one from Team Rocket it mine. Enjoy the Chapter._

**Disclaimer: '**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until (Pokémon) is mine' -Lady Gaga, Paparazzi… reworded. In other words… I don't own Pokémon. (It's becoming very hard to come up with different disclaimers)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Hey, you wanted to see me, boss dude?" a man said, walking through the door to his boss's office. The boss gave him the creeps, but he was cool with it. He moved a layer of bright blue hair from his face, but it fell right back into place.

"Yes, come in Thorad." the boss said, facing a map of Kanto that was against the wall. _Jeez, every time I'm in here, the boss is always looking at that thing._ "I've been thinking about some things lately." Thorad gulped. He had only been promoted to Team Rocket Admin recently, about 2 weeks ago. The boss chuckled slightly, hearing him gulp. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fire you. I was talking with Agena yesterday. She got back from Mt. Moon in a successful mission in retrieving a fossil there."

"Agena." Thorad said, scoffing. Although she was fine as hell, and gorgeous in every physical way, she was a bit of … how should he put it… a bitch when she didn't get her way.

"Yes, well I told her I was going to send you and your team to infiltrate the Silph Company in Saffron City." the boss said. "And although she questioned my judgment, it got me thinking at how big of a mission that is for you."

"That is _so _notfair!" Thorad exclaimed.

"I am not finished." the boss said, shutting up Thorad. "I am going to give you a test. If you pass, I will give you the Saffron City mission. Fail, and I'll have Agena do it." Thorad smirked.

"Thank you boss!" Thorad said, starting to walk out of the door.

"Don't you want to know what the mission is?" the boss said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Thorad said, feeling a blush crawling up his neck.

"I want you to go to Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town and get a Cubone skull for DNA." the boss said.

"Great, I'll get right on that!" Thorad said, taking a walkie-talkie from his belt. "Team Blue, I repeat, Team Blue, prepare a helicopter for Lavender Town." He turned around to face his boss. "Thank you, sir." He opened the door and walked out, excited to get cracking on his new mission.

o 0 o

"What should we do?" Nurse Joy asked. Volkner started to panic a little, but shook it off.

"She'll be fine as long as she has her Pokémon with her." he said. Nurse Joy reached into her pocket.

"That's the thing, she asked me to do a small check up on her Pokémon." she said, reaching into her pocket and taking out two Poké Balls. She handed them to Volkner. Volkner felt himself start to panic.

"Tell me what you saw." Volkner said. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Well, she asked me to check up on her Pokémon. Then she walked back over to the chair and a boy with pale skin and black hair walked in, asked her to look at something outside, then grabbed her and dragged her into Rock Tunnel." Volkner pocketed the Poké Balls and ran outside. Nurse Joy went outside with him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Alicia." Volkner said.

"But Rock Tunnel is huge! Why don't we call Officer Jenny and she'll get on it."

"Alicia could be in danger! And if you call the Officer Jenny from Cerulean City, I'll most likely get arrested for a crime I didn't commit." Nurse Joy sighed, then nodded.

"Wait here a second." She ran into the back of the Pokémon Center. Suddenly, Volkner heard a engine start up. Nurse Joy drove out of the back in a large red dune buggy and pulled up next to Volkner. She got out and tossed the keys to him. "Here, I would go with you, but I have a Pokémon Center to run. It has a GPS, so you can't get lost in Rock Tunnel." Volkner nodded and hopped in the driver's seat.

"I'll return this as soon as I find Alicia." he said, putting the key in the ignition and turning it.

"Just make sure that you find her." Joy said, smiling. Volkner nodded, strapped on his seatbelt, put in drive and drove into the dark cave.

The cave was dark, and the lights for the Dune Buggy were just about the dullest lights he had ever seen. He took out one of Alicia's Poké Balls Nurse Joy had given him. "Brazen, come out." he said, opening the Poké Ball. The Charmander came out and looked around for its Trainer, then looked at Volkner in confusion when it saw he was holding its Poké Ball. "Charmander?" it asked, looking around for Alicia. "Brazen, Alicia was taken and I can't find her. I need your tail's light to help see in this cave better." Brazen nodded and put its tail in front of the Buggy.

o 0 o

"Let me go, will you!" Alicia yelled, pounding her fists on the boy's back. The boy had walked all the way though Rock Tunnel with her slung over his shoulder and her pounding on his back. "If I had my Pokémon, you would be _so_ sorry." She turned around and a small purple Pokémon with a large head was floating in the air in front of her face. The Pokémon smirked and suddenly made a horrible, frightening face at Alicia. Alicia screamed out and stopped moving for a minute, her heart going a million miles an hour.

"No, not _her_ Misdreavus, I want to get the _other _one she was traveling with, the Sunyshore Gym Leader." the boy said. Misdreavus floated over to its master and nodded. "Now, could you light things up with a Flash attack?" It nodded again and the large red stone on its neck lit up, beaming like a flashlight in front of them. Many wild Geodude and Zubat scooted out of the way, startled by the sudden light. Up ahead, the exit of Rock Tunnel could be seen. The boy put down Alicia next to a wall. "Use Mean Look on her." Misdreavus nodded then opened its eyes wide at Alicia and it started to glow black for a minute. Alicia snapped out of her scared-out-of-her-mind daze.

"Hey, let me go!" she said, shaking her head.

"Great, and now we wait." the boy said, ignoring her and smirking.

o 0 o

"Where is she?" Volkner asked himself out loud. He had looked everywhere in the cave and still couldn't find her. "I hope he didn't take her out of the cave. Volkner heard wings fluttering up to him and he turned around. "Did you find anything, Butterfree?" Alicia's Butterfree shook its head sadly. "Well, it helps that you probably can't see. Thanks anyway." he said, recalling Butterfree into its Poké Ball. "Char char…" Brazen said, not being its usual tough-guy self and looking a little down. "It's okay, I'm going to find her." Volkner jumped into the buggy and turned it on. There was a Hiker walking down the path and Volkner drove up to him. "Have you seen a boy with black hair with a girl with brown hair?" The man thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing people like that." the man said. "They were at the exit of this cave, the one by Lavender Town." Volkner nodded his head and slammed on the gas shooting down the path. Following the GPS on the buggy, Volkner slammed on the brakes and got to the end, seeing the exit, and Alicia sitting against the wall. No one was around her though.

"Alicia!" Volkner yelled, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car. "Char Char!" Brazen shouted, jumping out after Volkner. They both ran up to her, but when they got halfway, they could feel the earth beneath them start to crumble, and they fell though, landing on the ground below.

"Volkner, Brazen, are you guys okay?" Alicia yelled. Suddenly, laughing could be heard echoing throughout the cave.

"Man, that was great, it couldn't have gone any better!" a male voice said. Volkner stood up and tried his best to look up, the only light was from Brazen's tail, and that was just lighting up the pitfall they were in. "That was so awesome, if only I had a video camera." Volkner started climbing up the side and got up. In front of him was a boy with black hair that flopped at his ear and in front of his face some. He wore a camouflage shirt and black cargo pants, making him blend into the cave well. From what Volkner could see, there was a blue shark-tooth necklace around his neck.

"So, you're the one who kidnapped Alicia?" Volkner asked, taking out a Poké Ball. "First, I'm going to cream you, then I'll let Officer Jenny take care of you from there." Suddenly, Brazen jumped out of the hole, looking angry. "Char Char Char!" it yelled, and it started to glow white, the glow giving light to the area of the cave. The glow started to shift, and when it faded, a whole new Pokémon was standing in its place.

"Oh, wow! My Brazen evolved for me!" Alicia said. The Pokémon looked like a Charmander, except it had red skin, and a large bump on its head. It also had large claws on its hands and toes. "Charmeleon." it said, pointing a thumbs-up at Alicia.

"Why did you kidnap Alicia?" Volkner asked. The kid looked confused.

"I just brought her here so that I could battle you. Plus, I can't miss the opportunity to prank a _Gym Leader!"_ the boy said. "The name's Loki Angrboda. I brought the girl here so that I could battle you."

"Fine, if it's a battle you want, I accept!" Volkner said. Brazen walked forward and roared. "I choose Brazen!"

"Charmeleon ain't one of your normal Pokémon." Loki said.

"Choose your Pokémon." Volkner said impatiently.

"I choose Misdreavus!" Loki said, pointing in front of him. A Misdreavus floated out in front of him. "Misdrea!" it squealed. "Misdreavus, use Psywave!" Misdreavus's eyes started to glow white, and it shot a bright white ring at Brazen from its face.

"Jump through it!" Volkner commanded. Brazen jumped through it, then rolled and stood up. "Now, use Ember attack!" Charmeleon opened its mouth and shot bolts of fire at Misdreavus, hitting it.

"You can do it, use Confuse Ray!" Loki called. Misdreavus's eyes started to glow purple.

"Brazen, Smokescreen!" Brazen opened its mouth and shot out a black smoke from its mouth, blocking the Confuse Ray from Misdreavus. "Ember now!" Bolts of fire shot out of the smoke and hit Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus!" Loki called. The smoke in front of Brazen faded. "Hit it with Psybeam!" Misdreavus nodded and released a rainbow colored beam from its eyes.

"Time to try a new move, Brazen. I hope you have it." Volkner said. "Use Dragon Rage!" Brazen's eyes started to glow white, and the flame on its tail grew to a large size. Then, it opened its mouth and shot out a fireball at the Psybeam. The two attacks collided and struggled for a minute. Misdreavus's Psybeam broke at the power of the newly evolved Pokémon however, and Misdreavus got blasted by the Dragon Rage, falling to the ground fainted. A force Alicia felt around her body from the Mean Look disappeared, and she got up off the ground.

"Brazen, you're so awesome!" Alicia said, running up to it and hugging it. Loki put Misdreavus in its Poké Ball. "Okay, creep, what was the point in kidnapping me?"

"I just wanted to battle Volkner, the best Gym Leader of Sinnoh. There were rumors going around that he was here collecting the badges, and I guess they were right. After I had heard that he was going through Rock Tunnel, I knew I had to first play a trick on him, then battle him. It's too bad he was so strong." Loki said.

"Kidnapping me wasn't the answer to getting a battle with him." Alicia said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry about that." Loki said. "Are you going to turn me into the police?" Volkner shook his head.

"As long as you don't play any more tricks on people." Volkner said.

"Okay, I promise, no more." Loki said. Just then, a boy and a girl walked down the path and suddenly fell through a pitfall. Volkner looked at Loki. "That doesn't count, I made that before we made that deal."

* * *

For Rock Tunnel, this chapter came out great in my opinion. Well be finding out more about Loki and Thorad more as the story progresses. The Oc's in this chapter are: **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **Rikkamaru**'s Oc Loki, who will appear next chapter as well, and my Oc Thorad. Also, I have updated my Sprites on Deviantart for the newer Oc's in this chapter.


	27. Another Admin?

_From now on, I'm going to start responding to my reviews. Yes, I did take this idea from __**JapanDreamer09**__'s story, but I thought it was a good way to respond to the readers instead of just ignoring their reviews. Alright, well, enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer:** And then I get a scary thought, and that is… I do not own Pokémon!

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

After parting with Loki, Volkner and Alicia got in the Dune Buggy and drove to Lavender Town, reaching the Pokémon Center. Many people stared at them as they drove by in a red Buggy; it was definitely out of the ordinary. Finally, after passing many staring eyes, they reached the Pokémon Center. Volkner parked it next to the Pokémon Center and walked in. Inside, Nurse Joy was talking to a man in a hat and suit. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, can I get the number of the Joy in the Pokémon Center in front of Rock Tunnel. Joy paused for a minute, and wrote down a number, and continued talking to the man. Volkner noted the worried look on her face and walked towards the line of telephones on the side of the center.

"Hello, Rock Tunnel Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy speaking." the Joy said, her face popping up on the screen.

"Nurse Joy, it's Volkner." he said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, hello! How are you? Did you find your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, everything's fine, it was just a prankster who wanted to battle me." Volkner said. "Alicia wasn't hurt at all."

"What a relief." Nurse Joy said, sighing.

"Anyways, what should I do with the Buggy?" Volkner asked, holding up the keys.

"Oh, just give the keys to the Nurse Joy in that Center, it'll get to me somehow." she said, smiling.

"Sure, bye Nurse Joy."

"Goodbye, Volkner." she said, disconnecting the line. Volkner stood up and Alicia was hiding behind a potted plant, listening to the old man and Nurse Joy talk.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and she turned quickly, putting her finger in front of her mouth to shush him, then grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"They're talking about Team Rocket." Alicia said. Volkner listened to the two talking.

"-was in Cerulean City when it all happened. A huge black helicopter came down from the sky and landed inside Mt. Moon. Then, Officer Jenny brought in these two kids who cleared them out."

"Well, that doesn't prove anything, Lamar." Nurse Joy said.

"Well, I saw a black helicopter that looked similar to the one by Mt. Moon hovering over Pokémon Tower not too long ago. They dropped off men, and it left." Alicia turned around to face Volkner.

"Team Rocket's in Pokémon Tower!" Alicia whispered. "Agena may be there." Volkner nodded.

"We have to stop her." Volkner said, getting up and walking through the door, with Alicia following.

o 0 o

The path to the Pokémon Tower was on the edge of town. Volkner and Alicia knew the right way to go, since you could see it from the Pokémon Center, sticking up from around the woods. "This place… is so creepy." Alicia said, holding onto Volkner's arm. There were cracked stones as a pathway that led up to the huge tower. It was a large round tower made of stone. The tower's roof had two horns sticking out of the sides of it, and two windows below that made it look like the house was beaming down at you, watching your every move with menacing eyes. The door was arched with double doors. Over it, a design of a monster with two horns and evil eyes glared at them as well. "W-why would Team Rocket come to this place?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Volkner said, trying to step forward but couldn't because Alicia wouldn't move, and she was holding onto his jacket for dear life. "Will you let go of me?" Alicia shook her head.

"This place is _so_ much scarier than Bill's house." Volkner shook free of her grip.

"I'll go in myself, just go stand by that tr-" Volkner said, before getting cut off as he fell through a pit fall. "Ouch." A dark figure appeared over the hole.

"Got you now, Team Rocket scum!" the figure said. Volkner looked closely at the figure and it was Loki from Rock Tunnel. "Volkner?" he exclaimed. "You're not Team Rocket scum?"

"I know." Volkner said. "Didn't we tell you no more than an hour ago not to play tricks or dig holes anymore?"

"Yeah… but this doesn't count!" he replied. "I was trying to catch Team Rocket with that hole. They are causing trouble in Pokémon Tower." Volkner climbed out of the hole.

"That's what we were about to do, get rid of Team Rocket." Volkner said, standing up and wiping dirt from his pants.

"You were just going to charge right in?" Loki asked. Volkner nodded.

"We would have been in already, if it wasn't for Alicia." Volkner said. Alicia scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Hey, I know! I'll go with you guys, I'm friends with the Pokémon here, so they won't cause you any trouble if I'm around you." Loki said. Alicia sighed with relief.

"Alright, now let's go give Agena a good butt-kicking!" she said, and they all walked in. The main room was like a living room. They were standing on a wood floor, and the walls were made of concrete that was cracked in many places. In the front was a fireplace with a old painting over it. There was a Stantler head perched next to a grandfather clock off to the side. There were many floorboards that covered what looked like a hole in the floor by the clock. A staircase was next to this room, but other archways led to other sections of this floor. When they were all in, the door behind them closed automatically, making Alicia jump up. "It is really dark in here."

"Do you hear anything?" Volkner said, straining his ears so he could hear. What sounded very far away were murmurs of people talking.

"They sound like they're on the top floor." Loki said. "This place has 7 floors, and it's like a maze, plus there are Ghost-type Pokémon everywhere."

"What would Team Rocket want in here?" Alicia asked quietly. "Is there anything valuable here?" Loki shook his head.

"Not that I know of, and I know this place like the back of my hand." Loki said. Suddenly, purple hands grabbed Alicia from behind and picked her off the ground. She screamed.

"Ah! Help me!" Alicia said. Loki took out a Poké Ball.

"Misdreavus, Flash attack now!" The purple Ghost Pokémon came out and the gem on its neck started to shine brightly, flashing the light at Alicia.

"Hey, I said 'help me', not 'blind me'!" Alicia said, looking behind her. As she looked behind her, a Haunter's face appeared and she screamed again. The Haunter dropped her and Volkner caught her. "That was fun…" she said in a daze. The Haunter floated down next to Loki.

"These people are with me, they're not here to cause trouble." Loki said. Haunter turned around and called out. Many other Gastly and Haunter appeared around Loki. "What's up, guys?" he asked. "Haunt, Haunter Haunter." it said. "Gas Gas Gastly!" a bunch of Gastly said. "They're why we're here." "Haunt Haunter Haun Haunter Haunt-Haunter." the Haunter said, stretching the top half of its face out and pointed its ears up. A Gastly pushed the smoke over Haunter's hand and it looked like Haunter was holding a bone out of smoke. "Gast Gas Gastly Gas." another Gastly said. Loki gasped. "What would they do with _them_?"

"Is Loki actually understanding them?" Alicia whispered to Volkner. Volkner shrugged. Loki turned towards Alicia and Volkner.

"The Haunter and Gastly said that there are men in black suits here that are rounding up all the Cubone in the Tower. Gastly thinks that they are going to capture them." Loki said.

"That's funny, what would Team Rocket want with Cubone?" Volkner asked.

"Cubone?" Alicia said, taking out her Pokédex. **"Cubone, the Lonely Pok****é****mon. Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pok****é****mon's real face."** "It's so cute."

"The skull… it's old, right? And they were after a fossil in Mt. Moon!" Volkner said. "Maybe they're after Cubone's skulls now?"

"That could kill them! We have to hurry." Loki said. "Where are they, Haunter?" "Haunt Haunt Haunter Haunt." "It said the 7th floor, let's go!" He started running up the staircase, the Ghost Pokémon following him. Volkner and Alicia ran after him as well.

"How can you understand the Ghost Pokémon here?" Volkner asked.

"I've been friends with them forever, so I know their language pretty well." Loki said. A Gastly floated up to him. "Gas Gast Gastly Gastly Gast Gas Gastly." Loki smiled. "This Gastly says it thinks your pretty Alicia." Alicia blushed.

"Aw, nah, no way!" she said, waving her hand. The ran up the 4th flight and there was a man in a black suit with a big red 'R' on the front of his shirt. He was facing away from them, proceeding to grab two Cubone that were shaking nervously. "Brazen, I choose you!" Alicia yelled, throwing her Poké Ball, her Charmeleon coming out.

"Go get 'em Houndour!" Loki commanded, throwing a Poké Ball. Out of the flash of light came out a black dog with white marks on it. "Hound!" it howled. The grunt turned around, jumping up from the howl.

"Brazen, Ember attack!" Alicia called.

"You too, Houndour." Loki called. Both Pokémon opened their mouths and released bolts of fire at the Team Rocket grunt. His uniform caught on fire and he dropped to the floor and started rolling around like a moron, trying to put out the fire.

"Hurry Cubone, get away!" Alicia called. The two Cubone nodded and started to run away.

"No you don't, Zubat, after them!" the grunt yelled, taking a Poké Ball out. A Haunter appeared in front of Brazen and Houndour and charged an orange ball in its hand. It then fired the orange ball at the Team Rocket grunt. His eyes started to glow red and he collapsed.

"Nice Confuse Ray, Haunter!" Loki said, going to run up the next flight of stairs. "Misdreavus, Houndour, move along!" Loki's two Pokémon followed him, with Alicia, Volkner and Brazen following right behind him. At the top of the stairs here, there were two other Rocket Grunts, each holding Poké Balls.

"Go Drowzee!" one Grunt yelled.

"Go Rattata!" the other said. The two Pokémon appeared in front of them.

"Misdreavus, Houndour, go!" Loki yelled. His two Pokémon jumped in front of him.

"Alicia and I will go to the top floor and save the Cubone." Volkner said. Loki nodded and sent his Pokémon to attack. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of Volkner and Alicia and a Raticate came out. One of the Grunts battling Loki had sent it out.

"Stop them with Hyper Fang Raticate!" the grunt said.

"Brazen, Dragon Rage!" Alicia said. "Brazen opened its mouth and released a fireball at the Raticate, making it fall back. "Finish with Ember!" Brazen released bolts of fire at Raticate and it fell to the floor, fainted. Alicia and Volkner rushed up the stairs. The top room was smaller than the other floors of the tower. The was just one big room filled with bookshelves, a television, and some toys. In a cage were tons of Cubones, maybe 15 or 16 of them, and they all looked terrified. In front of the cave was a man with blue hair, that was styled strange, some of it falling in his face. He wore a blue Team Rocket uniform with maroon gloves, boots, and an 'R' on the front. He looked at Volkner and Alicia with dark crimson eyes.

"'Sup." he said, smirking. Alicia gasped.

"You're not Agena?" she asked.

"Nope, the name's Thorad." he said. "Hm, if you know Agena, you must be the ones who confronted her in Mt. Moon." He laughed slightly. "This is my lucky day, if I take out you two, then I might even get promoted. Sick, then I'll get to boss Agena around." He took out a Poké Ball. "Try not to get killed, 'kay?" He tossed the Poké Ball. "Time for battle, Weezing!" he said and his Weezing popped out. "Weez-ing." it whined. Volkner took out a Poké Ball.

"I can't underestimate you like I did the other one." Volkner said, throwing his Poké Ball. "Go, Electivire!" "Electivire!" the yellow Pokémon cried, landing on the ground and shaking the floor. "Let's wrap this up fast, use Thunderbolt!" Electivire's body became surrounded in electricity and it shot a bolt of lightning at Weezing.

"Weezing, Thunderbolt as well." Thorad said. Like Electivire, Weezing's body became surrounded in electricity and it shot a bolt of lightning. Both Thunderbolts collided and exploded. "Weezing, use Shadow Ball!" Weezing opened its mouth and a black ball appeared in front of it. It shot the black ball at Electivire.

"Electivire, use ThunderPunch to stop it!" Volkner yelled. Electivire's fist became surrounded in electricity and it punched the speeding ball coming at it. The ball exploded on Electivire, making it stumble back.

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb!" Thorad commanded. Weezing opened its mouth and fired balls of sludge at Electivire.

"Dodge them with Quick Attack!" Volkner commanded. Electivire ran quickly out of the way and tackled Weezing. "Use Fire Punch attack!" Electivire put its fist in the air while it knocked Weezing down and its fist burst into flames. It then punched Weezing with the flame-covered hand, making it cry out in pain.

"Poison Gas attack!" Thorad said. Thick black smoke poured out of the holes on its body and surrounded Electivire.

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt to break through it." Volkner said. Electivire fired a Thunderbolt through the smoke, breaking it apart. "I remember fighting Janine's Weezing, so I know how to fight against its smoke."

"Fight against this! Weezing, use Giga Impact!" Weezing got up and started floating fast at Electivire. It then became surrounded in a purple energy sphere and orange streaks surrounded it.

"Electivire, use Giga Impact as well." Volkner commanded. The same thing happened to Electivire, and both Pokémon charged at each other. When the two attacks collided, a huge explosion filled the air, and both Pokémon were standing, breathing heavily.

"Brazen, use Dragon Rage, Butterfree, Psybeam!" Alicia said. Thorad turned around to see the cave that held the Cubone break to pieces and all the Cubone scurrying out.

"NO!" Thorad yelled. "Not cool, Weezing, attack the girl!" Weezing turned around and started to charge at Alicia.

"Electivire, Thunderbolt!" Volkner commanded, Electivire hitting Weezing with the attack. Thorad groaned and saw a lone Cubone scurrying away. He took out an Ultra Ball and threw it at the Pokémon. The ball opened up and sucked it in. The ball shook, but then stopped shaking as sparkles came off it.

"No! Butterfree, use Confusion and get that Poké Ball!" Alicia called.

"Weezing, Smokescreen! Blue Team, retreat!" Thorad said into a walkie-talkie. Weezing released a huge amount of smoke from its pores, covering the whole 7th floor.

"Butterfree… Whirlwind!" Alicia said between coughs. Butterfree flapped its wings hard and the smoke cleared. There was a large hole in the roof, and Team Rocket was gone, including the Ultra Ball Thorad had used to capture the Cubone. "Oh no, poor Cubone!" Alicia said, kneeling down. Butterfree and Charmeleon surrounded their Trainer, feeling sorry. Loki ran upstairs.

"Team Rocket vanished. Did they get the Cubones?" he said.

"Just one." Volkner said. "They captured it in a Poké Ball." Loki looked at the ground sadly. "We'll get Team Rocket for what they have done." Loki nodded.

"I just hope that poor Cubone will be alright." he said. Volkner looked at the hole in the roof.

"I do, too." he said.

* * *

Pretty good chapter, nice and long, the way I like them, although I could have made the battle scene longer, but it was alright. The Oc's in this chapter are **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **Rikkamaru**'s Oc Loki, and my Oc Thorad. Now, let's respond to the reviews:

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

Brazen followed Volkner's commands because it wanted to save its Trainer, who it thought was in danger. Leaf will be appearing in the Tag Battle arc, so stay tuned for that. BTW, thank you for being my newest reader/reviewer.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Originally, Loki was kinda going to be dark and evil, but then I changed my idea and decided to make him kinda strange. Thank you for reviewing every chapter.

**Rikkamaru:**

I'm glad you like how I… made him? BTW, what do you mean how I _made_ him? Do you mean in the story, or Deviantart? Either way, you're welcome, and thank _you_ for being patient and reading my story. Also, I did make Misdreavus his starter. I hope you like him in this chapter also.

Thank you everyone for reading! A new OC will be included in the next chapter… but no hints. :]


	28. Roadblock

_Getting very close to the Tag Battle arc. I'm looking forward to it, a lot of people are going to be entered in it, familiar and unfamiliar. That means new Oc's. There's a new Oc in this chapter as well. Also, if you don't want me to respond to your review at the end of the chapter, just tell me. On another note, when there is a scene transition, I usually write o 0 o, but if it's messed up, please tell me so that I may fix it._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon in any way… unfortunately. However, I and others own the Oc's in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Alicia woke up from a terrible night's sleep at the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town. She kept having nightmares about how much torture that poor Cubone must have been going through. She looked at the clock next to the door. _Only 5:45?_ she thought. It was still dark outside, but the sun was beginning to rise. Quickly and quietly, she slipped on her jacket, brushed her teeth very quickly for about twenty seconds, then slipped out of the room.

Lavender Town was a small, quiet town, and not much was known about it, other than the fact that it had Pokémon Tower there, but that was about it. If something went on in the town, the people knew about it. As Alicia walked through town, she noticed many people's front doors having handmade signs with a large red 'R' crossed out on a poster.

Alicia walked down the path, past a sign that said 'Route 12, Silence Bridge ahead'. When she got far enough so she would know nobody would hear her, she released her Charmeleon and Butterfree. "Char?" Brazen said to her. "Alright guys, we have to train so that when we see Team Rocket again, we just don't sit on the sidelines like last time. We need to get revenge for that Cubone!" Both Brazen and Butterfree nodded. "Okay, Brazen, you use Dragon Rage at the water! And Butterfree, you use Psybeam!" Butterfree shot a rainbow colored beam out of its eyes and Brazen shot a flaming ball of fire out of its mouth at the water.

Suddenly, a huge blue serpent Pokémon with a scary face came out of the water and looked down at Alicia and her Pokémon with anger. "Oh my god!" she whispered in fear, taking out her Pokédex. **"Gyarados. This Pokemon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel."**

"Whoa, whoa Gyarados!" a familiar voice said. On top of Gyarados's back was a boy with black hair matted down by the water. A blue shark tooth necklace hung down across his shirtless chest.

"Loki?" Alicia called. Loki looked down at Alicia and smiled.

"Alicia, were you the one who hit my Gyarados?" he asked.

"It was an accident, I was just practicing attacks. What are you doing here?" Loki jumped off Gyarados and turned around.

"It was an accident, Gyarados. You can go swim around if you want, just don't get lost." he said. The Pokémon nodded, then dove into the water. "I was just taking a early morning swim with my Gyarados."

"No kidding, early morning, it's only six o'clock!" Alicia exclaimed. "Isn't the water freezing?" Loki shrugged.

"Not really, I do this all the time." he replied. "It gives Gyarados a chance to get out of its Poké Ball. And anyways, it _is_ early, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to train my Pokémon for the next time we meet Team Rocket, right guys?" Alicia asked. Both Pokémon jumped and fluttered up and down.

"Training, huh?" Loki said, putting on his shirt that was hidden in the bushes. "I'll battle you if you want."

"You sure?" Alicia asked. Loki nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have anything else to do this early in the morning." he replied. "Two Pokémon each?" Alicia nodded and moved back to make room.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Alicia said, and the Butterfly Pokémon nodded and flew in front of its Trainer. Brazen walked over and stood next to Alicia.

"I choose Gyarados!" Loki called. As if it was waiting to be called upon, Loki's Gyarados surfaced from the water next to the battlefield and let out a loud roar.

"Don't let it intimidate you, Butterfree." Alicia said, slightly nervous herself.

"I'll start things off if you don't mind." Loki said. "Gyarados, start with Bite attack!" Gyarados looked at Butterfree and raised its head to Bite Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore!" Alicia commanded. Butterfree dodged the Bite attack and flew above Gyarados, spraying the orange powder from its wings.

"Gyarados, dive underwater and wash it off!" Loki said. Gyarados slipped underwater, looking like it was in pain. Then it came back up seconds later and looked just fine.

"Shoot." Alicia said to herself.

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail attack!" Loki said. Gyarados's tail came up from out of the water and a spiral of water surrounded it. It turned around and slammed Butterfree with its tail. Butterfree fell to the ground.

"Butterfree, can you get up?" Butterfree got up and flew into the air. "Awesome. Butterfree, use Psybeam!" Butterfree faced Gyarados and fired a purple colored beam from its eyes at Gyarados. The beam hit Gyarados right below the neck, making it flinch back.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage now!" Loki called. Gyarados opened its mouth and a fireball was created in it. It then shot the fireball at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Alicia said. Butterfree's eyes started to glow light blue and the Dragon Rage floated in mid-air. "Great, send it back!" A burst of invisible air shot from Butterfree, sending the attack at Gyarados.

"You think you can use my own attack against me? Gyarados, use Twister!" Loki said. Gyarados lifted its tail out of the water and started spinning it around. A tornado came out and broke apart the Dragon Rage, and breaking Confusion. The tornado kept going and hit Butterfree. Butterfree fell to the ground and fainted.

"Good job, Butterfree. Time for a rest." Alicia said, recalling it into its Poké Ball. "'Kay, Brazen, your turn!" Brazen walked forward, marching like a tough guy.

"Gyarados, go take a swim, I'll have Houndour take the next one." Loki said. Gyarados nodded and sank into the water. Loki took out a Poké Ball. "Go Houndour!" The black dog Pokémon came out of Loki's Poké Ball and growled at Charmeleon. "Houndour, Ember!"

"Ember right back Brazen!" Both Pokémon opened their mouths and fired bolts of fire at each other, the two attacks canceling each other out.

"Houndour, Bite attack!"

"Charmeleon, Fire Fang!" Houndour ran at Charmeleon and Charmeleon's mouth became ablaze with fire and it ran at Houndour. Both Pokémon slammed into each other and bounced back.

"Leer Houndour!" Loki commanded.

"Brazen, Smokescreen!" Houndour's eyes started to glow red, and Brazen released a thick black smoke from its mouth.

"Blast it with Shadow Ball!" Houndour opened its mouth and a black ball formed in front of it. It released the ball at the smoke and missed Charmeleon.

"Hurry, Brazen, Dragon Rage!" Suddenly, a fireball shot out of the smoke and hit Houndour. Houndour rolled on the ground, but quickly got up. The smoke cleared and Brazen was gone, with nothing but a hole in the ground. "Brazen, hit it!" Brazen shot out of the ground from underneath Houndour. The Dark Pokémon went flying through the air and hit the ground unconscious. "Yay, great job Brazen!" Loki recalled his Houndour.

"It's too bad you don't have a third Pokémon. Then we could have a tie breaker." he said, smiling. They both heard clapping and looked off the to side to see Volkner there.

"Great battle." he said.

"Volkner, you're up? How did you find me?" Alicia asked.

"I just followed the booms and the smoke." he said, pointing up in the air and they saw smoke from the Fire-type attacks and Smokescreen rising up. "Are you ready to go?"

"I need my backpack." Alicia said. Volkner tossed it to her. "Okay, then I am."

"Where will you be heading?" Loki asked.

"We're going to Vermillion City to take place in the Tag Battle there." Alicia said.

"That's going to be on TV." Loki said. "I'll root for you two." Both Alicia and Volkner nodded. "See you later!" he called as they walked down the bridge path.

o 0 o

"I'm going to miss Loki, but at least I'll get to see Christopher and Leaf in Vermillion." Alicia said. They were walking along Silence Bridge, a place where many fisherman go to fish for Water Pokémon. Every once and a while, a Magikarp or Qwilfish would jump up out of the water.

"We'll make it to Vermillion by the end of the day." Volkner said, looking at his Pokétch. "We still have to cross Route 11 to get there. We're almost at the turning point."

"Wait, Volkner, who is that?" Alicia asked. In front of them was a person standing at the corner of Route 12 and 11. He was just standing there, staring at something. As they got closer, Volkner saw what it was. It was a huge sleeping bear Pokémon that blocked the trail to Route 11. The boy looked to be about 15, and he had messy brown hair. He wore a black sweatshirt with a gray hood and jeans. The boy noticed the two approaching.

"I hope you guys weren't planning on going through this way." the boy said. Volkner looked at him.

"Actually, we were." he replied.

"Too bad, seeing how this Snorlax is blocking our way." he said. "I came here from Fuchsia City yesterday and I was going home when I saw this."

"It wasn't here yesterday?" Alicia asked.

"No, it was sleeping in the grass on Route 11, so I didn't think of it much." the boy said. "It must have got up, and fell asleep here."

"This must have been the thing that was blocking Christopher's path when he tried to get here before." Alicia said. "But how do we move it?"

"I've tried waking it up by shaking it awake, but it's fast asleep." the boy said. "I'm thinking about battling it awake. By the way, my name's Nick Penumbra."

"I'm Alicia, and this is Volkner." Alicia said.

"We wouldn't have to battle it." Volkner said. "Alicia, your Butterfree could lift it up with Confusion and move it out of the way."

"Oh, yeah, it's worth a try." Alicia said. "Butterfree, lift the Snorlax with Confusion attack." Butterfree came out of the Poké Ball and its eyes started to glow light blue. The sleeping Snorlax became outlined in blue, and then one of its feet raised into the air, but was quickly put down and Butterfree fell to the ground, huffing and puffing. "It's too heavy for Butterfree."

"I'll help." Nick said, taking out a Poké Ball. "Go, Umbreon!" Out of Nick's Poké Ball came a black fox-like Pokémon. "Umbre!" it said. "Umbreon, use Psychic attack to lift Snorlax out of the way."

"Butterfree, use Confusion and try again." Alicia said. Both Pokémon's eyes started to glow blue and the Snorlax raised an inch off the ground, then fell back as the Pokémon fell to the ground, tired. "There's no way that we're going to lift that thing."

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Nick called. Umbreon got up and ran at Snorlax, hitting it, then bouncing off its fat body. "Uh, this is nuts. Why of all days does it have to be today. It will take to long to go all the way around if I want to sign up for the Tag Battle." Alicia looked at Nick.

"That why we're coming here, too." she said. "Do you have any ideas on how we can move this Snorlax, Volkner? What if we crawl over it?"

"If we crawl over it, there could be a chance it would roll over on top of us." he replied.

"And being crushed by over 1,000 pounds of Pokémon is probably _not_ fun." Nick said. "Okay Umbreon, let's try Dark Pulse!" Umbreon opened its mouth and an orb of dark circles appeared in front of it. The orb then fired a beam of dark circles at Snorlax. It hit Snorlax, and moved it over an inch. The Snorlax itched its side and continued snoring. He looked at Volkner. "Are you going to help, or what?"

"No need to snap, kid." he said. "I'm trying to think of a logical way of getting around it."

"You're no help. Umbreon, try Dark Pulse again, that seemed to work last time." Umbreon opened its mouth and fired a beam of dark circles again at Snorlax. The beam exploded on Snorlax, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Did it work?" Alicia asked. Suddenly, out of the smoke, a very, very large shadow overlooked them. The smoke cleared and a very angry looking Snorlax stood in front of them. It looked down at them with anger. "I think you made it mad, Nick."

"I can handle it." he said. "Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Umbreon ran at Snorlax, then disappeared. Then, it reappeared on the other side of Snorlax and tackled it, but bounced off its thick belly. Snorlax looked down at Umbreon then fell forward on it, crushing it under its belly. When Snorlax got up, Umbreon was fainted. "Umbreon!"

"My turn now!" Alicia said. "Butterfree, use Psybeam!" Butterfree's eyes started to glow purple, and it shot a purple beam from its eyes at Snorlax. The beam hit it, but it seemed to have no effect. The Snorlax opened its mouth and fired an orange beam at Butterfree. The beam did massive damage and Butterfree fell to the ground. "Oh, no!"

"Okay, enough of this. Luxray, come out!" Volkner cried, throwing his Luxray's Poké Ball. "Lux!" it cried. "Charge Beam now!" Luxray's fur became covered with electric sparks and it shot a blast of electricity at Snorlax. The blast electrocuted it, and it seemed to be damaged by it.

"I'll finish it, go Metang!" Nick yelled, throwing a Poké Ball. A shiny blue Pokémon that floated in the air came out of the ball. "Metung!" it said. "Okay, hit it with a Meteor Mash!" Metang's fist started to glow white and it punched Snorlax in the face. As it made contact, meteor-like particles flew off its fist and landed on Snorlax, causing other damage. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray Poké Ball with blue orbs on it. "I needed a third Pokémon to be in the Tag Battle anyway, this is perfect. Go Heavy Ball!" He threw the Heavy Ball at the Snorlax as it was falling to the ground. The ball sucked it in and landed on the ground. It shook three times, then pinged as silver sparkles came off it, indicating the capture was complete.

"Well, that solves that problem." Volkner said, recalling his Luxray. "Would you mind showing us the way to Vermillion City?"

"I don't mind." Nick said, recalling his Metang and picking up his newly caught Snorlax.

"Were you kidding when you said that you need three Pokémon to enter the Tag Battle?" Alicia asked as they started walking. Nick shook his head. "Aw, man. I need one more."

"It's fine, you still have 3 more days." Nick said. "And there are plenty of Pokémon around Vermillion." Alicia sighed.

"I hope I make it in time."

* * *

Finally, they are in Vermillion City! I'm not sure about next chapter, but don't expect any new chapters tomorrow since it's Thanksgiving. I'll be at my aunt's house, and she doesn't have internet, so yeah. The Oc's in this story were **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **Rikkamaru**'s Oc Loki, and the debut of **Eon Penumbra**'s Oc Nick. Nick will be in later chapters, but I think this is the last chapter Loki will be in. I'm not sure though since he's popular. Now to thank the reviewers:

**Rikkamaru:**

I'm glad you liked how I made him. Since he was so involved with Pokémon, I'd figured you'd like that he could talk with the Ghost Pokémon. He can only talk with the Gastly and Haunter though. I'm also glad you like the sprite I made of him. You're welcome to use it if you want. I might add him in later chapters because of his popularity, but anyways, thanks for reading/reviewing.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Thorad was just promoted to Admin, so Agena is stronger than him, but he likes to battle more. But notice the little hatred he has against Agena… it's a little foreshadowing with what will happen in later chapters.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

JapanDreamer09's story with Jimmy and Marina is awesome. I haven't had the time to read her other stories, but I will eventually. Like I've said before, this may be the last time we see Loki, so it's a small chance that Misdreavus will evolve into Mismagius, unfortunately. And you weren't babbling like a crazy idiot, say as much as you'd like, there's up to 10,000 characters in a review.

Okay everyone, thanks for reading/reviewing! Also, Happy Thanksgiving to those in America. For the others… happy… Thursday.


	29. Holy Crap!

_I hope all fellow Americans stuffed themselves with food on Thanksgiving like I did! I hope you all had a very good Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had a happy Thursday! Enjoy the Chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. But I own my Oc's, and others own theirs.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Volkner looked at the brochure for the Vermilion Tag Battle while he and Alicia waited for their Pokémon to be healed. "Okay, so what does it say about Pokémon?" Alicia asked.

"'The Tag Battle is a three day long tournament that has four battles for each team. Excluding the last battle, all Trainers must use different Pokémon each round.'" Alicia sighed.

"That's not good." she said. She took out an empty Poké Ball. "I need to capture a Pokémon. Let's see what my Pokédex says about the Pokémon that can be found here." Alicia took out her Pokédex and started looking through it. Nurse Joy walked up to the two and handed them each a tray.

"Here you go, your Pokémon are doing great." she said. Volkner nodded at Nurse Joy and she smiled. "Will you two be entering the Tag Battle Tournament? I can sign you up for it right now if you'd like." Volkner stood up.

"That would be great." Volkner said. He walked up to the front desk with Nurse Joy. She typed on her keyboard and a list came up.

"I'll need your name please." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm Volkner, and over there is Alicia, she'll be entering as well." Volkner said to Nurse Joy. She typed in the information that he gave to her.

"And I'll need to know if you both have at least three Pokémon." she said.

"Yes, we both do." Volkner lied. Nurse Joy nodded. Two cards with blue backs came out of a slot on her computer.

"This one is yours." she said, handing him a card that had '14' written on it in big huge letters. "And this is Alicia's." This card had 20 written on it.

"Thank you." he said. Nurse Joy smiled.

"No need to thank me, it's my job." Volkner nodded and walked up to Alicia, handing her the card.

"What's this?" Alicia asked.

"It's your entry card for the Tag Battle." Volkner said.

"But I don't have 3 Pokémon?" Alicia said.

"You will." Volkner said. "I'm going to help you capture one." Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"Your name is Alicia, right?" Nurse Joy asked. Alicia nodded her head. "I have a phone message for you from a 'Christopher'?" She handed Alicia a piece of paper and walked away.

"'Alicia, will be in Vermilion City tomorrow. Leaf will be there soon as well. See you then.'" Alicia read. "Oh, no, we better hurry and capture a Pokémon." she said, jumping up and running out of the Pokémon Center. Volkner followed her.

Vermilion City was a fairly large city. It was an open place with many docks and harbors. Boats from Johto, Hoenn, and all the other regions were here resting and dropping off loads of cargo. Many Sailors were going in and out of the Pokémon Center, healing their Pokémon and having a good meal. All around, the passengers and Sailors were showing off their Water Pokémon to other people who would watch. Alicia and Volkner watched as a Pokémon Trainer let out his pink Poliwhirl. "Look at that Poliwhirl, Volkner!" Alicia said. Everywhere the Pokémon was suppose to be blue originally was pink. "Wow." The Trainer noticed Alicia staring and smiled.

"You like my Poliwhirl?" the Trainer asked. Alicia nodded.

"Is it shiny?" she asked. The Trainer shook his head.

"I caught it on Pinkan Island in the new Safari Zone that opened up there." he responded. "I'm going to use it in my Tag Battle match."

"Awesome." Alicia said. Suddenly, she felt something warm and gooey fall on her arm. She looked at it and it was white and brown. She suddenly felt the urge to barf. "I hope this ain't what I think it is." The Trainer looked at her arm in disgust. Volkner looked up.

"That Wingull up there just went on you." Volkner said. Alicia looked up and sitting on a telephone pole was a Wingull, laughing its brains out.

"You think that's funny!" she said, taking out a Poké Ball. "After it, Butterfree!" Butterfree came out of Alicia's Poké Ball and flew after the Wingull. Wingull spread its huge wings and lifted into the sky. "Butterfree, Supersonic now!" Butterfree released blue sound waves at Wingull, but the Seagull Pokémon turned around and countered with its own Supersonic attack. The sound waves hit and canceled each other out. "That's it! Butterfree, blast it with Psybeam!" Alicia called. Butterfree nodded and fired a purple beam from its eyes. The blast hit Wingull and it started falling to the ground, dazed. She took out a pink Poké Ball from her pocket and tossed it. "Love Ball, go!" The ball hit the Wingull and sucked it up. The ball shook in the air and released silver sparkles from it. Alicia ran up and caught it. "This is going to take forever to get out of my coat." Volkner walked up to Alicia.

"Great job, Alicia." he said. She looked at him and pouted.

"For what?" Volkner smiled.

"You caught your third Pokémon!" Everyone around her started clapping for her, thinking it was a show. She looked at the Pokéball with the heart shaped design on it and smiled.

"I did, didn't I?" she said. "All right! This is so cool!" She stared at the Poké Ball. "My third Pokémon, this is so awesome! Now I can't wait to try it out."

* * *

Short chapter, but it's an update. Alicia caught her third Pokémon, a Wingull, and now can be accepted into the Tag Battles. It's not a bad chapter for having _complete writer's block when I sat down to do this!_ Next chapter, Volkner challenges the Vermilion City Gym to a battle. Gym Chapter, I'm excited. On another note, I updated the Title page for the story on both my icon and my Deviantart to include Alicia's Charmeleon. Now to thank reviewers:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Funny how you think his personality is cheerful, he was suppose to be a dark character. I'm glad you liked the Alicia POV side, I'd figured I'd take a break from Volkner and have a chapter revolve around Alicia. This one sort of does, too.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Yeah… Loki is really going… We'll all miss him, but he might show up in a later chapter… maybe a Bonus Chapter! And yes, I am accepting Oc's full time, why do you think its not a good idea? I might have to stop that though, I'm very quickly running out of places to put them, but I still need Pokémon League participants.

**Eon Penumbra:**

I'm glad (and relieved) that you like how I made Nick. To tell you the truth, I had a hard time capturing his personality for some reason. I hope you liked the sprite I made, I kinda had a hard time on that as well.

**Rikkamaru:**

I'm thinking about putting Loki in a Bonus Chapter since everyone likes him. If you have any ideas, please PM me, no reviewing responses, no hints to the readers. :]

**Nianque:**

It's not an easy job trying to capture the Oc's personalities just right, I always think the people who made them are going to hate me for creating their character wrong! I put in a spot where your Oc is going to appear, so expect him to appear in about 5-15 chapters (I know that seems like a lot, but try to be patient!).

That's it! Also, the only Oc that appeared in this chapter was **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia. Thanks for reading!


	30. The Lightning American

_After much thought and consideration, I have come to a decision. Don't worry, I'm not going to be canceling my story. I am however, going to stop taking in Oc's full time… kinda. It is not hard for me to keep track of the Oc's, but I am just running out of places to put the Oc's, due to the Kanto region being so tiny. However, I am not just going to stop accepting Oc's on the spot. You are still able to send them in, but for Pok__é__mon League Participants only. The Trainers will play a part in the story, and they will also battle. Don't be shy to send them in. You can even make up someone and have them use your Party of Pok__é__mon on FireRed or LeafGreen or something. Even if you've already sent one in, send in a different one! Anyway, enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer: **Nothing fancy to say, just that I don't own Pokémon, but I and others own the Oc's that are in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Volkner, what are we going to do while we wait for the Tag Battle and Christopher and Leaf to get here?" Alicia asked.

"There's a Gym south of the city, I want to enter it to win their badge." Volkner said.

"Alright, and what type is it?" Alicia asked.

"It's an Electric-type Gym." Volkner said, starting to walk down the road.

"Really? That'll be interesting!" she replied, running up to catch up to him.

o 0 o

Volkner and Alicia walked up to the Gym. The Gym was large, and had designs of lightning bolts over the top, coming off the roof, and in front of the door. In the corner, the words 'GYM' was painted in red on it. "Here we are." Alicia said. Volkner walked forward and pushed open the large doors. Inside, two people were standing by the doorway, one a guy with short black hair and wearing a black leather coat with no shirt on underneath. The other was a girl with long red hair that was tied up with a ponytail, and she wore a red tank top with dark brown cargo pants that went down to her ankles. They looked menacingly at Volkner and Alicia.

"Can we help ya?" the man said.

"I'm here for a Gym Battle." Volkner said. The two looked at each other and smirked.

"Right. Hey, boss, it seems we have another patient for Nurse Joy." the girl said. A door opened up in the back, and a very, very large man crouched through the doorway and walked up to them. The two people, who were about 5'6 came up to the man's shoulders if they stood up straight. The man's skin was tan in color, and he wore an open dark green jacket and dark green cargo pants that matched his jacket. Like the man in front of him, he wore no shirt under his jacket. He also had spiky blonde hair that stood up on end.

"Which one is it?" he said in a big, booming voice that echoed throughout the Gym.

"I am." Volkner said calmly. The man's black eyes looked down at Volkner and he smirked.

"Well, well." the man said. "I hope you don't lose too fast, _baby._" Volkner smirked and closed his eyes.

"Is that really a way to run a Gym, by bullying the Challenger, Surge?" he said. Surge looked at Volkner and blinked a couple of times.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "Do I know you?"

"You _should_ know my name, Surge." Volkner said. "It's Volkner." The two smaller people laughed.

"What a wanna-be!" the man said.

"Quiet!" Surge yelled. The two instantly stopped laughing. "Are you _really_ the Volkner from the Gym in Sunyshore City?" Volkner nodded. Surge got down on his hands and knees and started bowing down. "I am so sorry for calling you a baby, Mr. Volkner, it won't ever happen again! And might I say what an honor it is to meet you in the flesh." Volkner blushed.

"You don't need to bow." he said. Lt. Surge nodded and stood up.

"So, why would a person like you be doing in a place like this?" Surge said.

"I'm here for a Gym Battle for this Gym's Badge." Volkner said. Lt. Surge raised one of his eyebrows.

"A Gym Battle? For what?"

"I'm going to enter the Indigo League, then go back to my Gym." Volkner said.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Volkner. I'll happily accept a battle from you!" Surge said. He looked at Alicia. "And who's this cute little girl." He reached down to shake her hand and she shook it, her hand being completely enveloped in his.

"My name's Alicia. I'm a beginner Pokémon Trainer." she said. Lt. Surge smiled at her, then snapped his fingers. The lights all around the room turned on. They were standing on the battlefield. Off to the side was a booth with a microphone and a wrestling-style bell next to it. Lt. Surge walked up to the section in the back. Volkner walked up to the Challenger's side of the Gym, and Alicia sat in a fold-up chair behind Volkner. The man in the leather jacket pressed a button on the microphone.

"The Pokémon Battle will now begin. Only one Pokémon may be used." the man said. Lt. Surge took out a Poké Ball.

"Go Poké Ball!" he said. He threw the Poké Ball and a Raichu came out of the ball. "Rai, rai." it said, and put its hands on its hips.

"A Raichu, huh?" Volkner said, taking out his Poké Ball. "Well, Luxray, I choose you!" Luxray growled as it came out of its Poké Ball.

"The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, has chosen Raichu. The Challenger Volkner, has chosen Luxray. No time limit. Let the battle begin!" the guy said into the microphone. The bell next to the man rung, beginning the battle.

"Go Raichu!" Lt. Surge said. Raichu ran at Luxray quickly. "Show 'em your Take Down attack." Raichu jumped up into the air and slammed into Luxray. Luxray fell, but jumped back on its feet.

"Luxray, Tackle it!" Volkner said. Luxray ran after Raichu and slammed into it as well. "Now, Charge attack." Luxray crouched down and started to charge its electricity, sparks appearing around its body.

"Raichu, use a ThunderPunch on it!" Lt. Surge said. Raichu ran up to Luxray and punched it with its fist, making it flip over. Luxray got back up and continued charging its electricity. "Raichu, use Body Slam now!" Raichu jumped into the air and started to fall above Luxray.

"We have to defend, Luxray. Dodge it, and use Ice Fang!" Luxray stopped charging its electricity and hit Raichu with a light blue energy beam coming from its fangs. The attack hardly phased Raichu, and it turned around.

"Raichu, try and hit it with a ThunderPunch!" Surge said. Raichu ran after Luxray with its paw in a fist.

"Luxray, Crunch attack!" Volkner said. Luxray's teeth started to glow white and it ran at Raichu. Raichu swung its fist to punch Luxray, and Luxray bit down on its paw, making it cry out. "Follow with Fire Fang!" Still biting onto Raichu, Luxray's mouth became blazed with fire, burning Raichu's hand. The Mouse Pokémon cried out and ripped its paw from Luxray's mouth.

"Raichu, ThunderShock attack!" Sparks came off of Raichu's cheeks and it fired a yellow bolt of electricity at Luxray. The blast hit Luxray, and seemed to damage it a little. Volkner then got an idea. _I hope that Surge falls for it, he seems like he will._

"Luxray, Charge attack!" Volkner said. Luxray crouched down and started charging its electricity.

"Again with this? Raichu, ThunderPunch!" Surge said. Raichu ran at Luxray.

"Dodge it, but keep charging!" Volkner said. Luxray jumped over the punch, bounced on Raichu's head, and started charging again. However, it stopped and stood up, sparks bouncing off its fur. "Perfect, Luxray, now, use Charge Beam!" Luxray's whole body began to glow yellow and it fired a huge beam of electricity at Raichu.

"Ha, that electricity will only build up Raichu's electrical energy. Raichu, suck that in so you can blast it after." Raichu nodded and jumped into the electrical blast. However, instead of absorbing it, it started to yell out in pain. "Uh, Raichu?" Luxray cut the Charge Beam attack and Raichu fell to the ground, fried and fainted.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Volkner." the man said over the microphone. Luxray ran over to Volkner and sat down next to him. Volkner petted its head.

"Excellent job, Luxray. I know I can always count on you." he said, recalling it. Lt. Surge walked over after recalling his Raichu.

"I have to admit, you definitely live up to your reputation as the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh." Surge said. "That was an excellent battle, and now I present you with the Thunder Badge." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed Volkner a orange and yellow badge that looked like a sun.

"Thank you, Surge." Volkner said, putting the badge in his badge case. _5 down, 3 to go._

* * *

Yup, 5 down, 3 to go. Next chapter, we begin the Tag Battle Tournament! Yay, I'm so excited. Also, while I was searching around, I found out something crazy. If you have ever watched the episode in the anime, 'Electric Shock Showdown', the English version. He has such a deep voice, and Lt. Surge's voice actor is a girl! I did not know that, and that is crazy. Okay, now to thank the reviewers:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I laughed when I read your comment. Wingull poo, that's hilarious. I wasn't really going to include the Trainer in the Tag Battle, but maybe I will. The Poliwhirl isn't shiny by the way, it's a Pokémon from Pinkan Island from the anime, a place where all the Pokémon there are pink. I wanted to include Poliwhirl since the Poli's are my favorite Pokémon.

**Eon Penumbra:**

Wow, I'm even honored that you like it, much less put it on your own profile. He was kinda hard, but once I caught it he was easy to write. Nick will be appearing in the Tag Battle as well.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Lmao. Yes, Thanksgiving is an American holiday. It's where you get together with your family and you eat Turkey, and carrots, and a whole bunch of food until you pop, then you eat it some more. It is originally for the pilgrims to give thanks to God for bringing them to America (I think, I don't do well in History class). Also, it wasn't hard to keep track of the Oc's since I have a folder on my Yahoo Mail account that I stick them in when I get a review with an Oc inside. If you want to send one in, you're more than welcome to!

That's it! Oh yeah, and I updated my Sprites on Deviantart to include Lt. Surge, but this one was made by my brother, tinyblonde11 because I'm so damn lazy. Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter.


	31. Pairing Up

_The Tag Battles start, yay! This is going to be so much fun! I am so excited to write all of the new people, and catch up with some old ones too! Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon yo no tengo. Yo y otros, sin embargo, propios de la OC en esta historia.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Alicia, Volkner!" a male voice called in the Pokémon Center. Volkner and Alicia had just got up that morning. Alicia ran down the hall to see her friend Christopher.

"Christopher!" she said. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Yeah, I know, I got caught up in a Gym Battle." he said, wiping the dust of his sunglasses. He took out a badge case and showed them his badges, a Boulder badge, a Cascade badge, and a round, yellow badge.

"Hey, that's the Saffron Gym's badge!" Alicia said.

"Yeah, it took me three tries to get it." he replied. Volkner raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked. Christopher nodded his head.

"You couldn't ever get me back in that Gym again." he said. "You ever been there?" he said to Alicia. She shook her head.

"My mom wouldn't let me _near_ the Gym." Alicia said.

"And I know why, too. You see-"

"Hello there!" a female voice said, walking into the Pokémon Center. "Sorry I'm late!" Leaf walked up to them, and she was holding like 6 shopping bags.

"Did you carry those all the way from Celadon?" Christopher said.

"Yessir." she replied, smiling.

"Did you shop the _whole _time?" Alicia asked. Leaf shook her head and reached into her bag, taking out a small blue case and opening it, revealing a Boulder badge, Cascade Badge, and a rainbow colored badge that looked like a flower.

"I _am_ a Pokémon Trainer, right? I stopped by the Gym before I shopped." Christopher frowned.

"I heard that the Celadon Gym is also a perfume shop." he said, sniffing the air. "And you smell like perfume." Leaf laughed nervously.

"Don't you guys want to see the presents I bought you?" Leaf said.

"Presents?" Alicia and Christopher said together. Leaf opened up a bag on her left arm. She took out rolled up poster and gave it to Alicia.

"This is a Sky Poster. A poster of a Wingull flying." Leaf said. "I had to roll it up so I wouldn't puke."

"Thanks, Leaf. I'll hang this in my room next time I go to my house." Leaf looked at Volkner.

"Oh Volkner!" she sang. "Since I know you have a Raichu, I got you this!" She pulled out a stuffed Pikachu Doll and handed it to him. "If you press its hand, it talks!" She pressed the hand and the doll said, "Pi, Pikachu!".

"Wow, thanks." Volkner said uninterestingly and put it in his backpack.

"What about me, Leaf? What did you get me?" Christopher said, jumping up and down.

"I got you something _special._" she said, smiling. She took out a yellow blanket and handed it to him. It had a Pichu stitched in the corner. Everyone started laughing except for Christopher, even Volkner.

o 0 o

"Are you nervous for the Tag Battle tomorrow?" Alicia asked. Her and Leaf got a room together, and it was about 11:30 at night.

"Not really." Leaf said. "I think my team has a good shot at winning it."

"I dunno, I mean, people come from all over the world to participate in this, Champions, Coordinators, Trainers."

"You have to look at the positives about these things, not the negatives." Leaf said. "The only thing _I'm_ worried about is what I'm going to wear tomorrow!" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I used to hate girls like you in school." Alicia said.

"Excuse me?" Leaf asked. "You hate me?"

"No, girls _like_ you! The ones who are always worrying about their looks, or wondering which boy will take them to the dance, that kind of thing." Alicia said.

"Speaking of boys, isn't Volkner such a hunk?" Leaf exclaimed.

"No! And that's exactly what I mean!" Alicia said. "Is _all_ you think about is shopping, boys, and your clothes."

"No, I think about my hair, too." Leaf said, smiling. Alicia rolled her eyes. "But, you know what I think?" Alicia looked at Leaf. "I think… you and Christopher are _perfect_ for each other!"

"No way! He's my friend!" Alicia said.

"I dunno, have you ever seen the Princess Diaries?" Leaf said. Alicia rolled her eyes.

o 0 o

"So Volkner, what is it like to be a Gym Leader?" Christopher asked.

"It's boring, especially if you beat everyone." Volkner responded.

"Really? I'm a big fan of Maylene in the Veilstone Gym." Christopher said. Volkner smiled slightly.

"I'm familiar with her, I'll put in a word about you next time I see her." he said. "So, you nervous about the Tag Battle tomorrow?"

"Um, kinda." he replied. "You?"

"Nah, I've been in enough battles." Christopher sighed.

"Well, I'm going to bed so I'm not tired in the morning. G'night."

o 0 o

Off to the east of town, a large stadium that was built just recently was being used as the spot where the Tag Battle Tournament was taking place. It was about 10:00 in the morning, and the stadium was filled up with people with the people who signed up for the Tag Battle. In the bleachers were the millions of people who got a seat to watch it. Not to mention the 1,000,000 other people who were watching on TV. "I'm so nervous." Christopher said. Alicia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Leaf, who was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to her knees with pearl studs in her ears, slapped Christopher on the back.

"Look at the positive, not the negative." she said.

"I know, you told me this already." he mumbled.

"Well, start doing it!" Suddenly, everyone stopped talking as the stage started up and the middle started to rise. A man wearing a orange suit and a orange top hat rose up from the bottom of the stage. His face appeared on the large screens throughout the stadium. He wore a monocle on his left eye.

"It's battle time!" he said. Everyone in the stadium cheered, including Leaf. "Get ready for some action!" he said, everyone starting to cheer again. "Welcome Tag Battle Trainers to Vermilion City! I know you're going to have a fine time, and I should know, I'm the MC! The name's Venta, and I travel throughout the Kanto region and host events like this one." Everyone in the stadium started cheering. Venta started again when the cheering died down. "As you should know, Vermilion City is a place where many people stop and stay, bringing along their cultures and Pokémon with them, and with this Tag Battle, we hope all you get along with everyone, despite their culture. That is what this Tag Battle is all about. And so, for the next three days, this stadium will burn with that spirit!" Everyone started cheering and applauding, even Alicia and Christopher was.

"So now, I want you to make sure you have your registration cards." Venta said. Everyone took out the cards Nurse Joy gave them. Volkner's number was 14, Alicia was 20, Leaf was 5, and Christopher was 29. The giant screen behind him faded to a screen that looked like a tournament bracket. "On this screen, you'll find everyone's card numbers listed. Look for your number, and the number right next to yours. This will be your Tag Team partner throughout the competition. Alright then, time to see who's who!" Venta pressed a button in front of him, and all the numbers appeared on the screen.

"Hey, where am I?" Leaf said. She looked at the screen and saw she was paired up with number 3. Volkner was paired up with 24, Alicia was paired with 19, and Christopher was paired up with 31. "I'm in the B block. Volkner's in the D block, Alicia's in the E block, and Chris is in the H block. We're all apart! That's a good thing, I was worried we would have to fight each other."

"Now, using the numbers as a guide, find your Tag Team partner!" Venta said. Everyone split apart and started looking around, holding their cards up. Volkner started looking around for 24. He turned to the right and saw a guy holding up a card with the number 24 on it. The guy was tall, and had messy blonde hair that stuck up real bad on one side. He wore a black vest over a dark blue formal shirt, and a navy blue tie hung loosely around his neck. He wore pitch black slacks that matched his vest. The guy looked at Volkner and sighed deeply. Volkner walked over to him.

"I guess we're partners." Volkner said. The guy, who looked about 17, scoffed and looked away. _Oh gee, a friendly person, how lucky I am._ He thought sarcastically. "My name's Volkner, and yours?" The guy looked at Volkner briefly with his turquoise eyes.

"I'm Broly." he said quietly and looked away.

o 0 o

"Okay, where is number 19? Alicia said to herself, looking around. Someone walked up to her.

"Are you number 20?" the person asked in a female voice. Alicia nodded and looked at the girl in front of her. The girl was fairly young, about 16 or 17, and she had long blonde hair that went down to her wrists, and she wore a short white spaghetti strap dress over white shorts that went down to her knees. Over her stomach she wore a black belt and matched her black ballerina-like shoes. "Hi, I'm Rose Moseby." the girl said, shaking Alicia's hand.

"I'm Alicia Lindel, nice to meet you."

o 0 o

"Number 31... Number 31..." Christopher said to himself while looking around. He saw someone holding a card out with 31. It was a boy about 12 or 13 with dirty blonde hair, and glasses. He wore a green sweatshirt over a red shirt. He also wore jeans with black and white shoes. Christopher walked up to him. "Hey, I'm number 29, my name's Christopher." The kid looked at him.

"Hey, I'm Randy." the kid said.

"You nervous as much as I am?" Christopher asked. The kid nodded.

"Yeah, I've never been in a place with this many people before." Randy said.

o 0 o

"Number 3! Where are you number 3!" Leaf yelled loudly. "I'm looking for Number 3!" A girl with brown hair walked up to Leaf, holding up a card with the number 3 on it. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a orange jacket over it. She also had on a red checkered skirt, and she had a yellow and green pendant around her neck. On her right middle finger, she had on a ring with a Poké Ball design on it.

"I'm number 3, are you number 5?" the girl said shyly. Leaf nodded. "Great! My name's Nicole Shea."

"I'm Leaf." she said. "Now, don't make us lose, okay?" The girl scrunched together her eyebrows and frowned. "Now, come on, I want you to meet my friends." She walked through the crowd and saw Volkner, Christopher and Alicia standing where they were before, but with their partners. They all introduced themselves, then waited for the time to be over.

"Hey, Volkner, Alicia!" a voice said. Both Volkner and Alicia turned around to see a boy with brown hair walking up to them.

"It's Nick!" Alicia said. Nick walked up to them.

"I see you all found your partners." he said. "This is my partner, Nelson." A guy with brown hair walked up to them. Alicia recognized him immediately.

"Hey, you're the guy with the awesome Poliwhirl!" Alicia said.

"Oh, yeah, you're the one who got pooped on by a Wingull!" the guy said. Alicia fell to the ground, but quickly got up when the microphones turned back on.

"In a Tag Battle, the real key of success, is to create the spirit of partnership between both Trainers, and their Pokémon, to learn to truly rely on each other. And now, to the team that is victorious, we will be rewarding an item that is truly remarkable: they are rarely found around the world, here is the prize!" Venta took a dark purple object out of his pocket and held it up in the air.

"It's a Dusk Stone!" Christopher said in awe.

"Those are rare around here, even in Sinnoh where they are mostly found." Alicia's partner Rose said. One by one, each person's face began appearing on the tournament bracket behind Venta.

"Alright Trainers, by now you've all found your Tag Battle partners. As you all know, the battle festivities don't commence until this afternoon, so you have until then to practice with your partner!"

"Let's go Nicole! I want to let you in on some secrets!" Leaf said, dragging the girl away.

"That poor girl…" Christopher said. "We should go talk, too." Randy nodded and they walked away so no one could hear.

"Are we going to discuss anything?" Volkner said, but Broly was gone. "Just perfect."

"Okay, Alicia, I want to win those Dusk Stones, so let's win this!" Rose said, sticking out her hand for a high-five.

"I'm really starting to like you, Rose!" Alicia said, giving her a high five back.

* * *

Yes! No action this chapter, but next chapter there will be. There are a lot of Oc's to mention, let's go down the list. **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc is Alicia, of course, **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Oc is Christopher, **Claroosoo**'s Oc Broly Bane, **LuckyAqua**'s Oc Rose Moseby, **tinyblonde11**'s Oc Randy, **mhadz0021**'s Oc Nicole Shea, and finally, **Eon Penumbra**'s Oc Nick. Nelson and Venta belong to me, but I made Nelson on accident. Venta is based off his brother in Hearthome City Enta. Also, I decided the prize to be Dusk Stones because who wants to enter a tournament for crappy Soothe Bells? Who cares what they sound like, ringing a bell isn't going to help you in the Pokémon League? (Well, maybe if you had a Pokémon with Return.) Now, let's thank the reviewers:

**Rikkamaru:**

Yes, I got your PM, and I've been thinking about it, but I'll think about it thoroughly once the Tag Battle arc is over. But there will be a Bonus Chapter focused on Loki, I can tell you that. If you have any questions or more ideas, you know how to get in touch.

**Claroosoo:**

It's alright if you don't review much. 'Sorry for not review that much but there is not much to critze about!' - I'm going to take that as a compliment :] Thank you for saying that. Maybe you'll review more now that Broly's in it!

**Serpent's Ballet:**

It's creepy how it's a girl, their the same person who does Meowth from Team Rocket's voice. I wish they had an Orange Island game! That would be so much fun, catching different colored Pokémon.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Yeah, it's a pretty fun holiday. No need to cry, Leaf's in this chapter! The 5 badges went by quicker than I thought as well. I just looked at it and was like 'Holy crap!'

**Eon Penumbra:**

I'd be wicked embarrassed if a guy that big started bowing down to me, so I'd figured I'd throw that in. Glad you got a kick out of it.

Okay, that's everything! Also, I will put up the sprites on Deviantart, but Broly's will come a little later, I'm still not done with it yet since I just got the Oc. Also, there are a lot of ***'s in this chapter, so if the scene skips and nothing's there, Fanfiction just didn't put the *** in between. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	32. Round One Begin!

_I regret picking Kanto as the region for my story, because it's so small and the boring Pok__é__mon. Thank god for HeartGold and SoulSilver and their addition to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Pok__é__mon in the region. Also, it was the closest thing to Sinnoh on Pok__é__arth on Serebii. On another note, the partners and where the characters spots were completely random, so I did not pick sides or anything like that. Now, I am happy to say… let the Tag Battle begin! (Enjoy the Chapter.)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, but I and others own the Oc's in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Alright, it's time for the second round to begin!" Venta said. Leaf and her partner Nicole walked up to the left side of the stadium and their opponents, a small boy, and a old lady walked to the opposite side. "As you all know from the first round, the rules are: Each Trainer is allowed to use one Pokémon, with no time limit. There will be no substitutions. Whichever team ends up unable to battle is defeated, then tomorrow the winners will advance to the second round battles. Now the next battle will be the B-block. So, let the second battle begin!" The old lady and the kid both took out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Slowking!" the boy called.

"Go, Flygon!" the old lady yelled. The boy's Pokémon was a pink creature that stood on its hind legs like a human. On its head it wore a shell that many say is a Shellder that morphed when it evolved from a Slowpoke. The old lady's Pokémon was a green Dragon-type Pokémon with wings and red goggles over its eyes. Leaf giggled and took out a Poké Ball. Nicole also took out a Poké Ball.

"If you take out Slowking, I can take out Flygon." Leaf said. Nicole nodded and took out a different Poké Ball. Alicia, Volkner, Christopher, Nick, and their partners were watching from the sidelines, a place where the other challengers can watch.

"She's confident!" Nick said.

"We know." Alicia and Christopher said together.

"Come out, Squirtle!" Leaf shouted, throwing her Poké Ball.

"Go Torterra!" Nicole shouted, making everyone raise their eyebrows. Next to Squirtle, a giant green tortoise Pokémon came out. It had a huge tree on its back. "Torterra!" it shouted.

"Flygon, use DragonBreath!" the old lady called.

"Slowking, use Confusion to direct it at Torterra!" the boy shouted. Flygon opened its mouth and released a beam of thick green air at Squirtle from it, and Slowking's eyes started to glow blue. The DragonBreath became outlined in blue and started heading towards Torterra.

"Torterra, Earthquake now!" Nicole shouted. Torterra got on its hind legs and slammed into the ground, making the ground shake violently.

"Squirtle, Protect attack!" Leaf shouted. Squirtle crouched together and a green barrier appeared around it, protecting it from the Earthquake.

"Silly girl, that attack won't hit my flying Flygon." the old lady said, smirking.

"That's alright, it will knock off Slowking's concentration." Nicole said. The shaking made Slowking fall to the ground, and the DragonBreath attack was shot into the sky and evaporated as a fog of dark green mist. Volkner raised his eyebrows.

"I'm impressed. Not only did that one attack stop the DragonBreath from hitting Torterra, it also knocked Slowking down, which will make it hard to get up because of the large crown on its head. Even _I _would have never thought of that. Leaf's partner knows what she's doing." he said.

"C'mon, Slowking, get up." the kid said. He looked at his teammate. "It will take a while for Slowking to stand, cover me." The old lady nodded.

"Flygon, Sandstorm now!" Flygon flew into the air and started flapping its wings hard at the ground, kicking up a large sandstorm and sending it at Torterra and Squirtle.

"Squirtle, in front of Torterra and Rapid Spin!" Leaf shouted. Squirtle jumped on top of Torterra's head, then jumped off, pulled into its shell and started spinning around. The Rapid Spin was making the sand go around Torterra's face, making it able to see again. "Now, Nicole!"

"Torterra, Razor Leaf!" she shouted. Torterra started shaking the tree on its back and razor-sharp leaves came off and flew towards Flygon, hitting it and making it fall, also stopping the Sandstorm. On the other side, Slowking stood up straight.

"Slowking, use Confusion attack on Torterra." the boy called. Slowking nodded and blasted waves of blue energy at Torterra.

"Squirtle, Ice Beam Flygon!" Leaf shouted. A light blue ball appeared in front of Squirtle's mouth, and the ball fired many light blue beams at Flygon. The boy looked at Squirtle.

"Redirect the attack to take control of Squirtle's Ice Beam! Hit Torterra with it!" Slowking's eyes started to glow blue and the Ice Beam stopped in midair.

"Torterra, use Giga Drain on Slowking!" Nicole shouted. The mountains on Torterra's back started to glow green, and they grew into vines and wrapped up Slowking, sucking up energy from it.

Meanwhile, the Ice Beam kept going and hit Flygon, freezing it into an ice block and making it fall to the ground. Slowking fainted as Torterra sucked the rest of its energy and tossed it.

"Slowking and Flygon are unable to battle. The winners are Leaf from Pallet Town and Nicole from Sunyshore City!" Venta said. Both girls jumped up and down and recalled their Pokémon.

"Great battle, you two!" Alicia said as they walked up to them.

"Yeah, that Torterra of yours is so awesome!" Christopher said.

"Now, time for the third match!" Venta said.

"This battle ain't important, I'm going to go drop off my Pokémon at the Pokemon Center." Leaf said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Nicole said and walked to out of the stadium door that led to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, Volkner, where's your partner?" Nick asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Volkner said. "Why should I care?"

"Because your match is after this one." Nick said, catching an Aron and Drifloon teaming up against a Tyranitar.

"He'll show up when our round starts." Volkner said. _I hope._

"And Tyranitar is unable to battle!" Venta shouted. "The winners are Rico from Rustboro City, and Molly from Floaroma Town. Now will the next participants please come up!" Volkner walked forward onto the stadium, and Broly, appearing out of no where, walked up next to him, not even looking at him. "Battle begin!" One man was a plain man, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. The guy next to him, however, was not plain in any way. He had a bright orange Mohawk and there were not only piercings all the way down his ears, but also on his nose, eyebrows, lips, and left cheek. He wore a leather jacket that was opened, and tight leather pants. The man with the piercings took out a Poké Ball.

"Victreebel!" he said, throwing the Poké Ball. A yellow, plant-like Pokémon with a giant leaf on its head came out. A vine also came out from the leaf. It screeched a high pitched noise.

"Out we go, Trapinch!" the man yelled. A small, orange Pokémon with a huge head and bigger mouth came out." Volkner had never seen either of these Pokémon, but the yellow one looked like a Grass type.

"Is that red Pokémon a Ground or a Fire type?" Volkner asked his partner. The guy ignored Volkner and tossed a Pokéball, a light blue Duck Pokemon, Golduck, coming out. "You're not very polite, you know." He took out a Pokéball and tossed it. "Luxray, go!" The blue and black lion Pokémon came out of the flash of light.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip on Golduck." the man called.

"Trapinch, use Mud Shot at Luxray." Victreebel jumped into the air and extended the brown vine on its head at Golduck. Trapinch opened its mouth and fired a ball of brown mud at Luxray.

"Golduck, use Confusion and send Vine Whip at Trapinch!" Broly commanded. Golduck's eyes started to glow blue and the Vine Whip became outlined in blue. The Vine turned around and shot at Trapinch, hitting it. The Mud Shot fired at Luxray.

"Luxray, use Ice Fang to break it!" Volkner yelled. Luxray yelled out and fired two light blue beams from its fangs and broke the ball. "Now, use Fire Fang on Victreebel!" Luxray's mouth became blazed with flames and it ran after Victreebel.

"Golduck, use Aqua Jet on Trapinch!" Broly yelled. Water surrounded Golduck's body and it shot at Trapinch like a speeding bullet and hit it, knocking it out instantly.

"Trapinch is unable to battle!" Venta called.

"Aw, crap." the man sighed, recalling his Trapinch.

"Shit, dude, now I have to fight both at once!" the biker dude said. "Victreebel, use Leaf Blade on Luxray!" The two leaves on Victreebel's body started to glow light green and grew larger. It then began to slash at Luxray with them.

"Dodge them, Luxray, and when you get an opportunity, hit it with Fire Fang." Volkner commanded.

"Golduck, Water Gun!" Broly called. A blast of water struck Victreebel from the side, making it lose its balance and fall. The biker laughed.

"Thanks for watering my Victreebel for me. Use Leaf Storm on Golduck." Victreebel got up and screeched, leaves appearing and twisting around it, then shooting at Golduck. The attack slashed at Golduck's body.

"Ice Fang, Luxray!" Volkner called. Luxray opened its mouth and struck Victreebel. Both Victreebel and Golduck fell to the ground, and both got up.

"You'll pay for that! Victreebel, use SolarBeam!" the biker commanded. Victreebel opened up the leaf on its head, and energy started gathering inside.

"Golduck, Rain Dance now!" Broly commanded. Golduck's body started to glow blue, and storm clouds appeared, blocking the sun and stopping Victreebel from gathering any more energy from the sun.

"Uh, fire what you got anyways, Victreebel!" the biker said. Victreebel lowered its head and fired a tiny white beam at Golduck.

"Golduck, hit that wimpy beam away with your Water Pulse attack!" Golduck put its hands together and fired a ball of water at the tiny SolarBeam, hitting it and putting splashes of water on Victreebel. It also started raining, making the stadium wet. Broly looked at Volkner.

"Luxray, use Ice Fang now!" he commanded. Luxray opened its mouth and hit Victreebel with the blue beams, freezing it because of all the water on the field. "Finish it with Charge Beam!" Luxray let out a large growl as it fired a blast of electricity from its body to Victreebel, shattering the ice and making it faint. And just like that, the rain cleared up, and the storm clouds went away.

"Victreebel is unable to battle as well, the winners are Volkner from Sunyshore City and Broly from… that's strange, we don't have your hometown?" Venta said, looking down. But Broly had already recalled his Golduck and was walking off the arena. Volkner walked to where everyone was watching.

"What is up with him, Volkner?" Alicia said. Volkner shrugged.

"At least we won." he said.

"Now it's time for the E block to face off!" Venta called. Alicia looked at Rose.

"That's us. Oh god, I'm so nervous!" she said. Rose smiled.

"Just calm down, or your Pokémon will sense it and become nervous as well." she said, putting her hand on Alicia's shoulder, then walking out on the stadium. Alicia nervously followed, trying to breathe deeply. Their opponents were an old man and a young girl with brown hair. "Now remember, if you use a Pokémon, you can only use it now and the final round." Alicia nodded. The girl and old man took out Poké Balls and threw them. The girl's Pokémon was a large red Pokémon that looked like a mix between a chicken and a human. The old man's Pokémon was a yellow and blue dog-like Pokémon, a Manectric and Blaziken. Alicia took a deep breath.

"Alright, I hope you come through. Go Wingull!" Alicia said, throwing her Love Ball. Out of the light came her Wingull. "Wingull!" it cried. Rose took out her Poké Ball.

"Go Skuntank!" she said. Out of Rose's Poké Ball came a purple and white skunk-like Pokémon with a huge tail that folded on its head. "Skun!" it cried.

"Let the battle… begin!" Venta said.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt on Wingull!" the old man called.

"Blaziken, use Ember on Skuntank!" the girl called.

"Skuntank! Use Smokescreen attack!" Rose commanded.

"Wingull, in the Smokescreen!" Alicia called. Skuntank pointed its butt at the sky and released a thick black smoke from it. Wingull dived in the smoke, and Manectric and Blaziken had no idea where to aim their attacks.

"Great, now use Night Slash on Manectric!" Rose shouted. Skuntank jumped out of the smoke, surprising its two opponents. Its claws started to glow a deep purple and it ran after Manectric.

"Manectric, Spark attack!" the old man called. Manectric's body became surrounded in yellow sparks and it ran after Skuntank.

"Jump up and fall into a Slash attack!" Skuntank's claws glowed from purple to white, then it jumped over Manectric. As Manectric looked up, it got slashed in the face by Slash attack. The old man looked at the girl.

"Help me over here!" he shouted, making the girl jump.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick now!" Blaziken jumped into the air and the end of its foot lit on fire.

"Wingull, Supersonic attack!" Alicia called. Wingull emerged from the Smokescreen and opened its mouth, released blue waves at Blaziken and Manectric from its beak. The attack made them stop attacking and hold their ears in pain. Their Trainers did the same thing as well. "Now, use Water Pulse on Blaziken!" Wingull opened its beak and a blue ball of water appeared in front of it. It then pointed its beak down and the water ball crashed into the ground, making a wave out of it and hitting both Blaziken and Manectric.

"Skuntank, dry off Manectric with Flamethrower!" Rose shouted. Skuntank opened its mouth and fired a red-orange flame from it, hitting Manectric. Manectric fell to the ground burnt to a crisp.

"Manectric is unable to battle!" Venta called. The old man recalled his Manectric.

"No more games!" the girl shouted. "Blaziken, use Overheat on Skuntank!" Blaziken's body turned a red color and it released a huge white fire with a red fire spiraling around it at Skuntank.

"Wingull Quick attack!" Alicia shouted. Wingull started flying at full speed at Blaziken.

"Change of plan, direct the attack at Wingull!" the girl said, knowing that Wingull was trouble for her Fire/Fighting Pokémon. Blaziken turned its head and the Overheat attack headed in the direction of Wingull.

"Agility!" Alicia called. As soon as the Overheat attack hit Wingull, it disappeared and reappeared in front of Blaziken. "Finish it with Water Gun!" Wingull opened its beak and fired a blast of water from it at Blaziken's body. Blaziken fell back, unable to battle.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Alicia from Saffron City and Rose from Hearthome City!" Venta called. Skuntank ran up to Rose and she petted it, and Wingull landed on Alicia's shoulder, but first took a crap on the old man's head.

"I can't believe we won!" Alicia said, walking over to where everyone was. She noticed Nicole was there. "Hey, where's Leaf?" Volkner and Christopher pointed behind a seat, and Leaf was lying down, like she had been frozen.

"She came out of the Pokémon Center and saw your Wingull." Christopher said. Alicia laughed nervously and looked at Nick and Nelson.

"Looks like you guys are up." she said. Nick nodded.

"If we win, we face you in the second round." he said, before stepping out into the stadium.

* * *

Battles! Yes! So exciting! We still have two more battle for the first round, then the second rounds. All the Pokémon that the other people had were completely random. Like I literally went on Bulbapedia and pressed 'Random Page' until a Pokémon showed up. But these battles were so great. Time to respond the reviewers now:

**kumquatmelody:**

Why thank you for those kind things to say. This chapter is extra long just for you! Tell me what you think about the size, and if you want, I'll try to make next chapter bigger. This chapter was 8 pages long, so… And congrats on being the latest reviewer! I hope you continue to read the story and tell me if you need/want anything from the story.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Orange Island game would be awesome, but probably not a long enough game since they only have 4 Gym Leaders. And yes, they will be… fighting each other eventually! I can't wait for Alicia and Volkner to battle, it would be like Teacher vs. Student.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

I'm sorry to say, I already know what I'm going to do with the Dusk Stone, and it doesn't involve Misdreavus. I'm sorry.

**Eon Penumbra:**

I'm excited to finally write about the Tag Battles! I've been waiting forever to do this! Hope you liked it, and who your Oc is set up with, even though your battle isn't until next chapter, and for that, I apologize!

Great, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are excited for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	33. Let's Start Round 2!

_In this chapter, the last two battles of the first round, then the battles of the second round. Sorry to cut it off last chapter, but the chapter was long, so I thought I would add a small cliffhanger. Also, I uploaded all the sprites that debuted last chapter, except for Nelson, since he's a random character. Okay, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, although if I did, I would make Ash stop using Pikachu to blast off Team Rocket _every single episode._

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Will the Trainers in the F-Block please come onto the battlefield!" Venta called. Nick and Nelson walked forward, as well as a little girl who looked 7 and a girl about 15 years old that wore a purple witch hat. "Battle begin!"

"Go Mareep!" the littler girl said, throwing her Poké Ball. A blue sheep Pokémon with yellow wool came out and bleated.

"Mismagius, time to play." the girl said, throwing her Poké Ball as well. A long, purple Pokémon came out that floated in mid air.

"Alright, can you take care of Mareep?" Nick asked Nelson, and the other boy nodded his head. "Great, then I choose Umbreon!" The black cat Pokémon came out of Nick's Poké Ball.

"Go Ditto!" Nelson shouted. A squishy pink Pokémon came out of the ball. "Ditto!" it said. "Ditto, Transform into Mismagius!" Ditto started to glow white, then morphed into Mismagius to look like an exact replica. "Mismagius!" it said.

"Mismagius, attack Ditto with Shadow Ball." the girl in the purple witch hat said.

"Mareep, ThunderShock on Umbreon!" the tiny girl said.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack on Mismagius!" Nick yelled. Mareep's ears surged with electricity, then it fired an electric blast from its body at Umbreon. However, Umbreon disappeared and reappeared in front of Mismagius, who was charging a Shadow Ball attack. Umbreon opened its mouth and fired a Dark Pulse at Mismagius, who fell back and accidentally fired the Shadow Ball at Mareep.

"Oh no, Mareep!" the little girl cried. "Why did you hit it?"

"Hey, _I_ didn't do it, you little brat!" the older girl yelled.

"Stop yelling at me." the younger girl responded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse again." Nick commanded.

"Ditto, use Psywave on Mareep!" Nelson called. Ditto flew above the Mareep on the ground and its body became outlined in a blue aura. Meanwhile, Umbreon was charging up a purple ball of circles in front of its mouth. Then, simultaneously, both Pokémon fired the attacks at their opponents, who's Trainers were too busy fighting to give out orders. The psychic wave hit Mareep and the Dark Pulse hit Mismagius, making them both faint.

"Mareep and Mismagius are unable to battle. The winners are Nick and Nelson!" Venta said.

"Great, look what you did Meralyn!" the older girl said.

"Look what _I_ did? Look what you did Meredith!" Meralyn said.

"Out of all the people here, I just _had_ to get paired up with my little sister!" Meredith shouted, while recalling her Mismagius and walked off stage.

"I'm telling Mom you attacked my Mareep." Meralyn said, recalling her Pokémon and running off. Nick and Nelson stared at them awkwardly then shook it off and recalled their Pokémon after congratulating them.

"That was an easy victory." Nick said.

"Yeah, but I kind of feel sorry for them." Nelson said. They started walking towards where everyone was watching. The next two challengers walked by them. "I would hate to be paired up with _my _sister." Nick shrugged.

"Well, I guess we're fighting each other in the next round, then, huh?" Alicia asked. Nick nodded.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Nick said, smirking.

"Well, you _both_ will lose to me eventually." Leaf said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Please, Leaf, you don't even know what you're talking about." Christopher said. "Me and Randy are going to the top. And the fact that I know your biggest weakness also helps." Leaf gulped loudly and laughed nervously.

"Let's just see if you two make it past the first round." she said.

"Piloswine and Slakoth are unable to battle, Doduo and Glaceon are the winners!" Venta said over the microphone. "Now, I need the last challengers of the first round to step forward!"

"That's us, prepare to be amazed." Christopher said, and he and Randy walked onto the stadium. In front of them was a boy with black hair and a green headband around his head, and a girl with long brown hair.

"Battle begin!" Venta called out.

"Go, Torchic!" the boy called out.

"Jigglypuff, at 'em!" the girl shouted. A orange chick-like Pokémon, and a pink balloon Pokémon came out. Randy and Christopher took out Poké Balls.

"Go, Eevee!" Christopher called.

"Go, Ralts!" Randy shouted. Out of Christopher's Poké Ball, a brown fuzz-ball that looked like a cat came out. "Eiwee!" it mewed. Out of Randy's Poké Ball came a white Pokémon with a large green helmet over its head and red horns on it. "Ralts!" it said.

"Torchic, Ember attack on Ralts!" the boy said. Torchic opened its beak and fired bolts of fire at Ralts.

"Ralts, use Teleport!" Randy said quickly. Ralts started to glow white, then disappeared, making the Ember attack miss.

"Jigglypuff, use Pound attack on Eevee!" the girl shouted. Jigglypuff started running up to Eevee.

"Eevee, Sand Attack now!" Christopher shouted. Eevee turned around and started kicking dirt at the Jigglypuff with its back legs. The dirt got in Jigglypuff's face and it started rubbing at its eyes.

"Torchic, cover Jigglypuff, use Peck on Eevee!" the boy called. As Torchic started running towards Eevee, Ralts suddenly appeared in front of it.

"Ralts, use Confusion attack now!" Randy commanded. Ralts's body became outlined in a blue aura and Torchic started lifting up into the air.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Christopher yelled. Eevee started running at a fast speed and slammed into the immobile Torchic, making it fall back. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff got the sand out of its eyes.

"Great, Jigglypuff, use Sing!" the girl said. Jigglypuff began to open its mouth to Sing.

"Ralts, use Magical Leaf, hurry!" Randy shouted. "On Jigglypuff!" Ralts nodded at its Trainer and swung its head, making glowing green leaves fly out and they hit Jigglypuff.

"Torchic, get up, quickly. Use Scratch attack on Eevee." the boy shouted. Torchic jumped back on its feet and started running at Eevee.

"Teleport in front of Torchic, Ralts!" Randy commanded. Ralts started to glow white, then teleported in front of Torchic, scaring it to death. "Use Confusion!"

"Eevee, use Helping Hand!" Christopher shouted. Eevee fired a blue electrical blast at Ralts and powered it up, then Ralts released a huge Confusion attack at Torchic, making it fly back and hit its Trainer, knocked out.

"Torchic is unable to battle!" Venta stated.

"Now, attack Jigglypuff with Tackle attack!" Christopher commanded. The girl smiled evilly.

"Jigglypuff, Disable!" she said. Jigglypuff's eyes started to glow light blue and suddenly, Eevee stopped moving, as if frozen. "Eiwe?" it asked, trying hard to move.

"Ralts, use Magical Leaf!" Randy shouted. Shining green leaves shot past Eevee and hit Jigglypuff, breaking its focus and making it fall back.

"Slam it with a Tackle attack now!" Christopher said. Eevee nodded and ran at Jigglypuff, hitting it and making it go flying into the air. It fell to the ground, fainted.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle, the winner is Christopher from Pallet Town, and Randy from Quest Island!" Venta shouted. Christopher and Randy gave each other a high-five and recalled their Pokémon.

"And that is the end of the first rounds! The following teams have moved onto the quarter finals: In the A-Block, the team of Chandra and Milagros. For the B-Block, the team of Leaf and Nicole. In the C-Block, the team of Alana and Noemi. In the D-Block, the team of Volkner and Broly. For E-block, the team of Alicia and Rose. F-Block, Nick and Nelson. In the G-Block, Erik and Javier. And finally, for the H-Block, it's Christopher and Randy." Venta paused so he could breathe for a minute. "I hope you all do well in tomorrow's matches, but for now, have a good night's sleep." Everyone started cheering in the stadium, and started to get up to leave. As the gang walked out, they noticed the sun was starting to set.

"How about a nice, big dinner!" Leaf shouted.

"I second that!" Christopher said.

"You also come in _second place_." she replied, smirking. He grunted in anger. Alicia walked slow and caught up to Volkner.

"So, what are you thinking about? Your match?" she asked him. Volkner nodded.

"My opponents seem to gang up on the stronger opponent, then take out the weaker one after." Volkner said. "Are you nervous about battling Nick tomorrow?" Alicia thought about that.

"I dunno. I mean, he _is_ my friend, but I don't really know him that well, either." she said.

"Explain to me this, if you were fighting against me, would you be nervous?" he replied. Alicia gasped.

"Duh! I'd be scared out of my freakin' mind!" she exclaimed.

"You should focus on doing your best in a battle, not how strong your opponent is." Volkner said. "Otherwise, it's an insult to your opponent _and_ the Pokémon on the battlefield, including your own." Alicia stayed quiet as she absorbed the information.

"I guess you're right, Volkner." she said. "Now, how about we eat!" Volkner smiled a little and nodded.

o 0 o

"Good afternoon challengers and viewers alike!" Venta called the next day. "I hope all the Trainers competing here today got a good night's sleep, as it's time for the quarter finals!" He paused so that everyone could cheer, then continued. "Now, I need A-Block and B-Block out here to begin the battle!"

"See you when we win!" Leaf said, winking at the group and walking out with Nicole. Their two opponents walked up to the other side of the stadium. One was a girl with tan skin and red hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Her ponytail went down to the small of her back. She wore a pink tube top, and pink shorts that went a little past her knees. The boy next to her had white and brown hair, white in the front and parted on the side, and brown in back. He also had dark colored skin, and he wore a long, white colored shirt and jeans.

"Let the battle between A-block's Chandra and Milagros and B-block's Leaf and Nicole begin!" Venta called. The girl, Chandra, took out a Great Ball and threw it.

"Go, Abra!" A tan Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball, not saying anything, but just sitting there.

"Go, Gastly!" the boy, Milagros, shouted, tossing his Poké Ball and the black Ghost Pokémon came out. "Gastly!" it said.

"I choose you, Swampert!" Nicole shouted, throwing her Poké Ball. A large, blue Pokémon with orange gills on its face came out. "Swampert!" it said.

"Go Clefairy!" Leaf said, taking out a Poké Ball and tossing it. A pink Pokémon with little wings on its back came out. "Clefairy!" it said.

"Gastly, cover Abra!" Milagros said. Gastly nodded and floated in front of Abra.

"Clefairy, Metronome, and aim it at Gastly." Leaf said. Clefairy stuck up its fingers and started waving them. Suddenly, it rose to the ground and shot at Gastly with its head extended at it. "Just what I was hoping for."

"Are you dumb, girly?" the boy asked. "Normal-types moves like Headbutt don't do nothing to Gastly, it will go right through him."

"That's the point!" Leaf said. Gastly went to counter attack, but Clefairy went right through and hit Abra.

"Quick, Gastly, hit it with Dark Pulse!" Milagros shouted.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Nicole shouted. Swampert yelled out and a large blast of brown water swirled out of Swampert's body and swept up Gastly.

"I'd figure since you wanted your partner to defend Abra, that it was sleeping, so I have this." Leaf said, smirking.

"Abra, Teleport, now!" Chandra shouted. Abra disappeared, then reappeared next to Clefairy. Chandra gasped.

"Can't go too far since Swampert's Muddy Water is surrounding the stage." Leaf said. "Clefairy, Wake-up Slap!" Clefairy smacked Abra across the face many times, waking it up and hitting it back.

"Clefairy, let's try Metronome!" Leaf shouted.

"Abra, blast it with Psychic!" Abra stood up and put its hands out, firing a light blue energy blast a Clefairy. The blast hit Clefairy and it bounced on the ground.

"Gastly, use Night Shade!" Gastly rose out of the water and fired a black beam out of its eyes at Swampert. The attack hit Swampert, and damaged it a little.

"Swampert, use Foresight!" Nicole shouted. Swampert's eyes fired red beams from them, hitting Gastly. "Now, use Hammer Arm!" Swampert appeared in front of Gastly and its arm started to glow white. Then, it swung its arm and slammed the top of Gastly's head, hitting it to the ground.

"Gastly!" the boy shouted.

"Finish it with Take Down!" Swampert nodded and slammed into Gastly at full force as it started getting up, knocking it out.

"Gastly is unable to battle." Venta said. Leaf smiled then looked at Abra and Clefairy.

"Use Metronome, Clefairy." she said. Clefairy started waving its fingers and suddenly, a ball of black circles appeared on its fingertip. It then fired a beam of black circles at Abra. Abra was blasted by the Dark Pulse and fainted. "Sweet, Super Effective!"

"Abra is also unable to battle. The winner is B-block!" Venta shouted. Leaf hugged her Clefairy, and Nicole high-fived her Swampert. They recalled their Pokémon and walked back to the gang. "Now, I need Block C and D to come to the stadium!" Volkner started walking to the field and he saw Broly walk out from the side entrance towards the stadium. Two girls, one had short black hair, the other had shoulder length blonde hair walked up to the other side. "Now, let the battle begin!"

* * *

Oh my god, guys. I am _so_ sorry this took so long from me to put out! It was a really long chapter. I know it's not the whole Round 2, but I had stuff to do today, and I wanted to put up a chapter today. I have something to say, but first, to respond to the reviews:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Trozei was really dumb. I played one round of it and almost died from the stupidity. Design your own boat… that's not a bad idea, I was thinking you start out with a Lapras that knows Surf, but the boat thing sounds way better. Wingull was at a high level when it was caught, so that works out.

**kumquatmelody:**

Volkner is my favorite Gym Leader too, hence why I wrote the story about him, even though my favorite type of Pokémon is Water-type, but I don't like Misty too much, Juan and Wallace are… strange, and Crasher Wake just… scares me. I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**XoMeLoDyox:**

You're going to stop reviewing :'(. Alright, well, I'll miss your reviews. And in honor of you stopping reviews, I put a Mismagius in here, since you like them so much. Adios, amiga!

**Velociraptor Girl:**

I'll think about putting those in, I've never had a _Pok__é__mon_ Oc before… but Alicia can't capture the Swellow since I already know which Pokémon will be in her party. However, I might be able to have someone else capture them. I'll have to think though.

Okay, now for my report. I have been thinking of something I can do after this story is completed. I'm thinking about doing a story on Kotone, and follow her Pokémon Journey. She is an awesome character, and I would have put her in my story instead of Leaf, but they haven't come out with her English name. Also, Johto is my favorite region, so I think it would be a lot of fun. Tell me what you think about this? Would you read it? Thank you for reading/reviewing!


	34. A Loss, or a Win?

_I just want people to remember the deal we made on Chapter 29/30, Oc's will only appear during the Pok__é__mon League (except for Velociraptor Girl's Pok__é__mon Oc's). Please don't send any to me if you want them to be in the story before then, or else you're going to make me feel bad about rejecting it. :'( Other than let's just get on with the battles! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon and any of its character, but I and others own the Oc's in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Go, Linoone!" one girl shouted. A white and brown Pokémon came out of her Poké Ball. It looked like large badger.

"Go Tauros!" the other one shouted, sending out her Tauros.

"Out, Rhydon!" Broly said, throwing his Poké Ball and Rhydon coming out.

"Go, Octillery!" Volkner called, releasing his Octillery. Volkner then noticed the two girls looking at Broly, to Volkner, to Octillery, then Rhydon. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Look, these people like to attack the stronger Pokémon, so-" Volkner said, before getting cut off.

"Don't tell me what to do, I know what I'm doing!" Broly snapped back.

"Linoone, attack Rhydon with Sand Attack!" one girl called. Linoone dug into the dirt and flung sand at Rhydon with its long claws.

"Block it Rhydon!" Broly yelled. Rhydon covered its eyes as best as it could, but still got dirt in them.

"Now, Tauros, use Blizzard on Rhydon!" the Tauros Trainer called. Tauros opened its mouth and a large blizzard came out and hit Rhydon, starting to blow it back. _Just as I thought, if I picked a Pok__é__mon that looked weak, they'll go after the bigger threat._

"Octillery, use Water Gun on Tauros!" Volkner called. Octillery nodded and fired a spiral of water at Tauros.

"Tauros, let it hit you!" the trainer called. Tauros took the Water Gun head on and stood its ground. Suddenly, it began to glow red.

"A Rage attack..." Volkner said to himself.

"Rhydon, Fury Attack now!" Broly called. Rhydon wiped the sand out of its face and it began to stab its horn at Linoone. However, Linoone would dodge or jump over it every time. "Horn Drill it!" Rhydon's horn began to spin like a drill and it tried to repeatedly stab Linoone with its horn. But, Linoone would keep dodging the attacks.

"Tauros, use Tackle attack on Rhydon!" Rhydon ran at Rhydon and got hit by the horn, making it fall back. Its body began to glow red again.

"Rhydon, Earthquake now!" Broly called.

"Excuse me?" Volkner yelled. However, Rhydon lifted its leg and slammed it into the ground, making the battlefield shake, making Tauros, Linoone and Octillery lose balance and trying to keep it.

"Linoone, Water Pulse!" the Linoone's Trainer commanded. Linoone opened its mouth and a blue ball of energy appeared in front of it. It then shot at Rhydon, and hit it, making it fall back and stopping the Earthquake attack. Rhydon shook it off and got up weakly.

"Tauros, finish it off with Rage attack!" the Tauros trainer called. Tauros started to glow red and it tackled Rhydon hard, knocking it out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle!" Venta called.

"Now for Octillery!" the two Trainers said at the same time. "Linoone, Tauros, Thunderbolt!" The two Pokémon fired a lightning bolt at Octillery.

"Charge Beam now!" Volkner said. Octillery fired a electrical blast from its body and it countered the two Thunderbolts.

"It can use electric attacks to block ours?" one trainer said.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to use another type of attack." the Tauros trainer said. The Linoone trainer nodded.

"Linoone, use Sunny Day!" Linoone's eyes became fiery and it send a white beam of light into the sky. Suddenly, the sun intensified and the open stadium got hotter.

"Octillery, use Octazooka, quickly!" Volkner said quickly.

"Tauros, SolarBeam!" The three silver studs on its head started to glow white and Tauros opened its mouth, firing a powerful white beam at Octillery from it. Octillery fell back and to the ground, fainted.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winners are Alana and Naomi from C-Block!" Venta called. Volkner smiled and recalled his Octillery. He looked to the side to see Broly wasn't there. Volkner walked back to where the rest of the gang was and started laughing. Everyone looked at him

"Uh oh, guys, Volkner's gone insane." Leaf said.

"Volkner, are you okay?" Alicia said. Volkner nodded and stopped laughing.

"Yes, I'm better than okay, that was an amazing battle." Volkner said.

"Now, will E-block and F-block please come to the battlefield!" Venta called.

"That's us!" Alicia said to Rose. She nodded and Alicia, Rose, Nick, and Nelson walked out on stage.

"I'll be right back." Volkner said to the others and walked off.

"Volkner, you're going to miss Alicia's battle!" Christopher shouted.

"No I won't. I'll be back." he said. He walked out of the stadium and saw someone walk into the woods. He smiled and followed them.

"Rhydon!" the voice called. Volkner stood by a tree and watched as Broly let out his Rhydon. "Rhy!" it said. "I'm sorry you lost, buddy. You worked really hard out there." Rhydon nodded. Broly reached into his pocket and took out a handful of yellow Pokéblock. "Want this?" Rhydon nodded happily and ate the blocks out of Broly's hands. After it finished them, Broly returned it, then started looking around. He then noticed Volkner leaning against a tree, watching him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk." Volkner said. Broly took out a pack of cigarettes at lit one with a blue lighter, sitting down on a log.

"About what?" he asked rudely. Volkner walked up and sat down next to him.

"Can I bum one off you?" he asked. Broly handed the open pack to Volkner and he took one, lighting it with a lighter he had in his pocket. He breathed in the smoke and breathed it out, watching as it rose into the sky. "I tried to tell you of their plan."

"I know, and I realize that now." Broly said. "I thought you were trying to boss me around, you being the Sunyshore Gym Leader and everything."

"That's not all, is it?" Volkner added. "Why'd you enter the Tag Team if you knew that you were going to be paired up with someone."

"I'm _not_ scared of people if that's what you think, I just don't like them. I would much rather hang out with my Pokémon than with people." he replied. Volkner nodded.

"I know what you mean." Volkner said. "I felt that way when I was your age, too."

"You _don't_ know what I mean, you don't even know what I've been through." Broly said, starting to raise his voice.

"Maybe not." Volkner said. "And I don't want to know either." Broly looked at him like Volkner had 3 heads. "I had a troubled childhood, probably not as bad as you, but pretty bad. But I learned that even though it was an awful time in my life, I always have to look ahead, and not behind." Volkner took another hit and continued. "Like today, you were too busy trying to attack Linoone and Tauros, you didn't see Tauros's Rage attack building up for it to finish you." Broly said nothing, looking down at the ground. Volkner put the cigarette butt on the ground and squished it with his shoe. "I'm going to watch the rest of my friend's battle, you're welcome to come." Volkner said, walking away. He laughed and said, "Oh, yeah, and don't smoke, it's bad for you."

o 0 o

"Go, Brazen!" Alicia called, releasing her Charmeleon.

"Go, Absol!" Rose shouted, releasing an Absol from a Poké Ball.

"Let's go, Poliwhirl!" Nelson shouted, releasing his pink Poliwhirl.

"Come out, Snorlax!" Nick yelled, and his giant Pokémon coming out of his Heavy Ball.

"I hope you're not expecting an easy victory, Nick!" Alicia shouted, smirking.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." he replied. "Snorlax, use Body Slam attack on Charmeleon!" Snorlax jumped into the air and started to fall above Charmeleon.

"Brazen, dodge that, and use Dragon Rage!" Alicia called. Brazen jumped out of the way, but still got hit by Snorlax's paw due to how big the Sleeping Pokémon was.

"Absol, Razor Wind Snorlax, now!" Rose shouted. The scythe on Absol's head started to glow white, and it swung its head, a white crescent shaped energy going towards Snorlax and hitting the side of its large body.

"Poliwhirl, Bubblebeam on Absol now!" Nelson called. Poliwhirl jumped into the air and the white gloves over its hands started to glow white. It then shot white bubbles from its hands at Absol.

"Double Team, Absol!" Rose called. Absol started to glow white, and then created multiple copies of itself in a circle around Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl started looking around to find the real one.

"I miss anything?" Volkner said, returning and looking at the battlefield. Leaf shook her head.

"Not really, it just began." she replied, not taking her eyes off the battlefield.

"Brazen, use Fire Fang on Snorlax!" Alicia called. Charmeleon's mouth became blazed with flames and it bit down on Snorlax's paw. Snorlax grunted in pain and tried to shake off Charmeleon. "Now, use Scratch attack!" Brazen jumped into the air and slashed at Snorlax's body.

"Poliwhirl, Bubblebeam them all!" Nelson said. Poliwhirl put its arms out in a 'T' formation and the gloves started to glow white. It then started spinning around and shooting white bubbles at the Absols. As each of the fake ones got hit, they disappeared, but then the real one got it, making all of them disappear. Absol and Brazen were back to back now.

"Snorlax, Yawn attack!" Nick commanded. Snorlax faced towards the two Pokémon and released multiple pink bubbles from its mouth.

"Absol, use Magic Coat, and aim the attack at Poliwhirl!" Rose shouted.

"Brazen, get behind Absol!" Alicia called. Brazen jumped behind Absol, and Absol's body started to glow rainbow colored. The bubbles bounced off of Absol, not doing anything, and popped in front of Poliwhirl, putting it to sleep.

"Whoops, sorry Nelson." Nick said.

"Wasn't your fault." Nelson said. "C'mon Poliwhirl, get up!"

"Snorlax, use Headbutt on Absol now!" Snorlax faced Absol and prepared to slam its head into the Pokémon.

"Brazen, Smokescreen now!" Alicia said. Brazen opened its mouth and black smoke came out, making itself and Absol disappear in the smoke. Snorlax fell forward and a large smash was heard as Snorlax smashed its head against the ground. Brazen and Absol jumped out of the smoke. "Turn around and shoot Poliwhirl with a Dragon Rage attack!"

"Absol, hit it with Night Slash!" Absol's scythe started to glow dark purple and it slashed Poliwhirl with it, then jumped out of the way as a huge fireball hit the pink Poliwhirl. The Smokescreen behind them cleared up and Snorlax was on the ground, fainted.

"Unbelievable! The winners are Charmeleon and Absol!" Venta shouted. The crowd applauded and cheered. Alicia hugged Brazen and Rose petted her Absol as it ran up to her.

"Great job, guys!" Alicia said. Rose nodded sweetly and recalled her Absol.

"Great job, E-block. Now, we need G-block and H-block out here for the final battle of the quarter finals!"

"'Kay, that's us!" Christopher said, walking out onto the stage with Randy. Christopher gave Alicia a high-five as they walked by each other. The two boys, Erik and Javier, were already out there. Erik was the one with spiky blue hair and Javier was the one with black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Let the battle begin!" Venta called.

"Go, Ledian!" Erik called. A red ladybug like Pokémon came out.

"Go, Exeggutor!" Javier called, throwing his Poké Ball, revealing his Exeggutor.

"Go, Solrock!" Randy called, throwing a Poké Ball. A floating, Rock Pokémon that looked like a sun came out.

"Time to show off, go Ivysaur!" Christopher said. A blue dinosaur Pokémon that looked like a Bulbasaur but with a flower bulb on its back came out. "Ivysaur!" it said. "I'll attack Ledian, and you can attack Exeggutor, okay?" Randy nodded.

"Solrock, use Psywave on Exeggutor!" Solrock's whole body became outlined in a blue aura, and it send shock waves at Exeggutor.

"Ledian, use Reflect, now!" Erik called. Ledian flew in front of Exeggutor and suddenly, an orange barrier appeared around them, blocking the attack.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf. attack!" Ivysaur shook the plant on its back and multiple leaves shot out and at the Reflect attack.

"Exeggutor, use SolarBeam!" Behind Ledian, Exeggutor started absorbing sunlight into the leaves on its head.

"Solrock, use Rock Throw!" Randy shouted. Solrock's eyes started to glow blue and rocks floated into the air and hit the Reflect attack, breaking it and knocking Ledian down.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to spin Exeggutor!" Christopher yelled. Ivysaur extended a vine from its back and wrapped it around Exeggutor's body. Then, it pulled hard and Exeggutor started to spin like a top. Exeggutor started to wobble around after stopping and it was extremely dizzy. Then, the SolarBeam stopped charging and it fired into the air.

"Solrock, use Confusion to redirect the attack to Ledian!" Randy shouted. Solrock's eyes started to glow blue and the outline of the SolarBeam did as well. The beam curved and slammed into Ledian, who was caught by surprise and fell into Exeggutor. "Now, let's finish it off with Fire Spin!" The top rock on Solrock's head then shot out a fire that curled around and surrounded the two Pokémon. The fire faded and the two Pokémon were on the ground, knocked unconscious and charred to a crisp.

"Exeggutor and Ledian are unable to battle, the winner is H-Block!" Venta called. "That is the end of our quarter final matches! We will take a two hour break so all Trainers can heal their Pokémon at the Vermilion Pokémon Center, then we will continue with the Semifinals!"

* * *

Quarter finals out of the way, now it's time for the Semifinals. Yes, Volkner lost... He hadn't lost yet, so I decided to make him lose that round for a learning experience. Next chapter will be the three starter Trainers that started their journey at the same time against each other. Oh, and I forgot to say the people's Oc's last chapter (sorry, I was in a rush!). They are: **Claroosoo**'s Oc Broly, my kinda Oc Venta, **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **LuckyAqua**'s Oc Rose, **Eon Penumbra**'s Oc Nick, **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Oc Christopher, and **tinyblonde11**'s Oc Randy. Now to respond to the reviews:

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Haha, review all you like, it doesn't matter to me. I'm glad you liked Mismagius, even though it was only in the story for a short while.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yes! Water Pokémon are the best around! My favorite's Politoed, so maybe a Poliwag? (Hint hint if anyone from the Pokémon Company are reading). Kotone is the girl player from HeartGold and SoulSilver. I'm glad you said you'd read it even though you didn't even know who it was about though, lmao.

Okay, everyone, that's it. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	35. And the winners are

_The last chapter of the Tag Battle arc. Man, this went by fast, but at the same time, it couldn't go by fast enough. I can still remember writing about when Alicia caught her first Pok__é__mon. I have a couple ideas for Bonus Chapters that I'll be putting up soon. The first one will be about Loki, I don't know about the second one, maybe a tiny preview of my Kotone story so that people will know whether they want to read it or not? I dunno. As always, let me know what you think, I'll be happy to take any suggestions/comments/ideas. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Those Dusk Stones are as good as mine." Leaf said, taking a large bite of a cheeseburger from the Pokémon Center. She noticed Nicole looking at her and smiled nervously. "I mean as good as _ours._" she added nervously and put two French fries in her mouth.

"Don't forget, you're fighting Rose and me in the next round." Alicia said. "And if Christopher and Randy win their match,"

"Which they probably won't." Leaf added, smirking and looking at Christopher, making him growl with anger.

"Anyways, if you do manage to beat me, then you have to fight them or the other team." Alicia said. "The team that beat Volkner." Everyone kinda glanced at Volkner.

"It's fine, I learned a lot from the battle." Volkner said. "And what was I going to do with a Dusk Stone anyways?"

"We will now be starting the Semifinal battles of the Vermilion Tag Battles. Will B-block and E-Block please come to the stadium for your battle!" Venta's voice said throughout the Pokémon Center. Alicia and Rose got up, and Leaf smirked.

"Meet you there." she said.

o 0 o

"Let the battle between B-block's Leaf and Nicole, and E-block's Alicia and Rose begin!" Venta called. Everyone took out Poké Balls.

"Go, Butterfree!" Alicia called.

"Come out, Weavile!" Rose called. The purple butterfly Pokémon, and a black Pokémon with a red-orange jewel and a bright red crown and collar came out of their respective Poké Balls in a flash of white light.

"Go, Raichu!" Nicole shouted.

"Let's go Jigglypuff!" Leaf shouted, a Raichu coming out of Nicole's Poké Ball, and Leaf's Jigglypuff coming out of Leaf's. "Jigglypuff, fly to the sky!" Alicia scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Jigglypuff can't learn Fly!" she replied. Leaf smirked.

"Just because it can't learn Fly doesn't mean that it can't _float_." Leaf's Jigglypuff sucked in air and started inflating like a balloon. It started to float into the air.

"That's amazing, I've never thought of Jigglypuff that way before." Alicia said, watching Jigglypuff.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt on Butterfree!" Nicole said, snapping Alicia back into reality.

"Revenge, Weavile!" Rose shouted. As the yellow bolt of lightning shot at Butterfree, but Weavile appeared out of nowhere and jumped into the Thunderbolt. After the Thunderbolt attack stopped, Weavile jumped at Raichu and punched it across the face. "Don't let Jigglypuff distract you, or your Butterfree would have been knocked out."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alicia said. "Butterfree, use Psybeam on Jigglypuff!" Butterfree's eyes started to glow purple and it shot a purple beam from its eyes a Jigglypuff. However, a gust of wind appeared and Jigglypuff floated right over it.

"Okay, Jigglypuff, now hit Butterfree with your Rollout attack!" Leaf said. Jigglypuff curled into a ball and started to spin quickly, then started to fall down at Butterfree.

"Use Confusion attack, Butterfree!" Alicia called. Butterfree's eyes started to glow blue, and a blue outline appeared around Jigglypuff's body, making Jigglypuff rolling in midair.

"Raichu, another Thunderbolt on Butterfree!" Nicole shouted. Raichu fired a blast of electricity at Butterfree from its body.

"Weavile, Protect!" Rose called. Weavile jumped in front of Butterfree and a green barrier appeared around it, stopping and destroying Raichu's attack. "Rollout is a Super-effective move against Butterfree, so Confusion won't last for very long, now is your chance!" Alicia nodded.

"Butterfree, turn Jigglypuff around and then stop Confusion." Alicia said. Straining, Butterfree turned the pink Pokémon, that was rolling at 40 MPH, around with its mind and let it go.

"Wait, wait, Jigglypuff! Stop!" Leaf shouted, as Jigglypuff slammed into Raichu. Raichu became frightened and let out a Thunderbolt, shocking Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff puffed up and Leaf smacked her face. Jigglypuff jumped on top of Raichu and started DoubleSlapping Raichu over and over again. When Jigglypuff jumped off Raichu, Raichu's face was swollen, red, and it was knocked out.

"Raichu… is unable to battle?" Venta said, scratching his head through his top hat.

"Jigglypuff! This is no time for a diva moment!" Leaf shouted.

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff!" it shouted back, pointing at Raichu, then crossed its arms and pouted. Leaf sighed.

"Great, now that's a wrap." she said, recalling Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff refuses to battle when it has a diva moment. We have no choice but to give up."

"Uh, alright then, B-block is eliminated. E-block moves onto the Finals!" Venta called. Alicia and Rose recalled their Pokémon and walked up to Leaf.

"You're lucky Jigglypuff got mad, or it would have been _me_ going onto the finals." Leaf said, smirking. "But anyways…" she said, taking a deep breath. "Congratulations." she whispered.

"What?" Alicia asked. "I can't hear you."

"Never mind!" Leaf blurted out, then walked away to where everyone was.

"Now, will Blocks C and H come to the arena for the final battle of the Semifinals." Venta called. Christopher and Randy walked out, so did Alana and Naomi. _Don't worry, Volkner, I'll get revenge for you._ "Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Machop!" Alana shouted.

"You too, Shroomish!" Naomi called. A gray, muscular Pokémon came out of Alana's Poké Ball, and a yellow and green mushroom Pokémon came out of Naomi's.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" Christopher yelled.

"I choose you, Chimchar!" Randy shouted. Out of Christopher's Poké Ball, a bird Pokémon with red hair came out. Out of Randy's, a orange chimp with a flame on its backside. The two girls looked at Chimchar and Pidgeotto, and nodded when they reached Pidgeotto.

"Machop, use Poison Jab on Pidgeotto!" Alana called. Machop put its hand out straight and it started to glow purple.

"Shroomish, use Headbutt on Pidgeotto!" Shroomish started running at Pidgeotto.

"Blow them away with Whirlwind!" Christopher shouted. Pidgeotto started flapping its wings hard and a strong gust of wind came out and blew them back.

"Slam into Shroomish with a Flame Wheel attack!" Randy called. Chimchar started to spin and it's body became engulfed in flames. It started rolling towards the two Pokémon, hitting them and making them bounce off.

"Shroomish, use Stun Spore on both of them!" Naomi called. Shroomish got up and sprayed the field with a orange powder.

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel in place!" Randy shouted. Chimchar spun on its side engulfed in flames and the orange powder around it started burning away. The rest was being blown at the other two.

"Pidgeotto, Gust attack!" Christopher yelled. Pidgeotto started blowing away the powder at the two Pokémon as well. Soon, both Pokémon were on the ground, paralyzed. However, Machop stood up, shakily, but it stood up. "Shoot, Machop's ability Guts, they planned I would send it back to them."

"Shroomish, use Rest attack!" Naomi said. Shroomish fell asleep and its body started to glow blue.

"We have to hit it before it recovers!" Christopher said to Randy. "Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!"

"Chimchar, Fury Swipes!" Randy shouted.

"Machop, Rock Slide!" Alana said. Machop stomped on the ground, making two rocks appear in the air, and kicked them both, one hitting Chimchar, and the other hitting Pidgeotto. "Now, use Poison Jab on Pidgeotto."

"Pidgeotto, use Gust attack now!" Christopher said. Pidgeotto flew out from underneath the rock and flapped its wings, making a tornado. The tornado sucked up Machop and tossed it across the battlefield, making it faint. "Now, finish off Shroomish!"

"Chimchar, Ember attack!" Randy shouted. Chimchar opened its mouth and fired bolts of fire from its mouth at Shroomish. The bolts came together and turned into a large fireball, burning Shroomish to a crisp.

"Shroomish and Machop are unable to battle, the winners are Block H!" Venta shouted. "We will be taking a 15 minute intermission, and then the final battle of the Vermilion City Tag Battles will begin!" Christopher and Randy recalled their Pokémon, and walked over to the group.

"Well, looks like it's me versus you, Alicia." Christopher said.

"Just like our first battle." Alicia said. "But with extra people." Both laughed slightly. "And just like last battle, I'm going to beat you."

"Our first battle was a tie, and I've gotten stronger than before, Alicia." he said. Leaf walked in between them.

"Yes, but if I was against _both_ of you, I would win, totally." she said, smirking.

"Didn't you just lose to Alicia?" Christopher said.

"Only because my Jigglypuff is a drama queen. Otherwise, I would have won." Leaf said.

"Okay, break it up, you three." Volkner said, pulling them apart.

"Hey, where's Nicole, anyway?" Christopher asked, looking around. "And Nick and Nelson?"

"Nick went home, Nelson had to catch his boat before it left, and Nicole wanted to get away from Leaf as fast as she could." Alicia responded.

"That's not why she left, her Mom was sick and she had to take care of her!" Leaf shouted.

"You honestly believe that?" Alicia said, laughing. "Her phone didn't even ring, she _made_ that sound. And then she ran off."

"I don't know why, I was so nice to her, too." Leaf said. Christopher and Alicia started laughing, holding their stomachs. "What's so funny?"

"Will the teams of Alicia and Rose, and Christopher and Randy please come to the arena for the final battle!" Venta called over the microphone.

"Got to go!" Alicia called. Rose smiled and followed Alicia, and Randy and Christopher walked to the arena.

"Alright, folks, this is it, the final match of the Vermilion City Tag Battle competition!" Venta said. "The winning team of this match will receive the rare Dusk Stones! Now, let the battle begin!"

"Brazen, I choose you!" Alicia yelled.

"Skuntank, I choose you!" Rose shouted.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Christopher yelled.

"Go Persian!" Randy shouted. A white cat Pokémon with a red gem on its forehead came out of Randy's Poké Ball. It curled around and went to sleep. "Persian! Don't go to sleep, we need to battle!"

"I thought you said that you wouldn't use your Persian?" Christopher asked.

"I know, but I think I have a plan." Randy whispered.

"He send out a lazy Pokémon to battle in the Finals?" Rose said to herself.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock now!" Christopher shouted. "On Skuntank."

"Skuntank, Brazen, use Smokescreen!" Alicia and Rose said together. A black smog was released from Charmeleon's mouth and Skuntank's backside, creating a huge fog that covered the whole battlefield. "Now, Dig attack!" they both said. Both Charmeleon and Skuntank dug underground. "Attack them together!" From inside the smoke, you could hear Pikachu cry out as it got hit, and you could also hear Persian screech. When the smoke cleared, Brazen's head was being held down to the stadium floor by Persian's paw, and Persian had an angry look in its eyes.

"Great!" Randy said. "I knew that if you wake up my Persian, you're going to get creamed!"

"Skuntank, Night Slash!" Rose called.

"Persian, use Hyper Beam on it." Persian opened its mouth and fired a orange beam at Skuntank, hitting it and making it fall back.

"Brazen, use Ember on its face!" Alicia called. "Hurry, while it's distracted!" Brazen turned its head and fired a couple of small fireballs at Persian's head, making it cry out and jump into the air. "Quickly, out of the way!"

"Skuntank, use Toxic attack, now!" Rose called. Skuntank turned its rear to Persian and released a black smoke from it.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Skuntank!" Christopher called. Pikachu ran at Skuntank at a fast speed and tackled it, knocking it off balance. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Quickly, Brazen, use Dragon Rage!" Alicia called. Charmeleon opened its mouth and fired a large fireball at Pikachu, just as it fired a Thunderbolt. The attack blocked the Thunderbolt and exploded in front of Pikachu.

"Persian, use Power Gem attack on Charmeleon!" Randy called. The gem on Persian's forehead started to glow, then it fired a red beam from it at Brazen. Brazen got hit with the attack and fell to the ground.

"C'mon, Brazen, you can do it!" Alicia said. Brazen shakily got up. Pikachu suddenly started coughing and fell to the ground. Rose smiled.

"Looks like little Pikachu breathed in some of my Skuntank's Toxic attack." she said. "Now it's poisoned. We better beat them quick so little Pikachu doesn't have to suffer." Alicia nodded. "Skuntank, Flamethrower attack on Persian!"

"Brazen, use Dragon Rage on it!" Brazen and Skuntank opened their mouth and fired a blast of fire from them, both hitting the wide-eyed Persian and knocking it out.

"Persian and Pikachu are unable to battle, the winners of the Tag Battle Tourney are Block E! Alicia Lindel from Saffron City, and Rose Moseby from Hearthome City!" Alicia blinked a couple times, then hugged Rose and they started jumping up and down together. Brazen and Skuntank looked at each other and smiled. Both Randy and Christopher sighed and recalled their Pokémon, but smiled at the two celebrating. Venta stepped off the stage, two Dusk Stones in his hands. "Congratulations, you two. You certainly were a marvelous team together! These are yours!" He handed them the stones, and the audience started to cheer, clap, and whistle. Alicia looked over at Volkner and Leaf, who were smiling and clapping as well. She never felt more proud of herself in her life.

* * *

Tag Battles are over! It went by so fast, but so quick. Before I say anything, the Oc's in this story are as followed: **mhadz0021**'s Oc Nicole Shea, **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia (congrats!), **LuckyAqua**'s Oc Rose Moseby (congrats!), **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Oc Christopher, **tinyblone11**'s Oc Randy, **Eon Penumbra**'s Oc Nick, and finally, my kinda Oc Venta. Also, I added anonymous reviews. Now to reply to the reviews now:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yeah, they make an excellent team, I like how their personalities kinda matched. It was like Rose was an older version of Alicia. Seadra? I usually hear Kingdra cuz its Dragon type. And Delibird… that is an awesome Pokémon. It looks funny :D.

**Eon Penumbra:**

Oh, sorry about that? I didn't know that he didn't show anything off. I just went along with the battle playing in my head, so I didn't pay much attention to it, just the battle. Sorry.

**New Fic:**

And you do realize that Swampert used Foresight, making it so that Normal and Fighting type attacks worked against Ghost types Oh, whoops! Thank you for pointing that out for me. Well, if the anime is allowed to make a couple mistakes, I can make some too, right? Thanks again for pointing that out.

Okay, that's it. Next stop, the group head to Saffron City, Alicia's hometown. See you then! Thanks for reading/reviewing.


	36. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

_Oh god, we just got a foot of snow here in New Hampshire. I hate the snow so much. Snow is evil, which is one reason why I like Johto and Kanto, no snow (especially Johto, that has a city with an Ice-type Gym in it and it has no snow. I like Ice-type Pok__é__mon, but not the snow. Also, for a note more related to the story, I basically have the next Bonus Chapter all set and I just have to get it confirmed and write it. Expect it next update. Enjoy the Chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

The next day, Volkner, Alicia, Leaf, and Christopher were sitting in the Pokémon Center in a booth eating breakfast. "So, guess we'll be parting ways again." Alicia said. Christopher nodded.

"Where will you guys be heading?" he asked. Alicia smiled.

"We're going to Saffron City." she said. "Volkner said we can even stop by my house. I can't wait to visit my mom and show her all my Pokémon. How about you guys?"

"First I'm going to battle the Gym Leader here, then to Rock Tunnel to scan the Pokémon there with my Pokédex, then finally head to Celadon City." Christopher said.

"I'll be going down to Fuchsia City so I can go into the Safari Zone." Leaf said. "I hear you can capture Dratini there, so that's were _I'm_ going!"

"Dratini, huh? Wow!" Alicia said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Going to try to win Badge number six?" Leaf said to Volkner. He nodded, and Christopher instantly froze up.

"Why?" he yelled, making everybody jump.

"Because I need to if I'm going to get all 8 Badges." Volkner replied.

"But… but…" Christopher said.

"Stop being such a baby just because you want to be ahead, Chrissy!" Leaf said to him, smiling.

"My name's not Chrissy! And I'm not trying to, it's just… the Gym Leader…" Christopher said.

"Is going to kill them!" she replied, making a funny face. "Don't make me laugh." Christopher looked like he was going to say something when Leaf shushed him. "Do you _ever_ stop talking? Say another word about Saffron City and _you'll_ be paying the bill." Christopher sighed and sat back.

"I can handle myself, Christopher." Volkner said. "Don't worry, I'll get the Badge." Christopher nodded, but looked kinda depressed.

"So, did Randy go back?" Alicia asked Christopher. He nodded.

"Yeah, he has a traveling buddy in Sinnoh, and he does contests there." Christopher said. "He headed back there last night."

"So did Rose, but we swapped numbers, so we'll be in touch." Alicia said. Volkner put down enough money to pay for all their meals, and they all walked out of the Pokémon Center, stopping outside the door and looking out at the ocean. "Next time we meet, let it be either Christopher or Leaf, I'm going to challenge you to a battle." Christopher and Leaf smiled.

"And I'll accept." Christopher said.

"And _I'll _whoop your butt." Leaf added, smirking. "I'm looking forward to when I can challenge Volkner to a battle." Volkner smiled slightly.

"Me too." he said. He looked at Alicia. "We have to go north to Route 6, then keep going up until we reach Saffron City." Alicia nodded and waved to her friends.

"We'll see you guys soon!" she shouted as they walked away, down the path to Route 11. "How about we go, huh?" Volkner nodded and they started walking to Route 6.

"Wait." a voice behind them said. Volkner turned around to see Broly standing there. "I'm going to battle all the Gym Leaders around Kanto, then we'll battle at the Pokémon League." he said, then walked off to the south, most likely to the go to the Gym.

o 0 o

"Mmm, I can already taste my Mom's food! It's not the best, but it's still my mom's food!" Alicia said. Volkner laughed a little.

"That's the 3rd time you've said that." he said.

"I know, but I really miss home." she replied. Suddenly, a girl that looked exactly like Alicia walked out of the bushes.

"Hello, trainers!" she said. "Huh, Alicia?" Alicia looked at the girl and gasped.

"Copycat! How have you been?" Alicia said, hugging the girl that looked exactly like her.

"I've been alright, but I got lost coming back from Vermilion City." the girl said. The girl looked at Volkner. "Hey, you were in the Tag Battle competition too!" She jumped into the bushes, and jumped out, wearing a blue jacket, black pants, and a yellow wig that made her look like a smaller, girlier version of Volkner. She even had the expression right. "Hi, I'm Volkner, and I lost in the Quarterfinals because my partner wouldn't listen to me." Alicia laughed a little, and Volkner looked at the girl strangely.

"Who is this?" Volkner asked.

"Who is this?" Copycat repeated, sounding exactly like Volkner, then laughed.

"Copycat likes to copy people, and can imitate just about everyone. We grew up together." Alicia said. "She's the reason I like Flying Pokémon so much. By the way, how is your Doduo doing?"

"He's doing good." Copycat said. "Hey! I know, since you're a Pokémon Trainer now, how about a battle? That way, I can show you my Pokémon, and you can show me yours! How about two Pokémon each?" Alicia nodded and smiled.

"Okay, but don't think I'll hold back on you just because you're my best friend." Alicia said, putting her backpack next to Volkner and taking out a Poké Ball. "Go, Brazen!" she shouted, throwing her Poké Ball and her Charmeleon coming out.

"Oh, cool, a Charmeleon!" Copycat said. She jumped into the bushes and seconds later, came out wearing an exact replica of Alicia's outfit. "Is that the Pokémon you got from Prof. Oak?" Alicia nodded.

"His name is Brazen, right?" Alicia asked. Brazen turned to its Trainer and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Wow, now it's my turn. Go, Doduo!" Copycat said, throwing a Poké Ball. A brown bird Pokémon with two heads and no wings came out.

"Hi, Doduo, it's me, Alicia!" Alicia called. Doduo's two heads faced her and it raised one of its legs and waved at her with its foot.

"Even though we know her, we can't hold back!" Copycat said. "Now, time for our motto!" Doduo squawked, then raised its two heads.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall!" one head said.

"Who's the fairest of them all!" the other one said. Volkner jumped up.

"D-did that Doduo just talk?" he said. Alicia nodded.

"Yup! Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is Copycat's favorite movie, so she taught her Doduo to say that line." Alicia said. She turned towards them. "Brazen, Dragon Rage attack!" Brazen opened its mouth and fired a fireball at Doduo.

"Jump over it, Doduo!" Copycat said. Doduo called out and jumped ten feet into the air, jumping over the fireball and landing on the ground. "Mirror Move!"

"Mirror Mirror on the wall!" it repeated, and opened its mouth, firing a huge fireball at Brazen. The attack surprised Brazen and hit it, making it fall to the ground.

"You alright Brazen?" Alicia asked. Brazen got up and pointed a thumbs-up at her. "Alright, use Scratch attack!" Brazen ran up to Doduo and started to scratch it.

"Doduo, use Peck attack!" Doduo started Pecking at Brazen with its beaks.

"Be strong, Brazen, use Ember attack!" Charmeleon opened its mouth and fired bolts of fire at Doduo. The bird Pokémon caught on fire and started running around quickly, trying to put it out.

"C'mon, Doduo!" Copycat shouted. The one head hit the other, and they started to fight, pecking each other. "C'mon! Stop fighting, use Mirror Move!" The two Doduo heads opened their mouths and fired bolts of fire at each other's face, knocking itself out. Alicia laughed and recalled Brazen.

"I still remember how the two heads always used to fight." she said. "I see they _still_ do that." Copycat looked at Alicia.

"Why'd you recall your Charmeleon? I still have a Pokémon left you know!" she said, smirking. "Go, Banette!" A black Ghost-like Pokémon that looked like a giant doll came out. "Banette!" it said, sending chills down Alicia's back.

"A Banette?" Alicia said. "That thing is creepy!"

"No it's not, it's adorable! It's like one of my Pokémon Dolls, except it moves!" Copycat said. Banette smiled at its Trainer. "I caught it when me and my parents took a trip to the Fight Area in the Sinnoh region."

"Okay then. I'll fight it with… Wingull!" Alicia said, taking out a Love Ball and releasing her Wingull." "Wingull!" it said, coming out of the Poké Ball.

"Alright, I'll start things off! Banette, use Shadow Ball!" Banette put its arms together and formed a black ball in between them. It then fired the black ball of energy at Wingull.

"Wingull, spin, and fly over it!" Alicia called. Wingull flipped in the air, dodging the attack. "Great, now use Supersonic!" Wingull opened its mouth and blue circles came out of Wingull's mouth, making Banette hold its ears in pain.

"Copy it with Screech!" Copycat said. Banette opened its mouth and screamed loudly, making an even louder noise. Wingull stopped flapping and started to plummet to the ground.

"Wingull, use Quick Attack to circle it!" Alicia yelled. Wingull opened its wings and started to fly around Banette fast. Banette stopped Screeching and started to follow Wingull with its eyes.

"No, Banette, that's what they _want _you to do!" Copycat said. "Use Night Shade!" Banette fired a black beam from its hands at Wingull, but it was moving so fast that it missed it.

"Wingull, come in for a Wing Attack!" Alicia yelled. Wingull's wings started to glow white and it started to fly at Banette at top speed.

"Gotcha now! Banette, Thunder!" Copycat shouted. Banette held out its hand and fired a large lightning blast at Wingull, hitting it and making it faint. "That was perfect, Banette!" Alicia sighed and picked up her Wingull.

"You did well, Wingull. Time for a rest." she said, recalling her Pokémon. "Wow, that was an awesome battle, Copycat. Looks like we tie."

"Yeah, until I get a third Pokémon." she said, smiling. Her Banette floated over and rested on her shoulder. "But I could always borrow my parent's Blissey and beat you with it." Alicia giggled.

"No need. Anyways, we're heading to Saffron City. Are you coming?" she asked. Copycat nodded.

"Yes, please!" she said, and the group started walking to Saffron.

o 0 o

"The gates! We made it!" Copycat said. "Wow, that was pretty easy, hopefully I remember that path next time I travel down to Vermilion." Alicia and Volkner smiled. "We better hurry, I bet my parents are worried sick." Alicia nodded and they walked through to Saffron, but were surprised at what they saw.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Yes, I'm that evil. And next chapter is the Bonus Chapter, so you'll have to wait longer for it. Copycat was in this one, and she's a very interesting character in the games that isn't really necessary. I mean, she has a talking Doduo! That's amazing! The next Bonus Chapter is about Loki, and another character. I have the chapter all set and confirmed, so I'll be writing it soon. The Oc's in this chapter are: **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Oc Christopher, **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, and **Claroosoo**'s Oc Broly. Now to respond to reviews:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Evil Pikachu? Why is it evil, lol. Your lucky, you're the only reader who knows more than anyone else does about the stone. Is Seadra your favorite Pokémon in general, or just your favorite Water type?

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Volkner lost to Alana and Naomi because they had a good team strategy, and he didn't. Also, Volkner hadn't lost yet, so I thought he needed a good butt kicking. Also, I have a plan for Alicia in the distant future, so that's why I made her win. And I miss you reviewing :'(.

That's it. Thank you for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter.


	37. Bonus Chapter 2: Escape from Team Rocket

_Bonus Chapter Number 3 right here. This one is about Loki Mirage, a boy from Lavender Town. Since many of you liked him so much, here he is in his own side quest. This chapter takes place after the Tag Battle Tournament. I hope you all like it. Enjoy the Chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, I and others own the Oc's in this story.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 2**

Loki Mirage and the Gastly and Haunter around him cheered loudly as a very good friend of theirs, Alicia Lindel, and her partner Rose Moseby, fired a Flamethrower and Dragon Rage at a Persian, claiming the championship. They were on the top floor of the Pokémon Tower, and toys were everywhere. In the corner, there was a TV set with cable. When Loki wasn't playing tricks on people or digging pitfalls, he was here with his Ghost Pokémon friends. "Yes, that was awesome Alicia!" he yelled at the TV. He watched as the announcer gave them both a Dusk Stone.

"She is a very good Pokémon Trainer." a Haunter said to Loki. He nodded in response.

"Yes, she _is_ a very good Pokémon Trainer." he said. "She will make a good Gym Leader one day. And then, we'll battle her for a badge, right Misdreavus?" His Misdreavus nodded.

"Yeah, I won't lose to her Charmeleon again." Misdreavus said. Loki laughed.

"That wasn't really an _official_ battle, seeing as how we dazed her, then Volkner battled us using her Charmeleon." he said. He turned towards a Gastly.

"Hey, can you go around the tower and make sure that all the Cubone and everything are okay. We want to stay on our toes for a while in case Team Rocket comes back to take them." Gastly nodded.

"Sure, boss." it said, and faded away into the floor. Loki stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Hey, how about some practice, Misdreavus?" he said. Misdreavus nodded.

"Sure, let's do it!" it said.

"Haunter, do you mind?" Loki asked it. Haunter floated in front of them.

"Not at all!" it said, and smiled.

"Now don't hold back, both of you!" Loki called. "Go, Misdreavus, use Psybeam!" Misdreavus fired a rainbow colored blast from its eyes. Haunter fired a black beam from its eyes that countered Misdreavus's Psybeam. "Misdreavus, Astonish attack!" Misdreavus started wailing out, scaring Haunter and making it hold its ears. "Now, use Psybeam!" Suddenly, Gastly came through the floor.

"Boss, sir. A person dressed in black is making their way up to the 3rd floor of the Tower." the Gastly reported. Loki gasped.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Let's go, Misdreavus!" Loki said, exiting via the secret passageway and running down the stairs. A bunch of Gastly and Haunter followed him.

"We're coming, too boss!" they said.

o 0 o

"Let's see, any Cubone here?" the Grunt said, running her fingers through her long blood-red hair. On the top of her head was a black cap, and she was wearing a basic Team Rocket uniform. She looked around. "This place hasn't changed a bit." she said, picking off some cobwebs on her leg. "It's still gross and disgusting." Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and took out a Poké Ball and a flashlight. "Who's there!" she yelled out. A boy with black hair ran down, followed by a Misdreavus and multiple Gastly and Haunter.

"Team Rocket." the boy said. The girl gasped.

"Loki?" she said, blinking a couple times. The boy stopped.

"How do you know my name?" he shouted. "Haunter Haunter Haunt?" the Haunter said. "No I don't know her, no doubt someone from the other group who came here the other day!"

"You don't remember me?" the girl asked, looking kinda hurt.

"Yeah, I know you. You're Team Rocket, here to steal the Cubone! Isn't one enough?" The girl frowned, then looked angry.

"No, in fact, I think I'll be taking not only the Cubone, but the Haunter and Gastly as well!" she said, throwing her Poké Ball. "Go, Growlithe!" A orange dog-like Pokémon with black stripes came out. "Grrrrowlithe!" it barked. "Growlithe, no mercy, Flame Wheel attack!" Growlithe started spinning around and became blazed in flames. It then started to race at Loki and the Ghost Pokémon.

"Gastly, use Psywave! Haunter, use Shadow Ball, and Misdreavus, you use Psybeam!" Gastly, Haunter and Misdreavus jumped in front of Loki. Misdreavus shot out a rainbow colored beam from its eyes, Haunter fired a black ball from its hands, and Gastly shot the smog around its body at Growlithe, and the fog morphed into the shape of an arrow at the rolling Pokémon. The blasts hit it and made it fall back.

"Three against one isn't fair, you cheater!" the girl yelled, releasing a green and yellow dog-like Pokemon from a Poké Ball. "Electrike!" it growled. "But _two_ against three should be plenty." _Her attitude seems… familiar? But no one _I _know would ever employ themselves with Team Rocket._ "Electrike, Spark attack now!" Electrike's body became surrounded in sparks, and it tackled Misdreavus, the Ghost Pokémon becoming surrounded in electricity. It cried out in pain and fell to the ground, but tried to get up.

"C'mon, Misdreavus, try to get up!" Loki said.

"Keep it down with Ember and Thunder Wave!" the girl yelled. Growlithe opened its mouth and fired bolts of fire at Misdreavus, and Electrike fired blue lightning bolts of electricity at Misdreavus. Suddenly, a Gastly and a Haunter jumped in front of the attacks and got hit themselves, floating to the ground. The girl laughed. "Thanks, makes my job a little easier." A bunch of Gastly and Haunter floated around their friends, blocking the way for the girl to see them.

"Gastly, Haunter, we have to stop them, use Hypnosis!" Loki shouted. All the Gastly and Haunter's eyes started to glow red, and the Haunters started to wave their hands back and forth in a hypnotic way. The girl took out a ball from her pocket and tossed it to the ground, smoke shooting out from it. "Stand your ground guys, don't give in, the smoke will clear eventually." The smoke did clear, but standing where the Growlithe and Electrike was suppose to be, a large Mightyena stood. It was a black and gray, fierce looking Pokémon.

"It's too bad Psychic type attacks don't effect Mightyena, and Ghost type moves don't do too well on it either." the girl said. Loki stood up and stared at the two, standing tall.

"I… I remember you…" Loki said, holding his hurt Misdreavus in his arms. "You're Artemis! We used to play together when we were little."

"Well, it's about time you remembered. A little _too_ late, I'm afraid." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You _forgot_ about me?" Artemis said. "We were best friends, we helped each other, fed each other at times, and you _forget_ about me? We used to be best friends!" Loki stood up, and the Gastly and Haunter moved aside.

"Why don't we go somewhere we can talk, just us, no Pokémon." Loki said. A Haunter floated up to him. "Haunter Haunt Haunter!" "She won't attack me, right?" Artemis looked at him strangely, then nodded, recalling her Mightyena. Loki put his Misdreavus in its Poké Ball, and he walked to a bench. "Why did you join Team Rocket? You adored Pokémon, they were our best friends."

"I had no choice. When I left this place, I was attacked by a group of Tentacruel. I passed out, thinking I was a goner. When I awoke, I was being treated at the Team Rocket hospital. I had a lot of poison inside my body, and their scientists extracted it from me. Then, _he_ came in, the big boss. He was the one who heard me screaming, and he saved me. Then, he gave me a choice. He said I could join Team Rocket, where I would be fed and sheltered, or I could go back out on the streets. He also said that if I refused, he would keep the small amount of poison inside my body that would slowly kill me."

"That bastard." Loki mumbled. "Is it gone now?" Artemis nodded.

"Little by little, they took it away, although it made me really sick." she said. "But I can't leave Team Rocket, or they'll find me and kill me. I know too many secrets." She sighed and looked down, her eyes brimming with tears. "Now, let me ask you a question. Were you talking with the Ghost Pokémon, like actually _understanding_ what they were saying?" Loki nodded.

"I've been here for so long, I can understand their language, and they understand mine. I can only talk with the Gastly, Haunter, and my Misdreavus." he said.

"You know, once Thorad and his team came back from here, I heard one grunt say that there was a boy there that could talk with Pokémon. I was hoping that it was you since it was in the Pokémon Tower, and so I asked the boss if I could do a clean-up mission here. Did you defeat Thorad?" Loki shook his head.

"I defeated most of the Grunts, but my friends defeated Thorad." he said. Artemis looked sadly at the ground.

"Oh." she said. "I was hoping that you could, so I could… escape." Loki's eyes widened.

"You want to escape?" he said. She nodded, taking off her hat and letting her red ponytail fall. Loki stood up. "You can hide out here. And if Team Rocket ever comes here looking for you, we can have the Ghost Pokémon scare 'em away." Artemis smiled.

"But you'll be in danger that isn't necessary." she said. He shrugged.

"We can handle ourselves." he said. "And you _are _my best friend after all." Artemis smiled, and threw her Team Rocket hat out the window, trying to forget all that happened.

* * *

It's short, but it's alright. I hope you all like it, I personally don't like the ending, but that's me. If you have any ideas for bonus chapters, don't be afraid to send them in. But, they have to be about characters that already appeared in the story. All the Oc's in this story belong to **Rikkamaru**. Now for the reviewers part:

**New Fic:**

Thanks for your Oc, he sounds cool. He'll be in much later though, I hope you know that… and for that, I'm sorry.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yay, now I'm excited to write the book. I'm also excited to finish this one. Umm… why were you anonymous? You have an account, don't you?

**Rikkamaru:**

It is fine! If anything, I should be saying sorry to you, for my impatience. I am very impatient when I want something done, and I hate myself for it. I hope you liked this chapter!

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Awesome, I wish I could read a whole bunch of languages. I can just read English (obviously) and a little bit of Spanish. Are you a native speaker of English since you live in England? Did you like the last chapter? If I wrote the book, would you read it? Also, I can't message you on your page, so I'll ask it here. This is all I can think of for now, but I'll have more. What does Kotone/Hibiki give you when you enter Violet City? And where do you get the running shoes? Also, does the old man in Cherrygrove City give you a Town Map, or a card for your PokéGear?

That's it. I'll update soon with the next chapter, Volkner and Alicia take on… the Silph Co. And inside, the first appearance of the boss of Team Rocket! See you next chapter. Thank you for reading/reviewing! By the way, **this story reached over 100 reviews! Thank you so much everybody! **When I started this story, I had no idea it would be so popular. Thank you so much everyone for reading it and reviewing. You have no idea how happy I get when I post up a chapter and my Yahoo mail gets 5 messages saying 'Story Volkner's Pokémon Adventure Review Alert'. So thank you so much.


	38. What the Buck!

_No more Bonus Chapters for a while. I really like the Bonus chapters because it gets away from the original story and I get to write about different people. The bad thing is it throws my chapters off. Fanfiction says that it's like Chapter 38 but it's really Chapter 36. But, now it's time for the regular story. But things are going to start getting interesting. A new character appears in this chapter. Enjoy the Chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, but if I did, I think I would make someone else start a new journey, and get rid of Ash… and Pikachu… and Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Holy… shit." was all Alicia could say as she looked out at her hometown. It looked like Saffron City, except for the hundreds of Team Rocket grunts guarding or walking around the buildings of Saffron. "Team Rocket is everywhere! This is just like 3 year ago!" Copycat nodded.

"What do you mean?" Volkner asked.

"Three years ago, Team Rocket invaded Saffron City and blocked off every building. All the Pokémon Trainers here tried to stop them and couldn't. Then, a Trainer from Pallet Town came here, and defeated the head of Team Rocket." Alicia said. Suddenly, a grunt approached them.

"No trespassers allowed!" the grunt said. "Leave now, before I make you!" Copycat jumped into the woods, and quickly jumped out, dressed in a Team Rocket outfit.

"No trespassers allowed." she mimicked in a perfect sound of his voice. "Don't make me laugh. Banette, use Thunder!" she said, still in his voice. Banette jumped off Copycat's shoulder and fired an electric blast from its hands at the grunt. The man yelled out has the electric current flowed through his body and he fell to the ground, burned to a crisp. "Guys, I have to go and check to see if my parents are okay. Keep in touch." Copycat said, running off.

"Parents… Oh my gosh! My mom! Volkner, what time is it?" Alicia yelled. Volkner looked at his Pokétch.

"It's 3:16, why?" Volkner asked.

"My mom is working in the Silph Co. right now! That's where Team Rocket is at! I need to see if she's okay!" Alicia shouted, and started running though the town. Volkner ran after her, and two grunts stood in front of her, ready to catch her.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt now! Protect Alicia!" Volkner called, throwing the Poké Ball. His orange mouse Pokémon came out and fired an electrical blast at the two, making them fall. Alicia jumped over them and continued to run, stopping at a very large building at the heart of the city. She stopped for a breather and waited for Volkner to catch up with her, then she ran in, the automatic doors opening for her. The lobby was huge, about the size of two Gym Stadiums put together. There was a large statue of the Silph Co. logo, an 'S' with curly ends, that stood on a spinning post, making it spin around. In the back was a desk with a computer, but no receptionist. The place was covered with seats where most likely the people who came and visit were to sit. In the middle of the room was a very large fountain with two geysers shooting up on both sides, making a pretty view.

"Oh, no." Alicia said. "There is usually a receptionist and a security guard here, and I don't see either of them!" She ran to the back of the room where a red elevator door was and pressed the up button repeatedly, but no noise was coming from it.

"The elevator's not working." Volkner said. He looked off to the side to see Alicia running to a staircase, but coming down the stairs was a Rocket grunt, who started rushing when he noticed them.

"Stop right there!" he yelled, taking out a Poké Ball.

"Butterfree, Psybeam attack!" Alicia shouted, throwing Butterfree's Poké Ball. The Butterfly Pokémon came out and blasted the Grunt with a purple blast from its eyes. "C'mon Volkner, my mom works on the 5th floor, and this is a big place, so we have to stay together so you don't get lost." Volkner nodded and followed her, calling his Raichu over to follow them. At the top of the stairs, two Rocket grunts jumped and looked over at them, only looking over to get blasted by a Psybeam/Thunderbolt combo. Alicia stopped to look around. "Hey, where are all the workers? Usually, you can't walk ten steps without running into a worker!" Volkner looked around.

"Team Rocket must have locked them up somewhere." he said. Suddenly, a Golbat appeared out of nowhere, flying down and slamming into Butterfree.

"Butterfree!" Alicia called, running over to her injured Pokémon. Volkner looked over to see a Grunt standing in front of them, holding a Poké Ball.

"Alright Golbat, now use Leech Life on the girl!" the grunt called. Golbat flew around in the air and started to fly at Alicia.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse now!" a voice behind them called. Suddenly, a beam of dark circles fired and blasted Golbat, making it fall to the ground. Volkner turned around, and coming up the stairs was a boy wearing a red shirt and black shorts. His red hair, that had blonde streaks in it, was tied up in a ponytail. "Glad to see me Volkner?" the boy said, smirking.

"Buck?" Volkner exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Umbreon, use Quick Attack on the Trainer, now!" Buck commanded. Umbreon jumped into the air and started charging at the grunt at full speed, slamming into his stomach and knocking him out cold. "Great work, Umbreon." Buck looked up at Volkner. "What's up, old buddy?"

"Not much. It's been a while since we last saw each other. What are you doing in Kanto?" Volkner asked.

"When you had called my brother and gave him back my Drifblim, it made me think why you wanted to use it. So I asked my brother why you were here, and he said you were going on a Pokémon Adventure. Is that true?" he said.

"Yes, I'm collecting the badges here in the Kanto region so I can compete in the Indigo League." Volkner responded. "But that still doesn't answer my question to why you're here. Does anyone even know that you're in the Kanto region?"

"Sure they do!" Buck said. Volkner stared at him doubtfully. "Okay, no one knows I'm here, except for my brother. He said that I could come here. Anyways, I got here about 6 hours ago from the S.S. Spiral. I stopped in Vermilion, but the Tag Battle was already over. Then this kid with sunglasses told me that you and some girl named Alicia had gone to Saffron City. I basically ran here, and then I saw you two run into this here building, and here we are!"

"But, Buck, why are you here in the first place?" Volkner asked again.

"Remember a long time ago, when you, Flint and I would fight each other when we got strong enough?" Volkner nodded. "Well, I've battled every Trainer I've come across, in the Sinnoh region _and_ the Kanto region as well, and I think I'm ready to battle you." Buck said. Volkner smiled.

"That was a while ago, and you were only 7 years old when we made that promise." Volkner said.

"And _you_ were only 15! Numbers don't matter, I want to battle you." Buck asked. Volkner thought for a moment.

"Alright, we will battle soon, but not right now. Hundreds of people could be in danger, so now isn't the time." Volkner said. Buck nodded, and Volkner looked down at his Umbreon and smiled slightly. "I see the Eevee you captured with us at the Eevee Ranch in Orre evolved into an Umbreon." Buck nodded.

"Yup, it was the coolest thing ever, right Umbreon?" he replied. Umbreon nodded and sat down next to its Trainer.

"The Eevees we got from the Eevee Ranch all evolved now. Mines a Jolteon, yours is a Umbreon, and your brother's is a Flareon." Volkner said. Alicia stood up and cleared her throat. "Oh, right. Buck, this is Alicia, she's a Pokémon Trainer who got her first Pokémon a while ago, and has been traveling with me for a while. Alicia, this is Buck, Flint's brother." Alicia gasped.

"Your brother is Flint? Of the Elite Four?" Alicia gasped. "That must be so awesome!" Buck rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, it's _so_ awesome when you wake up in the morning and your blankets are on fire because your brother told his Pokémon to 'warm them up a little because I looked cold', then laugh about it until he pees himself. That is _definitely_ awesome." Buck replied sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for that, we have to save this building!" Volkner said.

"And my Mom!" Alicia shouted, running up the next flight of stairs.

"Right behind you guys!" Buck said, running up the stairs behind Volkner and Alicia.

* * *

Uhh, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but Buck was introduced, and I'm _so_ exhausted since I didn't go to bed until 2:00 in the morning last night. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this little surprise of Buck joining in for this part of the story. I almost put Sabrina in Buck's place, but I decided Buck would be a better character, and Sabrina will have a chapter revolving around her anyways. The only Oc in this story is **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia. For the reviews now:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Uhh, I hate it when computers don't do as you say, lol. Yeah, that was a kinda depressing chapter for me to write, kinda sad really. At least she's out of there.

**Rikkamaru:**

I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure how I was going to write the ending, and to me it was kinda suckish, but I'm glad you like it.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

How should I start this out, lol. Let's see… first: Wow, that's tons of languages you can speak. It's insane! You should be like a translator! Artemis and Loki will most likely not appear again… well, maybe in a brief part, just to see how they are doing. I'm still not sure yet. (Yes, I do not like the old man as well, he bugs me, I would be scared if an old man walked up to me and gave me a pair of shoes.) And now I have a couple questions. Do you know, since you've been fighting Morty, if you encounter Suicune and Eusine like Crystal, or do you just encounter Suicune like the other Legendary Dogs like in Gold and Silver? Also, where do you get the Apricorn Case? Do you get it in Goldenrod City (Kogane City for you I guess? The place with Whitney or Akane as the Gym Leader)? And what does Kurt do since there is a Apricorn Case now? Is he even in the game? That's it, thanks for answering my other questions.

**New Fic:**

Alright, thanks for the Oc. And you read the requirements on Chapter 30 the Lightning American (the top part with the italics)?

**Zeta Rubii Naruto:**

Hey, it's been a while since you reviewed, I thought you were all done reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter. I'll have to try to remember the change. Once I get an e-mail for a review or message with an Oc in it, I put it in a folder on my Yahoo account, so hopefully I can remember. I can hardly remember the nicknames for people's Pokémon, but I'll try my best.

That's it guys. Next chapter, the gang, with a newly added teammate Buck, will try to take down the Tag Team of Thorad and… the boss of Team Rocket! See you next chapter! Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	39. Team Rocket's Boss

_Nothing much to say right now, I'm just eager to get on with the next chapter. We introduce a new character in this chapter, even though he's already been in the story many times before. Also, I changed the rating for this story because of this chapter, because it's a little… dark I guess? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"What floor did your Mom work on, Alicia?" Volkner shouted, running up the staircase with her and Buck. They were going up on the 3rd Floor of the large building.

"She's works on the 5th floor, as Top Researcher." she said. "She's usually in her office around this time." They ran up the stairs and a Grunt was guarding the front. He noticed them and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Hypno!" the Grunt called. A yellow Pokémon holding a pendulum came out of his Poké Ball. "Hypno." it said.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" Buck shouted. Umbreon jumped into the air and slammed into Hypno's stomach hard.

"Raichu, blast them with Charge Beam!" Volkner called. Raichu jumped into the air and hit the Grunt with a huge electric blast, frying him to a crisp. "Quickly, up the stairs!" Alicia and Buck nodded, and ran up the stairs, while Raichu gave one more shock to the Hypno to make sure it was fainted before it and Volkner ran upstairs.

"My mom's office is just right here!" Alicia said, running up to a door just right down the path from the stairs. She tried wiggling the doorknob and it wouldn't open. "Mom? It's Alicia, are you in there?" She tried wiggling the doorknob again, then took out a card with red letters on it and swiped it on the side panel. The door automatically unlocked and Alicia ran in, Volkner and Buck following. Inside was a large desk with a couple computers on it and many notes on clipboards, whiteboards, and on sticky notes throughout the room. There was another door, most likely Alicia's Mom's office room, as Alicia ran up to the door and started pounding on it. "Mom!" She took out her Card Key and swiped it, the door automatically opening. However, when she went to step forward, she screamed and fell onto the floor as a Houndoom jumped out from behind the door.

"Glad you could join us, Volkner and Alicia." Thorad said, walking out of the room. He glanced at Buck and smirked. "I see you've added one more to the group." Alicia tried to get up, but Houndoom started to growl and she froze in place. "Keep her in place Houndoom." Houndoom stepped on Alicia's stomach and Volkner heard a crack as one of Alicia's ribs snapped. She yelled out in pain. Suddenly, her Butterfree swept down and fired a Psybeam at Houndoom. The beam hit Houndoom, but it shook it off.

"Alicia!" Volkner yelled. "Raichu, Thunderbolt now!" Thorad smirked.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that, you might shock Alicia." he said. "Houndoom, blast down Butterfree with Flamethrower!" Houndoom opened its mouth and fired a stream of fire at Butterfree, making it fall to the ground fainted.

"B… Butterfree…" Alicia called out weakly.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse on Houndoom now!" Buck called. Umbreon fired a beam of dark circles at Houndoom, making it hit the wall behind it. "Now, Quick Attack!" Umbreon jumped and charged at Houndoom, hitting it further into the wall, then jumped back.

"Houndoom, Reversal." Thorad said. Houndoom got up and slammed into Umbreon hard, making it faint.

"Umbreon!" Buck called.

"Now that _that's_ out of the way, I have something very important to tell you, or do you want my Houndoom to break _more_ of Alicia's ribs?" Thorad said. Buck recalled his Umbreon and Volkner recalled his Raichu, still not trusting the Team Rocket admin. Thorad picked up a Poké Ball in Alicia's pocket and recalled the fainted Butterfly Pokémon. A million plans ran through his mind for how to save Alicia from the Houndoom, but unfortunately, Houndoom was too close to Alicia, and once Volkner fired an electrical blast, that long tail could easily reach out to shock both of them. Also, if Raichu used a Physical attack, Houndoom could dodge, and crush more of Alicia's bones. Volkner glanced at Buck. Most likely, he was thinking of attack plans too, because he kept looking down at his belt and Houndoom. Buck looked at Volkner and he shook his head.

"What is it, Rocket?" Volkner asked calmly, but feeling the least bit.

"I admire your ability to stay calm during a horrible time." Thorad said. "And, my _boss_ admires your ability as a Pokémon Trainer. He asked me to do a little research on you two, since you had caused us some trouble not once, but twice. And were we surprised when we learned that you, of all people, was the Gym Leader in Sunyshore City of the Sinnoh Region. Of course _I_ have some questions, but first, my boss on the 11th floor, would like to meet you." Volkner widened his eyes slightly, but then went back to his regular poker face. "We hope you'll accept, because if you don't, we'll have to hurt and _maybe_ kill the workers here. As well as little Alicia and her mom."

"You're an animal!" Buck shouted. Thorad smiled evilly.

"What was that, ponytail?" he said. "I thought I heard you say something, but I think it was muffled by the sound of this." Thorad snapped his finger and Houndoom jumped on Alicia, snapping another one of her ribs. She yelled out in pain, tears starting to run down her face.

"Shut up, Buck." Volkner whispered. Buck looked at Alicia sadly, most likely feeling bad for causing her pain. Volkner looked at Thorad. "If I go with you to meet your boss, will you let Alicia go?" Thorad shook his head.

"I will stop hurting her if that's what you mean." Thorad said, bending down and grabbing her chin. "I hope you can forgive me, little girl, but I'm just doing my job." Alicia grunted in pain and looked at Thorad weakly.

"Bite me." she said. Thorad grunted and pushed her to the ground.

"If you insist, Houndoom, Bite attack!" Thorad shouted.

"Shuckle, use Protect attack now!" Buck yelled, throwing a red shell with white circles at Houndoom. Houndoom opened its mouth and was about to Bite Alicia's leg when the shell that was outlined in blue hit Houndoom in the nose.

"That's impossible, you never sent out a Pokémon?" Thorad yelled as a small yellow head popped out of the shell and started to crawl back to its Trainer, slowly.

"Yes I did, when you were taunting Alicia." Buck said. "You were too busy to notice." Thorad mumbled a curse and turned towards his Houndoom.

"Use Flamethrower on that thing!" Houndoom opened its mouth and fired a red-orange flame from its mouth at Buck's Shuckle.

"Shuckle, use Protect!" Buck called. Shuckle's body became outlined in a blue light and the attack broke when it hit Shuckle. The Mold Pokémon was not effected at all by the attack and it continued to slowly crawl back, and up Buck's leg, resting on his shoulder. "Shuckle Luckle." it said when it finally reached its Trainer.

"I will go and meet your boss as long as you promise not to hurt Alicia." Volkner said. Thorad shook his head.

"All in good time, but for now, she will be kept with the other workers on the 4th floor. As will the big mouth." Thorad said. Volkner put his hands behind his back, took out a piece of notebook paper from his back pocket and started writing down something.

"Fine." Volkner said. Buck gasped.

"What? But Volkner, I'm going to go with you!" he said. Volkner shook his head. He reached over to Buck.

"What are you doing?" Thorad shouted.

"I just want to see Shuckle." Volkner said. "I have not seen my friend in a while, and this Pokémon is new to me." He picked up the red Pokémon, and quickly stuck the note and something else inside its shell. "Here, nice Shuckle, Buck. Now, please, do as you're told so that Alicia does not get hurt anymore." Buck sighed and nodded. Thorad took out a walkie-talkie.

"I'm going to need a Grunt to escort a couple new prisoners." Thorad said. Minutes later, two Grunts walked through the door.

"Sir!" they said.

"Take the boy and the girl down to where we are keeping the other prisoners." Thorad said. The two grunts saluted.

"Sir, what about the boy's Pokémon? The one on his shoulder?" one grunt said. Volkner's heart thumped with terror, and Thorad took out a Pokédex that flipped open. It was an old one that had a cover over the screen that needed to be flipped open, like a Nintendo DS. **"Shuckle, the Mold Pokemon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks."** Thorad frowned.

"It is just a defensive Pokémon, no real attack power. Just leave it." Thorad said. One grunt tied up Buck's arms and walked out with him, and the other picked up Alicia and followed him. Thorad walked towards the door. "Shall we?" he said, and started walking. Behind Volkner, Thorad's Houndoom started to growl and pushed Volkner with its nuzzle.

o 0 o

"Get in there!" the grunt yelled, pushing Buck into a room. The other grunt tossed Alicia on him, and she moaned in pain. Buck managed to get up and looked around. They were in a room with tons of cardboard boxes and other random items, such as Poké Balls, Great Balls, Super Potions, and a whole bunch of other junk. All around, people in lab coats sat against the wall, tied up. They all looked at Buck and Alicia with surprise. Suddenly, one lady with bronze hair that went a little past her shoulders, wearing a white lab coat over a pale pink button-up shirt, a black skirt, and had a Poké Ball on a necklace around her neck stood up as best as she could and hurried over.

"Alicia! Oh, my baby!" she cried, and bent down. Alicia opened her eyes slightly.

"Mom? Momma, is that you?" she said weakly. Alicia's mom's eyes started to tear up a little.

"It's alright, sweetie, I'm here." she said She looked at Buck. "What did those fiends do to my baby?"

"They broke two of her ribs." he said. She looked at her daughter sadly, then turned around.

"Sharon, do you have your Chansey?" she shouted. A woman with long brown hair looked up.

"I do, but it's in its Poké Ball, and I can't reach it because of the ropes." Alicia's mom grunted and looked at Alicia, then at Buck.

"Hi, you're not Volkner, are you?" she asked. Buck shook his head.

"No ma'am. I'm Buck, I grew up with Volkner." Buck said.

"I'm Alicia's Mom, Catherine Lindel." the woman said, looking at his Shuckle. "I like your Shuckle, but I think it may have a rash." Buck looked at his Shuckle to see it picking at itself from inside its shell, then withdrew into it.

"Shuckle?" Buck asked it, looking in. Shuckle came out, holding a piece of paper in its mouth. "Huh, when did that get in there? Can you open it up for me Shuckle?" The Pokémon nodded and opened up the note with its hands. The note said, _'Buck, you and Alicia have to rescue all the workers from Silph Co. I put a switchblade in Shuckle's shell as well. Come up to the 11th floor when you're done.'_ "It's from Volkner, he put a blade in Shuckle's shell!" Buck said happily. Shuckle reached into its shell and pulled out a object with a brown handle. Alicia's Mom stood up and used the back of her high heel to press the switch, making the knife pop out. "Turn around, Ms. Lindel, and I'll cut the ropes with my feet." She nodded and sat on the ground as Buck grabbed the knife from Shuckle in between his feet and started slicing the ropes around Ms. Lindel's hand. She parted her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"Great work!" she said. "Now turn around and I'll cut yours." She cut Buck's ropes and he stood up. "Can you cut the ropes around my body, too?" Buck nodded and cut the ropes. "Now let's help everyone here. Volkner is very smart." Buck nodded.

o 0 o

Thorad walked up to the elevator and took out a remote control. He pressed a button on it and the elevator activated, starting to move. _That's why the elevator didn't work when Alicia pressed the button, they have it hooked up to either a machine or an Electric Pok__é__mon to work it without having to press the buttons._ The elevator dinged and opened up.

"After you." Thorad said. Volkner rolled his eyes and walked in, Thorad and his Houndoom following. Thorad pressed the number 11 on the elevator panel, the red doors shut, and the elevator started to move up. Softly, **Empire State of Mind** by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys played in the radio overhead. The elevator stopped after thirty seconds or so, and the doors opened up, revealing a long hallway that turned to a corner. Thorad and Houndoom walked out, stopping and turning around so Volkner would go first. Volkner stepped out of the elevator and Thorad stepped in front, walking down and turning the corner. Behind them, Houndoom would growl if Volkner slowed down. Volkner turned the corner and looked out the large window. The view was very cool. You could see some ships from Vermilion City from here. Volkner turned around as Houndoom started to growl and walked into the room as Thorad opened the door.

The room was fairly large, but not so big compared to some other rooms. There was a large table in the middle of the room with a marble statue of the Silph Co. logo on it. There were also piles of paperwork, pens, and other office supplies. In the corner was a computer, and in front of them was an old man and a young woman tied up with duct tape over their mouths. Sitting on a large couch in the back of the room, with a Rocket grunt on either side of him, was a man in a orange suit. He was a very tall man with brown hair that was slicked back. He had a red tie, and on the couch beside him sleeping was Persian. He sat against the couch with his arms crossed. "Giovanni, sir, this is Volkner, the Sunyshore Gym Leader." Thorad said. The man nodded and stood up.

"So, you are the famous Volkner from Sunyshore City that everyone in the Kanto region is talking about." the man said in a calm voice.

"And I'm guessing that you are the head honcho of Team Rocket." Volkner responded. Giovanni smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am." he said, sitting down and sipping a brown liquid from a mug in front of him. "Coffee?" Volkner shook his head.

"No thanks." Volkner said. Giovanni smiled, then took another sip of his coffee.

"I've heard from my Team Rocket admins, Agena and Thorad here, that you have tried to stop both of them, is that correct?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Volkner said. The two grunts took out Poké Balls.

"Don't talk to the boss that way." one said, but Giovanni put his hand out.

"I understand you're angry, Volkner, but I have a proposition." Giovanni said. "I am willing to up and leave this mission right now if you accept."

"And what exactly _is_ this mission you are doing, other than kidnapping me and holding the workers of Silph Co, plus my friends hostage?" Volkner said. He looked down at the tied up old man in the corner of the room. "Plus the President, I presume?"

"They are used to this, we tried the same mission three or four years ago, you see." Giovanni said. "We came in here to try to find the blueprints for the Poké Ball that will capture a Pokémon without fail, the Master Ball." He paused to take a sip of his coffee. "With homemade Master Balls, Team Rocket will be able to capture all types of Pokémon."

"Okay, now the proposition." Volkner said. Giovanni smirked.

"Yes. Now, Team Rocket is willing to offer you a job as Team Rocket admin." Giovanni said. "With a power like yours, you will make a fine addition to our team." Thorad's jaw dropped.

"What?" he said. Giovanni looked at Thorad with anger.

"Are you questioning my judgment, Thorad?" he asked.

"No sir, it's just that it took me months to get up to admin, and you're just going to offer him a _job_, even though he's foiled both of our plans?" he said. Giovanni frowned.

"First of all, Thorad, the missions we had were a success. We have a Omanyte fossil, do we not?" Thorad looked at the ground and nodded. "And we have a Cubone for research, do we not?" Thorad once again nodded his head. "Well then Thorad, next time you choose to speak when you're not called on, make sure it's not babble!" Giovanni cleared his face and smiled at Volkner. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, you were just about to accept."

o 0 o

"Great, everyone's free." Ms. Lindel said. She walked up to the lady named Sharon. "Please, you have to use your Chansey's Heal Bell on my Alicia!" The lady nodded and took a Poké Ball out from her lab coat.

"Chansey, use Heal Bell on Alicia!" the woman called, throwing her Poké Ball. A large round pink Pokémon came out. "Chansey!" it said, then its body started to glow light green, and green waves started to come off it. The waves covered Alicia, and when Chansey stopped glowing, Alicia instantly woke up.

"Oh, Alicia!" her mom said, running up to her and hugging her.

"Mom!" Alicia said, hugging her back. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried they might have…"

"It's okay, I'm here now, and you are too, and that's all that counts." Ms. Lindel said. "Thank you Sharon." The woman recalled her Chansey and nodded. "Now, it's time to bust out of here and save your friend Volkner." Alicia took out a Poké Ball.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" she called, releasing her purple butterfly Pokémon.

"It's gorgeous, Alicia!" Ms. Lindel said. "You have raised it well." Alicia nodded and smiled.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Buck called, calling out his black Pokémon. "Ready?" Alicia nodded.

"I'll help you, too." Ms. Lindel said, taking the Poké Ball off her necklace. "Porygon2, let's go!" A pink and blue Pokémon that looked like a duck came out and floated into the air.

"Butterfree, attack the door with Psybeam!" Alicia yelled.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse now!"

"Porygon2, use Tri Attack!" A white triangle formed under Porygon2's body, then the points shot beams above Porygon2 so it looked like it was trapped in a white pyramid, then a white beam from the tip of the triangle fired at the door. Umbreon's Dark Pulse and Butterfree's Psybeam also hit the door and it collapsed. Two Rocket grunts turned to look inside, obviously surprised that the door just suddenly exploded and fell.

"Sleep Powder, Butterfree!" Alicia called. Butterfree flew over the guards and released a blue powder from its wings, making the guards fall asleep. Then her, Buck and Ms. Lindel ran up the stairs to the 11th floor.

o 0 o

"Do you really think I would join Team Rocket?" Volkner said. "Your team does nothing but break the rules and steal and harm Pokémon." Giovanni sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice." Giovanni said, snapping his fingers. "Release the carbon monoxide into the hostage room." Volkner's heart stopped beating for a minute.

"Sir, all the hostages have escaped." a voice on a walkie-talkie said. Giovanni stood up.

"What?" he shouted. "I demand to know how!"

"I can answer that, Giovanni." Volkner said. "You see, I stuck a switchblade in the shell of my friend's Shuckle, and a note that explained to him what to do. Just ask your friend Thorad over there." Thorad opened his eyes wide.

"Thorad, you knew about this?" Giovanni shouted. The young man shook his head.

"I had no idea, I just thought he was hugging the Shuckle!" he said.

"What kind of grown man _hugs_ a Shuckle!" Giovanni shouted louder. He looked at Volkner. "Now I have to kill you." He snapped, and the two grunts moved the table out of the way. Giovanni took out a Poké Ball from the inside of his jacket and opened it. "Machamp!" A gray Pokémon with four arms came out. "Attack him with Cross Chop!" Volkner took out a Poké Ball.

"Go Luxray!" Volkner shouted, releasing his Luxray. "Use Ice Fang attack, now!" Luxray opened its mouth and two light blue beams came out, hitting Machamp's crossed hands and freezing them. "A Fighting Pokémon becomes weak without its muscles. Luxray, Spark!" Luxray's body became surrounded in light blue electricity and it slammed into Machamp, electrocuting it. "Now, use Thunder Wave!" Luxray fired a blast of electricity from its body and shocked Machamp, sparks appearing around its body.

"Very good, Volkner." Giovanni said. "But I'll have you know that I was once the Viridian City Gym Leader, and I know how to handle Electric-type Pokémon. Machamp, return!" Giovanni recalled his Machamp into its Poké Ball and took out another one. "Go, Golem!" A Golem popped out of the Poké Ball, shaking the room. "Use Earthquake!" Golem jumped high into the air.

"Oh, no, that will smash the building to pieces!" Volkner shouted. "That will kill _everyone!_"

"Then so be it." Giovanni said.

"Porgyon2, Gravity!" a voice behind Volkner called. As soon as Golem was about to hit the ground, it rose into the air and floated there, looking confused. Volkner looked behind him and Alicia, Buck, and another person was standing there with a Porygon2.

"Alicia, Buck." Volkner said, smiling a little. Buck pointed a thumbs-up to Volkner, and Alicia waved.

"Attack him _now_, Thorad!" Giovanni called.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" Thorad called, Houndoom firing a red-orange flame at Volkner.

"Volkner!" Alicia called.

"Claydol, use Psychic attack!" Buck said, throwing a Poké Ball. A large black Pokémon with many eyes came out. All of its eyes started to glow blue, and the fire went back, hitting Houndoom and knocking it out. Giovanni looked at Porygon2, to Luxray, then to everyone else and grunted. "Team Rocket, retreat now!" Suddenly, a window smashed open and a helicopter was next to the window, waiting to pick up Giovanni. The two Grunts, Thorad, and Giovanni jumped it, and the door closed. Alicia's mom ran over and untied the President and his secretary.

"Oh, thank god that's over with." the secretary said. The President nodded and walked over to Volkner.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess, sonny." he said to him. Volkner shook his head.

"_I'm _sorry about the damage done to your building." Volkner said. The old man shook his head.

"No need, anything can be replaced." he said.

"I hope they didn't steal the Master Ball formula." Volkner said. The President shook his head and smiled.

"It's in the only place where they can't find it." he said, and pointed to his head and chuckled.

* * *

A very long chapter! I hope you guys liked it, lol. It took literally all day to do. It was a good chapter I think, how about you? The only Oc in here is **Serpent's** **Ballet**'s Oc Alicia. Unfortunately, I had to change the rating because of this chapter, but anyways, it was pretty good. Now for the reviews:

**Ty Son of Battle:**

I was only going to have a couple swears here in there so it was like the real world. But I had to change the rating anyway because of the violence in this chapter.

**New Fic:**

Omg, I'm so sorry. You know, looking back at the reviews, I realized what made me make that mistake. You reviewed to Chapter 33 and 34, and I thought you were two different people reviewing the same chapter. I'm so sorry. This is my first time letting anons review, so I didn't get it. Hopefully you'll forgive me and my stupidity.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

You love how Americans write Mom? Why, how do you write it? And about the message you sent me, of course I'm not bored, it's HeartGold and SoulSilver… and Pokémon? How can I be bored with that? Can you send me the message about the Apricorns you were going to send to me? I'd really appreciate it.

Okay, that's it for this 11 page long Chapter! Next chapter, Volkner will battle either Sabrina, or Buck, I haven't decided which one yet. Well, thanks for reading/reviewing!


	40. The Master of Psychic Pokémon

_I've decided this chapter will be the Gym Battle between Volkner and Sabrina. I don't know if I should have Volkner and Buck battle or not? I dunno, tell me what you think? Anyways, enjoy the Chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters, but I hope Pokémon doesn't make a new generation, just make a remake of the Hoenn region and be done!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Volkner, I'm so sorry I didn't have anywhere else to put you or Buck!" Ms. Lindel said for the 30th time. Buck had just woke up from sleeping on the couch of Alicia's and Ms. Lindel's apartment. It was a nice, but small place. When you walked in, there was immediately a kitchen area to your right. In front of the kitchen was a living room area with a couch, television, and dining table set for two. To the right of the door was Alicia's room, and a bathroom next room over. To the left was Ms. Lindel's room, that had its own bathroom. It was the next morning after all of them basically passed out from all the hard work they did that day.

"It is fine, Ms. Lindel." Volkner repeated. That night, Volkner slept on a blanket with one blanket on top of him, and a cushion from the couch. "It's usually you and Alicia, so you really never have anyone here." He looked over at Alicia's room's door to see it was closed. _Still sleeping, huh? No wonder, she had a tough day yesterday._ Alicia's mom was in the kitchen, cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "You don't have to cook for us, either. We can just get food from the Pokémon Center."

"Nonsense!" Ms. Lindel said. "I may not be the best cook in the world, but I'm going to give all of you a good breakfast. It's the least I can do after you and Buck saved my daughter's and mine's life! I mean, had you not shown up, everyone there would probably be dead. Damn it! Burned another one!" She took a pancake that was white on one side, and black on the other and threw it away with a pile of other burnt breakfast items.

"If you insist." Volkner said, shrugging. Buck got up from the couch and headed into the bathroom, almost forgetting to shut the door. "But what you can tell me, is about the Saffron City Gym Leader. Why didn't they help with the Team Rocket invasion?" Ms. Lindel stopped cooking and looked almost surprised by the question. She sighed, looked around, then started talking, like it was a secret known only by a few.

"The Gym Leader of Saffron City is a young lady named Sabrina." she said.

"Sabrina?" Volkner repeated. Ms. Lindel nodded.

"She's a Gym Leader with unusual powers. She has unbelievably strong psychic powers. And, obviously, she is a Psychic-type Pokémon Trainer." Ms. Lindel said. "Sabrina hardly ever leaves her Gym nowadays, even when the city is under attack." She looked at Volkner. "Are you planning on trying to get her badge?" Volkner nodded and she sighed. "Her Gym is not a safe place, I just wish that the Pokémon League would shut it down and make the Fighting-type Gym a Gym again."

"This city had two Gyms?" Volkner asked. Ms. Lindel nodded, taking another egg and cracking it open onto the frying pan.

"Yes, the Gym Leader there was a man named Kiyo. He was a very nice man, but he chose the mistake of challenging Sabrina so he could be the only Gym in the city. As you probably know, Fighting-types are weak against Psychic-type Pokémon, but Kiyo didn't know that Sabrina's Gym was a Psychic-type Gym, he just saw people going in, and half of them didn't come out, plus the few who did come out were running away. This was when Sabrina first became Gym Leader five years ago.

"Kiyo went right up to the Gym and challenged her to a one-on-one battle, and was swept away. You see, Sabrina can communicate with her Pokémon telepathically, and this throws many off guard. Kiyo was one of these people, and was defeated. He packed his things and headed off to the Johto region. His Gym now is a Dojo for Fighting-type Pokémon, and he visits Saffron occasionally, but when he does, it's only for a couple days."

"You said that people had gone missing in the Gym?" Volkner said. She nodded, waiting as Buck got out of the bathroom and laid back down on the couch, snoring away.

"A couple months after Sabrina became Gym Leader, a lot of people were seen going into the Gym, and never coming back out. Also, many would see a little girl, dressed like a doll, walking down the street, giggling evilly and bouncing a ball. When anyone would open their door to see who it was, the girl would disappear. Many thought it was Sabrina's split personality, because the doll would only be seen on days when the Gym was closed. If the Gym was open, many people would see the doll walking around the front of the Gym. One day, Sabrina was walking to the Fighting Dojo, and I saw her holding a doll that looked exactly like the little girl many saw on stormy nights.

"Those were Sabrina's dark days, but finally, a young boy and his Haunter came here two years later, and gave Sabrina his Haunter, also being the first to win her badge in a long time. The Haunter cheered Sabrina up, and she became nice and friendly. Suddenly, all the people that had been missing for two years suddenly appeared, having no recollection of the past two years. Many of the missing folk said that they had been on a secret Island training for two years, although their Pokémon were still the same as when they had gone missing.

"Sabrina walked around the city a lot, making sure everyone was alright, doing small deeds, and even using her psychic powers for helping people, like if their Meowths were stuck in a tree. The doll she had been seen with was gone as well, just vanished away without a trace. Many people visited her Gym, and came out with a badge, whether they had beaten her or not. That dreadful day three years ago when Team Rocket attacked Silph Co., Sabrina teamed up with a boy from Pallet Town and took down Team Rocket together.

"Then, about 6 months ago, her Haunter decided to leave and go back to Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, leaving poor Sabrina without even telling her. Sabrina was so sad, losing her best friend, and unable to deal with the sadness, reverted back to the cold hearted Sabrina."

"Alicia's friend Christopher recently challenged the Gym there, and he was certainly shook up about it." Volkner said.

"He's lucky he didn't end up missing." Ms. Lindel said. "I wish that you wouldn't challenge her Gym."

"I'm afraid I have to. But I won't bring Alicia though, I'll sneak out after breakfast." Volkner said. Ms. Lindel looked at Volkner's face, and sighed.

"You're going no matter what I say, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. "Here then." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink and white PokéGear. "I know it's probably not your color, but take this while you're there, that way I know if you're safe." Volkner pocketed the item and nodded. Suddenly, they both jumped up when they heard a giggle. They both looked at the doorway, and there was a little girl with a large white hat, a white dress, and had long teal hair. She held a white bouncy ball in her hands. "T-that's the doll that was seen with Sabrina!" Ms. Lindel called out. The girl giggled again and looked at Volkner.

"I'm so excited for you to play with me!" the doll said, giggling again. "You'll make such a cute dolly!"

"How did you get in here?" Volkner said, getting up. The girl opened the door and ran outside, giggling evilly. Volkner poked his head out, looking down the hallway and seeing nothing there. _That's impossible, I would have at least seen her turn the corner, unless she's faster than a Dodrio?_

"Do you see her?" Ms. Lindel asked. Volkner shook his head.

"She disappeared." he said.

"Who did?" a voice behind them said, making them jump. It was Alicia, rubbing her puffy eyes to get rid of eye boogers.

"No one, dear. I've made you breakfast. Grab a plate and help yourself. You too, Buck and Volkner."

o 0 o

After breakfast, when Alicia was taking a shower, and Buck was reading the newest issue of 'Pokemon Friend' that featured a Gastly on the front cover. Volkner looked at Ms. Lindel. "I'm taking a walk around the city. I'll be back in a while." She nodded, and mouthed the words 'be careful' before he walked out. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button as it started to move. _I know how much Alicia loves to watch my Gym Battles, but if Sabrina is as dangerous as her Mom says she is, I can't let her watch._ The elevator doors opened, and the little girl that was in Alicia's apartment was waiting on the outside. "It's you!"

"I want you to come to my house." she said, and a blue aura appeared around her. She pointed at Volkner and suddenly, he started to glow white, then disappeared. When he blinked, he was in front of a large building that looked like a giant parachute. Volkner took out his guidebook and gasped.

"I can't believe it, I'm in front of the Saffron Gym!" Volkner exclaimed. "That's all the way on the other side of the city! It's at least a 15 minute walk, and I got here in a blink of an eye!" He shook off the feeling of strangeness the place had about it and looked around. To the left was a old wooden Dojo-like entrance that led to a wooden cabin. _Must be the Dojo that Sabrina shut down._ Volkner walked up to the Gym and the glass automatic doors opened.

The hallway had yellow walls with blue marble floors, and was shaped like an upside-down 'T'. The two halls on Volkner's left and right curled around, and the one in front went straight. Volkner walked down the hallway leading north. There was a room to the right with many people in white coats sitting at various tables in the room. They were all staring at spoons. …_Moving along._ Volkner thought, continuing down the hall. The hall stopped at a pair of purple doors with Poké Ball designs on them, and Volkner pushed them open. Inside, the stadium was huge, bigger than his own stadium back at his Gym. There were purple pillars coming from the ceiling, and way in the back, there were two torches lit, and in between them was a large red throne. Sitting in the throne was a tall woman with cold dark blue eyes and dark green hair. She wore a red button up dress with yellow buttons on the front that went down in between her hips and knees. She also wore long, zip up boots. "Sabrina, I'm here to battle you for a Marsh Badge."

"I've been expecting you." she said softly. She got up and rose into the air. She floated over to her side of the stadium, and landed slowly onto the ground. The doors behind Volkner shut by themselves, even though they were not automatic. The lights all around the stadium turned on by themselves as well. "One on one, an all out match."

"Fine." Volkner said, nodding his head. A Poké Ball lifted out of her pocket and floated in front of her. She lifted her finger and pressed the button on it, making it bigger. Then, it threw itself onto the stadium.

"Come out, Kadabra." she said. Out of the white light a tan and brown Pokémon came out. "Kadabra." it said in a mystifying voice.

"A Psychic-type Pokémon. Alright, I choose Luxray!" Volkner shouted, sending out his Pokémon. "Lux!" it shouted, landing on the stage.

"Very well. Let's begin." Sabrina said.

"Luxray, let's start out strong, use Crunch attack now!" Volkner shouted. Luxray's teeth started to glow white, and it ran after Kadabra. _Teleport._ Sabrina thought. Kadabra's body started to glow white, and it disappeared, then reappeared further away from Luxray. Luxray stopped and looked freaked out for a minute. "Keep going Luxray, use Crunch attack!"

_Psychic attack._ Sabrina thought. Kadabra's pupils started to glow red, and Luxray's body became surrounded in a blue aura. Suddenly, it stopped moving, like it was frozen in its tracks.

"Luxray, what's going on? Why did you stop?" Volkner asked. "Lux, lux!" it said. Kadabra pointed its head to the ceiling and Luxray rose into the air and slammed into it. Then Kadabra pointed its head down, and Luxray slammed into the floor. It then pointed its head to the wall, and Luxray slammed into the wall, falling to the floor. _It was a Psychic attack! Kadabra is working on its own, and Sabrina isn't giving Kadabra any commands. _Volkner thought. _Wait, I almost forgot, she can communicate with her Pok__é__mon telepathically._ "Can you get up, Luxray?" Shakily, Luxray got up. "Try a Charge Beam attack!" Luxray's body sparked with electricity, and it fired a blast of electricity at Kadabra. The attack hit Kadabra and shocked it.

_Kadabra, Recover._ Sabrina thought. Instantly, all the damage from Luxray's attack was gone. Volkner's eyes widened. "That was a Recover attack. How can I beat her? I can't even tell if she is going to attack or defend."

_Teleport._ Suddenly, Kadabra started to glow white, and it disappeared. "A Teleport attack." Volkner said. Kadabra reappeared in front of Luxray. "Hurry, use Bite attack!" _Kadabra, use Psybeam. _Kadabra's eyes started to glow red, and multicolored circles came out of its eyes, pushing back Luxray. _Finish it with Psycho Cut. _Then, the spoon in Kadabra's hand started to glow purple, and it swung it, a purple crescent coming out of it and hitting Luxray.

"Luxray! C'mon, buddy, get up. Use Hyper Beam!" Volkner called. Luxray got up and fired an orange beam from its mouth. _Confusion._ Kadabra's eyes started to glow red, and it pointed its finger at Luxray. The beam curved around and hit Luxray, knocking it out. "Luxray? Are you okay?" A Poké Ball floated up from beside Sabrina, and the red laser shot and hit Kadabra, recalling it into the Poké Ball.

"I win." she said. Suddenly, the little girl from before appeared in the middle of the battlefield and giggled.

"Now we get to play!" she said, the girl's eyes starting to glow red.

* * *

Sweet, this was an excellent chapter. I told Sabrina's history, and Volkner lost? Oh no, now what is Sabrina and her creepy alter ego going to do to him? Will he and Luxray be turned into plushies of themselves? 0_o I especially loved the battle scene. I re-read it, skipping over Sabrina's thoughts so I could see it from Volkner's point of view. If I was in Volkner's shoes, I would be freaked out as well. Alright, time to answer to the reviews:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

It's alright. You don't have to review as soon as the chapter comes out. And uhh… we're you pointing that gun to me, or Volkner? :D

**Nianque:**

I am putting your Oc in after Celadon City, so after the Gym Battle with Erika, and after… something secret. Although if you play the games, you already know what it is.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Aw, that sucks about your computer. I hate viruses. Thanks for the Apricorn thing though. Tell me when you come back on because I have one more question. I'll miss your reviews, but you won't be missing much, since I have Christmas next week, plus the week after that, I have a friend staying over that week, so I won't be updating that much.

**Eon Penumbra:**

It's fine, I don't expect you to review every chapter. I was planning on having Buck show up ever since Bonus Chapter 1. I don't know how long he'll stay, but he's in the story. Funny how you thought that, because for some reason when I would type Buck, I would sometimes type Nick by accident because I was so used to writing Nick with Umbreon.

**Delano:**

I hope you didn't change your name because of me and my retardedness. I understand now, so if you want, you can change it back. What do you mean 'you would say Buck'?

Okay, that's it. Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter, when Volkner gets turned into a plushie?


	41. Just in Time

_Sorry this chapter came a little late. But, here it is (just be thankful you don't have to wait a week). Also, I was watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (the worst Harry Potter movie ever) and that tied me up. So, here is the chapter. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters, but the creators of the Oc's in this story own them (you know who you are).

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"I'd love a new Volkner dolly." the little girl said, her eyes glowing red, and a blue aura appearing around her body. Suddenly, a white light appeared in front of Volkner, and a giant black thing was in front of him. "Clay, dol." it said. Next to it was Buck.

"C'mon Volkner, hurry!" Buck said. Volkner nodded.

"Luxray, return!" he called, a red laser shooting out of his Poké Ball and absorbing the lion Pokémon back into it. He grabbed Buck's arm.

"Claydol, Teleport!" Buck said. Claydol started to glow white, then, Volkner blinked, and he was outside the Gym. "Whoa, that was close. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't think she would be that powerful." Volkner said.

"Are you okay?" Buck said.

"Of course. After all my years as a Gym Leader, I learned that every loss is knowledge gained." Volkner replied. He noticed Buck staring at him strangely and sighed. "Which means I now know Sabrina's strategy, and I've got to work that to my advantage."

"Well, you might as well think at the Lindel's house. This place gives me the creeps." Buck said. "All aboard the Claydol express. Claydol, Teleport to the Lindel's place." Claydol started to glow white and they all disappeared, reappearing in the Lindel's living room. "Claydol, I didn't mean _inside _the house!" Claydol said its name a apologetically and Buck recalled it into its Pokémon. Alicia ran up to Volkner.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're all right!" Alicia said. "When my mom told me that you were going to the Saffron Gym to fight Sabrina, I was so scared. Did you win her badge?" Volkner shook his head.

"I lost against her and I would have been turned into a doll if Buck didn't show up." Volkner said.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're a hero." Buck said, looking proud.

"_I_ was the one who told you to go by Claydol's Teleport because you wanted to watch Looney Tunes!" Alicia shouted. Buck jumped up.

"Oh yeah! There's still a half hour left of it!" Buck said, flipping on the TV. Alicia shook her head and looked at Volkner.

"What are you going to do to beat Sabrina?" she asked. Volkner sat down at the small table. Alicia's mom had gone to work to help fix all the damage that had been done the previous day.

"I don't know. She uses a Kadabra. Can you look it up on your Pokédex?" Volkner asked. Alicia nodded and took it out. After pressing a few buttons, she handed it to Volkner, with a picture of Kadabra on the front. **"Kadabra, a Psychic Pok****é****mon. The evolved form of Abra. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks."** the Pokédex said. Volkner handed it back to Alicia. "That wasn't any help, I already knew that when it started throwing Luxray across the Gym without moving a muscle." Volkner thought for a minute.

"How does she battle?" Alicia asked.

"She's telepathic, so she can tell Kadabra what to do without me knowing and throwing me off." Volkner said. "Wait… she tells Kadabra what to do in her head. Kadabra has to be focused in order to hear her commands." He took out Luxray's Poké Ball and looked at it. "And I've got just the attack in mind."

o 0 o

"Volkner, you have to let me come with you!" Alicia said. Volkner shook his head.

"If I lose again, _you_ could be in danger, too." Volkner said. Buck stood up from the couch.

"At least let me and Claydol come with you, that way we can Teleport you out if you _do_ lose!" he said. Volkner thought for a minute, and took out the pink and white PokéGear that Alicia's mom let him borrow. "Do you have another PokéGear that has this number?" Alicia nodded and ran into her room, then came out with a gray one.

"I found this next to my bed this morning, and Mom said it was for being so brave during the Team Rocket attack." Alicia said. Alicia handed it to Volkner, and he opened the cover up. "Hey, what are you doing to my new PokéGear?" Volkner took out his switchblade and using it as a screwdriver, messed around with the wires and put it back together.

"Now press the touch screen." Volkner said, opening the pink one and pressing the touch screen. A map of Saffron City appeared on it, and a gray and pink dot was flashing in one building. "The gray dot is you, that's where you are. The pink dot is me. Now, when I press the touch screen 3 times in a row, the dot on your PokéGear with blink very fast. That's a signal to come get me." Alicia nodded.

"Wow, you did all that in five minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah, Volkner's been blessed with the gift of know-it-all-ness." Buck said. Volkner ignored the comment Buck said, and opened the door.

"Be careful, Volkner." Alicia said to herself as he walked out the door.

o 0 o

A half an hour later, Volkner made it to the front of the Saffron Gym. _Sabrina must be mad at me, otherwise, she probably would have brought me here herself… or with the doll I should say._ He walked through the glass doors, walked down the hall, and opened up the big doors. Sabrina was sitting in her throne, staring at him, as though she was waiting for him to return. "Have you returned for more humiliation?" Sabrina said. "Haven't you realized you cannot defeat me?"

"I play to win, Sabrina." Volkner said.

"Really. What has changed in the past hour?" Sabrina asked softly.

"I know your strategy." he responded, smirking and taking out Luxray's Poké Ball.

"Very well. But there will be no interruptions this time." Sabrina said. Her hair started to float around her, and her eyes started to glow orange. Then, she floated out of her chair, and onto the battlefield.

o 0 o

"Oh, no!" Alicia shouted, slightly hitting her PokéGear. Buck jumped up.

"What, what?" he shouted.

"Volkner just disappeared off the map! It must be malfunctioning!" Alicia said.

"Or Sabrina transformed him." Buck said quietly. They both looked at each other and yelled out. "Come out Claydol, and use Teleport to get us in the Gym!" Buck said, throwing his Poké Ball. Claydol came out, and started to glow white. Alicia and Buck quickly grabbed Claydol's arms, and they disappeared, reappearing in front of the Gym. "Claydol, I said _in_ the Gym, not _in front of._" Alicia looked at her PokéGear, and it showed the gray dot, but not the pink one.

"C'mon, Volkner may be in trouble!" she shouted, and ran towards the door, but she hit what felt like a wall and fell to the ground. "Ouch. What the…" Alicia looked in front of her and there was nothing, but if she put her foot out, it felt like there was a solid wall there. "I think there's an invisible wall here." Buck walked forward and knocked on it, hearing nothing, but feeling it.

"Yeah, must be why Claydol couldn't Teleport us into the Gym." Buck said, feeling the wall. "It goes all the way around, it looks like we'll have to attack our way through. Claydol, Psychic attack!" Claydol's eyes started to glow light blue, and nothing happened. "It's not working, maybe a Ground attack? Claydol, use Earth Power!" Claydol's body became outlined in a yellow, then it smashed its foot into the ground. The ground cracked, and the two cracks headed towards the force field, hitting it. But nothing happened. "Uh, looks like we're going to have to destroy it together." Alicia released her Charmeleon.

"Right behind you! Brazen, Ember attack now!" she called. Brazen opened its mouth and fired bolt of fire at the force field.

"Claydol, use Hyper Beam!" Buck called. Claydol pointed its arms at the force field, and it fired two orange beams at the wall.

o 0 o

"Luxray, I choose you!" Volkner called, releasing his Luxray.

"So, going with the same Pokémon, I see." Sabrina said softly. A Poké Ball floated out of her pocket and it instantly got bigger. "Go, Kadabra." Her yellow and brown Pokémon came out of its Poké Ball.

"Luxray, use Spark attack!" Volkner called. Luxray ran after Kadabra, its body sparking with yellow electricity.

"Still going with the same tactics as well." Sabrina said. _Psychic attack._ Kadabra's pupils flashed red, and Luxray's body became surrounded in a light blue aura. It stopped in its tracks, got on two legs, and started to hula dance.

"A Psychic attack." Volkner said to himself. "It's starting out good. Luxray, try to break free, use Charge Beam!" Luxray's body began to glisten with sparks of electricity. _Make it fly._ Before the move could fire, Kadabra pointed its head up and Luxray slammed into the ceiling, then fell to the ground.

_Psycho Cut._ Sabrina thought. Suddenly, Kadabra's spoon began to glow purple, and it swung it, a purple crescent coming out of it and at Luxray. "Jump over it, Luxray!" Volkner shouted. Just in time, Luxray hopped over the psychic blade. "Iron Tail!" Luxray's tail started to glow white, and it flipped, going towards Kadabra. _Psybeam._ Kadabra's eyes started to glow red before Luxray hit it, and multicolored circles came out of Kadabra's eyes, hitting Luxray and sending it back. Sabrina and Kadabra's eyes darted over to the corner of the Gym.

"Someone is trying to get into my force field." she said. Her eyes started to glow red, then stopped. "The one with the Claydol, and a girl with a Charmeleon."

"What? Why are they trying to come in?" Volkner said to himself. "I didn't even touch the PokéGear!" He turned towards Sabrina. "What did you do?"

"I know about your childish plan." she said, in a monotone voice. "Your friends come to the rescue, once the PokéGear in your pocket goes off." Volkner opened the PokéGear and saw that it was off. "I put a force field around the Gym. No signal will be getting in, and neither will any people. The only way I put it down is if you beat me."

"That I will." Volkner said. "Luxray, use Swagger attack!" Luxray looked intimidating at Kadabra, and its body became outlined in red. _Teleport._ However, before the attack could effect Kadabra, it started to glow white, and disappeared, reappearing in back of Luxray. "I thought you would do that. Luxray, Double Team!" Luxray's body started to glow white, and it created multiple copies of itself that appeared all over throughout the Gym's Stadium. Kadabra kept watching each one of them, trying to guess which one was the real one. "Now Luxray, use Swagger attack!" Every single Luxray copy looked menacingly at Kadabra, and their bodies started to become outlined in red.

_Teleport._ Kadabra started to glow white, and teleported, ending up in a section with more Luxray. Volkner noticed Sabrina's eyes widen very slightly as Kadabra started to teeter back and forth, being effected by the Swagger attack. "You see, Sabrina, each one of my Luxray copies are like mirrors for my real one. When the Swagger attack hit _them_, it would bounce off the red outline they were producing, which eventually led to your Kadabra. Kadabra had no where to go, either with all the Luxray copies all around the stadium." All the Luxray copies faded, leaving the real one and a confused Kadabra left on the stadium. "Luxray, use Charge Beam!" Luxray's body surged with electricity, and it fired a blast of lightning from its body at Kadabra, shocking it. _Recover._ Sabrina thought. However, Kadabra did nothing, just teetered back and forth.

"What's this?" she said to herself.

"Hm, seems like Kadabra is too confused to hear your thoughts." Volkner said. "Luxray, Crunch attack." Luxray's teeth started to glow white and it started to run towards Kadabra.

"Psychic attack." Sabrina said. Kadabra clumsily raised its spoon, and tripped over itself and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Luxray reached Kadabra and bit down on its arm. Kadabra yelled out in pain and fainted, falling to the ground.

"Kadabra is unable to battle." Volkner said to himself, smirking. Sabrina's mouth opened slightly, but she closed it again and closed her eyes. A yellow round object floated out of her pocket and over to Volkner, landing in his hand. Suddenly, Alicia and Buck, followed by Claydol and Charmeleon.

"Volkner, are you alright?" Alicia exclaimed. Volkner nodded, and showed them his badge. "Wow, the Marsh Badge!" Volkner turned around to look at Sabrina, but she was gone, and so was Kadabra.

* * *

Volkner's 6th badge! Wow, just two more to go! Next stop, the group heads to Celadon City! I kinda felt bad for Sabrina at the end. She was an awesome character in here, too. I didn't want Volkner to save the day and make Sabrina happy again. He's not Ash. Okay, well, time to respond to the reviews:

**kumquatmelody:**

Wow, uh, thank you so much! Hopefully you like this chapter, too! I'm hoping that Volkner will appear in the anime soon, so I can give him a personality like it, I like to stay in anime-mode when I write my Pokémon stories. Like if I were to write a story about Brendan, I would give him Swampert, Aggron, etc. instead of Mightyena, Kirlia. But I based him right now off the game, do you think Volkner is boring in the story?

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I'm thinking about having Buck enter the Pokémon League, what do you think about that? (I'm more leaning towards no, but if any of you want to see a Volkner-Buck fight, let me know). Mostly, I made up the Sabrina history, taking things from the anime and games.

**Delano:**

Well, you jinxed it, XD Not really, as you can tell above, I was watching Harry Potter, then I went to bed, only writing in like 2 paragraphs before going to bed. But next week, I'm going to get thrown off schedule due to Christmas and a friend coming over the week after. Updates will be pretty low that week. Yeah, fighting against a psychic Pokémon trainer with psychic powers is like fighting a really smart wild Pokémon. But not all Psychic Gym Leaders have psychic powers, I think just Sabrina (and Anabel from the Battle frontier if you count her), which is dumb.

**Cynthia Zarya:**

No, the Sevii Islands will not be included because I hate them so… not including like the Birth Island where you find Deoxys, and Navel Point where you find Lugia/Ho-oh. Volkner will just collect the badges, fight in the Pokémon League, then go home. Then off with the Kotone story!

Okay, that's it. Next chapter, the Volkner and Alicia go to Celadon City. Tell me if you want to see a Volkner/Buck battle, so I can know what you guys think. Thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	42. Childhood Friends

_Just a quick little chapter before getting into the real stuff. I'm trying to get chapters up as fast as I can until Christmas, but it's very hard due to Christmas shopping and all the other things. Please forgive me if I cannot upload a chapter a day! Enjoy the Chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters (although I wish I did!). The Oc's in this story belong to their rightful owners (you know who you are… if you don't, you're down at the bottom).

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"Here's your PokéGear back, Ms. Lindel." Volkner said, handing it back to her. She had got back from work about 2 hours ago, and was delighted to see that Volkner was in the apartment. She nodded and took back the machine. They were all eating a delicious dinner of homemade spaghetti and meatballs. Alicia took out the gray PokéGear.

"What about mine, Mommy?" she asked. Ms. Lindel shook her head.

"You were suppose to get that when you first started out your journey, but you left in such a rush, and I forgot to give it to you. Hopefully it will help you on your journey." she said. Alicia smiled and nodded, continuing to eat. "So, where will you guys be heading to next? You almost have all 8 badges, don't you Volkner?" Volkner nodded.

"I just need two more, and I will be qualified to enter the Indigo League." he said. "Where would the next closest town with a Gym be? Any idea?" Alicia's mom thought for a moment.

"There is one in Celadon City, just west of Saffron." she said. "It will take less than an hour to get there going through Route 7. You guys can head out in the morning."

"Celadon City it is." Volkner said, looking at Alicia and smiling slightly. Buck cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, you said that we could have a battle, remember?" he said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Volkner said. "We'll have to battle somewhere else, though, so we don't attract attention."

"What about the Dojo next to the Saffron Gym?" Ms. Lindel said. "They'll even judge the battle for you."

"That sounds good, huh Volkner?" Buck said.

"Sure, we'll go in the morning." Volkner said.

o 0 o

"Here we are." Volkner said, stepping up to the Dojo. The place was an old fashion like place, with a stone path that led up to the door. In front of the door was an old Japanese screen. Volkner looked at Buck, and at Alicia and her Mom behind him.

"Mom, why did you come here?" Alicia asked.

"You think I would miss a good battle? I was a Pokémon Trainer back when I was your age as well." she responded. They walked up to the door and walked in. There was a spot for taking off shoes, and a hallway that had a door at the end of it, and to the left was a doorway.

"Hello? Can you help us?" Buck shouted. From the left doorway, a girl with curly red hair in pigtails came out. She had on a pink tank top, and a small purple skirt.

"Hi, I'm Terri, the head of the Dojo." she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Is it alright if my friend and I have a battle here?" Volkner said. "That way we don't attract attention or anything." The girl nodded.

"Of course. How many Pokémon will you be using during the battle?" Terri asked.

"Three Pokémon each." Volkner said. She nodded.

"Alright, and names?"

"I'm Volkner, and this is Buck, my opponent." he responded.

"Alright, follow me." she said, turning around and walking to the doorway that she came out of. Inside was a large wooden Gym arena. "Visitors can sit on the bench over there." Alicia and her Mom made her way over to the benches and sat down. Volkner and Buck went to both sides of the arena and faced each other. "This Pokémon battle between Volkner and Buck will now be underway. Each Trainer will use three Pokémon. Now, choose the Pokémon you will be battling with first." Volkner took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Ambipom, I choose you!" Volkner shouted, releasing the purple monkey Pokémon.

"Ambipom, huh? Well then, I choose Claydol!" Buck shouted, releasing his black Pokémon. "I know your strategy, you're going to use Ambipom to power up your Electric-type attacks. Too bad Electric attacks don't work on a Ground-type like Claydol!"

"Well, then, let's see what you got." Volkner said.

"Let the battle begin!" Terri shouted. Buck wasted no time beginning.

"Claydol, AncientPower now!" Buck shouted. Claydol's body started to glow white, and it created a illusion of itself. The illusion crushed together to make a silver ball in front of it, and Claydol fired it at Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Agility!" Volkner said. Ambipom jumped out of the way quickly before the attack could hit. "Use Nasty Plot!" Ambipom did a back flip in the air and its body became outlined in a red aura.

"Claydol, Hyper Beam!" Buck shouted. Claydol raised its arm and fired an orange beam from it at Ambipom.

"Again, Agility!" Volkner called. Ambipom disappeared as soon as the Hyper Beam was about to hit it, and reappeared next to it. "Use Swift attack!" Ambipom's tails started to glow yellow, and it swing them, shooting out gold stars at Claydol.

"Harden, then Rapid Spin!" Buck shouted. Claydol tensed up, then started to spin quickly, repelling the stars and shooting them at Ambipom.

"Not a bad combination." Volkner said to himself. "Ambipom, use Shock Wave on the Swift attack!" Ambipom's tails came together and a blue ball of electricity formed in between them. It then shot blue electricity one star, each one hitting another and shattering them, making golden powder fall to the ground. "Nasty Plot." Ambipom jumped in the middle of the powder and started to glow deep red.

"What do you think this is, a Pokémon Contest?" Buck shouted.

"No, I'm trying to show you how I can beat you in style." Volkner said, smirking. "Ambipom, use Nasty Plot once more!"

"I won't let you! Claydol, use Psychic attack!" Claydol's eyes started to glow light blue as Ambipom started to glow dark red, and Ambipom started to rise into the air.

"Ambipom, Baton Pass!" Volkner called out, holding out its Poké Ball. Ambipom giggled as it started to glow red and went into the Poké Ball, breaking free from Psychic.

"Too bad Electric attacks don't work on Claydol here." Buck said.

"You're right, but how about Water attacks?" Volkner said. "Go Octillery!"

"Octillery? But you're an Electric-type Trainer!" Buck said, his mouth dropping as he watched the red octopus Pokémon come out.

"Octillery can learn a variety of attacks, including Electric-type. This little guy was hanging around my Gym one day not too long ago and it's been part of my team ever since." Volkner said. "Now, Octillery, use Aurora Beam!" Octillery sighed and fired a rainbow colored beam from its mouth at Claydol.

"Use Psychic attack to stop it!" Buck shouted. Claydol's eyes started to glow blue again, and the Aurora Beam became outlined in light blue. The beam then turned around and started to head back at Octillery.

"Bullet Seed!" Volkner shouted. Octillery fired multiple glowing yellow seeds from its mouth, turning the seeds into glowing ice crystals, each one hitting Claydol.

"Claydol!" Buck shouted. Claydol staggered back, but floated back up. "Use Earth Power to hit it." Claydol's body became outlined in yellow, then it stomped on the ground, making craters appear in the ground and head towards Octillery.

"Jump." Volkner said calmly. Octillery jumped into the air, turning into a red blur as it did.

"Wow, that's fast! Thanks to Ambipom's Baton Pass and Agility. Great." Buck said.

"Blast it with Octazooka!" Volkner called. A blue ball of water appeared in front of Octillery's mouth and fired it at Claydol.

"Block it with Psychic!" Buck shouted. However, before Claydol could use the attack, the water bomb blasted it and send it flying into a wall.

"Claydol is unable to battle!" Terri called. Buck sighed and recalled his Claydol.

"You did good, buddy." he said. "You can rest, but that Octillery is going down." He took out a Poké Ball after putting away Claydol's. "Go, Dusknoir!" A black and gray Pokémon with one large red and black eye came out. "Dusknoir." it uttered, sending chills down Volkner's spine.

"Octillery, are you up for it?" Volkner asked. Octillery nodded and got ready for battle.

"Dusknoir, let's start out with a Shadow Ball attack!" Buck shouted. The large face-like feature on its stomach opened up its mouth, and a purple ball started to gather inside it. It then fired the ball at Octillery.

"Octazooka!" Volkner called. Octillery fired a water bomb at the purple ball, both of them colliding and exploding, creating a thick fog.

"Shadow Sneak!" Buck called. A black shadow on the floor appeared and moved under Octillery and behind it, then the shadow came up and it was Dusknoir.

"What?" Volkner shouted. "Use Charge Beam, hurry!"

"Dusknoir, use ThunderPunch!" Buck called. Dusknoir's fist started to glow yellow with electricity, and it punched Octillery into the air, just as it was starting to turn around to blast it. Octillery hit the ceiling, and fell, knocked out.

"Octillery is unable to battle!" Terri called, raising her hand to Buck's side.

"Good job, buddy." Volkner called, recalling it. "You deserve a nice, long rest." He put Octillery's Poké Ball into his pocket and took out Ambipom's. "Come back out, Ambipom!" The monkey Pokémon came out and danced around the stage.

"If you're planning on trying to raise the Speed and Special Attack of your Pokémon again, it won't work!" Buck said.

"That's what you said last time, and again not too long ago." Volkner said. "Focus on the battle."

"Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp!" Buck called. Dusknoir put its hands out, and the yellow markings on it started to glow bright yellow. In front of its hands, two blue fireballs appeared and they launched at Ambipom. However, Ambipom just front flipped over it.

"Ambipom, use Astonish!" Volkner called. Ambipom started to screech out, making red shock waves come off its body and striking Dusknoir. Dusknoir held the side of its head as Ambipom screeched out. "Great, now use-"

"Dusknoir, Focus Punch!" Buck called out quickly. Dusknoir's fist started to glow light blue, and it smacked Ambipom hard, making it fall to the ground.

"Ambipom is unable to battle!" Terri said.

"Great job, Dusknoir, just one more to go!" Buck said. The face on Dusknoir's stomach smiled at its Trainer. Volkner took out a Poké Ball.

"Just don't let that win go to your head, I've still got one more Pokémon. Go, Jolteon!" Volkner said, throwing his Poké Ball. "This was the Eevee that I caught the time when my dad brought us to the Eevee Ranch in Orre, remember? And I trust him now to take you down."

"Whatever you say Volkner. I'll just have you know my Dusknoir is-"

"Jolteon, Thunder Fang!" Volkner shouted. Jolteon bared its teeth, which started to glow yellow, and with lightning fast speed, ran up to Dusknoir and bit it, making it fall back.

"Dusknoir!" Buck said.

"Finish it with Charge Beam!" Volkner said. Jolteon's fur started to crackle with electricity, and it fired a blast of electricity at Dusknoir, frying it.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle." Terri called. Buck stood in awe as Jolteon landed gracefully on the ground.

"You let those wins get to your head." Volkner said, smiling slightly. "I saw an opening and took it head on." Buck mumbled to himself as he recalled his Dusknoir and took out another Poké Ball.

"Now, Eevee versus Eevee, go Umbreon!" Buck called, sending out his black Eeveelution. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!"

"Jolteon, counter with Charge Beam!" Volkner called. Both Pokémon fired their attacks and they collided, canceling each other out. "Jolteon, Quick Attack!"

"Umbreon, use Double Team!" Buck called. Jolteon went charging at Umbreon, but the Moonlight Pokémon started to glow white, then created multiple copies of itself around Jolteon.

"Jolteon, use Pin Missile, and try to hit each one of them one at a time!" Volkner called. Jolteon's fur suddenly spiked up and it shot yellow pins from it's fur at each Umbreon copy, each time hitting a fake, the fake would disappear.

"Umbreon, use Confuse Ray!" Buck called out, however, the Pin Missile attack hit the real Umbreon before it could use the attack, and made it jump back. "Umbreon, try a Psychic attack!" Umbreon's eyes started to glow light blue and Jolteon started to float into the air.

"Again." Volkner said. Jolteon shot yellow pins at Umbreon, making it jump back and dropping Jolteon. "Finish it with Double Kick attack!" Jolteon jumped into the air and landed in front of Umbreon, turning around and kicking it with its back legs. The attack hit Umbreon, making it fly into the air and landing on the ground.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Volkner!" Terri called. Buck smiled slightly and recalled his Umbreon.

"Good job, Umbreon. You can rest now." he said, recalling it and walking up to Volkner. "You were pretty good. I have to say, that didn't work out as good as I planned, but that was an excellent battle." Volkner nodded.

"You have really improved. I can still remember the kid who would beg me and Flint to battle him so his Baltoy could evolve into a Regigigas." Volkner said, chuckling. Buck blushed.

"Why out of all memories do you remember _that_?" he said. "I was seven, and I didn't know that much about Pokémon!" Buck sighed and shrugged it off. "But, next time we battle, I'll be beating you, and I'll be getting a Gym Badge for it, too!" Volkner nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

There, a Volkner-Buck battle. I didn't really want to have him in the Pokémon League, so I just decided to give the Dojo a cameo. Also, I've noticed that the chapters are getting longer and not on purpose, so that's pretty exciting. Anyways, time to respond to reviews:

**Eon Penumbra:**

I realize that I have been overusing Luxray a _little_ bit. Okay, a lot, but first off, Luxray is an awesome Pokémon, and second, mostly I use it for type advantages, plus the Elemental Fangs are helpful. But, expect to see the rest of Volkner's team soon, once the big thing happens in Celadon. Nick may not make another big appearance, but maybe a cameo appearance if I need a character. Is that fine?

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yup, Ash's job. Too bad he's in Sinnoh when this takes place. It seems Sabrina will be depressed for a while :D. What do you mean they should have switched Ash and Gary around?

**LuckyAqua:**

I gave you an idea? That's good. Hopefully I'll see it soon in your story. Can I add an Oc… if that's alright? I'm glad you like the Tag Battles with Rose, I wasn't sure if I got her personality right, but at least your happy.

**Delano:**

I would read your story. I'd review it, too. I hope you come out with it soon. Your Oc's will be appearing at the Pokémon League arc, so it'll be a while, unfortunately. I'm like you, I don't like fics that involve Ash. I like fics about like new Pokémon Trainers, but there isn't a lot of fics out there like that, hence why I'm going to write a story like that after this one. I hope you'll read that one, too.

Okay, that's it. Also, I'm sorry this chapter came up late. Christmas time, visiting relatives, shopping for gifts, shoveling snow (…), and a whole lot of other things are my excuse (-_-'), so please don't hate me! I write as much as I can. I had posted this chapter like 5 times, but an alert e-mail wouldn't be sent, so sorry to everyone for Fanfiction! Anyways, next chapter will be about Alicia. She gets a new Pokémon! That's all I'm telling you. Thank you for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	43. Mischievous as Alicia

_On Saturday, Fanfiction was acting very strange when I finished last chapter at 12:15 last night (dedication people, you better like it!), and when I tried to put it up, it wasn't giving me an e-mail that it usually does. After I put it up 2 more times, I thought Fanfiction was being screwy (to put it lightly, you should have heard me as I yelled at the computer in frustration), I decided to wait and put it up Sunday morning. After I got up, I put the chapter on like 3 more times, and I didn't get an e-mail. After yelling at Fanfiction some more (I love the internet, but I'm not technical __at__all__, and I couldn't tell you the difference between a megabyte and a hard rive), I decided to leave the chapter on there and hope people would see it. Hopefully it fixes itself, because I'm __**still**_ _getting e-mails that 'Ch. 43 of Volkner's Pokémon Adventure was added'. I don't even know if you guys review, I need to check manually, which is annoying. The lesson: I take e-mail for granted._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, or its characters, but the Oc's in this story belongs to their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Volkner, that was an awesome battle." Buck said again, walking out of the Fighting Dojo with Alicia, her Mom, and Volkner. "But, I have to get home now and train for the next time we battle." Volkner nodded.

"Just don't overwork your Pokémon and make your Claydol evolve into a Regigigas." Alicia teased, and everyone laughed. Buck waved and started to walk off to the south gate of Saffron City, and Volkner and Alicia turned towards Ms. Lindel. "Well Mom, I guess it's time for us to go." She nodded and hugged her daughter.

"I'm going to miss you. Please try to be careful, and call every once in a while, will ya?" Alicia nodded and took out her PokéGear to show her Mom.

"Now that I have this, I can call you whenever I want." Alicia said.

"If you called me whenever you wanted, the only time I would even _know_ that I had a daughter was around Christmas time."

"Which means I'll be calling you soon." Alicia said, giggling. Ms. Lindel rolled her eyes and reached out to shake Volkner's hand.

"It's an honor meeting you, Volkner. Please, keep an eye on my daughter, I know she sometimes gets into the habit of pick pocketing." she said. "I'll be rooting for you at the Pokémon League."

"Thank you, Ms. Lindel, for everything." he replied and shook her hand. As they started walking away, Ms. Lindel yelled out to Alicia.

"Oh, and Alicia, I put new bras in your backpack for you!" she shouted. Alicia stopped in her tracks as her eyes opened wide and she felt her face turn bright red. From Volkner's point of view, she looked like a Tamato Berry with hair. "Bye baby, I love you!" Alicia looked around, noticing people giggling and she continued to walk towards the west exit of Saffron, hiding her eyes so she wouldn't be seen.

o 0 o

"I can't believe my Mom said that in front of the _whole_ city!" Alicia shouted. They had been walking for 15 minutes, and had just passed the lookout station which separates Saffron City and Route 7.

"Look, why don't we stop for a break, and eat some lunch." Volkner said.

"Sure, why not." Alicia said, sitting down on a tree stump and taking out a ham sandwich that was wrapped in aluminum foil. She took out a half, wrapped the rest up, and put it next to her on her backpack. "That was so embarrassing; has _your_ Mom ever done anything like that to you?"

"No, my Mom has never told me she put new bras in my backpack." Volkner said, causing Alicia to slap his arm. "Look, it's in the past. You're making a big deal out of nothing." He was eating a ham sandwich as well. Both were made by Alicia's mom as a snack for the way to Celadon City. Alicia finished one slice of sandwich.

"_No big deal_! Obviously your parents never embarrassed you before." Alicia said. She looked over to grab the other half of the sandwich, when suddenly, a black blur flew past Alicia's hand, and the sandwich was gone. "Hey!" She looked up on a tree branch and saw a Murkrow sitting up there, moving the aluminum foil around after taking it off the sandwich and watching it sparkle in the sunlight. "Hey, you filthy bird, give me back my sandwich!" she yelled. The Murkrow looked at Alicia and pointed to the sandwich half with its foot. "Yes! Can I have it?" Murkrow walked up to it, put the sandwich in its beak and opened its wings to fly down, then smirked and threw the sandwich in the air, gulping it down in one bite. "Hey you greedy little Gulpin, that was _my_ lunch!" Murkrow pointed at Alicia and laughed. Alicia snarled at the bird. "Stop laughing!"

"Alicia, maybe you should calm down." Volkner said. "You can have the rest of my sandwich."

"I don't want _your_ sandwich, I want _mine!_" she yelled.

"Good luck, even if you do get it, it'll be covered in Murkrow slime." Volkner said. Alicia looked at Volkner evilly and took out her Pokédex. **"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck."**

"I'm seeing one during the day, and I'm not exactly Togepi friendly, am I?" she said to the Pokédex. When she looked up at the Murkrow, it was playing with the aluminum foil in the sun. "It's got a full belly, so it's playing! If it likes to steal lunches, how about I steal that aluminum foil from it!" Alicia said to herself, walking up and starting to climb up the tree the Murkrow was in.

"Alicia, that's not a good idea." Volkner said. However, the Murkrow looked at her with its red eyes and aluminum foil in its mouth, waiting for her to get to the top. Finally, when she climbed to where she was in reach of Murkrow, the black bird started to Peck at the her hand.

"Ouch, ouch! Stop, stop!" Alicia shouted. However, she went to rub her hand and plummeted to the ground, landing on her butt. "Ouch, that hurt." she said, but was drowned out by the sound of Murkrow laughing, its wings holding onto its stomach in pain from laughing so hard. "That's it, Murkrow, you're going down!" Alicia said, taking out a pink Poké Ball. "Wingull, go get that Murkrow!" Out of the flash of light came out Alicia's Wingull, flying straight at the Murkrow. After seeing the Seagull Pokémon come out of the flash of light, Murkrow opened up its wings and took off, aluminum foil still in its mouth. "You're not getting away that easily!" Alicia shouted. "Wingull, after it, use Water Gun!" Wingull called out and released a spiral of water from its mouth, which Murkrow easily avoided by flipping. Murkrow turned its head around and fired a black beam from its eyes at Wingull.

"Look out for that Night Shade attack!" Volkner called out. Wingull flipped over it like Murkrow did to dodge its Water Gun.

"Wingull, use Quick Attack!" Alicia called. Wingull looked at its Trainer and nodded, but when it turned around, the Murkrow was in its face. The Pokémon smirked and made a freaky face, scaring the crap out of Wingull and the white turd fell onto Alicia's shoe. "You have got to be kidding me!" Volkner started laughing a little bit.

"Astonish makes the opponent flinch, but I didn't know it could make the opponent crap themselves." he said. Alicia gave him a death glare to make him shut up, then turned towards Wingull.

"Wingull, use Water Pulse now!" Wingull opened its mouth and fired a ball of blue energy at Murkrow. However, Murkrow turned around and opened its beak, the aluminum foil falling out and firing a black ball of energy at Wingull, hitting it and making it fall. Murkrow grabbed the aluminum foil and started to fly away. "C'mon, Wingull, you have to intercept it, use Quick Attack to get in front of it!" Wingull recovered before it hit the ground and sped quickly at Murkrow, catching up to it, much to Murkrow's surprise. "Great, now, use Supersonic attack!" Wingull opened its mouth and released multiple light blue circles from its mouth at Murkrow. Murkrow stopped in its tracks and started to fly around in circles, confused. It opened its mouth and the silver foil floated to the ground. "Perfect, now Wingull, use Icy Wind attack to finish it off!" Wingull started flapping its wings in front of Murkrow, releasing snow from them and hitting the dazed Murkrow. The black bird Pokémon fell to the ground, but got up and started to clumsily walk around.

"I have to give it credit, that Murkrow has a lot of stamina." Volkner said.

"Wingull, use Wing Attack now!" Alicia called. Wingull's wings started to glow white, and it shot down to the ground, hitting Murkrow with them. The Pokémon fell to the ground, fainted, and Alicia took out a Poké Ball. "Now, you little troublemaker, time to become mine. Go!" The Poké Ball flew over and hit the Darkness Pokémon. The Poké Ball opened up and sucked in Murkrow, closing up and landing on the ground. The Poké Ball started to wiggle and shake as Murkrow tried to break free, but it was too weak and the ball dinged and white sparkles came off the ball. "Ha, it's mine now!"

"But, I thought you hated that Murkrow." Volkner said. Alicia shrugged.

"Well, it's a Flying-type, plus it ate my sandwich, which makes it a thief, which makes it _my_ responsibility to teach it right from wrong." Alicia said.

"_You're_ going to teach it right from wrong?" Volkner asked. Alicia nodded her head, picking up the Poké Ball containing her newly caught Murkrow She also recalled her Wingull. "You? The kid who steals wallets out of habit?"

"Hey, when was the last time I did that?" Alicia asked.

"Yesterday when Buck wasn't looking." Volkner said.

"Oh yeah." Alicia said, scratching the back of her head. "Well, no more. I have to be a good role model for Murkrow!"

"Alright, that's a good sign." Volkner said. "Also, we're like 15 minutes away from Celadon City, let's get moving so we can rest at the Pokémon Center." As if on cue, Alicia's stomach grumbled, and she blushed. "And get something to eat while we're there as well."

* * *

It's a short chapter, but at least it's not a filler. Alicia caught a Murkrow, which is an awesome Pokémon, one of my favorites. The only Oc in this chapter is **Serpent's** **Ballet**'s Oc Alicia. Also, if you haven't noticed the running gag for Alicia's Wingull, every time it comes out, it has to crap on things or people, because that's what seagulls do. Now, time for the reviews:

**Delano:**

I know about that, read the italicized words above if you didn't already. I hoped you liked your comedy relief chapter. Unfortunately, I forgot to add pie, unless you count the Wingull crap as a mud pie?

**Eon Penumbra:**

Well, I try to use the moveset that Volkner gives them in D/P/Pt, but the other attacks are what I think suit them, if they aren't level up. With Luxray, he can take out a variety of Pokémon using the Elemental Fangs, and since his attack power is higher than his Special attack, it works out. Electivire has Fire Punch, however, so expect to see him the Erika battle, as well as others.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I know, I'm so happy when I see chapter 1 to like the most recent chapters (not including this one), except it seems like my writing skills kinda went down from the 1st chapter to the recent ones? Maybe because I was trying to impress people to read my story? Yes, Octillery does kick butt! Go Team Octillery!

**Ikitsumi:**

Thank you, I'm glad that you're liking this story, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it! Congrats on being the latest reviewer, and I hope you continue to review in the future!

**Cynthia Zarya:**

Volkner's team is composed of Pokemon from D/P, and from Platinum. His team is Electivire (Pt), Luxray (D/P/Pt), Ambipom (D/P), Octillery (D/P), Raichu (Pt), and Jolteon (Pt). Also, he has a Lanturn (Pt) that he uses in a battlefield that has Water on it, so I guess you get your wish!

Okay, that's it. Also, XoMeLoDyox, if your reading this, I'll ask you my question once you're computer issues are settled. Next chapter, Volkner takes on the Celadon City Gym Leader… or does he? Thank you all for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter.


	44. The Nature Loving Princess

_All right, guys. Unfortunately, this is probably my last chapter before Christmas. And some more bad news… I plan on ending this in a cliffhanger chapter. Really sorry guys, but I'll put up chapters or write when I get free time. The good news is this is a Gym Battle chapter! Okay, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"Ah, full belly at last." Alicia said after gulping down the last of her pizza crust.

"It's about time, you ate 5 pieces." Volkner said, chewing on his second piece.

"Well it's not _my_ fault that damn Murkrow ate my food!" Alicia said.

"It's impolite to swear." Volkner said, taking another bite.

"Oh, you do it all the time, why can't I?" Alicia asked.

"Because shut up." Volkner said. Alicia shook her head, ignoring the response and looked at the guide book about Celadon City.

"Other than the Gym, there is also a large casino called the Rocket Game Corner where you can win Pokémon as prizes!" Alicia said. "There is also the huge Dept. Store that we have to check out after your Gym Battle!"

"What does it say about the Gym?" Volkner asked. Alicia turned the page and read what it said.

"The Gym holds Grass-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader's name is Erika, and you fight her in a three-on-three battle." she repeated. "The Gym is all the way south of the city." Nurse Joy walked up to them and gave them a two trays filled with Poké Balls. Both of them bowed their heads to thank her, and got up, Volkner putting money on the tab to pay the food bill.

Celadon City was a large city, with many buildings. Volkner thought to himself briefly how the sky scrapers here were taller than the ones in Veilstone City, and that was the biggest city in Sinnoh. However, for it being the home of a Grass-type Pokémon Gym, it was not very lively. Sure there was grass on the ground, a little fountain in front of the Dept. Store, but the air was kinda thick, like Saffron City's, but not as bad. _Well, Celadon City sure is bright._ Volkner thought, looking up at the clear blue sky and feeling the warmth of the sun on his face.

After walking across the city, and trying to get past the crowds, they finally reached the Celadon City Gym. The Gym was a large tower-like building, but the roof was in the shape of the flower on a Gloom's head. "I'm guessing this is the place." Alicia said, walking up the steps with Volkner following. The automatic doors slid open and they walked in. Inside was a tile pathway that led to a front desk, and the side entrance ways. Where ever there wasn't any tile, there was grass _inside _the building, and many potted trees were placed front desk had a computer and a clipboard facing the . There were two girls there, one with bright blue shoulder length hair with a long ponytail that came off the back of her head and down her back that was sitting in front of the computer, and another one, who had olive hair tied up in two long pigtails. The girl at the front desk was wearing what looked like a safari uniform with small red ties around her neck, and the other girl was wearing a tight pink dress going down to past her hips, with a matching pink and yellow tank top over it. The two girls stopped talking to each other and started giggling when they saw Volkner. The girl with the blue hair stood up.

"Hello, welcome to the Celadon Gym. How can I help you today?" she asked.

"My name is Volkner. I would like to challenge the Gym Leader to a Gym Battle." he responded, walking up to the front desk. The girl with the olive hair stood up.

"You may, but you have to right down your information on this sheet, if you could?" she said. Volkner wrote down his name and hometown, then gave the sheet of paper to the girl. She skimmed through it and smiled. "Okay, 'Volkner from Sunyshore City', please follow me and I will take you to Erika." The girl with the blue hair looked at Alicia.

"Are you applying for the Gym as well?" she asked. Alicia shook her head. "Well, you can't go with him, but I can gladly show you the perfumes we manufacture here." Alicia nodded her head and followed the girl to the right hallway. The girl with the olive hair started to walk down the left hallway, and Volkner followed.

"Erika is teaching a class right now, but we can watch until the class is over. It should be over any minute." the girl said.

"This Gym manufactures perfumes?" Volkner asked.

"Oh, yes. We use many of the Grass Pokémon's scents, smells, and various powders to create them." the girl responded. As they walked, they passed by various greenhouses with people in the safari outfits the girl from before was wearing, taking care of various Grass Pokémon, exercising them, watering them, or playing with them. "This Gym also has a shop in town where we sell the perfumes. Erika is the manager there." The girl stopped in front of a greenhouse at the end of the hallway. "This is it, but we'll have to be very quiet." When they walked into the greenroom, Volkner felt like he had walked outside. There was grass on the floor, bushes and Grass-type Pokémon everywhere, as well as many trees and flowers. In the middle of a clearing was a group of girls wearing safari uniforms like the ones before, sitting on the ground. Sitting on a stump in front of them was a beautiful woman with shoulder length blue hair. In her hair, she wore a red headband, and she wore a tight green and white dress that went a little past her hips. She wore red high heels as well. Next to her, on her left, was a blue Pokémon that Volkner had never seen before. There was a flower on top of its head that looked exactly like the roof of the Gym. It had a small blue body with a large mouth, drool coming out of the corner of its mouth. On her right, there was a board with a picture of some kind of plant.

"And so, class, if you're ever out of Parlyz Heal, and your Pokémon gets hit with Stun Spore or becomes paralyzed in any way, you can use the Salveyo Weed pictured here to help. It can be identified by its curly pattern, although it is at the bottom of ponds that are home to Poliwag." The woman looked up at the olive haired girl and Volkner and nodded.

"Alright class, that's all for now. Tina, I want to see your Ivysaur's petals bright pink when you come back from Saffron City next week." the girl said. She got up and walked over to Volkner and the olive haired girl.

"Erika, this is Volkner. He wants to challenge you to a Gym Battle." she said. Erika nodded.

"Hello Volkner." she said, smiling sweetly. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Volkner shook his head.

"Not at all, Miss Erika." Volkner said. He noticed many of Erika's students watching them from where they were, looking interested.

"Miss Erika, we were wondering if we could watch your Gym Battle?" one girl asked.

"I think it would be up to the challenger. What do you think, Volkner?" Erika asked.

"Of course they can." he said. "I don't mind." Erika nodded and looked at the girl next to him.

"Very well then. Michelle, you can go to the front, I'll bring him to the stadium." she said to her. Michelle nodded and walked away, waving hi to a Exeggcute before walking out. Erika turned around, recalled her Gloom in its Poké Ball, and turned towards Volkner. "Follow me, please. Class, you know where to go." The students started to walk out the greenhouse and down the hallway. Erika walked outside as well, and walked opened a door, walking in with Volkner following.

The stadium inside was very large. On the sides were benches, where Erika's students, and the two from out front sat, interested in what Pokémon Volkner had. Alicia was there as well, and she waved to Volkner when she saw him. In the corners, there were trees that were growing, as well as some bushes and shrubs. Volkner and Erika separated, Volkner walking to the right side of the stadium and Erika walking to the left side. "We will each use three Pokémon, and when the opponent's Pokémon faint, the other Trainer has to switch Pokémon as well. Also, if your Pokémon gets a status condition, it is considered unable to battle. Best two out of three or higher wins, understood?" Volkner nodded. "You send your Pokémon out first."

_Hm, strange rules. And having me send out my Pokémon first will give her the advantage. I might have to throw her off some._ Volkner thought, taking out a Pokeball. "Raichu, go!" he called, tossing his Poké Ball.

"An Electric Pokémon? You should know well that Electric-type attacks don't do that much damage to Grass-types." Erika said, taking out a Poké Ball. "You're going to regret choosing your Raichu! Weepinbell, go!" Out of a burst of light, a yellow Pokémon that looked like a bell came out. "Bell!" it said.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before." Volkner said to himself. "Raichu, Quick Attack now!" Raichu got on its four legs and started running quickly at Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell, Vine Whip now!" Erika called. Weepinbell jumped into the air and brought its head forward, the small brown vine extending and smacking the ground in front of Raichu. "Now, Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell retracted the vine to normal size and started spinning around, releasing lots of leaves from its body at Raichu.

"Fry them with Thunderbolt!" Volkner called. Raichu released a blast of electricity from its body at the leaves, turning them into ashes. "Now, continue Quick Attack!" Raichu ran at Weepinbell and tackled it, making it bounce back.

"Weepinbell, we can't let them win, Acid attack now!" Erika called. Weepinbell jumped into the air and released a black sludge from its mouth at Raichu.

"Dodge it, Raichu!" Volkner called. Raichu jumped out of the way and the Acid attack hit the Gym floor, burning a hole through the patted dirt flooring. "Now Raichu, Signal Beam!" Raichu put its arm out and a white ball of light formed in front of it. Raichu then fired a multicolored beam from the ball at Weepinbell. The beam hit Weepinbell and sent it flying, but it bounced right back, making Volkner's eyebrows raise. Erika started laughing.

"Since you're a Pokémon Trainer, you should probably know that Weepinbell is not only a Grass-type, but a Poison-type as well." she said. "Weepinbell, Vine Whip again!"

"Raichu, grab the vine with your tail!" Volkner called. The brown vine extended and shot towards Raichu, but Raichu whipped its tail forward and wrapped it around the vine. "Charge Beam now!" Raichu's body sparkled with static sparks, then it fired a bolt of lightning from its tail, the electricity traveling upwards to Weepinbell, who was still in the air. Weepinbell cried out as it got shocked by the Electric attack, then fell to the ground.

"Weepinbell!" Erika exclaimed, gasping.

"Now Raichu, finish it up with Quick Attack!" Volkner called. Raichu ran after Weepinbell and slammed into it, sending it against the wall of the Gym and falling to the ground.

"Weepinbell, return now." Erika said, recalling her Pokémon into her Poké Ball.

"Raichu, great job." Volkner called, recalling his Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon skills are impressive, Volkner. But now it's time for me to tie this one up, Tangela, I choose you!" Erika shouted, tossing her Poké Ball. A Pokémon with red boots and blue vines wrapped around its body came out.

"Ah, I recognize this one." Volkner said. "Luxray, go!"

"Tangela, use Vine Whip now!" Erika called. Blue vines rose from Tangela's body and shot at Luxray.

"Dodge it, then use Fire Fang!" Volkner called. Luxray jumped over the blue vines that extended from Tangela's body and its mouth burst into flames. Luxray started to run over to Tangela.

"Tangela, Ingrain now!" Erika called. Vines from Tangela's body reached out and plunged into the ground. Then, the same vines shot up under Luxray, wrapping around it and holding it in the air. "Good, now use Bind!" Tangela shot more vines from its body and wrapped them around Luxray, squeezing them hard around it. Luxray cried out in pain.

"Luxray, quickly, use Ice Fang!" Volkner called.

"Tangela, use Constrict and pull it in!" Erika called. Tangela started to spin around quickly, wrapping the vines from Ingrain, Vine Whip, and Bind around its body, and pulling Luxray close to it.

"Oh, no, Luxray!" Volkner called.

"Tangela, now's the time to hit it with your Stun Spore." Erika said. Tangela stopped spinning when Luxray was close to it and started shaking its body, waves of gold powder coming out of it and onto Luxray. Luxray's body froze up and started shaking. Volkner sighed.

"Luxray, return now!" Volkner called, recalling his Luxray.

"I'm sorry for your Luxray." Erika called, recalling her Tangela. "When the battle's over, I'll give a special medicine to get rid of the paralysis."

"Thank you, but right now I want to focus on the battle." Volkner said. _She is definitely a good Gym Leader. She knows how to control her Pokémon's unique characteristics and use them to her advantage. Weepinbell's Poison attacks and Tangela's vines threw me off, but nothing can now. _"I choose Electivire!" Volkner shouted, throwing the Poké Ball and releasing his large, yellow Pokémon.

"Sticking with Electric Pokémon, huh? Well, they're no match for my next Pokémon. Gloom, go!" Erika shouted, tossing her Poké Ball. The blue Pokémon with the strange flower on its head came out. "Gloom Gloom!" it said. Volkner looked at Alicia.

"Alicia, toss me the Pokédex!" he called. Alicia fished the white and pink object out of her pocket and chucked it like a Frisbee at him, Volkner quickly catching it and scanning Gloom. **"Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. Gloom gives off a very unpleasant smell. While strong against Water Pokémon, it is weak against Fire and Flying types."** Volkner tossed the Pokédex back to her and looked at the battlefield. "I chose the right Pokémon, but I don't smell anything odd, maybe the Pokédex was wrong." Erika laughed.

"C'mon, Gloom, let's show him how wrong he is." she said. Gloom bent over and pointed the top of its flower at Electivire. It then released a olive colored smog from it. Suddenly, Volkner's nose burned with the smell of raw, decaying meat, month old sweaty socks, and rotten eggs. The smell brought tears to his eyes, and he felt the urge to vomit. Electivire was holding its face as well, stumbling around the stadium, trying to get away from the stink. The people on the stands put on gas masks, and another girl gave Alicia one as well. _Lucky them._ Volkner thought. "Gloom, bring us to victory with a Petal Dance attack!" Gloom started spinning around and released pink petals at Electivire, hitting it and knocking it down.

"Electivire, break away this stink! Use Discharge to split it apart!" Volkner called. Electivire got up and fired blue electricity from its body everywhere, breaking apart the smoke. A lightning bolt bounced off the ceiling and struck Gloom as well, however, it did little damage since it was on the ground. Erika gasped as the smoke vanished "Now, use Giga Impact!" A purple orb appeared around Electivire's body, and orange streaks appeared in front of it as Electivire began to run at Gloom, slamming into it hard.

"You can't finish my Gloom off _that_ easily!" Erika said. "Gloom, Acid attack!" Gloom, while still in the air, pointed the flower on its head at Electivire and began to spin around, firing a black sludge at it from the middle of its flower.

"Electivire, Light Screen!" Volkner commanded. Electivire put its hands up and a gold wall appeared in front of them. The attack caught the Acid attack, and Electivire threw the attack to the ground. "Now, use ThunderPunch!" Electivire's fist started to glow yellow with electricity and it jumped up, punching Gloom to the ground.

"Gloom! Are you alright?" Erika asked it. Gloom got up and nodded. "Good, now, how about we heal you up. Use Mega Drain!" A green aura surrounded Gloom's body, and the aura stretched out and went at Electivire.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Volkner said. Electivire floated into the air and sped at Gloom, a white trail coming out from behind it. Gloom saw Electivire coming towards it and turned around to run. "Fire Punch now!" Electivire put out its fist and it burst into flames. It caught up to Gloom, and punched it down into the ground, Gloom bursting into flames. Electivire jumped back and Gloom was on the ground, not getting up. "Yes! Great job, Electivire!" Erika ran up to Gloom and helped it up.

"You did great, Gloom. You can take a rest now." she said, putting it into its Poké Ball. She walked over to Volkner, who was recalling his Electivire. "That was an excellent battle Volkner. And, to prove your victory here, I present you with the Rainbow Badge." She handed Volkner a round badge that looked like a flower, and the petals were the eight colors of the rainbow.

"Thank you Erika. Just one more to go now…" Volkner said, putting it into his badge case. Alicia ran down to walk up to Volkner.

"Congrats, Volkner." she said.

"Now, how about I give you some herbs to feed to your Luxray, to free it from the paralysis my Tangela inflicted on it earlier?" Erika asked. Volkner nodded and started walking towards the hallway they entered earlier. Suddenly, a girl with tawny colored hair ran through the doors, looking kind of nervous. "If you're a challenger, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the lobby and sign up. I just finished a battle, so I'll battle you in an hour or so." The girl shook her head.

"I'm not here for a Gym Battle. Well, not yet anyways." she said, trying to find her words. She looked like she was about to cry. "My name is Amber, and… I just had my Pokémon stolen by Team Rocket!"

* * *

Cliffhanger, I know, I'm sorry. Wow, just one more badge to go. This story's flying by like crazy! Okay, the Oc's in this story are **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, and a newcomer, **Ein Storm**'s Oc Amber. I based Erika off her anime self, not the game self. I hate what she looks like in the game, and she should have been in more than just one episode in the anime. If you hadn't noticed, btw, this story is more like the anime, instead of all the Gym's looking exactly the same. Now to respond to the reviewers:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yeah, since Murkrow like to steal things, and Alicia likes to… pickpocket, I'd figured they'd be perfect for each other. Yuck, your sister got pooped on by a seagull? Wow, I would puke. My grandmother got crapped on by a seagull once when we went to Gloucester back when I lived in Massachusetts. It was so gross. Merry Christmas, or Happy [insert your religious holiday here], and thank you for reviewing every single chapter since the beginning!

**LuckyAqua:**

You got to see the next Gym Battle :) My Christmas gift to you. Alicia's Pokemon are Brazen (Charmeleon), Butterfree, Wingull, and Murkrow. Merry Christmas, or Happy [insert your religious holiday here], and keep writing your fanfic!

**Eon Penumbra:**

I'm glad you thought it was funny. Delano gave me the idea to do a comedy relief chapter, and it needed it since the Gym Battle and another thing is coming up. It will be very tense. Merry Christmas, or Happy [insert your religious holiday here]. Thanks for reviewing.

**Delano:**

O-o DSi's can go on the internet? I did not know that! I just thought they were a dumb remake of the DS that doesn't have a GBA slot and takes pictures. What will they think of next… I dunno what my Pokemorph would be? My favorite Pokemon is Starmie, but that would look weird, wouldn't it? I like Politoeds as well… Anyways, Merry Christmas, or Happy [insert religious holiday here]. Thank you for reviewing most chapters that since you've caught up to here. Also, here is the text for you from Ch. 44 but not italicized just for you.

On Saturday, Fanfiction was acting very strange when I finished last chapter at 12:15 last night (dedication people, you better like it!), and when I tried to put it up, it wasn't giving me an e-mail that it usually does. After I put it up 2 more times, I thought Fanfiction was being screwy (to put it lightly, you should have heard me as I yelled at the computer in frustration), I decided to wait and put it up Sunday morning. After I got up, I put the chapter on like 3 more times, and I didn't get an e-mail. After yelling at Fanfiction some more (I love the internet, but I'm not technical at all, and I couldn't tell you the difference between a megabyte and a hard rive), I decided to leave the chapter on there and hope people would see it. Hopefully it fixes itself, because I'm **still** getting e-mails that 'Ch. 43 of Volkner's Pokemon Adventure was added'. I don't even know if you guys review, I need to check manually, which is annoying. The lesson: I take e-mail for granted.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

What do you mean you translated Pokemon Special? I love that manga, but I've only read up to 'Vs. Houndour' in the GSC arc, because that's all I can find… And Bulbapedia has no information about Volkner on it at all, which sucks. And sure, I'll try to put Candice in for you. Can you answer a question for me about HeartGold and SoulSilver for me (kinda)? Did you get the Pokéwalker with your game? I know it is kinda like the Pokemon Pikachu I had when I was little, but I don't understand its purpose? Merry Christmas, or Happy [insert religious holiday here], and thank you for reviewing even though your computer has a virus.

Okay, that's it. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter for the year, as Christmas is coming up in a day, and I'll have a friend staying over for the week, but I'll write any time I have spare time! So if I don't see you all again, Merry Christmas, Happy [insert your religious holiday here], and Happy New Years! See ya in 2010! (I feel old, I can't believe it's 2010 already!).


	45. Second Meeting

_I hope you all had a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year! Now, we're back with a bang! I'm excited for the next couple chapters, they are going to be so awesome! Alright, now… let's get on with the Chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"Team Rocket stole your Pokémon?" Alicia shouted. The girl nodded.

"I was heading by the Rocket Game Corner, and they appeared out of nowhere! There were three of them, and before I could send out one of my Pokémon, they attacked me and stole my Poké Balls!" the girl said.

"Did you call Officer Jenny?" Erika asked. The girl shook her head.

"I was closer to here, so I'd figured I would come here." she said. Erika called over Michelle.

"Call Officer Jenny, tell her Team Rocket just stole a girl's Pokémon." she said. Michelle nodded and ran outside, but suddenly screamed. When they ran outside, they saw in the lobby, two Rocket Grunts with two Golbat.

"Alright, we of Team Rocket demand that the Celadon Gym hands over _all_ of their Grass-type Pokémon, or we will show no mercy." the Grunts said.

"You might think so, but we're not going to let you!" Erika said. Michelle and the blue haired girl walked in front of Erika, holding Poké Balls. Erika also took out a Poké Ball. "Julia, Michelle, let's go!" The two girls nodded and threw their Poké Balls. Out of Michelle's Poké Ball, a Skiploom came out, and out of Julia's, a Parasect came out. "Gloom, go!" Erika shouted. "Gloom, Sleep Powder!"

"Parasect, Stun Spore!"

"Skiploom, PoisonPowder!" Out of the flower on Gloom's head, a blue powder came out. Skiploom released a purple powder from the flower on its head, and Parasect released an orange powder from the large mushroom on its body. The three powders came together and floated over the Grunts and their Golbat, making them fall to the ground. Erika ran over to the front counter.

"Attention all people of the Celadon Gym, this is Erika speaking. Recall all the Pokémon in the greenrooms at once!" she shouted into a microphone. A large crash was heard above, and there were Golbats flying in, as well as ropes coming down and Team Rocket grunts coming down from them. "Gloom, you know what to do!" Gloom ran forward and released the olive colored smog from its flower. The Golbat fell to the ground, and the Grunts on the ropes let go and plummeted to the ground, unconscious from the smell.

"They're coming in from here!" Julia called. "Parasect, Cross Poison!"

"Here, too, we're surrounded!" Michelle shouted. "Skiploom, Bullet Seed!" Erika turned towards Volkner, Alicia and Amber.

"Quickly, Amber, you go with Volkner and Alicia to go to Officer Jenny!" Erika said.

"Volkner…?" Amber muttered, and looked at Volkner, then started to blush and looked away. Volkner and Alicia nodded and ran outside with Amber following. Outside, there were three Rocket Grunts waiting outside. "Hey, those are the people who stole my Poké Balls!" The grunts turned around, recognizing the girl, and ran the other way.

"Jolteon, use Quick Attack!" Volkner called, throwing his Poké Ball. The yellow dog-like Pokémon came out and sped at the running men, slamming into them and making them fall to the ground.

"Please, spare us!" one man yelled.

"I don't take kindly to thieves." Volkner said, walking up to them. "Jolteon, use Charge-"

"Wait, wait! Here are the Poké Balls we took, this is what you want, right?" he exclaimed, taking out a bag filled with four Poké Balls. Amber took them, stepping on the grunts hand purposely. "Now you'll let us go, right?"

"No. Jolteon, Charge Beam!" Volkner said. The men got up and started to run, but the blast of electricity fired at the three men, making them fly through the air into the sky.

"Hey, no one is suppose to leave the Gym!" a voice behind them said. They turned around to see a girl with pink hair and a maroon Team Rocket uniform. "Well, look what the Meowth dragged in." she said, smirking.

"Agena." Alicia scowled.

"It's been a while, we had thought you had been replaced by Thorad, the other one." Volkner said. She smirked.

"No, I would never. The boss likes me best." she said. "Which reminds me, he likes you, too. He wants you to be part of Team Rocket, as an admin. I begged him not to, but when he makes up his mind, he's stubborn." She took out a Poké Ball. "Well, I can say that you were _accidentally_ killed when a piece of building fell on you." Volkner took out a Poké Ball. But Amber ran in front of him.

"You won't hurt Volkner!" she said, blushing. Agena looked at her, then started laughing.

"Aw, do you have a crush on Volkner? Stupid little girl, you have no idea what you're messing with." Agena said. "Go, Arbok!" A purple cobra Pokémon came out of Agena's Poké Ball. "Attack with Wrap!"

"Jolteon, use-"

"Espeon, use Psychic!" the girl shouted, releasing a purple cat-like Pokémon. The Pokémon became out and its eyes started to glow red. A red aura appeared around Arbok and it fell to the ground, fainted.

"What?" Agena called. "How did you beat my Arbok so easily!" Amber smirked.

"Easy? You should know that your Arbok is a Poison-type Pokémon, which makes it vulnerable to Espeon and its Psychic-type attacks." Amber said. "Also, I've traveled around for a while, so my Pokémon are pretty tough." Agena shook off her face of surprise and replaced it with her trademark smirk.

"You know what you're doing?" she asked, taunting. "I do, too, you know. And now I'm going to get rid of your little kitty cat. Vileplume, go!" A blue Pokémon with a large red flower on its head came out of the Poké Ball.

"Vileplume is a Poison-type, which is weak against a Psychic-type like my Espeon." Amber said, smirking. "Espeon, use Psybeam!" Espeon nodded, and fired a multicolored beam from the red jewel on its forehead. Agena smirked.

"Petal Dance." she said. Vileplume lowered itself and fired a spiral of pink petals from the middle of its flower. The two attacks collided, but the petals broke through the Psybeam and fired at Espeon. The rainbow effect of the Psybeam seemed to shine on the pink petals as they fired and sliced at Amber's purple cat Pokémon. The Pokémon fell to the ground and struggled to get up. "I'll have you know that I've raised this Vileplume ever since it was a baby Oddish, so I know how to counter Psychic-type Pokémon." She opened her mouth to call out an attack when she was interrupted by a Grunt. The grunt ran up to her.

"Lady Agena, Giovanni has requested you come to headquarters immediately." he said, saluting her. She looked at him, then smirked at them.

"You're all lucky, you know." she said. "After all, had I not be needing to leave, you would all have been dead."

"You think we're just going to let you walk away?" Alicia called. "We'll follow you to your hideout!" Agena smirked, and both her and the grunt put on gas masks.

"Vileplume, use PoisonPowder." Agena said. Vileplume jumped into the air and pointed its flower at the gang, releasing a purple powder from it at them.

"Don't breathe it in, or you'll get sick!" Volkner called, covering his mouth and nose with his arm. Alicia started coughing and put her hands over her mouth and nose. Amber recalled her Espeon and did the same. They heard Agena's high heels clicking as she started to walk away, laughing evilly. "Alicia…, use your… Flying Pokémon… to blow it away!" Volkner shouted between coughs.

"Butterfree, use Whirlwind to blow the PoisonPowder away!" Alicia called, tossing her Poké Ball up above the smoke cloud. The purple butterfly Pokémon appeared out of the ball and started flapping its wings hard, creating a wind and blowing the purple powder into the sky and above the clouds. Volkner, Alicia and Amber started to breathe in the fresh air in deep breaths. Butterfree fluttered down next to Alicia and looked at its Trainer caringly. "I'm okay, Butterfree. You did good, you can rest in your ball, now." Amber sighed and fell to her knees.

"That girl was nasty. I can't believe she almost knocked out my Espeon in one blow." she said. Volkner walked up to her.

"Did you breathe in any powder?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at him, but blushed and looked away quickly.

"Volkner, look!" Alicia said, pointing to where Agena was standing during their battle. There were glittering purple footprints the same color as the powder walking up the road towards the heart of the city. The footprints looked like they were made by high heeled shoes or boots. "They aren't Agena's, are they?" Volkner thought for a minute.

"They must be, she is the only one wearing high heels, but…" Volkner said, thinking to himself.

"But what?" Alicia asked.

"It just seems… unlike her." he said. "Although we've only met her a couple times, she seems to know what she's doing. It doesn't seem like her to make a mistake this obvious."

"Hold on, you guys have met her before?" Amber asked, standing up. Both Volkner and Alicia nodded.

"We met her in Mt. Moon a while ago, and she was really powerful, almost beating my Luxray when she was hardly paying attention." Volkner said. "She's one of the two admins for Team Rocket, and she's very tactical and resourceful. Back in Mt. Moon, she figured to use Zubat's Supersonic attack inside the cave to magnify the intensity, making it unbearable to the human ears."

"Well, where did that grunt say they were going?" Alicia asked. Volkner thought back.

"The Headquarters of Team Rocket." he said, widening his eyes slightly.

"If they didn't use a helicopter or something, then it must be in walking distance from here." Alicia said. "All we have to do is follow the yellow brick road and we can defeat Oz!" Both Amber and Volkner looked at Alicia strangely. "What? Have you never seen **The Wizard of Oz **before? We follow Agena's footprints, get to Team Rocket HQ, and defeat Giovanni once and for all!"

"It probably won't be that easy, Alicia." Volkner said. "Remember how Giovanni wasn't scared at all to take his own life to get rid of ours. If it wasn't for your mom, we'd probably still be buried underneath piles of broken concrete now."

"I know, I know. But we have to at least _try_, don't we?" Alicia said. "Think of that poor Cubone that is probably being tortured probably as we speak!" Volkner sighed.

"Fine, but we have to drop off Amber at the Officer Jenny's like Erika told us to." Volkner said.

"No way." Amber said. "If you guys are going on a secret mission, count me in! Plus, you guys could probably use the extra Pokémon." Volkner opened his mouth to speak, then thought about it and closed it. _Since she took down Agena's Arbok, she probably isn't a _horrible_ Trainer. And it wouldn't hurt to have more Pokémon on our team._

"Alright, let's follow the trail." Volkner said.

o 0 o

Agena walked through the door, smirking. Sitting at the desk was Giovanni, petting the Persian next to him and reading some paperwork on his desk. "Agena, how'd it go?"

"Perfect, the plan went perfectly. Soon, the two pests should be following my footprints right to the door." Agena said, wiping some purple dust off the bottom of her foot.

"Excellent." Giovanni said, smirking. He pressed a button on the phone in front of him and the phone beeped.

'Yes, Giovanni, sir?' a voice said on the intercom.

"Activate Mewthree and put it in its Poké Ball. My friend is about to have it's first battle."

* * *

Wow, thanks so much guys for waiting and being patient (I hope). My friend went home, so updates will be coming much quicker. I hope you all had a good holiday. I've been keeping myself busy with Pokémon Battle Revolution, Pokémon Channel, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii that I got for Christmas. Also, happy 2010! It's crazy… another decade… it seems like yesterday it was just turning 2000!

Anyways, yes, you heard me right, Mewthree. It is a Pokémon I invented myself, so keep an eye out on my Deviantart once my next chapters come up to see the sprite I made of it. It turned out excellent, and I'm hoping you all are looking forward to the giant battles that are coming up! Now, to respond to reviews:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

In my story this was the first time that Volkner and Erika met. I don't know if they met in the anime, but Volkner is a Gym Leader in Sinnoh, and Erika in Celadon City, so probably not. I'm hoping to God that Volkner is awesome in the anime, but they need to hurry up and show him. Seriously, it's been like 100 episodes since Ash fought Candice, and Dawn's already been in 3 contests. Shampoo for Luxray, that's hilarious.

**Nianque:**

I don't think I said this to you, so Merry Christmas! Also, I hope you waited patiently, you can probably count the chapters on one hand when your Oc is going to appear!

**Delano:**

Well, I didn't think about it that way… I hope you're happy! Maybe I did that unconsciously to make you happy… :D To me, the Sinnoh Season is just… boring (in the anime, love the games). It is just millions of fillers after the other. I think Gallade is kinda cool, but he's no match for Starmie! Battle Revolution is awesome, but I hate the sprites for Ranch, Rumble, and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games for the Wii, they make me wanna puke.

**LuckyAqua:**

I know, one more badge, it's crazy! Poor Gloom? Oh, well, never mind, I can understand that part, but what about Electivire! He needs some love, too! (lol, just kiddin, you don't have to if you don't want to.)

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Oh, that's okay. You can answer me whenever you want. That's wicked cool what you do about with the DP. If you ever get it on the internet, tell me so I can read it! The only version of Volkner I got is the one from the games, and that doesn't really give me anything.

Okay, that's it. OH WAIT! No it's not! I found out today that this was added to a Community called Pokemon Best of Best. It features some of the best well-written Pokemon Fanfics on FF.N. I'm so excited. I don't know who put this story on, but could you please tell me who you are so I can thank you personally! This story has really come a long way, and I am so happy so many people are reading it! Okay, okay, calm down, Alex. Now, preview… preview… oh yes. Volkner vs. Mewthree! Don't miss it. See you next chapter!


	46. Breaking into Team Rocket HQ

_Uh… I was looking at some of the Pokémon stories, and they all got awesome titles and I've got… Volkner's Pokémon Adventure… yeah. I don't know about you guys, but I think it's pretty dumb (I'm one of those people that say 'it's gay', but that might offend some people). So if any of you guys have a title you want to throw at me, I'll be happy to take it. I was thinking about changing it to 'Volkner's Kanto Adventures', but that's basically the same thing. So, yeah, I'll be willing to take anything. Anyways, enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon, no matter how many times I wish it upon a star.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"What?" Alicia asked. Volkner, her and Amber had followed the trail of footprints left behind by Agena all the way to the heart of town, to the Rocket Game Corner. Above, the sign was neon, and had a cool animation of a rocket ship blasting off, slamming into the moon, and millions of coins coming out. "Maybe she _did_ trick us. She doesn't seem like one to gamble."

"You never know." Amber said. "My father once told me a while ago that this place was Team Rocket Headquarters about 3 years ago. He also told me that it was either destroyed by either Red, the famous Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town who defeated Team Rocket, or the Pokémon Team Rocket created, Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo?" Volkner asked. Amber nodded.

"Yeah. It was a Pokémon that was genetically engineered by Team Rocket. They were hoping to make it the strongest Pokémon in the world, but it got _too_ powerful and escaped. Hardly anyone has seen Mewtwo since."

"Wow… creating their own Pokémon, huh?" Alicia said. "You're really smart Amber, how do you know so much?"

"My father is part of an organization called the Pokémon G-Men. It's an organization where people try to help wild Pokémon from bad guys like Team Rocket. My father was undercover as a Team Rocket agent back when Mewtwo was first being created."

"If this was a Team Rocket base in the past, it makes sense that Agena would go here, but I still think it's a trap." Volkner said. He looked in through the glass doors and saw many people trying their luck at the slots. "Looks like Veilstone City's Game Corner to me." He started to look around. "There is one thing that's been bothering me. Just minutes ago, this town was overrun by Team Rocket members. Now, you can't see one at all around here." Alicia and Amber started looking around and nodding in agreement.

"Well, it's obvious then!" Alicia blurted out. "This is Team Rocket's Headquarters!" Both Volkner and Amber put their hands over Alicia's mouth and put a finger over their mouth to shush her. "Sorry." she whispered. Volkner, Alicia and Amber walked through the front door, only to be jumped by people working there.

"Hello, welcome to Rocket Game Corner!" a girl with long orange hair in pigtails trailing behind her said. A man with short green hair walked up next to her.

"'A Playground for Everybody!'" he said in a Brooklyn accent. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yup, we're here on a secret mission!" Alicia said. The man and woman stared at Alicia and Volkner grabbed Alicia and pulled her behind him, laughing nervously.

"Ha, kids." Volkner said. The man and woman chuckled a bit.

"Yes, don't we know it." the woman said.

"Actually, we're just… uh…" Volkner said, looking at Alicia behind him. "two under-aged parents who just _love_ to gamble." He looked at Amber and cocked his head towards the two people.

"Yes, and we just came to town, looking for the Pokémon Center. We were hoping to drop off our Pokémon here while we… uh, gamble the night away." she said. The two people in front of them looked at each other and smirked.

"Don't be silly. We have a playground for Pokémon in the back." the woman with the orange hair said. "Butch, could you please pull the Flareon-Ivysaur-Raichu-Exeggcute please?" The man nodded.

"Of course, Cassidy." he said, walking to the back. Suddenly, the fire alarm sounded throughout the building, making everyone stop what they were doing and run out.

"We can take your Pokémon now, but I'm afraid you won't be getting them back." Cassidy said. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" Butch said, standing on top of the counter in the back of the room.

"Here's our mission so you better listen!" they both said.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy chanted.

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love, to extend our wrath to the stars above!" they both said.

"Cassidy." Cassidy said, smirking.

"And Butch, of course!" Butch said, jumping down from the counter.

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Now, hand over your Pokémon, you two." Cassidy said. "Including your daughter's Pokémon." Volkner and Amber took out a Pokeball.

"I told you this was Team Rocket's HQ." Amber said to Volkner. Butch and Cassidy's faces flinched back in surprise.

"We aren't really under-aged parents, as you may have guessed." Volkner said. Butch and Cassidy looked at each other.

"Is that the guy that Agena told us about?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know, let me check." Butch said, running to the counter and taking out a piece of paper. His face instantly turned pale. "Uh… yup, it is."

"Giovanni will give us a huge promotion if we defeat him and take his Pokémon." Cassidy said, taking out a Poké Ball. "Grab his Poké Balls, Tentacruel!" A large blue and black jellyfish Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball. It extended one of its large tentacles and started to reach over towards Volkner.

"Go, Jolteon!" he called, releasing his Pokémon.

"Espeon, I choose you!" Amber called.

"Brazen, let's go!" Alicia called. All three Pokémon were released at once and fired ThunderShock, Psybeam, and Dragon Rage at Cassidy's Tentacruel, making it pull back its tentacles.

"A little help, Hutch!" Cassidy yelled.

"My name's not Hutch!" he yelled back, taking out a Poké Ball. "Go, Mightyena!" A black dog-like Pokémon came out of Butch's Poké Ball. "Shadow Ball on Espeon, now!"

"Tentacruel, use Poison Sting on the other two!" Cassidy yelled. Mightyena opened its mouth and a black ball appeared in it. It closed its mouth, then opened it again, firing the black ball at Espeon from its mouth. Meanwhile, Tentacruel lifted up the large blue tentacle on its face and fired multiple white darts from under it at Brazen and Jolteon.

"Jolteon, block the Shadow Ball with Charge Beam!" Volkner called.

"Brazen, use Dragon Rage to counter the Poison Sting!" Alicia called.

"Espeon, blast 'em both with Swift attack!" Amber called. Jolteon's body charged with electricity, and it fired a blast of electricity at the black ball of energy sent from Mightyena's mouth, causing it to explode. Espeon opened its mouth and fired a barrage of bright yellow stars from its mouth, hitting both of the Team Rocket duo's Pokémon. Brazen, however, opened its mouth and fired a spiraling red-orange flame, charring the Poison Sting needles, as well as Tentacruel, Mightyena, Cassidy, and Butch.

"Ouch…" Butch said as smoke rose from his body.

"Did anyone get the plate on that Flamethrower?" Cassidy asked in a daze.

"Flamethrower?" Alicia asked Brazen. The Charmeleon looked at her and shrugged. "Alright, well use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon opened its mouth and fired a red-orange flame from its mouth, frying Cassidy, Butch, and their Pokémon again.

"Now, Espeon, let's get them out of the way, use Swift!" Amber called. Espeon opened its mouth and fired multiple yellow stars at them, the stars hitting the flames and exploding, sending them hurdling through the ceiling and into the sky. Just barely, Volkner could hear them say, "We're blasting off again!"

"Not bad, Alicia." Volkner said. "Brazen learned Flamethrower at a very good time." Amber looked at Alicia.

"Your Charmeleon _just_ learned Flamethrower?" she asked. "That's good, that means it will evolve soon." Alicia gasped with excitement.

"Wow, really!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon, no time for celebrations." Volkner said. He looked down and saw the purple footprints, and the ones that got hit with Flamethrower were in flames. The footprints looked like they walked to the back of the room, and right through a wall. "Look, Agena's footprints go right through a wall, there must be a secret switch that opens it up."

"I'll look around. Volkner, go see if you see a switch by the counter, maybe Cassidy and Butch let Agena in." Amber said, and started feeling the walls around her. Alicia started looking and feeling the sides of the slot machines. Volkner looked under the desk. Underneath were tons of gold coins that had an outline of a Pikachu's head on it. In the middle of the coin was a large 'P'. _The same coins that the Veilstone Game Corner uses. I think I'll take one as a souvenir._ he thought, pocketing one. Off to the far corner, there was a cardboard box. Volkner opened it up with his pocketknife and saw familiar black outfits inside. "Well…"

"Hey, Volkner, what'd you find?" Amber asked, walking up to him. He took out a shirt and held it up.

"Outfits. Team Rocket outfits to be exact." he said. "You think that since this place was a Team Rocket hideout in the past, the police would monitor this place more closely." He searched through the box. "There are outfits that would fit me and you, but none in Alicia's size."

"Hey, I found a switch behind this poster!" Alicia shouted, pressing a button. The wall suddenly started to rise into the ceiling. Suddenly, something clicked inside Volkner's mind.

"I just got an idea." he said, taking off his coat and putting it in the cardboard box.

o 0 o

Volkner and Amber walked down the secret stairway, dressed as Team Rocket grunts, Alicia behind them. She was holding Amber's purple and pink purse, and she was wearing her coat inside out. There was an apron that Amber tied over her head to make it look like a bandana. Amber played with the beret over her head. "This hat is going to give me hat hair." she complained. "And this skirt is way too high, I feel like a whore."

"Shush, you'll blow our cover!" Volkner whispered, sticking his Poké Balls to the gray belt around his waist.

"Sorry." she said, doing the same. "Don't lose my purse, my make-up is in there, 'kay?" Alicia scoffed.

"You're more of a girly-girl than Leaf is." she said.

"Who's Leaf?" Amber asked.

"Here's a Grunt, stop bickering you two." Volkner said. He pulled the beret over his eyes and walked up to the grunt who was standing guard. "During the invasion, we managed to find someone who wants to enter." he said in a deeper and gruffer voice so the man wouldn't recognize him. The man looked at Alicia and Alicia scoffed.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, trying to act tough. The man looked at Volkner and nodded.

"Has she already passed the entrance test?" he asked. Volkner shook his head. _I hope this works._

"No, sir. Giovanni requested her personally. She needs to get an outfit." he said. At the mention of Giovanni's name, the Rocket grunt tensed up.

"Of course. Please, go on ahead. New outfits can be found in the room all the way to your right." the grunt said. Volkner heard him sigh as they walked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed next to the grunt was a broom with sparkling purple powder on the tips. Volkner, Amber and Alicia walked down the hallway and saw the doorway. Inside, there were cardboard boxes filled with outfits, shoes, and gloves.

"Alicia, go and pick something out." Volkner said, cocking his head toward the cardboard boxes. She nodded and started searching through the boxes. He turned towards Amber, who was fidgeting with her skirt, trying to pull it down more.

"I'm so glad I shaved my legs last night." she said to herself.

"Did you notice the broom next to the grunt?" Volkner asked her, ignoring the last comment he overheard.

"A little bit." she said. "It had PoisonPowder on it, didn't it?" Volkner nodded.

"The same powder from Agena's shoes." he said. "She must have wanted to lead us here and get caught. But everyone looks the same in these outfits, so it'll be hard for them to find us out." Alicia walked up, wearing a beret, Team Rocket shirt, very short shorts, and gray and orange shoes. She placed her Poké Balls on her belt and smiled at Volkner.

"Good to go." she said.

"I'm not." Volkner said. "We're going to have to think about where we go. I for one don't have a _clue _where we are going."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not like we can just walk up and ask where Giovanni's office is without attracting attention. And most likely there won't be a map, either." Amber said.

"I saw some stairs near the entrance. Why don't we try there?" Alicia said. Volkner nodded.

"It's a start." he said, and walked out the door. The grunt from gone, and the door was left unguarded. Volkner didn't think much of it, and walked down the set of stairs Alicia was talking about.

"Volkner, look out!" Alicia yelled, pointing in front of her when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Volkner turned around and jumped out of the way just as a black sludge scorched the tile where he stood just moment before. The sludge melted away the tile, leaving bare concrete there. In front of them was Agena and her Arbok, smirking.

"Do you think we're idiots?" she said. "Putting on fake disguises and just waltzing in here like that?"

"You're the one who _invited_ us, Agena." Volkner said. She smirked again and shrugged.

"Oh, _whatever_ do you mean?" she said, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, leading us in here with your footprints." Volkner said. She laughed slightly.

"You didn't have to follow them, you know?" she said. "Anyways, I'm glad you got through Butch and Cassidy, that way _we_ can battle." Suddenly, a thick black smoke filled the hallway. When the smoke cleared, a young man wearing a dark blue suit was posing next to a Golbat. A small amount of black smoke was leaving its mouth, a Haze attack

"No need to fear, Thorad is here!" he said. Agena rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a helicopter to jump out of?" she asked him. He sarcastically laughed at her.

"_Actually_, I'm here to battle the blonde haired dude." Thorad said. "He and the other girl made me almost fail my mission a while back." Alicia walked up and released her Brazen.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Thorad." she said. "You hurt me pretty bad last time, and now I'm going to beat you!"

"Alicia, no!" Volkner said. Amber walked up and threw a Poké Ball, releasing a Mightyena.

"I'm in." Amber said. "Just because that's how much I hate Team Rocket." Thorad took out another Poké Ball, an Ultra Ball.

"Go, Marowak!" he called, throwing the brown and yellow Poké Ball. Out of the ball came a brown Pokémon holding a bone in one hand, and a thick white skull on its head. Alicia gasped and Thorad laughed. "Yes, this _is_ the same Cubone that I captured back in Pokémon Tower. It underwent testing and suddenly evolved. The boss dude was so happy with me, he gave it to me."

"How dare you! I hate you, I hate you!" Alicia yelled. "Brazen, Dragon Rage, now!" Brazen opened its mouth and fired a fireball at Thorad. Volkner threw the Poké Ball he was holding.

"Go, Raichu!" he called, releasing the orange mouse Pokémon.

"Golbat, Air Cutter now!" Thorad commanded. Golbat started flapping its wings and released a wind from them. Inside the wind were multiple light blue 'S' shaped energy disks that cut at the Dragon Rage and made it nothing but a few sparks. "Now, attack with Wing Attack!"

"Raichu, blast it with Charge Beam!" Volkner called. Raichu's body sparkled with electricity, and it fired a beam of electricity at Golbat.

"Use Bonemerang to block it, Marowak!" Thorad yelled. Marowak jumped up in front of the Charge Beam and started spinning its bone around, stopping the attack. It then threw the bone like a boomerang at Raichu.

"Raichu, dodge it!" Volkner yelled. Raichu jumped into the air, but the bone came back around and swiped it on the head.

"Arbok, Bite Raichu now!" Agena said. Her Arbok leaped out onto the field and flew towards Raichu with its mouth opened, its sharp fangs showing.

"Mightyena, Iron Tail!" Amber yelled. Mightyena's tail started to glow white and it jumped in front of Arbok, flipped around and slammed it in the head with the glowing tail, sending it crashing to the floor. "Now, Shadow Ball on Golbat!"

"Raichu, use Quick Attack on Marowak!" Volkner called.

"Brazen, Fire Fang on it!" Alicia added. Both Raichu and Brazen raced towards Marowak, Brazen's mouth blazed with fire and a white trail behind Raichu.

"Marowak, Rock Tomb!" Thorad said. Marowak slammed its foot into the ground and giant rock pillars shot out of the ground and completely enveloped Raichu and Brazen. "Great, now-"

"Mightyena, use Swagger now!" Amber yelled. Mightyena jumped in front of Marowak and looked at it intimidating. Its body became outlined in red and Marowak started to stumble around. "Perfect, it's confused."

"Arbok, Wrap attack now!" Agena said calmly. Suddenly, Arbok shot out of the ground next to Mightyena and wrapped its body around it, squeezing hard. Mightyena howled out in pain as the Cobra Pokémon squeezed its body tighter. Alicia grunted.

"How did you even know it was us?" she yelled. Agena smirked.

"I knew you imbeciles would follow my footprints, so I just kept my eyes on the security cameras. I saw you three come down the entrance way, but I almost thought you really _were_ Rocket grunts who had just found someone who wanted to join. But then, when the little girl took off her hat, I recognized her face. That was when the security guard was making his way to Giovanni's office to ask him about this so-called 'requested person'. I stopped him and told him to go back to duty, and here we are, Raichu and Charmeleon trapped in Marowak's Rock Tomb, and Mightyena being squeezed to death by my precious Arbok." Amber smirked.

"Not exactly. My Mightyena isn't helpless, you know." she said. "Mightyena, use Roar attack!" Mightyena looked Arbok straight in the face and then howled loudly. Arbok looked at Mightyena with surprise on its face and suddenly began to glow red. The red formed together and shot to Agena's belt, going into a Poké Ball on there. Mightyena landed gracefully on the ground and shook off the pain. Agena stared at the battlefield in disbelief, then shook it off.

"Fine, I choose Vileplume!" she called, throwing a Poké Ball and releasing the Vileplume. "Vileplume!" it called.

"Alicia, we have to recall Raichu and Brazen so we can help Amber." Volkner said. Alicia nodded and they both took out Poké Balls, firing the red lasers at openings in the Rock Tomb.

"No you don't!" Thorad called. "Golbat, Supersonic!" Golbat flew in front of the lasers and fired multiple light blue circles from its mouth at Alicia and Volkner. The red lasers disintegrated, and Volkner and Alicia covered their ears from the sound the Supersonic waves emitted. "Your Pokémon are staying right where they are!" Agena smiled.

"Now, let's begin." she said. "Vileplume, use Bullet Seed!" Vileplume jumped into the air and fired multiple glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Mightyena.

"Dodge it Mightyena, and use Bite attack!" Amber called. Mightyena jumped out of the Bullet Seed, and started running towards Vileplume with its teeth bared. Agena smirked.

"Vileplume, use Double Team." she said. Vileplume's body became outlined in blue and it created multiple copies of itself around Mightyena.

"You can't run from my Mightyena." Amber said. "You should know that Vileplume have a unique scent that my Mightyena is able to pick up on. Use Odor Sleuth, Mightyena!" Mightyena put its nose to the ground and started sniffing the ground. Agena smirked.

"Vileplume, use Petal Dance now!" she called. The Vileplume behind Mightyena pointed its head flower at Mightyena and fired spiraling pink petals from the middle of it. Mightyena was sent back, but the petals kept going and struck Thorad's Marowak as well, weakening it almost to fainting point since it was a Super-effective attack.

"You did that on purpose, you witch!" Thorad yelled. Agena snickered.

"No, that was just an added bonus." she said, looking at him with dark blue eyes and doing her trademark smirk. Thorad's face reddened with anger.

"Golbat, attack Vileplume with Wing Attack!" Thorad yelled, pointing at Vileplume. Golbat swooped down, ready to strike Vileplume with its wings.

"So you want to play it like that, huh?" Agena asked, and shrugged. "Suit yourself, Vileplume, use Petal Dance." Vileplume fired another round of spiraling pink petals, this time at Thorad's Golbat. Golbat flew to dodge the attack and started to dive, wing outstretched.

"Whoops, I guess you forgot that Grass-type moves don't effect Golbat all that well." Thorad taunted.

"Or maybe I was just trying to get you closer to Vileplume." Agena said, closing her eyes and smirking, as though she wasn't paying much attention. "Use Hyper Beam." Vileplume opened its mouth and fired a orange beam at Golbat, who was less than two feet away from it and didn't have enough time to dodge. Golbat fell to the ground, fainted. "Oh, well, better luck next time."

"You got that right! Marowak, use Fire Punch and take revenge for Golbat!" Thorad commanded. Marowak jumped in front of Golbat and started running towards Vileplume, its fist ablaze with fire. Agena gasped.

"Vileplume, Acid, now!" she called, raising her voice for the first time since their battle. Vileplume fired a black sludge from the flower on its head at Marowak.

"Dodge it, quickly!" Thorad called. Marowak jumped out of the way, but the Acid attack kept going, going towards Alicia. She screamed as she realized that if that attack hit her, she would be lucky to be alive. Suddenly, Brazen yelled out and the inside of the Rock Tomb started to glow. The tomb cracked and broke, releasing Raichu, and Brazen, who's body was glowing white and growing bigger. Finally, the glowing stopped and Brazen opened up its new wings and fired a Flamethrower from its mouth, burning the Acid to nothing but smoke.

Alicia opened her eyes and looked at the Pokémon in front of her that was once her Charmeleon. In front of her stood a large lizard-like Pokémon that was light orange in color. It stood at about 5 feet, and its huge tail lay on the ground, a fire burning at the tip like the previous evolutions. However, on its head, the one horn on Charmeleon's head had grown into two, and on its back, there was a set of orange and blue wings. "Wow, Brazen. You… evolved!" Brazen looked at its Trainer and gave her a thumbs-up. Alicia took out her Pokédex. **"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything."** "Oh, thank you, Brazen!" she called, jumping into its arms and hugging her Pokémon. Agena cleared her throat.

"I'd hate to spoil this moment, but I think I might _puke_." she said. "Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Vileplume pointed its flower at Brazen, and the Flame Pokémon put Alicia down.

"Brazen, Flamethrower now!" Alicia called. Brazen opened its mouth and fired a huge red-orange flame at Vileplume, frying it and making it faint. Agena gasped, and Thorad laughed.

"Serves you right!" he said. She started angrily at him.

"We're on the same team, moron." she yelled. "Now, attack that Charizard and take down the other two!"

"Whatevs, man." he said, shrugging. "Marowak, use Bone Club on Charizard!" Marowak started running towards Brazen, gripping the bone in its hand. The Charizard opened its mouth and fired a Flamethrower on Marowak, but it started spinning the club it was holding, deflecting the attack. However, Brazen opened its mouth again and this time the flame on its tail started to glow white. "It's preparing a lame Fire-type attack. Hit it with Headbutt!" Suddenly, Brazen faced Marowak and fired a white beam of light at Marowak, blasting it and making it faint, much to Thorad's surprise. Alicia looked at Brazen with surprise and confusion.

"Alicia, I think that was a SolarBeam attack!" Amber said. Alicia smiled.

"Wow, Brazen. You learned a variety of attacks, huh?" she asked her Pokémon, smiling. The Charizard nodded and smiled. Agena and Thorad recalled their Pokémon and looked at them with anger.

"Alright, no more playing nice." Agena said, and both of them took out Poké Balls.

"There's no need for that, Agena." a voice behind them said. Walking up the stairs was none other than Giovanni himself.

"Giovanni, sir!" both admins said at once, standing up straight and saluting him.

"I can take it from here, you two." he said. Both of them bowed and stepped back. Giovanni walked forward and stood in the middle of where Agena and Thorad were standing during the battle. "Ah, Volkner. Nice to see you again." Volkner scoffed.

"I would say the same, but I hate you." he snapped back. Giovanni ignored his comment and turned to face Alicia.

"And I don't think we ever introduced each other." he said. "But you know who I am and I know who you are." He turned his eyes towards Amber. "And _you_ as well, daughter of Lance, the Master Dragon-type Trainer of the Elite Four." Alicia and Volkner looked at her and she blushed, but tried to hide it.

"You must be the head of Team Rocket!" she yelled. Giovanni nodded.

"Yes, indeed I am." he said. He turned towards Volkner, and looked at Raichu, Brazen, and Mightyena with great interest. "I might have mentioned this in the past, but I used to be the Gym Leader in Viridian City. I was the strongest Gym Leader in the Kanto region, until one day when the world found out I was the leader of Team Rocket. At once, the Pokémon League administration kicked me out of the Gym and tried to have me arrested." Giovanni looked up to see if the three were paying attention, then continued. "I made myself disappear for three years, all the while concocting a scheme that will finally allow Team Rocket to not only take over the Kanto and Johto region, but the whole world!"

"You're insane!" Alicia yelled. Agena took out a Poké Ball, but Giovanni put his hand out.

"Though _you_ may see it as insanity, _I_ see it as my life's goal coming to a close." he said.

"Enough of the chatter, Giovanni, what do you want with us? Was it you that had Agena lead us here?" Volkner asked. Giovanni smirked.

"Indeed. I propose a battle, an unofficial Gym Battle, if you will." Giovanni said. "The rules are simple. All of you versus me, I use three Pokémon, and all of you use one… unless I change the rules." Volkner looked at Alicia and Amber, who nodded at him.

"Fine, you have yourself a battle, Giovanni."

* * *

Sorry, I lied about the Mewthree battle. Well, not really, I just don't have enough room for the upcoming battle in this chapter. Just be happy, this chapter, just the chapter, was 12 pages long (!), not including my babbling. And sorry about the wait, but I'm sure this chapter was worth it! I'll respond to the reviews now:

**Nianque: **

That wasn't how I was going to have it… but I think you just gave me an idea. Thank you! Also, quick question, who do you like better, Agena or Thorad. They'll have something to do with your Oc, so please respond!

**Delano: **

I know that Mewthree is a bit overused, but I'm doing my own interpretation of it. Plus, I needed Giovanni to do _something_ evil, right? And I don't think that my story is going by too fast, in fact, I think that 44 Chapters is kinda long. When I started this story, I meant for it to be about 50 chapters, but it might be longer than that. We'll see how it turns out in the end, okay?

**kumquatmelody: **

Thanks for the correction, and I don't think you're annoyingly critical. It's an error, I _want_ people to find my errors. Unfortunately, I don't know how to edit my chapters without taking them off. I'm glad you like my battles, because I find them too short for my taste and I always end up not liking them too much. Although the battle with Erika was excellent in my opinion. The Sinnoh anime is alright. I like the Gym Leader battles, but some of the things they do is really dumb. I mean really, why give Ambipom away to a Ping-Ponger! 'Because Ping-Pong was its dream.' Well, wasn't contests its dream at the beginning of the saga, and that's why Dawn got it? Anyways, now I'm babbling.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Lol, why do you hate Agena? I bet you hate her more in this chapter as well, lmao. And about the Sinnoh saga, I just counted on Serebii, and it's been 33 episodes so far. They need to hurry up, they are taking _so_ long to get to Sunyshore City. And with the Parasect thing, I based Julia's Pokémon off the Trainer in G/S/C, she has a Parasect, so that's why I chose it. Plus, the name suited her, since the anime didn't give her a name.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

I tried to find Diamond and Pearl on Mangafox, but it is very confusing. If you have a link, could you send it to me? I tried to find the manga online, and I found a website, but the thing gave me 40 viruses (I'm not kidding, it really did) that I cleaned out with my anti-virus software. Have you defeated Karen yet? I think Will is the hardest in G/S/C. Unfortunately, once Volkner battles in the Pokemon League, then the story will be over, but I plan on doing a story for the Johto region (Bonus Chapter 2), and maybe Hoenn and Sinnoh after… What's your favorite region, maybe I can start a story on that if you want?

Alright, a couple more things before I go. First, I put tons of sprites I made on Deviantart, including Venta, the Main characters in the Team Rocket uniforms from this chapter, and Artemis (remember her?). Check 'em out if you want. Also, I really would like to change the name of this fanfic, so any suggestions would be awesome. For the preview, I'm sure you all ready know what it is, but if you don't… Volkner vs. Mewthree (this time for reals!). Okay, that's it. Thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	47. Mewthree

_Yes, I'm so excited for this chapter, I don't even have anything much to say! Let's just skip to the chapter, and I'll put down my babbling for below!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters or contents. The Oc's belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**Chapter 45**

"Alright, Giovanni, let's go." Volkner said. "I'll take you down first." Giovanni shook his head and held out his hand.

"I have a special place for you. I want to save the best for last." he said, smirking. Suddenly, they heard the pitter-patter of paws, and Giovanni's Persian sat down next to its master, curling up and going to sleep. Alicia stepped forward.

"My Brazen and I will go first!" Alicia said. Amber walked up to her and but her hand on her shoulder.

"You should let me go first, Alicia." she said. Alicia shook her head.

"Nah, your Pokémon is still weak from the battle against Team Rocket. Brazen just evolved, so it has energy to spare." she replied. Amber seemed to think it over, then nodded. "Go, Brazen!" Her Charizard roared and walked forward, making the floor shake slightly as it walked forward. Giovanni smirked.

"Against your Fire-type, I choose Cloyster." he said, taking a Poké Ball out of his suit pocket and opening it up without tossing it. A large Pokémon that looked like a giant shell with horns everywhere came out. "Cloyster." it said, smiling evilly. The smirk made it look like it was perfect for Team Rocket.

"Boss, you should know-" Thorad said.

"Shut up, Thorad." Giovanni said. "I don't want to know about any of their strategies." Thorad sighed and Giovanni faced the battlefield. "Use Icicle Spear." Cloyster jumped into the air and fired multiple icicles from its body at Brazen.

"Brazen, melt them all with Flamethrower!" Alicia called. Brazen opened its mouth and fired a stream of fire out of its mouth, turning the icicles into puddles on the floor. "Now, use Dragon Rage!" Charizard opened its mouth and fired a ball of fire at Cloyster.

"Iron Defense." Giovanni said quickly. Cloyster closed its shell quickly, and the fireball hit the shell, seeming to do nothing. Cloyster opened its shell and smirked at Brazen.

"Wow, amazing." Amber said.

"Cloysters are known for their high Defensive power. They are really hard to attack, since it can go into its shell like that." Volkner said.

"All right, that didn't work..." Alicia mumbled. However, before she could call out an attack, Giovanni spoke up.

"Icicle Spear." he said again. And, like last time, Cloyster fired spear shaped icicles at Brazen.

"Melt them with Flamethrower!" Alicia called. Brazen opened its mouth and fired another stream of red-orange flames at the ice spears, melting them. "Now, let's try a Dragon Claw attack!" Brazen's claws started to glow light green and started to fly towards Cloyster.

"Cloyster, Protect." Giovanni called. Cloyster closed its shell again, but this time it became outlined in blue. When Brazen swung its claws, they bounced off, sending Brazen back. "Now, rapid fire Icicle Spear." Cloyster fired spear-like icicles from its body without even opening its shell, aiming in all directions.

"When will you learn?" Alicia smirked. "Melt them down, Brazen!" Brazen opened its mouth and did what it was told, melting all the icicles and turning them into puddles on the tile, until the battlefield got completely covered in water. Giovanni smirked.

"Now, Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" Cloyster fired two light blue beams from the large horns on its shell and shot it towards Charizard's feet.

"Brazen, Fly!" Alicia called. Brazen opened up its wings and flew into the sky, but only having so much room to fly in since they were in a building. The Ice Beams hit the wet floor and froze it, the ice spreading until all of the water soaked tiles on the battlefield was frozen. Alicia looked at the ground and gasped. "Oh no, what have I done! He _wanted_ me to melt the Icicle Spears, that's why he kept using it!" Giovanni smirked.

"Cloyster don't move very well on land, but they can move pretty well if they slip and slide, being part Ice-type." he said. Alicia smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll have to melt the ice." she said. "Brazen, melt it away, and take Cloyster with it!" However, before Brazen could open its mouth, Giovanni called out an attack.

"Spike Cannon." he said. Cloyster closed its shell and started to glow white. It then fired multiple white darts at Brazen, making it fall to the ground. Not having enough room to catch itself using its wings, Brazen had to land on the ground. But, when Brazen landed on the ground, it started to slip around, not used to being on the ice. Cloyster, however, began to glide on the ice towards Brazen.

"Brazen, it's coming! It's coming!" Alicia yelled. Brazen got up and tried to run, but started running in place due to the ice.

"Use Clamp." Giovanni said. Cloyster jumped up and landed on Brazen, closing its shell over the beginning of its tail. Charizard roared loudly and started to fly into the air, shaking its tail to get Cloyster off.

"Oh, no! Oh no, now what?" Alicia said, starting to panic. "Slam it into the ground!" Charizard turned around in the air and flipped around coming down to smash Cloyster into the ground.

"Finish with Explosion." Giovanni said calmly. Cloyster started to glow white, and as soon as Charizard was about to smash Cloyster into the ground, Cloyster exploded, making smoke go everywhere.

"Brazen!" Alicia called. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge hole in the floor, and many Team Rocket members were looking up through the hole from the third basement. One poor grunt got crushed underneath the rubble. Brazen was on the ground next to the hole, fainted, as well as Giovanni's Cloyster who was also fainted. Giovanni recalled Cloyster as Alicia ran up to her Charizard. "You did good, Brazen, but we'll have to work on your attacks some." she said, putting it into its Poké Ball. Giovanni, his Persian, who had awaken by the Explosion attack, and the two admins behind him moved over a couple feet to make room for a new battlefield, seeing how the old one was crumbled on top of a poor grunt who just happened to walk underneath it when the ceiling above him exploded. Amber walked up to Alicia.

"Will your Charizard be okay?" she asked. Alicia nodded.

"A quick visit to the Pokémon Center and he'll be fine." she said, smiling at her. Giovanni chuckled slightly. "What's so funny, creep?"

"There's a rule I forgot to mention." he said. "If I win, you have to hand over every single one of your Pokémon." Alicia and Amber gasped.

"No, you can't do that, you creepy cheater!" Amber shouted.

"You have already battled one of my Pokémon, you have no choice." Giovanni said. He snapped his fingers and Agena and Thorad threw three Poké Balls, one was Agena's Muk, and the other two was Thorad's Weezing and Houndoom. Muk crawled over to the staircase leading upstairs, Weezing floated over to the staircase leading downstairs, and Houndoom blocked the hallway going to the south. They were trapped. "The only way you're leaving is if you defeat me." Amber grunted and stepped forward.

"Fine, I'm about to make the score a tie anyhow, and Volkner can defeat your final Pokémon." she said. Giovanni smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that…" he mumbled to himself as Amber pointed to the battlefield, and looked at her Mightyena.

"Mightyena, sic 'em, boy." she called. Mightyena stepped out in front of her and started to growl. Giovanni closed his eyes and took out a Poké Ball from his jacket pocket. He opened it up, releasing the Golem from the Silph Co.

"Careful, Amber!" Volkner called. "This is his destruction Pokémon." _You have no idea what destruction is, my friend._ Giovanni thought as he opened his eyes and awaited for his opponent's attack.

"I'll be fine, Volkner." she said, smirking. "Mightyena, use Iron Tail!" Mightyena's tail started to glow white and it ran at Golem.

"Golem, Rock Throw." Giovanni said. Golem jumped into the air, dodging Mightyena's attack and landing on it hard. Mightyena cried out in pain as the Megaton Pokémon landed on it.

"Mightyena! Are you alright?" Amber called. "C'mon, throw it off and use Iron Tail!" Mightyena got up quickly and Golem went flying through the air. Mightyena then jumped into the air and hit Golem with its still-glowing tail. The huge Pokémon fell to the floor, cracking it some. "Now Mightyena, let's wrap this one up with another Iron Tail attack!"

"Rollout attack." Giovanni said. Golem pulled its arms and legs into its shell, making it look like a big boulder, and it started rolling towards Amber's Mightyena with great speed and power.

"Mightyena, dodge it now!" Amber called. Mightyena jumped into the air to dodge Golem's Rollout. However, Giovanni smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Golem's legs popped out, making it fling into the air and slam into Mightyena like a catapult.

"Finish with Rock Throw." Giovanni said calmly. Golem came out of its shell and seemed to push forward. It fell to the ground stomach-first, landing on Mightyena. The poor Pokémon struggled, but eventually collapsed and fainted. Golem got up and walked slowly over back to its master.

"Mightyena!" Amber called, running over to her Pokémon. The Pokémon whined and she hugged it. "You need a nice, long rest, okay?" she asked it, recalling it. She stared at Giovanni with anger.

"It's too bad you're not as strong as your father." he said. "Otherwise, it would have been more fun."

"You know what would be more fun?" Amber asked. "If I rip out your skull!" she screamed, getting up to run at him, but Agena and Thorad blocked her way.

"Don't be ridiculous." Giovanni said, looking at Volkner. "Go back with the others, I'm looking forward to _this_ battle." Volkner took off the black beret on his head and threw it onto the ground, walking up to the battlefield where Amber stood.

"Stay with Alicia." he said. "I'll take this guy down." Giovanni snickered.

"Confident, aren't you?" he asked. Volkner looked at the Team Rocket leader.

"I could say the same about you." he said, taking out a Poké Ball. "Octillery, go!" Volkner threw the Poké Ball, releasing the red octopus Pokémon. _My Water-type should be able to beat his Rock-type._

"Golem, Tackle attack." Giovanni called. Golem pulled into its shell and started rolling towards Octillery.

"Octillery, Water Gun!" Volkner called. Octillery shot a stream of water out of its mouth at Golem, making it jump back with fright. "Bubblebeam!" Octillery then fired multiple light blue bubbles from its mouth at Golem, hitting it every time. "Finish it with Aurora Beam!" Octillery jumped into the air and fired a rainbow colored blast from its mouth at Golem, hitting it and making it faint. Volkner smiled and looked at Giovanni.

"That wasn't too tough." he said. "You must have something up your sleeve, otherwise, you would not have lost so easily." Giovanni recalled his Golem and smirked at Volkner, which sent chills down his spine.

"You are correct." he said. "The rules have now changed. You may use any Pokémon you want, at any time. You can even use _more_ than one at a time." Giovanni looked at Amber and Alicia. "The other participants may also be allowed to enter as well." Volkner narrowed his eyes.

"You're awfully confident. What could possibly defeat all three of our Pokémon at once?" he asked. Giovanni smirked again.

"I'm glad you asked." he said, taking out a purple Poké Ball from his jacket pocket. The Poké Ball was purple, with two large pink bubbles on the sides, and a small white 'M' in the middle, right above the button.

"A Master ball?" Volkner shouted. Giovanni smirked.

"Yes, Thorad here managed to find this one in a dusty old box somewhere when we took over Silph Co. It was just a prototype, but it works just as well as the real thing." Giovanni said. "Now, allow me to introduce you all to a new friend of mine!" Giovanni threw the Master ball and it burst open, releasing a white light. When the light faded, there was a white and purple Pokémon floating in the air. It was a large, strange-looking Pokémon that Volkner had never seen before. Its head was gray, and it had two horns that stuck up from under its face. Its head stretched out behind it, and its face was purple, with one green line that rose from its chin. It had its eyes closed as it floated in the air. Its body was skinny, but kinda large. On for its right arm, it had two tentacles that moved around, one was purple, and the other was white. The other arm was large, and it looked the creature's right arm, but pressed together and bigger, flatter. Its legs were skinny and came down into a point, and on its kneecaps were purple spikes. A large purple tail came out from behind it. The creature then opened its eyes and looked at Volkner with piercing red eyes.

"W-what is that thing?" Volkner called. He twisted his head towards Alicia. "Alicia, Pokédex!" She nodded, her skin pale as though she had seen a ghost, and took out her Pokédex. **"Pokemon unknown. No available data."** "Pokemon unknown?" Volkner called. Giovanni smirked.

"No, you won't find _this_ Pokémon in any Pokédex." he said. Amber gasped.

"Mewtwo?" she called.

"Not quite, little lady." Giovanni said. "_This_ Pokémon is the plan I was concocting for three years. This... is _Mewthree_!" As seeming to respond to its name, Mewthree called out in a strange call that Volkner seemed to hear in his head. Alicia and Amber looked at Mewthree with fear and terror in their eyes. "This is the reason why for the past month, I've been sending my agents throughout the Kanto region. You see, my plan first started when Mewtwo destroyed the old Team Rocket Headquarters all those years ago. The only thing that survived was me and my Persian here. Or so I thought.

"I happened to be looking at the ruins quickly before the police arrived when I saw the design plans for Mewtwo and a blood sample from it. The vile had broken, but there was one quart of blood left, enough to start out with. And so, for three years, I rebuilt Team Rocket, and eventually, I asked Agena to go to Mt. Moon to retrieve a fossil fragment of some sorts. Luckily, she came back with not a fragment, but a whole fossil, and Omanyte fossil if you will. With that, I had my scientists bring it back to life so they could create a clone of Mewtwo with the DNA I had collected three years ago. However, something went wrong, and the clone was deformed, small, and it died within 5 minutes.

"That was when I saw on the television that reports of the DNA Pokémon Deoxys had been seen in the Kanto region. Agena and her team attacked Deoxys while Thorad retrieved a Cubone from the Pokémon Tower, so we could use its skull for more DNA experiments. Agena came back, not with Deoxys, but with a fragment of the crystal in its stomach, and a rock with some of its blood on it. My scientists went straight to work, morphing the blood cells of the Mewtwo DNA I had with the new Deoxys DNA, and thus, Mewthree was created.

"However, further research showed that Deoxys has the ability to morph into four forms at will: Its Normal Forme that it is in when not battling, its Attack Forme, which makes it more powerful, its Defense Forme, which gives it astonishing defensive power, and finally the Speed Forme, which makes Deoxys unbelievably fast. Since we had already created Mewthree, we could not give it the ability to change forms, but we added to its power, giving it all four forms at once, plus the power of Mew and Mewtwo!" Volkner stared at the creature and it looked around the room, taking in the scenery. "Obviously, I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Mewtwo, so I went to Silph Co. to get a Master ball."

"That's what you've been working on the whole time?" Amber asked. "A mix between Deoxys, Mew, and Mewtwo?"

"That's right. And now the time has come to test its battling abilities." Giovanni called. Volkner widened his eyes.

"Octillery, use Charge Beam!" Volkner called. Octillery's body sparkled with electricity and it fired a beam of electricity from its mouth at Mewthree.

"Mewthree, Psychic attack." Giovanni said. Mewthree's eyes started to glow blue, and the tentacles wrapped together, formed a hand and held it out. The Charge Beam suddenly stopped in midair. "Excellent, Mewthree! Now, send it back." Mewthree opened its eyes wider and the electric attack turned around and blasted Octillery. The attack exploded and send Octillery blasting past Alicia and Amber, just missing them by inches, and smashing it against the wall.

"Octillery!" Volkner called. Giovanni laughed evilly.

"Yes, Mewthree. Your powers are even more advanced than I thought." he said. Agena and Thorad stared wide-eyed at the creature their boss brought out. Volkner recalled his Octillery.

"Raichu, Luxray, Electivire!" Volkner called, throwing his Poké Balls.

"Butterfree, Brazen, Murkrow!" Alicia shouted.

"Espeon, Swablu, go!" Amber called. At once, all 8 Pokémon came out in front of Volkner and stared at Mewthree, as though they could sense its power. Giovanni laughed again.

"Yes, that's it! Bring out all your Pokémon so Team Rocket can steal them!" he yelled. "Mewthree, attack!" Mewthree brought its tentacles together and a yellow orb started to gather in between it.

"Look out, that's Zap Cannon!" Volkner called as it released the orb at the Pokémon.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Alicia called.

"You too, Espeon!" Amber shouted. Butterfree's and Espeon's eyes started to glow light blue and the yellow electric ball stopped in mid air, but started to push back and forth. Mewthree was using Confusion as well, trying to push the ball at them while Butterfree and Espeon tried to stop it.

"Electivire, Thunderbolt! Luxray, Raichu, Charge Beam!" Volkner called. All three of Volkner's Pokémon fired an electrical blast from their bodies at Mewthree. Mewthree's eyes widened, exploding the Zap Cannon attack and it crouched together, creating a indigo Barrier attack around it, stopping the attacks in their tracks. "Alicia, Psychic-types are weak against Bug and Dark-type attacks!"

"Got it! Butterfree, Silver Wind, and Murkrow, Night Shade attack!" Alicia called. Butterfree's wings flashed white and it started flapping its wings, releasing a wind filled with silver crescents in it at Mewthree, while Murkrow fired black beams out of its eyes at the creature.

"Teleport, Mewthree!" Giovanni called. Mewthree started to glow white, then disappeared as soon as the attacks were about to hit it, blasting through the ceiling. Suddenly, it reappeared behind Butterfree and Murkrow. "Let's Wrap this up." Giovanni said, smirking. Mewthree's tentacles whipped out to grab Butterfree in one and Murkrow in the other. It then started to squeeze, making the Pokémon cry out in pain.

"Swablu, Dragon Rush now!" Amber called. Swablu's body became surrounded in a blue bubble and it started to fly at Mewthree. However, Mewthree turned around and whipped Butterfree and Murkrow at Swablu, hurting all three Pokémon at once. It then fired yellow stars from its hand, hitting all three of them and making them faint. "Oh, no, my baby!" Amber shouted, catching her Swablu as the Pokémon floated down. "That thing is _way_ too powerful."

"That's exactly how it's _suppose_ to be, my dear!" Giovanni called, laughing again.

"Electivire, Giga Impact!" Volkner shouted. "Luxray, Hyper Beam! Raichu, Charge Beam!"

"Espeon, lift Electivire into the air and shoot it at Mewthree now!" Amber called. Espeon's eyes started to glow light blue as a purple and yellow orb appeared around Volkner's Electivire. The orb rose into the air and shot at Mewthree. Luxray opened its mouth and fired a orange beam at it, and Raichu fired a beam of electricity at it.

"Mewthree, Mirror Coat, then Counter." Giovanni said calmly. Mewthree's body became surrounded in a purple aura, and when the Hyper Beam and Charge Beam got in close range of it, the two beams turned around and blasted Luxray and Raichu. Then, the aura color changed from purple to orange, and it slammed into Electivire, sending the yellow Pokémon smashing into the ground. Volkner looked around. On the ground were either hurt Pokemon, or Alicia and Amber taking care of their hurt Pokémon. The only Pokémon standing was her Espeon, and just like that, Mewthree fired a black beam from its hand at it, making it faint. _Jolteon won't be able to defeat it all by itself. What are we going to do?_ "Alright Mewthree, all of their Pokémon are down, now… attack the Trainers! Hyper Beam!" Mewthree turned and faced Volkner, then a orange orb started to form in front of its face.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash in the roof, and a black ball shot from the ceiling and collided with the Hyper Beam, making it explode. Through the smoke, Volkner could see a humanoid figure with a large tail float in through a hole in the roof. The hole led outside. The creature floated downward, revealing itself. It was white and purple, and looked a lot like Mewthree, except less mutant-like. "Mewtwo…" Amber said mostly to herself, but Alicia and Volkner could hear her as well. Mewtwo looked at all the injured Pokémon on the ground, then at Volkner, Alicia and Amber.

_Are you all alright?_ it asked them using telepathy. Volkner stared at Mewtwo with wide eyes, as did Alicia and Amber, but nodded slowly. _I'm sorry I cannot heal your Pokémon, I do not have those abilities._ Mewtwo then turned to look at Mewthree and Giovanni.

"Ah, Mewtwo." Giovanni said. "I was _expecting_ to see you here."

_What is this thing? It says it recognizes me._ Mewtwo said to Giovanni.

"That is because I have created it from _your_ DNA, my friend." Giovanni responded. Mewtwo looked at Mewthree, then back to Giovanni.

_You are not my friend._ Mewtwo thought. _You control _it_ like you wanted to control _me_._

"Yes, except _this one _obeys me." he said. "Mewthree knows that without me, it wouldn't be alive."

_Maybe it would have been better if it _hadn't _been created._ Mewtwo said.

"But it _was_, and here we are." Giovanni said, smirking. "I know what you're thinking, and no, it is nothing like you. It is far more powerful than you will ever be. Mewthree, attack!"

_We shall see about that._ Mewtwo said, and charged at Mewthree. It swung its arm and released a crescent blade of purple energy at Mewthree.

"Mewthree, Iron Defense!" Giovanni shouted. Mewthree crouched together and its body seemed to shine, and the Psycho Cut broke when it hit the creature. "Now, use Swift!" Mewthree held out its hand and fired multiple yellow stars from it at Mewtwo. A blue barrier appeared around Mewtwo and the stars disintegrated when they hit it. Mewtwo then put its hands together and fired a black Shadow Ball at Mewthree. "Psycho Boost!" Giovanni called. Mewthree put its hands together in front of it and a multicolored orb of energy appeared in between them. It then launched it at the Shadow Ball, but the Shadow Ball was stronger and broke through, hitting Mewthree. It then put its arm out and fired yellow stars from it, each hitting the dazed Mewthree.

_Your specimen is flawed._ Mewtwo thought to Giovanni. Suddenly, Mewthree appeared through the ceiling, its head glowing blue and slammed it into Mewtwo, sending him spiraling to the ground. Volkner turned towards Alicia and Amber.

"We have to at least _try _to help it!" Volkner said, recalling his Pokémon and taking out his Jolteon's Poké Ball. Alicia and Amber nodded, also taking out a Poké Ball. "Jolteon, go!"

"Go Wingull!"

"Go Houndoom!" Jolteon, Wingull, and Houndoom came out of their balls and out onto the field as Mewtwo shot out of the ground and charged at Mewthree, covered in a purple and yellow orb.

"Boss! This whole place is falling apart!" Agena yelled to Giovanni. "Maybe you should call back so that we all don't die!"

"Shut up Agena! Don't tell me what to do!" Giovanni snapped. "Mewthree, Spikes attack!" Agena looked at her Boss with surprise, then anger as Mewthree swung its large tentacle and shot yellow spikes out at Mewtwo, who dodged them and hit the newer Mew with its Giga Impact. Mewthree started to plummet to the ground and Mewtwo floated above it, putting its arms to the side of it and charging up a Shadow Ball. "Oh no…" Giovanni said. He looked over and saw Thorad's Weezing. "Use Confusion on Weezing!"

"Excuse me?" Thorad shouted. Mewthree's eyes started to glow light blue and it tossed Weezing at Mewtwo as it fired the Shadow Ball, hitting it and making it faint. Thorad look at Giovanni with surprise, then anger.

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Volkner called. Jolteon's fur grew spiky, and it shot yellow pins from it at Mewthree.

"Wingull, Water Pulse!" Alicia shouted. A ball of blue energy formed in front of Wingull's beak and it fired it at Mewthree as well.

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" Amber shouted, as Houndoom fired a beam of dark circles at the opponent. The attacks caught Mewthree off guard, but Mewthree easily dodged them. Mewtwo, however, took the advantage and blasted it with a Swift attack. Giovanni looked at Volkner, Alicia and Amber and growled.

"You will _not_ interfere!" he shouted, taking out a Poké Ball. "Rhydon, get rid of them now!" he called, releasing his Rhydon, which started charging towards Volkner and the gang. Suddenly there was a flash of light.

"Vileplume, Petal Dance now!" Agena shouted. Suddenly, Rhydon was hit by a barrage of pink petals, which instantly caused it to faint. Giovanni turned his head to look at Agena.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted, veins popping out of his head.

"Realizing who the _real _bad guy is." she said. Giovanni growled again and started reaching for another Poké Ball. "Muk, Disable attack now!" Agena's Muk appeared out of nowhere and its eyes started to glow light blue, and Giovanni stopped moving.

"S-stop this, Agena!" he said. "This is what we've been working on for the past 3 years!" Agena gave him a dirty look.

"We? Don't you mean _you_, you selfish bastard!" she shouted. "Vileplume, Petal Dance at Mewthree! Muk, fire your Fire Blast at it!"

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Volkner called.

"Wingull, Water Pulse!"

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" Amber shouted.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Thorad called. His Houndoom jumped next to Volkner's Jolteon and blasted a fire attack at Mewthree. "Sorry Boss, but if you hurt my Pokémon, I'll hurt yours."

"You will not!" Giovanni shouted, still frozen from Muk's Disable attack. "Persian, Slash attack!" In a blink of an eye, the sleeping Persian jumped up and jumped at Thorad's Houndoom, claws extended, ready to kill.

"Raichu, Charge Beam!" Volkner shouted, throwing its Poké Ball. Raichu appeared out of the ball and fired an electric blast at the Persian, frying it. The Pokémon most likely had not a lot of experience in battle, otherwise it could have easily dodged it. "Fire your attacks again!"

"Attack!" Alicia, Amber, Agena, and Thorad all shouted at the same time. Along the line each Pokémon fired their attack at Mewthree: Raichu, Jolteon, Wingull, Amber's Houndoom, Vileplume, Muk, and Thorad's Houndoom. When Mewthree saw the attacks coming towards it, it used its Barrier attack. However, Mewtwo's eyes started to glow light blue and it took control of the attacks, each of them hitting the Barrier and starting to spiraling around it.

_Keep firing your attacks! I cannot defeat it on my own!_ Mewtwo called to the Pokémon. Giovanni started laughing, still stuck in the position of trying to grab a Poké Ball from the inside pocket of his suit.

"That's a good plan, Mewtwo, but how are you going to finish off Mewthree if you're using Psychic to control the attacks? Once you lose power, I'm going to tell Mewthree to finish you off once and for all!" Suddenly, a pink orb appeared from a hole in the roof, and the orb faded, and in its place was a small pink Pokémon that looked like a cute little cat… that floats. "W-what? It's M-Mew!" Giovanni yelled. Mew's eyes started to glow light blue and it floated next to Mewtwo. "Mew Mewmew Mew Mewmew." it said to Mewtwo.

_Alright. _Mewtwo said. _Let's do this!_ With Mew using Psychic on the attacks as well, the attacks started to spiral much faster around Mewthree's Barrier, and the creature started looking around, trying to find a way to escape. With their eyes still glowing light blue, both Mews put their hands next to each other, and created a large blue orb, an Aura Sphere attack. They both cried out as they launched the large orb at Mewthree, and when the orb made contact with all the attacks and Mewthree, it exploded, making the whole place rumble. Giovanni yelled as the ceiling and floors started to collapse.

"We have to get out of here now!" Agena yelled. Mew floated down next to the group and Pokémon. "Mew Mew Mew." it said, and started to close its eyes. Volkner suddenly felt the need to close his eyes and did, blacking out.

o 0 o

When Volkner opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. In front of him was a building that looked burned and destroyed. Around him were Alicia and Amber, who were still unconscious, as well as their Pokémon. There were many Wartortle and Blastoise using their Water Gun to try and put out the remainder of what looked like a huge fire. There was also yellow caution tape all around the perimeter of the Rocket Game Corner. Agena, Thorad and their Pokémon were not in sight. A Growlithe ran up to Volkner and started to bark. Officer Jenny turned around and noticed Volkner starting to sit up. "You're awake!" she called. "Get Nurse Joy and have her check this guy. The others will probably wake up soon as well!" She turned towards him and smiled nicely. "Do you remember your name, sir? What you were doing in there?" Volkner's memory was a little fuzzy, but he remembered everything.

"G-Giovanni? What happened to Giovanni?" Volkner asked. Officer Jenny frowned.

"We managed to capture and arrest all the members of Team Rocket, with the exception of Giovanni and the two admins 'Agena and Thorad' it says on here. They all managed to escape. This is the fourth time Giovanni has escaped from the law." she said. Nurse Joy walked up to Volkner and took off his blue jacket. _Blue jacket?_ Volkner thought. _Last time I remember, I was wearing a Team Rocket outfit. _Across the sky, a pink creature shot across the sky, stopping briefly to wave its little pink arm at Volkner. Then, Volkner looked at the Celadon Dept. Building way off in the distance was a small gray and purple dot.

_Please, tell no officials about me._ Mewtwo said in his head.

_Mewtwo, what happened?_ Volkner asked him in his mind. _Did you defeat Mewthree?_

_Yes, Mew and I defeated and destroyed Mewthree, and left no evidence that it was ever created. And before you ask, your original clothes were my idea, so you did not get taken into custody. Mew found your clothes and objects in the box on the first floor. They are in your pockets. As for me, it is time for me to go. As a Legendary Pokémon, I am always to be on the run. _Mewtwo said, and the gray and purple dot rose into the air and sped off. Meanwhile, Alicia and Amber's eyes started to flutter open.

* * *

Yay! That was an awesome and long chapter. This chapter was 13 pages long! I put up the Mewthree sprite on Deviantart, take a look, because it's wicked cool. Anyways, I've been forgetting to mention the Oc's in the chapters, so the Oc's in this chapter are: **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, my Oc's Agena, Thorad, and Mewthree, and **Ein Storm**'s Oc Amber. This chapter came out excellent in my opinion, the battles were nice and long. And sorry about the wait, but this chapter was probably worth it!

On another note, I want to thank **Eon Penumbra** for giving me an excellent title for the story. Thank you so much for it. Okay, now for the reviews:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Aw man, Annie and Oakley! I forgot about them. They were awesome, too bad I can't redo it. Oh well, Butch and Cassidy are pretty cool, plus funny. Better than Jessie and James, who annoy me so much. And yes, I hate fillers. They get very annoying. Just like the Johto League Saga, so much fillers…

**Nianque:**

I hoped you liked the idea you pitched in. :) Anyways, your Oc will be appearing next chapter, so look forward to that!

**Ein Storm:**

You're welcome. Amber was definitely a better character than I thought she was going to be. You can look forward to not only seeing her next chapter, but during the Pokémon League as well. Volkner didn't kick Giovanni's butt, but Mewtwo sure did!

**Eon Penumbra:**

Thank you so much for the title. It's awesome, and I would never have thought of it. Thanks again.

**Delano:**

What's a Falcon Punch? I know it's Captain Falcon's signature attack in the Super Smash Bros Games, but not much else.

Okay guys, that's it! Next chapter, Volkner and Alicia go down Cycling Road to get to Fuchsia City… but it has a twist. One of the old Team Rocket admins appear again, as an ex-Team Rocket member. Which one? You have a 50% chance of getting it right? Okay guys, thanks for reading/reviewing! See you next chapter!


	48. Another Encounter

_I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I've gotten positive comments so far, so I guess you did. I've been hearing some rumors lately, but I'll mention them down at the bottom of the screen so everyone can read it. So, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I cannot own Pokémon. There, I said it! Now leave me alone and let me sulk by myself!

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"So Giovanni, Agena, _and_ Thorad escaped without a trace!" Alicia yelled. They were sitting in the Pokémon Center in Celadon City. Luckily, none of them had serious injuries, just a couple cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing Nurse Joy's bandages and Chansey's Heal Bell couldn't fix. They had been there for about a day. They spent the night there since Nurse Joy wanted to triple check all of their Pokémon for injuries. They stayed at the Police Station for 3 hours though, individually being interviewed about the scene that happened. Volkner told Alicia and Amber about what Mewtwo said, and they understood.

"Well, at least Mewthree is gone." Amber said, painting her nails pink. "And hopefully, we won't be hearing from Giovanni for a long, long time." Alicia sunk in her seat.

"Yeah…" she said. Suddenly, her PokéGear went off, and she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Alicia, baby? You're alive! Oh, thank god!" Ms. Lindel's voice said. "I just saw on the news about your encounter with Team Rocket. You have to tell me everything! Are you alright? What about your Pokémon? Is that a band-aid over your eyebrow? Do you have brain trauma!"

"Mom, Mom, I'm alright." Alicia said, looking around. "I'll tell you everything, just let me get up to my room." She got up and started walking down the hallway while her Mom jabbered on asking if she was alright. Amber gasped and stood up, putting the nail polish in her purse.

"Oh, I have to call Dad. Excuse me, Volkner!" Amber said, getting up and rushing over to the video phones. Volkner sighed. _Well, I guess I'll call the Gym and see how everything is going._ he thought, getting up and making _his_ way over to the video phones.

"Hello, Sunyshore Gym, Zachery speaking." the phone said as the image of Zachery's face appeared on the screen. "Ah, Volkner. It's been a while since I've even heard from you. I take it your enjoying your vacation?"

"This is definitely _not_ a vacation, Zachery. You would be saying the same thing if you were in my shoes right now." he said. Zachery chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, collecting Gym Badges is _really_ hard." he said. Volkner took out his badge case.

"It really is, I'm beat, and so are my Pokémon." Volkner said, flashing him the badges inside.

"Wow, seven already?" he said. "It's only been two weeks since you left here!" Volkner nodded his head.

"I know, the Gyms are really close together in this region." Volkner said. "But it's worth it. I've been noticing a difference in the strength in my team. They've really powered up. So, how's the Gym Leader life?" Zachery shrugged.

"It's all right, sometimes you win, sometimes the challengers whoop your butt." he said. Volkner laughed.

"Does that mean you're getting your butt whooped?" Volkner asked. Zachery nodded. "Just don't bring the reputation of my Gym down, or I'll whoop you myself." Zachery laughed.

"I dunno. _My_ Pokémon are getting strong as well." he said. Volkner chuckled.

"Well, when I get back, I'll battle you, okay?" Zachery nodded and smiled. "Also, don't forget the Pokémon League is in two weeks, so make sure you watch the television and watch me."

"Sure, whatever you say." Zachery said, smiling. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening.

"Hello, I'm here to challenge the Sunyshore Gym Leader to a battle?" a male voice said faintly on the other side of the screen.

"That would be me. Sorry Volkner, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Zachery said, waving and disconnecting the line. Alicia walked down the hallway, putting her PokéGear in her pocket. Amber got up as well.

"Well, where are you guys going to?" Amber asked.

"We have to go to Cinnabar Island for my last Gym, and Nurse Joy told me that there's a boat that leaves from Fuchsia City every couple of days, so we'll be going down Cycling Road." Volkner said. Alicia walked up to them.

"Are you going to come with us?" she asked. Amber shook her head.

"No, I need this city's badge, then I'm going to Saffron." she said. "Volkner… I-"

"Will Volkner, Alicia, and Amber please come to the front desk? Your Pokémon are waiting!" Nurse Joy's voice said over the intercom. Amber seemed to look disappointed, but they walked over to the front desk, thanking Nurse Joy and walking outside.

"I guess this is where we split." Alicia said to Amber. She nodded.

"Thank you guys so much. If it wasn't for you, my Pokémon would have probably still be stolen." she said.

"All in a day's work." Alicia said, smiling. "We've put up with Team Rocket for a while, trust me." Amber nodded, smiling, then waved as she walked to the south of town, towards the Gym. "Well, let's get moving. Route 16 is to the west of the city, right?" Volkner nodded, and they started walking towards the Dept. Store. Suddenly, a man with blue hair ran out of the Dept. Store doors and took off running. The man wore a brown leather jacket over a black tank top, and jeans. But something about the man looked familiar. After, a kid about Volkner's age ran out after the other guy with the blue hair. He had spiky very dark brown hair, and he wore a blue windbreaker and black pants.

"Get over here, asshole!" he yelled. "Give me back my Poké Balls!" Alicia looked at Volkner.

"Hey, wasn't that guy _Thorad_?" she asked. Volkner's eyes widened and started to run after him. Behind him, a flash of light appeared and next to Volkner, Alicia riding her Charizard flew up next to him.

"I'll get ahead of him and cut him off!" she yelled. Volkner nodded and Brazen and her took off into the sky, darting towards the exit of Celadon City. Volkner caught up with the kid.

"That guy stole your Poké Balls?" he asked him. The boy nodded and took out a Poké Ball that had a design of a Crobat on it.

"Just two." he said, tossing the Poké Ball and releasing a Crobat. "Catch up to that man! The one with the blue hair." "Cro." the purple bat said and started darting away in the direction Alicia was headed.

o 0 o

_Well, now that Team Rocket's gone, I guess I'm going to have to go back to the old routine._ Thorad thought, looking behind him to check if the kid was there. _The moron put the pictures of the Pokémon _on _their Poké Balls, so he was just _asking_ me to take them. _He looked down at the Poké Balls in his hands. One had the image of a Sceptile on it, and the other had an Alakazam, two Pokémon that were very rare, especially in the Kanto region. In front of him, he could see he was starting to approach the entrance to Cycling Road. Instantly, he took out a capsule from his pocket, pressed the button and threw it. The capsule exploded and when the smoke cleared, a motorcycle sat where the capsule had been. Thorad jumped on and kicked the engine to life, starting to drive down the road.

After driving for a minute or two, he pulled up to a gang of bikers, _his_ gang. Ever since he was younger, Thorad had always been part of a Motorcycle gang that would harass anyone who passed by, taking their money and sometimes their Pokémon, if the trainers didn't whoop _their_ butts first. Before Team Rocket, Thorad was the leader of this bike gang, but now, Thorad had a brilliant idea. Now that Team Rocket was out of the picture yet again, Thorad was going to start a new organization, Team Thorad. _That has a nice ring to it. _he thought, reaching his subordinates.

"Hey, boss, what's up? Did you nab some Pokémon?" a guy with a orange Mohawk. Thorad nodded his head.

"Yeah, dude, a Sceptile and a Alakazam." Thorad said, holding up the Poké Balls. The group of 10 bikers laughed and high-fived each other.

"So who gets them, boss?" a large Cue Ball asked.

"I still need to get my admins, don't I Jamal?" Thorad said, spinning a Poké Ball on one finger and smirking. Suddenly, a huge roar appeared from the sky, and a Charizard and Crobat came flying down from the sky. "Look guys, a Charizard and Crobat! The one who weakens them first gets to keep them."

"Sorry, Thorad, you're not stealing any more Pokémon." Alicia said, jumping off Brazen's back. Thorad gasped, then shook it off. The other bikers laughed.

"A little girl thinks she can beat the boss?" one Biker said. "She's got a nice Charizard, though, maybe we can steal it." The Crobat, who was looking around the area, flew up and started to fly away.

"Hey, where does it think it's going?" another Biker asked, taking out a Poké Ball and pressing the button to make it bigger.

"So, little girl, you think you can foil Team Thorad's plans like you did Team Rocket's?" Thorad said, standing up. Thorad's team looked at him and their faces paled up. "The only reason she did is because she had a powerful friend with her. Plus, Giovanni was a psychopath anyways. But not us, right team?" The Bikers started cheering, and they sent out a Machop, two Koffing, two Muk, two Mankey, a Voltorb, a Machoke, and a Primeape, and they all looked mean and nasty.

"Okay… it's ten against one, can we beat them?" Alicia asked Brazen. Her Charizard roared loudly and shot out a Flamethrower to the sky. "Butterfree, you come out, too!" she called, releasing her Butterfree.

"Attack!" the Bikers called out, making the 10 Pokémon attack Charizard and Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Psybeam! Brazen, Flamethrower!" she called.

o 0 o

"Cro, bat." the Crobat said, flying up to its Trainer. The Crobat looked towards Cycling Road, then back at the Trainer.

"Thorad must have gone down Cycling Road." Volkner said. The trainer looked at him.

"Thorad?" he asked. Volkner nodded.

"He was an admin for Team Rocket." he replied. The Trainer rolled his eyes.

"Team Rocket, of course." the Trainer said. "Swift, let's go!" He started running, motioning Volkner to follow him. "By the way, I'm Schatten." Volkner followed him and they walked up to the front desk to borrow a bicycle.

"I'm Volkner, nice to meet you." he responded, smirking.

o 0 o

"Brazen, Flamethrower now!" Alicia called for about the 10th time. _These_ _Pokémon just aren't giving up!_ she thought. Brazen opened its mouth and fired a blast of fire at a Machop and Primeape. "Now blast 'em with Psybeam, Butterfree!" Butterfree flew up to them and fired a purple ray from its eyes at the two Pokémon, causing them to faint. "Finally. Two down, eight to go." Butterfree flew to the ground and stood, looking very tired. Brazen was starting to pant as well, being a newly evolved Pokémon, it had more energy than Butterfree.

"Voltorb, Spark attack!" a Biker called.

"Koffing, Sludge attack!" a biker next to him shouted.

"Swift, Air Cutter now!" a voice behind them called. A Crobat appeared and flapped its wings, releasing 'S' shaped light blue energy disks at the Voltorb and Koffing, hitting them both and knocking each other out.

"Volkner!" Alicia called.

"Oh, no." Thorad mumbled, turning around. Volkner and Schatten pulled up to the bike gang, and Volkner took out a Poké Ball.

"We'll handle it from here, Alicia." he said. The Bikers laughed and turned towards the two, but Thorad stepped forward.

"No." he said. "This is the guy that took out Team Rocket." The Bikers immediately stopped laughing and their faces turned pale. Schatten stepped forward.

"Alright, Thorad, hand over my Pokémon." he said. Thorad smirked.

"Sorry, buddy. No can do." he responded.

"Then allow me to make you! Swift, use Wing Attack now!" Schatten yelled. Crobat's wings started to glow white and it headed towards Thorad at a fast speed, ready to attack. Thorad took out a Poké Ball.

"Golbat!" he called, releasing his Golbat. "Counter with your Wing Attack!" Golbat flew at Crobat and the two Bat Pokémon collided wings, turned around, and did it again.

"Swift, use Mean Look!" Schatten commanded. Crobat looked at Golbat and its eyes started to glow bright purple. "There, now Golbat can't escape."

"Golbat, use your Mean Look as well!" Thorad called. Like Crobat's, Golbat's eyes started to glow purple, preventing Crobat from being recalled into its Poké Ball as well.

"Not like it matters, I was going to stick with my Swift anyways." he said.

"Golbat, Wing Attack again!" Thorad called.

"Swift, Double Team!" Schatten shouted. As Golbat flew in to strike Crobat with its wing, Crobat started to glow white, and created multiple copies of itself around Golbat, flying around it in a circle.

"Air Cutter, Golbat!"

"Aerial Ace, now!" Schatten called out. The Crobat copies started to fly fast and did a back flip in the air, shooting at Golbat surrounded in white streaks. Golbat didn't know which Crobat to hit, and got itself confused as all the Crobats hit it at once, the fake ones disappearing and the real one hitting it. "Finish with Steel Wing!" All four of Crobat's wings started to glow white and it sliced into Golbat as it fell, causing it to faint. Thorad grunted and recalled his Golbat. With Golbat fainted, Schatten recalled his Crobat, free from Mean Look. "We both know I'm powerful enough to beat you, now hand them over before I start to get angry." Thorad smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the Pokémon that were attacking Alicia suddenly charged to attack Schatten.

"Raichu, Thunder attack!" Volkner called, throwing his Poké Ball and releasing his Raichu, who let out a giant blast of electricity and frying all of the Biker's Pokémon. "Is this really what you want to do with your life, Thorad?"

"Don't tell me, I still got your Pokémon!" he said, sticking out the Poké Balls.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Alicia called. Butterfree's eyes started to glow blue and the Poké Balls floated into the air and into Schatten's hands.

"Thanks." he said, smiling at Alicia, but then looked at Thorad angrily. "Gex, SolarBeam!" He threw the Poké Ball and released a large green Pokémon with a large tail that looked like a bush. The tail started to glow white, then Sceptile opened its mouth and fired a beam of white power at the bike gang. Their bikes exploded and they went flying, going into the sea below. When the beam stopped, all that was left was Thorad. He looked around and, seeing there was no one around him, jumped on his motorcycle and sped off.

"Wow, that Sceptile is so cool!" Alicia said, walking up to it. Schatten recalled it into his Poké Ball and smiled.

"Thanks. And thank _you_ guys for getting my Pokémon back." he said.

"No problem." Alicia said.

"I just hope we never see him, _or_ Team Rocket again." Volkner said. "How did he get your Pokémon?"

"I was walking by him in the Dept. Store and he just grabbed my Poké Balls and ran." Schatten said. "The little creep…"

"Ah, that seems like him." Volkner said. Schatten looked at him funny. "Long story. Where are you heading?"

"I was planning on going to Fuchsia City to get my 7th Gym Badge after I healed my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, but I guess I'm already halfway there, no need to stop now." he replied. "You guys?"

"We're going to catch the boat to Cinnabar Island and get my final badge." Volkner said. Schatten raised his eyebrows.

"So, you're competing in the Indigo League as well? I guess that makes us rivals." he said. Volkner smirked and chuckled.

"I guess that does." he said. "I hope you make it in time, I'm looking forward to battling you." Schatten nodded.

"We should get going." Alicia said. "It's starting to get dark." Volkner nodded.

"You'll have to fly over the boarder with Brazen. You'll be in trouble if they see you on here without a bike." Volkner said. Alicia shrugged.

"I'm not complaining." she said, and recalled Butterfree. "C'mon Brazen, I bet we can beat them there and still have time for a soda!" Brazen roared happily and Alicia jumped on its back as it took off.

"C'mon, I'll tell you about the Gym Leader on the way there." Volkner said, getting on his bike and starting to petal down the road while Schatten followed.

* * *

Not a bad chapter. Sorry this took so long, guys, but I had complete writer's block while I was writing this. I had a plot and everything, I just couldn't write it down on the computer. It's hard to explain. But anyways, its up. The Oc's in this chapter are **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **Ein Storm**'s Oc Amber, and **Nianque**'s Oc Schatten (its about time, huh Nianque? Lol.).

On a side note for those who didn't know, a picture has come out as a promo for the next Pokémon Movie, Phantom Ruler Z. The picture is blocked by a huge '?' and it is rumored to be either a new form of a Pokémon (like Spiky-eared Pichu, or Giratina's Origin Form), or a new Gen V. Pokémon. To tell you the truth, I hope it isn't a Gen. V. There are already tons of Pokémon, close to 500, there doesn't need to be more. Yes, some Pokémon need evolutions (Farfetch'd), but that's basically it, not a _whole new region._ Alright, now to respond to reviews:

**Nianque:**

I hope you liked your Oc in this chapter. It was difficult to try and fit him in, mostly because I had writer's block. He will appear next chapter, and in the Pokémon League again. I have to say, Schatten is a better Oc than I thought he would be, thanks.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I have had Mewthree in my head for a while when I accidentally fused a Mewtwo sprite and a Deoxys sprite when I was playing around about a year ago, and he's been in my head since. I'm glad you like the sprite.

**Delano:**

I have not yet read Tales of Flames, but I will eventually. I just haven't had the time. But I will. BTW, at the campground I go to during the summer, there are these people with a small dog that looks like the dog from Target, (the huge dept. store), and its name is Pie. I just thought I'd tell you that since you like Pie so much. I'll have you know the dog is evil.

**Eon Penumbra:**

I tried to make it so that a lot was going on at once like the Pokémon movies when they fight against the main bad Pokémon. I hope it wasn't too cluttered or anything. I could keep up with it, but that's me, and I can't see it from a reader's perspective!

**purplemew12:**

Hi. I almost didn't put Mew in, but it was a last minute thing that I just threw it. I was thinking about it, but decided not to, but then decided to again at the last moment. Good thing I did since you reviewed! Thanks!

Is this Delano again? Your name didn't show up? If this is Delano, which I'm sure it is, make sure you PM me on your new account so I can read the story.

**LuckyAqua:**

Funny how you always seem to review as soon as I'm going to submit that chapter. I think it is anyways. I'm so happy you like the huge chapter. I was hoping I wasn't going to mess it up. I guess I didn't!

Okay, that's it. Also, I'm thinking about doing a Bonus Chapter about Agena and what her life is like now that she isn't part of Team Rocket anymore. Just a thought that randomly occurred to me a while ago. Next chapter, Alicia and Volkner visit Fuchsia City, and enter the Safari Zone. Hopefully, this writer's block passes. Thanks for reading/reviewing! See you next chapter!


	49. King of the Sea!

_I think next chapter, I'm going to be doing a Bonus Chapter about Agena. It will probably be about her life now that Team Rocket is gone, and now she realizes how stupid she was for joining. I dunno, my writer's block is starting to fade, so maybe something better will come along. Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could, but I can't… own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

It didn't take very long for Volkner and Schatten to reach Fuchsia City, nor did it take them long to reach the Pokémon Center and meet up with Alicia, who was, conveniently, having a soda. During the way, Volkner had told Schatten about Janine, who liked to hide her Pokémon and make her opponents helpless by getting rid of their sight and hearing with Smokescreen and Screech-like attacks, then finish them off while they were defenseless. Schatten didn't seem too worried.

"Aw, what took you guys so long?" Alicia asked them when they sat down with her after they gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. Volkner fake smiled at her.

"_We_ don't have a Charizard that can just whisk us away." Volkner said. "How'd that feel, anyways? That's been your lifelong dream, to fly on a Pokémon's back." Alicia's face seemed to glow at the mention of the word 'fly'.

"God, it was _amazing_!" she said. "It was so much fun just looking down and seeing all the people who looked like Trapinch from up there." She sighed and came back from her fantasy land, looking at Schatten. "So, you going to enter the Indigo League?" Schatten nodded.

"Almost, I have this badge and the Vermilion Gym is last." he said.

"Is this your first time entering a Pokémon League?" Volkner asked him. Schatten shook his head.

"No, I entered the Ever Grande Conference about a year ago, and I lost during the Preliminaries." he said. "I took a break for a while to let my Pokémon rest, and then decided to come to Kanto." He took off his blue windbreaker, revealing a gray T-shirt underneath. "It is certainly a different place than Hoenn. For starters, the Battle Facilities I keep seeing around here. I have never seen those in Hoenn." Volkner nodded.

"I'm from Sinnoh, so I know how you feel." he said.

"Is this your first journey?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have experience." Volkner said. "I run a Gym in Sunyshore City, ever hear of it?" Schatten shook his head.

"Not really. I don't know a lot about the Sinnoh region, but I might check it out after the competition." he said. "Maybe I'll battle you for a badge." Volkner smiled.

"Sure, but I wouldn't go easy on you." he replied. Nurse Joy walked up to their table and looked at Alicia.

"I checked out the sailing time for the boat to Cinnabar Island, and it won't be approaching Route 19 until the day after tomorrow." she said. "However, could I interest you in the Safari Zone? It's a place where you can capture many Pokémon not found anywhere else in the Kanto region."

"The Safari Zone? That sounds kinda fun." Alicia said. Nurse Joy looked at Volkner and smiled.

"Oh, hello Volkner." she said. "You're doing well, I presume?" Volkner nodded and took out his badge case.

"Yes, ma'am. Just one more to go." he said. She smiled.

"Good for you. I'll be rooting for you during the Indigo League." she said, bowing her head and walking off.

"Hey, Volkner, why don't we check out the Safari Zone tomorrow?" Alicia said to him. "It will give us something to do while we wait for the ship to arrive." Volkner took out his guidebook and turned to the Safari Zone page, under Fuchsia City.

"'The Safari Zone is a wild Pokémon preserve and is stocked with tons of Pokémon. You pay the fee and receive 30 Safari Balls. You are not allowed to use your own Pokémon during the Safari game.'" Volkner read off the guide. "Sounds interesting."

"Not to me." Schatten said. "I'll just enter the Gym tomorrow." He got up from his chair, wrapping his coat around his arm. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys at the Indigo League."

"We'll see." Volkner said, and Schatten waved as he walked down the hallway. Volkner turned towards Alicia. "How about we go up and get some sleep as well. I'm exhausted." Alicia shook her head, but then yawned and smiled wide.

"Alright, then. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was." she said, getting up and walking to the lodge rooms with Volkner.

o 0 o

Volkner awoke later than he thought he would, about 11 o'clock. He got up from his bed, noticing that Alicia was still sleeping, and jumped in the shower. He needed one after the experiences he had with Team Rocket the past couple of days. Stopping Team Rocket in Silph Co., getting the Marsh and Rainbow badges, and defeating Mewthree along side Mew and Mewtwo. _My Pokémon could use a couple days off for the non-stop action they've been going through as well._ After jumping out of the shower and brushing his teeth, he decided to sneak out and grab his Pokémon from Nurse Joy. "How do they look, Nurse Joy?" he asked her as she handed him his Poké Balls.

"They are fine, but a little tired." she said, smiling.

"That's fine, I was going to give them the next couple of days off anyways." he said, taking the Poké Balls from the tray. "If the girl I was with last night comes out here, could you tell her I went out, and I'll be back in a little while." Nurse Joy nodded and Volkner walked out. He walked to a familiar place to the side of the town, where he had his first Gym Battle with Janine. It was quiet here, and the Apricorn tree from a while ago had old fruits, and was growing new ones as well. Volkner reached into his pockets and tossed the six Poké Balls in there, releasing his team.

"You guys have been working really hard for me, so I want you all to relax here for a while. It's a beautiful day out, so enjoy. But don't leave this clearing, okay?" His Pokémon all cheered and all split up. Ambipom jumped into a tree and laid down on a branch, relaxing and going to sleep. Jolteon and Luxray curled up in a sunny spot in the grass and also closed their eyes. Octillery crawled behind the bushes, finding a little pond to go soak in. Raichu and Electivire were exchanging ThunderShocks with each other. Volkner looked at his Pokémon and smiled, but then felt like someone was watching him. He looked around and suddenly, someone wearing a black jumpsuit jumped down from the trees.

"Volkner, it's nice to see you again." Janine said, smirking.

"Janine, don't you have anything better to do, like run a Gym?" Volkner said. Janine smirked again.

"I'm taking a break, after a trainer told me he came here with you." she said.

"For a Gym Leader, you take an awfully lot of breaks." he replied, rolling his eyes. Janine shrugged.

"So, what brings you back to Fuchsia, couldn't get enough of me?" she said, walking up to him.

"_Actually_, I came here so I could reach the boat to Cinnabar Island." Volkner said.

"Volkner!" Alicia yelled, walking up the path. She waved to his Electivire when it waved to her. "Who is this?"

"I am the Poisonous Ninja Master, Janine!" she said, getting into a ninja pose. "Who might you be?"

"Uh… I'm Alicia?" Alicia responded, kinda freaked out by Janine.

"And how do you know Volkner?" she asked Alicia.

"Uh… I travel with him?"

"WHAT?" Janine shouted, gasping. "Why! You don't look powerful to me?"

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we battle, right now! One on one." Janine said, back flipping backwards and taking out a Poké Ball.

"Alicia, didn't you want to go to the Safari Zone?" Volkner asked her. Alicia scoffed.

"Sure, after I finish wiping that smirk off her face." she replied. "Butterfree, I choose you!" Her Butterfree burst out of its Poké Ball, fluttering around.

"Butterfree, huh? A pretty Pokémon for a pretty girl!" she mocked. "I think I might just puke. Here's a _real_ Pokémon!" Janine jumped into the air and tossed a Poké Ball, releasing a red spider-like Pokémon. "Aria!" it said. "Ariados, let's show this girl why people don't mess with me! Poison Sting!" Ariados lifted its head and shot white needles from its mouth at Butterfree.

"Gust attack, now!" Alicia called. Butterfree started flapping its wings hard, making the white needles shooting at it start to spin and fly towards Ariados like disks.

"Ariados, Psychic attack!" Janine smirked. Ariados's eyes started to glow light blue and the needles started to glow blue as well. The needles then shot at Butterfree again, this time glowing light blue.

"Psybeam now!" Alicia called. Butterfree shot a purple beam from its eyes at the needles. The attack burst through them like they were nothing and hit Ariados head on. Janine gasped.

"Ariados!" she yelled.

"Butterfree, use Gust to blow it away!" Alicia called. Butterfree started to flap its wings again, this time its target was Ariados.

"To the sky Ariados!" Janine called. Immediately, Ariados shot out a String Shot attack from its mouth to the sky and jumped, the String Shot tying around a tree branch and swinging Ariados like Tarzan. "Now, Poison Jab!" Ariados cut the string from its mouth, flipped, and flung at Butterfree, jumping on it and stabbing it with one of its legs that was glowing purple. The attack caught Alicia by surprise and Butterfree fell to the ground with Ariados on top of it. "Clip its wings so it can't escape!" Ariados did what its master told it to do and it put a set of legs on each wing, pinning it to the ground.

"Butterfree, Supersonic!" Alicia shouted. Butterfree nodded and started releasing light blue circles from its mouth at Ariados. Ariados started to wobble around, giving Butterfree enough strength to jump out of Ariados's grasp. "Great, now, use Psybeam!" Butterfree's eyes started to glow purple and it shot a beam from its eyes at Ariados, making it fall to the ground.

"Ariados is unable to battle!" Volkner called, surprised at how easily Alicia beat Janine. He looked at Janine, who's jaw was basically touching the ground.

"What! That's the third loss today! What is wrong with me?" Janine said, recalling her Ariados. "You're not _too_ bad, but if you went up against my father, you'd lose. Anyways, did you guys say you were going to the Safari Zone?" Both of them nodded. "Hey, that's not to far from here! I'll walk you guys there." Alicia recalled her Butterfree, and Volkner recalled his party, and they set off. Janine jumped into the trees and started jumping from tree to tree very ninja-like. Then, when they walked out to the middle of town, Alicia and Volkner had to keep up with Janine, who was running and flipping from building to building.

"She's definitely a good ninja!" Alicia said as they jogged to keep up with her. Finally, after about 10 minutes, the ninja girl stopped in front of an old fashion house off to the side of town, and next to it was a large wooden gate. Above, carved into the wood were the words 'Safari Zone'.

"This is it. Just go inside the office building, and the warden Kaiser will help you out." Janine said. "He's a little scary, so don't say anything that will get him angry. See you later." And with that, she turned around and started running down the street. Volkner and Alicia turned around and walked into the office building. Inside was a front desk, a potted plant in the corner, a bunch of black-and-white pictures of a man with different Pokémon, and a couch for sitting. Alicia sat on the couch and started to pant.

"That girl has a lot of energy." she said. Volkner walked up to the front counter and rung the bell.

"Hold on, I'll be with you in a minute." a gruff voice said from the back. An old man walked out from where the voice had talked. He wore a blue shirt with a red vest over it, and he had white cargo pants, but around his waist he had two belt holsters, which each held a black pistol. "Yeah, what do 'ya want?" he said. Alicia stood up.

"We're here for a Safari Game!" she said. The man scoffed and walked up to the front desk.

"My name is Kaiser, I'm the caretaker of the Safari Zone." he said. "I'll also be watching you, so I'll know if you break the rules." He took out a orange bucket and put it under a white machine. The machine started spitting out Poké Balls with camouflage patterns on them. "You are not allowed to use your own Pokémon to weaken the Pokémon you wish to capture, only the Safari Balls. You will also be given a rod to use." The machine stopped spitting out Safari Balls and Kaiser grabbed them, putting a rod on top of it. "That will be 500 Poké." Alicia reached into her pocket and pulled out 500 Poké, putting it on the counter. Kaiser put the money in the cash register.

"Excuse me, sir." Volkner said. "I don't plan on capturing any Pokémon, but is it alright if I go in for free so I can watch my friend?" Kaiser's squinty eyes flashed and suddenly, Volkner was face-to-face with a black revolver.

"Pay, or you don't go in, understand?" he said. Volkner nodded slowly and put the cash on the counter, the man putting the revolver down when he did. Kaiser turned around and started preparing a bucket for him.

"Um, I'm not going to capture any Pokémon, sir?" Volkner said. Suddenly, he heard the clicking sound of Kaiser turning to safety off on the gun and Volkner jumped up. "Well, maybe I'll take them anyways!"

"Okay, you have a half an hour to capture as many Pokémon as you want." Kaiser said, opening the huge wooden gates. "I'll call you on your PokéGear." Volkner and Alicia walked through the gate, and Kaiser closed it behind them.

"Wow, that man is scary." Alicia said, and shrugged. "Oh, well, let's find some Pokémon!" The Safari Zone was very large, and was surrounded by trees, tall grass and a large lake in the middle. Everywhere you looked, there were wild Pokémon walking or running around. A group of Nidorino and Nidorina ran across the path, and a baby Paras tried to keep up with a group Parasect.

"Are there even any Flying-type Pokémon here?" Volkner asked her. She shrugged, walking up the path.

"There must be, I mean, there are tons of Pokémon here, _one _of them has to be Flying-type!" Alicia said. "Take a look in the trees and in bushes." Above them, a Venomoth flew overhead. "Look, a Venomoth! Aw, it will make a cute couple with my Butterfree!" She took out a Safari Ball. "I wonder how good these things are at capturing Pokémon?" Volkner turned around and looked at her, noticing a green blur behind her. The blur jumped into the air, looking at Alicia fiercely, however, she didn't notice. The green Pokémon was large, and it had two giant scythes for arms, and on its back were cream colored wings.

"Alicia!" Volkner screamed, his hand reaching for one of his Poké Balls. Alicia turned around and screamed as soon as the Scyther brought its claw down to strike her. Alicia screamed and instinctively put her hands out in front of her, not knowing she was holding a Safari Ball. The Scyther's claw whacked the Safari Ball, causing it to open up and suck it in. The ball started to shake, but then silver sparks came off of it and it pinged. Both of them let out a huge breath of relief.

"That was _way_ too close for comfort." Alicia said. "Just think what would have happened if I didn't take out that Poké Ball." She looked down at it. "Is Scyther even a Flying-type?" Volkner nodded.

"It's a Bug and Flying type." he said. "But we'll have to be careful from now on. It seems the Pokémon here aren't afraid to attack." Volkner and Alicia walked forward, and a brown bug Pokémon with large horns on its head came out of the bushes next to them.

"I think that's a Pinsir?" Alicia called as the Pokémon clanked its horns together. It seemed to be warning them of something. Volkner looked behind it and saw a nest.

"Look, it's protecting its babies." Volkner said, pointing to a hole in the ground, where big-eyed baby Pinsir head poked up from the ground. "We should move along before it attacks us." Alicia nodded and they approached a large lake with a small island in the middle.

"This place is amazing. All the wild Pokémon that live here with their families. You'd never see this much Pokémon anywhere else!" Alicia said. Suddenly, a blue and white head popped out of the lake and it rested its head on the ground. It was a serpent-like Pokémon with two fins on its head and it had a large white nose. "Volkner, look! It's a Dratini! They are suppose to be _so_ rare!" The Dratini opened its eyes slowly and looked at them. It looked hurt and it looked like it was suffering as well.

"I think it's hurt." Volkner said. Slowly, he approached the Dragon Pokémon. It didn't seem to care that Volkner approached it, either that or it was too weak to move. Volkner reached into the water and lifted it up. On the side of it was a deep wound that was purple with its blood. Alicia gasped and looked like she was about to cry. "It needs help." He put the Dratini on the ground and took out a orange and yellow bottle, a Super Potion, from his backpack. "This might sting, Dratini, but you will feel a lot better." He sprayed the wound and Dratini called out in pain. Alicia walked up to it and started petting its head.

"It's alright. The sting is just the medicine's way of telling you it's working." Alicia said. Finally, Dratini calmed down, laying its head down on Alicia's lap. "What could have done that?" Volkner looked at the hole and thought. _The wound was a perfect circle, so it must have been a horn or something._ Behind them, they heard a splash of water and a Psyduck came out, holding its butt like something poked it. Down below, a Seaking was swimming out of the water, ready to strike again. However, Psyduck's eyes started to glow light blue and it moved itself onto the island using Confusion. The Seaking turned around and swam to the bottom of the ocean. Many Magikarp, Goldeen, and other various Water Pokémon swam away from the Seaking, but it turned around and started going after a Poliwag.

"I got it!" Volkner said. "The Seaking did this wound. And it's going around and harassing the other Water Pokémon!" Volkner took off his coat and took out a Poké Ball.

"Volkner, we're not allowed to use our Pokémon!" Alicia whispered. Volkner ignored her and threw the Poké Ball, releasing his Octillery.

"STOP!" a voice said. It was Kaiser, and he was running up to them, both pistols in his hand. "You are not allowed to use your Pokémon! Now, recall it, or I will put a round in your backside!"

"Sorry, old man, but that Seaking in there is hurting Pokémon, like that Dratini, and it needs to be stopped!" Volkner said, pointing at Dratini. "Let's go, Octillery." And with that, he dived in the lake. Kaiser looked at the Dratini, but then cried out when he saw the healing wound on Dratini's side. Compassion filled his squinty eyes and he kneeled down, petting the Dratini.

"You know." Kaiser said to Alicia. "You've got a good friend." She smiled.

"I know."

o 0 o

It was hard to see without any goggles on, but the water was deep and bright enough for Volkner to see all the Pokémon. At the bottom of the lake, many Magikarp and Goldeen cowered, scared that they would be Seaking's next target. Suddenly, a blue round object sped by and hid behind him. It was the Poliwag that Seaking was chasing. In front of him, he could see a orange and white object approaching. _Seaking._ he thought. "Octillery, Octazooka!" Volkner called as best as he could, hoping that Octillery could understand him. He was guessing Octillery did as it fired an orange blast at Seaking from its mouth. Seaking dodged out of the way and swam in for a Horn Attack. "Keep it away with Aurora Beam!" Octillery nodded and fired a rainbow-colored beam from its mouth, hitting the Seaking and sending it back. Volkner felt pressure on his lungs, he needed air _now_! As quick as he could, he swam to the top, took a deep breath, and dove back under.

Octillery and Seaking were slamming into each other. _I can't have Octillery use Charge Beam, unless I want to fry every single Pokémon in here._ "Bullet Seed now!" Volkner called. Octillery took a deep breath and fired multiple golden seeds at Seaking. Seaking, however, knew how to move around in the water, and dodged every one by swimming in a circular motion. Suddenly, the Seaking's horn started to spin like a drill and it swam at Octillery. "Dodge it!" Volkner called. Octillery swam out of the way, but the orange and white blur in the water didn't go after Octillery, it continued to go straight, and at Volkner. He felt his lungs starting to burn with the need for air, but if he swam up, the Seaking will most likely turn him into a shish kabob.

o 0 o

"Do you think it will be alright, Mr. Kaiser?" Alicia asked. The Dratini hadn't moved for a couple minutes, just resting on Alicia's lap. Volkner had come up for air about one minute ago, and he should have been coming up just about. He could hold his breath for a while since he basically swam all his life, but it had still been a long time, even for him. Before Kaiser could answer the girl, the Dratini's head raised and it looked at the water. "Dratini, what's wrong?" she asked. Dratini called out and it jumped into the air gracefully, diving into the water. "Dratini!"

"I hope your friend isn't in danger." Kaiser said, getting up and looking into the water.

o 0 o

Volkner braced for impact as the Seaking got closer and closer to him, the horn on its head spinning so fast, bubbles were coming off it. Suddenly, heard a small splash, and a shimmering green orb shot and hit Seaking, catching it by surprise. Volkner looked up at the Dratini that was swimming towards him, but Volkner started choking and his vision started to fade. Dratini let out a loud cry, and he felt something push on his back as he started to float to the surface at a very quick speed. Finally, he reached the top, gasping for breath. The thing underneath him moved out and came up next to him. It was a long blue Pokémon that looked a lot like a longer Dratini. It had an orb underneath its chin, and instead of fins on its ears, it looked like small wings were attached to it.

"My old friend, how are you?" Kaiser said. The Dragonair nodded, and it looked at Volkner. He noticed it had a plus shaped scar on the corner of its horn.

"C'mon, Dragonair, let's stop this big bully." Volkner said, sucking in a large gulp of air and going underwater. Dragonair followed him. Underwater, both Octillery and Dratini were fighting the Seaking. Octillery kept firing Bullet Seeds and Dratini kept firing Dragon Pulses, and Seaking just kept swimming out of the way. Dragonair swam up in front of Volkner and fired a blue stream of electricity from its horn at the Seaking. The electricity wrapped around Seaking, making it unable to move its body. "Octillery, use Bullet Seed now!" Volkner called. Despite the muffled sound, Octillery blasted Seaking with golden seeds. The blue electric rope snapped and Seaking swam off as fast as it could. Volkner recalled Octillery and swam up to the surface with Dratini and Dragonair. "The Pokémon won't be bothered by that Seaking for a long, long time." he said, getting out of the water. Dragonair nodded and sank into the water. Dratini, however, jumped out and laid down on Alicia's lap. Kaiser laughed.

"It seems that Dratini has taken a liking to you two." Kaiser said, tossing her a Safari Ball from her bucket. She caught it, smiled, and poked Dratini with it, the Dragon Pokémon going into the ball and not coming out. "Good thing, too. Your half an' hour is up." Volkner and Alicia started walking back to the front desk with Kaiser.

"So, you like your two new Pokémon?" Volkner said, wiping his face with his jacket. She nodded.

"Now I have six Pokémon!" she said, counting the Poké Balls on her belt. Volkner nodded.

"You've come a long way as a Trainer, Alicia." he said. "I still remember the little girl who thought her puny Charmander could beat my Electivire." Alicia blushed and Volkner laughed. "But, if we ever battled, it might be pretty evenly matched." Alicia shook her head.

"I've still got a long way until I get to _your _level." she said. "Also, Scyther and Dratini needs more training."

* * *

Okay, all done with this chapter. I wanted Alicia to battle Janine since they were visiting Fuchsia and Janine was a fun character to write, _and_ for them to go to the Safari Zone, so I morphed them both into one chapter. I wish that the Alicia/Janine battle would have been longer, but I needed room for the evil Seaking, didn't I? And now, Alicia has a team of six Pokémon (Charizard, Butterfree, Wingull, Murkrow, Scyther, and Dratini)! Now for the reviews:

**yomaster:**

Well, make sure you tell me the name of the story once it is up, okay? I haven't checked out your profile yet, since I don't know the name of it? You need to tell me, okay?

**Nianque:**

I didn't get the description wrong? I copied it from the PM you sent me that I saved, and you never gave me a description about his hair, so I just thought about what I thought of him, and he had very dark green hair in my mind.

**Zeta Rubii Naruto:**

It don't matter you haven't reviewed, just as long as I know your reading! Those two chapters seem to be everyone's favorites, probably because they are big battle scenes, no fillers.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yeah, I'd figured Zachery needed another cameo so the Gym wouldn't be forgotten… or burned to the ground (lol). I sprite when I need to see my imagination, and I write when I need to say my imagination, so I've been doing it for a while. My writer's block is almost gone… I think I just need to get past the Agena chapter… I hope.

**Ein Storm:**

Yes, Sabrina is still as creepy as ever. But she won't be a problem thanks to Houndoom and Mightyena (Psychic attacks don't work on Dark types). Well, in the games that's how it goes, but Giovanni was kicked out as Gym Leader 3 years ago when Red (the male player of FR/LG) found out he was the leader of Team Rocket. His rival (Blue) became Gym Leader of Viridian. Volkner beat him as his second badge. See, because Volkner started in Fuchsia, his badges are out of order (in the games, anyway), and now he has to come back around to Cinnabar to get his final badge, since he never went there. Does that clear things up?

Okay, that's it. Expect the Agena Bonus Chapter next chapter… if I ever get it written. I'm so sorry guys, but this one will be up faster than this one… I hope. Alright, thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	50. Bonus Chapter 3: Drama on Three Island

_Please note that this chapter is not part of the story, but a 'Bonus Chapter', a chapter that is not part of Volkner's Journey though Kanto. Look at these as a 'Pokémon Chronicles' for the series. This chapter takes place one month after Team Rocket was defeated by Mewtwo and Mew. Enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, but I own the Oc's that appear in this chapter.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 4**

Agena sat in her kitchen, washing the dishes from the night before. _Yup, my tiny little cottage out here on Kin Island._ she thought, looking out the window. Outside, her Vileplume was enjoying the sunlight and helping the small flower buds on the flower beds. Her Muk and Arbok were in their Poké Balls still, in her bedroom. She didn't use them much, they reminded her too much of Team Rocket. She caught Arbok when they first visited Cerulean Cave, since there were sightings of Mewtwo there. And Muk? She caught that as a Grimer outside Team Rocket HQ, since it had gotten too close too close to it.

She owned a small house, a dream house that everyone thought of. It was a small, cream colored house that had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms upstairs. Out front was a large oak tree with a tire swing hanging down from a strong branch that the little girl down the street, Lostelle, would play on from time to time. Agena used to play with it as well, when she was a little girl Separating her house and the path walk was a white picket fence. Her yard had various flower beds with flowers that her and Vileplume used to take care of when it was still a Gloom. It was in those flowerbeds she saw the baby Oddish when she was a little girl.

Her parents had owned this house before her, before they died at least. Agena finished the dishes and sat down at her little table for two, bored. "At least I'm out of Team Rocket." she said to herself. "But what is there to do for a ex-Rocket like me?" Outside, she heard someone talking to her Vileplume, and she walked out to see.

"Ah, Miss Agena. It is such a pleasure to see you again after such a long time!" a man said, putting letters in her mailbox. He was an older gentleman with a moustache, and he wore a blue long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue shorts that cut off above his knee caps. On his head, he wore a brown hat, and across his body, he had a large mailbag.

"Hello, Mr. Malla." she said, smiling slightly at her mailman, whom she's known since she was a little girl. He used to give her lollipops all the time if she was around. "It's a pleasure to _be_ back."

"Of course. Everyone has been talking about you being home." he said. His face became darker. "So where have you been all this time? A lot of people are saying they saw pictures of you on the news, and that you had joined up with Team Rocket. Please tell me that's not true." Agena laughed calmly.

"No, of course not." she said, lying so good she almost believed herself. "I've been on vacation in Celadon City for a while. I just got caught up in the slots. I also entered the Tag Battle tournament in Vermilion City a while ago, but I lost in the first round." Mr. Malla laughed.

"Oh, well how silly of me to listen to rumors." he said, taking out her mail from the mailbox and handing them to her. "This came for you a while ago, and as you asked before you left, I held all your mail for you. The rest is at my house, and I will deliver it in the morning, but I'd figured that you'd like this the best." Agena took the mail from him.

"You shouldn't have, Mr. Malla. I would have come to your house to pick them up. I could have seen Mrs. Malla as well." she said.

"No, it's fine, it's my job after all!" he said, smiling.

"But _I_ heard you've taken a week's vacation." Agena said, smiling. Mr. Malla jumped up.

"Okay, well, I got to go, bye!" he said, running off. Agena laughed. _He's the only person I know who would dress up in his work uniform just to deliver mail to me._ She looked down and gasped. In her hand was a small postcard. It was dark blue with a large Poké Ball on it. Around the Poké Ball were four objects that looked like badges. Below were the words in orange letters 'Orange League'.

"A postcard for the Orange League." she said, smiling. "Maybe that's what we can do, right Vileplume?" Vileplume nodded and continued to take care of the flowers. "You missed that about being far from home, huh?" Vileplume nodded again. "Well, I'm going to go into town and pick up a few things at the PokéMart. I'll be back soon." Vileplume looked at Agena and ran into the house, coming out with two Poké Balls, Arbok's and Muk's. "Vile, Vileplume!" it said. Agena smiled. "You want me to be safe, right? I'm sure I won't need them, but if it will make you feel better, all right." Agena stuck the Poké Balls on her belt and walked down the dirt road.

o 0 o

Agena walked down the road, people waving at her as she walked by. Mostly everyone knew her, and she knew everybody as well… other than the tourists. But they didn't visit Three Island often, since the only attraction was Berry Forest, and it was dangerous to go in there. Many people walked up to her and asked how she was doing and where she was. Agena told all of them the same story she told Mr. Malla. _It would crush them if they knew what I was really doing there. _she thought. Agena went to Celadon City to go shopping, and try out the slot machines. And whenever a Trainer would ask her for a battle, she would accept. And then… she met one Trainer, and it changed her life forever…

**(flashback)**

_Agena pulled the lever on the slots in the Rocket Game Corner, trying her luck one last time before she went back to her hotel room. It was getting dark out, almost 5 o' clock and she was getting hungry. The first one stopped at a '7', as did the second one. Agena started to get excited inside, for another '7' would give her a jackpot. Finally, the last dial slowed, but stopped on a Staryu. Agena rolled her eyes and got up, fixing her white sweater and her blue shorts when a man in a orange suit walked up to her. The man had slicked back brown hair, and beady black eyes. Next to him was a Persian. "Excuse me, would you happen to be a Pokémon Trainer?" he asked in a calm voice. Agena looked at him calmly._

_"Yes I am." she said._

_"Would it be alright if we had a battle outside?" the man asked her. Agena nodded her head and walked out in front of the strange man. He seemed familiar to her somehow. Finally, they reached the front and walked out to the grass field ahead. "How about a one-on-one battle. You may choose your Pokémon first." Agena nodded and took out a Poké Ball, her only Pokémon._

_"Gloom, I choose you!" she called, throwing her Poké Ball and releasing her Gloom._

_"Ah, a Gloom." he said. "I have many choices that I could choose from, but I think I choose Machamp." The man took out a Poké Ball from his coat pocket and opened it up. Out came a large Pokémon with four arms. Agena smirked._

_"A Machamp? Nice choice, for me anyways." she said. "Gloom, use Petal Dance!" Gloom jumped into the air and started spinning, pointing its flower at Machamp. A spiral of pink petals came out of the middle of Gloom's head and headed towards Machamp. "Now, spin the other way and use Acid!" Gloom started spinning the other way and while still releasing Petal Dance, released a black sludge, creating a twister of petals and acid heading towards Machamp at top speed. Both hit Machamp hard, making it fall back. _He didn't even tell it to dodge?_ she thought. _I was expecting it to dodge and then use my follow up attack.

_"Machamp, Revenge." the man called. Machamp got up and rushed at Gloom, who was in the air still. It then punched Gloom downwards into the ground. Agena looked up and saw the moon start to rise._

_"Gloom, use Moonlight, quickly." she said. Gloom's body started to glow silver and silver sparkles from the moon started to come down, healing Gloom._

_"Machamp, Brick Break now!" the man said calmly. Machamp, who was still in the air, came down at full speed and karate chopped Gloom from above, causing it to faint._

_"Gloom!" Agena called, running and kneeling to help her Pokémon stand up. "You put up a great battle, time for a rest." She recalled Gloom into its Poké Ball and stood up. The man recalled his Machamp into its Poké Ball._

_"Although you lost that battle, I can see you know what you're doing." he said. "My name is Giovanni, and I am the leader of the notorious Team Rocket. I am willing to offer you a job to work for me."_

_"Under Team Rocket, no way." she said, smirking. "If you don't stop bothering me, I'll report you to the police."_

_"I can see why you are hesitant, Agena is it?" he asked._

_"How the hell do you know my name?" she spat, looking at him with anger in her eyes._

_"I watched one of your previous battles." he said. "Anyway, Team Rocket is not what you think they are. We at Team Rocket are just… scientists who want to learn about Pokémon, and discover more. I can see you like your Gloom a lot, and together, you and me can help mankind by discovering one more."_

**(end flashback)**

Back then, she had made one of the worst decisions of her life. Suddenly, behind her was the sound of motorcycles, about four of them, and there was idiotic cheering and wooing doing on from them. Agena paid no attention to them, since they weren't of her concern, she didn't make it hers.

"Move out the way, girly, or we'll run you down!" one yelled. Agena, however, ignored him and continued walking. Then, the four motorcyclists curved around and started to circle around her. Agena sighed and stopped. "Hey, beautiful, how's about riding with us?" Another one snickered.

"I'd like to 'Rock and Roll all night' with her." the snickering one said. People started to come out and watch with terror. Mothers brought their children inside. This was the middle of town, so there were many people around.

"Hey, boss, look at the figure on this one." another one said. A large, bald man rode around and looked her up and down. He did a wolf whistle.

"I'd like a date with _that_ Delcatty." he said. "Hey, missy, how's about riding with Paxton, Leader of the Molten Moltres gang."

"Get lost, you eyesore." she said calmly to him. "Before I show you personally how fast it takes poison to kill someone." The man looked shocked.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" he asked, shocked as if no one has ever rejected him before.

"You heard me, now you and your goons beat it." Agena said. The three Biker goons took out Poké Balls and held them out.

"No one talks to the boss like that and gets away with it." one shouted.

"You'll probably find hard to believe that that's not the first time I've head that." she said, putting a hand on her hip. Mr. Malla walked out of his house, holding a Poké Ball.

"You Bikers better leave that poor girl alone, or you'll have to answer to me." he said. The Bikers laughed. Paxton spoke up.

"Oh really, Grandpa?" he said.

"Go back inside the house, Mr. Malla." Agena said, keeping her eyes on Paxton. "I can take care of them."

"But Agena-"

"But nothing, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Paxton laughed.

"No way, he's already involved himself in this. Attack and destroy his house, gang!" The three Bikers sent out two Koffing and a Grimer, who started to rush towards Mr. Malla. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and an Arbok appeared in front of Mr. Malla, hissing and tongue flicking out. "Chaboka!" it said, hissing again. The three Pokémon moved back slightly from fright.

"Today's been a good day so far, so I'm going to let you off with a warning." Agena said. "Leave now, and never come back. Otherwise, my Arbok here will enjoy tearing you to shreds." The Bikers grunted and thought about it for a minute, then ordered attacks.

"All three of you, Sludge Bomb!" they all yelled. Koffing and Grimer shot out brown sludge out of their mouths at Arbok.

"Acid, Mud Bomb, Ice Fang, in that order." Agena said calmly. Arbok opened its mouth, fired a black substance from its mouth at a Koffing, hitting it and blasting it to the ground. It then turned and fired balls of mud at a Grimer, causing _it_ to faint as well. The last Koffing got hit with light blue beams that shot from Arbok's teeth, freezing it. Arbok turned towards the bikers and called out in victory. "It seems Arbok is hungry for bacon, and you three _Grumpigs_ will make do." Agena said, looking bored. The three bikers screamed, recalled their Pokémon and drove off as Arbok lunged at them, just missing them. Arbok slithered over to Agena, and both of them looked at Paxton.

"Ha, I'm not a wimp like my other members." he said, taking out two Poké Balls. "Muk, Weezing, go!" Agena sighed.

"You should have listened to my last warning. You'll be begging for it when I crush you like the Bug Pokémon you are." Agena said calmly.

"Please Agena, it's two against one!" Mr. Malla said. "Let me help you!"

"Mr. Malla, I appreciate your help, but I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself."

"Muk, Pound! Weezing, Tackle!" Paxton called. The two Pokémon sped at Arbok, ready to attack.

"Arbok, underground." Agena said. Arbok dove head first into the ground, making Weezing slamming into Muk, and Muk hitting Weezing on the top of its head. "Now, Poison Sting!" Arbok stuck its head out of the hole like a Diglett and fired a barrage of white needles from its mouth at Muk and Weezing, hitting them both, but not doing much effect since both of them were Poison-type.

"Muk, use Mud Bomb now!" Paxton shouted.

"Glare attack, now!" Agena called. Arbok's eyes started to glow blue and Muk suddenly stopped moving. Weezing also fell to the ground, unable to move. Paxton yelled out. "Now, use Mud Bomb on Muk." Arbok opened its mouth and fired balls of mud at it, hitting it and making it faint. "Now, use Wrap attack on Weezing." Arbok darted at Weezing and wrapped its body around it, constricting hard. "Finish it with Crunch attack." Arbok opened its mouth and bit down on Weezing, causing it to faint as well. Agena took out her Poké Ball and recalled Arbok so that Paxton could recall his Weezing. Paxton stood there shocked as he recalled his Pokémon.

"That's it! No chick humiliates ME in some hick town!" he said, getting off his bike and charging at her, a fist ready to strike her. He swung his fist forward and the whole crowd that had gathered gasped, but Agena jumped up, quick as lightning and front flipped over him, grabbing his arm as she was coming down and flipping him over her shoulder, despite the man being at lease two times her size. The man came down with a crash, and Agena stepped on his neck, her pink high heel jabbing into his fat throat.

"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" she asked him, not smiling, just looking bored, despite performing a move you only see in the cartoons. He stared at her with fear in his eyes. She stepped off his neck and turned around to face against a wall. "I'm going to count to 10, and if you're still there when I turn around, you're going to be a feast for my Arbok." She turned around. "One." Immediately, the Biker leader jumped up as fast as he could, jumped on his bike, and drove away. Many townspeople reported seeing tears in his eyes as he drove off. As soon as he was gone, the whole town cheered wildly. Mr. Malla walked up to Agena.

"Agena, my dear, that was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" he asked. She smirked.

"I've always knew how to battle." she said. He shook his head and was about to say something when Agena cut him off. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need anyone protecting me anymore, as you can see." Mr. Malla sighed and nodded. "Which is why I'm going to participate in the Orange League. I'm leaving tomorrow, and when I come back, I'll be holding the Orange League trophy in my hand." Mr. Malla stared at her, but then smiled.

"I'll hold your mail until you get back." he said, smiling.

* * *

Man, this chapter was so much fun to write. It's not as long as my other ones, but it's still fine. I think this will be the last we hear from Agena and Thorad, so I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I think my writer's block is gone, because when I sat down, I had no idea what to do for this chapter, and when I got to Mr. Malla, millions of ideas popped into my head, yay! Anyways, time for the reviews:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yeah, haven't you ever seen the banned episode when Ash, Misty and Brock go to the Safari Zone? Kaiser tries to shoot them, and Team Rocket. I didn't realize it was fifty chapters… wow! In my mind, it's only chapter 47 to me, but that's because of the bonus chapters.

**Nianque:**

Yes, I wouldn't want to go up against her, especially since she has a variety of Pokémon types. Unfortunately, I think this story will be over before Dratini will evolve into a Dragonair, but you never know… And sorry, next chapter Schatten appears, I'll write him with brown hair. Also, thanks for reviewing my Zelda story. I know I need to work on it (-_-').

**Creation of Pokerus:**

I sent in an Oc for your story like you asked me to. I also started and read chapters 1 and 2 of Belief at Dawn, but I'm going to read more later. Make sure you write more chapters, I'm looking forward to your story.

**Ein Storm:**

Good! If you ever get confused again, tell me in a review, or PM me, and I'll make you un-confused (is that a word?).

Okay, that's it. Next chapter, we get back into the original story, and Volkner and Alicia make it to Cinnabar Island… with a brief cameo of a certain legendary Pokémon. Okay, that's it. See you next chapter, thanks for reading/reviewing!


	51. They're Sailing Away!

_Wow, I cannot believe in the next few chapters, Volkner will be getting his final badge! It seems like just yesterday that I came up with the idea, and now look at it. I'm so excited for the Pokémon League tournament, there will be some major battles going on, as well as a lot of old characters returning. Okay, well, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** No one on this Fanfiction owns Pokémon… even me.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"Scyther, Fury Cutter now!" Alicia called.

"Jolteon, dodge them!" Volkner shouted. Alicia had been training with her two new Pokémon since they got back from the Safari Zone the previous day, with the help of Volkner of course. Now, they were both getting in some practice training, Volkner for his upcoming Gym match in Cinnabar Island, and Alicia wanted to get her newly caught Pokémon stronger. Scyther had already tried to attack her twice since she caught it. They were also killing time for the boat to Cinnabar, which would be coming an about an hour, on Route 19. Scyther and Jolteon jumped back, panting hard. A man about 20-25 years old walked up, looking at them with interest.

"Are you guys actually battling?" he asked. Volkner looked at the man and shook his head.

"No, just practicing." Volkner responded. The man's eyes lit up.

"Oh, great! I was wondering if I could battle one of you, my Pokémon need experience?" the man said. Alicia jumped up and down.

"Oo, oo, I will!" she said. Volkner recalled Jolteon and walked off to the side, sitting in the nice warm sand. The man nodded.

"Okay, it will be a two-on-two, alright?" he asked. Alicia nodded. "My name is Harold, by the way.

"Hi, Harold, I'm Alicia. Now Scyther, I choose you!" Alicia said to her Mantis Pokémon. The Pokémon nodded and pointed its scythes out in front of it. Harold took out a Poké Ball.

"Shellder, go!" he said, tossing his Poké Ball. A purple Pokémon that looked like a clam came out.

"Alright, Scyther, let's start off our first battle together with a win! Use Fury Attack!" Scyther started to flap its wings and jumped at Shellder like a ninja, its claws out ready to strike.

"Shellder, use Withdraw!" Harold called. Shellder closed up its shell just as Scyther approached it, and Scyther started slicing the outer shell with its claws over and over again, which each slash getting stronger and stronger. "Hurry Shellder, use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it with Agility!" Alicia called. Shellder shot two light blue beams from the tips of the spikes on its shell at Scyther, but the green Bug-type Pokémon disappeared as soon as the freezing beams were going to hit it. "Now, use False Swipe!" Alicia shouted, looking up. Scyther was hovering in the air, and it started to shoot down at Shellder, both claws pointed at it. Scyther called out and slammed into Shellder hard, cracking its shell some, and jumping back.

"Shellder!" Harold shouted.

"Finish it Scyther, use Slash!" Alicia said. Scyther jumped at Shellder and slashed it with its scythe, knocking it out. Alicia jumped up and down as Harold recalled Shellder.

"I'm impressed with your Scyther, Alicia." Harold said, taking out another Poké Ball. "It takes tons of power to crack my Shellder's shell. But this Pokémon won't be so easy to beat. Go, Tentacruel!" Harold threw the Poké Ball into the ocean next to them and released a blue jellyfish Pokémon with red spots on its head.

"I'm in for a water battle." Alicia said. "Good job, Scyther, you can rest now. Go, Dratini!" she called, throwing her Safari Ball into the ocean as well. Dratini's head popped out of the water and looked around, seeing the Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel, Poison Sting!" Harold called. Tentacruel turned towards Dratini and fired white needles from underneath the blue beak on its face.

"Go underwater to dodge it, Dratini!" Alicia called. Dratini nodded and slipped its head underwater, the white needles missing it and hitting the water behind it. Dratini, swimming swiftly up to Tentacruel like an Ekans on land, popped its head out of the water. Tentacruel would shoot Poison Sting at Dratini when it would stick its head out, and Dratini would duck back underwater, swimming swiftly to somewhere else, and the pattern would continue. Harold and Tentacruel, who were obviously getting annoyed, growled at the speedy Dratini, who thought it was a game and would laugh every time it would come out of the water.

"Tentacruel, Acid now!" Harold called. Tentacruel released a black sludge at Dratini, who dodged it again and laughed adorably.

"Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" Alicia called. Dratini opened its mouth and fired a yellow fireball at Tentacruel. The Jellyfish Pokémon bounced from the attack, but looked at Dratini in anger. Dratini laughed and fired a Dragon Pulse at it, causing it to faint. Alicia stared at Dratini with wide eyes as the Dragon Pokémon jumped out of the water and started to bounce up and down the fainted Tentacruel like a moon bounce, laughing hysterically like it was having the time of its life. Harold stared at the strange Pokémon before recalling his Tentacruel, causing Dratini to fall into the water. The Dragon Pokémon looked around for its bouncy toy. Harold walked up to Alicia, looking at Dratini strangely.

"That was a good battle, but you need to control your Dratini more. It seems like it wants to play more than battle." Harold said. Alicia sighed.

"I know." she said, and Harold walked away, waving to Volkner. Volkner walked up to Alicia as Dratini found a Magikarp to follow.

"You should train Dratini more. It is not like Dragon-type Pokémon will be a breeze to train." he said, looking at his Pokétch. "Well, we have about 40 more minutes until the boat arrives, how about we relax on the beach, I haven't done that in years." Alicia nodded, taking out her Poké Balls and tossing them. Volkner did the same, releasing all 11 of their Pokémon. Volkner walked up to Octillery and squatted next to it. "You think you could keep an eye on Dratini and make sure it doesn't get lost?" "Huh!" Octillery responded, nodding and crawling out to the ocean. It started to twist its tentacles, and Dratini immediately caught it out of the corner of its eye and sped out to play with Octillery. Alicia walked out and sat in the sand, starting to make a sand castle with Raichu and Electivire. Volkner laid down and rested his head against the sand, facing the sun. Within seconds, he was asleep.

o 0 o

A very loud honk woke Volkner up. He immediately jolted up, looking around. There was an awesome looking sand castle that had parts of glass on it. _Obviously she had Brazen's help_. Volkner looked out at the ocean and noticed a huge cruise ship approaching. _Good, I had to use my credit card for two tickets, this ship better be expensive._ "Alright, guys, time to go into your Poké Balls for now." Volkner's Pokémon nodded and lined up one by one, waiting to be returned. Alicia quickly recalled her Pokémon as well, but had a tough time recalling Dratini, who thought it was a game to dodge the laser before finally 'losing' and it was recalled. Alicia looked at Volkner and started laughing out loud. "What?"

"Your face, it's all burnt!" Alicia said, snickering and pointing at his face. She poked it and he felt the burning sensation.

"Ouch! Quit that!" he shouted. The boat pulled up to the dock and honked again. Alicia and Volkner walked up and handed their passes to the sailor.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne luxury cruiser." he said, ripping their tickets and giving them half. "I hope you enjoy our 'city on the sea' as we call it. We have a restaurant, a game room, a pool on the deck, and of course a luxury suite. Pokémon are allowed on board, but we must ask not to destroy any of the ship, or we will have to ask you to put it in its Poké Ball. We will be reaching Cinnabar Island in 3 hours, so please, enjoy your stay." Volkner and Alicia nodded and walked aboard.

'City on the sea' was right! The minute they walked on board, it was like they walked into a mansion. The inside was a huge, giant room filled with people. Scattered around the floor were tables with fancy finger food on them. Alicia gasped as they walked aboard the red carpet, even Volkner's mouth dropped open a little. The ceiling was so far up, it had to be a mile between the ceiling and floor. There was a huge marble double-staircase on the other side of the room, and hallways going down to other area. Many people had their Pokémon out, showing them off to other Trainers. Around the area were booths selling food, Poké Balls, and various Pokémon merchandise. There were also crowds of people who were having Pokémon battles. A battle Volkner and Alicia walked by was a Nidoking versus a Furret. "Volkner, can we chow down, I'm starving!" Volkner nodded.

"I'm a little bit hungry as well." he said, and they walked over to a table with a variety cakes, foods, and sandwiches that they could mow down on. After getting their stomach full, they decided to head up to the deck and let their Pokémon play, as well as go swimming in the swimming pool.

o 0 o

"Yahoo!" Alicia shouted, doing a swan dive off the huge diving board into the pool. Dratini swam around her on circles. Most of Alicia's Pokémon flew around the S.S. Anne, except for Brazen and Scyther, who were sleeping in a corner of the deck. Volkner dove underwater to try and have the cold pool water soothe the burn of the sunburn on his face. Octillery and Lanturn swam raced around the pool, and Volkner grabbed on to Lanturn's back as they started to speed up. Before getting changed into their bathing suits, Volkner had called Zachery if he could have Lanturn. He let Zachery borrow Jolteon until then, since Zachery needed another Pokémon for another Gym Battle. Volkner's other Pokémon were relaxing in the sun, letting many people come up to pet them, shake their hand, etc.

"I can't remember the last time I just played with my Pokémon." Volkner said when Alicia swam up to him. Octillery, Lanturn and Dratini went of to play an underwater tag.

"Hello, people of Kanto!" a voice called over the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. We thank you for choosing the S.S. Anne as your transportation this fine day. If you look over to the right, we are approaching Seafoam Island." Volkner and Alicia looked over to side, seeing a fairly large island with a town on it. There also seemed to be a large snowy mountain above, which was odd seeing how the weather was 80 degrees here. "We will be making a stop there for those who want to see the Pokémon Contest that will be held there. Next stop is Cinnabar Island, which we will be arriving at in about an hour and a half. After that, Hamlin Island and then Knot Island." The ship pulled up to a dock by Seafoam and many people got off, most of them tourists or coordinators, looking to enter or watch the Pokémon Contest. Sailors also got off, taking out boxes to refuel the ship. Volkner floated on his back in the water, looking up at the clear blue sky. His eyes started to drift shut. _Wow, I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time._ he thought as he felt one of the Water Pokemon swim under him. Suddenly, he shivered and felt goose bumps start to appear over his whole body.

"Whoa, did the temperature just drop, or is it me?" Alicia said, shivering. Volkner swam over and climbed up the latter, the pool way to cold to be swimming in. He turned around to recall Lanturn and Octillery when he raised his eyebrows in surprise. The pool's surface had started to freeze a little. All around them suddenly, white snowflakes started to fall.

"You have got to be kidding me." Volkner said, holding out his hand and watching as a snowflake fell on it and melted immediately. All around them, even the people who were exiting, everyone started to gasp and point into the sky. Volkner and Alicia looked up, seeing a large blue bird-like Pokémon flying from the snowy mountain top to the south, flying right over the boat. Every time the blue Pokémon flapped its wings, a dozen snowflakes would come out. The tourists immediately took out cameras and started taking pictures of the Pokémon. Alicia ran out of the pool and grabbed her Pokédex in her bag, scanning the Pokémon in the sky. "**Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. Articuno lives deep within mountain regions, and is said to be able to fly by gracefully waving its tail."**

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Alicia said. Volkner had a feeling him and Alicia were the only Pokémon Trainers on board, otherwise there would be millions of Poké Balls flying at the Legendary Pokémon. The only thing that could distract Articuno was the flash from all the cameras. The Freeze Pokémon called out and took off like a jet plane, flying to the south. Many people sighed and the ones with digital cameras started looking at the pictures they took. "Wow, this is so cool! First, I see Zapdos, then Mewtwo, Mew, and now _Articuno_! I have got some luck! And one of these days, I'm going to capture one of those bird Pokémon." Meanwhile, the 80 degree weather returned and the water was now swimmable again, so both Trainers jumped in.

"Attention passengers, we will now be taking off now. Our next stop is Cinnabar Island!"

* * *

Ugh, sorry that this chapter is so short, guys. This is just a filler, but next chapter we will be meeting Blaine, the final Gym Leader that Volkner has to face to qualify in the Pokémon League. This is so exciting! Anyways, I made Volkner get that sunburn for a reason, and it will be revealed next chapter. Now to respond to reviews!

**Nianque:**

The funny thing is, I was planning on putting in Aerodactyl in her team. However, she hates Rock-type Pokémon, which Aerodactyl is, so although it would be a powerful Pokémon, it would conflict with her interests. Sorry Schatten didn't appear in this chapter, but had totally forgot! However, he will be appearing soon during the Pokémon League! I'm looking forward to it.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

You can watch the episode on YouTube, except it is in Japanese with English subtitles, but it's a fun episode, it shows how Ash catches his Tauros, something which throws everyone off since they left out such an important episode… I tried to make Agena nice last chapter, shows how different her personality is now that she sees that Giovanni is a dick (excuse the language!).

**Creation of Pokerus:**

I don't have another Oc to send in, sorry. I would, but I don't have _that_ big of an imagination, lol. If you want, you're welcome to use Agena or Thorad, just make sure you tell me which one you're going to use if you do, and I'll tell you the rest on a review for your latest chapter, okay?

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Hey, you're back! You can say crap here? I say it all the time, in front of 3 year olds who like to repeat what I say -_-'. Well, I've been thinking of a story lately, kind of a small one about Brendan Birch (or the male character in R/S/E), but I need to figure out the plot and stuff. It will probably be a while before that comes out. Why do you feel bad for Mewthree? He was pure evil!

Okay, anyways, next chapter, the deadly duo reach Cinnabar Island to challenge Blaine. Anyone have any riddles for me that I could use for Blaine? Okay, well that's it. I'm so sorry this chapter was so short, again. Next chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading/reviewing! See you next chapter!


	52. No Gym on Cinnabar!

_I can already tell, I'm going to have such a hard time with Blaine. Hopefully, I can just breeze right past him, then I need to get my act together for the Pokemon League! I'm going to have fun writing it, but it's going to be hard since I have to figure out who's going to battle who, how many people there are… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Pokemon, even though the thought of Pokemon being real is awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"Okay, passengers, we are now approaching Cinnabar Island." the captain's voice said over the intercom. "Everyone who is exiting, please exit in a orderly fashion. Our next stop is Hamlin Island!" For the remainder hour and a half that Volkner and Alicia waited for the ship to reach Cinnabar, they took a small nap on the huge, spongy beds in the ship's room. The sound of the captain's voice had woken them up. Volkner got up and stretched before shaking Alicia awake and grabbing his backpack.

Finally, the ship pulled up to the harbor, and many people unloaded, most of them elderly folks with cameras, sunburns, and Hawaiian-style t-shirts. Volkner looked around and noticed that he could have blended right in with them, having a bright red sunburn on _his_ face, and his dark blue jacket looked like a Hawaiian shirt, just without the design and stuff. Volkner looked around and looked at his surroundings. Everywhere you looked, there were souvenir booths, as well as restaurants, fast food joints, and trinket stores. Off to the far side of the island was a large volcano. "Look, Volkner, you see that volcano up there? The people that live here must be pretty brave to be near an active volcano." A hippie with long brown hair and a brown moustache, wearing a red shirt, dark red pants and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes who was passing out cards to everyone that got off the boat walked up to them and handed a card over them.

"Nah, that volcano has been inactive for years." he said in a calm, easy-going voice. "The people who live here don't even worry about that thing erupting. If you guys don't have anywhere to stay tonight, how about you come to my hotel, the Big Riddle Inn?" Volkner looked at the card, which had a picture of a hotel with a large clock on it. Next to it, it said, 'If you look near the swings, you see my hands, or at lease my face.'

"Sorry, sir. But we're going to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon rested up." Volkner said. The man lowered his sunglasses to the edge of his nose and looked at Volkner and Alicia with his black eyes.

"You two certainly don't _look_ like Pokemon Trainers to me, especially you." he said, pointing at Volkner and touching his sunburned face. "And besides, it's been a while since _serious_ Pokemon Trainer's have come to Cinnabar Island anyways." Volkner walked past the hippie.

"Whatever, old man." he said. "I've had enough of you, I'm going to the Pokemon Center." Alicia followed him, and the hippie twisted his mouth in thought.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Cinnabar Island Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said as Volkner and Alicia walked up to the front counter.

"Just a quick check-up, please." Volkner said. "Could you tell me where the Gym is here, please?" Nurse Joy paused and looked at him like he had three heads.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, taking the trays and filling them up with Volkner and Alicia's Pokeballs. "The Cinnabar Island Gym closed down years ago. Volkner raised his eyebrows and his mouth dropped open.

"Huh?" he asked. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yeah, the Gym Leader was fed up with all the tourists challenging him just to win the Volcano Badge as a souvenir, and closed it once and for all. "I've heard that he relocated some where else, but most likely to the Seafoam Islands, he hasn't been seen around here in about 5 or 6 years." she said, taking the Pokeballs and walking into the back room. Volkner sighed and turned around to sit, before he noticed that the lobby was full of people, sitting, chatting with others, or reading magazines. There were even people sitting on the floor. Nurse Joy walked back and noticed Volkner staring at the people. "It's the middle of summer, so all the tourists have filled up the rooms." Volkner and Alicia both sighed heavily.

"Can we at least check out the Pokemon Lab before we go. I'm kinda interested to see what they have there." Alicia said.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the same hippie guy from the boat walked in. "Ah, I'm glad I ran into you two." He looked around at the people sitting in the lobby. "So, got rejected for the Pokemon Center, huh?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"You're not here to steal some of my guests, are you?" she asked sarcastically. The man shook his head violently.

"No, these people don't have rooms, do they?!" he asked, waving his hands in front of him quickly. Nurse Joy giggled and walked into the backroom when a Chansey gave her a clipboard. "You don't have rooms from the looks of it, right?"

"Why are you here?" Volkner asked, ignoring his question.

"I just came here to say that you could stay at my hotel free of charge if you answer the riddle on the card. Volkner walked past him and Alicia followed. She felt bad for the hippie, but it _was_ kinda rude that he told them they weren't Pokemon Trainers when the evidence was right in her backpack.

"Sure, whatever. We're going to check out the Pokemon Lab, then we'll be around." Volkner said, not looking at the hippie and walking out the door.

* * *

The Pokemon Lab was on the other side of the island from the Pokemon Center. It was a very large building that almost looked like a hospital, except for the large red and white Pokeball mark on it with 'Pokemon' written on the red part. Yup, just like a plain old Pokemon Laboratory… except for the two rows of souvenir stands on either side of the path leading to the doors. Alicia and Volkner looked around at the cheap trinkets and Pokemon-shaped cookies. "There _has_ to be a Gym around here somewhere. Schatten told me that there was one here." He looked at Alicia, who was munching on a cookie in the shape of a Charmander.

"Don't you remember what Nurse Joy said. Blaine relocated his Gym to the Seafoam Islands. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves here, then leave on the boat tomorrow." Volkner sighed heavily and they walked through the automatic front doors. Inside was a fairly large lobby with a long hallway off to the right with multiple rooms. There was the faint smell of chlorine and sweat coming from them.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Lab of Cinnabar Island." the lady receptionist said to them, smiling. Alicia walked up to her.

"So, is it true that you can really revive fossils here?" Alicia asked. The lady nodded.

"Yes, it is at the end of the hall, the last door to the left." she said. "We also have a fitness room, and a swimming pool for your Pokemon to enjoy." Volkner face palmed his face. _Even the _lab_ is a mini YMCA._ he thought. Just then, the hippie guy walked in through the automatic doors and Volkner frowned at him.

"Why are you following us?" he asked. The hippie guy shook his head.

"No, its nothing like that." he said. "I've been thinking about what you said, about you guys being Pokemon Trainers. Do any of you collect badges?" Volkner sighed and took out his badge case, opening up. The hippie looked at them with interest. "Impressive, just one more to go."

"Yeah, and we're going to go try to find Blaine tomorrow. We heard he relocated to Seafoam Islands, so that's where we are going." Volkner said, walking towards the hall.

"But, wait-"

"And yes, we _are_ going to stay at your hotel, will you just leave us alone?"

"What if I told you Blaine built a Gym where tourists never see?" the hippie guy said. Volkner froze and turned towards the hippie guy. "It's in a place where firefighters never win."

"You're telling me a riddle _now_?" Volkner asked. "Look why don't we just go to the hotel, Alicia." She groaned, but agreed, and her, Volkner and the hippie guy walked outside. "So, what do you got at your hotel anyways?"

"What do tourists think is hot, and cool?" the hippie guy said. Volkner thought for a moment. _Hot, cold, freezing, Cinnabar Island, water, hot water, cold water, pool, hot springs…!_

"Hot springs?" he asked. The man nodded and Alicia squealed.

"Seriously? Oh, I can't wait to soak and relax my body!" she said, jumping up and down. Finally, they reached a small hotel that was more like a bed and breakfast, that looked exactly like the house on the card. The hippie guy signed them in, and gave them keys to their rooms. Alicia basically dragged Volkner to the hot springs out back.

* * *

After being in the hot springs for about 5 minutes, Volkner noticed the hippie guy was no where to be found. _Y'know, we don't even know his name, let alone if he's a threat to either one of us, like a murderer, or a child molester._ "Hey, Volkner, look at what Murkrow found!" Alicia called from the other side of the fence. Volkner got up and looked around, seeing Alicia in a blue-gray two piece bathing suit. Her Murkrow was on top of the fountain, which looked like a Gyarados using Hydro Pump. Murkrow kept pecking at a rock behind it. Volkner walked over to the statue looked around, trying to dodge the boiling hot water the 'Gyarados' was pumping out.

"It seems like it can be moved." Volkner said. "Murkrow, jump up and down." Murkrow nodded and started to jump up and down on the Gyarados head. Sure enough, the Gyarados head started to move down, making the whole area shake. Many rocks moved out of the way, and next to the springs was a doorway going into the side of the cliff the hotel was built against. Volkner stepped out of the water and looked inside. There was a path going in, lighted by candles stuck in holes in the walls. "Why don't we get dressed and take a walk?" Alicia nodded and recalled her Murkrow, getting out of the water.

* * *

After throwing on their clothes (and noticing the hippie guy wasn't around, _Most likely to try to get more customers, I'm sure._ Volkner thought), they headed to the newly found tunnel. Inside, it felt very warm, and as they walked down the path, it began to feel warmer. Eventually, they reached a set of stairs, and with each step it continued to get warmer. Alicia waved her hand in front of her face. "It sure is warm down here." she said. "My hair is already dry from the heat."

"I don't even know where this goes, but it sure is a long trail." Volkner said. Alicia took out her Pokegear and looked at it.

"I'm not even getting a signal down here." she said. It suddenly shut down. "Hey?"

"It must have overheated, it's way too hot for electronics down here." Volkner said, stepping down and realizing he stepped on solid floor. In front of him were two huge steel doors. "Hmmm, what would big giant doors like this be doing here?" Alicia went to reach out to grab the handles. "Wait! At these temperatures, that handle could burn the skin right off your hand." Alicia's eyes widened and she slunk back. "Octillery, Aurora Beam!" Volkner called, throwing his Pokeball. His Octillery came out and fired a rainbow colored beam at the handles, steam coming off of them. "That should be good enough." He walked up and pushed the doors open, gasping at what he saw. Inside, there was rock floor going all the way around the large room. In the middle was a giant hole. Underneath the hole was boiling lava, and over the lava, connected to the wall by four chains was what looked like the floor to a Gym Stadium. On the other side was a door, and in front of it was the hippie guy.

"I'm glad you two managed to find your way down here." the hippie guy said. "Now, before I explain to you what this is, let me ask you one riddle I ask everyone when they come down here: It's not a hat, but it keeps your head dry. If you wear it, its only because you've already lost it." Volkner smirked.

"Easy enough, that's a wig." he said. "But I don't see what that has to do with any of this?" The hippie guy nodded.

"Remember when I told you that Blaine hid his Gym where no firefighter could win?" he said.

"Wait, this is a volcano!" Alicia said. The hippie guy nodded, and reached up, taking off his fake moustache, his sunglasses, and the wig on his head, revealing his true identity. Around his head, he had long grey hair, with a large bald spot on the top.

"Welcome, Volkner, to my Gym!" he said in a more raspier voice.

"You're Blaine?!" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"You see, when all the tourists started to invade this town, they all challenged me to a battle so they could get a 'pretty priceless badge' for their trip home." Blaine said. "They would all challenge me with little Pokemon, like Pidgeys, or Caterpies. After a while, I got fed up with the weak challengers and went into hiding, using the hippie disguise as an identity to create a _new_ Gym that only _real_ challengers to find. When you came around, I thought with your sunburn that you weren't a real Trainer, just a tourist posing as a Trainer to get a shiny new trinket, but when you showed me your badges, I was convinced that you _were _a Trainer, and of good quality as well."

"But how come everyone says you went to Seafoam Island?" Alicia asked. Blaine scoffed.

"It is true that I moved there for a while before this Gym was made, but many people still kept finding me, so I moved back as the hippie, and I made this Gym." Blaine said. "Now, Volkner, how about a Gym Battle?" Volkner nodded.

"Yes, time to win my final badge."

* * *

Cliffhanger :) I'm just so evil, aren't I? I used the anime Blaine, and the anime Gym because I think the anime's way of showing the different Gyms and stuff is awesome. On another note, two more Japanese anime titles were revealed during the past week, none containing Volkner, so that brings the difference between the two Gym battles (Candice & Volkner) to 37 episodes. DAMN ALL FILLERS!!! Okay, well for the reviews:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I just added Articuno because it is my favorite out of the three birds :D I'm trying to make Dratini like Dawn's Pachirisu, very very hyper, as well as adorable. You saw the episode? Was that your first time seeing it? It is definitely fun, but I don't like how they did the things on there. I mean, why does Ash really need 30 Tauros? It doesn't make sense to me.

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Keep up with the updates and stuff. It's fine that you don't want to, you don't need to. It was just a suggestion.

**XoMeLoDyox:**

This story updates fast?! It is not fast for my taste, but I try to go as fast as I possibly can. I don't like Ruby cause he's very self-centered, and only cares about looks. Lmao, and how do you get annoyed by Brendan, he isn't even in the anime? The kids aren't my cousins, but they are still the cutest kids, even though if they get mad at me, they call me 'bitch' even though I'm a boy, lol. And the ones who do swear are 5 and 4. Not good… lol.

Okay, that's it. Next chapter, Volkner vs. Blaine, will Volkner get his final badge, or will Blaine burn him up like a marshmallow? Also, the next chapter is going to be a while, since my computer keeps getting viruses and I'll need to completely clean my computer, like start it over. But, I won't lose anything, I'll save everything to a memory stick I guess it's called. But anyways, expect this chapter to appear from Friday through next Friday (The big FIVE-Oh!). Sorry guys. Anyways, thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	53. The Hotheaded Quiz Master

_Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long, but now I'm back. Unfortunately, everything didn't go so well as I had hoped. Long story short, I erased my computer and all my data, including sprites, story chapters, and Microsoft Works was completely erased. So, I had to go on Fanfiction, copy the chapters, paste them into my new editor, OpenOffice, and edit them. All 49 chapters & Bonus Chapters. Anyways, it happened, and I finished them now, so... time for the new chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"Okay Volkner, you ready to battle my team of Pokémon for the Volcano Badge?" Blaine asked. Volkner nodded.

"You bet I am, once I beat you, I can enter the Indigo League." he said. Blaine smiled.

"I like your attitude." he said. "Let me tell you the rules of the Gym before we start. This will be a three-on-three battle, and you are allowed to substitute Pokémon anytime during the battle. I am allowed to substitute Pokémon, but only when you switch Pokémon. However, if I do switch Pokémon, it will be unable to battle for the rest of the Gym match. In addition, any Pokémon who leave the arena will be disqualified. Any questions?" Volkner shook his head, and Blaine took out a Poké Ball. "Good, now, let the match begin. Go Ninetales!" Out of the flash of light, a beautiful fox-like Pokémon with 9 long flowing golden tails came out of the ball. Alicia took out her Pokédex after squealing over its cuteness. **"Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. Ninetales is the evolved form of Vulpix. Each of its tails contains a different mystical power"**

"A Fire-type." Volkner said, smirking. "This should be easy. Octillery, I choose you!" Volkner threw his Pokémon's Poké Ball and released the Water-type. The Jet Pokémon looked around at the environment and sprayed a small Water Gun into the air to keep its body moist.

"Typical, a Water-type." Blaine scoffed. "It is a good thing I know how to get past these little obstacles. Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Ninetales opened its mouth and at its Trainer's command fired an orange stream of fire from its mouth at Octillery.

"Octillery, counter with Octazooka, then BubbleBeam." Volkner called. Octillery fired an orange blast at the Flamethrower, making them push against each other for dominance, then the BubbleBeam pushed the Octazooka forward, claiming victory and breaking the Flamethrower apart. Ninetales, however, jumped over the speeding Octazooka.

"Not bad at all, kid." Blaine said. "Ninetales, Quick Attack!" Ninetales shot at Octillery like a rocket, a white trail of energy trailing behind it, and it slammed into Octillery.

"Use your suction cups to hold onto the stadium, don't let go!" Volkner said. Octillery slammed two of its tentacles into the Gym floor, and stopped itself from flying too far. "Charge Beam now!" Octillery nodded and fired a blast of electricity out of its mouth at Ninetales. The attack blasted Ninetales and it cried out in pain as it broke free of the electrical attack and jumped back.

"You're not too bad, kid. I was right to have hopes about you." Blaine said. "Ninetales, Confuse Ray." Ninetales's eyes started to glow purple and Octillery started to wobble its head back and forth.

"Uh, oh." Volkner mumbled.

"Now, use Fire Spin!" Blaine said. Ninetales opened its mouth and released a spiraling orange fire from its mouth at Octillery.

"It won't do much." Volkner said to himself.

"Think again." Blaine replied, smirking. The spiraling fire hit Octillery and curled around it, surrounding it in a fire tornado. When the tornado faded, Octillery was bent over, fainted. "I've perfected my Ninetales's Fire Spin to be as hot as the lava in this volcano." Volkner recalled his Octillery and took out another Poké Ball.

"Looks like I'll have to match speed with speed." Volkner said. "I can't afford to make any more mistakes, go Jolteon!" He threw the Poké Ball in his hand and released his yellow dog-like Pokémon. "Jolt jolt!" it barked. Blaine smirked.

"An Electric-type?" he asked, taking out a Poké Ball. "I've got a perfect counter for that, return Ninetales." The red laser shot out and sucked in Ninetales, then he threw another Poké Ball. "Go, Rhydon!" The large rhinoceros Pokémon came out and roared.

"And you call _me_ typical?" Volkner asked, smirking. Blaine ignored his opponent's statement and commanded Rhydon.

"Rhydon, Horn Attack!" he called. Rhydon started to run up to Jolteon, its horn pointed towards it.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack to dodge." Volkner said. Jolteon started to run quickly towards Rhydon and jumped on its head, knocking it to the ground and bouncing into the sky. "Now, use Pin Missile on its back." Jolteon's fur became spiky and it started to shoot yellow needles from its fur at Rhydon's back. Rhydon tried to get up and block the pain on its back, but its arms were too bulky to reach behind it. "I've faced many Rhydon as an Electric-type specialist, so I know how to defeat them." Blaine growled and flinched back.

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" Blaine called.

"Jolteon, use Double Kick!" Volkner said. Jolteon stopped shooting needles and as soon as Rhydon turned around to attack Jolteon, it jumped into the air and flipped around, kicking Rhydon on the nose, knocking it out. "Excellent work, Jolteon." "Jolt, jolt!" Jolteon called back, smiling at its Trainer. Blaine scoffed and recalled Rhydon. He smirked and took out another Poké Ball.

"You may have gotten lucky on that one, but you won't last against my final Pokémon." he said, throwing the ball. "Go, Magmar!" Out of the ball came a red and yellow Pokémon that looked like a living fireball. It had a duck-like bill, and when it touched the ground, steam rose from the stadium floor. "Magmar." it grunted.

"Hm, a Magmar, huh?" Volkner said. "Flint had one, but I don't know too much about it. Jolteon, on guard." Jolteon nodded its head and crouched.

"Your Jolteon doesn't stand a chance against my Magmar." Blaine said, smirking. "Magmar, Flamethrower!" Magmar's eyes started to glow orange, then it fired a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth.

"Jolteon, dodge!" Volkner called. Jolteon barked and jumped into the air to dodge the attack, but Magmar's Flamethrower was huge, and it managed to singe its back feet. Jolteon winced as it landed on the ground. "Oh, no, Jolteon's Burned!"

"Magmar, Fire Punch!" Blaine called. Magmar lifted its arm and its hand became surrounded by red hot flames. It started to run up to Jolteon with its fist pulled back, ready to punch.

"Jolteon, Charge Beam!" Volkner called. Jolteon's body cackled with electricity and fired a blast of electricity at Magmar. However, Magmar's other fist burst into flames and it punched through the electricity, yellow sparks going up and down its arm, taking minor damage from the attack. "What?"

"Magmar, attack!" Blaine called. Magmar jumped into the air, flipped around and bashed Jolteon's head with the fiery punch. Jolteon flinched, but jumped back, growling.

"Quick Attack, and combine it with Thunder Wave!" Volkner called. Jolteon nodded and started to run at Magmar, but it stopped and winced, lifting its leg slightly. "Uh, it's still hurt from the burn."

"Magmar, let's use Flamethrower once more to fry that hot dog." Blaine said. Magmar's eyes started to glow orange again and it shot out a red-orange flame from its mouth.

"Jolteon, counter using Charge Beam!" Volkner called. "Jolt!" it agreed, and fired a blast of electricity at Magmar's Flamethrower, canceling each other out.

"Not bad, kid." Blaine said. "Even though your Pokémon is weak from a burn, it still has the power to use a powerful attack like Charge Beam. But, Magmar is just starting out. Magmar, use Fire Blast!" Volkner gasped as Magmar took a deep breath and fired a star shaped blast from its mouth at Jolteon.

"Charge Beam, quickly!" Volkner shouted. Jolteon's body charged with electricity, but then it got blasted by the Fire Blast, burning it to a crisp. Jolteon let out some smoke from its mouth and fell to the ground. Volkner grunted and recalled Jolteon into its Poké Ball. "Looks like it's one to one. But I have to win this, so I choose you Electivire!" Volkner threw the Poké Ball in his hand and released his huge Electric-type Pokémon. "Vire!" it shouted, beating its chest.

"Nice, such an impressive looking Pokémon." Blaine said. "This should make a good match for Magmar. Attack with Fire Punch!" Magmar looked at Electivire and started to run towards it, its fist blazing with fire.

"Counter with the same thing!" Volkner called. Electivire started to run towards Magmar as well, _its_ fist catching on fire. Both Pokémon swung forward and hit each other's fists hard, more damage going to Electivire since it was an Electric-type.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower!" Blaine called.

"Low Kick, now!" Volkner shouted. Magmar's eyes started to glow orange and it took a deep breath to fire a blast at Electivire at close range, but Electivire swung its leg forward and swiped Magmar's feet, tripping it and making it fall. Magmar's eyes widened in surprise as it started to fall to the ground, and it shot its Flamethrower at the ground, shooting at the ceiling like a rocket. "Brick Break now!" Electivire's arm became surrounded by electricity and it jumped into the air, slamming Magmar down with the side of its hand. Magmar plummeted to the ground and smashed into the stadium below. Electivire landed on the ground and cried out in victory. "Awesome, Electivire." Volkner said.

"Not so fast." Blaine said. From the cracked stadium, Magmar rose, beat but not defeated. Volkner's mouth dropped and Alicia gasped. Even Electivire's eyes widened a little. "My Magmar is just getting _fired_ up. Speaking of fire, Magmar, Fire Blast!" Magmar took a deep breath and fired a star shaped blast of fire at Electivire.

"Electivire, Light Screen!" Volkner called. Electivire held out its arms and a yellow glass wall appeared in front of them, the Fire Blast hitting the wall in front of Electivire. The Fire Blast pushed against Electivire's Light Screen and started to push him back, but Electivire cried out and tossed the attack into the lava pit below. "Great job, now, ThunderPunch!" Electivire's arm started to glow yellow as electricity surrounded it and it charged at Magmar.

"Fire Punch, Magmar!" Magmar's fist blazed with flames again and it started to charge after Electivire, both of them punching fists hard again. Except this time, Magmar jumped back and called out in pain as static sparks surrounded its body. "Oh, no, it's Paralyzed!" Blaine shouted. Volkner smirked.

"Alright Electivire, let's wrap this up with Giga Impact!" Volkner said. Electivire started to rush at Magmar and its body becomes covered in orange streaks. Then, the streaks created a purple orb underneath them, giving Electivire more strength. Blaine grunted and sighed.

"Magmar, use Overheat now!" he shouted. Magmar's body color started to turn a faint red and its eyes started to glow red. It then fired a huge blast of white fire with a red-orange fire that spiraled around it at Electivire. Volkner gasped.

"Oh no, Overheat is strongest when it is first used! Electivire, look out!" he called. However, the Fire attack slammed into Electivire and exploded, sending Electivire flying and landing on the ground with a thump. "Can you get up?" Electivire nodded and started to get up, but looked like it was straining. Both Magmar and Electivire stared each other down, panting hard.

"Magmar, use Fire Blast!" Blaine shouted. Magmar nodded and fired the Fire Blast at Electivire.

"Use Light Screen and charge!" Volkner called. Electivire held out its arms and a golden wall appeared over it as Electivire started to run towards Magmar, the Fire Blast hitting it, but fading since Magmar wasn't as strong as before. The Light Screen faded and Electivire was face to face with Magmar. "Grab it now!" Electivire turned around and quickly wrapped its tails around Magmar, lifting it up into the air.

"Magmar, try to escape!" Blaine shouted, fear starting to twinkle in his eyes.

"Electivire, Thunderbolt!" Volkner shouted. Electivire called out loudly and shocked Magmar, hitting it where most of its electricity was generated, its tails. Magmar cried out and fidgeted around as it got shocked by over 20,000 volts of electricity. Finally, Electivire stopped and tossed Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon crisp as burnt toast. "And Magmar is unable to battle." Volkner said, sighing and smiling. Blaine stared at the battlefield in disbelief, but smiled and recalled Magmar into its Poké Ball. Electivire ran over to Volkner and gave him a huge bear hug, making Volkner's back crack in a couple places. "Thanks... Good.... job... Electivire." Volkner said, trying to breathe as Electivire crushed his lungs. Volkner then reached into his pocket and recalled Electivire into its Poké Ball, finally being able to breathe. Blaine walked up to him.

"That was an excellent battle, Volkner. I can see you have true talent as a Trainer." he said. Volkner nodded his head.

"Thank you, Blaine." he said.

"Now, I have one final riddle for you. What is always read, but has no words?" Blaine said, smiling. Volkner sighed, and face palmed his face.

"I dunno, it's too hot to solve riddles." he said, wiping sweat off his face. Blaine shook his hand and handed something to him as he did. In Volkner's hand was a red badge that looked like a flame.

"Why, it's the Volcano Badge!" Blaine said, smiling. Alicia walked up to Volkner and watched as he put the last badge in his badge case, finally filling the last hole. "And now, you have all eight badges, which means you can now participate in the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau." Volkner smiled at his badges.

"Finally."

* * *

Wow, this battle was so awesome, a perfect battle for the final badge. Now, Volkner needs to keep training so he can get to the Pokémon League! Now before I respond to my reviewers, I want to say a couple things.

First, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long, but everything went wrong with my computer. And by everything, I mean _everything_. But anyways, that's all fixed now, so that shouldn't be a problem anymore. But, I have put up a section in my profile called 'Journal entries', and it is a section that I'll fill out every once in a while to let you guys know how the latest chapter is going, or progress I have. So, if I haven't put up a chapter in a while, go check it out and see what's up. While you're there, I put up a poll for you guys. The answer that gets the most votes will face Volkner during the Pokémon League, and there are a variety of people to choose from, all but one whom we all have met during the story. So, please vote! Okay, now I'll respond to the reviewers:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Too bad Octillery didn't fight Magmar. But Ninetales kicked its butt, unfortunately. I know what you mean, I'm dreading to hear his dub voice, since Pokémon USA sometimes messes up the voices, like Ash's. At first, he had no emotion in his voice when the new VA's took over, now he sounds like a high pitched little girl. And about Tauros, at least they get to run around and destroy everything in Oak's lab, right? Lol.

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Nah, your name ain't too bad to write. Sorry I haven't read your latest chapters, but I've been very busy. I hope you liked Blaine in this one, I don't think I made him cheesy and annoying?

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

I haven't watched the episode with Palmer yet, the latest one I've seen is Steamboat Willies, so I ain't that far yet, although if the Volkner episode came out, I'd jump on that, even _if_ I will see all the spoilers, lol. I don't really like how Blaine looks in the manga, he's like an old man, and I don't like it... even though he looks like an old man in the anime as well... whatever. I hope I put up this chapter before you became depressed. Also, thanks for the link to the manga website. This website won't give me viruses, right? And about Ruby, I don't like what he did to Feebas (Mimi, right, or is that his Mudkip?), I think Feebas are so cute!

**LuckyAqua:**

Yes, I will be using Oc's from the past in the Pokémon League, why? If you want me to, I can use Rose as a battler. I wasn't planning to since she is training to become a Gym Leader in Sinnoh, but if you want I will use her. I need people anyways. You can pick 'Other' on my Poll if so, and don't forget to tell me by a review or PM. Lol, I think this is the first time you reviewed when I wasn't about to put up a new chapter! :]

Okay, that's it. Next chapter, Volkner and Alicia take a trip to Pallet Town so they can learn more about the Pokémon League from the one and only Prof. Oak. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll, please! It is much appreciated. Thank you for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter.


	54. Versus Oak!

_I'd really like people to vote in my poll. Even if you don't review, I would like you to vote so that I know what to do in the Pokémon League, because I have no idea. I think it is going to be really hard to write it, especially since there will be so much battles going on. I've read only one Fanfiction that has the Pokémon League so far, it's called **Path of the Chosen 1: The Beginning** (which I strongly recommend, it is excellent), and Ferngirl writes it very well. I hope I do alright because of the large amounts of characters that will be in there. Okay, well, enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, or any of its characters. I do, however, own the Oc's in this story. So do the people that created their Oc's. They are listed at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Volkner gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and walked outside at a picnic table with Alicia and Blaine, who was disguised as a hippie again so as to not be seen. They were eating Hamburgers that they had picked up from a small booth by the Pokémon Lab. "The Pokémon League isn't for another week, where are you going to go?" Blaine asked in his hippie voice, munching on the hamburger.

"We're probably going to head north to Pallet Town, then go to Viridian City and head to the Indigo Plateau." Volkner said. Blaine raised his fake brown eyebrows.

"You're not going to train?" he asked.

"I am, just at the Pokémon League." he responded, finishing up his cheeseburger. Blaine crossed his arms.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea. Many trainers will be going to the Pokémon League, and most likely 90% of them will be participating. If they see you train, they'll know your strategy if any of them get paired up with you." Volkner rubbed his chin.

"Good point." he said. "Ah, well I'll just train as I go along. What I'm really worried about is how we're going to get across the ocean to get to Pallet Town. Are there any boats that go to Pallet?" Blaine rubs his chin in thought.

"No, I don't think so." he said. He smiled. "But, I have a better idea. What's fast in water, and slow on land?" Volkner rolled his eyes.

"An Octillery!" Alicia said, raising her hand.

"Yes, and no!" Blaine said. "While that _is_ true, it's not the answer I'm looking for. It's a speed boat! And I just happen to have one.

o 0 o

"Ready to go?" Blaine said as Alicia and Volkner boarded the small white ship that had a flame on the side.

"I am." Alicia called.

"Can I just do something real quick?" Volkner asked. Blaine nodded. Volkner took out a Poké Ball and a black and gold-striped Poké Ball and tossed them, sending out his Octillery and Lanturn. "Huh!" "Laaaa." They said, feeling the salt water and sighing with comfort. "Ten-hut, guys. We need to get in some serious training if we want to compete in the Pokémon League, right?" Octillery nodded and Lanturn clapped its flippers.

"Why Lanturn, Volkner?" Alicia said. Volkner shrugged.

"I want to train all of my Pokémon, that includes Lanturn." Volkner said. He turned towards his Water-types. "I want you guys to keep up with the boat. Swim as fast as you can, because this is a speed boat. We're ready, Blaine." Blaine nodded and turned the key in the ignition, starting the engine. Suddenly, the boat shot off, surprising Lanturn and Octillery momentarily, but they took off after the boat, both of them going underwater. "Alicia, can you help?" She nodded.

"I need two of your fastest fliers." he said. Alicia nodded again and took out two Poké Balls.

"Go, Murkrow and Brazen!" she said, tossing their Poké Balls.

"Murkrow, fire your Night Shade at Octillery, Brazen, fire your Dragon Rage at Lanturn, and rapid fire! Lanturn, Octillery, dodge!" Volkner called. Murkrow fired black beams from its eyes and Brazen fired fireballs from its mouth at the speeding shadows below, the two Pokémon swimming quickly out of the way. "Good work, keep it up!"

o 0 o

Finally, Blaine's speedboat slowed and they reached a small dock outside of Pallet Town. Octillery, Lanturn, jumped up on the wooden deck, out of breath. They had managed to make it the whole way without stopping. Murkrow and Brazen came down and were huffing a bit as well. "You guys did excellent. Take a nice nap now." Volkner said, recalling them into their Poké Balls. Alicia also recalled her Pokémon after congratulating them.

"Thanks for the lift, Blaine." Alicia said.

"Yeah, otherwise, we would have had to pay tons of money for the trip here." Volkner said. Blaine waved.

"I don't mind at all. Good luck in the Pokémon League." Blaine said, backing up and speeding away. Alicia looked at Volkner.

"Hey, is it alright if we go visit Prof. Oak? I want to see if he knows where Christopher and Leaf are." she asked. Volkner nodded.

"Sure, why not." he said, and they started walking up the path. It wasn't even 5 minutes before they saw a giant pink building with a bigger windmill behind it up on top of a hill.

"That's it." Alicia said, starting to walk up the stone stairs that reached to the top and Alicia rung the doorbell.

"Coming." they heard inside. Just then, a young man about 20 opened the door. He had black hair and a red headband around his head, but under his hair. He wore a green T-shirt and maroon colored pants. He smiled when he saw Alicia. "Alicia, it's been a while, how you been?"

"I've been good, Tracey." she said, smiling. "Can we come in?" Tracey nodded and opened the door. Inside was a long hallway with lots of doorways and a set of stairs going up. Suddenly, a huge Muk came around the corner and smiled happily when it saw Alicia and Volkner. It looked at them and flew through the air, landing on Volkner and pushing him down to the ground.

"Ah, Muk! Get off of him!" Tracey said, trying to pull the Poison-type Pokémon off of him. Muk then finished smothering Volkner and started to hug Volkner's leg as he got up. "I'm really sorry. That Muk just loves people."

"It's fine." Volkner said, staring at the Muk, cuddling his leg.

"Hey, Tracey, where's Prof. Oak, I want to ask him about Christopher and Leaf." Alicia said.

"He's in the lobby, I'll take him to you if you want." he said, and they started walking over a door to the right, while Volkner limped along as Muk hung on for dear life. Inside the door, there was a living room like area with a computer by the door, and two couches on either side of a large coffee table. A man with gray hair and wearing a lab coat was sitting at the computer and looked up when the door opened. "Professor, Alicia and a friend are here." Prof. Oak's eyebrows rose.

"Alicia?" he asked, standing up. Alicia walked through the door and smiled.

"Hi Professor, how are ya?" she asked.

"I'm doing good, how's your Charmander doing?" he asked. She smiled.

"Great! He's now a Charizard." she said.

"That's great, but I thought Tracey said you brought a friend?"

"I'm... right... here." Volkner said, slowly walking in with 66 pounds of sludge on his leg.

"Muk, will you get off him?" Oak called. "Go play in the garden or something." At once, Muk let go and slowly, and sadly, crawled outside. "You seem awfully familiar, have we met before?" Volkner shook his head.

"No sir. My name is Volkner, I am the Sunyshore Gym leader." he said. "But right now, I'm taking a break from that and entering the Indigo League challenge." Professor Oak and Tracey's eyebrows rose.

"I see, and how many badges do you have so far, Volkner?" Oak said. Volkner took out his badge case and opened it, showing them his eight badges. "Impressive. When did you meet up with Alicia?"

"About a day after I got Brazen from you." Alicia said. Their eyebrows raised higher.

"Very impressive indeed." Oak said. "I'm guessing you'll be entering the Pokémon League next week, correct?" Volkner nodded his head.

"Actually Professor, I wanted to know if you had heard from Christopher or Leaf yet?" Alicia said. "I hope they'll make it in time for the Pokémon League." Professor Oak thought for a moment.

"Christopher called about two days ago, saying he just had two more badges, and Leaf called yesterday, saying that she got all of her badges, but was going to Mt. Moon to train for a couple days." Oak said. Alicia bit her lip.

"I hope Christopher gets his final badge in time." she said.

"He'll be fine. So Volkner, what are you going to do about _your_ training?" Professor Oak asked. Volkner thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, probably just along the way to the Plateau I guess." Volkner said.

"I could battle you." Tracey said. Volkner looked up at him. "It's been a while since I did, but it will help you prepare for the Pokémon League." Volkner nodded. Oak walked towards the door.

"Follow me, I'll lead us to a battle arena you two can use." Oak said. They walked outside and down the hall, exiting through a back door. There was a clearing back here, and there was a fence that went for about three miles filled with Pokémon. A stampede of Tauros ran around the property. Tracey stepped across the field. "This battle will be two-on-two. No time limit, begin!" Tracey took out a Poké Ball.

"Let's go, Venonat!" Tracey called, releasing a hairy, purple Pokémon. "Veno, nat." it said coming out of the Poké Ball. Volkner took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Go Luxray." he said, releasing his Pokémon. "Lux!" it announced, coming out of the white light.

"Venonat versus Luxray, begin!" Oak called, raising both hands into the air.

"Venonat, Tackle attack!" Tracey shouted. Venonat started to run towards Luxray, ready to tackle it.

"Dodge, then use Fire Fang." Volkner said. Venonat lunged at Luxray, but the Gleam Eyes Pokémon sidestepped out of the way and it down on Venonat's body, its mouth bursting into flames. Venonat cried out and jumped back. "Now, finish with Charge Beam!" Luxray cried out and its body crackled with electricity, firing a blast of electricity at Venonat, fainting it. Tracey groaned and recalled his Venonat, taking out another Poké Ball. However, Professor Oak stopped him by holding out his arm.

"Tracey, would it be alright if _I_ did the final battle?" he asked. Tracey looked at him, confused, but nodded. Volkner's face was emotionless, the same with his Luxray's. "Okay, I will use one Pokémon, but you still have two left, okay?" Volkner nodded. He took out a Poké Ball from his lab coat and tossed it into the air. Out of the light came a large tan and white Pokémon that was huge. It was large, and human-like, except for the large wings and tail. Volkner raised his eyebrows and Alicia took out her Pokédex immediately. **"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon." **"You may begin anytime you're ready."

"Luxray, Charge." Volkner said. Luxray nodded and started to charge the electricity in its body, yellow sparks appearing around it. "Now, blast it with Charge Beam!" Luxray called out and released a huge blast of electricity at Dragonite from its body.

"Use Twister, Dragonite!" Prof. Oak called. Dragonite started to flap its wings at a high speed and a cyclone came out of them, sucking up the Charge Beam. However, the Charge Beam was massive, and it trailed up the Twister and electrocuted Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon crying out and falling to the ground. "Amazing, his Luxray has a higher Special Attack than I thought..."

"Luxray, Crunch attack now." Volkner said. Luxray's fangs started to glow white and it started to rush at Dragonite, who was starting to get up.

"Lift into the sky!" Oak called, and Dragonite started to flap its wings, flying into the air. "Use Dragon Rage, now!" Dragonite opened its mouth and fired a yellow fireball at Luxray from it.

"Jump, now!" Volkner called. Luxray jumped, but the blast exploded on the ground and sent it into the air.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" he shouted. Dragonite's eyes started to glow white and a orange ball appeared in front of its mouth. It then fired an orange beam from the ball at Luxray, hitting it. Luxray flew through the air, but recovered and landed on its feet, panting a little.

"Luxray, Tackle attack!" Volkner called. Luxray started to rush towards Dragonite, who was starting to land.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" Oak shouted. Dragonite opened its mouth and fired a yellow energy ball at Luxray, but it sidestepped it and caught up to Dragonite.

"Ice Fang, now!" Volkner called. Luxray opened its mouth and fired two light blue beams from its fangs at Dragonite, freezing it solid.

"Dragonite is frozen, and thus, unable to battle. The winners are Volkner and Luxray!" Tracey called. Luxray sat on the ground next to Volkner and Volkner pointed at Dragonite.

"Use Fire Fang to melt it, Luxray." he said. Luxray nodded and walked up to Dragonite, its mouth catching on fire and melting the ice around it. Dragonite blinked, and looked at Professor Oak sadly.

"It's all right, my old friend." Professor Oak said. "We can't win them all, right?" Dragonite smiled and nodded. "Your Luxray is incredible, Volkner." Volkner bowed a little.

"Thank you, Professor." he said. Luxray also bowed his head. "Luxray Lux." it said. Professor Oak smiled and looked around. All around them, Pokémon from all over had come to watch the battle. A Bulbasaur walked up to Professor Oak and smiled. "Bulba, Bulbasaur." it said to him. Professor Oak smiled and looked at Volkner.

"Bulbasaur here says that it _also_ thinks you are an amazing Trainer." Professor Oak said. Volkner smiled at the small creature that smiled back at him and walked away. Oak turned towards Alicia. "So, what Pokémon have you caught during your journeys?" Alicia smiled.

"Take a look for yourself!" she said, taking all of her Poké Balls and tossing them into the air. Out came Brazen, Butterfree, Wingull, Murkrow, Scyther, and Dratini. Dragonite walked up to Dratini and picked it up, putting it around its neck and flying into the air.

"My, my. What a wonderful team." he said. Suddenly, Muk came bursting out through the woods and jumped on Alicia, causing her backpack to open and spilling all of her things. "Muk, get off! Tracey, go get Muk some food, will you?" Oak said, trying to pry Muk off of the girl underneath it. Tracey rushed inside and came out with a canister of food, which made Muk jump off and beg Tracey for some. Alicia sighed and started picking up her things. Oak also bent down to help her, but picked up the Dusk Stone she won at the Tag Battle. "Why, this is a Dusk Stone!" Alicia nodded.

"Yeah. I won that during the Tag Battle Tournaments a while ago." she said.

"This can be used to evolve your Murkrow, you know." Oak said. Murkrow then fluttered through the air and looked at the stone. It reached out and touched the stone, making both the stone and Murkrow glow white. The stone disappeared and Murkrow grew bigger. Suddenly, the glow faded and instead of Murkrow flying, a Honchkrow was standing proudly on the ground, its chest stuck out bravely. Alicia took out her Pokédex and scanned it. **"Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends most of its time at home cleaning its feathers.**"

"Wow, you're so awesome!" Alicia said, hugging her Honchkrow. "Honchkrow." it said proudly.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me about the Pokémon League here." Volkner asked. Professor Oak nodded and walked to the doors.

"Let's go to the lobby, and we can have a nice cup of tea while we talk. You're welcome to let your Pokémon out as well." he said. The both nodded and Volkner released Electivire, Jolteon, Octillery, and Raichu. He also let Lanturn out, which Electivire and Raichu carried to a pond where many Water Pokémon were swimming around. Lanturn happily jumped in and swam around with the others.

o 0 o

Professor Oak sat down, putting down a tray of tea cups and a kettle, pouring the water into glasses and putting tea bags in them. "The Pokémon League is a very huge competition. Usually, there are around 256 competitors competing in the League." Volkner's eyebrows raised slightly, and Oak nodded. "When you start, you have to win four battles on four fields as the preliminary rounds. Once you win those, you can progress to the Indigo Stadium and battle in full battles."

"Full battles?" Alicia asked.

"Battles using six Pokémon." Volkner said.

"Yes, but the catch is, only 16 Trainers make it to the final rounds." Alicia gasped and Volkner's eyebrows crunched together.

"That's a very low chance of Trainer's getting into the final rounds." he said. Professor Oak nodded.

"Two of my Trainers have been the Champion and actually challenged the Elite Four." he said. "Red and Blue, their names were." Volkner's eyebrows rose.

"You mean Blue, the Viridian City Gym Leader?" he asked. Oak nodded.

"Yes, that would be him." Oak said.

"Red was the boy who saved Saffron City from Team Rocket all those years ago, wasn't he?" Alicia asked. Professor Oak nodded.

"Yes, I think he's on a journey in the Johto region right now. It has been a while since I talked to him." Oak said. Volkner stood up.

"Thank you, Professor. I think now it is time to go to Viridian City now." Volkner said, standing up. "But can I call my Gym so I can switch Pokémon?" Professor Oak nodded and stood up. He walked over to the telephone as Volkner ran out and recalled his Pokémon.

"Hello, Sunyshore Gym." Zachery said, who had a book in front of him. "Oh, hey Volkner. Ready for Ambipom back?" Volkner nodded, but Zachery looked behind him and saw Professor Oak. "Oh! Is that Professor Oak behind you!" Professor Oak walked up and looked at the screen. Volkner sighed heavily.

"Zachery, this is Professor Oak. Professor Oak, this is the the temporary Gym Leader of the Sunyshore Gym, Zachery." Volkner said.

"And a big fan of your poetry, Professor." Zachery added, showing him the book that he was reading. "I'm currently reading one of your books, and I think your senryū on Probopass is amazing. 'Probopass, if it's going to evolve, Mt. Coronet.' I think I like this one the most because I want to evolve my Magneton soon, but I just haven't had the time to take a trip to Mt. Coronet."

"Well, I'm always happy to meet a fan. Tell me, what other ones do you like? I especially like 'Cherubi, it plays in the sun and, it turns red.' Oak said, pushing Volkner out of the seat and sitting down. Volkner sighed on the floor while Muk appeared and gave him a huge hug.

* * *

Okay, that's it. Not bad for a filler! XD Anyways, I have a couple things to talk about this time. First off, if you haven't voted in the poll, vote now or forever hold your peace. Also, while your on my profile, I put on a 'teaser' I guess of the Kotone story I am writing after this one. Be sure to check it out, it needs a name, but I'll worry about that when her English name comes out, which should be by Saturday since her episode is going to air on that day (which I will be watching!).

Also, it is time to bring out the keg and party because a Volkner episode has been announced in Japan. It's called 'Elite Four Flint and Gym Leader Volkner', so it should have both. Finally, after about 40 episodes of filler between the battle of Candice and Volkner.

Next, I think next chapter will be a while to come out so that I can get my act together for the Pokémon League. I need to see who will be fighting who, and stuff like that. I'll probably study up by watching the Pokémon League episodes online, so keep watching my Journal entries for that.

Finally, I added a one-shot to a collection of Pokémon stories called **'Pokémon ABC'** by . It is a story where a bunch of different authors come together and put up one-shots of Pokémon by letters of the alphabet. I put up 'W is for Wooper'. It's about a Wooper that thinks it's a Parasect, and Jimmy from 'The Legend of Thunder' want to capture it. Be sure to check that out. Right now, it needs some volunteers, so if you want to add a chapter, be sure to check out 's profile. She also has a great story called **'Belief at Dawn'** which is excellent if you like Pokémon Adventure stories! Okay, now time to respond to the reviews:

**Nianque:**

I hope you like your sprites! You thought you used what? I'm so confused. You thought what was up already?

**Creation of Pokerus/Yomaster:**

I've never heard of srgeman, or any of his stories. I'm sorry they got deleted, I know how I would feel if my stories got deleted, but I have never heard of him. And please stick to one name, it is very long to write all the names you use.

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

You should go onto MalwareBytes . com and download the anti-virus there. It is excellent, it keeps my computer good and clean... kinda. Also, I'd love it if you e-mailed the manga to me, my e-mail address is littlmiget123 yahoo .com (no spaces). I've never raised a Milotic, but Gyarados are strong. I just caught a Feebas in my Emerald though (even though it took me 2 days to find it, grrr) I can't watch them in Japanese, mostly because I hate reading the subs (unless I have to), and I can't speak or read 200 languages :) Yes, I think Pokémon is wayyy better than Yu-gi-oh, I'd much rather play the games than duel someone, I haven't even picked up my deck in the longest time. Also, I just got Pikachu colored Pichu and pre-ordered HeartGold, so I'm so excited for that!

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Yeah, I'm a little nervous for the Pokémon League, I'm not sure if I will have enough, or too much. Hopefully it will come out great. Yeah, the voices were all messed up in Mastermind of the Mirage Pokémon. Ash burned my ears, Misty sounded strange, and May sounded like a whore. It was good other than that.

**Cynthia Zarya:**

Sure, I'll read your stories. I usually look at my reviewers and readers stories when I have free time anyways, so I'll check them out eventually. You can use Volkner if you want, lol, he isn't even my character! And I haven't forgotten about your Oc, I'm planning to add it in the League!

**LuckyAqua:**

Yeah, I'll try to use Rose if I can. If I don't have enough I'll add her. Maybe I'll have her visit so that she can hang out with Alicia? I don't know, I hope it turns out alright.

Okay, that's it. Don't forget to vote, please people. Okay, well, that's it. Next chapter, another filler while Volkner and Alicia travels to Viridian City to get to the League. Don't forget it might come a little late. Alright, thanks for reading/reviewing! See you next chapter!


	55. The Diamond Dust Girl?

_Getting close to the Pokémon League, it's just one chapter away! I'm excited and nervous, firstly since it's the grand finale of this story, and also because of how many battles there will be. I hope I get them out okay without messing them up! Okay, enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do, however, own the Oc's in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 52**

After Zachery and Professor Oak finished talking (after about a half an hour), Volkner finally switched out Lanturn for Ambipom, and after a quick poem from Professor Oak (_Is this guy even a Professor? _Volkner thought), they left and started to travel up to Route 1, heading off to Viridian City. However, right now, Volkner and Alicia stopped for a break... or Alicia anyways. "Ambipom, Swift now!" Volkner shouted.

"Take it, Venusaur!" a girl trainer called. She had indigo hair that was tied up into a bun. Ambipom's tail's started to glow yellow and it swung them, firing multiple golden stars at the large blue dinosaur-like creature, who stopped and lowered its head as the stars pelted it. "Hit it with Razor Leaf now!"

"Ambipom, Agility now!" Volkner called. Venusaur started to shake the flower on its back and released two green leaves from its back at Ambipom, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Excellent, now use Nasty Plot!"

"Ah, I see, trying to raise Ambipom's Special Attack so you can blast me with an attack, is that it?" the girl said, taking out a Poké Ball. "Venusaur, return! Starmie, come back out!" The girl tossed the Poké Ball and released her purple starfish-like Pokémon again. Volkner sighed. _This girl has a habit of switching her Pokémon._ "Starmie, use Swift!" Starmie spun into the air and faced Ambipom, firing glowing yellow stars from the center of the gem on the center of its body. The stars shot at Ambipom and hit it. Even though Ambipom was fast, there was no way it could dodge a Swift attack.

"Ambipom, Shock Wave now!" Volkner called. Ambipom put the hands on its tails together and a light blue ball of electricity formed in between them. It then fired a stream of electricity from the ball at Starmie, which shocked it and knocked it out, the gem on the center of its body flashing. The girl grunted and recalled Starmie, sending out Venusaur again.

"Let's win this one, Venusaur!" she called. "Venusaur!" it shouted, shaking the flower on its back.

"Ambipom, Baton Pass!" Volkner called, recalling his Ambipom and taking out another Poké Ball. "Electivire, use Fire Punch!" He threw the Poké Ball and released the large yellow Pokémon, and its hand burst into flames as it appeared next to Venusaur and slammed it down with the Fire Punch. Venusaur was on the ground, fainted. Volkner recalled his Electivire as the girl recalled her Venusaur and huffed off. "Ready to continue?" he asked Alicia. She nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, we're only a tiny bit away from Viridian City." she said. "The sun is starting to set, and I want to sleep extra good tonight." Volkner nodded and they started walking, but then, they heard something moving towards them fast. They turned around and saw a huge brown bird-like Pokémon running towards them at full speed, and heading straight for them. Suddenly, the bird stopped, and a girl with black hair that was tied up in two long pigtails jumped off. She had on a blue sweater, and she wore a brown mini-skirt. On her feet, she wore brown shoes with long blue and white striped socks that went up to her knees.

"Well, well, long time no see, Volkie." the girl said, smiling and crossing her arms. Volkner blinked a couple times, seeing if she was real.

"Candice?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I called the Gym to see how you were doing, and Zachery said that you were in the Kanto region, and you were going to compete in the Pokémon League here, so I decided I was going to come here and root for my bestest friend!" she said, poking him with her elbow. "Why didn't you call and tell me you were leaving, mister! I would have gone with you, you know!"

"It was kinda a last minute deal." Volkner said. Candice crossed her arms.

"You could have _at least_ called." she said. She looked at Alicia and gasped.

"Oh my god, where did you get that jacket, it is _so_ cute!" she said, looking and feeling the sleeves of it.

"My mom got it for me a while ago." Alicia said. "Volkner, who is this?" Volkner pulled Candice away and cleared his throat.

"This is Candice, she's the Gym Leader of the Snowpoint City Gym." he said.

"Say it." Candice said. Volkner sighed and shook his head. "Say it now!" Volkner sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And she's my bestest friend in the whole wide world." he said quietly. Candice reached up and patted his head, then took out a yellow Starburst from her pocket, opened it up, and stuck it in his mouth.

"Good, Volkie." she said. "Anyway, I couldn't just sit there when I heard you were going to enter the Pokémon League, so I took the next boat to Kanto, and here we are!"

"Hi, I'm Alicia, I'm a beginning Pokémon Trainer." Alicia said.

"Hi Alicia." she said, shaking her hand. "Anyways, I thought you knew I was coming, I told Zachery to tell you when you asked for Ambipom back."

"He got a little carried away with Professor Oak." Volkner said, swallowing the Starburst, that tasted like lemon and pocket lint.

"Oh, the old guy? He told me that I just missed you guys, so I hopped on my Dodrio and got here as quick as I could." Alicia took out her Pokédex and scanned Dodrio. **"Dodrio, a Triple Bird Pokémon. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow, and anger." "**Okay, Dodrio, return." Candice said, taking out a Poké Ball and recalling it. "So Volkie, you training hard, or hardly training?"

"I just got done with a battle." Volkner said. "We're heading to Viridian City to head to the Pokémon Center for the night."

"WHAT!" Candice yelled. "The day is just beginning, and you want to 'head in for the night?'" Volkner looked around.

"Candice, the sun is setting." he said.

"I know, but if you're going to win the Pokémon League, you have to be training all hours of the day, _including _the night!" Candice said. "How about we get to the Pokémon Center, and then we have a practice battle!" Volkner sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, mister, where's your kiai!"

"Let's just get to the Pokémon Center." Volkner said, Alicia and Candice following.

"So Alicia, what Pokémon do you like?" Candice asked.

"Flying-types for me." she responded, smiling.

"Flying-types, huh? That's pretty interesting." she said. "And what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a Gym Leader when I get older, since there aren't a whole lot of Flying-type Gyms. Only in the Johto region and Hoenn region." Candice nodded.

"Good for you. You'll make it there one day!" Candice said.

o 0 o

By the time the three got to Viridian City, it was already dark out, and street lights were starting to turn on. Volkner ordered them a room, then went outside where Candice was. She was standing on the path in front of the Pokémon Center, tossing a Poké Ball from hand to hand. "Are you ready, Volkie?"

"Sure, whatever you say." he said, taking out a Poké Ball.

"How about a three-on-three match, okay?" she asked. "First one to take out all three of the opponent's Pokémon, wins. And no substitutions, okay?" Volkner nodded. "Awesome, let's show 'em, Sneasel!" Out of Candice's Poké Ball came a black weasel-like Pokémon with an orange gem on its forehead and chest, and a feather coming out if its head and backside. "Sneasel, Snea." it said.

"Alright then, Luxray, let's go!" Volkner called, releasing his Pokémon. Candice clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk, so predictable, Volkie. You _always_ start out with Luxray." she said. "Alright Sneasel, use Icy Wind!" Sneasel opened her mouth and fired a cold wind with blue sparkles from it at Luxray, making frost appear on his fur.

"Luxray, use Charge Beam!" Volkner called. Luxray's body became surrounded in static electricity, melting the snow around it. He then fired a blast of electricity from his body at Sneasel.

"Dodge, Sneasel!" Candice called. Sneasel jumped up and then came down to kick Luxray, but Luxray jumped out of the way and shot another blast at Sneasel, this time shocking her. "Sneasel, use Ice Beam!" Sneasel opened her mouth and jumped into the air, a light blue ball forming in front of it and firing light blue beams at the ground, freezing the ground all around the battlefield. "Good job, now Icy Wind!" Sneasel landed on the ground and fired a cold wind with blue sparkles from her mouth at Luxray. It then started to ice skate in circles around Luxray, hitting it from all around with Icy Wind.

"Luxray, use Spark attack now!" Volkner called. He was starting to get nervous. This was the first time he had ever seen Candice battle, let alone battle her himself. On the other hand, if there was a Gym Battle at his Gym and Candice was around, she would watch. Mostly when Volkner and Candice hung out, they never talked about their Gyms or anything like that. Luxray called out and sparks started to surround his body, melting some of the snow that was gathering on his fur, but Luxray stopped and started to breathe heavily, not used to the cold and dropping temperature. "Luxray, Fire Fang!" Luxray opened his mouth it started to blaze with fire, quickly melting the snow around it, as well as warming up his body.

"Sneasel, use Fury Swipes now!" Candice yelled. Sneasel jumped back and the tips of her claws started to glow white. She then started to ice skate towards Luxray, ready to strike.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!" Volkner called. Luxray's fangs started to glow yellow with electricity, and Sneasel swung her claw forward, and Luxray caught her arm in its mouth, electrocuting it. "Finish it with Fire Fang!" Luxray's eyes opened wider and stream could be seem coming out from its mouth. Sneasel started to cry out in pain, and tried to break away from its grip.

"Slash!" Candice called. Sneasel raised its claws and smacked Luxray in the head, leaving behind a light purple afterimage where it slashed. Finally, both Pokémon gave up and fell to the ground. "Great job Sneasel. You showed spunk." Candice said, recalling her Sneasel. Volkner recalled his Luxray as well, smiling at it. "Not bad, Volkie. You see how I did that? Most Trainers will be using the field to their advantage, so keep that in mind, or they'll whoop your butt." Volkner took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Electivire, go!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon. Candace took off her sweatshirt and tied it around her waist, looking pumped.

"All right, kiai, Medicham!" Candice shouted, throwing a Poké Ball and releasing a Medicham. "Medicham." it said, striking a yoga pose.

"Electivire, use Quick Attack!" Volkner called. Electivire started to run quickly at Medicham, a white streak of energy trailing behind it.

"Alright Medicham, use Confusion!" Candice shouted. Medicham's eyes started to glow purple and suddenly, Electivire's body became surrounded in purple and it lifted off the ground.

"Oh no!" Volkner called.

"Alright Medicham, toss it!" Candice called. Medicham pushed out its hands and Electivire went flying. However, it flipped around and landed gracefully on the ground... well, as graceful as a giant gorilla-yeti thing could be. "Now, Fire Punch!" Medicham's fists burst into flames and it started to repeatedly punch the ground, breaking and melting the ice that Sneasel put on the field. Volkner scrunched his eyebrows. _I just can't get a definite read on Candice's strategy._

"Electivire, use Fire Punch, now!" Volkner called as Electivire charged past him, its fist becoming ablaze with fire. Medicham looked up after melting all the ice just in time to get smashed in the head with a hard Fire Punch attack, knocking it out. Candice gasped, and recalled her Medicham.

"Wow, your Electivire is powerful, Volkie! But, I'm not out yet! Go, Abomasnow!" Candice called. Out of her Poké Ball came a huge white and green Pokémon. It looked at Electivire and crossed its arms.

"Electivire, Fire Punch, now!"

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" Candice called. Abomasnow opened its mouth and, with its arms still crossed, fired a blizzard from its mouth at Electivire. "Now, use Ice Punch!"

"Electivire, ThunderPunch!" Volkner called. Both Pokémon ran forward and punched each other's fist, electricity shocking Abomasnow, and ice freezing Electivire's hand. Both Pokémon jumped back. "Fire Punch and melt the ice, then hit Abomasnow!" Electivire raised its fist and melted the ice around it by lighting its fist on fire, then rushed forward to hit Abomasnow.

"Use Wood Hammer, Abomasnow!" Candice called. Abomasnow raised its hand, the green part of it glowing light green and as soon as Electivire went to punch Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon brought its hand down and slammed Electivire into the ground, knocking it out. Volkner sighed and withdrew Electivire, taking out another Poké Ball. "Bring it on, Volkie, you're still going to lose." Candice said, smirking and crossing her arms. Abomasnow did the same thing. Volkner was about to throw his Poké Ball when Nurse Joy walked out.

"Excuse me, but could you stop the battle for tonight, please? A lot of my guests are complaining that they can't sleep with all the racket going on." she said.

"Alright, Nurse Joy." Candice said, a little disappointed. "Come back, Abomasnow." she said, recalling her Pokémon. Volkner showed no emotion on his face, but inside, he was a little relieved. _If Candice is this strong, then how strong is the Pokémon League going to be?_

* * *

Okay, that's it. Okay, I guess that wasn't a filler like I thought it was going to be, and it's a little on the short side, but that's all right. The battle between Candice and Volkner was good in my opinion. I think Candice is awesome, I'm glad you asked me to put her in my story XoMeLoDyoX. Now, a couple things to talk about today. First off, Kotone's English name was announced today. It is Lyra... I was expecting something a bit better, Lyra does not suit her I think. But, it is what it is (unless Serebii and Pokémon . Com made a mistake, which I am secretly hoping they did). So, now that it is revealed, I need a title for my ...Lyra story. Anyone have one? Can you reach into that mind and pick one out Eon Penumbra? Anyways, we're getting close to the Pokémon League competition, and so far in the polls, Leaf is winning. Don't want Leaf to fight Volkner? Go vote, your opinion matters. Okay, now to answer the reviews:

**Nianque:**

Yeah, have you ever seen The Mastermind of mirage Pokémon? If you haven't, look it up on YouTube. The voices are really messed up, but other than that, it is excellent. And about the Dusk Stone... I almost did as well, but when I was putting the chapters back into my computer, I realized that I had forgotten about it and I decided to put it in here. That's the whole reason why Alicia captured Murkrow in the first place, lol. (-_-')

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Your welcome about the heads up. I'm usually the first to know if there is any Pokémon News revealed, I learned about the Volkner episode about 12:30 on Saturday night. I really like Muk and how it always jumps on people, so I wrote him in. Originally, I was going to have Oak fight with one of Ash's old Pokémon, but I thought 'hey, Dragonite would be better' so there he is.

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

Well, I know a tiny bit of Spanish, but that was because of 7th grade Spanish class, and that was about four or five years ago, so I don't remember much. How do you like Kotone's new name? I think it sucks so bad. When I think of Lyra, I think of cement for some reason. And the silver glob from harry Potter, lol. I think the original Yu-gi-oh with Yugi and Kaiba are more better than GX and 5D's... except for Akiza, she's awesome (I hope you know who I'm talking about). I would have liked Tracey if he had battled more, I think. When he does battle nowadays, his Scyther gets pooped out after just one lousy attack. Also, I got up to 'Vs. Houndour' if you didn't get the e-mail I sent you (or your friend Julia's, lol?) So I need 'Vs. Ariados'. Thanks again.

Okay, that's it. Next chapter, Volkner will get to the Pokémon League and get signed up. I don't know if I can give you more? Also, Candice will be staying with the group until the League is over, so yay! I've been thinking about a final Bonus Chapter I could do so get it up to 5, and I've been thinking of Red and Sabrina vs. Giovanni when Team Rocket takes over Saffron City all those years ago. I think I'll do it at the end, though, as a grand finale. Okay, that's it. Thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	56. The Pokémon League

_Alright, here it is, the start of the Pokémon League Competition. I was going to just make a chapter about them _going_ to it, but that wouldn't fill up hardly a page, so they're entering the Pokémon League, as well as meeting up with some old friends! Okay, all Oc's will be put at the bottom, so, let's get this chapter rolling! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters, including Volkner, Candice, and all the Pokémon you see before you. The Oc's, I and others own however.

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Volkner heard his Pokétch alarm go off at 5:00 in the morning and quickly shut it off so that Candice and Alicia wouldn't wake up. Quickly and quietly, he got out of bed, jumped into the shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed, gathering up his Poké Balls and heading outside. Quickly, he jogged to the Viridian Forest and trained with his Pokémon, eventually having practice battles with other Trainers as they would walk by. If Candice or Alicia came to check on him, he would have a one-on-one battle with them. For the next five days, this was Volkner's training schedule. *insert epic and intense training montage here, showing Volkner and his Pokémon working out.*

Finally, after five days, Volkner felt he was ready to head to the League. It was 6:00 in the morning, and he was up since he went to bed so early. He stepped out of the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy giving him his Poké Balls before he walked out, saying they were well fit and rested for the League. Volkner's Pokémon, Raichu, Electivire, Luxray, Jolteon, Octillery, and Ambipom, all looked up at him with determination on their face. "Guys, you have all worked really hard this past week, and I'm proud of all of you. This is what we came here for, collecting the Gym Badges, traveling around, it was all for this moment. The battles here are going to be intense, and at times extremely difficult, but we are going to pull through, and we are going to go back home with the trophy in our hands, right!" All his Pokémon cheered, and lifted their hands, paws, and tentacles up. Candice and Alicia walked out, clapping at Volkner's speech.

"That's what I like to hear!" Candice shouted. "Yeah, kiai!" The Pokémon shouted and cheered again.

"Are we ready to go? The Pokémon League starts tonight." Alicia said. "We have to go so we can make it in time. I hope that Christopher and Leaf are there!" Volkner nodded, and they started walking towards the west, towards Route 22.

"Friends of yours?" Candice asked. Alicia nodded.

"I met them at the beginning of my journey, and I'm so excited to see them again." she said. Candice poked Alicia with her elbow and snickered.

"Is this 'Christopher' your boyfriend?" she asked. Alicia blushed.

"No way! He's just my friend, that's all!" she shouted. Candice giggled.

"The blush on your face says otherwise." Alicia huffed and crossed her arms.

"Can we focus please? The Pokémon League Reception Gate is about fifteen minutes away, and I don't want to listen to you two argue anymore." Volkner said. Alicia huffed and Candice smiled at Volkner.

"Look at you, Volkie, trying to be all tough and macho." she said.

"Hey!" a voice called behind them. Alicia turned around and saw Leaf running towards them, waving. She had on the black dress she wore at the Tag Battle Tournament.

"Leaf!" she said, running up and giving her a high five. "Professor Oak said you were training in Mt. Moon!" Leaf nodded.

"For a while, but I went back to Pallet Town the other day so I could see my family and my other Pokémon I left with Professor Oak." Leaf said. "Also, I needed a shower and a load of laundry done." She turned towards Volkner.

"So, you won all eight badges?" she asked. Volkner looked at her.

"That's why I'm here." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I think with my team, I'll be able to beat you." she said. "If we ever fight against each other, at least." Volkner smirked and the group started to walk forward.

"Leaf, this is Candice, the Snowpoint Gym Leader in the Sinnoh region." Alicia said, pointing towards Candice, who waved at Leaf.

"And I'm Volkie's bestest friend!" she added, smiling. "Right, Volkie?" She paused, and when Volkner ignored her, she smacked him. "Right!" Volkner sighed and nodded. Candice took out a yellow Starburst, took off the wrapper, and stuck it in his mouth. "I'm here to support him." Leaf started laughing out loud.

"'Volkie?'" she asked. "Aw, Volkie, that's such a cute name!" Candice smiled at Leaf and Volkner rolled his eyes.

"Not you, too." he said to himself.

"So, Leaf, did you catch a Dratini in the Safari Zone?" Alicia asked. Leaf sighed deeply.

"No, unfortunately. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find any." she said. Alicia took out her Safari Ball and tossed it, releasing her Dratini. "Oh my god, you're so cute! Alicia, you _have_ to trade it with me! I'll trade you my Abra for it!" Alicia hugged her Dratini and shook her head.

"No way, I like Flying-types, remember?" she replied.

"Oh yeah..." she mumbled. "Well, I'll trade you my Horsea, it... kinda has wings... well, one at least?"

"That's not a wing, Leaf, it's a fin." Alicia said. "Anyways, I wouldn't trade my Dratini for the world." She recalled her Dratini and Leaf sighed.

"I looked forever to find one, and you have one, that's not fair." she mumbled to herself.

"Anyways, have you heard from Christopher?" Alicia asked. Leaf thought for a moment.

"The last time I talked to him was about a week ago, and he said he was having trouble finding the Cinnabar Gym. I haven't heard from him since." she said. "Look, there's the Reception Gate! I can't wait to get in!"

"I hope Christopher makes it here in time..." Alicia said.

"Stop worrying about your boyfriend. He'll be fine." Leaf said, running ahead to get to the gate.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alicia shouted, running after her. Volkner and Candice started to run with them. After a couple minutes, they reached a group of people who were standing on the side of the road. Volkner walked up to them.

"What's going on?" he asked a lady.

"We're all waiting for the torch runner." she said. "He has to deliver the flame to Mr. Goodshow, and that marks the beginning of the Pokémon League."

"Why don't we watch?" Alicia said. "That would be awesome."

"The runner goes the long way around to get to the Pokémon League." the lady said. Suddenly, many people gasped and took out their camera. Coming up the road was a small boy in short shorts and wearing a matching white T-shirt with a Poké Ball on it, jogging along the path, a Venusaur jogging behind him. The boy had sunglasses that was pulled onto his head so he could see. Behind him was Officer Jenny riding a motorcycle, and a huge RV. The boy was holding a torch in his hand.

"Hey, isn't that Chrissy?" Leaf asked, squinting her eyes. Volkner, Alicia, and Leaf's mouth dropped, seeing how _he_ was the torch runner. He noticed them and smiled, and ran by, as the Venusaur next to him smiled at them, too. And, in about 5 minutes, he was gone. "I can't believe it, _Chrissy_ is the torch runner? Oh, my god!"

"So... the kid with the Venusaur is Alicia's boyfriend?" Candice asked. "He's certainly not my type, but he's perfect for you!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alicia shouted.

"Well, why don't we go into the Reception Gate and get checked in." Volkner said. Leaf and Alicia nodded, and they walked down the road, walking into the building. The inside building was huge, with two receptionists, which also had two _long_ lines. So, they picked the shortest one, and, after about 15 minutes of standing in line, finally reached the receptionist, a young woman with brown hair tied up in a bun.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon League Reception Gate. In order to sign you in, I'll need your Pokédex or your Trainer Card." she said. Volkner handed her the card that the Nurse Joy in Fuchsia City gave him a long time ago, and she scanned it on her computer. "Alright, verified. Now I'll need to scan your badges, just to make sure they're real." Volkner took out his badge case and she took out a scanner, scanning each other of Volkner's badges. "Great, verified. Please go to one of the main buildings first thing tomorrow to find out who and where you're battling." she said, smiling. Volkner nodded and out of line. Leaf walked up and handed the lady her Pokédex. The woman stuck the light green device into a slot in her computer and nodded. "Okay, Ms. Green, you have been confirmed. Now for your badges?" Leaf took out a small box and held it out, the woman scanning her badges and verifying them as well. "Great, now, don't forget, first thing tomorrow so you don't miss your match." Leaf nodded and walked next to Volkner. Candice and Alicia joined them and they walked through the doors in between the two receptionist desks. It led outside, to a huge city that had shops, Pokémon Centers, Poké Marts, restaurants, and everything else you could think of. Not to mention the tons of Pokémon Trainers here. A man in a Pokémon League uniform handed Leaf and Volkner a guide book to the Pokémon League.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Leaf said, looking around. She took out the guide and started to flip through it. "They've got Mexican food, and Chinese food, and Italian! Oh, I love this place!"

"Wait, Italian!" Candice said, looking over Leaf's shoulder. "I haven't had a decent spaghetti in the longest time! We have to go there and eat!"

"Yeah, then we can go to the desert parlor and get a cake!" Leaf said.

"Yeah! You have some kiai, Leaf!" Candice said, and they raced off. "See you later, Volkie!" they both said.

"Well, they left us in the dust." Alicia said.

"Thank god." Volkner said to himself. He noticed a young man about his age strolling down the street and immediately recognized him. "Schatten!" The boy looked over at him and smiled a little, walking over to the two.

"Volkner, you made it." he said. "I made it here a couple days ago. Did you just get here?" Volkner nodded.

"I've been training non-stop with my Pokémon since the beginning of the week." he said. Schatten smirked.

"I haven't too much, but I think they're prepared." Schatten said. Then, a blonde haired girl walked up to Alicia.

"Rose! I was wondering when I'd find you here!" Alicia said, high-fiving her.

"Hello, Volkner." Rose said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi. Are you in the competition?" Volkner asked. Rose shook her head.

"No, but when Alicia told me that you were going to compete, I came here right away." she said. Volkner smiled and looked around.

"I wonder if Broly is here as well?" Volkner wondered, looking around.

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually." Alicia said. "Now, how about we go explore!"

"I've already have. I'm going to go take a nap, I'll see you guys later." Schatten said, waving and walking off.

o 0 o

All day, all of the group looked in every store, explored every nook and cranny in Pokémon Village, and by the time that night had come, they were all exhausted. They had met Leaf and Candice at about 2 o' clock, and they had eaten so much food, they were going to pop, but they burned off all those calories by walking around the Village. Everything for the Trainers competing in the League was free, so Leaf most likely ate more than Candice did. After booking a lodge, the group walked out to the lake off to the side of the Village with a large blanket to sit on so they could watch the fireworks display. Candice and Leaf were licking ice cream cones, in the back, so all the group could hear, other than the murmur of other trainers talking, were the two girls slurping their ice cream. "Hey guys!" Christopher called, running up to them.

"Christopher, why didn't you tell us you were going to be the torch runner?" Alicia asked.

"I had saved Mr. Goodshow's RV from getting hit by a rock slide when I was training near Pewter City, so he asked me to be a torch runner. I didn't even know myself." he said. He was in his usual outfit, with his sunglasses over his face. "Isn't that Candice of Snowpoint City?" Alicia nodded.

"She's here to support Volkner." she said, and they sat down, as the fire works started to go off. Most of them were in the shapes of various Pokémon, like Machoke, Moltres, and Grovyle. Volkner was excited for the League to start tomorrow. He was ready to kick some butt.

* * *

Yay! I'm so excited, Round one starts next chapter! There will be a lot of battling going on, so I hope that that will make up for the shortness of this chapter! Anyways, my chapter on Pokémon ABC has been posted, so make sure you check it out, and review if you want. Also, I started a forum. I'm not sure what they are for, but I'm experimenting, so if you want, check it out. Also, the names of the boys and girls have been posted on serebii for HG/SS, so check it out (I don't want to give any spoilers away, although Gold's new name doesn't really suit him). Okay, let me respond to reviewers:

**Nianque:**

Well, it's easy to start watching again. If you go on Bulbapedia or serebii to check the name of the episode, then go to google vids and type in the name of the episode, it should show up. Use Vodpod, though, because they have good videos. If you want, I can send you a link with like the first episode of the episode you're up to. I'm also watching the anime over as well (have been since April of last year, 3 episodes a day), I'm on the Diamond and Pearl series.

**Zeta Rubii Naruto:**

Great, thanks for the idea :). Lyra is a dumb name for Kotone, and Ethan for Hibiki/Gold? That's kinda strange. I thought he would be Chris, but the other girl's name is Crys. I dunno.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I kinda realized that they both use like Yeti Pokémon, and I almost put that in, but Yeti's don't exist in the Pokémon World, so I didn't. Lol, I think you hit that right on the nail. Lyre is like a harp, and Kotone is the japanese name for what a harp sounds like. Hibiki means Echo, though, and I dunno what Ethan has to do with Echo (other than they both start with E). Thanks for pointing that out for me, lol.

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

Well, I'll most likely announce it when I get up early to watch the episode on Saturday. Have you seen the other names? Some of them fit, like the girl Rocket Admin is Arianna, but Gold/Hibiki is Ethan. Maybe they are not real, Serebii sometimes gets its facts wrong. Barely, but that's because everyone's not perfect. Lol, oh yeah, I remember the episode with Wheeler. I wonder who named it that, since Kaiba owns him, lol. I don't like the first season of GX, it's so boring, but it gets better later on. I don't watch 5D's because, they're dueling on motorcycles. Dueling motorcycles... really? I hope you liked Candice, I based her on her English dub anime self.

**Kumquatmelody:**

Haha, well, it helps that I have no life :) But seriously, when I create a story, I keep going with it until it's done, especially this one since a lot of people are reading it. The Sinnoh saga drives me nuts with the fillers. I have a feeling that they'll be going to Johto to do the Battle Frontier from Platinum.

All right, that's it. I would have had this up earlier, but Fanfiction wasn't sending me any alert e-mails, so I waited. I'm feeling a once-a-day update streak coming on again! I hope that you guys are excited for the preliminaries as I am! Okay, guys. Thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	57. Round One, Begin

_Yay! The Pokémon League! It was only a figment in my imagination way back when this story began. I'm so excited to see how this comes out! I hope it comes out good, I don't want to destroy it. Okay, well, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters. I and others, however, own the Oc's in this story. I am not making any profit off of this, I am doing this for mine, and other people's entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Volkner hardly slept a wink last night. He tossed and turned all night, thinking about what it would be like, coming home to the Gym with the Pokémon League Trophy in hand. The alarm clock on the night stand next to Volkner went off, and Volkner turned it off. The buzzing had also woken up Alicia, who was in a bunk bed on the other side of the room as his. Candice was off with Leaf. The two decided to have a sleep over, and it didn't surprise Volkner that they became the best of friends, since their personalities were a lot alike. Volkner hurried and got dressed while Alicia jumped in a quick shower. All the Pokémon League Trainers were to arrive at the stadium atop the Indigo Plateau for the opening ceremony. Quickly, Alicia got dressed and they both walked out, meeting up with Christopher, Schatten, Leaf, Rose and Candice along the way and headed up the short mountain trail that leaded to the large building.

The building itself was fairly large. There were passageways that led to the huge stadium that could easily hold over 1,000 people. Volkner, Christopher, Schatten, and Leaf split off with Alicia, Rose and Candice and headed into a room where Officer Jennys and people in Pokémon League uniforms were directing them. Inside this room, there were tons of Trainers, all of them competing in the Pokémon League. Some had Pokémon out of their Poké Balls, and others were chatting with friends. Others looked like they were ready to pee themselves, and a handful looked confident. "There's a lot of people here, isn't there?" Christopher said, looking around. "I'm so nervous right now."

"Aw, it will be fine, Chrissy." Leaf said, smacking his back. He sighed and looked at her.

"My name's not Chrissy." he mumbled. Suddenly, outside, the sound of fireworks popping went off, and the announcer spoke. A man walked up to Christopher and nodded him over.

"Hey, you're up, kid." he whispered, and Christopher nodded and walked to the front with the man, a woman handing him the torch.

"And the opening ceremonies of the Pokémon League competition are officially underway!" the announcer announced. "This is where the top Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon come to prove their skill, their strength, and their spirit. These hopeful competitors will battle one another as they strive always for excellence and victory, the victory they will need to enter the ranks of Pokémon Master." The people in uniforms started to wave the Trainers out, and people started walking out of the doors and onto the large stadium. Many people started to cheer as they did. "And here they are! The competitors are proudly entering the stadium, each having proving their worthiness by winning a minimum of eight Gym Badges!" The huge stadium had a very large platform off to the side, that led up a huge flight of stairs, leading to a platform with a large circular dish that looked like a huge satellite. There were Trainers coming out of the other side of the stadium as well, and Christopher ran out, wearing his running uniform and holding the torch in his hand. The Trainers made a path for him as he ran through to get to the stairs.

"And now the Trainer bearing the flame of Moltres has entered the stadium to light official central torch that will burn throughout the competition!" Christopher ran up the stairs, turned around to wave, then turned again and stuck the torch inside. The flame grew large and it fit perfectly inside the dish. "And now is President Goodshow to greet our competitors!" On a platform next to the flame, a small old man with a blue cap on backwards, and a long beard that reminded Volkner of Santa Claus in modern day clothing walked out.

"Welcome one and all!" he said. "This place is a very special place, a place where those who truly love Pokémon come to compete. Here the glow from the flame of Moltres burns brightly to light up their hearts and their spirits. Battle valiantly, and keep that fire alive, in your heart, and in your spirit!" Many people, in the audience and in the crowd of Trainers cheered loudly, some even clapped. Volkner even saw one person moved to tears.

"Thank you, President Goodshow!" the announcer said. "Now, all competitors will be heading down to Pokémon Village to see where they will be battling, as well as seeing what time their matches are. We hope you all stick around to watch the matches, because we will be taking live broadcast of the preliminary rounds that will be taking place in an hour." People in the stands got up to leave, to get food and drinks ready most likely. All the Trainers split up and exited the stadium, looking for the large green dome where everyone would be getting their information.

"That was so awesome!" Leaf shouted. "I am so pumped to kick butt!" Schatten smirked, and Volkner turned to exit. Christopher, still in his jogging outfit, ran down and hurried to catch up to them.

"I hope I'm not fighting any of you guys in the first rounds." he said, sighing heavily as they walked down the path, seeing a large green dome building. They reached the building and headed inside after two minutes or so. Inside, there were six round counters, each side having a computer and a person to help the Trainers. The group split up and Volkner headed towards a lady with brown hair wearing a light blue and turquoise uniform, who was just getting done with a Trainer.

"Welcome to Pokémon Village." she said to Volkner. "I'll need your identification so I can check you in, please." Volkner nodded and took out his Trainer card. "Is this your first time at the Pokémon League?" Volkner nodded, and she stuck the card in her computer and started typing away. The computer spit the card out and she handed it back to him. "That's it, you're all checked in. Now, I'll need you to press this button whenever you feel like." she said, pressing a red button in front of her. The computer screen above her started to flash colors, and it started to spin. Volkner pressed the button and the color stopped at the brown square. "Okay, Volkner, your next match is the Rock Battlefield. It will be at 11:30." Volkner bowed his head and walked away. Leaf ran up to him.

"Where are you battling?" she said. "I'm battling in the Water Battlefield first, against some guy named Jackson."

"I'm in the Rock Battlefield, at 11:30." he said.

"Oh, good, I'll be able to watch your match!" she said. Christopher walked up to them, taking a deep breath.

"I'm at the Grass Battlefield, at 2:00." he said. Schatten walked up.

"Water Battlefield for me, at 11:30." he said. Volkner frowned.

"I won't be able to watch your match then, we're at the same time." he said. Schatten shrugged.

"You'll be there when I battle you." he said, smirking. Volkner smirked back.

"So you battle with three Pokémon, right?" Volkner asked, turning towards Christopher. He nodded.

"You battle with three Pokémon each, and the first one who loses three Pokémon first, loses." he said, gulping.

"Let's go find the others!" Leaf said. "We still have an hour and a half before Volkner's match starts, let's get something to eat!"

o 0 o

An hour passed. They went and had breakfast at the huge Pokémon Center, then Volkner had to go get ready at the battlefield. He wanted to get there a half hour early so he had time to see the battlefield. The four battlefields were near the Indigo Stadium, and it only took about 5 minutes to reach it. Volkner's name was posted to the right hallway, the green corner. He walked down and watched the battle that was going on. It was just ending, however. The battlefield was big, and dirt and rocks ranging from the size of pebbles to large boulders were scattered across the battlefield. A Furret was going up against a Tauros, and the Furret was digging into the ground. There were multiple holes scattered around the battlefield, and they seemed to be all connected, as Furret's head kept popping up and confusing the Tauros. However, the Tauros got on its hind legs and slammed them hard on the ground, using an Earthquake attack and knocking the Furret out.

"Okay, that's it! The winner is the Red Corner!" the referee called. The Furret Trainer recalled Furret and walked off the stage. The other Trainer congratulated Tauros and recalled it. There were two booths looking over the battlefield, a large green one which Volkner would be battling on, and a large red one where the other Trainer would go.

"What an exciting battle! Now, it's time for fourth battle on the Rock field!" Volkner walked up and stepped on the booth, which rose up to oversee the battlefield. There was a scoreboard that had Volkner's face on it, as well as a boy with messy brown hair. He wore a green headband around his head, and his eyes were squinty, which went well with his chubby face. The boy stepped onto the platform and it rose up. "We have two newcomers here this battle. On the green side, we have Volkner from Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh region, and on the red side, we have Chris Morbs from Pewter City."

"Go Volkner!" he heard from his left, and he saw Candice and Leaf standing and shouting. Alicia smiled at him, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Each Trainer is allowed only three Pokémon." the announcer said. "Now, let the battle begin!" Chris took out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Machoke!" he shouted, releasing a humanoid Pokémon that looked like it could lift 5 sumo wrestlers with one hand.

"Ambipom, let's go!" Volkner called, releasing his purple monkey Pokémon.

"Chris starts off with his Machoke, while Volkner starts with Ambipom. Usually, Normal-types are weak against Fighting-types, but does Volkner have a trick up his sleeve?" the announcer's voice echoed.

"Machoke, Karate Chop!" Chris shouted. Machoke's hand started to glow white, and it started to run at Ambipom, its hand outstretched and ready to hit it.

"Agility, now!" Volkner called. Ambipom disappeared as soon as Machoke was about to Karate Chop it, making Machoke look around for it. "Use Nasty Plot!" Ambipom appeared behind Machoke and back flipped onto a pointed rock, standing on its hand. Its body became outlined in red as it gathered energy.

"Machoke, use Rock Slide, now!" Chris called. Machoke stomped on the ground, making two boulders shoot out. It then kicked the boulders at Ambipom, smashing them to pieces and sending the pieces at Ambipom.

"Agility, then Nasty Plot!" Volkner called. Ambipom dodged out of the way and started to cartwheel to another rock, its body being surrounded in a red aura.

"Dodging ain't going to stop me." Chris said. "Use Karate Chop, quickly!"

"Use Swift to knock it down!" Volkner called. Ambipom jumped into the air and twisted its tails, sending golden stars out from them and hitting Machoke. "Now, use Baton Pass!" Ambipom waved bye to the crowd and put itself back into its Poké Ball.

"What's this? Volkner has used Baton Pass! No wonder why he kept using Agility and Nasty Plot! Now, the next Pokémon he chooses will get all the bonuses that Ambipom had." the announcer said.

"Go, Raichu!" Volkner called, releasing Raichu.

"Machoke, attack it with Submission!" Chris called.

"Raichu, blast it with Charge Beam!" Volkner shouted. Raichu's body sparked with electricity, raising some rocks around it and disintegrating them. Then, it fired a blast at the Machoke that was rushing at it, frying it like an overdone hamburger and Machoke fell to the ground.

"Machoke is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu." the referee called. The pudgy boy recalled his Machoke, and took out a Ultra Ball.

"I'm counting on you, Primeape!" he shouted. He released a Pokémon that looked like a mix between a monkey, and a pig. It was a Pokémon that Volkner had never seen before. _That's either a __Normal-type like Ambipom, or a Fighting-type._

"Chris sends out his second Pokémon, a Primeape. He seems to have a team full of Fighting-type Pokémon for this battlefield." the announcer said. _Oh, well, thanks for answering me. Raichu probably won't have a problem with it, but I'd better have another Pokémon in mind for backup._

"Primeape, Fury Swipes!" Chris called. Primeape dashed across the stage, jumping from rock to rock and started to scratch Raichu with its fists. Volkner raised his eyebrows at the speed.

"Raichu, jump back!" Volkner called. "Use Brick Break!" Raichu nodded and jumped back, jumping into the air again and holding its paw out.

"Primeape, dodge!" Chris shouted. Primeape jumped on a small rock behind it and jumped incredibly high into the air as Raichu came down and karate chopped a boulder, breaking it in two. "Mega Kick as your falling!" Primeape stuck out its leg and, using the fall to give it more power, kicked Raichu in the head, making it dizzy.

"Thunderbolt now!" Volkner shouted. Raichu, as it stumbled back and forth, fired a blast of light blue energy from its paws at Primeape, hitting it and both fell at the same time, fainted.

"Both Raichu and Primeape are unable to battle!" the ref called. Volkner recalled Raichu, smiling at its Poké Ball.

"You did good. Take a rest now." he said. He took out another Poké Ball. "Electivire, let's go!" He released his Electivire, who shouted loudly and beat its chest. Chris took out a Poké Ball.

"This is our last shot, Hitmonchan!" he shouted, releasing a brown Pokémon that had on red boxing gloves. "Hitmon... chan-chan-chan!" the Pokémon said, punching the air repeatedly.

"Electivire, use ThunderPunch!" Volkner called.

"Hitmonchan, Mach Punch now!" Chris shouted. Hitmonchan jumped into the air and held its fist back. Blue energy started to gather in its boxing glove and it punched its fist forward, creating a huge boxing glove the size of Electivire and the glove shot at Electivire like a rocket, hitting it and knocking it off its feet and onto the ground. However, it flipped back onto its feet and shook it off.

"Mach Punch always hits first, looks like I'll need something to counter that." Volkner said to himself. "Electivire, use Quick Attack!" Electivire nodded and disappeared, reappearing in front of Hitmonchan.

"Oh no, hurry use-"

"Use ThunderPunch!" Volkner shouted. Electivire's fist started to glow yellow, and it punched Hitmonchan in the chest, lifting it off its feet and into a large boulder. Hitmonchan fell to the ground, but got back up weakly. "What?"

"Hitmonchan, use Drain Punch!" Chris said, smirking. Hitmonchan got up and its fist became surrounded in yellow streaks. It then brought its fist forward and it started to glow green. It rushed up to Electivire and punched it in the jaw, pushing it back. Suddenly, some of the injuries on Hitmonchan's body disappeared. "Perfect, now use Comet Punch!" The Punching Pokémon started to repeatedly jab Electivire with its fists. The attacks were taking their toll on Electivire, Volkner could see. _I can't lose with Electivire. All I have left is Ambipom, and he doesn't do good against Fighting-type attacks._

"Electivire, Screech!" Volkner said. Electivire opened its mouth and started yelling out loudly, making Hitmonchan stop punching and hold its ears, as well as half of the audience. "Use Giga Impact!" Electivire's body became surrounded by orange streaks, and its body became surrounded by a purple orb. It then lifted into the air and slammed down on Hitmonchan, knocking it out for good.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is the Green corner!" the ref called. Volkner recalled Electivire and sighed with relief as the booth started to pull down to the ground again. _That battle was scary. The Trainers here are tough._ Volkner walked out of the stadium to be greeted by Leaf, Alicia, Christopher, Rose, and Candice.

"Yeah! You were so awesome, Volkie!" Candice said. Alicia nodded and looked up at the screen in front of the stadium, above the words 'Rock Field', which showed the next battle, and her mouth dropped.

"Yeah, good job." Rose said. She scrunched her eyebrows together and whispered "Volkie...?"

"Look!" she said, pointing to the screen. Volkner and Leaf turned around and looked at the screen as a girl with brown hair and a red checkered jacket sent out a Torterra. "Isn't that Nicole, the girl who you were paired up with in the Tag Battles?"

"Nicole Shea on the Red corner has sent out Torterra. She's no stranger to the Pokémon League, folks, as she's beaten the Hoenn League last year, and placed 2nd in the Sinnoh League. I wouldn't want to be in her opponent's shoes right now." the announcer said. Alicia's and Leaf's mouth dropped.

"Wow, Leaf, you're lucky she didn't whoop your butt with the way that you were treating her." Alicia said.

"Hey, I was treating her kindly!" she replied. "And even if she _did_ have that much experience, she's a push-over for _letting_ me push her around." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever stops the tears, Leaf." Christopher said. Schatten walked up to them.

"Hey, did you win?" he asked. Volkner nodded.

"Barely, you?" Schatten nodded.

"In a flash." he said, smirking. Volkner smirked back.

"I can't wait to see you battle." he said.

"Speaking of seeing people battle, you're going to cheer for me, right?" Leaf asked loudly.

"I will!" Candice said, raising her hand.

"Don't forget, Leaf, my battle's first." Christopher said.

"I know, we're all _really_ excited to see you lose, Chrissy." she said.

o 0 o

Two hours passed. Basically, all the gang did was watch other Trainers in different fields compete. The Ice Field was a field completely made out of ice, and large and small ice pillars were coming out of the stage. Candice insisted that we went here so she could look at all the different Ice-type Pokémon from this region. The Trainer here used her Lapras and Blastoise to glide across the stage and attack their opponent's Pokémon quickly, completely overwhelming her opponent and defeating them with them only. Next, they went to the Water Field, where a Beedrill was firing Sludge Bombs at a Seel that had turned the round pool into a giant whirlpool. Eventually, the Seel stuck its head out and fired an Ice Beam at it, freezing it and knocking it out.

The rules here were different than a normal Gym Battle. During the match, if you recall your Pokémon, you are not able to send it back out (unless the Pokémon was brought to the Poké Ball via Roar, or Baton Pass). Also, if the Pokémon falls asleep, it cannot battle, thus the many Grass-type Pokémon Volkner was seeing here with their Trainers. _They're hoping for an easy way out._ He thought. Finally, it was 2:00, and it was time for Christopher's match in the Grass Field. So at 1:45, Christopher headed out to get ready for his match.

"It's time to begin the 2 o'clock match in the Grass arena!" the announcer called. "In the Red corner, we have newcomer Christopher Evans from Pallet Town! And in the green corner, we have Kayla Spring from Petalburg City! Each Trainer will use three Pokémon each. Begin!" Kayla took out a Poké Ball and smirked. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and her large bangs went a little past those. She had dark eyes that flashed when she smirked.

"Go Chrissy!" Leaf called. "Don't get beat _too_ bad out there!" Christopher blushed and put his hand over his face. Kayla smirked again, her dark eyes flashing.

"Slakoth, I choose you!" she shouted, throwing her Poké Ball. A Sloth-like Pokémon with tan fur came out, but it was lying on the ground. It yawned and scratched its butt lazily, even too lazy to say its cry. _Strange..._ Christopher thought. _It makes sense to use Slakoth in the Grass Field, but they are suppose to be really lazy. It's a Normal-type, so I better go with..._

"Machamp, let's go!" Christopher called, releasing the Superpower Pokémon. Machamp flexed its muscles and looked at Slakoth, pointing and laughing at it a little. "Machamp, use Low Kick, now!" Machamp jogged up to Slakoth and started to swipe its leg.

"Slakoth, Counter now!" Kayla shouted. Slakoth's body became outlined in orange, and when Machamp hit it, it's leg bounced off and Machamp fell to the ground. "Great work, now, use Scratch attack!" Slakoth jumped up and started to swipe its claws at Machamp.

"Karate Chop, now!" Christopher called. Machamp's four hands started to glow white and it lifted its arm, ready to strike.

"Counter, again!" Kayla shouted. Slakoth's body started to become surrounded by orange again and when Machamp brought its hand down, the hand bounced off and Machamp flew through the air.

"Now, use Scratch!" Slakoth jumped into the air quickly and started to fall towards Machamp, its claws extended.

"Revenge!" Christopher called. Kayla gasped as Slakoth came down and started to claw at Machamp with its claws. Then, Machamp came around and slammed Slakoth with a huge punch, sending it flying into the air. "Focus Blast!" Machamp pulled its arm back and fired a light blue energy blast at Slakoth, the blast exploding on it, and it fell to the ground with a thump.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, Machamp is the winner!" the ref called. Kayla recalled her Slakoth and looked at Machamp, thinking of a plan.

"Alright, Slick, I choose you!" Kayla shouted, throwing a Poké Ball. A dark blue and white bird came out of it, a Swellow. "Swellow!" it said, flying through the air in a figure eight, looking at all the people in the stands.

"This could be a problem, Machamp." Christopher said, looking at the bird Pokémon in the sky. He turned to look over at Volkner and the gang, to see Alicia and Rose fanning a fainted Leaf.

"Say hello to Slick, my first and strongest Pokémon." Kayla said from across the battlefield. "I wasn't planning on using him this early in the tournament, but that Machamp is pretty strong. Slick, use Aerial Ace!" Slick flipped in the air and plummeted towards Machamp, disappearing suddenly. It then reappeared in front of Machamp and its body became surrounded by white streaks at it slammed into Machamp. Machamp fell back, but slowly got up. "Still up, huh? Slick, use Air Cutter!" Slick called out and waved it wings, two white crescent shaped energy disks coming out of them and slamming into Machamp hard, knocking it out this time.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Swellow's the winner!" the referee called. Christopher groaned and recalled his Machamp.

"Well, it was to be expected, going up against a Flying-type." he said, taking out a pink Poké Ball. "Now, it's time for the tables to turn to me. Go, Raichu!" He threw the Heal Ball and released a Raichu, its cheeks sparkling with electricity. "Rai, rai!" it said.

"Uh, I was afraid this would happen." Kayla mumbled. "Slick, use Quick Attack!" Slick started to fly quickly at Raichu, a white streak trailing off behind it.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Christopher called. Raichu fired an electric blast at Swellow from its body.

"Quickly, Slick, use Steel Wing!" Kayla called. Slick's wings started to glow white and it stuck one into the ground, the Thunderbolt hitting one wing and being absorbed into the ground.

"Oh, man." Christopher groaned. "Well, Plan B, Raichu, Quick Attack!" Raichu started to run at Slick and tackled it.

"Use Aerial Ace, now!" Kayla called. Christopher smirked.

"Blast it when I say when, Raichu!" Christopher said to it. Slick flipped around and disappeared. "In front of you, use Charge Beam!" Raichu's body sparkled with electricity and suddenly, Slick appeared right in front of Raichu just as Raichu fired a huge blast of electricity, frying it to a crisp. The Swallow Pokémon fell to the ground and twitched.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu." the referee called.

"Wow, that was amazing! Using perfect timing, Christopher countered that Aerial Ace with a powerful Charge Beam attack!" the announcer said. Alicia poked Volkner with her elbow.

"I guess he learned that attack from you, huh?" Alicia asked, smiling. Volkner smirked and continued to watch the battle, interested in what Pokémon Kayla was going to use next.

"Manectric, I choose you!" she shouted, releasing a yellow and blue dog-like Pokémon. The Pokémon growled at Raichu. _Electric vs. Electric, a pretty even match up. If I can just block her electric attacks with Raichu's, then I can just come in with a Quick Attack._ Christopher thought. "Manectric, use Fire Fang!" Manectric ran towards Raichu, its mouth covered in flames.

"Raichu, Agility!" Christopher called. Raichu quickly started to run around in a circle around Manectric. However, the Discharge Pokémon sat down, looking completely uninterested.

"Manectric, Flamethrower!" Kayla called, smirking. Manectric opened its mouth and fired a red-orange flame in front of it, causing Raichu to run into it. "Great, again."

"Raichu, Dig!" Christopher shouted. Raichu dug a hole quickly and dug into the ground as the Flamethrower shot over it. Raichu then popped out of the ground behind Manectric and kicked it to the side.

"Manectric, Overheat now!" Kayla called. Manectric recovered quickly and its body started to turn red. It then fired a white flame with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Raichu.

"Agility, hurry!" Christopher shouted. Raichu disappeared, dodging the Overheat and jumped into the air. "Focus Punch now!" Raichu's paw started to glow white, and it shot down, using the drop to give it more power. Manectric stopped the attack and looked up just in time to get clocked right in the skull, knocking it out.

"Manectric is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu and Christopher!" the referee said.

"After using Agility to dodge the very strong Overheat attack, ladies and gentleman, Christopher used the opportunity to knock out Manectric with a powerful Focus Punch attack!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering for him. The booth lowered and Christopher stepped out and recalled his Raichu. He walked out of the stadium and sighed with relief. Suddenly, Leaf grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

"C'mon, no time to waste! I almost forgot about my match!" she said, throwing him to Alicia. "I have to go! See you guys there!" And with that, she ran off into the Water Field, with the rest of the gang following.

Inside, the field was a large, round pool of water with five round white platforms floating on top of the water. Like all the other Fields, there was a red booth and a green booth where the Trainers would go. Leaf walked up to the red booth, and it rose. On the green side, a boy wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans walked out of the booth. He had black hair and black eyes as well. In his hair, tucked behind his ear, was a red feather. Around his neck, he had an orange jewel hanging on a black string.

"It's time for the tenth match on the Water Field! On the red side, it's Leaf Green from Pallet Town, and on the green side, Jackson Bedatic from Floe Island. Each Trainer will use three Pokémon!"

"Alright Horsea, it's all you!" Leaf shouted, throwing a Poké Ball and releasing a small blue seahorse-like Pokémon with a fin on its back. "Hooorssea!" it said, landing in the water.

"Relicanth, go." Jackson said, tossing it casually. A brown fish-like Pokémon came out of the ball and into the water.

"Yuck." Leaf exclaimed. "Well, at least I won't feel bad when I cream it. Horsea, use Bubble!" Horsea nodded and fired white bubbles from its mouth at Relicanth.

"Harden, then Take Down!" Jackson commanded. Relicanth's body flashed white, and the bubbles popped on its face, doing no damage at all. Then, it swam forward fast and slammed into Horsea. Horsea was thrown back against the pool wall and sank into the water. "Good, follow it and use Double-Edge!" The camera above the field switched to an underwater camera to show Relicanth swimming quickly after Horsea, orange streaks coming off of its body.

"Twister, Horsea!" Leaf called. Horsea lifted its head and started to spin around, a Twister forming around it. "You can't hit Horsea when it is in the middle of that Twister."

"We'll see. Relicanth, Water Gun!" Jackson shouted. Relicanth fired a small blast of water from its mouth at the twister, not doing much since it was underwater. "Okay, let's try AncientPower!" Relicanth's body started to glow white and it created an illusion of itself that crunched up into a silver ball. It then fired the ball at the Twister. The orb got caught in the Twister and started to spin around with the Twister. Relicanth and Jackson groaned, and Leaf laughed. "Relicanth, use Rock Tomb!" Relicanth swam down to the bottom of the pool and slammed into the ground. A stone pillar shot out of the ground underneath the pillar, throwing off the spin technique of Horsea's Twister and stopping it.

"Uh, oh." Leaf gasped. "Quickly, SmokeScreen!" Horsea took a deep breath and started to spew black smoke out of its mouth.

"Take Down, Relicanth!" Jackson said. Relicanth swam quickly through the smoke, and both Trainers waited. Suddenly, bubbles appeared at the top and Horsea floated up to the top, knocked out.

"Horsea is unable to battle, Relicanth is the winner." the referee said. Leaf recalled her Horsea.

"You did good." Leaf said, taking out another Poké Ball and smirking. "Ditto, out we go!" Out of Leaf's Poké Ball came a squishy pink Pokémon that looked like a blob with a goofy looking face. "Ditto." it said.

"This is a surprise, Leaf has sent out Ditto as her second Pokémon." the announcer said.

"Ditto, Transform!" Leaf called. Ditto started to glow white, and its body morphed and changed into Relicanth. It hopped into the water after Jackson's Relicanth. "Ditto, use Harden, then Take Down!" Ditto nodded and its body flashed white, then it swam at Relicanth.

"Relicanth, attack with Harden and Take Down!" Jackson shouted. Relicanth did the same thing and they smashed into each other hard.

"AncientPower!" they both shouted out. Both Pokémon created an illusion of themselves and fired the ball at each other, hitting and bouncing off each other hitting the user with the same attack.

"Take Down, Relicanth!" Jackson called.

"You too, Ditto." Leaf said, smirking. Both Pokémon shot at each other, but Relicanth swam up at the last second, Ditto becoming confused and turned around.

"Relicanth, Yawn!" Jackson shouted. Relicanth fired multiple pink bubbles from its mouth that popped in Ditto's face. Ditto shook its head, but fell asleep, going belly-up and floating to the top.

"Ditto is unable to battle, the winner is Relicanth!" the ref called. Leaf said nothing as she recalled her Ditto. However, she smirked and winked at Jackson, making him flinch back.

"Don't get too confident. Blastoise, I choose you!" Leaf said, throwing a Poké Ball and releasing a huge turtle-like Pokémon. The Pokémon landed on a white platform and called out. "Blaast!" it said.

"Relicanth, Take Down now!" Jackson called.

"Blastoise, Flash Cannon now!" Leaf shouted. Blastoise's hydro cannons started to glow white and Relicanth jumped out of the water just as Blastoise fired a silver blast from its cannons at Relicanth, blasting it and knocking it out.

"Relicanth is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise!" the ref said, raising his hand towards Leaf. Jackson recalled his Relicanth.

"Go Kecleon!" he said, throwing a Great Ball. A green, lizard-like Pokémon came out of the ball and onto the field.

"It's all yours, Jackson." Leaf said, smiling sweetly.

"If you insist, Kecleon, Thunderbolt!" Jackson called. Kecleon jumped up and fired a blast of electricity at Blastoise from its body.

"Blastoise, Protect." Leaf said. A green barrier appeared around Blastoise's body, and the electric attack hit the shield and disappeared. "Now, use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise lowered its cannon at Kecleon and fired a strong blast of water at it, slamming it against the wall of the pool and knocking it out quickly.

"Kecleon is unable to battle, Blastoise wins!" the ref called. Jackson stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"How could that thing take out my Kecleon so fast?" he exclaimed. "Your turn Sneasel!" A Sneasel came out of his Poké Ball. "Sneasel, Snea." it said, and posed. "Don't underestimate her, Sneasel, that Blastoise is strong. Use Icy Wind on the water, and make your way to Blastoise." Sneasel fired a cold wind at the water below it, freezing a path from one platform to the other, and skated across the ice. It did this to connect all of the pillars, and jumped at Blastoise. "Sneasel, Slash attack!"

"Blastoise, Iron Defense!" Leaf called. Blastoise pulled into its shell and it flashed white. Sneasel's claw came forward and hit the hardened shell, doing nothing. "Water Gun!" A blast of water came from the hole in its shell where its head would be, surprising Sneasel and throwing it into the water. "Great, now after it!" Blastoise came out of its shell and dived into the water.

"Sneasel, get out of the water!" Jackson called.

"Blastoise, use Giga Impact!" Orange streaks appeared around Blastoise's body as it started to swim towards Sneasel. Its body became surrounded by a purple orb and it swam quickly through the water. "Why don't we help them get out of the water, Blastoise?" Blastoise nodded and curved underneath Sneasel, slamming into it hard and blasting it out of the water and onto a platform, knocked out.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, Blastoise and Leaf wins it!" the referee called.

"Amazing! When it all looked grim for Ms. Green, she came back with Blastoise and one by one, defeated the rest of Jackson's team!" Blastoise came out of the water and Leaf jumped out of the booth, Blastoise catching her and putting her on its shoulder, both of them laughing. All of them had made it past Round One.

* * *

Awesome! I hoped you guys liked those battles. I think this is the longest chapter (so far?), with the length being 12 pages long. Okay, well, everyone in the group moved onto the second round. Also, more people will be coming along, some old, and some new. Okay, now, the Oc's in this chapter are: **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Oc Christopher, **Nianque**'s Oc Schatten, **LuckyAqua**'s Oc Rose, **mhadz0021**'s Oc Nicole, and **Creation of Pokerus**'s Oc Jackson. Whew, that was long. Now, before I respond to the reviews, I have to say this before I forget. My chapter on Pokémon ABC's is up, so make sure you read that! Okay, now:

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I hope you remember all the Oc's in this, too! Yeah, I'm going to have Leaf call Volkner 'Volkie' from now on, and Christopher 'Chrissy' as well.

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

Your friend kicked you off her e-mail? Is it because you sent me the e-mail and I responded -_-'. I just wanted to thank you, lol. Yeah, I did get Vs. Ariados, thanks. Well, I'm a boy, and I don't like Turbo Dueling. I think that it's dumb. The first season of Yu-gi-oh GX was boring to me, so I stopped watching it for like a year, then got back into it. I hate Crowler. He's like a gay clown. And yeah, it is second grade. It's Y3 for you guys, huh? It goes Kindergarten for our first year at school, then first, second grade etc, etc. I'm glad you like Candice, but she'll be mention a lot less now that the battles are starting up.

**Nianque:**

I kinda did rush it so I could get past the chapter, but I hope you liked the battles in this one! Schatten's battles will appear later, I kinda want to keep his Pokémon a secret since he has awesome ones, lol.

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Well, I've been updating everyday, so that helps. The Muk was Ash's, not Blue's or Red's. I hope you liked Jackson in this, even though he lost, he put up a good fight.

Okay, that's it. Next chapter, more battles! Sweet, I'm so excited. Maybe that one will be longer (let's hope not, because it took me a while to write this one). Thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter.


	58. Round Two, Progress

_I forgot to mention an Oc last chapter. Sorry! Okay, you know Slick, the Swellow that Kayla used against Christopher? Well, that was **Velociraptor Girl**'s Oc. Another one of her Oc's will be appearing, it is a Pokémon, a Buizel. Also, I have decided to stop accepting Ocs, since we're at the Pokémon League now. Okay, that's it, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters. I do not make profit out of this, this is purely for entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 55**

"Wow Leaf, your Blastoise is powerful!" Candice shouted, running up and hugging her friend.

"Thanks!" Leaf said. "Now, I'm starving, let's go eat lunch!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Battling or watching a great battle really wore someone out, and each of them had watched at least three. They walked out of the Water Battlefield and went to an Italian restaurant at Candice's request (or demand). Before they did, Volkner, Leaf, Schatten and Christopher dropped their Pokémon off at the large Pokémon Center nearby, that was run by three Nurse Joys from Pewter City, Viridian City, and Celadon City. If someone had a crush on Nurse Joy, the Pokémon Center is the place to be. While they ate, the Trainers battling in the Fields were shown on a TV above the counters.

Finally, after an hour of Leaf, Christopher, and Candice eating two plates each, they got up. Volkner glanced at the screen and noticed a girl send out a Pichu to battle. He smirked, knowing that Pichu's were not all that powerful, and thought nothing of it. They decided to head to the Pokémon Center and just relax. Later, they would be holding a festival, so they would head out then. For now, Volkner wanted to sit in the lobby and watch his future opponents. At about five, the screen flashed to the Water Battlefield, and a kid with blonde hair sent out a ferocious Gyarados. Volkner smirked. _So, Broly made it after all. _He thought to himself. "Hey Volkner." Alicia said, walking up to him. "Isn't that Broly?" Volkner nodded.

"I guess he made it here after all." he said to her. She nodded, and there was a male scream coming from their room, where Christopher, Leaf and Candice were. "What are they doing to him?"

"Well, he told them he's scared of Sableye, and they tied him down to a chair with a bed sheet, and now they are making him watch a Sableye documentary." Alicia said. Volkner chuckled and turned to the screen, Broly's Golduck using a Hyper Beam on a Seaking, finishing it off and winning the match. The next rounds began, and it switched over to the Rock Battlefield, where a Trainer with brown hair that went down to his mid back sent out an Aggron. Suddenly, Christopher came barreling out of the room and closing the door, breathing heavily. He walked up to Volkner, looked at the TV and gasped.

"David!" he said. "That's my brother!" Volkner's eyes flicked over to the TV, and back at Christopher. There was definetly at resemblance between the two. They both short, and they had the same facial structure as well. "He never told us he would be here!" Christopher said. On the TV, David yawned as his Aggron used Metal Claw on a Croagunk. He looked like he was holding back, or not even trying. The screen flicked over to the Water Battlefield to another battle, then to Grass, then Ice. Finally, when it flicked back to the Rock, Aggron had just finished off a Skarmory, winning him the match with just one Pokémon.

"He looks powerful." Volkner said. Christopher nodded.

"He beat the Ever Grande Competition a while ago, but then he stopped calling my mom and dad about three weeks ago, so they had no idea where he was." Christopher said. "He must have been collecting the Gym Badges here, but I don't know why he wouldn't tell us, he tells the family everything." Volkner watched as Christopher's brother nonchalantly walked off the booth, as if he had just finished wiping the floor with a two-year-old, and Volkner thought to himself, _I'd like to battle him._

After spending half of the night eating, partying, drinking (apple juice, that is, you can't have hungover Pokémon Trainers, can you?), then the rest trying to find their room, the gang crashed in their room, Volkner waking up to the sunlight in his face. Last night, he had gone to see where he would be battling today. It turned out great, first Christopher would have his battle at the Rock Battlefield at 12, then they would rush over to the Water Battlefield to see Volkner's battle at 12:30, then rush over to the Grass Field to get to Schatten's (finally) at 1. Finally, they would have a three hour break before they had to go to the Ice Battlefield to see Leaf's battle at 4.

All last night, Volkner kept his eye out for Broly or David, and couldn't find them at all. Although he wasn't sure about David, Volkner definetly knew that Broly wasn't much for parties. Volkner looked at his Pokétch and saw it was 10:57. He got up and quietly flicked on the television, flipping through the four channels (the Rock channel, Ice channel, Water channel, and Grass channel to see which battlefield you want to go to). On the Rock Field, Broly was approaching "On the red side is Broly, from Vermillion City. Last round, Broly quickly took out his opponent using only his Gyarados and his Golduck. On the green side, it's Henry from Littleroot Town. He prefers to use his Pokémon's unevolved forms instead of letting them evolve all the way. Like before, each Trainer will use three Pokémon. Begin!" Broly's opponent was a shaggy brown haired trainer with goggles around his head, and he had a red button-up T-shirt that was opened. Underneath, he wore a light yellow shirt, and he had brown cargo pants on. He took out a Poké Ball and threw it.

"Come on, Koffing!" he shouted, releasing the purple Poison-type. "Koff, Koffing!" it said, coming out of the ball. Broly pulled out a Poké Ball and released his Rhydon. The Pokémon roared loudly, and charged in for a Horn Attack. "Koffing, Smokescreen now!" Henry said. And with that, Koffing pushed black smoke out of the holes on its body, completely covering the battlefield. "Use Gyro Ball now!" Koffing floated into the air above the smoke and started to spin around, a purple ring surrounding its body. It then shot into the Smokescreen and a roar was heard. Suddenly, Koffing shot out of the smoke and into the air. The smoke on the battlefield cleared and Rhydon was standing there, its arm glowing. It had used Hammer Arm to throw Koffing back.

"Rhydon, Stone Edge." Broly said. Rocks from the battlefield lifted up and started to spin around Rhydon. Then, Rhydon's eyes started to glow white and the rocks launched at Koffing.

"Koffing, try to dodge!" Henry called. Koffing started to move side to side in the air, making Koffing look like a rocket ship dodging meteorites. However, there were too many big ones, and one slammed into it. Koffing started to plummet to the ground.

"Rock Tomb." Broly said. Rhydon slammed its foot into the ground and Koffing's body became surrounded by rocks, trapping it in the mountain.

"Use Sludge Bomb to escape!" Henry called.

"Finish it with Horn Drill!" Broly shouted. Rhydon lowered its head and the horn on it started to spin like a drill. It then charged at the rock mountain and stabbed the Koffing trapped inside, making the mountain collapse around it.

"Koffing is unable to battle, Rhydon wins!" The boy recalled his Koffing and took out another Poké Ball.

"Anorith, go!" he shouted, releasing a strange shrimp-like Pokémon.

"Squash it like a bug, Rhydon." Broly said. Rhydon started to charge at Anorith, ready to use a Stomp attack.

"Dig around it!" Henry called. Anorith dug underground using its claws, making Rhydon stop and look around for it. "Water Gun!" Sure enough, since Anorith was underground, nothing happened. _Now, why did he tell it to do that?_ Volkner thought. Suddenly, Rhydon started to sink into the ground, and the camera pointed towards Rhydon's feet. The dirt and gravel under it was starting to bubble, and most of it had turned into mud. Soon enough, Rhydon was up to its waist in muddy water, something that some Rhydon's do not like, and Broly's Rhydon was one of them. It started to freak out, trying to escape from the hole, but the mud made it stuck. Anorith came out of the ground in front of Rhydon and shot a Water Gun at its face before the Drill Pokémon collapsed and fainted.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Anorith's the winner!" Broly recalled his Rhydon and took out another Poké Ball without saying anything.

"Go Gengar!" he shouted, tossing the Poké Ball and releasing a black, phantom-like Pokémon.

"Water Gun, Anorith!" Henry called.

"Dodge it." Broly commanded. Gengar floated to the side and the Water Gun fired past it. "Shadow Ball." Gengar put its hands out and fired a black ball from them at Anorith, hitting it. "Hypnosis, now." Gengar floated down next to Anorith, who was blinking after getting hit by the blast. Gengar's eyes started to glow red, and Anorith started to wobble back and forth. "Dream Eater, now." A shadow came out of Gengar's body, and it went through Anorith, absorbing its energy, and making it faint.

"Anorith is unable to battle, Gengar's the winner!" the red called. Henry called his Pokémon back, his mouth hanging open from how quick Gengar was. He took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Combusken, go!" Henry called. He released an orange and white chicken-like Pokémon on the battlefield.

"A terrible mistake." Broly mumbled. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Gengar fired a black ball at Combusken from its hands.

"Combusken, Fire Spin!" Henry called. Combusken released a spiraling flame at the Shadow Ball, the flame curling around it and destroying it. "Bulk Up, then Flare Blitz!" Combusken's body started to glow red as it gathered energy for the attack.

"Gengar, use Psychic now!" Broly called. Gengar's eyes started to glow light blue and it blasted Combusken back, knocking it out.

"Combusken is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar and Broly!" the announcer shouted. Broly just stepped off the stage, recalling his Gengar. At that point, Candice and Leaf walked out of the room, fully dressed and ready to go. Leaf was wearing the outfit that she wore when they first met her, a white tank top, red skirt, and a white hat.

"Where's Alicia and Christopher?" Volkner asked.

"Alicia's taking a shower right now, and Chrissy's is still sleeping, typical boy." Leaf said. They both giggled.

"But he should be waking up soon." Candice added. Suddenly, there was a loud yell and Christopher ran out of the room, wearing eye liner, lip stick, and blush. Both girls started laughing so hard. Leaf was holding her stomach and rolling around on the floor, her hat falling off. Tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"What did you guys do to my face?" he shouted.

"We just helped you look good for your match, _Christina_." Leaf said, and she started to laugh again. Volkner looked at Christopher and smiled as he rushed into the room he came out of.

o 0 o

Finally, after about a half hour of Candice and Leaf laughing until they cried, it was time for Christopher's match. He quickly wiped the make-up off as much as he could, and they jogged out to the Rock Battlefield. "On the red side, Christopher Evans from Pallet Town. On the green side, its Marsha Gonra from Fallarbor Town. Now, let the battle begin!" the announcer called. Christopher's opponent was a girl with dark purple hair, and a serious need of an eyebrow plucker because her eyebrows were so thick.

"Go, Sandslash!" Marsha shouted, releasing a hedgehog-like Pokémon onto the field. "Sandslash." it said. _Makes sense she would use a Sandslash on the Rock Battlefield. But, I'll be able to use the battlefield if I choose..._

"Machamp!" Christopher called, releasing his Pokémon. The Pokémon beat its fists together, ready to battle.

"Sandslash, use Fury Swipes!" Marsha called. Sandslash dove into the ground, digging underground.

"It knows to Dig even when she doesn't tell it to?" Christopher asked. "Machamp, Earthquake!" Machamp stomped into the ground, making the battlefield rumble. _Great, since Sandslash was underground, Earthquake does double damage._ Sandslash jumped out of the ground from the hole it dug, panting heavily. Marsha smirked.

"Sandslash, Sand Tomb!" she shouted. However, Sandslash jumped into the air and started spinning around, yellow stars coming out of its quills. The Swift attack hit Machamp as it tried to beat the stars away.

"It must not be obeying her, but yet she's smirking." Christopher said to himself. "Machamp, Karate Chop now."

"Sand-Attack, then Poison Sting." Marsha shouted. At once, Sandslash pulled itself into a ball, using Defense Curl and block Machamp's Karate Chop, then started rolling at a high speed and slamming into Machamp. It had used Rollout attack. This girl's strategy was making Christopher's head spin. _She announces one attack, but then Sandslash does another. _"Poison Sting, again!" Sandslash rolled around to slam into Machamp again.

"Revenge, quickly!" Christopher called. Machamp turned around and got hit with the attack, but then swung its arms and slammed Sandslash to the ground, making it faint. The Earthquake had done a lot of damage to it, and Marsha growled as she recalled her Sandslash.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, Machamp wins!" the ref called.

"Go, Shelgon!" Marsha shouted, releasing a large, round Pokémon. _Shelgon are slow, I should be able to get in a few hits, then switch over and beat it with them._

"Machamp, Karate Chop!" Christopher shouted. Machamp's hands started to glow white, and it jogged up to Shelgon.

"Use Leer." Marsha said, smirking. Shelgon stayed as Machamp repeatedly pelted Shelgon with Karate Chops. However, Shelgon's body started to glow red.

"Oh, no! That's Rage attack!" Christopher gasped.

"Attack, Shelgon!" Marsha shouted. Shelgon slammed hard into Machamp hard, knocking it out. Christopher sighed angrily at himself and recalled Machamp. He took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Go, Pidgeot!" Christopher shouted. Out of Christopher's Poké Ball, a large bird-like Poké Ball that looked like an overgrown Pidgeotto came out. "Pijit!" it said. "Use Twister now!" Pidgeot started to flap its wings, and a tornado appeared out of it and trapped Shelgon inside. "That does a lot of damage since it's Super-Effective. Now, use Aerial Ace to finish it!" Pidgeot flew straight at Shelgon and its body became surrounded by white streaks. Pidgeot then slammed into Shelgon hard, making it fly into the air and onto a rock, shattering it and knocking it out.

"Shelgon is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot!" the ref called. Marsha shouted and recalled her Shelgon.

"Okay, Tauros, let's beat this thing, quick!" Marsha called, sending out her Pokémon. The Wild Bull Pokémon mooed and slammed its hooves into the ground. _Great, Machamp would have been great for this. _Christopher thought. "No more tricks, Zen Headbutt now!" Tauros lowered its head and started to charge at Pidgeot, its head glowing light blue. It jumped on a rock and bounced off of it, slamming into Pidgeot.

"Can you keep going?" Christopher called. Pidgeot flipped around and nodded. "Great, then use Wing Attack!" Pidgeot opened its wings and glided down, slamming them into Tauros hard with its wings. Tauros jumped back and charged forward, heading in for a Horn Attack. "FeatherDance!" Pidgeot opened its wings and they started to glow white. Then, white feathers shot from its wings at Tauros, slicing into it and knocking it out.

"Tauros is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot and Christopher!" the referee called. Christopher cheered and recalled his Pidgeot after congratulating it. Now that it was 12:25, it was time to rush over to the Water Battlefield to Volkner's match. After heading over (and waking up Leaf who had passed out from seeing Christopher's Pidgeot), Volkner headed to the red booth on the battlefield and it rose. His opponent was a tanned aqua haired girl with a green tank top on, and matching shorts. She looked like she was ready for the beach if anything.

"Here are the competitors for the 6th match on the Water Battlefield!" the announcer called. "On the red booth, its Volkner from Sunyshore City. You may recognize him as the Sunyshore Gym Leader, or by his nickname, 'The Shining, Shocking Star', but here he's just another Trainer aiming to get the title of Pokémon Champion to add to his list. And on the green corner, its the Water Pokémon Trainer from Canalave City, Tanya. All of her Pokémon are Water-type, as she grew up by the sea with all the various Water-types. Each Trainer will use three Pokémon each. Now, let the battle begin!" Volkner noticed when the announcer said that he was Gym Leader, many people gasped, and Tanya's eyes flashed with fear.

"Octillery, let's go!" Volkner called, releasing his octopus Pokémon into the water. Octillery swam up and jumped onto a white platform.

"Kingler, go!" Tanya shouted, releasing a large crab-like Pokémon. "Cookie, cookie." it said, opening and closing its claws, the sound coming from them reminding Volkner of guillotines or scissors.

"It's bad luck you went up against me, kid." Volkner said. "Octillery, Charge Beam!" Octillery fired a yellow blast at Kingler, but Tanya smirked.

"Metal Claw, in the water!" she shouted. Kingler's larger claw started to glow white, and the blast hit it, but Kingler stuck it in the water, the electricity spreading all over the pool area. "Now we just have to push it into the water..."

"I'm not done yet, Octillery, Bullet Seed!" Volkner shouted. Octillery took a deep breath and fired glowing yellow seeds at Kingler, sending it back and into the water, all the electricity from the Charge Beam being absorbed into Kingler's body and frying it.

"Kingler is unable to battle, Octillery wins!" the referee called. Tanya gasped and recalled her Kingler.

"I was sure that Kingler's strength would be able to get Octillery in there... and my own plan backfired on me." she mumbled to herself, selecting a Poké Ball. "Weasel, go!" Tanya sent out a orange and yellow weasel-like Pokémon. "Bui, bui!." it cried. It was a Buizel.

"Use Charge Beam!" Volkner called.

"Weasel, use Aqua Jet to avoid it, then use Focus Punch!" Tanya called. Buizel's body became surrounded by water and it shot into the air like a rocket. However, Octillery fired a blast at Weasel that hit its water trail, trailing up and hitting Weasel, knocking it out cold.

"Buizel is unable to battle, Octillery wins." the ref called. Both Volkner and Tanya recalled their Pokémon.

"Lanturn, go!" Volkner said, taking out a Luxury Ball and throwing it, sending out his Lanturn.

"Go Lumineon!" Tanya called. A beautiful, bright turquoise and black fish-like Pokémon who's fins glowed brightly came out. She smirked, but then looked at Lanturn and noticed she made the wrong choice of Pokémon.

"Lanturn, Spark!" Volkner called. Lanturn fired a blast of blue electricity from the orb on its head at Lumineon. The Pokémon got shocked, but shook it off.

"Lumineon, use Silver Wind!" The wing-like fins on the side of Lumineon's body started to glow white, and it flapped them, releasing a wind from them with silver crescent shaped energy disks in them.

"Lanturn, swim around, then use Discharge!" Volkner called. Lanturn swam underwater and fired light blue electricity from the orbs on its head, electrocuting the pool, and frying Lumineon, knocking it out.

"Lumineon is unable to battle, the winner is Lanturn and Volkner!" the ref called. Volkner recalled Lanturn as his booth lowered, and he walked off the stage. Next was to the Grass Battlefield to see Schatten's battle.

o 0 o

"The 7th battle on the Grass Battlefield is about to begin! On the red booth, its Seth from Floaroma Town, and on the green booth, its Schatten from Fortree City. Both Trainers are known to be incredibly tough, so let the match begin!" the announcer announced.

"Okay Crobat, let's go!" Schatten called.

"Go, Ledian!" Seth called. He was a blonde haired trainer with a beige t-shirt that had a red streak across the front. He also wore blue jeans. Both Pokémon came out in a flash of light, and ready to battle. "Use Silver Wind, Ledian!" Ledian started to beat its wings hard, and a wind came out of them that had silver crescent shaped energy disks in them.

"Crobat, Double Team!" Schatten called. Crobat started to glow white, and it created tons of copies of itself that circles around Ledian. When the Silver Wind hit a Crobat copy, the copy disappeared and was quickly replaced with another. "Air Cutter!" The tips of the Crobat's wings started to glow white, and they swung their wings, but a 'S' shaped light blue disk came out of one from Ledian's left.

"Dodge it, then use Comet Punch on the one to the left!" Seth called. Ledian flew above the ring of Crobats as the Air Cutter hit a fake Crobat, disintegrating it.

"Stop Double Team, but then use Confuse Ray!" Schatten called. The Crobat afterimages started to fade one by one as Ledian was flying down to hit Crobat. Once all the extra Crobat were gone, Crobat's eyes started to glow red. Ledian stopped in its tracks and and started to look around strangely. It was confused. "Perfect, now use Wing Attack." Crobat's wings started to glow white and it disappeared, appearing in back of Ledian. The Five Star Pokémon fell to the ground, fainted. _Wow, that Crobat's fast._ Volkner thought.

"Ledian's unable to battle, Crobat wins!" Seth recalled his Ledian and thought for a minute before taking out another Poké Ball, a Great Ball.

"Sunflora, go!" he shouted, releasing a large Pokémon that looked like a sunflower. "Sunflora, flora!" it said, swaying back and forth.

"Crobat, use Wing Attack!" Schatten called. Crobat's wings started to glow white and it started to fly quickly towards Sunflora.

"Sunflora, Secret Power!" Seth shouted. Sunflora's body started to glow pink, then green energy from the grass rose up and wrapped around Crobat. The energy disappeared and Crobat fell to the ground, sleeping.

"Crobat is unable to battle, the winner is Sunflora!" the ref called. Schatten rolled his eyes and recalled his Crobat. _Figures, he finds the easy way out. _Schatten thought, taking out another Poké Ball.

"Your turn Weavile!" he shouted, releasing a Weavile onto the field. "Whea!" it said, putting its claws in front of its body.

"Sunflora, use Razor Leaf now!" Seth called. Sunflora swung its leaf-like arms and fired multiple light green razor-sharp leaves at Weavile.

"Double Team, then Blizzard!" Schatten called. Weavile's body started to glow white and it created two other after images of itself, one of them being hit with the Razor Leaf and fading away. The other two took a deep breath as the gem on its forehead started to glow orange and fired a freezing Blizzard at Sunflora, hitting it and knocking it out immediately.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile!" the ref called. Volkner's eyebrows raised. _I see his battle style. He uses quick and fast Pokémon while using Double Team to dodge, then uses a strong attack to knock out the opponent._ Seth took out his next Poké Ball and smirked.

"Roserade, front and center!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon. The Weavile fake disappeared, and Weavile stood there, smirking at Roserade. "Magical Leaf!" Roserade pointed the flowers on its hands at Weavile and fired glowing light green leaves from them.

"Double Team!" Schatten shouted. Weavile glowed white and it created two other images of itself, but the Magical Leaf curved and hit the real Weavile, destroying the other two. "Shoot, I forgot that Magical Leaf can't miss. Looks like I can't use Double Team... Use Blizzard now!" Weavile flipped over and fired a Blizzard from its mouth at Roserade.

"Use Weather Ball, now!" Seth called. Roserade stuck out its arms and fired a large orb of fire at the Blizzard, countering it and canceling each other out. "Again!" Roserade did the same thing, firing a fire ball at Weavile.

"Double Team!" Schatten shouted. Weavile started to glow white, and created tons of copies this time around Roserade.

"Magical Leaf!" Seth shouted. Roserade started to spin around quickly, firing light green leaves out of its body and hitting Weavile.

"Night Slash!" Weavile's claw started to glow white and it ran up to Roserade, slashing it. "Now, quickly, use Blizzard to finish it off. The gem on Weavile's head started to glow orange and Seth gasped as Weavile opened its mouth and froze Roserade in the Blizzard attack.

"Roserade is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile and Schatten!" the ref called. Schatten let out a deep breath and recalled his Weavile. _I thought I was going to lose for a minute, that Roserade was strong. I still had a back up, though._ He thought to himself as the booth started to lower. He walked out and met with the gang.

"Not a bad battler." Volkner said, smirking at him. "I hope I battle you soon."

o 0 o

After killing three hours, it was finally Leaf's match at the Ice Battlefield. Volkner hated going to this stadium since it was always so cold there, but he didn't complain about it. He was glad that Leaf wasn't here, or she would be complaining, and Candice would complain with her. Leaf stood on the red booth as it rose up with confidence. Although she could have used a coat, she was feeling alright. Her opponent was a girl who seemed to be always smiling. She even wished her luck before the match, which no one had ever done before. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights, and she wore a black sweater since it was freezing (_Lucky her_. Leaf thought), and she had on blue jeans. On her feet were black converse shoes. The girl waved to Leaf and Leaf waved back slowly and smiled nervously. "And now, on the green corner, it's Hikari Masuko from Pallet Town, and on the red corner, its Leaf Green, who is also from Pallet Town. Each Trainer will use three Pokémon. Let the battle begin!"

"Alright, I'll start with Ditto!" Leaf called, releasing her Pokémon on the battlefield.

"Oh, a Ditto! Good choice Leaf!" Hikari called from across. I choose you, Chuchu!" Out of a Poké Ball came a Pikachu. "Pi, pikachu." it said.

"Ditto, Transform into Pikachu!" Leaf shouted. Ditto started to glow white, and its body morphed into a Pikachu.

"Okay, Chuchu, use Quick Attack!" Hikari said. Chuchu nodded and started to rush towards Ditto quickly.

"Use Quick Attack as well, Ditto!" Leaf called. Both Pikachu's slammed into each other and jumped back, both of them slipping on the ice. "Use.. uh, ThunderShock?" Ditto nodded and fired two bolts of electricity from its cheeks at Chuchu, hitting it, but not doing much damage. _It might not do much, but we can't slip and slide on the ice... wait a minute! _"Ditto, return!" Leaf called.

"What's this? By recalling her Ditto, Leaf has hereby disqualified Ditto's battle, making her lose a Pokémon." the announcer said. "I hope she has a good plan!"

"Oh yes I do. I choose you, Blastoise!" Leaf called, releasing her Blastoise.

"That wasn't very smart!" Hikari sang. "Chuchu, use Thunder attack!"

"Use Protect, Blastoise! Then use Ice Beam on the pillars!" Leaf called. Blastoise pulled into its shell and the shell started to glow light blue. The Thunder attack fired from Pikachu's body, but did nothing. Blastoise then poked its head out and fired light blue beams at the ice pillars jutting out from the field from its mouth, making them longer and taller. "Okay, now use Iron Defense, and combine with a Rapid Spin!" Blastoise's shell shone white as it grew harder, and it started to spin around quickly, spinning like a puck towards the Pikachu.

"Okay Chuchu, use Iron Tail and toss it!" Hikari called, smiling. Pikachu's tail started to glow white and it slammed it into Blastoise's shell, ricocheting it the other way. Leaf smirked, and Blastoise fired back, spinning quickly. Blastoise hit the wall of the stadium, and bounced off, sliding up a ice pillar and slipping down, creating more speed as it slid from ice pillar to ice pillar like a pinball. Hikari gasped as Blastoise sped at Pikachu. "Hurry, use Agility to dodge!" Pikachu nodded and started to run away, but slipped on the ice and Blastoise slammed into it, hitting it against a wall and knocking it out. Blastoise got out of its shell and wobbled back and forth, but shook its head, shaking off the dizziness.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise!" the ref called.

"Leaf is as amazing as ever, folks!" the announcer called. "Using the field to her advantage, she used Blastoise as a giant pinball, and the stage as a giant pinball machine. And using Hikari's Pikachu as the trigger was genius on her part!" Hikari smiled sweetly at Leaf and recalled her Pikachu.

"Return, Chuchu, you did good. Now, go Bubble!" she called, throwing a Poké Ball. Out of the Poké Ball came a giant penguin-like Pokémon with a large crown on its head. "Eeemmm, pole!" it cried out.

"An Empoleon, interesting..." Volkner said to himself. Candice nodded and Rose looked over at them.

"Why is it interesting?" she asked.

"Well, Empoleon is the final evolution of Piplup, one of the starter Pokémon given to new Pokémon Trainers, like Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle is given here." Volkner said. Candice covered his mouth.

"In other words, its strange that she has an Empoleon if she's from Pallet." Candice said. Rose nodded, and Alicia opened her mouth.

"How do you know she didn't go to Sinnoh and competed in the Sinnoh League?" she asked.

"Because either Candice or me would have recognized her, and I don't, do you?" he responded, looking at Candice. She shook her head.

"Okay, Blastoise, get ready." Leaf called, and Blastoise put its hands it fists and pointed its hydro cannons at Empoleon.

"Ready Bubble?" Hikari asked it. Empoleon nodded. "Metal Claw now!" The tips of Empoleon's flippers started to glow white and it hopped on its stomach, gliding over to Blastoise and flipping around, swinging its flippers to hit it.

"Blastoise, Bite!" Leaf called. Blastoise moved its head and Empoleon just missed its face with the Metal Claw attack, and Blastoise bit down on Empoleon's flipper, only causing minor damage.

"Peck it away, Bubble!" Hikari called.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Leaf shouted. Empoleon's beak started to glow white, and it lowered its head to peck at Blastoise's head, but Blastoise pointed its cannons at it and blasted it with water, knocking it back. "Bubble attack!"

"Bubblebeam!" Both Pokémon opened their mouths and fired light blue bubbles at each other, canceling each other out.

"Enough fooling around, Blastoise, Earthquake!" Leaf shouted. Blastoise smashed its foot on the ground, making the stadium shake violently.

"Grass Knot, Empoleon." Hikari called. Empoleon's eyes started to glow green and two blades of grass shot out of the ice behind Blastoise and tied each other up, Blastoise stumbling back and falling to the ground, fainted. Empoleon also fainted from the Earthquake, unable to take any more.

"Both Blastoise and Empoleon are unable to battle!" the ref called. The Earthquake attack stopped and both Trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Go Wigglytuff!" Leaf shouted.

"Out we go, Kitty!" Hikari called. Out of Leaf's Poké Ball, a large, pink balloon-like Pokémon with a tuft of hair on its head came out. "Wiggly!" it said, looking around at the crowd with large eyes. Out of Hikari's Poké Ball came a small, pink cat-like Pokémon. "Nameow!" it said. It was a Skitty.

"Alright Wigglytuff, let's use DoubleSlap!" Leaf called.

"Use Fake Out!" Hikari called. Kitty ran up to Wigglytuff quickly and clapped its paws in front of Wigglytuff's face. Wigglytuff flinched back, and when it did, the Skitty turned around and slapped it with its tail. Wigglytuff looked at Skitty and blew up like a balloon.

"DoubleSlap, Wigglytuff!" Leaf called. Wigglytuff stomped over to Skitty and started to slap it across the face many times. Next to Volkner, Alicia started laughing.

"I see that even though her Jigglypuff evolved, she still has her diva side." she said, watching as Wigglytuff slapped around that poor Skitty.

"Kitty, use Assist!" Hikari called. Kitty jumped back and it raised its paw, a white orb appearing over it. Then, the orb disappeared and Kitty jumped at Wigglytuff, turning around and slamming its tail into Wigglytuff's face. Wigglytuff flinched, holding its cheek, and it looked at Kitty with hate in its eyes. "Again, Kitty!" Kitty raised its paw up again and a white orb appeared at the end. It then pointed it at Wigglytuff, and water shot out of it, pushing it back. "One more time!" This time, the Skitty pointed the orb towards the sky, and energy started to gather. Leaf recognized that as SolarBeam. The last two attacks she recognized as Tail Whip and Brine as well.

"Wigglytuff, Hyper Voice now!" Leaf called. Wigglytuff opened its mouth and a white orb appeared in front of it. Then, it fired the orb as a beam of wind with white circles inside at Kitty, who had just fired the SolarBeam. Both attacks hit their opponent, knocking them both down to the ground. However, Wigglytuff got up and slid over to Kitty, using Body Slam to knock it out, and then using DoubleSlap even though it was already defeated. "Wigglytuff, stop! Return!"

"Skitty is unable to battle, the winner is Wigglytuff and Leaf!" the ref called. Hikari jolly-like recalled her Skitty and skipped over to Leaf, who was just getting off the platform.

"You battle well. Your Wigglytuff is adorable!" she said. Leaf looked at her.

"You think so, huh?" she responded nervously. "I think it's evil in disguise."

* * *

Uh, finally done with this chapter, after about a week! I'm sorry about that, I worked as fast as I could. Before I forget, the Oc's in this story are: **Nianque**'s Oc Schatten, **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Ocs Christopher and David Evans, **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **LuckyAqua**'s Oc Rose, **Claroosoo**'s Oc Broly, **Velociraptor Girl**'s Oc Weasel the Buizel, and finally, **xXBloodyxHimeXx**'s Oc Hikari. Okay, now for the news, lol.

Well, Generation V has been announced (...), anyone seen the new Pokémon? It's on serebii, but you can only see its shadow. It looks like a Sandslash evolution to me, or Lucario, but it's probably a Legendary Pokémon, yuck. Have you also seen the Generation V evolutions someone made of Delibird and Farfetch'd? They were deleted off the internet very quickly, but I got them :], so if anyone wants to see them, give me your e-mail and I'll send them to you, they are actually kinda cool! The Farfetch'd one it, but the Delibird is kinda ugly.

Also, judging by how long this chapter is, I have some bad news for you guys. All next week, I'll be having company at my house, so I won't be able to write starting Saturday/Sunday all through next Saturday/Sunday. That's the bad news. The good news is that I'll have February Vacation all to myself, which is the week after my guest goes home, so I'll be writing like 24/7 just for you guys!

One more thing before I start to respond to reviews. Want something to read while your waiting for the week to be over and for me to update? Want to read the first rewritten and longer chapter of my upcoming Book **'Pokémon: Heart and Soul'** (thanks to **Animaster21** for the title)? Well, if you want, give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you. Ask me nicely, and I'll send you a sample of the next chapter. :] Okay, now for the reviews:

**Nianque:**

Thanks, I hope this chapter was worth another wait! -_-' Wow, thanks for checking it out. I'm glad you thought it was funny. I was hoping to make it, since Woopers are so darn cute, but have the look of a moron, lol. Yeah, I kinda picked up on how all his Pokémon are quick, so I know his strategy, don't worry. I know. :)

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Lol, you going to start calling them Volkie and Chrissy now? Maybe I should stick you in with Candice and Leaf, lol. I still use the same strategy with Volkner that I've been using since Chapter 1, (2 if you're being specific), and I was worried his battles were getting dull.

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Well, I based this story around the anime, and in the anime, Faint Attack makes the opponent look the other way, and then attack when its not looking. Plus, Leaf really trained hard with Blastoise. And, Blastoise's are better in the water than Sneasel's are.

**LuckyAqua:**

Well, this Chapter wasn't too fast to update, lol. I had a request from XoMeLoDyoX to put in Candice, so I thought that she'd be funny, she was in the anime, so I did. The chapters would be boring if only Volkner battled and the other Ocs had only a paragraph of battling (but after spending like a day and a half on each battle, that's starting to look better and better), so I put them in.

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

Crowler is a he/she, isn't he? I have you seen the episode when he duels Camula? And what's up with his duel disk, it's dumb, lol. I hope that Mangafox posts the Volkner battles on there soon, I want to see him in the manga! And about Leaf and Schatten, that might be possible... if you think of the consequences. Lyra doesn't sound too bad on the show, it sounds normal, so I'm getting used to it. My cousin's name is Ethan. Ethan means strong and firm (I looked online, I haven't seen my cousin since Thanksgiving). Enjoy the two chapters I sent you.

Okay, that's it. Did you guys see the Lyra episode on Saturday? I saw it, it was awesome! I can't wait to start the story now! I like how Lyra kept calling Dawn different names, like Dame and such. It was funny. Khoury's a loser though, I'm definetly not going to put him in the story. Okay, that's it. Next chapter's going to be basically the same thing, full of battles as Volkner and the gang move onto Round 3! Sorry about the long wait, I wish I could say it won't take as long, but then I'd be lying, and I don't lie. See you next chapter. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	59. Round Three, Commence

_Man, I can't believe it. In about 5-10 chapters, this story is going to be complete. It feels like yesterday I sat down, playing Diamond and Pearl, getting ideas for this story. May 5th is when I posted the first chapter of this story, and here it is, February. I'm so excited to finish it. I'm also excited to start my book **Pokémon: Heart and Soul**, and everyone who I've sent the first chapter to so far has loved it, so I hope that you do too! Okay, time to start the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, including Leaf, Volkner, or Candice. I and others own the Oc's in this story, however. They will be posted down at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 56**

That night was just like any ordinary night. There was no special party that night, but the Pokémon Centers were crowded, so the group headed out to eat at a restaurant. Poor Candice, Rose and Alicia, because the food they ate came right out of their pocket. Everywhere Volkner looked, there was still no sign of David or Broly, and since you couldn't ask where the competitors were staying for a risk of hurting or stealing the competitor's Pokémon. Volkner was excited to battle at least one of them. A good battle would be good for the soul. He chuckled to himself. _I still remember when I would just give badges out. Now look at me, in the Pokémon League, I still can't believe it._

After dinner, the group headed to the reception desks to find out where they would be battling. Volkner was battling at the Ice Battlefield. "What?" Christopher shouted. "You're at the Ice Field too! What time?"

"At 10:30." Volkner responded. Christopher let out a huge sigh.

"Thank God." he said. "I'm at 2:30."

"Really, well I'm at the Rock Battlefield." Leaf said. "At 1:00."

"Me, too." Schatten said. "Except I'm at 12:30."

"Well, then we go to Volkner's battle in the morning, eat breakfast, then go to the Rock Battlefield to see Schatten's battle." Alicia said. "Stay for Schatten's and Leaf's, then hang out until 2:30 for Christopher's battle." Everyone nodded.

"But right now, I'm exhausted. I'm heading in for the night." Leaf said, yawning loudly. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Oh my god, the super-energetic Leaf is _exhausted_?" Christopher said.

"Well, that's what happens when you battle as good as I do." she said, smirking at him and winking. "Which would explain why _you're_ not tired." Christopher felt a blush creep up his neck and rest on his cheeks.

"I battled fine!" he shouted. "And now that you mention it, I _am_ tired, so I'm going to bed!" he shouted, and rushed out of the restaurant. Leaf giggled.

"He's so stupid." she said to herself, and walked out, waving goodnight to the group.

o 0 o

"Here it is, ladies and gentleman, the second battle on the Ice Battlefield is about to begin! This is the third round of preliminaries, and now the number of people has been cut down to 64 people!" The crowd oo'd as the announcer said this. "Okay, on the red booth, it's Volkner from Sunyshore City. And on the green side, it's Mary from Eterna City. Now, let the battle begin!" Volkner's opponent was a small girl with pink hair. In her hair was a white headband, and she had on a dress with flames designed into it. The girl took out a Safari Ball.

"Kangaskhan, go!" Mary shouted, throwing the Safari Ball. Out of the Poké Ball came a large kangaroo-like Pokémon that had a child in its pouch. "Kanga!" it roared loudly. _A big large Pokémon like that won't slip on the ice too much, this girl is smart. But the bigger they are, the harder they fall._

"Octillery, let's go!" Volkner called, releasing his Pokémon. The Pokémon sighed and looked up at Kangaskhan with no emotion on its face. "Octillery, use Octazooka!"

"Kangaskhan, use Fake Out, now!" Mary called. Kangaskhan jumped up and landed in front of Octillery. It then clapped its hands in front of Octillery's face, making Octillery flinch back. It then turned around and kicked Octillery, making Octillery, slide back and slam into an ice pillar. Octillery jumped back up, shaking its head, and reared back to fire an Octazooka. "Kangaskhan, return!" Mary called, taking out her Kangaskhan's Poké Ball and recalling it. _That means she can't use Kangaskhan anymore._ Volkner thought. _What is her strategy?_ "Go Rotom!" Out of Mary's Poké Ball came a large red Pokémon that was surrounded by a purple aura of electricity. If anything, it looked more like a refrigerator than a Pokémon.

"Careful, Octillery, Rotom are Electric-type Pokémon, so be on your guard." Volkner said to his Pokémon. Volkner knew that Rotom could change forms depending on what it possessed, but he didn't know what types it became. "Aurora Beam, Octillery!" Octillery nodded and fired a rainbow colored ray from its mouth at Rotom.

"Double Team!" the pink haired girl called. Rotom's large body started to glow white and it created three afterimages of itself. The Aurora Beam hit one of the afterimages, and the copy it hit disintegrated. "Great, now use Discharge!" Rotom smirked, showing its teeth and stretched its long arms that were made out of the purple aura that surrounded it and grabbed Octillery, lifting it up into the air. Then, light blue electricity was released from its aura, hitting Octillery who had nowhere to run or go. The attack was powerful, and it knocked out Octillery fast. Rotom put the fainted Pokémon down gently, and patted its head. Volkner stared at it with confusion and recalled his Pokémon.

"Electivire, go!" Volkner called, releasing his large yellow Pokémon. "Electivire!" it called, flexing its muscles.

"Rotom, sweetie, use Blizzard!" Mary called. Rotom opened the doors on the front of its body and fired a strong Blizzard from its stomach, covering the icy stage with snow.

"Electivire, use Fire Punch!" Volkner called. Electivire nodded and both of its fists combusted with flames. But instead of hitting Rotom, it started to punch at the ground. Each hit was melting the snow and ice around Rotom. Both Rotom and its Trainer looked on it surprise at Volkner's strategy, a strategy he borrowed from Candice. The ice was turning into a puddle around Rotom, Volkner's plan was working.

"What are you doing?" Mary called. "Rotom, use Blizzard to freeze it up again."

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt, now." Volkner called. Electivire turned around and stuck its tails in the puddle, firing the electric blast from its tails instead of its body. The electricity surged through the water and shocked Rotom. Although it didn't to much damage since Rotom was part Electric-type. Rotom fell back due to its massive weight, and the doors opened up, firing a Blizzard into the air. "Fire Punch, but on Rotom this time." Electivire's fist became surrounded in flames and it punched down on Rotom's body. The Plasma Pokémon called out in pain.

"Rotom, use Ominous Wind!" Mary called. Rotom opened the doors on its body and fired a purple wind from the inside of it at Electivire. The wind pushed back Electivire, but it didn't do much.

"Electivire, use Fire Punch!" Volkner commanded. Electivire recovered and punched Rotom hard, its fist bursting into flames again. This time, it caused it to faint.

"Rotom is unable to battle, the winner is Electivire." the referee called. Mary recalled her Pokémon and looked at it apologetically. She then took out another Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Wigglytuff, you're my final chance!" she called, releasing a pink-and-white Pokémon. "Wiggly!" it said, smiling and waving at Electivire. "Use Focus Blast!"

"Avoid it, and use Low Kick!" Electivire started to run towards Wigglytuff and it fired a light blue energy blast from its hands. However, Electivire dived to the ground and skidded on the ice with its leg out, the blast just barely missing it and kicking Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff flew through the air, but sucked in some air, causing its body to expand and float.

"Wigglytuff, use Pound!" Mary shouted.

"Counter with ThunderPunch!" Volkner called. Both Wigglytuff and Electivire swung their fists forward, countering each other. But, the electricity shocked Wigglytuff and made it flinch back. "Finish it with Giga Impact." Electivire's body became surrounded in a purple orb with spiraling orange streaks around it and shot into the air at Wigglytuff, slamming into it at full force and knocking it into Mary's booth, knocking it out.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, the winner is Electivire and Volkner from Sunyshore City." the referee called, waving his flag towards Volkner's booth. Volkner smiled slightly and recalled his Electivire, the booth under him starting to lower. _One more battle and I make it into the Top 16._ he thought as he touched the ground.

o 0 o

The gang needed to kill 2 hours before their next match (Schatten's at the Rock Battlefield), so they just walked around. You could really train your Pokémon here, people would know your strategy, and there was a chance your Pokémon could get seriously hurt. Plus, you'd be lucky to get your Pokémon healed by one of the Nurse Joys. A lot of people who lost went to them, and since four people every half hour was coming here, that's a lot of people waiting in line to say the least. Also, after being here for three days, it got pretty boring, other than the free food in Leaf and Candice's case.

How did Candice get free food since she wasn't in the Pokémon League? Well, when the announcer had announced that Volkner was the Sunyshore Gym Leader, many people wanted his autograph or even to battle him (which he had to refuse). Also, with Candice being the second strongest Gym Leader in Sinnoh, many people did the same. The cooks gave her meals, free of charge. Finally, Schatten's match came. The group made their way to the Rock Battlefield, slowly since Leaf and Candice were so full, and sat in the bleachers. Schatten was facing a boy about 15 or 16 years old which brown hair. He wore a turquoise cap on his head with a silver pin stuck on it. On his face were black square rimmed glasses. He wore a white shirt underneath a red zipped open coat, and he had a black fanny pack where he kept his Poké Balls.

"The 9th battle on the Rock Battlefield is about to begin. Each Trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon. On the red corner is Matt from Fuchsia City, and on the green corner is Schatten from Fortree City. Let the battle begin!" Schatten took a deep breath as his opponent tossed a Poké Ball, not looking the slightest bit nervous. Out of the Poké Ball, a large pink Pokémon with a large tongue came out, a Lickilicky. _Very strange, a large Pokémon like that on a rocky battlefield like this one? Doesn't make any sense._ He thought as he took out a Poké Ball.

"Let's go, Gex!" Schatten called, throwing his Poké Ball and releasing his Sceptile. _Although it's not trees, Gex will still be able to jump from rock to rock more easier than Lickilicky._ "Okay Gex, use Leaf Blade now!" Schatten's Sceptile held out its arm and the four leaves on its wrists started to glow light green. Then, two leaves formed together, creating two blades on its wrist. Matt closed his eyes and smirked.

"Lickilicky, Explosion." he said calmly. Everyone in the stadium gasped and ducked for cover. Schatten gasped and looked around quickly. Many strategies passed through his mind in seconds, but the battlefield was too small to escape the massive explosion. Lickilicky started to glow white, and then exploded hugely, the whole stadium being covered in dust. Rock fragments went everywhere, and when the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were on the ground, knocked out. The referee crawled out from behind the stage after diving off his podium for cover.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" he called. Schatten recalled his Sceptile.

"Sorry, bud, I should have seen it coming." he said. He looked at the battlefield in front of him. All the rocks and mountains had been completely blown away, and now they were fighting on a completely flat terrain. _Good._ "I choose you, Quake!" Schatten tossed a Poké Ball into the air, and a large brown and purple Pokémon came out and crowed loudly. "AERO!" it shouted. It was an Aerodactyl. Many people in the crowd gasped with surprise at seeing the extinct Pokémon. Matt looked at Aerodactyl and bit his lip for a moment, but took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Jolteon, go!" he called, releasing the yellow dog-like Pokémon. "Jolt!" it shouted, sticking its head up and looking at the large Pokémon flying above. "Use Thunder now!"

"Agility, Quake!" Schatten shouted. Jolteon nodded and fired a huge blast of electricity from its body into the air at Quake. However, Quake opened its wings and quickly flew into the air, avoiding the attack. "Now dive in for a Take Down attack!" Aerodactyl's body became surrounded in a gold aura and it started to dive down at Jolteon very quickly.

"Jolteon, dodge it!" Matt called. Jolteon nodded and jumped up, but at the last minute, Aerodactyl curved up and slammed into Jolteon, making it fly though the air.

"Great job, now use AncientPower!" Schatten called. Aerodactyl's body started to glow white and an illusion of itself formed in front of it and crushed together to create a silver ball, and Aerodactyl tossed it at Jolteon. The ball hit the Lightning Pokémon hard, and it collapsed.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Aerodactyl wins!" the ref called. Matt looked surprised at first, but then swept off the emotion and recalled his Jolteon. _Great, I managed to make quick work of Jolteon, something which could have been a big threat to Quake, it's a good thing I trained it to master Take Down since it has the Rock Head ability. _He glanced at Matt who was staring hard at Aerodactyl in the air. Finally, he took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Go, Togekiss!" he shouted, releasing a large, white Pokémon that looked like a small jet plane. "Toki!" it cried happily. "Attack Aerodactyl with Magical Leaf!" Togekiss swung its wing and glowing light green leaves came shooting out of its wing at Quake. The leaves hit it, but Quake shook it off and turned around.

"Use Rock Slide!" Schatten yelled. Aerodactyl's body became outlined in light blue and a large chunk of rock that was leftover from Lickilicky's Explosion also became outlined in light blue. The rock rose above Togekiss and then broke, the pieces falling on the Jubilee Pokémon. Togekiss cried out as it tried to dodge the many rocks, but couldn't and started to plummet to the ground.

"Togekiss, use ExtremeSpeed!" Togekiss flipped around and a white aura surrounded its body as it shot at Aerodactyl very fast, slamming into it. "Water Pulse!"

"AncientPower!" Schatten called. Togekiss fired a blue ball of energy from its mouth at Aerodactyl, and Aerodactyl fired a silver ball from its body at Togekiss, both attacks hitting each other and canceling each other out. "Take Down!"

"Sky Attack!" Aerodactyl became surrounded by a golden aura and Togekiss became surrounded in a white aura, and both Pokémon slammed into each other again and again, not giving up. "Use Magical Leaf!" Matt called.

"Hyper Beam!" Schatten shouted. Aerodactyl opened its mouth and fired a orange beam from its mouth at Togekiss, who fired glowing green leaves at Quake. However, the small attack was no match for the powerful Hyper Beam attack and it blasted through the leaves, hitting Togekiss and knocking it out.

"Togekiss is unable to battle, the winner is Aerodactyl and Schatten!" the referee called. Schatten smiled at Aerodactyl to thank it, and recalled it as the booth started to lower. Behind him, Leaf was waiting in the hallway, since it was her turn to battle.

"Nice battle." she said, smirking. "Now, sit back and watch a pro battle." Schatten smirked and rolled his eyes, giving her a high five as they passed each other. The battlefield lowered, and in about 3 minutes, it rose again, looking completely brand new. It didn't even look like a battle went on, or that a huge Explosion occurred. Leaf stepped into the booth and it started to rise. She looked across at her opponent, a boy with dark blue hair, wearing a black cowboy hat over it. He had on sunglasses that covered his eyes and he wore a brown and white shirt. "Looks like a piece of cake to me." she said to herself. The boy looked a little nervous, but was trying not to show it.

"The 10th battle on the Rock Battlefield is about to begin. Each Trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon. On the red side, it's Damien from Celadon City, and on the green side, it's Leaf from Pallet Town. Now, let the battle begin!"

"Go Nidoqueen!" Leaf shouted without hesitating, releasing a large blue Pokémon that roared out. Damien bit his lip and took out a Poké Ball.

"Glaceon, it's you!" he shouted, releasing a light blue cat-like Pokémon. Leaf stared at the Fresh Snow Pokémon with a grimace on her face, but then shook it off.

"Okay then. Nidoqueen, use Poison Sting, now!" Leaf shouted. Nidoqueen opened its mouth and fired purple darts from its mouth at Glaceon.

"Counter with Ice Shard, Glaceon!" Damien called. Glaceon opened its mouth and fired a barrage of ice pellets from its mouth, the ice shards destroying the Poison Stings and hitting Nidoqueen.

"Hey, I thought this was a Rock Battlefield, not the ice one. Nidoqueen, use Rock Smash!" Nidoqueen shook away from the Ice Shard attack and punched the ground, a crack spreading towards Glaceon. Underneath it, rocks started shooting out from the crack at Glaceon. The Pokémon called out, but jumped back and shook its head.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" Damien called. Glaceon opened its mouth and a light blue ball formed in front of it. Light blue beams fired from the ball at Nidoqueen.

"Then we'll do the same!" Leaf shouted. A white ball formed in front of Nidoqueen's horn and it fired light blue beams from the ball, both beams hitting each other. Leaf smirked. "Great, now use Flamethrower!" While still firing the Ice Beam from its horn, Nidoqueen opened up its mouth and fired a red-orange flame from it at Glaceon, who couldn't move since it was still firing Ice Beam. The Fresh Snow Pokémon got his and bounced off the rocks. "Now, finish it with Body Slam!" Nidoqueen nodded and started running towards Glaceon and slammed into it with full force, knocking it out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen!" the referee called. Damien grunted and recalled his Pokémon. Nidoqueen called out and used Flamethrower to melt the snow and ice on the stage.

"Good girl." Leaf said, and snickered. Damien thought for a moment and took out a Poké Ball.

"Aerodactyl, it's you!" Damien shouted, releasing his large Pokémon. The crowd oo'd, but he seemed to be expecting more. _Too bad yours came at a later time than Schatten's._ Leaf thought. "Attack with Earthquake!" Aerodactyl dove and slammed its wing into the ground, making the battlefield quake and shake. Nidoqueen stumbled to get its balance. "Now use Ice Fang!" Aerodactyl's teeth started to glow light blue and two beams came out of them and fired at Nidoqueen.

"Double Team!" Leaf shouted. Nidoqueen's body started to glow white and it created copies of itself in a circle around the confused Aerodactyl. The beams shot down and hit a fake Nidoqueen, making it disappear. "Ice Beam!" All of the Nidoqueen copies stuck their head forward and a white ball appeared in front of all the Nidoqueen's horns.

"Fly straight up, quickly!" Damien called. However, a Nidoqueen diagonal of Leaf fired light blue beams from the ball on its head and froze Aerodactyl into a ice block.

"Aerodactyl is frozen, and thus unable to battle. The winner is Nidoqueen!" the ref called. Damien bit his lip and recalled Aerodactyl.

"Okay, last chance. It's you, Charizard!" he shouted, releasing the large orange lizard-like Pokémon. The Pokémon roared loudly, and released a Flamethrower at Nidoqueen. However, Leaf's powerhouse Pokémon scratched her chest as if it was a mosquito bite. "Charizard, use Dragon Rage now!"

"Nidoqueen, take it!" Leaf called. Nidoqueen crossed its arms as Charizard fired a yellow fireball at it, hitting it. "Now, ThunderPunch!" Suddenly, out of the smoke, Nidoqueen came shooting out of it, its arm being covered in yellow sparks. It brought its arm forward and slammed Charizard in the chest with an electrified punch. The Flame Pokémon cried out and started to fall backwards, but then flipped around and flew into the air.

"Fire another Dragon Rage!" Damien called.

"Dodge it, and use Ice Beam!" Leaf called. Charizard fired a yellow fireball at the ground, but Nidoqueen sidestepped it and fired light blue beams from its horn at Charizard, freezing one of its wings. Immediately, Charizard started to plummet to the ground.

"Overheat, at the ground!" Damien called. Charizard's body started to turn red, and the ice melted on its wing. It then fired a white fire with a red-orange spiraling around it at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen, however, ran out of the way, the Fire-type attack blasting the battlefield.

"Poison Sting!" Leaf called. Nidoqueen opened its mouth and fired light purple darts at Charizard and hitting it in the wing. Charizard cried out and started to spiral to the ground. "Now, use Body Slam!" Nidoqueen ran after Charizard and jumped into the air, slamming into it and both of them landing on the ground hard. Nidoqueen got up and dusted herself off, getting off a knocked out Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen and Leaf from Pallet Town!" the referee called. Leaf cheered and recalled her Nidoqueen.

o 0 o

"That battle was _so_ easy. I'm surprised that kid made it past the first round." Leaf scoffed.

"Well, it also helps that your Nidoqueen is a powerhouse." Christopher mumbled. "And that it knows every single attack in the world." Leaf smiled.

"That's because I like my Pokémon to know a variety of attacks so they can do good against any Pokémon they go up against." Leaf said. Alicia got in between them so to stop the fight that she could see coming.

"Looks like we'll have to kill an hour before Christopher's match. What do you want to do?" she asked. Leaf and Candice smiled.

"Eat?" they said together. Everyone sighed.

"Of course." Rose said, smiling slightly.

"Don't you girls ever get full?" Schatten asked. Leaf smiled.

"Not when you're in a battle!" she shouted.

"And watching one as well." Candice said, walking up to the nearest restaurant and pushing open the door.

o 0 o

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the 13th battle on the Ice Battlefield." the announcer called when Christopher and his opponent, a girl with dirty blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail, took their booths. Christopher was on the green side, and Missy, his opponent, was on the red side. "As you know, each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon each. On the red side, it's Missy from Celadon City, and on the green side, it's Christopher from Pallet Town. Let the battle begin!" Missy took no time in making a decision, and took out a Poké Ball.

"Primeape, come on!" she shouted, releasing her Pokémon. Christopher raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Primeape are usually found in jungle area, so why is she sending out on an ice battlefield? Why are all my opponents tricky battlers! _Christopher thought, and took out a Poké Ball.

"Pidgeot, go!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon into the sky. Missy bit her lip, but then smirked. "Pidgeot, use Gust attack, now!" Pidgeot flapped its wings, and a white energy came out of the wings and shot at Primeape.

"Low Kick!" Missy called. Primeape jumped up, jumping over the Gust attack and landed to the ground, gliding on the ice, much to the audience's surprise, as well as Christopher's. Primeape headed for a ice pillar and shot up it, flying into the air at Pidgeot. "Close Combat!" Missy called as Primeape started to fall near Pidgeot. Primeape then started to kick and punch Pidgeot very quickly. Pidgeot didn't even have any time to react.

"Whirlwind!" Christopher called. Pidgeot flapped its wings hard and a gust of wind came out and pushed Primeape down, making it fall. "Now's a great chance, Mirror Move now!" Pidgeot dove down to where Primeape was falling and started to kick it with its legs, peck at it, and hit it with its wings over and over. Primeape couldn't counter back since it was falling.

"Aerial Ace!" Missy called. White streaks surrounded Primeape's body and it slammed into Pidgeot, stopping the Mirror Move. Primeape landed on the ground and fell on one knee. Pidgeot, however, flipped around and opened its wings, using them like a parachute. "Use Fury Swipes, now!" Primeape started to skate on the ice like a figure skater and headed towards an ice pillar to reach Pidgeot.

"No you don't! Pidgeot, attack the pillar with Gust!" Christopher called. Pidgeot flapped its wings and fired a white energy crescent at the pillar, breaking it to pieces. The pieces flew and struck Primeape, causing it to stop. "Let's finish this up with Wing Attack!" Pidgeot pulled in its wings and started to dive down at Primeape. It then opened its wings and slammed one of them into Primeape, knocking it out.

"Primeape is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot!" the referee said. Missy smirked and recalled her Primeape.

"Thank you, Primeape." Missy said, recalling her Pokémon. She took out another Poké Ball and tossed it. "Vaporeon, come on!" she called, releasing the Pokémon. The Pokémon sat down and curled its tail around it legs like a prissy cat.

"Pidgeot, we want to keep our distance!" Christopher said to it. "Use FeatherDance!" Pidgeot opened up its wings and they started to glow white. Both of them then started shooting white feathers from its wings at Vaporeon.

"Ice Beam now!" Missy called. Vaporeon opened its mouth and released a stream of water from its mouth. The stream shot up, freezing the feathers and hitting Pidgeot, freezing _it_ as well. The Bird Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Vaporeon!" the referee called. Christopher recalled his Pokémon, and took out another Poké Ball.

"Lapras, let's go!" he shouted. Out of the Poké Ball came a large blue Pokémon with a gray shell on its back. "Lapras." it said elegantly. "Okay, Lapras, let's start out with Body Slam!" Lapras nodded and started to slid on the ice. It then jumped into the air and started to fall when it reached Vaporeon.

"Use Protect, Vaporeon!" Missy called. Vaporeon's body started to glow light green and a green barrier appeared around its body. When Lapras hit the barrier, it bounced off and slid across the stadium. Lapras slid across the stage and slid up an ice pillar, flying into the air. Suddenly, Christopher remembered the Pokémon Grand Festival he watched a while ago where a Coordinator named Solidad had a Lapras.

"Water Pulse at the ground!" he shouted. Lapras opened its mouth and fired a blue energy ball from it at the ground. When the ball blasted the ground, water came out of it and sprayed everywhere. Missy stared at Christopher with confusion on her face, but he smirked. Lapras landed where the Water Pulse had hit, and water shot up around it. "Sheer Cold now!" Lapras's body started to glow light blue, and it released a wave of light blue energy, freezing the water which had now covered Vaporeon's body and healed it due to its Water Absorb ability. However, the light blue energy wave hit it, and it froze. The whole stadium had also been covered with another layer of ice.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras!" the referee called. Missy stared on at the field, and finally recalled her Pokémon. She sighed and waved her hand at the ref, pressing a button and her booth started to lower.

"What's this? It seems that Missy has forfeited the match?" the announcer said. The crowd was silent as Missy walked out of the stadium, then they started applauding for Christopher and his Lapras's show. He looked at his Lapras and shrugged, then recalled it and started to lower his booth.

o 0 o

"That move looked really familiar, Chrissy." Leaf said, pointing at him when he walked out. "Who did you steal that from?" Christopher put his hands up in protest.

"Hey, I didn't steal it!" he replied. "I got that from a Coordinator named Solidad from the Grand Festival a year ago."

"Oh, I remember her!" Alicia said. "She won it, right?" Christopher nodded.

"Who cares about contests!" Leaf shouted. "All I want to know is who is going to win the Pokémon League, right Candice?" Candice frowned.

"Sorry, Leaf, but I'm going to have to disagree with you. I have a very close friend who is a Coordinator, and she's also an amazing battler." Candice responded. Leaf's mouth hung open and her hat fell off her head. She growled and took out a Poké Ball.

"Well, if you think that contests are so special, why don't you battle me?" she shouted. "I'll battle using my regular battle style, and you battle like a Coordinator. If I win, I get the your Gym's badge!" Everyone gasped at Leaf's challenge, even Candice. She twisted her mouth, then smiled.

"Sure, all this battling has got me all fired up anyways, let's do it." she said, suddenly taking off her sweatshirt and tying it around her waist. All around, Pokémon Trainers started to circle around as Candice threw a Poké Ball. "Kiai!"

* * *

Oh my god, is it true? Yes, I _did_ post a chapter after two weeks of being silent! I'm so sorry guys. T-T I did not mean for this to take so long! Just things kept coming up, and everything. I'm not going to tell you everything, but one of the things got me a Jirachi that knows Draco Meteor (two in fact). Anyways, again, I'm so sorry. Now that I'm back in my schedule, I'm going to be updating more frequently, but the chapters are really long, so it don't expect one-a-day chapters, lol. Yes, Candice and Leaf are going to battle. It's a battle of all battles, lol. I wasn't going to put it up, but I figured I might as well as a sorry present to you guys. Hopefully, it will turn out great.

The Volkner episode came out in Japan, and though I have yet to watch it (since I don't speak Japanese), I have seen pictures... and the anime has killed Volkner for me. He is a grown-up Ash. He had a Pikachu as his starter, and it rides on his shoulder and not in its Poké Ball. The only exception is that he evolved it into a Raichu, but still keeps it out of its ball. God, I hate this. I'm kinda glad I'm _this_ far in the story, otherwise, I would have just deleted it, lol. Anyways, time for the reviews to be responded to, I'll have to wipe the dust off of them first, lol.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Anorith, lol? That's so funny. I'd like more Eeveelutions as well. I don't think they should have made Glaceon, though, since Vaporeon can learn Ice-type attacks. A Poison-type Eevee or a Ground-type Eevee would be awesome. (I'd agree with you on Fighting, but it would be a Pokémon that everyone would want, like Lucario and Pikachu).

**XoMeLoDyoX:**

You're welcome for the chapters. Yeah, Ethan is Gold, but Jimmy is his cousin, so Jimmy will be appearing in the story. I'm started to write Chapter 2 for the Lyra story, since I needed to wait for Bulbapedia to start working again for the Volkner story. It's awesome so far. And for Yu-gi-oh, have you heard of the new movie that just recently came out in Japan where Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei all duel some guy? It looks awesome.

**Nianque:**

Well, Shelgon isn't a Rock-type. It's a Dragon-type, and Dragon-type moves are Super Effective against it. I sent you the pictures, right? I can't remember if I did? Lol, comes with getting old. I think they need a baby evolution for Tauros and Miltank, boys evolve into Tauros, girls into Miltank. But they definetly need more Eeveelutions.

**Foxsadist:**

Well, hope you liked the pictures. All of them tend to use the field to their advantage, lol. That's the point of using the different stadiums.

**Cynthia Zarya:**

Okay, noted. I'm glad you like your sprite I sent you, and I'll work on your Steel-type Eevee right away!

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Yeah, I saw them. Zorua looks so cute, but Zoroark is going to be a clone of Lucario, dumb and everyone is going to have one/want one.

**LuckyAqua:**

Yeah, I saw the episode (well, pictures) and it burned my eyes! It was horrible. I'm looking forward to the Gym Battle, but Volkner is a Ash clone! Damn it!

Okay, that's it. Expect more battles next chapter, the last chapter of the preliminaries, plus a Candice vs. Leaf battle to start the chapter out! Thanks for reading/reviewing! See you next chapter!


	60. Round Four, Finish

_Okay, here's Chapter 57. Hopefully, this one won't take as long as the last one (and once again, I apologize). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, nor will I ever. I and others, however, own the Oc's in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 57**

"Kiai, Sneasel!" Candice called, releasing her Pokémon. The Pokémon crossed its claws and called out. "Sneasel, Snea." it said, smirking at its opponent. Leaf thought for a moment and took out a Poké Ball.

"Okay Granbull, time to play!" Leaf shouted, throwing a Poké Ball. Out of the Poké Ball came a large purple dog-like Pokémon with large bottom fangs. "How about two Pokémon each, okay?" Candice nodded and smirked, then her brown eyes flashed.

"Sneasel, use Ice Beam, on the ground!" she shouted. Many Trainers gasped, and a lot of them started to take notes, most likely the Trainers who were going to Sinnoh after this Pokémon League. A light blue ball formed in front of Sneasel's mouth and it fired light blue beams from its mouth at the ground, freezing it. Leaf scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I have no idea what you're doing, but I'm going to stop it. Granbull, use Earthquake!" Leaf commanded. Granbull jumped into the air and landed on the ground hard, making the ground rumble and shattering the layer of ice that Candice was putting on the pavement. "Now, use Fire Fang now!" Granbull's bottom jaw blazed with fire and it started to run towards Sneasel on four legs.

"Sneasel, use Icy Wind now!" Candice called. Sneasel opened its mouth and released a wind with light blue crystals in it, blowing out the flames inside Granbull's mouth and putting a thin sheet of snow on its face. "Just like blowing out a candle. See, while I would have lost points for that flashy Fire Fang, you would have lost even more since I put it out before it could hit me. Now Sneasel, let's use Fury Swipes!" Sneasel's claws started to glow white and it ran very quickly towards Granbull. It then started to slash at Granbull, each swipe leaving behind a white afterimage.

"Scary Face, Granbull!" Leaf shouted. Suddenly, Granbull made a horrible face that actually made a little girl cry, and Sneasel flinched for a second. "Clobber it with Take Down now!" Granbull then bent down and slammed into Sneasel hard, bouncing off the pavement and falling to the ground. Many people applauded as Candice recalled her knocked out Sneasel.

"Not bad, Missy Miss, but we're not done yet... not even close. Go Snover!" Candice called, throwing her Poké Ball. Out of it came a Pokémon that looked like... well, like a Christmas tree without the decorations. "Snooover!" it said. Leaf's eyebrows scrunched together and she took out her Pokédex. **"Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. Snover live mainly on snowy mountains with little human contact, but are known to approach people out of curiosity."**

"Ha, it says here that Snover is a Grass and Ice type Pokémon!" Leaf said, pointing at the part on her Pokédex. "You should know better seeing how my Granbull knows Fire-type attacks."

"Oh, I know. Now, let's go!" Candice said, smirking. "Okay Snover, use Bullet Seed, then use Ice Beam immediately after, go!" Snover held out its arm and fired glowing yellow seeds from its hand at Granbull, then fired light blue beams from its hand at Granbull, the light blue beams going through the seeds, freezing them and hitting Granbull, putting it in a block of ice. The seeds, however, flew and hit the ice, putting holes in it and hitting Granbull inside the ice.

"Granbull, get out with Fire Fang!" Leaf called.

"Razor Leaf!" Candice shouted. Snover held out its arm and fired razor-sharp leaves from its hand at Granbull, shaving the ice around it and breaking everything around its head, leaving its body frozen still. Granbull and Leaf noticed this as well and gasped at the same time. Granbull's fangs were far too large to put its head down and break out, and all of Granbull's muscles were located in its jaw.

"Granbull, you have to break free, hurry!" Leaf shouted.

"Snover, Wood Hammer now!" Candice called. The green part on Snover's arm started to glow light green and jumped into the air and came down in front of Granbull, slamming its arm down hard on its head. Granbull called out, then fainted, its head slumping but its body not doing anything since it was stuck in ice. Leaf gasped and recalled her Granbull.

"You'll be okay, Granbull, I just hope that I can get to a Nurse Joy soon." she said, putting the Poké Ball away and taking out another one. "Okay Clefable, dazzle 'em!" Out of Leaf's Poké Ball came a large pink Pokémon with a curly tail and small wings on its back. "See Candice, you may have flashy moves, but I don't need them when I have my good-luck charm here." Candice scrunched her eyebrows together, and Leaf nodded. "Okay Clefable, Metronome." Clefable raised its arms and stuck out its index fingers, starting to wave them back and forth. "Clefable is my Metronome Pokémon, and when it uses it, it usually comes out with a good attack, but then again, I don't need luck since your Snover has, like, 7 weaknesses." Suddenly, Clefable's fingers started to glow white, and it rushed at Snover, glowing purple fangs jutting out of Clefable's mouth.

"That's Poison Fang! Spin to dodge!" Candice called. Snover raised its arms and started to spin on one leg, and Clefable just barely missed taking a chomp out of Snover. "Now, let's freeze those pesky fingers, Snover, use Ice Beam!" Snover stuck out its arm and a light blue ball formed in front of it. It then fired light blue beams from the ball at Clefable.

"No you don't! Clefable, use Light Screen!" Leaf shouted. Clefable turned around and waved one finger around. Suddenly, a light blue glass wall appeared in front of Clefable's body and the Ice Beam hit it, freezing it. "Awesome, now Headbutt the wall!" Clefable put its finger down and slammed its head into the frozen glass wall, the wall flying at Snover and hitting it, shattering to pieces and slicing it up some more. Candice gasped, then smiled.

"I would have lost tons of points then." Candice said, recalling her Snover, who was on the brink of fainting. "Using your own attack to block mine, then combining it with another one to slam me with it? Believe it or not, Leaf, you battle with the kiai of a Coordinator." Leaf scrunched her eyebrows together and sighed.

"Not really, I just battle using my surroundings." Leaf said. Candice smiled and walked over to Leaf, shaking her hand and placing a badge on it after.

"You deserve it. Now you just have to battle Volkner." she said, smiling. All around, people started to clap, and many Trainers stepped forward.

"Candice, I want to battle you, too!"

"Me after!"

"I'm first, I call it!"

"Candice, it's Josh! Do you remember me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I want a badge, get out of the way!"

"C'mon Candice!"

"Hey, Volkner, how about I battle you for a badge?"

"Yeah! Volkner, then Candice!"

"Battle me first, though." Volkner sighed, and Candice took a deep breath.

"QUIET!" she shouted, and everyone immediately shut their mouth. "My Pokémon are very tired, and you all have a Pokémon League to attend to, as does Volkner. Plus, Leaf is a friend." She paused for a minute and said quietly, "And no, I will not go out with you." Everyone awed, then backed off, breaking the circle of people that surrounded them.

"Why don't we go to the Pokémon Center and pass in our Pokémon." Volkner said.

"If you guys can get a Nurse Joy." Alicia added, smiling. And they didn't know how right she was.

o 0 o

Yes, they had to wait a while for a Nurse Joy to become available. In fact, they had to wait 2 hours standing in a very long line. However, the Pokémon Center had a television that was switching back and forth between the four stadiums. "Volkner, look!" Alicia whispered, pointing at the television screen. On the Water Battlefield, there was a familiar girl with long brown hair standing on the green booth.

"Altaria, finish it up with DragonBreath!" she shouted, and a light blue bird-like Pokémon appeared on the screen, firing a beam of green air from its beak at a Quagsire, knocking it out immediately.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria and Amber." the referee said.

"Okay, that's it, the match is over and Amber from Cherrygrove City shall be moving onto the fourth and final round!" the announcer said over the cheers. Amber recalled her Altaria and smiled at the camera, blowing it a kiss.

"You know that chick?" Leaf asked. Volkner and Alicia nodded.

"She helped us infil..." Alicia said, but noticed Volkner's glance and stopped. "She traveled with us for a short distance."

"She's really pretty." Christopher said strangely. Alicia turned around and socked him in the arm. "OW! What?" Alicia suddenly widened her eyes and looked away.

"Sorry..." she said quietly. Leaf and Candice's eyes shot from Christopher and Alicia over and over again, then they stared at each other and giggled with their hands over their mouths. Rose looked at the two, beaming happily as if they had just got engaged. Schatten and Volkner payed no attention to the group, however. The other Trainers were also finishing up their battles and proceeding off the battlefield. Now, new Trainers were stepping onto the respected platforms. The four-way split screen showed the Trainers on the red corner, then on the green side. On the red side on the Grass Battlefield, Volkner saw Broly selecting a Poké Ball.

"The Trainers are selecting their Pokémon now. Why don't we take a look at the Grass Battlefield for a moment." the announcer said. Broly tossed out a Poké Ball and a Ivysaur came out of it. His opponent, a girl with shoulder length orange hair released a strange firefly-like Pokémon, a Volbeat. "And the Pokémon are on the field, Broly has chosen his Ivysaur, and Teresa has chosen her Volbeat. So far, Teresa has the advantage, but maybe Broly can pull through!" Suddenly, the screen changed and two Trainers on the Rock Battlefield sent out a Nidorino and an Onix.

"Hello, we can take you now." a Nurse Joy behind the counter shouted to the group, and they each passed in their Pokémon.

o 0 o

"Finally we're out of that hectic place." Christopher said. He looked at a watch around his arm. "It's 4:30, the last battles ended already, why don't we go see where our final matches will be?" Everyone nodded, but Alicia and Rose stepped out.

"We're going to do a little browsing, we'll be around the cabin, okay?" Alicia asked. Leaf snickered.

"There's only 32 people left in the tournament, Alicia, don't you want to cheer up your boyfriend when he's pitted up against one of us and starts to cry?" Leaf asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, Leaf." Alicia said, giving her a dirty look. "And you'll be fine, right Christopher?"

"Go ahead, Alicia, I'll tell you about it when we meet up again." he said. Alicia nodded and her and Rose went into a shop selling clothes. Soon, the group got to the dome and each went to a separate counter. Volkner smiled slightly at the male receptionist as he congratulated him on making it this far.

"Thanks." Volkner said, and the man gave Volkner a time card.

"Since you've already fought in the Rock, Water, and Ice Battlefields, you now have the Grass Battlefield to attend to. Your match is at 11:30 tomorrow morning, against Trisha." the man said, pointing to the screen behind him. A photo of a girl wearing a yellow and black hat, and she had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail was shown on the screen. Volkner nodded and walked away, where Leaf and Candice was standing.

"They tell you who you were battling against?" Volkner said to Leaf. She nodded.

"I'm battling a girl named Andy Louise." Leaf said. "Too bad I never paid attention to the competition." She stuck out her tongue and looked at Volkner's card. "Your match is at 11:30? Mine's at 3:30. Christopher walked up to the group, looking relieved.

"It isn't any of you guys, I'm battling against some kid named Diam." he said. "At 12:30." Everyone's heads turned to Schatten. The receptionist that Volkner had gotten his first information from. She was pointing to the screen after Schatten took a card, and on the screen was a picture of Broly. _Hm, Broly vs. Schatten. That should be a good match. Unfortunately, I won't be able to battle both of them since one of them is going to be kicked out._ Schatten walked up to them.

"My match is at 10:30 tomorrow, against your friend Broly." Schatten said. Volkner shrugged, and they left, going to the cabin.

"So Chrissy, didn't Volkner see your older brother on the television?" Candice asked. "So, where is he? If he's your brother, don't you want to go visit him? Do you two get along?" Christopher nodded.

"Yeah, we get along just fine. But... it's just..." Christopher said, taking off his sunglasses and staring at them. "He's not much for people too much. What I'm trying to say is, he's most likely studying the competition to see their weaknesses. And he doesn't like it when he is bothered." Leaf shrugged and they walked into their cabin.

o 0 o

Alicia and Rose came back after a couple hours, and the gang was beat, so they went to bed early, awaiting the final round of preliminaries before the huge part of the tournament.

After a restless night of sleep for the four competitors, they awoke, showered, got dressed, and headed to the Ice Battlefield for Schatten's match. Outside the gate, Broly was standing there, waiting for them. He quickly shot a quick glance at Schatten, and looked at Volkner. "Once I take care of this guy, I'm going after you next." he said. Schatten scoffed.

"You're automatically knocking me out of the competition?" he responded. "I'm not going down without a fight, you know." Broly smirked and closed his eyes.

"I won't even break a sweat." he said quietly and walked down the green hallway.

"He's a ray of sunshine." Schatten said, smirking at Volkner, then walking down the red hallway on the opposite side. Leaf squealed.

"Oh my god, this is going to be such a good battle!" Leaf said. "I need to go get a bag of popcorn!"

"Me too!" Candice said, and they both rushed off to a popcorn vendor. After they got their popcorn, the group proceeded to the arena seating. When they sat, both of the Trainers were standing on the booths and they were starting to rise.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the first round of the final rounds of the preliminaries on the Ice Battlefield! We're bound to have a good battle for you today! On the green corner, it's Broly Banes from Vermilion City, and on the red corner, it's Schatten Storm from Fortree City! Let the battle begin!" Both Broly and Schatten wasted no time in picking a Pokémon and tossing out a Poké Ball. Broly send out his Gengar, who smirked sinisterly and floated into the air. Schatten released his Weavile, Frost. Schatten smirked at his choice. Automatically, he had the advantage since Weavile was very good against Ghost-types.

"Frost, use Faint Attack now!" Schatten called. The Weavile jumped into the air and seemed like it was going to kick Gengar, but then floated around it and smacked it down to the ground.

"Gengar, use Lick attack!" Broly called. Gengar stuck out its tongue and it extended towards Frost as it went to land on the ground.

"Catch it, then pull it towards you!" Schatten commanded. Quickly, Frost grabbed Gengar's tongue and landed on the ground and Gengar's blood red eyes widened in shock. It then pulled hard, causing Gengar to be pulled. It also helped that there was ice on the field, so Gengar slid more easily. "When it gets closer, use Night Slash!"

"Gengar, use your tongue." Broly said calmly. Gengar's face changed from worried to sinister as its tongue began to wiggle in the Weavile's hand. Then, it extended and broke free of Frost's grasp, wrapping around Frost's body and turning the tables.

"What? Gengar can't learn Wrap?" Schatten questioned.

"I taught my Pokémon to go with the flow of battle." Broly responded. "Retract your tongue, and get it closer to you." "Gengargengargengar." the Ghost Pokémon laughed and started to suck in its tongue, also pulling in Weavile. As much as it struggled, it couldn't get free of the strong tongue and finally, it was very close to Gengar. "Fire Punch!" Gengar jerked its head to the side and sucked in its tongue very quickly, causing Frost to spin cartoonishly. Then, Gengar put its hand in a fist and it burst into a red-orange flame, and it brought its hand forward, striking Weavile in the cheek. Frost flew through the air, but smirked and disappeared. Both Broly's and his Gengar's eyes widened as the real Frost came out from behind a ice pillar and struck Gengar hard with a Night Slash attack, finishing it off.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Weavile!" the referee called. Broly grunted and recalled his Gengar. He stared at Weavile, then around the stage. _He's trying to figure out how Frost did that. However, Frost used Double Team before Gengar used Lick, then hid behind an ice pillar since she knows how deceptive Gengars are. _"Send out a Pokémon, or you will be disqualified." the referee called to Broly. Broly looked at the man, giving him a dirty look and taking out a Poké Ball.

"Let's go, Houndoom!" Broly shouted, releasing his Pokémon. The black dog-like Pokémon came out and howled loudly. Everyone around the arena felt their spine shutter uncontrollably for a second.

"Frost, Quick Attack!" Schatten shouted, showing no fear.

"Smog attack!" Broly called. Houndoom opened its mouth and released a thick black smog into the arena from it. Frost stopped immediately and jumped back to avoid the toxic smog that had filled up the whole battlefield. It jumped up on a large ice pillar high above the battlefield to try and see what Houndoom was doing with its sharp eyes. Inside the smog, there was flashes of light coming from where Houndoom was.

"Okay Frost, use Icy Wind to blow the smoke away!" Schatten called. Weavile opened its mouth and released a wind with light blue particles in it at the smoke, blowing it away. However, when the smoke disappeared, Houndoom was finishing up a Flamethrower at the ground. Now all the field except for a patch that Houndoom was standing on was all melted, looking like the Water Battlefield. There were multiple ice pillars that had not melted on, and that was Schatten's advantage. "Quick Attack, then Fury Swipes!" Frost jumped from pillar to pillar until it reached Houndoom and jumped at it, its claws glowing white.

"Overheat." Broly shouted, and Houndoom released a white fire with a red-orange fire spiraling around it at Weavile, blasting it high into the air. Frost landed in the water and floated there unconscious.

"Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom!" the ref called. Schatten recalled Weavile.

"Good job, Frost, you did good." Schatten said. He took out another Poké Ball. "The water has given me an advantage, now." Schatten tossed the Poké Ball into the air. "Wave, like the wind!" Out of the Poké Ball came a medium sized purple starfish Pokémon that looked like two starfish mushed together, a Starmie. "Who!" it said. Broly's face didn't change emotion and he continued to stare out at the battlefield with no emotion on his face at all. "Surf attack, now!" Suddenly, a large wave shot up from underneath Starmie's body. _The wave is the size of the battlefield, there was no way that Houndoom is escaping this attack. That water they made is going to be their down-bringing._ However, as soon as the wave was going to crash down on Houndoom, Broly took out a Poké Ball and recalled it, saving it in time.

"Broly has recalled Houndoom, and it is thus disqualified. Starmie's the winner." the referee called. Broly took out a Poké Ball and tossed it. Out of the Poké Ball came a huge, serpent-like Pokémon, a Gyarados. The large Pokémon roared out loudly, and set its eyes on Wave.

"Oh god!" Schatten exclaimed, his heart skipping a few beats.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam." Broly said. An orange ball formed in front of Gyarados's mouth, and a beam fired from the ball at Wave.

"Psychic attack!" Schatten shouted, acting quickly. Starmie's body became outlined in light blue, and Gyarados's Hyper Beam did as well. The beam then started to curve and blasted back where Gyarados was. However, Gyarados smashed through its own attack and dove at Wave.

"Gyarados, use Payback now!" Broly shouted. Schatten gasped as Gyarados's body became surrounded in a dark aura and it slammed into Starmie with full force.

"Amazing. It was like Broly could see into the future and predicted that Schatten was going to use Psychic to counter his Gyarados's Hyper Beam. Then, when Starmie sent it back at him, he had his Gyarados get hit with the Hyper Beam and use Payback, a move that does double damage if the opponent attacks the user first. Not to mention that Starmie is weak against Dark-type attacks." the announcer shouted. Gyarados's head protruded from the water and it swam back over to Broly's side of the field as Wave floated to the top of the water, its red gemstone blinking, signifying that it was fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados." the referee called. Schatten stared dumbstruck at the battlefield and recalled Wave. He sighed and pulled out another Poké Ball.

"Swift! Like the wind!" Schatten called, releasing his Crobat. "Cro!" it said, and flapped its wings around Gyarados's head.

"Bite it." Broly said.

"Dodge it, Swift!" Schatten called. Gyarados's head went back and forth, biting at the air around it as it tried to bite Schatten's Crobat. However, the Bat Pokémon was too quick for it, and it would quickly avoid the attack. "Double Team!" Crobat's body started to glow white and multiple clones came out of its body. Gyarados bit one, and it disappeared.

"Dragon Rage!" Broly called. Gyarados sucked in a deep breath and fired a huge fireball from its mouth, destroying two clones. There were three of them left, and the fluttered around Gyarados's head.

"Use Supersonic, Swift!" Schatten called. All the Crobats surrounded Gyarados's head and shot out light blue rings from their mouths. When the rings hit Gyarados, its head started to sway back and forth. Broly, however, seemed unphased, and did nothing. "Now, use Cross Poison!" Two of the Crobat clones disappeared and Crobat climbed high into the air, then turned around and the top two wings started to glow deep purple. It then started to descend at Gyarados, crossing the two wings and ready to strike it.

"Gyarados, use Outrage!" Broly called. Suddenly, Gyarados's eyes shot open, the white parts of Gyarados's eyes now bloodshot and pink. It roared out loudly and fired a Hyper Beam at Swift. The attack blasted it and it started to plummet to the water below. However, Gyarados showed no mercy and slammed Crobat back into the air with an Aqua Tail attack. Finally, to finish up its onslaught, it fired a Dragon Rage at the falling Crobat, knocking it out.

"Crobat is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados and Broly." the referee called. Gyarados shrieked loudly and fired a Hyper Beam attack into the air, and Broly recalled it before it could do any more damage. Both platforms started to lower, and a Pokémon League official released a team of three Shellder and Cloyster, ordering them to fire off an Ice Beam to refreeze the stadium.

"Wow, that Broly's tough." Leaf said. "He beat Schatten pretty easily."

"He sent out Houndoom to melt the stadium for his Gyarados to come out." Candice said, a thoughtful expression planted on her face. "That's not a bad strategy."

"I hope that Schatten is feeling alright." Rose said, watching him as he stepped off the platform and walked into the doorway exiting the stadium. The gang got up from their seats and walked through the exit to get outside. Schatten was leaning against the wall of the stadium, looking at the sky, his arms crossed. When he saw them approach him, he smiled.

"That Broly is tough. I thought I had him beat, but he came out of nowhere and surprised me with that Gyarados. I didn't have anything to counter it since I wasn't expecting it." he said.

"You okay?" Christopher asked. Schatten nodded, putting his hand on Christopher's head.

"I had a good, challenging battle, that's all that counts." Schatten said.

"It's too bad that you lost, now we can't battle." Volkner said. Schatten smirked.

"Oh, we will." he said. "I plan on going to participate in the Sinnoh League next, so you better be ready when I show up to Sunyshore City." Volkner smirked and shook his hand.

"I'll be looking forward to it." he said.

"But, Schatten, aren't you going to stay until the end of the ceremony?" Alicia asked. Schatten shook his head.

"Nah, I want to go back to the ole treetop city." he said. "See my folks and let the gang rest a bit before our next journey." Volkner and Schatten shook hands again, and they smiled at each other.

"You better show up at my Gym." he said, and Schatten smirked, waving good-bye to the others and walked down the path back to the cabins to pack his things. Volkner looked at his Pokétch. "My match is coming up. I'm going to get ready."

"Good luck, Volkie!" Candice called, and Volkner rolled his eyes as he walked to the Pokémon Center to receive his Poké Balls.

o 0 o

"Welcome. Ladies and gentleman, to the 3rd match on the Grass Battlefield. This is going to truly be a spectacular battle today. On the red side, it's Volkner from Sunyshore City, and on the green side, it's Trisha. Volkner, of course, is the Sunyshore Gym Leader, but Trisha is a excellent battler who knows how to cripple her opponents." the announcer called. The platforms started to rise, and Volkner saw his opponent on the other side. Her yellow and black cap matched perfectly with her tan skin and black hair, and she wore a yellow tank top, with matching shorts. She smiled and pulled out a Ultra Ball, tossing it back and forth between her hands impatiently, as if she was ready to move along. "Each Trainer will use three Pokémon. Battle, begin!"

"Go now, Lopunny!" Trisha called, releasing a large brown and cream-colored rabbit-like Pokémon. "Lopunny." it said elegantly. Volkner took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Raichu, go!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon. "Rai, rai!" it said, sparking at its cheeks. Before Volkner could even command his Pokémon, however, Trisha fired an attack.

"Use Thunder Wave!" she shouted. Lopunny jumped high into the air and fired a small electrical beam from its body at Raichu. Yellow sparks appeared around Raichu's body, and it stopped moving around as much. "Now use Captivate!" Lopunny looked at Raichu and pink hearts came out of its body, hitting Raichu. Raichu then fell to the ground, looking tired out.

"Raichu!" Volkner called. Raichu was crippled now, if it _did_ manage to use an attack, then it wouldn't do much damage.

"Use Dizzy Punch now!" Trisha shouted. Lopunny ran up to Raichu and its hands started to glow multicolored. It then started to repeatedly punch Raichu. However, it fell back and its body became surrounded in sparks, paralyzed from Raichu's Static. Trisha smirked and pointed towards Raichu. "Great, now use Facade!" Volkner's jaw dropped as a white electricity surrounded Lopunny's body and an orange aura surrounded it. Lopunny then jumped into the air and stuck out its leg, kicking Raichu hard, knocking it out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Lopunny!" the ref called. Volkner recalled his Pokémon and looked at Trisha as she smirked at him.

"I know what to do. Go, Jolteon!" Volkner called, releasing his yellow dog-like Pokémon. "Jolt, jolt!"

"Lopunny, right now, use Thunder Wave!" Trisha called. Lopunny released an electrical stream at Jolteon, but the stream did nothing to it. Instead, Jolteon looked like it enjoyed it.

"Thanks for giving my Jolteon a little charge. Use Charge Beam now!" Volkner called, as Jolteon's body crackled with electricity. It then fired a massive electrical blast from its body at Lopunny. _And since Lopunny is still paralyzed, it won't move as quick as it normally would. _Volkner thought. Lopunny got hit with the blast, but it got up, its fur covered with electrical burns. "Okay, let's finish this off with Double Kick!" Jolteon started to run up to Lopunny and jumped into the air, ready to kick it.

"Endure, now!" Trisha called. As soon as Jolteon turned around to slam Lopunny with its legs, Lopunny grabbed them both, swung around and tossed Jolteon across the stage. "Quick Attack!" Lopunny started to run towards Jolteon, but fell to its knees when yellow sparks appeared around its body.

"ThunderShock, now!" Volkner called. Jolteon nodded and fired a cyclone of electricity at Lopunny from its body.

"Mirror Coat!" Trisha called. Lopunny's body became surrounded in a orange outline, and the ThunderShock reached it, but curved in the air and shot back at Jolteon. But Jolteon absorbed the electricity using its Volt Absorb ability.

"Quick Attack!" Volkner shouted, and Jolteon ran after Lopunny quickly, slamming into it and knocking it out.

"Lopunny is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon!" the referee called. Trisha recalled Lopunny and wasted no time in picking out a black Poké Ball with green spots on it.

"Go now, Gardevoir!" she shouted, tossing the Dusk Ball. Out of the ball came a feminine, green and white Pokémon, with a red horn on its chest. "Gardevoir." it said, bowing to Jolteon. Volkner expected Trisha to make a move right away, but she stood there, tapping the booth's metal guard with the finger.

"Alright then, Jolteon, use Pin Missile, now!" Volkner called. Jolteon's fur suddenly became spiky, and it fired yellow needles from its fur at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, Reflect!" Trisha called. Gardevoir put its hands out in front of it and a shining, multicolored ball appeared in front of Gardevoir's hands. Some of the Pin Missiles hit Gardevoir, but most of them hit the orb, turning around and hitting Jolteon. "Magical Leaf, go!" Gardevoir nodded and swung its arms, releasing multiple glowing light green leaves from its hand at Jolteon.

"Destroy them with ThunderShock!" Volkner called.

"Confusion, then Reflect!" Trisha called. Gardevoir's eyes started to glow light blue, and the Magical Leaves became outlined in light blue. Then Gardevoir stuck out its hands and a shining, multicolored orb appeared in front of them. The Magical Leaves then turned up and headed towards the sky, and the ThunderShock shot at Gardevoir, but hit the orb in front of it instead. The ThunderShock then curved around and shot at Jolteon, and Gardevoir made the Magical Leaf move down, the ThunderShock hitting them and carrying them at Jolteon, simultaneously hurting and healing it.

"Thunder Fang, now!" Volkner called. Jolteon's mouth became surrounded in yellow sparks and it started to rush at Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic attack!" Trisha called. Gardevoir's eyes started to glow light blue and it crossed its arms. Then, it quickly opened them, and two light blue waves of energy shot out of its arms and blasted Jolteon, knocking it to the ground. Jolteon struggled, but finally got to its feet.

"Charge Beam!" Volkner called. Jolteon's fur crackled with electricity, and it fired a huge blast of electricity at Gardevoir.

"Reflect!" Trisha called. Like before, Gardevoir reached its arms out and a multicolored orb appeared in between them, and when the Charge Beam reached it, it curved around and struck Jolteon. However, Jolteon's wounds started to fade away, and Trisha gasped.

"Thanks Trish, now Jolteon, use Agility, then use Thunder Fang!" Volkner called. Jolteon started to run quickly, disappearing and reappearing all around the battlefield, then came up from behind Gardevoir and bit down on its arm, electricity charging from its mouth through Gardevoir's body. Gardevoir called out and tried to break free. "Now, Charge Beam!" While still holding onto Gardevoir's arm, Jolteon's body became surrounded in sparks, and it blasted a huge blast of energy at Gardevoir, releasing its arm at the last moment and shocking it. When the light faded, Gardevoir was on the ground, fainted.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon!" the ref called. Trisha recalled her Gardevoir and threw out another Ultra Ball right away.

"Go now, Weavile!" she shouted. "Wea... vile!" the Pokémon called out as it burst from the ball. "Use your Night Slash attack!" Weavile's claws started to glow light blue and it disappeared suddenly. Then, it reappeared next to Jolteon and slashed it, making it bounce off the ground, but Jolteon flipped right over. _That Weavile is quick. And it looks like now she's trying to pound on me instead of cripple me, most likely since she's down to one Pokémon._

"Jolteon, use Double Kick!" Volkner called. Jolteon ran up to Weavile, but it back flipped as soon as Jolteon turned around and kicked, and then did the same thing with the other kick.

"Night Slash, again!" Trisha called.

"Dodge, then Pin Missile." Volkner shouted. Weavile's claw started to glow light blue and it shot it forward, but Jolteon jumped into the air, its fur spiked up. It then fired yellow needles from its fur at Weavile. The needles hit it, since it couldn't dodge all of them, and Weavile shielded its face with its arms. _Perfect. _"Quick Attack, then Charge Beam!" Jolteon pointed its body at Weavile like a rocket and shot down at Weavile, not stopping the Pin Missile until a white trail of energy appeared behind it. Jolteon slammed into Weavile hard, using the momentum of the fall to make the attack stronger, and Weavile clumsily fell back. Then, Jolteon's body became surrounded in sparks again as it fired off a huge Charge Beam, charring Weavile to a crisp.

"Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon and Volkner!" the referee called. Trisha looked like she was on the brink of tears as she recalled her Weavile and hopped off the booth, running out of the stadium. Volkner smiled at Jolteon as the booth started to fall, and the Lightning Pokémon ran up to him and started licking his face. He petted its head, then put it back into its Poké Ball. Volkner walked out of the stadium, and everyone was there waiting for him.

"Wow, that battle was so good! My heart was pounding!" Alicia shouted, unlike her usual self. Volkner nodded.

"Yes, I thought I would lose for a minute. For a beginning Trainer, that Trisha sure is amazing." Volkner said. Rose scrunched her eyebrows together.

"How did you know she was a beginner?" she asked. Volkner smiled slightly.

"Because she kept telling her Gardevoir to Reflect my Electric attacks, not only healing Jolteon, but giving it a power charge as well." he said. "Now, I need a Pepsi, my throat is as dry as a Cubone." Everyone nodded, and they walked into a small vendor shop nearby. The six of them ordered a variety of soda and sat down at a round table and watching the other matches on the small television above.

"-and on the green side, its Luka Rosebell from Vermilion City! Luka is most known for using petite Pokémon that pack quite a punch!" the announcer called. The battle was on the Ice Battlefield, and the screen cut to the girl's, Luka's, face. She had a sturdy, clear face, and her green eyes were filled with determination. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her bangs were clipped back with a hair clip. She wore a pink V-neck T-shirt and light blue jeans.

"She actually made it past the first round?" Volkner said to himself. Everyone turned to face him. He pointed up at the T.V. "I saw this girl earlier, and I thought for sure she was going to lose. Watch." Luka's opponent was shown (a dark brown haired boy with sunglasses mounted on his head, and a very cocky attitude written on his face), and they both threw out Poké Balls. Out of the boy's Poké Ball, a Prinplup came out, and Luka's Pokémon was a Spheal. Alicia's and Christopher's mouth dropped and Leaf snorted with laughter. The boy at the desk passed around the drinks and everyone watched the T.V.

"Let's finish this quickly, Prinplup, Metal Claw!" the boy said. The light blue parts of Prinplup's flippers started to glow white and it slid on its stomach, jumping up and hitting Spheal. The Clap Pokémon's round body hit an ice pillar and it bounced into the air.

"Defense Curl, then Body Slam!" Luka shouted. Her Spheal pulled in its flippers and tail and it looked like a large bouncy ball as it stopped in mid air and slammed down on the Prinplup. Suddenly, the door opened and Broly walked into the shop. He looked at Volkner, smirked, and walked up to the table.

"Where's your friend?" he asked.

"He packed his things so he could go home." Volkner said. "Good match with him, by the way." Broly smirked and looked at the T.V. He watched the screen as the boy Trainer recalled his Prinplup, who was knocked out by another Body Slam attack. Then, his eyes widened as the screen flashed to Luka and her Spheal, looking confident.

"She's here?" he mumbled to himself. Volkner's head turned to face him.

"You know her?" he asked. Broly nodded. "She's quite the Trainer. I've only seen two of her Pokémon, Spheal and Pichu. It's amazing that she got to the fourth round. Her Pokémon must have some tremendous moves." Broly stared at the screen longer, his mouth open a little.

"I've got to go." he said, and turned around, walking out the door. Christopher stood up.

"We should probably get going, it's almost time for my match." he said, and the group grabbed their sodas and walked out the door, heading towards the Water Battlefield.

o 0 o

"Okay, folks, we're getting close to the final battles of the fourth round matches and the Top 16! Now, let's look at our challengers. On the red side, it's Christopher Evans from Pallet Town, and on the green side, it's Diam Arl from Twinleaf Town. Now, let the battle begin!" The booths started to rise and Christopher saw his opponent. He was a boy with gray hair under a red hat with a white Poké Ball design on it. He wore a black and white t-shirt with a yellow stripe across his chest, and he wore light blue jeans. Chewing on a chocolate chip cookie, he took out a Poké Ball and tossed it, releasing an Empoleon. "Emmm pole!" it shouted, and bowed to the crowd. A lot of people waved and giggled at the Emperor Pokémon. Christopher nodded at Diam's choice and took out a Poké Ball.

"Lapras, go!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon. It appeared and seemed to smile at being in the water. "Let's start out with Mist attack!" Lapras opened its mouth and a white fog came out of its mouth, covering the battlefield. From across the battlefield, Christopher heard Diam speak up, his mouth full of cookie.

"Empoleon, ush Whirlpool!" he said. Suddenly, a huge whirlpool appeared over the fog, spinning like a top and sucking up all the Mist.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and a light blue ball formed inside its mouth, and it fired light blue beams from the ball at the Whirlpool, freezing it. The frozen glacier, now that it wasn't under Empoleon's control anymore, fell down on top of Empoleon, sending the platform it was standing on underwater and being crushed by the giant Whirlpool icicle and the ground. Diam spit out cookie bits off to the side in surprise.

"Empoleon!" he shouted. "Use Hydro Pump to get that thing off of you!" Suddenly, the huge glacier shot out of the water, on a geyser of water. "Now use Steel Wing, and chuck the pieces at Lapras!" Empoleon shot out of the water and its wings started to glow white and it slashes at the glacier. The giant icicle separated and Empoleon started using the Steel Wing to launch the ice chunks of ice at Lapras.

"Safeguard!" Christopher called. Lapras's body then started to glow light green, and the ice chunks shattered to ice cubes when they hit it. "Okay, now use Shock Wave!" On top of Lapras's horn, a light blue ball of electricity appeared, and a beam of yellow electricity fired at Empoleon, who couldn't dodge the attack since it was in the air, and it fell onto one of the platforms with a thud. However, it got back up slowly.

"Not bad, but try this! Empoleon, use Hyper Beam!" Diam called. An orange ball appeared in front of Empoleon's beak, and it fired an orange beam from the ball at Lapras.

"Underwater, quick!" Christopher called. Lapras nodded and dove underwater, the Hyper Beam missing. "Big mistake, because now, since you used Hyper Beam, your Empoleon can't move for a while. Shock Wave, Lapras!" Lapras's head popped out of the water and a light blue ball of electricity appeared above its horn and fired yellow beams of electricity from it at Empoleon, shocking it. Empoleon collapsed after the attack, knocking it out.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras!" the announcer called. Diam's mouth dropped and he recalled his Empoleon. He looked around the stage quickly and took out a Poké Ball.

"Froslass, I choose you!" he called. Out of the Poké Ball came a strange Ghost-type Pokémon. "Froslass." it said.

"A Ghost and Ice-type, huh?" Christopher said to himself. "Okay Lapras, use Shock Wave, now!"

"Froslass, use Blizzard to blow it away!" Diam called. Froslass waved its arms and a blizzard came out of them, freezing the water around it and throwing the Shock Wave into the water, electrocuting Lapras. Lapras called out in pain, and jumped out of the water and onto a platform. "Now, use Shadow Ball on Lapras!" Froslass's puts its hands together beside its body and a black and purple ball started to form between them. It then fired the ball at Lapras, knocking it back into the water, shocking it a little. However, Lapras came back up.

"It'll take more than that to take down my Lapras!" Christopher yelled. "Lapras, use Confuse Ray!" Lapras's eyes started to glow purple and it glared at Froslass directly.

"Look away, use Blizzard as well!" Diam called. Froslass closed its eyes and waved its arms, creating a blizzard and firing it around Lapras. When the Blizzard stopped, Lapras was frozen around the water, unable to swim about. "Time to finish this off, use Thunderbolt!"

"Sorry about this Lapras." Christopher mumbled. "Lapras, use Perish Song!" Lapras looked at Froslass and started to wail out loudly, causing black waves of energy to come out and go towards Froslass. Froslass, who was floating in the air, fell to the ground and crimson static surrounded its body. Lapras also looked like it was in pain, and it stopped finally, both of them being knocked out at the same time.

"Both Lapras and Froslass are unable to battle!" the referee called. Christopher recalled Lapras and smiled at the Poké Ball.

"You did excellent, Lapras." he said, putting its Poké Ball away. Both Pokémon Trainers took out Poké Balls and tossed them at the same exact time. "Pidgeot, come on out!"

"Staraptor, up to you!" Diam called. Out of his Poké Ball came a black, gray, and white bird Pokémon that looked a lot like Pidgeot. "Starrraptor!" it called, and both bird Pokémon flew around in a circle, awaiting for their master's commands. "Staraptor, use Quick Attack!"

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!" Christopher and Diam called at the same time. Both Pokémon flew at each other and slammed into the other, falling slightly but catching themselves.

"Aerial Ace!" Diam called out.

"Pidgeot, use Gust!" Christopher responded. Staraptor back flipped in the air and shot at Christopher's Pidgeot, white streaks surrounding its body. However, Pidgeot flapped its wings and shot white energy blades at Staraptor from its wings, knocking it off balance. "Mirror Move!" Pidgeot back flipped around and fired at Staraptor, white streaks surrounding its body. The way it moved made it look exactly like a brown Staraptor with long blonde and red hair. It slammed into Staraptor and the Pokémon flipped around, facing Pidgeot and catching an air pocket, making it float up.

"Close Combat, Staraptor!" Diam called. Staraptor flew up to Pidgeot and started to repeatedly kick, peck, and hit Pidgeot with its wings.

"Mirror Move, Pidgeot!" Christopher called. Pidgeot blocked a wing strike and started to counter Staraptor's blows with an exact mirror image of Staraptor's. "Fall back, then use Twister!" Pidgeot closed its wings and fell, but then flipped around and flapped its wings hard, sending out a large tornado at Staraptor. Staraptor was caught in the attack and got thrown back. "Now, finish up with a Wing Attack!" Pidgeot flew quickly at Staraptor, who was still trying to recover from the Twister, and slammed its wings into it hard. Staraptor plummeted to the ground, smashing through the ice and landing into the water. It then floated to the top, knocked out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot and Christopher from Pallet Town!" the referee called. Christopher jumped up and down, cheering loudly. He recalled his Pidgeot and waited for the booth to descend before ran out of the stadium excitedly. "I won, I got to the To 16!" he cheered when he got outside and reached Volkner, Leaf, Candice, Alicia, and Rose.

"Don't get too excited, those were just the easy rounds." Volkner said. Christopher nodded, and they walked off to have lunch. They had time to kill before Leaf's match.

o 0 o

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the final match on the Grass Battlefield for the fourth round!" the announcer called. "We know you all are excited for the match to begin, as I am too, as we have an amazing match-up for you today. Coming up on the red side is Leaf Green, an amazing young Trainer who knows how to overwhelm her opponents with her Pokémon's wide variety of moves. And coming up on the green side it Andy Louise Bisset, a Trainer with an interesting way of communicating." Both Leaf and her opponent stepped up to their respected booths and they started to rise. Andy Louise was a young girl, about Leaf's age, who had brown hair that went down to her mid back. She wore a black turtleneck sweater with a purple vest over it, and a knee-length violet skirt that matched perfectly with her long white stockings and black rubber shoes. Next to her was a Gardevoir. _Shouldn't her Pokémon be in its Poké Ball?_ Leaf thought, making a face at her opponent, who smiled shyly at her. "The match will be a three on three round, let the battle begin!"

"Go Nidoqueen!" Leaf called, throwing a Poké Ball and releasing Nidoqueen onto the field. Andy Louise just tossed out a Poké Ball at the same time, revealing a Leafeon. Leaf smirked, happy at the first choice of her opponent. "Nidoqueen, let's start with Poison Sting!" Nidoqueen opened its mouth and released multiple glowing purple needles at Leafeon.

_Dodge the needles, then use Razor Leaf!_ Leaf heard inside her head. _Oh god, if I sprout wings on my back, I'm going to kill myself._ She thought. The needles fired at Leafeon, but it jumped out of the way and swung its head, razor-sharp leaves coming out of them and hitting Nidoqueen.

"Okay, so I'm not the only one hearing it..." Leaf mumbled. She looked around and noticed that a lot of people sitting in the crowd was looking around as well. "What's going on?"

_SolarBeam!_ The same, female and elegant voice inside her head said. Leafeon's body started to glow white, and it fired a yellow beam from its mouth at Nidoqueen, knocking it down.

"What's going on?" Leaf repeated, hitting her head with a fist and tugging on her hair some.

"Andy Louise used the beautiful weather to her advantage and fired a SolarBeam without little charging time. It seems that her way of talking is confusing Leaf as well." the announcer said. Leaf flashed the announcer a dirty look in a box above the crowd.

"Nidoqueen, attack that thing with Fire Punch!" Leaf called. Nidoqueen's fists became surrounded by red-orange flame and it started to run towards Andy Louise's Leafeon.

_Grass Knot._ The female, elegant voice inside Leaf's head said. Leafeon's eyes started to glow light green, and two blades of grass in front of Nidoqueen tied together in a knot, tripping it and knocking it out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, the winner is Leafeon!" the referee said. Leaf recalled her Pokémon and looked at Andy Louise and her Gardevoir. Then, something inside Leaf's mind snapped. _Aha! She's using her Gardevoir to communicate! A cheap way of throwing me off, but it worked. Now that I know now, she's dead._

"Granbull, go!" Leaf shouted, releasing her Pokémon. "Gran!" it called loudly as it was released from the Poké Ball. "Headbutt now!" Granbull started to run on all fours at Leafeon, who was in shock at Granbull's extreme size.

_Grass Knot, Leafeon. _Like before, Leafeon's eyes started to glow light green and two blades of grass started to glow light green and tied into a nice little bow. However, this time, Leaf was prepared.

"Granbull, use Fire Fang, and have your jaw run along the ground!" she shouted. Granbull's bottom jaw burst into flames and it bit down, making the fire spread throughout its whole mouth. When it ran got to the Grass Knot, the blades of grass hooked onto one of Granbull's large bottom fangs and they burned. Granbull then approached Leafeon and bit down on it, causing the fire to spread throughout its body. "Great job, now Crunch!" The fire around Granbull's mouth disappeared and it bit down hard on Leafeon. The Pokémon cried out in pain, and Granbull tossed it off to the side, where it fainted.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull!" the referee stated. Andy Louise recalled her Leafeon and thought hard. She finally took out a Poké Ball and tossed it. Out of it came a purple cat-like Pokémon with a red gem on its forehead. "Espee!" it said, and crouched down, ready to battle.

_Use Swift attack, now!_ Espeon opened its mouth and released multiple yellow stars from its mouth at Granbull, that hit it automatically.

"Take Down, Granbull!" Leaf called. As soon as Espeon closed its mouth, Granbull's body became surrounded in an orange aura and it tackled Espeon as hard as it could. Espeon quickly recovered, however.

_Use Confusion to blast it back!_ Andy Louise's Gardevoir projected. Espeon's eyes started to glow light blue and Granbull got blasted back by an invisible force of energy. _Now use Psybeam!_ The gem on Espeon's forehead shined brightly and it released a multicolored beam from it at Granbull.

"Use Dig and dodge it!" Leaf called. Granbull dug underground quickly and the Psybeam shot right over it. Andy Louise bit her lip. "It's too bad Espeon can't read air currents underground to predict my Pokémon's movements! Granbull, Crunch!" Granbull shot out of the ground to the left of Espeon and bit down on it. Espeon called out, but then whipped its head over to Granbull and its eyes started to glow red. A red aura surrounded Granbull's body and Granbull stumbled back in pain as the Psychic attack hurt it.

_Morning Sun, Espeon! _Gardevoir projected throughout the arena. Espeon's body started to glow white, and all the injuries on its body disappeared. Leaf grumbled to herself quietly.

"Dig underground again, Granbull!" she called. Granbull nodded and jumped into the ground, creating another hole. It jumped out to the right of it and used Crunch on Espeon. "Back into the hole, and attack again!" Granbull turned around and jumped right into the hole and came out behind Espeon, biting it again. Espeon blasted it back with Confusion and used Morning Sun to heal itself. "Okay Granbull, it's Diglett time, with a Shadow Ball twist!" Granbull nodded and dived into the ground, this time not coming back up. Then, finally, Granbull came out and fired a Shadow Ball at Espeon. Espeon jumped out of the way of the attack.

_Psybeam!_ Espeon's red gem started to glow white again and it fired the beam at Granbull. However, Granbull dived underground. It then started to appear in random places and firing Shadow Balls at Espeon. Espeon looked like it was on edge after this happened about four or five times.

"Now's your chance, Granbull, use Crunch!" Leaf shouted. A black and purple ball fired out of a hole behind Espeon, and Espeon jumped up, firing a Psybeam at the decoy. Granbull then jumped out of the hole and bit down on Espeon's leg. Finally, Espeon couldn't take no more and fainted. Granbull hopped out of the ground and smirked.

"Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull!" the ref called. Andy Louise recalled Espeon and pulled out another Poké Ball, tossing it and releasing a Staraptor.

"Hm, smart. Now Plan Diglett won't work, since Staraptor flies." Leaf said. "Well, there's the old fashion way."

_Staraptor, use Close Combat!_ Staraptor started to fly down and head towards Granbull.

"Ice Fang, now!" Leaf called. The two large fangs on Granbull's bottom jaw started to glow light blue and they fired light blue beams from them, hitting Staraptor's wings and freezing one of them. Staraptor then started to plummet to the ground. "This was easier than I thought, use Thunder Fang!"

_Brave Bird! _Gardevoir projected. Staraptor's body became surrounded in flames, and the ice on its wing melted away. Staraptor then shot at Granbull like a missile, and it opened its wings, its body becoming surrounded in a blue aura. It then slammed into Granbull hard, and flew into the air, blue sparks surrounding its body as it received recoil damage. Light blue beams emitted from the smoke and hit Staraptor, freezing part of its body. _It's not fainted yet?_ The surprise was planted on both Andy Louise's and her Gardevoir's face as well.

"Yeah, because my Granbull knows how to take attacks." Leaf said. "Thunder Fang now!" Granbull's mouth became surrounded in yellow sparks and it jumped up, taking a bite of Staraptor's frozen wing. The electricity surged through its body and it landed on the ground, fainted.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull and Leaf!" the referee called. Leaf squealed with excitement as she jumped down and hugged her Granbull. "We made it past the preliminaries!"

* * *

Yes, they have finally made it past the prelims. And, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but it... well, _was_ long, lol. This is clearly my longest chapter, with 18 pages of text! Hopefully it was worth the wait. So many things to mention here. First, let me mention the Oc's, since I forgot to mention them last chapter. **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, a brief scene with **Ein Storm**'s Oc Amber (remember her?), **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Ocs Christopher and David Evans, **Nianque**'s Oc Schatten, **Claroosoo**'s Ocs Broly Banes and Luka Rosebell, **LuckyAqua**'s Oc Rose Moseby, **Creation of Pokerus**'s Oc Diam Arl, and finally, **Best Renowned Person**'s Oc Andy Louise Bisset (hopefully I didn't miss any). Now, to wipe the dust of the review page and answer some reviews:

**Nianque:**

Steel most likely, I'm not too big of a fan on Poison-type Pokémon. Anyways, I know I forgot T-T, thanks for reminding me. Yes, Elekid definetly, I hate the Pikachu family (well, you can't help but like Pichu because it's so damn adorable!).

**Eon Penumbra:**

Funny, I was just thinking where you had been lately, lol. I hope did good in this chapter, with both battles and contest style! And thanks for the complements!

**Creation of Pokerus:**

I thought it was so funny how Volkner just had badges outside his Gym so he didn't have to face the Trainer.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Lmao, I guess that's a positive way to look at it! He does have a Luxray, but it was just not his main Pokémon. Flint had a Chimchar/Infernape, so that was awesome, though. How did you like the Leaf vs. Candice battle, lol?

**XxWishingStarxx:**

Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**XoMeLoDyox:**

Yup, both will be in the story, as well as Vincent, because he's so funny. Yubel is awesome, except I didn't like how her duel with Jaden ended.

Okay, that's it. I'm glad I got an update, so now many of you will STOP BUGGING ME! Lol, I'm totally kidding, I love it when you guys ask if the chapter's almost done, because I know that you guys are excited for it. Also, I've posted the first chapter for Pokémon: Heart and Soul, so be sure to check it out if you are interested, please! I still don't know if I'm going to accept Oc's, but we'll see.

On another note, I'm so excited for HeartGold! I pre-ordered it, and I just got a text on my phone saying that it's in! I can't wait to get over there! Hopefully I don't crash, or run over any squirrels. Anyways, next chapter... the real battles begin. Six on Six, and the gang will most likely fight each other! *gasp* See you next chapter. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	61. Playing in the Big Leagues

_Very, very close now to Chapter 60, it's kinda exciting actually. I got HeartGold on Sunday, and I started with Totodile. Also, I put up a new poll, vote if you want to have a say in what my next story will be about._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, nor any of its character, like Volkner or Candice. I and others, however, own the Oc's in this story. Their owners are posted below.

* * *

**Chapter 58**

"I can't believe you guys all made it to the Top 16!" Alicia said, her eyebrows raised. The group was celebrating by eating at this huge restaurant that looked like a skyscraper from the outside. Christopher nodded.

"Now we have two days of rest before the final four rounds begin." he said. "Tomorrow, we check and see who we're battling against." Leaf slunk in her seat.

"Uh, _two days_?" she exclaimed. "But I want to battle now!" She pointed at Rose from across the table. "Okay, Ms. Princess, battle me!"

"Leaf, you're Pokémon have been training for most likely over two weeks. Don't you think they deserve a break?" Volkner said, not looking up from his plate of Swedish Meatballs. Leaf sighed and sat back, mumbling a small, "Fine..." She started to get up, until someone with long brown hair that went down to their mid-back walked up to the table.

"I'll battle you if you want." he said. Christopher gasped.

"David?" he exclaimed, taking off his sunglasses. His brother smiled lightly at him.

"Hey little brother, what's up?" he said. Leaf looked at Christopher, then at David.

"_You're_ his brother?" Leaf asked, then smirked. "Sure, I'll take you down." Leaf proceeded to get up, but Christopher crawled under the table and got out before she did.

"Why do you want to battle her? Why not me?" Christopher said, taking out a Poké Ball. David smiled and patted his brother's head.

"We'll battle, eventually." he said. "I've been watching this young girl's preliminary battles, and she has quite a unique battling style." He looked over at Volkner and Candice, who were eating their food quietly and to themselves (Candice enjoying hers very much). "So, the two toughest Gym Leaders in Sinnoh _are_ really here." Volkner looked at David and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, and I hear you're tough yourself." he said. David nodded.

"I hope we get a chance to battle, either in the League, or at the Gym." David said. Volkner nodded.

"Oh, come on!" Leaf shouted, running down the pathway to the elevator and getting it in. "Hurry up, I'll meet you outside!" David smiled lightly as the doors closed.

"She sure is impatient." he said, and headed towards the stairs. Christopher hurried to follow him, and the rest of the group finished their food and followed. When they got out, Leaf was standing in the middle of the grass field to the right of the huge building. "One on one, I don't want my Pokémon getting too tired before the final rounds." Leaf twisted her mouth and sighed like she was disappointed, then shrugged.

"Well, I'll beat you with one Pokémon, then." she said, smirking. David smiled.

"Spunky _and_ cocky, I like your girlfriend, Christopher." David said. Leaf's eyes widened and started to make puking noises while putting her finger to her throat. Christopher put his hand over his mouth and puffed out his cheeks, making it look like he was holding back barf. David laughed and took out a Poké Ball. "Aggron, I choose you!" Out of David's Poké Ball, a huge silver and brown Pokémon came out. "Aaaggron!" It shouted loudly. Leaf looked at her Pokédex. **"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron's steel horns can destroy the firmest of bedrock and it digs tunnels as it looks for iron to eat."**

"Well, well, well. A Steel-Rock type?" Leaf said, smirking and taking out a Poké Ball. "Nidoqueen, go!" Her Pokémon roared loudly, causing many people going in and out of the building to turn their heads. Some were even walking over to watch. David frowned and shook his head.

"Nidoqueen is a Poison-type, which has no effect on Steel-types at all." he said, sighing. "I thought that you were different."

"Oh, I am, buddy." she replied, smirking. "Nidoqueen, attack with Body Slam!" Nidoqueen started running quickly towards Aggron, each step making the grassy terrain rumble.

"Aggron, Harden." David said. Aggron braced itself as Nidoqueen slammed into it, both of them fighting for dominance. "Iron Tail." Aggron's stone plated tail started to glow white and it turned around, slamming the Poison Pin Pokémon hard with the thick tail and sending the Pokémon flying back. Nidoqueen fell to the ground with a thump, but got back up.

"You're okay, Nidoqueen. Use Rock Smash!" Nidoqueen smashed its fist into the ground, and a huge crack appeared and started to move towards Aggron, and when it reached it, small rocks started firing out of the crack and at Aggron. Aggron blocked its eyes with its massive arms, giving Leaf the advantage. "Superpower, now!" Nidoqueen's body became surrounded by a blue aura, and it reached into the ground and picked up a huge boulder with one arm, chucking it at Aggron. The Iron Armor Pokémon didn't see it coming, too busy blocking the Rock Smash attack, and the boulder smashed into it, knocking it to the ground. David's eyebrows rose slightly, and he smirked.

"Aggron, get up and use Metal Claw!" Aggron stood up and shook of the attack, its claws starting to glow white.

"Nidoqueen, use Earth Power and keep it back!" Leaf shouted. Nidoqueen's body became outlined in yellow briefly, and it slammed its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then started traveling from the ground and traveled towards Aggron, going underneath it. A huge golden shine then shot out of the cracks and the ground began to rumble under it as Aggron called out in pain.

"Aggron, Protect!" David called. Aggron put its arms out and a green force field appeared around it, protecting it from the Earth Power attack until the attack stopped. Leaf's mouth opened slightly and David smirked. "You don't think that I wouldn't have a way of getting around those pesky Ground and Fighting-type attacks. Now Aggron, counter attack with Iron Head!" Aggron lowered its head and the helmet on it started to glow white. It then charged and slammed its head into Nidoqueen's body, knocking it off its feet and onto the ground.

"C'mon Nidoqueen, you have to get up!" Leaf shouted. David smiled.

"That was a good battle, Ms. Leaf, but it's time to finish this. Aggron, use Water Pulse!" David said. A blue ball appeared in between the three horns on Aggron's head and it swung its head, firing the ball at the ground. When the ball hit it, a huge wave appeared and crashed down on Nidoqueen, knocking it out. Aggron called out with victory and David recalled it into its Poké Ball. Leaf ran up to her Nidoqueen and helped it up.

"You battled well, Nidory." she said to her Pokémon, smiling slightly and put it in its Poké Ball. She stood up and smiled at David. "Not a bad battle. You're definitely stronger than Chrissy, that's for sure." Christopher grunted and crossed his arms and she stuck out her tongue at him. "I hope I battle you in the League Tournament." David nodded and looked at the battlefield they used and sighed. What used to be a grassy space was now covered in huge craters and cracks in the earth.

"And _I_ hope the restaurant doesn't mind us destroying the land." he said. Leaf looked at it and laughed.

"We better get out of here before the manager comes out and kicks us out of the League." she said. Everyone nodded, and David waved.

"I'm going to head off to my cabin, let my Pokémon relax for the next two days so they can be all charged up for the Top 16." he said. "Good luck, little man." He waved to Christopher and the littler brother waved back. "Volkner, I hope to battle you in the Top 16." Volkner nodded and the group split from David, heading back to the large cabin they all shared.

"You know, it isn't such a bad idea to let our Pokémon out, it is such a nice day out!" Alicia said, taking out a Poké Ball and tossing it, releasing Brazen, who roared loudly and flapped its wings lightly. She then released Wingull, Honchkrow, Scyther, Dratini, and Butterfree as well. Volkner also released his Pokémon, Electivire, Luxray, Raichu, Octillery, Ambipom, and Jolteon. Leaf threw out her Poké Balls and released Blastoise, Wigglytuff, Clefable, Nidoqueen, Granbull, and Ditto. Christopher smiled and threw out Venusaur, Pidgeot, Raichu, Machamp, Lapras, and Flareon. Candice and Rose smiled and also released their Pokémon, Candice's, Abomasnow, Snover, Sneasel, Medicham, Froslass, and Dodrio, and Rose's Pokémon, Absol, Skuntank, Spiritomb, Weavile, Dewgong, and Togekiss, and soon enough, there were 36 Pokémon running around, playing, sleeping, or swimming in the nearby pond on the rented lot. People walking by would stop and stare, some would just walk by slowly, staring at all the different types of Pokémon in one spot.

o 0 o

"Hello, Volkner." the female Hispanic receptionist said when he was signed in. It was the next day, and everyone had gotten an early start that day. They were now in the receptionist dome in the middle of the League area, and next to each of the receptionist desks were large tanks filled with multiple Magikarps, which had an A or B on it with a number between one through four next to the letter. "Congrats on making it to the Top 16! Now, I'm going to ask you to take this rod and fish for a Magikarp. The Magikarp will have a letter and a number on it and it will tell you who you will be battling." She handed Volkner a small rod and Volkner took it, putting the hook into the water. Soon enough, he felt a tug and pulled it up. The small Magikarp jumped into the air and hung from the string, happily eating the bait that was put on the hook. On the side of it was 'B-4'. The receptionist nodded and typed the code into her computer. "Okay, according to your pick, you will be fighting against... Nicole Shea from Sunyshore City." On the screen above her, a picture of the familiar girl appeared and his picture appeared next to hers. "Good luck." the receptionist said, smiling at him. Volkner nodded at her and walked away. Although she had battled in the Sinnoh League, Volkner had not battled her, as that was the time that he was giving away badges in front of his Gym in a box. Leaf and Christopher were waiting for him, talking about their opponents.

"Hey Volkie, who's your opponent?" Leaf asked.

"Nicole Shea." he replied. Leaf raised one of her eyebrows.

"You mean the girl who was my tag partner during the Tag Battle back in Vermilion City?" she asked. Volkner nodded. She shrugged and walked out of the dome to meet Alicia, Rose and Candice. "Volkie's battling against Nicole!" Leaf shouted to them. Both Alicia and Rose's mouths opened slightly with surprise. Candice smiled slightly.

"Oh, you mean Nicole Shea?" she said. "I remember her, she had a hard time with me at first, but she really showed kiai and defeated me." Volkner shrugged.

"I never battled her." he said. "But she seems tough. I'm excited."

"My match is first tomorrow." Christopher said. "Against some kid named Artur." Leaf giggled.

"Then maybe you should practice some if you want to get past the first round of the Top 16. Didn't you want to battle your brother?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I've been training my Pokémon like crazy for the past month, and I want to give them a break." he replied. Leaf narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't that what your brother said?" she asked. Christopher's face turned bright red and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Don't you have any siblings that you look up to?" he shouted. Leaf shook her head.

"I'm an only child." she said.

"That explains a lot." Christopher and Alicia said at the same time, looking at each other giggling.

"What do you mean? What's so funny, anyways?" she replied.

"Nothing!" Christopher and Alicia said, and laughed again, running off to the cabin and releasing their Pokémon. Leaf ran after them, and Candice started to follow, when something inside her pocket started to ring. She stopped and took out a light blue PokéGear, opening it up.

"This is Candice." she said. "Oh, hey Mr. Honcho, what's up?" She paused for a minute as her referee talked to her. "Why?... Today? What about the school?... But we're just getting to the big matches over here... Well, alright then, I guess it can't be helped... I'll be there as soon as I can. See you later." She closed the PokéGear and sighed. "Well, Volkie, my Gym is piling up with visitors, and the school children are starting to not listen to Mr. Honcho, so I got to go." Volkner nodded, and Rose's PokéGear started to ring as well.

"Hello? Oh, hi... In the Kanto region, cheering on some friends... You're in the Sinnoh region?..." Rose said into her dark colored PokéGear. She laughed lightly. "Okay, I'll battle you when I get there. See you later." She closed the PokéGear and looked apologetically at Volkner. "It seems I have to leave as well." Volkner nodded and pointed to Leaf, Alicia and Christopher.

"You might want to say bye to the kids, though." he said. Both of them nodded, and walked up to them. The kids seemed sad at first, especially Alicia and Leaf, but they realized that both of them had duties and friends that they must attend to, and said good-bye. Candice released her Dodrio, waved again, and ran off on top of it. Rose smiled at them and released her Togekiss, flying off on it. Now it was just Volkner, Christopher, Leaf, and Alicia.

o 0 o

Finally, the day of anticipation arrived. The group were awake at 5 o'clock in the morning showered and dressed by 5:30. Indigo Stadium, where the main matches would take place, was located behind the four preliminaries stadiums. That is where the major battles would take place, where a stadium filled with over 500 people would sit and watch, as well as more people, most likely everyone in the Kanto region, will be watching on T.V. Christopher was sweating buckets as they started walking up the path to get to it. "Why you so nervous, Chrissy?" Leaf asked.

"If I lose, I'll be humiliated in front of over a thousand people, including my parents." he replied.

"No pressure of course." Alicia said sarcastically, and Christopher rolled his eyes.

"Christopher, you're looking at this competition the wrong way." Volkner spoke up, looking up from the road right at Christopher in the eyes, stopping right in place. Christopher looked up in surprise at the harshness in Volkner's voice. "This competition is not all about you. This competition is a way to celebrate the hard work you and your Pokémon put in collecting the eight Gym Badges around this region. Every year over 250 people enter this tournament, and only one wins and challenge the Elite Four. But without your Pokémon, you would be sitting at home right now." Christopher stared wide-eyed at Volkner, taking in what he said. He seemed to understand what Volkner was saying, and slightly tapped his face sightly with his hand.

"You're right, Volkner." he said, bending down and petting Volkner's Raichu who was outside of its Poké Ball. "Without my Pokémon, I wouldn't even be here at all." He took out a Poké Ball and stared at it. Alicia quietly did the same with one of her own. Christopher smiled and put the Poké Ball away. "I'm ready to battle."

o 0 o

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Indigo Stadium! We know you all have been patient in waiting for these final rounds, and I am happy to announce that your patience will be rewarded!" Christopher looked out at the crowd, who were cheering wildly. _Holy crap, holy crap!_ He thought, but then remembered Volkner's words. '_But without your Pokémon, you would be sitting at home right now.' _He took a deep breath and walked out to the stadium, looking up at the giant billboard and seeing his picture next to his opponent's, as well as three green blocks underneath his picture. "And here comes Christopher! Although this is the first time that he has entered a Pokémon League, and he did very well in his preliminary rounds." The crowd cheered loudly as he walked out and arrived at his side of the stadium. Then, his opponent walked out. Artur was a tanned-skinned boy with blonde hair that clashed against his tanned skin. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans, with a Poké Ball symbol on the front of his shirt. "And here comes Artur. Artur soared through the preliminary rounds using only three Pokémon! He is certainly a powerful Trainer, and this is going to be a great battle, indeed. We will now pick randomly to see who will send out the first Pokémon." A red and green circle between the two competitor's pictures on the billboard started to glow, and a small section of the circle started to glow, and the glow started to spin around, finally slowing down and stopping on the red section. "The red side, Artur, will be choosing his Pokémon first. Now, without further ado, let the battle begin!" Artur took a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Garchomp, let's go!" he shouted, releasing a huge Dragon-type Pokémon. "Gaaar!" it growled as it appeared on the battlefield. Underneath Artur's picture, an image of a Garchomp appeared in the red box. Christopher narrowed his eyes. _Garchomp is a powerful Pokémon, but it has a time two weakness against Ice-type attacks. Too bad Lapras won't be able to move around a lot on this stage... or can she? _Christopher thought, taking out of Poké Ball.

"Lapras, come on out!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon onto the battlefield. "Lapras." it said elegantly. Like the other side, an image of Lapras appeared underneath Christopher's picture. It looked around, seeing that there was no water and frowned. Many people started to murmur to each other. Artur smirked.

"Your Lapras is a good match-up against my Garchomp, but it won't be able to move around very well on _this_ battlefield." Artur shouted over to Christopher. "This isn't the prelims anymore! Garchomp, Swords Dance!" Garchomp growled and held up its arms, the fins on them glowing purple and seeming to grow longer.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam on the field!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and it released a spray of water from its mouth onto the field, putting a layer of ice on the battlefield. "Now my Lapras is free to move about on her side of the battlefield!"

"Maybe so, but my Garchomp is fast. Garchomp, Slash attack!" Artur called. Garchomp flew high into the air and started to dive down at Lapras, both of the fins on its arms glowing white.

"Ice Shard, Lapras!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and a glowing light blue ice block appeared in front of it, and Lapras fired it at Garchomp. The move was fast, but Garchomp was faster, and it tilted to the left, spinning out of the way.

"Switch to Dragon Claw!" Artur called. Garchomp brought on of its arms forward and the claws on its hands started to glow light green.

"Skate out of the way!" Christopher called. Lapras swung its body around and pushed itself forward, skating across the ice and dodging the swoop. Garchomp flew back into the air and started circling around in the air, awaiting a command. "Hydro Pump attack!" Lapras turned its head up to try and follow Garchomp's unpredictable flight patterns, blasting a powerful stream of water from its mouth at the Mach Pokémon, but kept missing.

"Crunch attack!" Artur called. Garchomp stopped flying around and started to dive at Lapras, bearing its teeth.

"Fire the Hydro Pump again!" Christopher shouted. Lapras fired another blast of water from its mouth, but Garchomp spun out of the way and headed towards Lapras again. "I guess I have no choice, Lapras, use Sing attack!" Lapras opened its mouth and started to sing a beautiful melody. As it sung, multicolored music notes came out of its mouth, the music notes flying into the air. Garchomp had no time to dodge these and flew right into the music notes. As soon as they broke on the Mach Pokémon's face, Garchomp instantly fell asleep, falling through the air and landing on the stadium floor. The referee raised up the green flag and pointed the flag at Christopher.

"Garchomp is asleep and thus unable to battle, the winner is Lapras." he called. Artur muttered something, something that Christopher thought sounded like 'cheater' and recalled his Garchomp. He pulled out another Poké Ball and pressed the silver button to make it bigger, his eyes flashing.

"Gengar, it's you!" he shouted, releasing a dark evil looking Pokémon with blood red eyes and a creepy grin on its face. "Gengar." it said, sending chills up Christopher's spine. The image of Garchomp turned black, and an image of a Gengar appeared in the second box below Artur's name. Christopher twisted his mouth.

"You can do this, Lapras! Use Shock Wave!" Christopher called. A light blue ball of electricity formed above Lapras's horn and it fired yellow beams of electricity from the ball at Gengar. Gengar floated into the air, but the beams curved and hit it, shocking it. Its face scrunched together in pain for a couple seconds, but soon after, its face formed back into that sinister grin, like it didn't even feel any pain. "That Pokémon is creepy!" Christopher whispered to himself.

"Gengar, use Shadow Punch!" Artur called. Gengar shook off the electricity and lifted its arm up, purple sparks appearing around its upper arm and trailing up to its hand. It then swung its fist forward and a black shadow in the shape of Gengar's fist fired from its hand at Lapras, hitting it with blinding speed. Lapras called out, but shook it off and faced Gengar.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam now!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and a light blue ball formed in front of Lapras's mouth. Light blue beams then fired from the ball at Gengar.

"Destiny Bond." Artur said quietly. Gengar's body became outlined in purple briefly, but then got hit with the Ice Beam, freezing its body. The chunk of ice with Gengar's body floated briefly in the air, then fell to the ground.

"Gengar is frozen and thus unable to battle. The winner is Lapras!" the referee called. Artur smirked, and Gengar's eyes started to glow purple. Then, two purple swirls appeared in front of Gengar's body and headed to Lapras, hitting it. Suddenly, a purple aura appeared around Lapras's body and it fell to the ground, fainted. "Lapras is unable to battle as well!" Gengar's and Lapras's image faded to black underneath their trainer's pictures.

"Using Destiny Bond quickly, Artur used Christopher's Ice Beam to his advantage, able to knock out his Lapras that was a big trouble for Artur. Now, Christopher has to worry about the sheet of ice on his side of the field." the announcer called out over the stadium. "Christopher has two Pokémon left, and Artur only has one. Since Artur's Pokémon was knocked out first, then he chooses his Pokémon first." Artur recalled his Gengar and grumbled, putting his hands on each one of the Poké Balls on his belt and stopping on one on his right side. He pulled it off and pressed the button to enlarge it.

"Umbreon, it's you!" he called, releasing a black cat like Pokémon with multiple yellow bands around its legs, ears, and tail. It also had a yellow ring on its forehead. "Umbreon!" it called out. Christopher smirked and pulled out his own Poké Ball.

"Machamp, go!" he shouted, releasing the Superpower Pokémon. "Champ, Ma!" it shouted as it came out of the Poké Ball.

"Umbreon vs. Machamp, begin!" the referee called.

"Machamp, Focus Punch!" Christopher called. Machamp's fist became surrounded in a light blue aura and it started to rush towards Umbreon. However, Artur didn't command his Umbreon to do anything, and Umbreon braced for impact. _Hm, Umbreon is weak against Fighting-type moves. Artur should know that._ Machamp brought its fist forward and hit Umbreon hard. Umbreon sailed through the air, calling out.

"Umbreon, Payback." Artur said. Umbreon flipped in the air and its body became surrounded by a dark aura. It then pointed its body at Machamp and fired at Machamp, slamming into it hard. Machamp stuttered back some. "Wish attack." Umbreon looked into the air and its body started to glow bright yellow, all injuries fading off of it.

"Machamp, Low Kick!" Christopher called.

"Jump, Umbreon!" Artur shouted. With blinding fast speed, Umbreon shot into the air as Machamp swiped its leg where Umbreon would have been. "Toxic attack!" Umbreon opened its mouth and released a thick black smog onto the battlefield. Inside, Machamp started coughing, accidentally breathing in the poison smog. "Quick Attack!"

"Vital Throw!" Christopher called. Umbreon shot into the smog and there was a large call. The wind blew inside the stadium, and the Pokémon League staff released many Pidgeot, Pidgeotto, and Pidgey to use Whirlwind on the smoke to blow it up into the air so the crowd would not get poisoned (Leaf also shrieked as the rim of the stadium became surrounded by the Bird Pokémon). When the smoke cleared, Machamp was standing over Umbreon, breathing heavily as if on the verge of fainting. The crowd gasped and was very quiet as the referee stepped forward.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp and Christopher of Pallet Town!" he called. Christopher cheered out, as did the crowd as Machamp started to fall forward. Christopher ran forward and caught his Pokémon.

"You did good, Machamp. You'll get treatment at the Pokémon Center, okay?" he said, and recalled him into his Poké Ball.

"A perfect battle to start off the Pokémon League Top 16!" the announcer called as Christopher walked off that stadium.

o 0 o

"Nurse Joy, can you take care of my Pokémon, please?" Christopher said, handing her a tray full of Poké Balls. She nodded and took the Poké Balls.

"No problem, Christopher. You battled well." she said, smiling sweetly then walked into the back room with a Chansey. Christopher walked into the sitting room with Volkner, Leaf and Alicia. Leaf was painting her nails with silver nail polish, occasionally blowing on them. Alicia was reading the latest issue of Pokémon Friend, that had an image of an Omastar on the cover, with the words 'Giant Omastar Fossil Found at the Bottom of Route 12 Sea'. Volkner was brushing his Raichu with an electricity absorbing brush, the Pokémon looking as happy as possible. There was a television in the upper corner, the Pokémon League battles being shown.

"Aggron, Water Pulse!" a familiar voice called inside the T.V. An Aggron appeared on the screen, and a blue ball of water appeared in between its three horns and it shot it at the ground, a giant wave coming out of the ball when it hit the ground, splashing over its opponent's Ninetales, knocking it out.

"Ninetales in unable to battle, the winner is Aggron and David Evans from Pallet Town!" the referee called, the camera pointing towards him, then towards David. He smiled at Aggron and recalled it as the crowd went wild.

"That was truly a spectacular battle!" the announcer called. "David was champion of the Ever Grande Championship back when he started his journey. If you noticed that David has the same last name as the winner of the last match, Christopher, then you're right. They are brothers, and next round, they will be battling. It's definitely a battle _I'm_ looking forward to." Christopher gasped and his mouth fell opened. Alicia looked at Christopher with her eyebrows raised. Volkner smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it as well." Volkner said, as Raichu's cheeks sparked, angry that he stopped brushing it. He stood up. "Now let's go to the stadium, I want to see the next match." Everyone stood up and walked out, Raichu following sulkily after the group.

o 0 o

"Welcome to the third match, folks. The two trainers are now entering the arena. On the left side is Broly Banes, and on the right side is Low Charue! Both trainers did exceptionally well in the preliminary matches, and will hopefully give us a great battle!" Broly studied his opponent carefully. He had chestnut colored hair that was a little short, and parted in the middle. He wore a tan colored sweater with a black and white stripe going across the front, and he wore jeans over his slightly worn out shoes. He stood with a hand on his hip, studying Broly as well with yellow-green eyes. Broly had watched his preliminary battles, and this boy had used all Ground-type Pokémon, which Broly was guessing was his specialty. _However, he probably has something to counter Water-types, but I can dodge those pesky Ground-type attacks. _"We will now determine who will choose their Pokémon first." The referee pointed at the scoreboard above him that showed Low's and Broly's photos, and the wheel in the middle started to spin, landing on a green section. "Broly will be choosing first."

"Gengar!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon. Gengar landed on the ground and smirked, chuckling a bit. Low narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Okay Quagsire, it's you!" he shouted, releasing his Pokémon. A light blue salamander-like Pokemon came out and stared blankly in front of it. "Quaaaag!" it said, opening its mouth wide. Many people around giggled at Quagsire.

"Gengar vs. Quagsire, begin!" the ref called.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Broly shouted. Gengar put its hands together and created a black ball of energy and tossed it at Quagsire.

"Quagsire, counter with Ice Punch!" Low called. Quagsire swung its arm back limply and an icy glow surrounded its fist. It then brought its fist forward and smashed it into the ball, turning it into a giant ice cube with a black ball in the middle. "Now Slam the ice at Gengar!" Quagsire twisted its body around and slammed its tail into the ice block like a baseball bat, shooting it up at Gengar who was floating in the air. Gengar was surprised by the attack and got hit. Inside, the ball was like an explosive packed into a motion sensitive crate, and as it hit Gengar, it exploded. Gengar started to fall, but flipped around and started flying towards Quagsire.

"Night Shade, Gengar!" Broly called. A black beam with with a red outline fired out of Gengar's eyes and at Quagsire. The beam hit it, but it looked like it didn't feel it. "What the hell?"

"Quagsire, Water Gun!" Low called. Quagsire opened its mouth and fired a stream of water from it, hitting Gengar and knocking it to the ground. "Water Pulse now!" Quagsire opened its mouth and a blue ball of energy formed in front of it. It then fired at Gengar.

"Payback." Broly called. Quickly, Gengar shot at Quagsire, going through the Water Pulse and becoming surrounded by a black aura, slamming into Quagsire, knocking back the Water Fish Pokémon. The Pokémon fell back, but flipped back around like a very large Mighty Bean.

"Quagsire, use Muddy Water!" Quagsire smiled widely as a typhoon of brown water spiraled out of its body. Gengar was swept up in the attack and when it stopped, Gengar fell to the ground knocked out. Quagsire, however, looked good as new, thanks to its Water Absorb ability.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Quagsire!" the referee called. Broly grunted and recalled his Gengar. _So much for _that_ plan. This Quagsire either has a tremendous amount of endurance, or it's just plain stupid._ The photo of Gengar faded to black underneath Broly's picture, and he took out another Poké Ball.

"Ivysaur, come out!" Broly shouted, releasing his dinosaur-like Pokémon. "Ivy!" it shouted as it came out of its Poké Ball.

"Great..." Low said quietly. "Quagsire, use Mud Bomb!" Quagsire opened its mouth and fired multiple light brown globs of mud at Ivysaur.

"Vine Whip to block, then attack." Broly called. Two dark green vines came out of Ivysaur's back and shot at Quagsire, blocking all the globs of mud and wrapping around Quagsire. The vines lifted Quagsire and slammed it into the ground multiple times. Quagsire smiled widely as the vines brought it to the ground and up again. "Now, toss it and use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur pulled its vines, throwing Quagsire in the air as it flapped its arms, many people in the crowd laughing. Ivysaur waved the leaves on its back and fired multiple razor-sharp leaves from them at Quagsire, knocking it out.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, the winner is Ivysaur!" The image of Quagsire faded black as Low recalled his Pokémon.

"Great job, Quagsire. Time for a rest now." he said. "Now, go Gligar!" Low threw the Poké Ball into the air and it burst opened, releasing a pink scorpion-like Pokémon with blue extensions connecting its arms and legs. "Gliggrrr!" it called happily, flying around the stage. A Gligar image appeared on the scoreboard. Right now, both Broly and Low were tied with one Pokémon down on each side. "Gligar, use Steel Wing attack!" Gligar pointed its body towards Ivysaur and the blue parts of its wings started to glow white.

"Ivysaur, dodge!" Broly called, and Ivysaur cartwheeled out of the way. "Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur faced Gligar and fired multiple razor-sharp leaves from the bud on its back at Gligar, hitting it and causing it to roll on the ground, inches away from Broly. Gligar looked at the tall trainer and widened its eyes in surprise, running and taking off into the air again. "We have to stop it from flying. Ivysaur, Leech Seed!" A seed protruded from the bud on Ivysaur's back and shot at Gligar.

"Gligar, Aerial Ace!" Low called. Gligar back flipped in the air, dodging the Leech Seed and flying towards Ivysaur with blinding speed. White streaks surrounded its body and it disappeared at the last moment, reappearing in front of Ivysaur and slamming into the Seed Pokémon. Ivysaur flipped back and its back slammed against the referee's podium, causing more damage. The referee looked down at Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, the winner is Gligar!" he called, and the image of Ivysaur faded to black. Broly narrowed his eyes and recalled his Pokémon, taking out another Poké Ball.

"Gyarados, I need you now!" Broly shouted, releasing the huge serpent Pokémon. It roared loudly, echoing off the huge stadium. It curled its body around on the ground. Gligar widened its eyes as giant red eyes stared upon it. "Gly?" it asked.

"Don't be scared of it, Gligar!" Low shouted. "Use Steel Wing!" Gligar took a deep breath and opened its arms, the blue parts of its wings starting to glow white. It then shot down at Gyarados, a white trail coming out from its wings.

"Gyarados, Crunch." Broly called. As soon as Gligar was about to make contact with Gyarados's head, Gyarados shot its head forward and crunched down on Gligar, spitting out its crumpled body onto the battlefield floor. It landed on the ground with a thump and twitched slightly.

"Gligar is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados!" the referee called. Low recalled his his Gligar and sighed deeply, taking out another Poké Ball.

"It's all up to you now, old friend." he said to himself and threw the Poké Ball. "Marowak, let's go!" Out of the burst of light, Marowak came out, spinning its bone in its hand. "Marrow, wak!" it said, looking up at its opponent with no look of fear in its eyes.

"Low and Broly have been neck and neck in this match, there's no telling who will win, but did Low choose a bad choice against Broly's Gyarados? Either way, the crowd is at the edge of their seats!" the announcer called over the stadium.

"Indeed he did." Broly said to himself. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gyarados took a deep breath and expelled a blast of water from its mouth at Marowak.

"Rock Tomb, Marowak!" Low called. Marowak stamped its foot into the ground, but instead of the attack hitting Gyarados, a rock pillar shot out of the ground and surrounded Marowak instead. The Hydro Pump hit the rocks, but managed to douse it in water, nothing more. Broly's eyebrows rose in surprise. _I've never seen Rock Tomb used as a shield before. _He thought. _Too bad he's trapped himself._

"Gyarados, smash that pillar with Aqua Tail." Broly commanded. Gyarados brought its tail forward and a spiral of water suddenly surrounded its tail fins. It then slammed its tail on top of the pillar, collapsing it. However, Marowak was not inside. Around the collapsed rock was a large hole in the ground in which Marowak used Dig to escape the Rock Tomb shield.

"Marowak, Double-Edge!" Low called. Marowak shot out of the ground to the left of Gyarados and its body became surrounded by a golden aura as it slammed into Gyarados with full force, even knocking the giant Pokémon down to the ground. "Awesome Marowak. Gyarados will have trouble getting up since its head weighs so much. Use Fling!" Marowak jumped into the air and threw its bone at Gyarados. The Thick Club hit the Atrocious Pokémon, and bounced back at Marowak.

"Aqua Tail!" Broly called. A spiral of water appeared around Gyarados's tail, and it swung its body around the field. Marowak jumped over, but the swing allowed Gyarados to swing its head up. Marowak was now vulnerable in the air. "Hydro Pump!" Gyarados fired a blast of water from its mouth at Marowak, hitting it back. The Bone Keeper Pokémon hit the ground hard, but stood up slowly.

"You're doing good, Marowak. Let's finish this Gyarados up with Stone Edge attack!" Low called. Marowak nodded and three light blue rings surrounded Marowak's body. Then, the rings turned white, and formed into chunks of rocks that spiraled around Marowak's body.

"Hydro Pump, quickly!" Broly called. Gyarados fired a large stream of water from its mouth, and it collided with the strong rocks that Marowak fired, but Water is always strong against Rock and the Hydro Pump won the struggle and it soaked Marowak, blasting it against the ground and knocking it out.

"Marowak is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados and Broly!" the referee called. Low ran up to Marowak and helped it up.

"Are you okay, old friend?" he asked. Marowak nodded slightly, then passed out. "You can have a good rest, now." Broly recalled his Gyarados and started to walk away. "Hey Broly." Broly stopped and slightly turned around. "Nice battle, very challenging." Broly nodded and continued to walk away.

Outside, Volkner and the group headed outside to meet with Broly when a girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair tied up in a messy bun ran up to him as he walked out. "Wow, Broly, you battled so good!" she said, quickly glancing at his shirt and fixing his tie. He rolled his eyes and when she wasn't looking loosened it up. "I thought you were going to lose for a minute there. That kid was strong, huh?" Volkner walked up to Broly and the two noticed him. "Oh my god! It's Volkner, the Sunyshore Gym Leader! And... OH MY GOD!" Luka screamed in joy as she noticed Volkner's Raichu walking next to him. She lifted it up and hugged it. "You're just the cutest thing ever!" Suddenly, she stopped when she noticed that everything was looking at her and cleared her throat nervously, putting the Electric-type Pokémon down. "Uh, I mean, uh, oh cool, a Raichu." Broly face palmed himself and sighed.

"Hi, you're Luka, right?" Volkner asked. She nodded. "I saw a part of one of your battles. It was... surprising to say the least." Luka raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a compliment so I don't have to hurt a Gym Leader." she said, turning her attention to Christopher and Leaf. "Hi Christopher, I saw your battle, you were awesome. Can't wait to see you battle against your brother!" She batted her eyelashes at him politely, and Christopher blushed slightly. "And Leaf, wow, I love the way you battle. Beautiful like a Gardevoir, but powerful like a Gallade!" Luka danced around the sidewalk when she said Gardevoir, and put her fist in the air, flexing a muscle when she said Gallade.

"Thanks?" Leaf responded, looking strangely at Luka, her glance looking at Alicia next, who shrugged. "I would say the same about you; if I had ever seen you battle before." Luka giggled.

"Aw, it's okay. I like to study my opponents before I crush them." she said sweetly. Volkner and Broly stared at her while she talked with the three.

"She's way off from you. It's hard to believe that you're brother and sister." he said.

"We're not related." Broly said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Volkner asked simply. Broly blushed and shook his head violently. "Then why did you rush out of the drink stand so fast when you saw her on the television?"

"We're old friends, okay?" Broly said.

"Hi, Alicia, nice to meet you." Luka said, shaking Alicia's hand. "Well, Broly, we should probably get to the Pokémon Center to heal them before my match, right? I mean, I only watched _your_ match when I could have been doing something else." Broly sighed.

"I know, Luka, I know." he said. Luka turned towards them.

"You guys wanna come with?" she asked. Christopher stepped forward.

"I left my Pokémon at the Center, I think I'll go." Christopher said.

"We'll all go." Volkner said, and the group started to walk to the large Pokémon Center. "So Luka, I'm interested in your battling style. How did you make it by the first rounds? I saw your Spheal and Pichu, is your team filled with unevolved Pokémon?"

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to find out when my match comes along, right?" Luka replied, smiling. Volkner shrugged.

"Alright." he said. Once they got there, Broly handed in his Pokémon, and Christopher retrieved his. The group headed to the lobby and sat down. Luka picked up an issue of _Adorable Pokémon_, a magazine about dressing up Pokémon with the latest accessories. Broly watched the television, watching the match. Volkner did the same, except Raichu jumped on his lap and curled up in a ball. Alicia continued reading her issue of _Pokémon Friend_, and Leaf and Christopher talked about the upcoming rounds and who they think is going to win.

"-and on the right side is Amber from Cherrygrove City!" the announcer called as the girl walked onto the stage, waving happily. The screen went to the scoreboard, who determined that Amber would be choosing her Pokémon first.

"Houndoom, go!" she shouted, releasing her Pokémon. Houndoom growled menacingly at its opponent, who flinched back and released a Magcargo.

"We'll have to go see her soon." Alicia said, staring at the screen. Volkner nodded to her. Nurse Joy walked up and handed Broly a tray full of Poké Balls.

"Here you go. Good luck in the next round. It's a six vs. six battle." she said, smiling, then walking away.

"Six on six, man that's long." Leaf said.

"You have to win your battle first, Leafy, which you probably won't." Christopher mocked, smiling at giving Leaf her own medicine. Before Leaf could kill him, Luka suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pressed a pressure point on his hand, causing him to scream out in pain.

"What are you implying, that women can't be as good as battlers than men?" she shouted, and pressed harder when he didn't answer. He shook his head, and she let go, Christopher falling to the ground and holding his reddening hand. Leaf smirked at Christopher, stuck her tongue at him and stood up.

"I think it's time to get to the stadium, my match is next." she said. "Are you going to watch, Luka, and keep Chrissy-uh... _Christopher _in check so he doesn't harass me before and after battles like he usually does!" As she said this, she quickly turned around and licked her finger quickly and dabbing under her eyes, making it look like she was starting to cry.

"What?" Christopher called, but shut up when Luka stared at him.

"Don't worry Leaf; you're an amazing battler, no matter what any _boy_ says." Luka said, putting her arm around Leaf's shoulders and walking out with her. As they walked out, Leaf stuck out her tongue at Christopher.

"She's an evil little girl." Broly said, and everyone nodded.

o 0 o

Leaf passed the last competitor, Amber as she entered her side of the stadium. The brunette smiled at her as she walked by. "Good luck." she said, smiling sweetly and walking off. Leaf shrugged and stepped onto the stage.

"Here come the competitors for the sixth match! On the red side it's Daisy from Pewter City. This young lady has a way of being fierce and powerful to completely overwhelm her opponent." the announcer called. Out of the large doorway, a girl with long brown hair that went down to her mid-back came out. On her head, she wore a cream colored bowler hat. She had on a black and white choker around her neck, and a black and white striped tank top that showed her skinny stomach. She also had on white skinny jeans that complimented her body well. Overall, she was very pretty, and she smirked at Leaf, her blue eyes flashing. "And on the green side, it's Leaf from Pallet Town. Leaf has a unique way of showing off her Pokémon, as well as her Pokémon seeming to know every trick in the books. We will not determine who will go first." The wheel on the scoreboard started to spin, until it eventually slowed down on a red section. "Daisy will be choosing her Pokémon first!" Daisy took out a Poké Ball and smirked.

"Here I come!" she shouted, releasing a green and tan Pokémon from a Poké Ball, a Breloom. "Breee loom!" it shouted. Leaf smirked and threw her Poké Ball.

"Granbull, take it down!" she shouted, releasing her pink bulldog-like Pokémon.

"Breloom vs. Granbull, begin!" the referee called.

"Breloom, Sky Uppercut!" Daisy shouted, wasting no time. One of Breloom's hands started to glow light blue and it started to run quickly towards Granbull.

"Granbull, Roar!" Leaf called. Granbull took in a deep breath and roared loudly at the incoming Breloom. Breloom stopped in its tracks and suddenly started to glow red. Its body then turned red and it shot at its Trainer's Poké Ball, going inside it. "I didn't like that match-up, so I switched it for you." Daisy grunted and tossed another Poké Ball, releasing an Arcanine.

"Using Roar is not against the Pokémon League rules, and thus, Daisy does not lose Breloom as a Pokémon." the announcer called, as the image of Breloom under Daisy's photo faded to gray and an Arcanine image appeared under Breloom's.

"Fine, I'll still take you down. Arcanine, Flare Blitz!" Arcanine crouched down and its body became surrounded by fire, and it shot at Granbull.

"Granbull, Dig!" Leaf shouted, and Granbull dove underground, dodging the attack. Arcanine broke out of the fire and turned around, looking at the hole. Then, Granbull shot out of the ground underneath Arcanine, sending it flying through the air. However, the Pokémon landed on the ground gracefully.

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz again!" Daisy called. Arcanine's body burst into flames again and it shot at Granbull, slamming into it. Granbull called out in pain but recovered quickly. Arcanine turned around and the flames around its body disappeared. "Again!"

"Alright then, you want to play that way, Granbull, use Take Down!" Leaf called. Granbull's body became surrounded by a golden aura and it slammed into Arcanine, both Pokémon colliding together, trying to knock each other down. Leaf then smirked. "Granbull, Focus Punch!" Granbull's pulled a fist back and it became surrounded by a light blue aura as it brought its fist forward and slammed it into Arcanine. Arcanine flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thump. "You use the same move over and over to overwhelm your opponent, but just so you know, it's a bad thing when your opponent's Pokémon has power, and can use its arms and legs." Arcanine started to get up slowly. "Also, Flare Blitz causes lots of recoil damage, so that's going to take its toll on Arcanine."

"Don't tell me! Arcanine, use Flare Blitz!" Daisy called. Arcanine's body became surrounded by a fiery aura and it shot at Granbull.

"Focus Punch, then Crunch!" Leaf called. As Arcanine shot at Granbull, its hand became surrounded by a light blue aura and it punched Arcanine with great timing into the air, then jumped up and bit down on Arcanine's body with its huge fangs. Arcanine yelped out and Granbull slammed it down into the ground. When the kicked up dust cleared up, Arcanine was knocked out on the ground.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull!" the referee called, and the image of Arcanine faded to black. Daisy frowned and recalled her Arcanine.

"Breloom, let's try this again!" she called, releasing her Pokémon back out onto the field. "Use Sky Uppercut, now!"

"Granbull, Roar!" Leaf said, smirking. Like before, Granbull let out a powerful roar and Breloom's body turned into red energy as it retreated back into its Poké Ball. Daisy growled and took out a Great Ball, tossing it and releasing a Scizor. "Sceezor!" it said, opening and closing its claws. "That's better, good Daisy. Granbull, use Thunder Fang!" The two large fangs on Granbull's mouth started to glow yellow and it charged at Scizor.

"Jump, Scizor!" Daisy called. Scizor jumped into the air and its wings shot out of its back. "Now, dive down and hit it with Metal Claw!" Granbull stopped and looked up at Scizor when its claws started to glow white and it slammed them hard on Granbull's head. Granbull, however, got up and growled. "Again, Metal Claw!"

"Granbull, Fire Fang!" Leaf called. Granbull's jaw combusted into flames as Scizor brought its claw forward, and Granbull bit down on it with its powerful jaws. The fire spread throughout Scizor's body and it let out a yell of pain. "Now toss it into the air and use Flamethrower!" Granbull whipped its head around and tossed it through the air. As the Pincer Pokémon flew through the air, Granbull released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth, incinerating Scizor and knocking it out.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull!" the referee called, and the picture of Scizor faded to black. All that was left was Daisy's Breloom.

"Great job, Granbull. That Scizor didn't last very long." Leaf said, recalling her Pokémon, making everyone in the ground gasp.

"Well, since Leaf recalled her Granbull, it can no longer participate in this battle." the announcer called.

"Breloom, come on!" Daisy called, releasing her Pokémon for the third time. Leaf took out a Great Ball and smiled.

"Okay Abra, time to play!" she called, releasing a small, yellow Pokémon. Many people stopped talking in surprise. Many people giggled. Even the announcer was speechless at Leaf's choice of Pokémon. Daisy smirked.

"You think _that_ dinky thing will do any damage to my Breloom?" she asked. "Breloom, Seed Bomb now!" Breloom opened its mouth and a white orb appeared inside its mouth. It then fired multiple white orbs from its mouth at Abra. As the orbs hit the ground, the orbs would explode. However, Abra's body started to glow white and it disappeared. It then reappeared on the side of the stadium. "What the hell? Okay Breloom, attack it again! Seed Bomb!" Breloom fired the multiple white orbs at Abra, but it used Teleport and disappeared before the attack could hit. Daisy looked at the referee. "She's not even commanding it to attack! It's working on its own!"

"You're just mad that your attacks aren't hitting. Well, don't get your thong in a bunch." Leaf said. "If you really want me to attack _that_ bad, fine. Abra, use Psychic attack!" Abra's body became surrounded by light blue and Breloom then lifted into the air. Abra then tossed it across the stadium.

"Breloom, attack with Sky Uppercut!" Daisy called. Breloom bounced back and its claw started to glow light blue as it ran towards Abra.

"Counter it with Psychic!" Leaf called. Abra held out its arms and fired a light blue energy blast at Breloom, hitting it. Breloom got up, however, it looked tired out.

"That's it! It won't be able to battle if it's sleeping! Breloom, Spore attack!" Daisy called. Breloom nodded and released a yellow powder out from the holes on its head that fell over Abra. Abra, however, did nothing. "Why didn't it work?"

"Abra is already asleep! It has been this whole match." Leaf said, smirking. Daisy looked at the referee again.

"See? Abra is asleep! Which means it's disqualified!" she shouted at him.

"Objection! Mr. Ref, I think I can answer that." Leaf said. "You see, Ms. Princess, the reason a Pokémon is said to be unable to battle when sleeping or frozen is because it is _unable to battle_. As you can see, Abra is fully capable of battling while it is asleep. I read the rules before this match, because I knew you'd use Breloom." The referee nodded.

"Battle continues!" he called.

"Not for long..." Leaf mumbled. "Abra, finish it up with a Psychic blast!" Abra stuck out its hands and fired a light blue beam from them, knocking out Breloom.

"Breloom is unable to battle, the winner is Abra and Leaf!" the referee called. Daisy screamed, recalled her fainted Breloom and stormed off the stadium. Leaf smiled and recalled Abra.

"That's what happens when you underestimate me." Leaf said, smirking. She turned around and started walking away.

"We will now be taking a few moments to clear up the field and fill in the holes." the announcer called. Three Pokémon League workers walked onto the field and each released a Hippopotas to spew sand into the holes that Leaf's Granbull made. Two other workers then brought out two Golems to use Rollout and pat down the dirt. The workers quickly recalled the Pokémon and rushed off the battlefield.

"Okay, thank you for your patience. The seventh battle will now continue! On the red side, it's Genevieve Alarice from Celestic Town." From out of the hallway, a girl with very pale skin and silver hair walked out slowly. She stared out in front of her blankly, and she seemed to move her hands around a little. Finally, she stopped at her side of the battlefield. Her black dress flowed in the wind that came from the hallway, the red fringes going perfectly with her blank mahogany eyes. Underneath, she wore black pants. "And on the green side, it's Luka Rosebell from Vermilion City." Luka walked out and waved to everyone, then stopped and stared at Genevieve with a fierce look in her eyes. Genevieve, however, did nothing. "Now, the roulette will determine who chooses their Pokémon first." The light started to spin around and around, until finally stopping on a red section. "Genevieve will choose her Pokémon first." Genevieve put her hand to her belt, putting her hand on each one until she stopped on one.

"Amethyst, come out!" she called, tossing her Poké Ball. Out of the Poké Ball in a burst of light came a Mismagius, who floated around the stage. Luka narrowed her eyes.

"Here comes the big league! Steelix, go!" she called, releasing her giant Pokémon. The Pokémon roared out loudly as it burst from its Poké Ball. Genevieve's blank eyes flashed, and she clenched her fists together.

"Mismagius versus Steelix, begin!" the referee called.

"Steelix, start with an Iron Tail attack!" Luka called. The end of Steelix's body started to glow white and it brought it down at Mismagius.

"Amethyst, dodge it quickly!" Genevieve called, and Mismagius floated off to the side as the tail came down to the ground where it once was. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" A black and purple ball appeared in front of Mismagius's body and it fired the ball at Luka's Steelix, but it didn't do much damage. Amethyst then fell to the ground, looking hurt.

"What's going on?" Luka asked herself, then looked closely. Around Mismagius's neck was a purple orb hanging around on a necklace. _That's a Toxic Orb! She must have been planning to use Fling and poison my Pokémon, but Steel-types can't be poisoned, so Mismagius is poisoned now._ "Steelix, Crunch!"

"Amethyst, use Magical Leaf!" Mismagius spun its body around and multiple glowing light green leaves came out and shot at Steelix, slicing it. Steelix then pulled its head up and shot at Mismagius, biting down hard on it. Mismagius cried out in pain. "Oh no! We have no choice. Amethyst, use Perish Song!" Amethyst started screeching out, and crimson static started to surround Steelix's body. Both looked like they were in pain until they both fell to the ground.

"Steelix and Mismagius are unable to battle." the referee called. "Since Steelix was the first to fall, Luka chooses first." Luka recalled her Steelix and pulled out another Poké Ball.

"Sandshrew, let's go!" Luka called, releasing a small rodent-like Pokémon. "Sandshrew." it said. A look of confusion ran across Genevieve's face. _A Sandshrew in a battle like this? Oh well, last __battle, the girl used an Abra. If they plan on winning using baby Pokémon, they're sadly mistaken._

"Milotic, come out!" she called, releasing a sea serpent-like Pokémon. "Milo!" it said, curling up onto the battlefield.

"Typical, a Water-type." Luka said. "Alright Sandshrew, use Sandstorm!" Sandshrew nodded and stomped its feet on the ground. Dirt was then kicked up and Sandshrew waved its arms at Milotic, firing the sand at Milotic, creating a sandstorm.

"Milotic, Aqua Ring!" Genevieve called. Suddenly, a ring of water surrounded Milotic's body and it expanded, destroying the Sandstorm. However, when it cleared, Sandshrew was no where to be seen. There wasn't even any holes to see where it had dug. Genevieve put on of her feet forward onto the battlefield and left it there. "It's underground, Milotic. It used the Sandstorm as a cover then blocked up the hole with sand. Use Rain Dance!" Milotic floated into the air and pointed its head upward, firing a light blue ball from its mouth into the sky. Suddenly, the sky started to darken with clouds, and it started to rain. As Sandshrew came up from the ground to attack Milotic, it looked around and up at the rain, calling out and rolling into a ball.

"Sandshrew return!" Luka called, putting it back into its Poké Ball. "You may be blind, but you can see somehow, can't you? Okay Roselia, it's your turn to shine!" Luka released a small green Pokémon with two roses, red and blue, respectively, one at the end of each arm. "Rose!" it said, and smiled as it felt the rain pour down on it. "Your ready to take down that Milotic, cutie?" Roselia nodded and looked at Milotic elegantly. "Use Toxic Spikes, Roselia!" Roselia jumped into the air, holding out its arms, and started to spin. Purple spikes started to come out and fall onto the ground, some of them hitting Milotic and causing damage.

"Milotic, use Blizzard now!" Genevieve called.

"Leech Seed now!" Roselia landed on the ground and jumped up again just as Milotic started to use its Blizzard attack. It held out the roses on its hands out in front of Milotic and fired two brown seeds from it. The seeds started to grow vines and wrapped around Milotic's body. A red aura then surrounded Milotic's body as the seeds started to drain its energy. Milotic fell out of the air and landed on the ground, also landing on some spikes. "Now use Toxic!" Roselia landed on the ground in front of Milotic and held out its roses, releasing a black smoke from them into the air around Milotic, poisoning it. Genevieve looked shocked, her blank eyes darting back and forth.

"Milotic! Use Recover!" Genevieve called out. Inside the smoke, there was a faint gold light, but then the light turned to red as Leech Seed absorbed the health it had recovered.

"Roselia, wrap this up with Magical Leaf!" Luka called. Roselia jumped into the air and started to spin around, glowing light green leaves coming out of the flowers on its arms and hitting Milotic. Finally, the Pokémon had enough and fainted. The sky started to clear up as well, and soon enough, it was sunny out again.

"Milotic is unable to battle, the winner is Roselia!" the ref called. Genevieve recalled her Milotic and sighed, taking out another Poké Ball.

"It's up to you now. Go Lucario!" she said, releasing a human sized, dog-like Pokémon with blue, black, and tan fur. "Lu!" it said, kicking away the Toxic Spikes on the ground. _Smart. Since __Lucario's a Steel-type Pokémon, it isn't effected by Poison. Also, my Roselia is going to have a problem, since Grass-types hardly do anything. Good thing I know a way around that._ "Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Lucario raised its hands above its head and brought them together, slowly taking them apart. In between them, a turquoise rod started to form and Lucario brought its hands down, the rod taking the shape of a bone. It then started to run quickly towards Roselia. _Most of Lucario's moves don't do much do Roselia as well._

"Stun Spore, Roselia!" Luka called. Roselia put its arms in front of it and released an orange powder from the flowers on its hands at Lucario, but it ran around it and headed towards Roselia. "Hidden Power now!" Roselia hopped into the air and its body became surrounded in yellow, and red orbs surrounded and spun around Roselia's body. It then fired the orbs at Lucario and hit it, each orb bursting into flames when it hit the target. Lucario growled and jumped back, the Bone Rush disappearing.

"That Hidden Power is Fire-type, isn't it Lucario?" Genevieve said. Lucario nodded. "Bullet Punch then."

"Leech Seed now!" Luka called. Roselia and Lucario ran after each other, but Roselia stuck its arms out and released two brown seeds which shot and hit Lucario. The seeds produced vines that wrapped around it and started sucking Lucario's energy.

"Lucario! Use Dragon Pulse!" Lucario stood up and put its hands together, creating a turquoise ball of energy in between them. It then fired the ball at Roselia, hitting it. Roselia cried out as it flew through the air and landed on the ground.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Luka asked. Roselia slowly got up and nodded. "Let's use Synthesis just in case." Roselia nodded again and its body started to glow gold and sparkle. All the injuries on Roselia's body then faded away. "Great job!"

"Lucario, attack with Aura Sphere!" Genevieve called. Lucario winced as the vines started to glow red and suck its energy, but when they stopped it put its arms together, creating a blue ball of energy in between them. It then shot the ball at Roselia.

"Counter with Petal Dance!" Luka called. Roselia jumped into the air and spun around, spiraling pink petals coming out of the flowers on its arms and shooting at the Aura Sphere. Both attacks collided with each other and exploded. When the smoke cleared, the vines started to glow red again and sucked Lucario's health until the vines fell off, and Lucario fell to the ground.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Roselia and Luka!" the referee called. Roselia ran up to Luka and jumped into her arms as she called out in victory. Genevieve smiled and recalled her Lucario, walking off the stadium. Luka put her Roselia into her Poké Ball and the Pokémon League committee headed out to fix the field with their Hippopotas and Golem. As she exited the hallway, Volkner's opponent, Nicole, passed her, not looking at her but rushing by as if she was really shy. Volkner passed Genevieve on his way, and she looked at him and smiled slightly as she walked by. Volkner shrugged, put Raichu in its Poké Ball, and headed out.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the final battle of the fourth round! On the red side, it's Volkner from Sunyshore City, and on the green side, it's Nicole, also from Sunyshore City!" the announcer called. "Now, we shall spin the roulette to see who will choose their Pokémon first!" The circle began to spin around, stopping on a red section. "Volkner will be choosing his Pokémon first!"

"Just like a Gym Battle. Octillery, go!" he called, releasing his Pokémon. "Huh!" it called out, and an image of Octillery appeared under Volkner's picture. Nicole nodded, her face completely changing as she took out a Poké Ball.

"Torterra, come out!" she called, releasing her large tortoise Pokémon that she had used back in the Tag Battle. Volkner smirked. _Just who I wanted to see_.

"Octillery, use Signal Beam!" Volkner called. A light blue, pink and yellow ball appeared in front of Octillery's mouth and it fired a beam from the ball at Torterra. The blast hit it and it did some damage. Torterra shook off the pain.

"Torterra, Razor Leaf!" Nicole called. Torterra shook the tree on its back and razor sharp leaves came out of them and fired at Octillery.

"Octillery, use Ice Beam to block them, then keep going and hit Torterra!" Volkner called. A light blue ball formed in front of Octillery's mouth and it fired light blue beams from the ball at Torterra. The leaves also got hit by the blast and froze. Nicole gasped as her Torterra got hit, and half of its body froze.

"Oh no, Torterra!" she shouted.

"Let's help it by using Flamethrower!" Volkner called, and Octillery released a red-orange flame from its mouth at Torterra, charring its body. When the ice melted, Torterra fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Torterra is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery." the ref called.

"Being a Sinnoh Gym Leader, Ms. Nicole, I've fought many Torterra in my time. I know how to get past them." Volkner called over to Nicole as she recalled her Pokémon. She smiled nervously and took out another Poké Ball.

"Honchkrow, front and center!" she called, releasing a black and white bird Pokémon. "Honchkrow!" it called out, and took the the skies, flying in place. "Attack Octillery with Night Slash!" Both of Honchkrow's wings started to glow purple and it dived down, heading towards Octillery.

"Bubblebeam, then Constrict!" Volkner called. Octillery fired light blue bubbles from its mouth at Honchkrow's face. Honchkrow closed its eyes but shot at it anyways. As Honchkrow came down to strike Octillery, it jumped into the air and landed on Honchkrow's back, wrapping its tentacles around it's body. Honchkrow called out and fell to the ground, unable to fly since it was being strangled. "Octazooka." Octillery put its mouth on Honchkrow's neck and fired the orange blast from it, causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, Honchkrow was knocked out and Octillery crawled back to its place in front of Volkner.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery!" the referee called. Nicole looked on in surprise at how quickly Octillery had beaten not one, but two of her Pokémon. _This is insane! His Octillery hasn't even taken any damage! If he hadn't been giving away the badges when I was __traveling in Sinnoh, I would have most likely not have made it into the Pokémon League!_ She recalled her Honchkrow and pulled out another Poké Ball.

"Raichu, come on out!" she called, releasing her Raichu onto the field. The Pokémon's cheeks sparked with electricity as it prepared for battle.

"Octillery, Aurora Beam." Volkner called, starting to get bored. He knew this battle was in the bag. Octillery fired a rainbow colored beam from its mouth at Raichu.

"Raichu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Nicole called. Raichu jumped into the air as the rainbow colored blast hit the ground where it stood and fired a yellow blast of electricity from its body at Octillery, hitting it. The attack seemed to do a lot of damage, but Octillery shook it off.

"Um, just use... Psybeam or something." Volkner called, yawning. Octillery fired another rainbow colored beam, this time it was more darker, from its mouth at Raichu, hitting it. Raichu fell to the ground, but quickly got back up.

"Quick Attack, now!" Nicole called. Raichu dashed after Octillery, a white trail of energy being left behind it.

"Uh. Use Ice Beam on the floor around you." Volkner said, not even looking at the battlefield. Octillery fired light blue beams from its mouth at the floor around it, and Raichu slipped on the ice, sliding towards Octillery with a surprised look on its face. "Now use, uh, Flamethrower, I guess." Octillery fired a red-orange flame from its mouth at Raichu, burning it to a crisp and knocking it out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery and Volkner." the referee called. The audience cheered loudly, but Volkner had already recalled his Octillery and walked off the stadium. Nicole stared out at the battlefield in disbelief.

"How did you win the Ever Grande championship with a strategy like that?" Volkner called to her before exiting.

* * *

OMG, FINALLY! This chapter took soooo long for me to complete it wasn't even funny. The chapter itself was 22 pages long, which gives it the record as the longest chapter in this story. Sorry this took so long, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I had gotten rid of Bonus chapter 2 (the Heart and Soul preview chapter), so if you tried to review and it said you already have, sorry about that, it was my fault. Anyways, chapter 1 for Heart and Soul is up if anyone's interested in that, and I also got a poll up on my profile, letting you guys choose the subject of my next story. I deleted the other one because I kept adding categories, so I decided to restart it to be fair to the others, so please vote!

The Oc's in this chapter are: **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **Zeta Rubii Naruto**'s Ocs Christopher and David Evans, **LuckyAqua**'s Oc Rose, **mhadz0021**'s Oc Nicole, **Claroosoo**'s Ocs Broly and Luka, **M-rated Writer**'s Oc Low, **Ein Storm**'s Oc Amber, and finally, **Cynthia Zarya**'s Oc Genevieve. Hope I didn't forget any! Anyways, I'll respond to the reviews now:

**Zeta Rubii Naruto:**

I hope you're satisfied with the results of the first round? They were all picked randomly, so all these battles were not chosen by me.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Ah, I'm irresponsible with money as well. The funny thing is, I feel a little of myself die inside when I have to break a 20 dollar bill, lol. Squee? Lol, I've never heard that before.

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Well, that's the games, this is my story. :P And, don't complain, I could have not used your Oc's at all :)

**LuckyAqua **(you didn't sign your review, but I know who it was):

I just hope he has Electivire, because if he doesn't, I'll kill the Pokémon Company. I mean, seriously, why Raichu? Have you seen the Shaymin episode that just came out. It is exactly like Giratina and the Sky Warrior, but with Team Rocket and Marley. They just killed another one of my favorite characters. T-T

Okay, that's it. Next chapter, round 5 begins, and now, challengers will be using all six of their Pokémon! Pretty exciting crap! Don't forget to vote on the poll, and see you next chapter. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	62. Down to the Final Two

_I'm planning on only having 3-5 chapters left of this story, including this one. This chapter will be rounds 5 &__ 6, then next chapter will be the final rounds with the finalists. The next chapter will feature Volkner going back to Sunyshore City, and a surprise waiting for him to bring the story out with a bang! Look forward to that! Also, be sure to have some fr__ee time on your hands before you read this chapter, it's about 38 pages long. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I'm writing fanfiction, so I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. They are owned by... whoever owns them.

* * *

**Chapter 59**

"Volkner!" Alicia called as Volkner walked out of the stadium. "Good job on the last battle." Leaf chuckled.

"Yeah, it didn't even look like you were paying attention!" she said.

"That's because I wasn't." he said. "That battle was so boring a Blissy would fall asleep from the boredom." Christopher's eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

"You weren't paying attention? I thought it was just an act!" he said. Volkner shrugged. "We have an hour before the next round of matches, why don't we get something to eat."

"Yeah, you're going to be fighting your brother!" Luka said cheerily. "I'm so excited, aren't you, Broly?"

"Sure, whatever." he said, patting his stomach. "I'm starving, though." Luka responded by punching him on the arm. "OW! What was _that_ for?"

"Don't slouch. Hand off your stomach, have some manners, will you?" she shouted. "And tighten up your tie, or I'll strangle you with it." He sighed and tightened it up slowly. "Okay, let's go!" When Luka, Christopher, Leaf, and Alicia walked away, Broly loosened his tie again.

"Women are evil." Broly said, sighing, then jogging to keep up with them. Volkner followed. As the group headed towards the large restaurant, they heard a flute being played in the woods.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Leaf asked, facing her head towards the woods.

"It's wicked pretty! I'm going to go check it out." Alicia said, heading into the thick trees.

"We're going to go on ahead, then." Luka said. "We'll save a table for you!" Volkner nodded, and followed the three trainers into the woods. In the woods, the trainer who lost to Luka, Genevieve, was sitting on a large rock, playing a round purple flute that looked like it was made of stone. With her intense hearing, she heard twigs cracking and branches being moved out of the way. Her head pointed up and stared at the direction the noise was coming from. Her Lucario that was sitting against a tree next to her stood up and got into a battle position, its aura flaming from its hands.

"It's okay, Lucario." she said, as she stopped playing her flute made from a Dusk Stone. The trees cleared and Alicia, Leaf, Christopher, and Volkner walked through, looking at her, each one remembering who she was. "Hello, pleasant day, isn't it?" Lucario looked at her. "Lu!" it said. "Do not be on edge, these are friends, right? You're not planning on attacking me or anything." The three kids started to shake their head, but stopped, remembering that she was blind.

"No, we were just checking out where that music was coming from." Alicia said. "It's really pretty." Genevieve smiled.

"Thank you." she replied. "You can shake your heads, you know. I can see." Everyone scrunched their eyebrows together.

"So, you're not blind?" Leaf asked, and Christopher put his hand over her mouth.

"That's rude!" he whispered.

"It's fine, really." she said, giggling. "Yes, I am blind, but I can see. Not in the same way that you or your friends see, it's hard to explain."

"I'm sorry that you lost." Volkner said. She turned her head towards him.

"It's okay. I didn't think I'd get very far. This was my first Pokémon League, so I didn't expect to win. The experience is what matters." she replied. "I'm glad that you all won your matches."

"Are you going to participate in another Pokémon League?" Alicia asked.

"I was planning on challenging the Sinnoh League because I'd be closer to my hometown, but now that I saw Volkner take down that girl who was champion, I'm not so sure." Genevieve replied, giggling. "I'll be heading somewhere, though."

"Well, I hope that whatever you decide, you'll be happy doing it." Volkner said. "Let's go get something to eat now."

"Okay. Bye, Ms. Genevieve." Alicia called. The group waved, and headed towards the restaurant.

o 0 o

"-and then as I'm leaving, the kid goes 'Oh Luka, your loveliness fills my soul, and I wish to not only give you this Gym Badge, but my heart as well.'" Luka said, and everyone started laughing, except for Volkner, who couldn't stand the Pewter Gym and everyone in it, and Broly, whose face was deep red with anger.

"Yeah, Forrest did the same thing to me when Volkner won his Gym Badge." Alicia said. "I was ready to kill him. I probably would have if Volkner hadn't picked me up and dragged me kicking and screaming."

"He did the same to me, but he had to settle with a knuckle sandwich." Leaf said, crossing her arms and nodding. They had all finished their meals, and were now talking about the various Gym Leaders around the Kanto region. Volkner noticed how none of them had yet to mention Sabrina. Volkner looked at his Pokétch. He had set an alarm to go off in an hour, and the Loudred with its mouth open had the time '14:53' in it. The Loudred had one eye open, meaning the alarm would go off soon.

"We should probably get going." Volkner said, standing up. The others nodded and walked outside.

o 0 o

"Sorry to keep you folks waiting, but now it's time for a very exciting battle. These two competitors are brothers, and now, we have an amazing battle ahead of us! As you all know, the proceeding battles, and all the battles after this are now full, six-on-six, battles. Now, let's welcome out Christopher and David Evans from Pallet Town!" Both Trainers ran out of both sides of the stadium, waving to the audience. They walked forward onto the stage and shook each other's hand.

"Don't hold back on me, Christopher. I'm looking forward to our match." David said. Christopher nodded.

"You either, I know your battling style." he said, smiling. Both Trainers walked back to their respected positions and the roulette started to spin, until finally stopping on a red section.

"Christopher will be choosing his Pokémon first, giving David the advantage!" the announcer called. _Okay, I haven't seen any of David's current matches, and all I remember him having is Aggron from Leaf's battle. I have no idea what Pokémon he has __on his team now. Better get a Pokémon with a high defense._

"Machamp, you're up first!" he called, releasing the Superpower Pokémon in front of him. Machamp came out and flexed its muscles, looking forward to see who its opponent would be. David took out a Poké Ball, staring at the field.

"Crobat, go!" he shouted, releasing a purple bat-like Pokémon with four wings. The referee raised both of his flags.

"Machamp vs. Crobat, begin!" he called.

"Crobat, make the first move Wing Attack!" David called. Crobat's wings started to glow white and it dived down at Machamp.

"Use Submission to dodge!" Christopher called. Machamp ran forward and rolled into a ball onto the ground, rolling under Crobat, and the Wing Attack barely missing it. "Let's use Rock Slide!" Machamp slammed its foot into the ground, a chunk of battlefield coming out and floating in front of it. Machamp then brought its fists forward, the rock breaking into pieces and flying up, hitting Crobat hard. Crobat was brought to the ground by the huge rocks, one of its wings stuck under a large chunk. "Ice Punch now!" Machamp's fists became surrounded by an icy blue glow and it ran at Crobat quickly.

"Screech, Crobat!" David called. Crobat opened its mouth and started calling out loudly, yellow circles protruding from it out. The rings caused the shrieks to be even louder, and had the whole stadium holding their ears in pain, except for David, and a few others who were used to it since they had their own Pokémon with Screech. Machamp stopped the Ice Punch and got on its hands and knees, holding its head. Crobat broke out of the rock's grasp and stopped screeching, heading into the air.

"Crap. Machamp, use Rock Slide again!" Christopher called.

"We're not falling for that again, Christopher. Crobat, use Supersonic!" David commanded. Crobat opened its mouth and fired yellow circles from it at Machamp, confusing it. Machamp started to teeter around, but it slammed its foot into the ground and punched the rock, pieces of them flying and hitting Crobat. Crobat fell to the ground, but recovered. "Crobat, use Wing Attack!" Crobat flew at Machamp, its wings starting to glow white.

"Machamp, you have to snap out of it, catch them now!" Christopher yelled. Suddenly, Machamp shook its head and as Crobat neared it, grabbed its four wings with its four hands. Both David and Crobat gasped in surprise. "Now, use Seismic Toss!" Machamp jumped into the air and started to somersault, finally throwing Crobat to the ground as it landed. Crobat lay on the ground, but its eyes suddenly shot open.

"Attack with Air Cutter!" David called.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Christopher commanded. Crobat flew into the air and opened its mouth, firing light blue 'S' shaped energy disks at Machamp. Machamp's fists became surrounded by a icy glow and it started punching the disks as it ran at Crobat, striking it down. Crobat fell to the ground, knocked out, half of its body frozen. Machamp's focus started to fade and it also fell to the ground. Although the Air Cutter attack had been punched away, they still caused damaged to it since it was a Super-Effective attack. The referee stepped forward.

"Both Crobat and-" he started to say, when Machamp started to get up, slowly.

"Machamp!" Christopher called. "You don't have to fight, you can rest if you want!" Machamp looked at its trainer and shook its head slowly, giving him a thumbs up. The referee cleared his throat.

"_Crobat_ is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp!" the ref called. David smiled and recalled his Pokémon. _He might be a good Pokémon Trainer _after all. David thought, taking out another Poké Ball.

"Arcanine, you're next!" David called, releasing the tiger-like Pokémon. It howled out as it was released from the Poké Ball.

"Okay Machamp, Arcanines are quick, so we have to be careful, especially since you lost a lot of health last round, so just use Rock Slide!" Christopher said. Machamp stomped its foot on the ground, causing a rock chunk to jump into the air and Machamp punched it, chucking pieces of stadium at Arcanine.

"ExtremeSpeed to dodge them, then use Fire Fang!" Arcanine's body became surrounded by a white aura, and it suddenly turned into a orange and white blur as it dodged the falling rocks with ease, then suddenly appeared in front of Machamp, its mouth blazing with flames. It bit down on one of Machamp's hands, and Machamp called out in pain. "Take Down!" Arcanine nodded and it slammed into Machamp's stomach hard, knocking it out and to the ground.

"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Arcanine!" The crowd cheered quietly, all eyes turning towards Christopher to see what Pokémon he'd bring out next.

"Lapras, let's go!" Christopher called, releasing the large blue Pokémon. David smirked.

"That Pokémon can't move around on land very well, Christopher. There's no way it'll counter the speed of my Arcanine!" David called. "Show 'em what I mean, ExtremeSpeed Arcanine!" Arcanine's body became surrounded by a white aura and it turned into a blur, running back and forth in a unpredictable pattern that started to confuse Lapras.

"Don't try and follow it, Lapras." Christopher called. "Use Ice Beam on the ground! Make it slip and fall, then we'll hit it when it's vulnerable!" Lapras opened its mouth and released a spray of water, the water automatically freezing when it hit the ground.

"Simple tricks will get you nowhere." David said. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower and turn it into a puddle!" Arcanine stopped in its tracks and opened its mouth, releasing a red-orange stream of fire from it at the ground, turning the ice to water, then steam. "Now, attack with Take Down!" Arcanine nodded its head and started rushing towards Lapras quickly. Christopher waited until he saw David slouch, meaning he had gone from on edge to confident, a flaw in his battling style that no one figured out but him.

"Lapras, use Hydro Pump!" Christopher called, and Lapras shot a blast of water from its mouth at Arcanine, who had just jumped to slam into Lapras. The water blasted it down and slammed it against the ground, soaking its fur. Arcanine got up and shook water off its fur, then growled at Lapras.

"They blocked it at the last second..." David mumbled.

"Lapras, use Water Pulse now!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and a blue ball formed in front of it. It then fired the ball in front of Arcanine. The Legendary Pokémon, surprised at the attack missing, was even more surprised when a wave of water came out of the ball and splashed over it, knocking it out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras!" the referee called. David recalled his Pokémon back into its Poké Ball and squinted his eyes. _Christopher knew the exact moment when to strike. Very odd._ He thought, taking out a Poké Ball.

"You can take this thing out easily. Go Vileplume!" David called, releasing the Flower Pokémon from the ball. The Pokémon appeared on his side of the stadium in a burst of light. "Vile, plume!" it said, waving its large flower petals. Christopher grimaced. _One of David's best Pokémon. He's had Vileplume since he first started his journey. He got it from an egg from a Day-Care man back in Hoenn. He was so excited when it hatched into an Oddish, then evolved into Gloom. I didn't know he evolv__ed it into a Vileplume. Unless this is a different Pokémon than what I'm thinking about, I'm screwed._ "Vileplume, Razor Leaf, now!" _Yup, I'm screwed. _Vileplume jumped into the air and started to pirouette, releasing multiple razor-sharp leaves from its flower petals.

"Lapras, defend with Ice Beam!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and a white ball formed in front of its mouth. It then fired white beams from the ball at the leaves, freezing them. The beams also shot towards Vileplume.

"Petal Dance." David said. Vileplume lowered its head and fired multiple pink petals from the middle of its head at the beams. The petals shredded up the Ice Beam, turning it into falling sparkles and giving the petals a glittery look. They also shot at Lapras and started to hit it. Once the petals hit, Lapras started to sway around. "Looks like Lapras is confused. Time to wrap this up, Vileplume, use Mega Drain." Vileplume landed on the ground and the large flower on its head started to glow white. It then shot a dark green beam from the hole in the flower into the air, which curved around and headed towards Lapras.

"Lapras, use Safeguard!" Christopher called, getting nervous. Lapras continued to sway, but its body became outlined in a green barrier, which stopped the attack. Christopher realized he had held his breath, and let it out slowly. However, David was not finished.

"SolarBeam." he stated calmly. Vileplume gathered energy in the center of its flower and fired a white beam from it at Lapras, who immediately got slammed by the attack and fainted.

"Lapras is unable to battle, the winner is Vileplume!" the referee called, and Christopher recalled his Pokémon into its Poké Ball.

"Sorry, Lapras. You can have a good rest though." Christopher said, taking out another Poké Ball. "It's your turn. Flareon, go!" Christopher tossed the Poké Ball and released a red cat-like Pokémon with cream colored fluffy fur on its head, around its neck, and on its tail. "Flare!" it shouted, immediately getting into a battle position and baring its teeth.

"Flareon vs. Vileplume, begin!" the ref called, stepping back onto his podium.

"Flareon, Fire Spin now!" Christopher called. Flareon opened its mouth and released a spiraling stream of red-orange fire at Vileplume.

"Petal Dance now!" David called. Vileplume lowered its head and released a blast of spiraling pink petals from the hole on its head at the Fire Spin. Both attacks collided and caused a large explosion. Petals flew into the sky, then combusted as sparks hit them. Soon enough, it was raining fireballs from the sky. Vileplume was flailing around the field, trying to avoid the fiery petals while Flareon jumped around happily, catching them in its mouth like a child would for snowflakes.

"Flareon, while it's distracted, use Fire Fang!" Christopher called. With lightning fast reflexes, Flareon's personality changed from a happy child's to a fierce assassin's as it bared its teeth and charged swiftly at Vileplume, its mouth bursting into flames. It jumped into the air and bit down on one of Vileplume's petals, the fire spreading throughout the Flower Pokémon's body. Vileplume called out and tried shaking Flareon off of its head while at the same time, it tried to stop the fire from spreading to any more of its body. "Now use Quick Attack!" Flareon back flipped off of Vileplume's body, pushing its back legs off of Vileplume's head to push it down, and shot at Vileplume, a white trail coming off its body. The push from Flareon knocked Vileplume off balance and it started to fall back, but then Flareon slammed into it, making it bounce off the floor and land on the ground. "Great job Flareon!"

"Vileplume, Synthesis!" David called. Vileplume's body started to glow gold and its body began to sparkle as it started to heal itself. Christopher gasped. _Synthesis is going to heal back half the damage that we gave to it!_ Finally, Vileplume stopped glowing, all the injuries on its body disappeared. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" Vileplume nodded and jumped into the air. However, its body became surrounded by fire and it fell to the ground in pain.

"Ha! Looks like Vileplume is Burned! That'll eat away at its energy throughout the match!" Christopher called.

"Not exactly." David called. "Vileplume, Aromatherapy!" Vileplume nodded and released a thick green powder from the hole on its head into the air, the mist covering it. Finally, when it faded, Vileplume was looking good as new.

"Great..." Christopher mumbled.

"Now, let's try this again. Razor Leaf!" he called. Vileplume jumped into the air and started to spin around, razor-sharp leaves firing at Flareon.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Christopher called. Flareon nodded and started to jumped quickly back and forth and side to side to dodge all of the leaves that were being shot at it. "We have to defeat this thing now! Flareon, use Lava Plume!" Flareon nodded and raised its head calling out. Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted around it, and a large smoke with sparks of fire shot out and expanded throughout the whole stage. Vileplume started flapping its arms trying to stay airborne as it started to fall into the smoke, but since it wasn't a Flying-type, fell into the volcanic ash. Finally, the smoke faded and Vileplume was knocked out, covered in dust.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Flareon!" the referee called. David opened his mouth in surprise, then recalled his Pokémon after closing it.

"Excellent work, Vileplume." he said. "Now, it's your turn Swampert!" He released his Pokémon, which called out and looked out at the crowd, flexing like a Machoke. "Swaaamp!" it called out. Many people laughed, and suddenly, everyone started chanting, 'Swampert! Swampert!' Christopher looked on in confusion as David sighed and face palmed himself. "Swampert, you're such an attention hog." Swampert stopped showing off to the crowd and looked at his trainer, smiling apologetically at him.

"Flareon vs. Swampert, begin!" the referee called.

"Flareon, use Quick Attack, then use Bite!" Christopher called. Flareon lowered its head and suddenly disappeared. Then, it reappeared in front of Swampert, baring its teeth.

"Swampert, Take Down!" David called. Swampert nodded and slammed into Flareon hard, sending it flying into the air. "Mud Shot now!"

"No you don't, Flareon, use Smog!" Christopher commanded. Flareon opened its mouth while it flew through the air and released a thick dark green smoke from its mouth. The smoke covered Swampert, leaving it inside the cloud coughing. "Awesome, now use Overheat!" Flareon's body started to turn a faint red, and it fired a huge white fire with a red-orange fire spiraling around it at the Smog attack. The Fire-type attack and the Poison-type attack collided, and it exploded the toxic gas. David gasped in surprise.

"No way! He used Smog to blind my Swampert, then used the toxic gas to his advantage! It's like dousing my Swampert in gasoline!" he said to himself. The smoke cleared, and Swampert was standing still, its armed crossed, but looked hurt. Every once in a while, purple static would surround it. "Great, and it's Poisoned as well."

"Flareon, it's time to Bite Swampert!" Christopher called.

"Swampert, fire Bide now!" David called, Christopher gasping in surprise. Swampert's body started to glow white, and it opened its arms, releasing a huge white energy beam from its body at Flareon, blasting it hard. Flareon flew through the air and landed on the ground next to Christopher, knocked out.

"Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Swampert!" the referee called. Swampert turned towards the crowd and slowly flexed one of its arms before succumbing to the Poisoning and fainted as well. "Swampert is unable to battle as well!" Both Evans recalled their Pokémon. _Great, this is the 3__rd__ standstill we've come to._ Christopher said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He looked up at the scoreboard. _I have three Pokémon left, and he has two. So far I'm in the lead, but this is no time to get confident. He st__ill has his ace up his sleeve. _"Christopher will be choosing his Pokémon first since he lost his Pokémon first." _Now, I have Venusaur, Pidgeot, and Raichu. I want to save Pidgeot for David's ace, and Venusaur is kinda slow, and I don't know what kind of__ Pokémon David has for the match. I'll go with my speedy Raichu._

"It's up to your speed, Raichu. Go!" Christopher called, releasing his orange mouse-like Pokémon from its Heal Ball. "Rai, Rai!" it said, getting on its four legs and sticking the end of its tail in the ground.

"Well then, I choose Aggron!" David called, tossing his Poké Ball. When the massive Pokémon came out, it shook the stadium by stamping one foot and roared loudly.

"Raichu vs. Aggron, begin!"

"Aggron, Water Pulse now!" David shouted, making Christopher raise his eyebrows. _David hardly ever tells his Pokémon to attack first..._ A blue ball of energy appeared in between the three horns on Aggron's head and it shot the ball at the ground, a huge wave of water coming out of the ball when it hit the ground and heading towards Raichu.

"Break through it with Thunderbolt!" Christopher called. Raichu jumped into the air and fired many bolts of yellow electricity at the wave, destroying it and sending water everywhere.

"Good, Aggron. Now let's use Iron Head!" David called. Aggron lowered its head and the plate that looked like a helmet on its head started to glow white as it charged at Raichu.

"Raichu, use Agility!" Christopher called. Raichu nodded and jumped into the air, becoming a blur of orange until it landed on the ground behind Aggron. "Now use Charge Beam!" Raichu's body sparkled with electricity and it fired an electric blast from its body, hitting Aggron. However, both Pokémon called out with pain, even Raichu, as if it was being shocked as well. Christopher gasped when he realized that David had used Water Pulse to spread water all over the battlefield, and now every time that Christopher would use an Electric attack, it would hurt Raichu since water conducts electricity. Raichu shook its head, looking around nervously since he had no idea who shocked him. Aggron, however, seemed to take some damage, but got up quickly.

"Iron Tail now!" David called. Aggron's tail started to glow white and it whipped around, slamming its tail into Raichu's body hard. Raichu literally lifted off the ground and flew across the stage.

"Raichu, use Dig now!" Christopher called. Raichu recovered, bounced off the wall and shot into the ground, digging into the stadium ground quickly.

"Aggron, Earthquake!" David commanded. Aggron nodded and stomped its foot into the ground, causing the whole stadium to shake. Suddenly, the hole and the path that Raichu dug started to collapse on top of it, and soon there was a large path leading towards Aggron with pieces of the stadium in it. Raichu was also nowhere to be found. "Go get it." Aggron nodded and walked up to the hole, picking out the fainted Raichu and placing it on the ground in front of Christopher. It then walked back to its spot in front of David.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Aggron!" the referee called. Christopher sighed and walked up to his Raichu.

"Sorry Raichu, that was _my_ fault. I knew that Aggron knew Earthquake, I just forgot." he said to it. Raichu smiled slightly. "Rai..." it said, patting his arm lightly, then going to sleep. Christopher recalled it back into its pink and yellow Poké Ball, and took out a regular one. "Now we're tied, but not for long. Venusaur, I choose you, buddy!" Christopher tossed the Poké Ball and released the huge Seed Pokémon. "Venasaaaar!" it called out, looking intently at Aggron. Many people in the audience cheered and held up Venusaur posters or signs.

"Venusaur vs. Aggron, begin!" Both trainers stared at the battlefield, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Christopher had enough.

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip to tie it up!" Christopher shouted. Venusaur wasted no time in reacting, and shot 20 dark green vines from under the flower on his back at Aggron. Aggron opened its eyes wide in surprise at the great number of vines coming towards it, and before David could call out an attack, Venusaur wrapped all of the vines around Aggron's body and lifted the 793 pound Pokémon into the air before slamming it into the ground. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" Venusaur retracted the vines on its back, then waved its body and several razor sharp leaves shot at Aggron and struck it before it could get up. Aggron fell and landed on its back, knocked out.

"Aggron is unable to battle, the winner is Venusaur!" David recalled his Aggron, after looking at Venusaur for a moment. He seemed to smile slightly, not a smirk, but a smile, like he was proud.

"I'm impressed Christopher. I didn't think you would make it this far at all. But I still have my best Pokémon up my sleeve." David said to his brother from across the stage. _And I know exactly who that is... it's-_ "Gallade, go!" David tossed a Poké Ball into the air and released a human sized white and green Pokémon. The Pokémon had green arms, and a sword-like growth coming out of both of the elbows. It also had white legs, and a green head with a blue spike coming out of the top, resembling a gladiator's helmet. It put its arms in front of it and got in a fighting stance. "Gallade!" it said quickly.

"Venusaur vs. Gallade, begin!"

"Alright, Venusaur, attack with Razor Leaf!" Christopher called. Venusaur shook its back and launched two razor sharp leaves from its back at Gallade.

"Cut attack." David said calmly. Gallade nodded and with precise aim, Gallade ran forward and sliced the two leaves in half with its arm blades, making them fall to the ground harmlessly.

"Venusaur, use Take Down now!" Christopher called. Venusaur started to slowly run towards Gallade, and a golden aura surrounded its body.

"That Slowpoke isn't going to get near my Gallade! Show 'em!" David said. Gallade nodded and began to run towards Venusaur, but then jumped up and front flipped over it. "Night Slash now!" Gallade's arm blades started to glow purple and it jumped at Venusaur's back, slashing at it. Venusaur called out in pain.

"Knock it off with Vine Whip!" Christopher shouted. Two vines came out from under Venusaur's leaves and started to whip around behind it, making Gallade jump back. Christopher took out a Poké Ball and pointed it at the battlefield. "Venusaur, return!" The laser shot out and sucked Venusaur into the Poké Ball. The picture of Venusaur went black under Christopher's picture, and the ref pointed a flag at David, saying that Venusaur was knocked out and the winner was his Gallade.

"Did you Torchic out?" David said, smiling and putting his hands on his hips.

"You wish. I didn't want my Venusaur to get hurt." Christopher said. "Now, I choose my Pidgeot!" Christopher tossed his Poké Ball and released his large Flying-type Pokémon. The Pokémon flew in circles in the air around Gallade.

"Pidgeot vs. Gallade. This battle decides the match. Begin!"

"Okay Gallade, bring it down to Earth with a Confusion attack, then hammer it with a Slash attack!" David called. Gallade's eyes started to glow light blue and Pidgeot's body became outlined in the same color as well. Suddenly, Pidgeot stopped flying in mid air and fell to the ground, looking like it was being sucked towards it like a Steel-type to a Magnemite. Then, the glow faded and Gallade rushed towards Pidgeot, its arm blades ready to strike.

"Not so fast, David! Pidgeot, Mirror Move! Confusion!" Christopher called. Pidgeot lifted its head and its eyes started to glow light blue just like Gallade's were. Then, Gallade stopped running and was pushed to the ground in the same manner as Pidgeot. Pidgeot stood up and took to the skies once again. When it was safely in the air, the glow faded from Gallade's body. "Now, use Gust!" Pidgeot faced towards Gallade as it was getting up and flapped its wings, white energy blades coming out of them and hitting Gallade hard. "Just so you know David. This Pidgeot was the first Pokémon I caught. When I caught it as a Pidgey, I raised it to counter your all of your Gallade's techniques, just in case we _did_ battle one day.

"Very clever, Christopher." David replied. "However, I knew you would do something like that, and I devised a new strategy to _counter _your counter-strategy. Gallade, use Stone Edge!" Three light blue rings appeared and spun around Gallade's body. Then, the rings started to glow white, and they morphed into stones. Gallade's eyes then started to glow light blue and the rock chunks were shot at Pidgeot.

"Uh oh! Use Whirlwind to send those rocks away!" Christopher called. Pidgeot started flapping its wings at a high speed, and the rocks that were flying towards it got caught up in the strong wind, pushing them back.

"You're just delaying the attack, that's all. Gallade, use Confusion to give them a push!"

"I knew you would do that. Pidgeot, Agility!" Christopher called. Gallade's eyes started to glow light blue and the Stone Edge fired at Pidgeot. However, Pidgeot disappeared. Two Pokémon League officials each sent out a Blastoise to Hydro Pump the rocks away from the audience. "If you check your Pokédex, it says that Pidgeot flies at twice the speed of sound. That means Pidgeot can appear right behind you right now!" On cue, Pidgeot suddenly appeared behind Gallade, who jumped and turned around in surprise. "Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot's body became surrounded by white streaks and it slammed into Gallade, sending the Blade Pokémon flying across the stadium and hitting the wall. Gallade was knocked out.

"Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot and Christopher Evans from Pallet Town!" the referee called, and the crowd started to cheer wildly. Both Christopher and David stood in shock, but Christopher looked up and Pidgeot and started to jump up and down with joy.

"Yeah, good job Pidgeot! That was an awesome battle, I'm so proud of you!" he shouted as the Bird Pokémon landed next to its Trainer. David smiled widely and recalled his Gallade.

"You did well, my friend." he said to the Poké Ball, then walked up to Christopher. "You did excellent as well. I'd never dream in a million years that my _little brother_ would beat me in a full battle! I'm very proud of you." Christopher smiled from ear to ear after his brother said that. "But, the next time we battle, the outcome will be different. I know your strategy now, and I am going to plan my battle strategy with that in mind. I want you to do the same." Christopher nodded, recalled his Pidgeot, and both Evans brothers walked off the stage on the same side of the stadium. Outside, Broly was waiting. He looked at them briefly as they walked by.

"Yo, short stuff." Broly said, and Christopher stopped in his tracks, feeling the worst was to come. David saw his brother tense up and looked at Broly intently. However, Broly smirked. "Good battle, both of you." And with that he walked into the stadium. Christopher and David looked at each other and shrugged, then started laughing to themselves. As David and Christopher walked away from the stadium, Volkner and Alicia caught up to them.

"Hey guys, great battle! I thought I was going to pee myself I was so excited!" Alicia said, giving Christopher a high five. "You beat your brother, that's so awesome!"

"It's too bad I won't be able to battle you in the tournament." Volkner said to David. David shrugged.

"Well, we'll battle sometime. Especially since you're a Gym Leader and all." he replied. Volkner smiled.

"Yes, I guess that's an advantage to the job." he said. "Broly's match is coming up, are you going to watch?" Christopher shook his head.

"Nah, my Pokémon need a good, long rest at the Pokémon Center. I'll definetly be there for Leaf's match, though." Christopher said. "Also, I want to talk to David about some stuff." Volkner and Alicia nodded.

"Cool. See you at then." Volkner said, and they walked off into the stadium where the crowd was already beginning to cheer as the first Pokémon was knocked out. Christopher and David turned around and started walking towards the Pokémon Center.

"So what did you want to talk about?" David asked, looking at Christopher with interest.

"Just the future." he said. "You went to Hoenn first, right?" David nodded.

"That's where I got Aggron, Swampert, and Vileplume from. More Pokémon as well, but they're with Prof. Oak." he replied. "The others I got here. Like Crobat? I caught him in Mt. Moon as a Zubat. Arcanine I captured on Route 7, just outside of Celadon City."

"Cool. I almost actually caught a Growlithe there." Christopher said, chuckling. David chuckled as well. "Then we would have had a Arcanine versus Arcanine match."

"That wouldn't be fun. If both Arcanine's had Flash Fire, then it'd be a very long battle." David said.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you why you didn't tell anyone you were here. Why didn't you see Mom and Dad back in Pallet Town?" Christopher asked.

"Because I knew you had gone out on your Pokémon Journey." David said, chuckling. "Actually, I was just going home, and I was heading down Route 2 when I heard a commotion going on. I looked by the trees and you were battling that girl back there, Alicia. It was your Bulbasaur versus her Charmander, and I decided that I would enter the Pokémon League here in this region so I could test you. From there, I headed to Viridian City and earned myself the Earth Badge. I was a step behind you from the beginning.

"You almost caught me one time in Pewter City. You had just won your badge, and I thought you had gone through Diglett's Cave, so I wasn't expecting you to be there. As I was walking up to the Gym, you had walked out, Boulder Badge in hand. Luckily, there was a giant boulder there, and I hid behind it. I managed to get ahead of you when you met up with Volkner's group to go see Bill." Christopher seemed to be traveling through his memories and remembering all the parts that David was talking about.

"But that still doesn't answer why you didn't tell Mom and Dad you were here." Christopher said. David chuckled.

"You're pretty dense, you know that?" he said. "If I called Mom and Dad and told them that I was competing in the Indigo League, how long do you think it would take Mom to get a hold of you and tell you that you have a rival?" Christopher laughed.

"About 3 seconds after you hung up." he replied. "Even if you begged her, you couldn't get Mom to save a secret even if a Scyther was at her neck." David nodded. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm probably going to head home and see the fam. It's been a while, and Mom's probably mad that I didn't tell her where I was." David said. "I'm going to be watching your battles on the tube at home, so don't you lose, okay?" Christopher nodded, and the two walked into the Pokémon Center. After passing in each of their Pokémon to the Nurse Joys behind the counter, Christopher and David sat down in the sitting area while they waited. Christopher briefly looked up at the television and saw that Broly's Gengar was going against a Trainer's Arbok, and beating it down with a Shadow Punch. "What about you? What will you be doing after the Pokémon League?" Christopher shrugged.

"I think I'll follow in your footsteps and take a trip to Hoenn. They have a lot of Pokémon there that you can't really find here, and I want to complete the Pokédex for Prof. Oak." Christopher said. "Do you know if there's an upgrade to the Pokédex available?" David shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked, taking out his Pokédex. It was rectangular, and one end was curved. The front of it was covered by a flap that opened sideways. "I barely use mine." Christopher stared at it with wide eyes.

"That model is really old. I mean _really_ old." Christopher said. "They made that model when new Pokémon from the Hoenn region made their way over here and were being discovered. Look at mine." Christopher took out his Pokédex and opened it up. David stared at it for a few seconds.

"Looks too technical for me." David said.

"What do you do when you see a Pokémon you've never seen before?" Christopher asked.

"I battle it, and if it has interesting attacks, I capture it, then check it out on the internet at the nearest Pokémon Center." David said. Christopher looked at David blankly.

"Technology's a waste with you." he said. David rolled his eyes. The conversation continued from there, going from David's encounters with the Pokémon in the Hoenn Region, to Christopher's encounter with a mysterious Pokémon. "So I was at Cinnabar Island, looking for the Gym Leader there, when all of a sudden, out of the volcano, a Moltres shot out and started flying south! I couldn't believe it, and when I took out my Pokédex, it scanned it and confirmed it."

"That's very impressive, not everyone gets to see a Legendary Bird." David said. Then, Nurse Joy walked up to them, holding two trays of Poké Balls.

"Here you go, boys. Your Pokémon are in tip-top shape." she said, smiling and looking up at the TV. "And just in time for the next match, too!" Christopher looked up at the television while David turned up the volume with the remote on the coffee table in front of him.

"Wow, what an amazing battle! It looks like Broly from Vermillion City is the winner, let's give these two a round of applause!" David and Christopher stood up, sticking their Poké Balls on their belt.

"I'll see you later, David. I want to go watch my friend's match." Christopher said. David nodded.

"I'll be cheering for you at home. Don't lose, okay?" he responded. Christopher nodded and ran out of the Pokémon Center.

o 0 o

"Okay Pokémon League fans, here we are at the third match of the 2nd round. You all know our next competitors. First, on the green side, we have daughter of the Champion, Lance, Amber from Cherrygrove City!" Amber walked out and smiled at the crowd, waving at them as well before making her way over to her side of the stadium. "And on the red side, it's Leaf from Pallet Town!" Leaf walked out as well, waving her hands in the air. She reached her side and stopped, awaiting the announcer's call. "Now, let the roulette spin to see who will be choosing their Pokémon first!" The Christmas colored circle stated to flash as the light spun around the wheel quickly, then started to slow down, stopping on a red section. "Leaf shall choose her Pokémon first!"

"That's just great." Leaf said to herself sarcastically. "Hm, what would be a good choice to start off the battle. I know, how about... Wigglytuff!" Leaf threw the Poké Ball and released the large Balloon Pokémon from its Poké Ball. Amber seemed to open her eyes wide at Leaf's choice as if the Pokémon caught her off guard.

"Using a cutesy Pokémon in a huge competition like this will get you nowhere." Amber said, taking out a Pokémon. "Although this Pokémon is cute, it packs quite a punch. Altaria, go!" Amber tossed the Poké Ball and out of it a medium sized blue bird-like Pokémon with cloud-like wings flew out of the Poké Ball and landed gracefully out onto the stadium.

"Altaria vs. Wigglytuff, begin!" the referee called.

"I'll teach you to lecture me! Wigglytuff, Rollout!" Leaf called. Wigglytuff curled itself into a ball and started rolling quickly towards Altaria.

"Altaria, DragonBreath, now!" Amber commanded. Altaria opened its wings and flew into the air, then opened its beak and released a beam of dark green air from its mouth at Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, 90 degrees to the right, then back straight and jump!" Leaf shouted. Wigglytuff stopped while still rolling and turned a sharp right corner before shooting off again. The DragonBreath hit the stadium floor and Wigglytuff turned back around, rolling at Altaria and jumping, hitting it down to the ground. Amber gasped as Wigglytuff ran over Altaria's body once more before bouncing off and going back to its side of the battlefield, standing up and looking at Altaria with a smirk on its face.

"Altaria, sweetie, are you okay?" Amber called. Altaria lifted its head up and nodded, getting up. "Good, now use Mist attack!" Altaria flew above the stage and opened its mouth, releasing a thick white cloud out onto the battlefield below it, completely covering it and rendering Wigglytuff blind.

"_Please_, if you're trying to take my Wigglytuff by surprise, it isn't going to happen." Leaf said. "Wigglytuff, to the skies!" Everyone in the audience gasped, as well as Amber as Wigglytuff started floating into the sky, as big as a hot air balloon.

"Your Wigglytuff knows Fly?" Amber asked.

"No, but I know how to take advantage of my Pokémon's characteristics." Leaf responded with a smirk. "Wigglytuff, Thunderbolt!" Wigglytuff's body became surrounded by electricity and it fired a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Altaria, shocking it and frying it. Altaria stopped flapping and started to fall to the ground. "Now, finish with Rollout!" Wigglytuff curled its body into a ball and started to fall and spin, heading towards Altaria. As soon as Altaria hit the ground, it was greeted by another Rollout attack by Wigglytuff, finishing it off for sure.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Wigglytuff!" the referee called. Amber gasped and jogged over towards Altaria, bending down to it.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked it. She then took out its Poké Ball and recalled it. "You can have a good sleep now, okay?" Amber got up and walked back over to her side of the stadium, taking out another Poké Ball. "Okay, now it's your turn. Espeon!" Amber tossed a Poké Ball and released her Espeon that Volkner and Alicia remembered from the battle against Agena that seemed like ages ago. It was very powerful, being able to knock out Agena's Arbok with one Psychic attack. _I wonder if Leaf's arsenal of attacks is enough to take down Espeon. _Volkner thought. Christopher appeared through the doors and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"Glad to see you made it." Volkner said, and Luka waved to him. "Did your brother go home?" Christopher nodded.

"Yeah, but he says he's rooting for me." Christopher said, then started paying attention to the field.

"Espeon vs. Wigglytuff, begin." the referee called.

"Espeon, Quick Attack now!" Amber called. Espeon wasted no time and shot at Wigglytuff, a white trail of energy being left behind it as it ran.

"Wigglytuff, puff up now!" Leaf called. Wigglytuff nodded and started sucking in air, and its body started to grow bigger and bigger. Espeon reached Wigglytuff and slammed into it, bouncing off Wigglytuff like a stone to a large rubber ball. However, Wigglytuff also bounced back and shot backwards. Leaf yelled loudly as the large pink Pokémon shot towards her and knocked her off of her feet. Leaf and Wigglytuff fell to the floor and Wigglytuff let out all of its air that it sucked in. Everyone in the audience started laughing, Amber laughing harder than them. Wigglytuff growled and jumped up. "Oh boy." Leaf said, sitting up as Wigglytuff puffed up a little. "Time for a diva moment." Wigglytuff ran up to Espeon and stuck its face in Espeon's. "Wiggly, Wigglytuff!" it shouted.

"Esp, Espeon espe!" Espeon replied back. Wigglytuff puffed up more and started using DoubleSlap on Espeon.

"Hey, what's going on?" Amber shouted. "Tell your Wigglytuff to stop hitting my Espeon!" Leaf stood up and wiped dirt off her red skirt.

"Sorry, _Ms. Bossy_, but once Wigglytuff is in her 'diva moment', there's no way to get her out of it for a while." she replied, crossing her arms. "I feel sorry for your Espeon." Wigglytuff moved from DoubleSlap to Pound attack, slapping Espeon even harder across the face. Once Espeon went flying off, Wigglytuff's body started to glow gold and it slammed into Espeon hard with a Double-Edge attack. Espeon flew across the stage even farther than before, and Wigglytuff sucked in air and floated above where Espeon was going to land, then came crashing down like a boulder right on top of Espeon, slamming it down with a Body Slam. When Wigglytuff got up, it crossed its arms and huffed.

"Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Wigglytuff." the referee called. Amber stared at Wigglytuff in awe at how quickly it had knocked out her Pokémon, then realized she had to recall her Pokémon, and she did, putting it back into her purse. She bit her lip and thought for a minute before taking out another Poké Ball.

"Mightyena, go!" she called, throwing the Poké Ball and releasing the black wolf-like Pokémon. Mightyena came out and started growling at Wigglytuff, but Wigglytuff turned its face and huffed. Leaf sighed and turned towards the referee.

"You might as well disqualify Wigglytuff, it isn't going to battle once it gets like this." Leaf said to him. The ref looked at her strangely, then nodded.

"Wigglytuff refuses to battle, the winner is Mightyena." he called. Wigglytuff huffed again, and Leaf recalled it into its Poké Ball.

"Geez, Wigglytuff, why must you get so mad all the time..." Leaf mumbled, taking out another Poké Ball. "Okay Granbull, it's your turn to shine!" Leaf tossed the Poké Ball and released the Fairy Pokémon from its Poké Ball. "Gran!" it shouted, looking at its opponent.

"Mightyena vs. Granbull, begin!" the referee called.

"Mightyena, sic 'em! Take Down now!" Amber shouted. Mightyena started rushing towards Granbull, its body becoming surrounded by a golden aura.

"I see your Take Down and I raise you one Fire Fang!" Leaf called. Granbull's body also became surrounded by a golden aura and both Pokémon slammed into each other, head to head. Then, Granbull's lower jaw blazed with fire and it jumped, biting down on Mightyena's back. Mightyena called out and started struggling around to get the large pink Pokémon off it it.

"Oh no!" Amber exclaimed. "It's bitten down on Mightyena's back; it won't be able to reach Granbull! Mightyena, Bite attack!" Mightyena tried to turn its neck and Bite Granbull with its powerful teeth, but Granbull managed to stay away as the fire spread throughout Mightyena's fur. Finally, Granbull jumped back and waited as Mightyena starting running around, and trying to put the fire out. However, every couple of steps, Mightyena's body would become covered in fire.

"Ha, looks like your little doggy is Burned." Leaf said, smirking. "This just isn't your battle. Okay Granbull, time to put that puppy to sleep! Brick Break now!" Granbull jumped into the air and as it started to fall, it held out its hand and karate chopped Mightyena hard, knocking it out.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull." the referee called. Leaf smirked again as Amber recalled her Pokémon.

"Good girl, Granbull." she said to her Pokémon as it sat down in front of her, looking proud. Amber growled and bit her lip. She looked at the scoreboard, then at the field. She shook her head, as if she was talking to herself in her mind and saying no, then took out a Poké Ball.

"Charizard, come out!" Amber called, releasing her giant Pokémon. The Pokémon roared loudly, shaking the whole stadium. Many Charizard fans help up signs with a hand drawn Charizard on it, or signs with 'CHARIZARD' written across it in orange and cream colors.

"Hm, interesting." Leaf said. "I think you can beat it, though. What do you think, Granbull?" Granbull stood up on two legs and nodded. "Gran!" it said, putting its paws into fists.

"Charizard vs. Granbull, begin!"

"Charizard, this Granbull is tricky, so don't let it deceive you." Amber said to her Pokémon. Charizard nodded and opened up its wings, taking off into the sky. Leaf grunted.

"Great, this is going to be annoying." she said to herself, taking out a Poké Ball. "Granbull, return!" The laser shot out and sucked up Granbull back into the ball. She took out another Poké Ball and tossed it. "Okay Ditto, your turn!" Leaf tossed her Poké Ball and out of the light came out her pink jelly-like Pokémon. "Ditto!" it said happily.

"Charizard vs. Ditto, begin!"

"Ditto, hurry up and use Transform to turn into Charizard!" Leaf commanded. Ditto's body started to glow multicolored, and it started to morph, until its body was in the shape of Charizard. The glow faded and an exact replica of Amber's Charizard was standing on Leaf's side of the battlefield. "Now, take off after Charizard, Ditto!" Ditto roared and opened its wings, shooting at Charizard like a rocket.

"Charizard, use Smokescreen to confuse Ditto!" Amber called. Charizard opened its mouth and released a thick black smoke into the sky. Ditto opened its wings which acted like a parachute and made it stop.

"Blow it away by flapping your wings, Ditto!" Leaf called. Ditto nodded and started flapping its wings, but then suddenly Charizard shot out of the smoke and slashed Ditto with glowing turquoise claws, a Dragon Claw. Ditto was caught by surprise and spiraled through the air. "Not bad, but that was a cheap shot. Ditto, use Dragon Claw as well!" Ditto's claws started to glow turquoise as well and it flew at Charizard, claws extended.

"Charizard, use Dragon Pulse now!" Amber commanded. Charizard opened its mouth and released a turquoise ball of energy from its mouth at Ditto.

"Ditto, spin!" Leaf shouted. Ditto spun just in time and the Dragon Pulse barely hit it, crashing to the stadium below. _Hmm, her Charizard seems to know a lot of Dragon-type attacks._ "I'm going to take a wild guess here. Ditto, use Twister!" Ditto nodded and started flapping its wings, a large tornado coming out of them and heading towards Charizard. The tornado reached it as it tried to fly away and started spinning it around. "Awesome job, now fire multiple Dragon Pulses in there!" Ditto opened its mouth and fired five turquoise balls of energy into the tornado, all of them spinning around with Charizard. "Now, let's mix in a dash of Flamethrower and make Charizard stew!" Ditto took a deep breath and released a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth, the fire hitting the Twister attack and one of the Dragon Pulses. The hit Pulse exploded, causing the others to explode simultaneously. Charizard was shot out of the tornado and landed on the ground.

"Charizard!" Amber shouted.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Ditto!" Amber recalled her Charizard and took out a Safari Ball, but froze and put it back in, this time taking out a regular Poké Ball.

"Houndoom!" Amber called, releasing her black dog-like Pokémon that Volkner remembered from back in Team Rocket HQ. Leaf smiled and took out Ditto's Poké Ball.

"Okay Ditto, you've done enough. You can come back now." she said, recalling it and taking out another Poké Ball. "Blastoise, show 'em what you're made of!" Leaf released her Pokémon from its Poké Ball, and many people started cheering. A lot of people also held up similar signs that people held up for Charizard. "Wow, people are fans of the starters." Leaf said to herself.

"Houndoom vs. Blastoise, begin!"

"Houndoom, start off with Faint Attack, now!" Amber commanded. Houndoom started running at Blastoise, heading off towards the right side and jumping at it. However, Houndoom suddenly disappeared, then reappeared on the other side of Blastoise and shot a Flamethrower at it. Blastoise was caught by surprise, but the Fire-type attack hardly did anything to the Water-type.

"Blastoise, use Mega Punch now!" Leaf called. Blastoise brought its fist forward and shot it towards Houndoom's face.

"Thunder Fang, now!" Amber called. Houndoom's teeth started to glow yellow with electricity and it bit down on Blastoise's fist, sending shocks up its arm. Leaf gasped. "Now use Iron Tail!"

"Bubble attack, Blastoise!" Leaf shouted quickly. Blastoise opened its mouth and released multiple blue bubbles from its mouth at Houndoom. The bubbles popped in Houndoom's face, and it flinched back. "Hydro Pump!" Blastoise opened its shell and its hydro cannons came out, firing a blast of water from them at Houndoom, pushing it back to Amber. "Not bad. That Thunder Fang caught me off guard, but that's the only thing that's going to from now on. Blastoise, use Skull Bash!" Blastoise's body became surrounded by a silver aura, and it shot at Houndoom head-first.

"Houndoom, jump then Smog!" Amber said to her Pokémon. Houndoom jumped into the air and bounced off Blastoise's shell, knocking it to the ground. It then turned around while in the air and it released a thick, dark green smog out onto the field from its mouth.

"That's not going to do anything. Blastoise, blow it away with Rapid Spin!" Leaf commanded. Inside the smoke, Blastoise pulled its limbs and head into its shell and started spinning rapidly, blowing all the smoke away. "Hydro Pump now!" Blastoise's shell stopped spinning, and its cannons came out, firing a blast of water towards Amber. Amber screamed and jumped out of the way. The water hit the wall and shot Blastoise's shell at Houndoom and slamming into it. Houndoom fell to the ground and Blastoise came out of its shell, putting its arms on its hips and staring down at the fainted Pokémon.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise!" Amber looked up from the wall and saw that her Pokémon was fainted. She still looked a little freaked out by the close call, but shakily pulled out her Poké Ball and recalled it. She shook off the feeling and took out a Safari Ball. "Okay, it's up to you now." She kissed the Poké Ball and tossed it. "Do your best!" Out of the Poké Ball, a large tan dragon-like Pokémon came out. "Aaroo!" it called, opening its wings and fluttering them to lift off the ground. Leaf's eyes widened a bit, and then she smirked.

"I've never battled against a Dragonite before. This is going to be fun." Leaf said, smirking. "Okay Blastoise, we're going all out on this!" Blastoise nodded and put up its fists.

"Dragonite vs. Blastoise, begin!"

"Dragonite, use Thunder now!" Amber called. Dragonite's antennae started to crackle with yellow electricity and it fired a beam of yellow electricity from its antennae at Blastoise.

"Quickly, use Protect now!" Leaf called. Blastoise put its arms out and a green barrier appeared around Blastoise. The Thunder attack hit the barrier, but faded when it did. "Now, attack with Flash Cannon. Blastoise lowered its cannons and they started to gather silver energy inside them. Then, they fired a silver blast from them at Dragonite.

"Dodge it, Dragonite!" Amber called. Dragonite flew into the air and spun around the beam, flying towards Blastoise. "ThunderPunch!" Dragonite's fist started to glow yellow with electricity and it flew faster towards Blastoise, holding out its fist.

"Blastoise, Ice Beam now!" Leaf called. Blastoise stopped the Flash Cannon attack and opened its mouth, a light blue ball forming in front of it. It then fired light blue beams from the ball at Dragonite. Amber gasped.

"Hurry Dragonite, out of the way!" she called. Dragonite stopped and turned, the Ice Beam attack hitting its tail. Dragonite called out and fell to the ground, its tail frozen and too heavy to lift up. "Oh, no, Dragonite!"

"Again, Blasty!" Leaf called. Blastoise fired the beams again.

"Counter it with Thunder!" Amber called. Dragonite's antennae sparkled with electricity and it fired a blast of it from them, colliding with the Ice Beam.

"Now, use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" Blastoise opened up its cannons and fired a blast of water into the air, the water curving and hitting the spot next to Dragonite. Dragonite jumped in surprise, and Leaf's eyes flashed. "Blastoise, full power, go!" Blastoise called out loudly and the beams got bigger, overpowering the Thunder attack and blasted Dragonite. When the smoke faded, Dragonite was frozen inside a giant iceberg.

"Dragonite is-" the referee started, but then Dragonite twitched inside the iceberg, and suddenly a red-orange flame shot out of the iceberg and exploded the ice. Dragonite called out, fluttering into the air and waving its arms, shaking off the cold. _It's panting though, which means I can beat it soon. _Leaf thought.

"No way!" Leaf called. Blastoise also looked shocked as well. "Aarrroooo!" Dragonite called out, and awaited its Trainer's orders. Amber sighed and looked down.

"Come on back, Dragonite." she said. Everyone in the audience gasped, even the announcer and the referee. Dragonite looked at her with confusion on its face. "Even if we beat her Blastoise, she still has two other Pokémon left. I don't want you to get hurt." Dragonite nodded and flew down next to her, putting its hand on its trainer's shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Leaf, giving her a thumbs up. "I forfeit, you win." The referee walked out and waved the red flag in his hand.

"Amber has forfeited the match; the winner is Blastoise and Leaf!" The audience started cheering and clapping as Leaf smiled back at Amber. Amber recalled her Dragonite and walked out of the stadium, not looking back. Leaf smiled at her Blastoise and put her hand on its shell.

"You did pretty well, for a turtle." she said, laughing. Blastoise smiled at her and playfully shot bubbles at her. She giggled, recalled it back into its Poké Ball, and walked outside. Outside, Volkner was waiting for the gate to open, and when Leaf walked through, he smiled.

"Good battle." he said, and she smirked in return.

"If you win, we battle each other next round." Leaf said.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Volkner said. Volkner walked through the doorway and proceeded down the hallway, reaching the stadium.

"And here comes Volkner, leader of the Sunyshore Gym in the Sinnoh region!" the announcer called. Luka was on the other side of the stadium, and she waved at him. "Now, let the roulette spin to see who will be choosing first!" The red and green circle lit up, and the light started to spin around like the other times, this time landing on a green section. "Luka will be choosing her Pokémon first."

"Just because you're a friend, Volkner, I'm not going to go easy on you." Luka said, taking out a Poké Ball. "Sandshrew, it's you!" She tossed the Poké Ball and the small rodent-like Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball. "Sandshrew!" it said, stretching before looking out at the battlefield. Volkner smiled and took out a Poké Ball.

"Ambipom, go!" Volkner called, releasing the purple monkey from the Poké Ball. The monkey Pokémon danced around the stage with glee, and then looked at its opponent and waved.

"Sandshrew vs. Ambipom, begin!" the referee said, waving both flags.

"Okay Sandshrew, start off with Poison Sting attack!" Luka called. Sandshrew jumped into the air and curled into a ball. It then started to spin, and multiple white needles shot out from its body at Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Agility." Volkner called. Ambipom laughed and back flipped quickly out of the way of the Poison Sting attack. Sandshrew landed on the ground and Ambipom did as well. "Nasty Plot." Ambipom did a handstand and its body became surrounded by a crimson aura. A look of confusion swept across Luka's face, but she shook it off.

"Sandshrew, use Fury Swipes now!" Luka called. Sandshrew rolled into a ball and rolled over towards Ambipom. It then jumped out of the ball and jumped at Ambipom, claws extended.

"Ambipom, Agility." Volkner stated. As Sandshrew would bring its claws forward to swipe Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon would quickly dodge out of the way. As Sandshrew seemed to be getting angrier each time the attack would miss, Ambipom seemed to be having the time of its life. "Toss it, and then use Nasty Plot." Ambipom front flipped over Sandshrew, grabbed it in its tails and tossed it over to Luka's side of the battlefield. Then, its body became surrounded by a crimson aura again.

"Okay, so you want to play it that way?" Luka asked. "Sandshrew, use Swift attack now!" Sandshrew nodded and jumped into the air, rolling into a ball again. This time when it spun, multiple white stars shot out of Sandshrew's body at Ambipom.

"Counter with Shock Wave!" Volkner called. Ambipom put its tails together and a ball of light blue electricity started to form in between them. Then, the electricity shot at the Swift attack, disintegrating the stars. The attack kept going and hit Sandshrew, but it had no effect since it was a Ground-type Pokémon. "Nasty Plot, Ambipom." Ambipom's body once again became surrounded by a crimson aura. Luka narrowed her eyes, not getting Volkner's strategy at all. "Now, use Baton Pass." Ambipom started to glow red and it waved as it got sucked into the Poké Ball that Volkner was holding in his hand. He replaced the Poké Ball with another and tossed it. "Octillery, go!" Luka's eyes widened as she understood why Volkner had used Agility and Baton Pass over and over again. Octillery came out of the Poké Ball and sighed, looking at the big crowd around it.

"Oh no, Sandshrew! Quickly, use Poison Sting attack!" Luka called.

"Octillery, use Octazooka now." Volkner said. Octillery jumped into the air with amazing speed and fired an orange blast at Sandshrew before it could even roll into a ball. Sandshrew shot backwards and hit the stadium wall, knocked out instantly.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Octillery." the referee called. Luka's mouth was open in awe as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Beaten in one hit? That's crazy." Luka said, taking out another Poké Ball. "Well then. Pichu, c'mon out!" Luka tossed the Poké Ball and out of it came a small yellow and black mouse-like Pokémon. "Pichu!" it said, and lots of 'awwww' and girlish squeals were heard in the audience.

"Pichu vs. Octillery, begin!" the ref shouted.

"Okay Octillery. Use Psybeam now!" Volkner called. Octillery took a deep breath and released a multicolored beam from its mouth at Luka's Pichu.

"Pichu, Protect now!" Luka called. Pichu opened its arms and a green barrier surrounded its body, blocking the powerful Psychic-type blast. As soon as the blast faded, so did the barrier. "Now use Sweet Kiss now!" Pichu put its hands up to its mouth and blew a kiss at Octillery, a small pink heart coming out and heading towards Octillery.

"Dodge it, and then use Octazooka!" Volkner commanded. Octillery jumped over the heart and fired an orange blast at Pichu from its mouth.

"Hurry Pichu, dodge it!" Luka exclaimed. However, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon was too slow for the blast and it was hit by the attack. "Pichu, are you alright?" Pichu slowly got up and nodded its head. "Good! Use Thunder Wave now!" Pichu jumped into the air and fired a bolt of yellow electricity at Octillery, shocking it. When the electricity faded, Octillery's body was surrounded by yellow static. "Ha! Looks like Octillery isn't going to be dodging for a while. Pichu, use ThunderShock!" Sparks appeared around Pichu's pink cheeks and it fired a small electrical blast from its body at Octillery, sending itself back as well. Octillery got hit with the blast and called out in pain, but recovered quickly, while Pichu got up slowly, electrical sparks around its body.

"The downside to having a Pichu is that it shocks itself when it uses an Electric-type attack." Volkner said, smirking. Luka smiled, and then her face hardened.

"Pichu, use Sweet Kiss!" Luka called. Pichu once again blew a kiss at Octillery. This time, however, the heart hit Octillery, and the heart split into several that fell onto the stage. Octillery stared forward blankly, and then started swerving its head back and forth.

"Octillery, snap out of it!" Volkner called. However, Octillery didn't listen, instead waving its tentacles back and forth.

"Pichu, now, Volt Tackle!" Luka called. Pichu nodded and started running towards Octillery on all four paws. Then, electricity surrounded its whole body, and Pichu looked black and white inside the electricity aura. It then jumped and slammed into Octillery hard, causing a huge explosion of power. Pichu went flying back and Octillery fell into the floor, knocked out. "Good job Pichu!" Luka said, but she looked on the ground and Pichu was knocked out as well. "Pichu?"

"Both Octillery and Pichu are unable to battle." the ref called.

"Good thing Octillery decided to use Hyper Beam at the last second." Volkner said, recalling his Pokémon. "Good job Octillery." Luka also recalled her Pokémon and looked at the scoreboard.

"We will be showing a slow motion replay of that last scene to see who will choose their Pokémon first." the announcer called, and the scoreboard turned into a giant TV. The screen showed Pichu surrounded by electricity and slowly running up to Octillery. As soon as it jumped, Octillery slowly opened its eyes and an orange ball appeared in front of its mouth. The two attacks collided, and Pichu was knocked back as the electricity blasted Octillery. However, it showed that Pichu was knocked out before it landed on the ground. "Pichu was unable to battle mere seconds before Octillery, so Luka will choose her Pokémon first." Luka let out a deep breath and looked at Volkner intently. She seemed to be thinking of his remaining Pokémon. Volkner also thought of her Pokémon. _She has Steelix, Roselia, and Spheal, that's all I remember. I can't believe her Pichu __managed to knock out my Baton Passed Octillery. _Volkner thought. _I'm interested to see what Pokémon she chooses next._ Luka took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Steelix, let's go!" she called. The red and white orb burst open and the giant Iron Snake Pokémon came out of the light, roaring loudly. Volkner smirked and picked a Poké Ball from his belt.

"Predictable, Luka. Luxray, go!" Volkner said, releasing his Pokémon out onto the battlefield. The Pokémon came out and stared menacingly at Steelix, no ounce of fear running through its eyes as the giant Pokémon stared down at it.

"Steelix vs. Luxray, begin!" the referee said.

"Steelix, use Earthquake now!" Luka commanded, smirking. Steelix yelled out and slammed its tail into the ground, the whole stadium shaking violently.

"Luxray, jump and use Iron Tail!" Volkner called. Luxray jumped into the air and its tail started to glow white. It then flipped around and whacked Steelix in the middle of its body with its tail, but landed on the ground and started to wobble because of the Earthquake.

"That won't do much! Steelix, use _your_ Iron Tail attack!" Steelix's lower body started to glow white at Luka's command, and it slammed its tail down at Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon jumping out of the way just in time before the giant tail came crashing down onto it. "Rock Throw as well!" Steelix pulled its tail up and slammed it into the ground again, this time, multiple chunks of the ground shot out at Luxray.

"Thunderbolt now!" Volkner called. Luxray's body sparked with electricity and it fired a blast of it from its body at the rocks, destroying them completely. "Fire Fang now!" Luxray landed on the ground and shot at Steelix, its mouth combusting into flames as it charged.

"Steelix, hurry, use Crunch!" Luka commanded. Steelix reared its head back and shot it forward, but Luxray jumped out of the way and jumped up as Steelix lodged its face into the stadium floor. It reached a spike on Steelix's body and bit down on it, the flames spreading quickly. Steelix roared loudly and started waving its body around as Luxray held on as tightly as it could. "Sandstorm, now!" Steelix stopped moving around and the rocks with the spikes on its body started to spin extremely fast, flinging Luxray off of it. Sand also came off of Steelix's body and soon covered the battlefield in a Sandstorm.

"Great, now I can't see. Her strategy is definetly different than Zachary's, that's for sure." Volkner said to himself. There was a loud rumble suddenly, and the Sandstorm attack stopped, revealing a hole in the ground. "Luxray, Steelix used Dig! You have to confuse it by running in zigzags!" Luxray nodded and did just that, running around in unpredictable patterns to confuse the Iron Snake Pokémon. Luxray's eyes were glowing red, and Volkner knew that Luxray was watching Steelix move underground, and it was trying to get away from it as fast as it could. Finally, Steelix shot out of the ground from the right corner near Volkner. "Luxray, attack with Fire Fang!" Luxray ran after Steelix again, its mouth bursting into flames again.

"Iron Tail to block it!" Luka called. Volkner's blue eyes flashed and he smirked. _Gotcha!_ Steelix's tail started to glow white and it slammed it in front of Luxray. However, Luxray didn't flinch at all and jumped up on Steelix's tail, running up Steelix's body and biting down on the same spike. This time, Steelix called out in pain and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray!" the referee called. Luka twisted her mouth as she recalled her Pokémon. She looked at Luxray and bit her lip nervously. _Great, all of my Pokémon remaining are either weak against Fire Fang or Electric-type attacks. I was sure that Steelix would be able to knock __out at least some of his Pokémon. That Luxray is powerful._

"Roselia, go!" Luka called, releasing her Pokémon from its Poké Ball. The small green Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball and raised its flowers in the air, smiling at its opponent. "Rose." it said, bowing slightly.

"Roselia vs. Luxray, begin!"

"Luxray, use-"

"Roselia, Toxic attack now!" Luka called, cutting Volkner off. Roselia jumped into the air and held out its flowers, releasing a thick black cloud from them at Luxray. The smoke filled Luxray's side of the stadium and soon Luxray was coughing away, accidentally breathing in some of the toxic fumes.

"Oh, no, Luxray!" Volkner exclaimed.

"Toxic Spikes, Rosie!" Luka called. Roselia nodded and started to spin, glowing purple spikes shooting out of the flowers on its hands inside the smoke. Luxray called out from inside the smoke as some of the spikes hit it, causing damage.

"Luxray, use Fire Fang now!" Volkner called. A small light appeared in the heart of the smoke and Luxray shot out, charging at Roselia with its flaming mouth open.

"Roselia, use Leech Seed, quickly!" Luka called. Roselia nodded and released two seeds from the middle of the flowers on its hands at Luxray. Luxray dodged one, and jumped so that the second seed landed in its flaming mouth and burned to a crisp. It then shot at Roselia and bit down on it, the fire spreading throughout its whole body. Roselia called out in pain as the fire burned its body and Luxray jumped back, staring at Roselia, then flinching in pain as the Poison damaged it some. Roselia kneeled to the ground when the fire evaporated, looking hurt and tired. "Okay Roselia, it's time to use Synthesis!"

"No you don't! Luxray, Ice Fang now!" Volkner called. Luxray's fangs started to glow light blue, and they both shot light blue beams at Roselia, hitting it and knocking it back as it raised its arms to use the attack. Roselia rolled on the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Roselia is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray!" the referee called. Luka ran out onto the battlefield and picked up her Pokémon.

"Are you okay, Roselia?" she asked it. The Pokémon responded quietly, nodding its head. Luka pulled out its Poké Ball and put it back in, running back to her spot afterwards. She pulled out a Poké Ball and sighed. "Well, you will be able to hold your own against Luxray's Electric-type attacks, but that Fire Fang and Ice Fang will be a problem. Either way, you're my best bet. Tropius, I choose you!" Luka tossed the Poké Ball and a large dinosaur-like Pokémon with four giant leaves on its back. It also had curved yellow fruits hanging from its neck.

"Tropius vs. Luxray, begin!"

"Luxray, use Spark attack now!" Volkner called. Luxray's body became covered in yellow static and it charged at Tropius.

"Tropius, into the air!" Luka called. Tropius called out and started flapping the huge leaves on its back like wings, taking off into the air. Luxray stopped its attack since it couldn't reach and stood there, staring at Tropius. "Great, use Magical Leaf now!" Tropius flapped the large leaves on its back and multiple glowing light green leaves came out of them and headed towards Luxray, hitting it and sending it back.

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt!" Volkner commanded. Luxray got up quickly and fired a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Tropius. The beam hit Tropius and it called out, but shook it off and caught itself, flying back into the air.

"You're going to have to try better than that! Tropius, use Stomp now!" Luka called. Tropius flew above Luxray's head and stopped flapping its wings, falling down below.

"Dodge it!" Volkner called, and as soon as Luxray started to run, it stopped and started panting. _Oh no, the Poison!_ As soon as Luxray seemed to have it under control, Tropius landed hard on Luxray, crushing the Pokémon under the Fruit Pokémon's weight.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Tropius!" Volkner smiled at his Pokémon and recalled it back into its Poké Ball.

"You did well, my friend." he said. _Hitting a Pokémon that can fly will be a problem. It's very big, though, and I could use that to my advantage. _"Raichu, go!" Volkner tossed his Poké Ball onto the stage and Raichu came out, looking ready for battle. "Raichu, Rai!" it called out.

"Tropius vs. Raichu, begin!" the referee said.

"Okay Raichu, let's use Agility!" Volkner called. Raichu nodded and started running around the battlefield quickly. Tropius seemed to be trying to follow Raichu with its eyes, but failing miserably.

"You can boost your speed all you want! Magical Leaf, Tropius!" Luka commanded. Tropius nodded and flapped its wings again, shooting glowing light green leaves from them at Raichu. As Raichu turned the corner, the leaves also turned and shot after Raichu like a heat-seeking missile until they hit Raichu. The Mouse Pokémon called out, but flipped back over, recovering quickly.

"That didn't work. Okay Raichu, use Charge Beam now!" Volkner called. Raichu's body crackled with electricity and then it fired a huge blast of it at Tropius. Tropius tried to fly away to evade the attack, but the blast was too big and it hit it. "Finish it off with Volt Tackle!" Raichu ran towards where Tropius was going to land and its body became surrounded by an electric aura. Raichu and Tropius collided perfectly as soon as Tropius was going to hit the ground and the giant Pokémon went flying across the stage where it landed with a thump.

"Tropius is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu!" the referee said. Luka bit her lip as she recalled her Pokémon and a worried look escaped her eyes for a brief second.

"Great..." she mumbled, taking out a Poké Ball. "Spheal, I choose you!" Out of Luka's Poké Ball came a seal-like Pokémon that looked more like a big blue and white ball than anything else. "Spheal!" it said happily. Volkner smirked at Luka's choice of Pokémon.

"Spheal vs. Raichu, begin!"

"Spheal, Aurora Beam!" Luka commanded. Spheal clapped its paws together and a white orb appeared in front of its mouth. It then fired a white beam from the orb at Raichu.

"Dodge it Raichu, then use Thunderbolt!" Volkner called. Raichu jumped into the air, avoiding the beam, and fired a beam of yellow electricity at Spheal.

"Body Slam Spheal!" Luka called. Spheal happily bounced into the air, avoiding the Electric-type attack and started to fall above Raichu.

"Iron Tail, Raichu, now!" Volkner called. Raichu's tail started to glow white and as soon as Spheal was in range, Raichu flipped around and slammed it into Spheal's body, sending the Clap Pokémon flying across the stadium. "Now, finish it with Thunder!" Raichu jumped into the air and fired a large beam of electricity from its body at Spheal, hitting it and knocking it out.

"Spheal is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu and Volkner!" the referee announced. The crowd started to cheer loudly as Raichu ran up and jumped into Volkner's arms.

"Great job, Raichu. I'm so proud of you." Volkner said, putting the Mouse Pokémon down. Volkner walked across the stadium where Luka was petting her Spheal and when she saw him, she recalled it back into its Poké Ball. "That was a very good battle. I'm surprised you managed to knock out my Octillery. He doesn't go down too quickly." Luka smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes, it was a good battle." she replied.

"That was the end of Round 5. We will be taking a one hour break for the trainers to heal their Pokémon, and then we will be coming back for Round 6! See you then!" the announcer called, and people started getting up in the audience. Volkner and Luka walked out of the stadium and saw Leaf, Christopher, Alicia, and Broly waiting for them.

"That was a good battle. I'm sorry you lost, Luka." Alicia said to them. Luka smiled.

"I don't feel too bad. I'm just happy I got to the Top 8." she replied.

"Why don't we go to the Pokémon Center so that our Pokémon can get healed for the next match?" Volkner suggested. The group nodded and started walking towards the Pokémon Center.

"Wow, I'm so excited!" Leaf squealed suddenly. "Look at this! Everyone in our group made it to the Top 4! Tomorrow, two of us will be battling each other to decide who wins the Pokémon League!" Luka nodded.

"I know, these battles are going to be action packed!" she exclaimed. "First it's Christopher verses Broly, then you versus Volkner, and the winners of those two rounds fight each other tomorrow!"

"Can you guys believe that we've made it this far? It seems like just yesterday that I went to Prof. Oak's lab to get my first Pokémon, and here I am at the Pokémon League... _in the Top 4!_" Christopher said. Finally, the group reached the Pokémon Center, gave their Poké Balls to the three Nurse Joys and headed into the back to have lunch.

"Boy, this is going to be hard." Alicia said, taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"I'll eat it if it is." Leaf said, with a mouthful of pizza in her mouth, some of the gooey cheese coming out of her mouth.

"No, not that! I meant I won't know who to root for! Everyone is going to be battling each other, and I want _everyone_ to win." Alicia said.

"We all knew it was going to happen eventually." Volkner said, not looking up from his bowl of ramen noodles. "Just go with the flow." Leaf smirked.

"If you 'go with the flow', Volkie, then you're going to get sucked down the river and right out of this tournament." Leaf said. Volkner smiled.

"Whatever you say, Leaf."

o 0 o

"Welcome back, ladies and gentleman, to the 6th round of the Indigo League Competition." the announcer shouted over the microphone. "We're down to the final four, and whoever wins these two matches will battle tomorrow to see who the Championship will go to. Now, let's bring out the competitors for the first match! On the green side, it's Christopher from Pallet Town!" Christopher walked out onto the stadium and many people cheered and clapped for him. "And on the red side, it's Broly from Vermilion City!" Broly also walked out on the hallway on the opposite side of Christopher's, and he took his place as many people cheered and clapped for him as well. "We will now spin the roulette to see who will choose their Pokémon first!" Christopher's and Broly's pictures appeared on the scoreboard, and the circle in the middle started to flash colors, finally stopping at a green section. "Christopher will be choosing first."

"Man... just my luck." Christopher said to himself. _I'll have to pick someone with lots of defense or speed. Well, I know just who to choose. _"Pidgeot, go!" Christopher tossed the red and white sphere and it opened up, releasing his Bird Pokémon into the sky. "Pidgeoooot!" it called, circling around the area. Broly stared at Christopher's Pidgeot and took out a Poké Ball.

"Golduck, go!" Broly said, tossing the Poké Ball and releasing the light blue Duck Pokémon out of the flash of light. "Golduck." it said, looking up at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot vs. Golduck, begin!" the referee announced.

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack now!" Christopher called. Pidgeot called out and dived down at Golduck, a white trail of energy left behind it as it sped towards the Duck Pokémon.

"Golduck, use Confusion to get it down to the ground." Broly commanded. Golduck's eyes started to glow light blue and Pidgeot's body became surrounded by light blue. It then stopped moving and slammed down to the ground.

"You should have paid attention to my last battle, Broly." Christopher said, smirking. "Pidgeot, use Mirror Move!" Pidgeot's eyes started to glow light blue as well, and Golduck's body was pushed to the ground as well.

"I was hoping you would do that." Broly said, making Christopher gasp. "Golduck, Hydro Pump!" Golduck opened its bill and released its Confusion grip on Pidgeot. However, Pidgeot was still using Confusion on Golduck, so it couldn't move. Golduck then fired a blast of water from its mouth at Pidgeot, knocking it back. As Pidgeot was blasted back, its concentration was lost and Golduck was free to move again. "Now, attack with Blizzard!" Golduck opened its bill again and a strong blizzard came out of it, hitting Pidgeot and pushing it against the stadium wall.

"Oh no, Pidgeot!" Christopher exclaimed. "Use Agility, quickly!" Pidgeot weakly nodded and suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Golduck. "Awesome, now Aerial Ace!" White streaks appeared around Pidgeot's body and it slammed into Golduck's back as hard as it could. Golduck flew through the air, but caught itself using a Confusion attack, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Golduck, use Aqua Jet!" Broly called. Golduck's body became surrounded by water, and it shot at Pidgeot like a rocket, not even touching the ground.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" Christopher called. Pidgeot's body became surrounded by water and it shot at Golduck as well, both Pokémon colliding into each other and bouncing off one another, and stopping the attacks.

"Good. Golduck, Blizzard!" Broly commanded. Golduck opened its bill and shot out a powerful blizzard from it again. The Blizzard attack hit Pidgeot and knocked it back, knocking it out. "I predicted you would use Mirror Move, so I had my Golduck use its Blizzard attack at close range for more damage."

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Golduck." Christopher grunted and recalled his Pokémon into its Poké Ball and immediately took out another one, a Heal Ball.

"Fine then, let's see how you fair against my Raichu!" Christopher called, tossing the pink Poké Ball. It burst open and Raichu came out of the light. "Rai rai!" it called. "Let's even up the score, okay Raichu?" Raichu nodded and stuck the end of its tail into the ground.

"Raichu vs. Golduck, begin!"

"Okay Raichu, start with Thunderbolt!" Christopher called, and Raichu jumped into the air. Its yellow cheeks started to crackle with electricity and it fired a beam of lightning at Golduck.

"Golduck, Disable!" Broly shouted. Golduck's eyes started to glow light blue, and a light blue aura surrounded Golduck's body. When the Electric-type attack hit Golduck's aura, the attack faded, and Golduck took no damage.

"What the…..?" Christopher exclaimed.

"Zen Headbutt!" The spikes on Golduck's head started to glow blue and a see-through reflective shield appeared around its head, and Golduck shot at Raichu head-first.

"Quickly Raichu, jump and use Charge Beam!" Christopher commanded. Raichu jumped into the air just as Golduck shot towards it. However, some of the reflective shield hit Raichu, and it flipped through the air. "Grab it with your tail!" Raichu nodded and wrapped its long tail around Golduck's waist, stopping both of them in their tracks. "Thunderbolt!" Raichu's cheeks sparked with electricity and it released a charge of electricity throughout its body, shocking Golduck and making it faint. "I used your strategy against you, Broly." Christopher said, smirking as Raichu jumped back to his side of the battlefield.

"Golduck is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu!" the referee bellowed. Broly returned his Golduck back into its Poké Ball and took out a Poké Ball without even pausing.

"Rhydon, go!" Broly called, tossing the Poké Ball casually out onto the field. The large gray Drill Pokémon came out onto the field, roaring loudly. _A Ground-type against my Electric-type, not good._ Christopher thought. _Luckily, Rhydon is part Rock-type as well._

"Raichu vs. Rhydon, begin!" the referee called.

"Raichu, Agility! Run around Rhydon!" Christopher called. Raichu took off at Christopher's command, running around Rhydon quickly. Rhydon, however, stood there looking straight at where Raichu was, not seeming to notice that it was gone.

"Rhydon, Earthquake now." Broly said calmly. Rhydon lifted one of its massive feet and slammed them into the ground hard. The result was the stadium shaking violently. The mass Earthquake threw Raichu off its rhythm and it tripped over its own feet. When it looked up, Rhydon was staring down at it with an evil look on its face. "Hammer Arm, go." Rhydon raised one of its arms and the forearm started to glow white.

"Raichu, run!" Christopher shouted. With lightning fast reflexes, Raichu jumped up and shot to the left just as Rhydon was bringing down its arm. The Hammer Arm struck the stadium floor, breaking the ground and cracking it. "Now's your chance, use Brick Break!" Raichu jumped into the air behind Rhydon and its paw started to glow white. It then landed on top of Rhydon's back and karate chopped it as hard as it could, then jumped off. Rhydon yelled in pain.

"Tail Whip." Broly said. Rhydon's eyes flashed and it swept its tail across the ground, tripping Raichu and making it fall to the ground. "Now Stomp!" Rhydon lifted one of its feet and positioned it above Raichu.

"Charge Beam now!" Christopher called, and Raichu's body crackled with electricity. It then fired a blast of electricity at Rhydon's foot. Although the attack did no damage at all, it had enough force to push Rhydon back, making it fall on its butt.

"What?" Broly exclaimed.

"Focus Punch now!" Christopher said, punching the air. One of Raichu's paws started to glow light blue and it ran forward, punching Rhydon square in the nose. Rhydon's head flung back with lightning speed, and its body slammed into the stadium floor, leaving an imprint because of the force.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu." Many people in the audience gasped or whispered to each other, amazed that an Electric-type like Raichu defeated a Rock and Ground-type like Rhydon. Broly recalled his Rhydon and glanced at Raichu quickly before pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Gengar, go." Broly said, tossing the ball onto the stage, where it burst open and released the Phantom Pokémon onto the battlefield. "Gengar." it said, a sinister smile creeping across its face.

"Gengar vs. Raichu, begin!"

"Raichu, Thunderbolt now!" Christopher commanded. Raichu, who was starting to get worn out, jumped into the air and fired a beam of electricity from its body at Gengar.

"Shadow Ball." Broly said. Gengar put its hands to its side and charged a small black ball of energy, then tossed it forward, the attack colliding with the Thunderbolt and exploding. "Shadow Punch, Gengar." Suddenly, through the smoke, a shadowy fist shot through and hit Raichu, knocking it down. When the smoke cleared, Gengar was floating in the air, laughing at Raichu.

"Raichu, use Charge Beam now!" Christopher called.

"Don't let it, use Fire Punch!" Broly commanded. Raichu's body began to crackle with electricity just as Gengar flew up to Raichu, its fist covered in flames. Gengar brought its fist forward and struck Raichu in the cheek, leaving a mark on Raichu's cheek. However, the sudden force to Raichu's electricity pouch set off the Charge Beam and Gengar was blasted to the stadium wall behind Broly, even though they were on Christopher's side of the battlefield. Gengar hit the wall hard, then fell to the floor. Raichu thumped to the ground, and didn't get back up as well.

"Both Gengar and Raichu are unable to battle." the referee called.

"Not so fast, ref." Broly said, pointing to his Gengar that was managing to get up slowly. When it fully got up, it snickered and floated over to its Trainer's side of the battlefield.

"My mistake. Just _Raichu _is unable to battle." Christopher took out Raichu's Heal Ball and the red laser shot from the blue button, turning Raichu into energy and sucking it back in.

"Good job, Raichu. You did excellent." Christopher said. He replaced the Heal Ball with a Poké Ball and tossed it. "Flareon, it's your turn!" The Flame Pokémon appeared on Christopher's side of the battlefield in a flash of light. "Flare!" it called out.

"Flareon vs. Gengar, begin!"

"Okay Gengar, finish this quick." Broly called. "Use Hypnosis!" Gengar flew up into the air and it started to wave its arms in hypnotic patterns.

"Quickly Flareon, use Smog!" Christopher called. Flareon opened its mouth and released a thick, black smog from it around itself, blocking its vision of Gengar. "Now, Fire Blast attack!" Suddenly, a star-shaped blast of fire shot out from the smoke and at Gengar.

"Payback!" Broly shouted. Gengar nodded and flew forward, flying right through the Fire Blast. When it did, a black aura appeared around its body, and it flew into the Smog, hitting Flareon. When the Smog cleared, Flareon was still standing while Gengar was fainted on the ground.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Flareon!" Broly recalled his Gengar and took out a Poké Ball, not wasting time at all.

"Gyarados." Broly stated, tossing the Poké Ball into the air and releasing the huge Atrocious Pokémon. Broly's Gyarados roared loudly and some of the smaller children in the audience started to cry. One little girl even screamed at the sight of the huge Pokémon.

"Flareon vs. Gyarados, begin!" _Great, Flareon's screwed, unless I manage to get lucky, which won't happen._

"Flareon, use Bite attack now!" Christopher called. Flareon showed its teeth and started running up to Gyarados's huge body.

"Get it away with Hydro Pump." Broly said. Gyarados growled and released a huge blast of water from its mouth, soaking Flareon's fur and shooting it into the air. "Now, show them what a _real_ Bite attack is all about!" Gyarados brought its head forward and caught Flareon in its mouth, biting down on the small Pokémon as it grunted in pain.

"Oh no!" Christopher exclaimed. Suddenly, an idea flashed through his head. "Lava Plume now!" Flareon grunted and suddenly it exploded, releasing a huge mixture of dust and fire into Gyarados's mouth. The huge Pokémon roared loudly in pain, dropping Flareon in the process. Gyarados yelled again, coughing up dust and occasionally spitting out sparks of fire. It looked down at Flareon with bloodshot red eyes that burned with anger. Gyarados raised its head and started to bring it down, ready to crush Flareon with another Bite attack. Quickly thinking, Christopher pulled out Flareon's Poké Ball and recalled it before it could get hurt anymore. Gyarados was in a full rage and smashed its face into the floor, which got it even more angry. Gyarados yelled out and started firing Hydro Pumps out onto the stadium floor. Many people started to scream. The ref turned towards Broly.

"Recall your Pokémon or I will disqualify you!" the ref called. Broly pulled out Gyarados's Poké Ball and tried to recall it, but when the laser shot and hit it, Gyarados shook it off.

"I tried." Broly said to the ref. "So you can't disqualify me. I'd put it to sleep, but my Gengar's fainted." The ref took out a whistle and blew on the silver device. Two men in Pokémon League uniforms came rushing out and each tossed a Poké Ball. Out of them came a Noctowl and a Exeggutor.

"Hypnosis now!" they both called. Noctowl flew up to Gyarados's face and its eyes started to glow red, and faint red circles came out of its eyes. Gyarados stopped yelling and stared at Noctowl with a blank look on its face. It then looked down at the Exeggutor, whose six eyes were glowing yellow. Finally, Gyarados's eyelids drooped and it fell to the floor, fast asleep.

"Try your Poké Ball, young man." the ref said to Broly. Broly sighed and recalled Gyarados into the Poké Ball, this time the Atrocious Pokémon going in without a problem. The two men recalled their Pokémon and walked off back into the staff area. "I'm not going to disqualify you, but you have to learn to control your Pokémon."

"That wasn't my fault!" Broly shouted. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Sorry." The ref nodded.

"Broly will be choosing his Pokémon first." he stated. Broly nodded and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Houndoom." he called, tossing the Poké Ball casually, releasing the Dark Pokémon out onto the field. The Pokémon howled as it was released. Christopher smirked and pulled out a Poké Ball of his own.

"Finally, luck is on my side." he said to himself. "Machamp, go!" Christopher tossed the Poké Ball and released the Superpower Pokémon. "Machamp!" it said, flexing its arms.

"Machamp vs. Houndoom, begin." the ref announced.

"Go Machamp, attack with Cross Chop!" Christopher called. Machamp crossed two of its arms in front of it like an 'X'. Its hands then started to glow white and it rushed towards Houndoom to chop it.

"Houndoom, Faint Attack now!" Broly commanded. Houndoom started running towards Machamp, and then it disappeared.

"Switch to Revenge, quickly!" Christopher called, and Houndoom appeared to the right of Machamp, releasing a red-orange Flamethrower at the Pokémon. Machamp ran through the flame and slammed into Houndoom as hard as it could. Houndoom was sent back, but managed to get back up quickly. "DynamicPunch!" All four of Machamp's fists became surrounded in a bluish-white aura and it rushed forward, ready to strike Houndoom.

"Flamethrower now!" Houndoom opened its mouth and released a stream of red-orange flames at Machamp, but the Superpower Pokémon punched them away with three arms and sent Houndoom flying to Broly's side of the battlefield.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp!" the ref called. Broly recalled his Pokémon and took a deep breath, taking out another Poké Ball.

"Ivysaur, go!" Broly shouted. Out of the Poké Ball came the medium sized Seed Pokémon. "Ivy!" it said, getting ready for battle.

"Machamp vs. Ivysaur, begin!"

"Ivysaur, Sweet Scent now!" Broly commanded. Ivysaur nodded and released a light green powder from the bulb on its back at Machamp. When the powder reached it, Machamp put its arms down and smiled. Its eyelids drooped down as if it was in a trance, and it started to sway back and forth.

"Machamp?" Christopher asked, trying to look to see what Machamp was doing.

"Ivysaur, Take Down now!" Broly called, and Ivysaur started running at Machamp, a golden aura appearing around its body as it slammed into Machamp's stomach hard. Machamp fell to the ground, but the impact seemed to wake him up from the trance.

"Machamp, you're alright! Use Ice Punch now!" Machamp's fist became surrounded by an icy glow as it got up, ready to strike Ivysaur.

"Restrain it with Vine Whip!" Broly called. With lightning fast speed, Ivysaur shot out its vines and wrapped them around Machamp's fist, pushing it back. Both Pokémon struggled as Machamp tried to bring its fist forward to strike Ivysaur.

"Low Kick!" Christopher commanded, and Machamp swung its leg at Ivysaur's. The attack tripped Ivysaur's front legs and it fell to the ground, letting go of Machamp's fist. Machamp took the opportunity to swing its fist forward and strike Ivysaur with the Ice Punch attack. Ivysaur went flying back and bounced off the ground. "Now, it's time for the move we invented, Machamp!" Machamp nodded and lifted up all four of its fists. The top right fist started to glow light blue, an Ice Punch. The fist below that suddenly burst into flames, a Fire Punch. Machamp's top left fist started to glow yellow with electricity, a ThunderPunch, and the lower bottom started to glow with a light blue aura, a DynamicPunch. "Now, attack!" Broly gasped in shock as Machamp ran forward and held out its arms. It reached Ivysaur and struck it first with the DynamicPunch, then ThunderPunch, a Ice Punch after that, and the Fire Punch to finish it up. Ivysaur flew through the air and landed on the ground in front of Broly, knocked out.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, the winner is Machamp and Christopher!" the referee announced. Christopher cheered out along with the crowd, while Broly recalled his Ivysaur, smirked at Christopher, and walked away.

"An amazing battle, and a win for Christopher! Mr. Evans will be moving onto the final rounds!" the announcer called. "Now, let's have the last competitors come out for the final battle for today!" Christopher quickly recalled his Pokémon and rushed out the hallway, only to be greeted by Leaf.

"Not a bad win, Chrissy." Leaf said. "I have to admit, I'm very impressed by that technique you invented, but don't flatter yourself _too_ much." Christopher nodded and Leaf walked by him, walking down the hallway.

"On the green side, it's Leaf, who's also from Pallet Town!" the announcer called, and people started cheering and clapping. "And to the red side, here is Volkner from Sunyshore City!" Volkner walked out onto the stadium, hands in his pocket and not paying attention to the cheers, yells, and fangirl screams.

"Don't you hold back on me, Volkie, otherwise I'm going to take you down!" Leaf said, smirking.

"Overconfidence is not good for a budding trainer like you. Let me show you how to _really_ battle." Volkner said, looking up and smirking.

"Now, let the roulette spin to see who will be choose their Pokémon first!" the announcer called, and the roulette lit up and started to spin, the light finally landing on a red section. "And it's Volkner who chooses his Pokémon first." Volkner took out a Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Luxray, go!" he called, releasing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Luxray came out in a burst of light and crouched down, ready for battle. Leaf giggled and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"_So_ predictable, Volkie." Leaf said, tossing the Poké Ball. "Clefable, go!" Out of Leaf's Poké Ball came a large pink Pokémon with a curled tail and small dark pink wings on its back. "Clefaable." it said, dancing onto the battlefield.

"Clefable vs. Luxray, begin!"

"Okay Clefable, use DoubleSlap now!" Leaf commanded. Clefable nodded and started to flutter towards Luxray, who stared at the Fairy Pokémon with no emotion on its face.

"Luxray, Thunderbolt now!" Volkner called. Luxray's body became surrounded by static and it fired beam of yellow electricity at Clefable. The attack hit Clefable and knocked it to the ground.

"Okay, Physical attacks won't work. We'll try from a distance then! Clefable, Metronome!" Clefable raised its fingers and started waving them around back and forth, chanting 'Fable, Fable'.

"We won't let you! Luxray, again, use Thunderbolt!" Volkner called. Luxray charged electricity, and then fired a beam of it at Clefable.

"Quickly, switch to Light Screen, the finish Metronome!" Leaf commanded. Clefable put one one hand and raised another one high above its head. It then waved its finger around in a circle and a light blue glass wall appeared in front of it. The Thunderbolt hit the wall and shattered it, but Clefable continued to wave its fingers until finally it raised them and the fingertips started glowing. "Now, attack!" Clefable put its arms down and water surrounded Clefable's body. It then shot at Luxray like a rocket. "Crap, Aqua Jet..."

"Luxray, Spark attack." Volkner said. Luxray's body became surrounded by light blue electricity and it rushed at Clefable, slamming into it. The water from the Aqua Jet caused the electricity to do double damage to Clefable and it fell back onto the battlefield.

"Okay, so much for _that_ plan. Clefable, Zen Headbutt now!" The top of Clefable's head started to glow blue and a see-through reflective shield appeared around its head. Clefable then rose into the air and shot at Luxray like a rocket.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Volkner called. Luxray's tail started to glow white and it jumped into the air, flipping around as soon as Clefable reached it. The two attacks collided with each other and both Pokémon bounced off each other.

"Clefable, Pound now!" Leaf commanded. Clefable jumped forward and slapped Luxray hard across the face.

"Thunder Fang!" Luxray opened its mouth after recovering from the attack and its fangs started to glow yellow. It then jumped at Clefable and bit down on its arm, electrocuting the Fairy Pokémon. "Iron Tail to finish the job!" Luxray's tail started to glow white and as soon as it let go of Clefable's arm, it flipped around and slammed Clefable with its tail, knocking it out.

"Clefable is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray." the referee announced. Leaf grunted and recalled her Pokémon into its Poké Ball. She smirked evilly and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"It's risky, but I think I'll be able to knock out Luxray with this Pokémon." she said, snickering. "Luxray, feel the wrath of Wigglytuff!" Leaf threw the Poké Ball and out of it came her Wigglytuff, who was obviously still mad about its battle from before.

"Wigglytuff vs. Luxray, begin!"

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt now!" Volkner called. Luxray's body became surrounded by static again and it fired a beam of electricity at Wigglytuff. The attack hit Wigglytuff and it called out in pain. When the attack faded, Wigglytuff fell to the ground, then looked up at Luxray with pure hate in its eyes. "What the..."

"Wigglytuff, attack!" Leaf shouted, pointing at Luxray. Wigglytuff shouted out loudly and ran at Luxray.

"Luxray, attack with Thunderbolt again!" Volkner shouted, starting to get nervous. Luxray fired a Thunderbolt at Wigglytuff, but the Balloon Pokémon jumped into the air and used Rollout. As it rolled, the Thunderbolt hit it, but hardly seemed to do any damage. Wigglytuff rolled into Luxray hard, and as it flew through the air, Wigglytuff uncurled its body and jumped up, using a Pound attack to hit it to the ground. Wigglytuff then expanded its body and fell on top of Luxray, using Body Slam attack. To finish it all up, Wigglytuff jumped back and released a stream of red-orange flames at Luxray from its mouth, a Flamethrower. Once the smoke cleared, Luxray was seen on the ground, fainted.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Wigglytuff!" Volkner stared in awe at the angry Pokémon staring at him with hate in its big blue eyes. Slowly, he took out a Poké Ball and put Luxray back in it.

"You did very well, my friend." Volkner said to the Poké Ball, then replaced it with another. "Jolteon, go!" The yellow Lightning Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball, growling as it got ready for battle.

"Wigglytuff vs. Jolteon, begin!" As soon as the announcer called that out, Wigglytuff charged at Jolteon, using a Rollout attack and rolling into a ball.

"Jolteon, use Pin Missile now!" Volkner commanded. Jolteon's spiky fur became even more spiky and it fired glowing yellow needles from its body at the rolling Wigglytuff. However, the spikes just bounced right off the Rollout attack. "Dodge it now!" Jolteon nodded and jumped into the air, but somehow, Wigglytuff bounced up as well, hitting Jolteon. Jolteon yelled out and Wigglytuff uncurled its body once again and this time, Wigglytuff took a deep breath and yelled out, white shockwaves coming out of its mouth and blasting Jolteon to the ground, a Hyper Voice. As soon as Jolteon was on the ground, an orange ball appeared in front of Wigglytuff's mouth and it fired a Hyper Beam at Jolteon, fainting instantly.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner is... huh?" the announcer said, looking at Wigglytuff. When it landed on the ground, it fell to the ground, fainted. Leaf laughed.

"I guess Wigglytuff used up all of her energy." she said, and scratched the back of her head. The announcer fell to the ground, but got back up.

"Jolteon _and_ Wigglytuff are both unable to battle. Since Jolteon was the first to fall, Volkner will choose his Pokémon first." Both Trainers recalled their Pokémon and Volkner took out another Poké Ball.

"Ambipom, go!" Volkner called. He tossed the Poké Ball and the purple monkey Pokémon came out and danced around the stage. Leaf smirked and took out a Poké Ball of her own.

"Perfect. Ditto, I choose you!" She threw the Poké Ball and released the Transform Pokémon from its Poké Ball. "Ditto!" it called out.

"Ditto vs. Ambipom, begin!"

"Alright Ditto, Transform into Ambipom!" Leaf commanded. Ditto's body started to glow multicolored and it morphed its body into an exact copy on Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Nasty Plot!" Volkner called.

"You too, Ditto!" Leaf replied, smirking. Both Pokémon's bodies became surrounded by a crimson aura. "Ditto, Agility, and then use Swift!" Ditto nodded and disappeared, reappearing, then disappearing again. Suddenly, it reappeared in the sky and both of the hands on its tails started to glow gold. It then waved them and golden stars shot out of them and hit Volkner's Ambipom. "Let's finish up with Nasty Plot." Ditto landed in the air and its body became surrounded by a crimson aura again.

"Ambipom, use Nasty Plot, then Agility." Volkner called. Ambipom's body started to glow crimson and it started back flipping around the battlefield, also disappearing then reappearing.

"Baton Pass!" they both called at the same time, and both Ambipom's started to glow red and disappeared into their Poké Balls.

"Nidoqueen!"

"Octillery!" Both Trainers threw their Poké Balls simultaneously and released their Pokémon. Leaf smirked. _E__xcellent. Volkie, you're so predictable._ "Octillery, use Octazooka!"

"Nidoqueen, Protect!" Leaf responded. Octillery fired a powerful blast from its mouth at Nidoqueen just as it held out its arms and a green barrier appeared around Nidoqueen that blocked the Octazooka. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Volkner gasped as Nidoqueen's horn became surrounded by yellow static and it fired a huge blast of electricity from its body at Octillery, knocking out the Water-type easily thanks to the Baton Pass combo.

"Octillery is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen!"

"You use that same strategy in every match, Volkie, so I devised a strategy to use it to my advantage." Leaf said, smirking. Volkner stared in awe and recalled his Octillery. He stared up at the scoreboard. He only had three Pokémon left, and one of them was Ambipom.

"Okay Ambipom, come back out!" Volkner called, releasing the Long Tail Pokémon once again.

"Nidoqueen vs. Ambipom, begin!"

"Ambipom, use Nasty-"

"Nidoqueen, Superpower now!" Leaf called quickly. Nidoqueen's body became surrounded by a blue aura and it reached to the ground, picking up a huge chunk of the stadium and chucking it at Ambipom. The rock shot at Ambipom with incredible speed and it didn't have enough time to dodge, or even react before the piece smashed into it. "Now, Double Kick!" Nidoqueen rushed up to Ambipom very quickly and its feet started to glow white. It then kicked Ambipom once, then kicked it and bounced off of it with the other foot. Ambipom fell to the ground, fainted.

"Ambipom is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen!" Volkner said nothing as he recalled his Ambipom into its Poké Ball.

"Do you remember way back when the League started how I said that my team would beat yours? I wasn't kidding, you know?" Leaf pointed to her Nidoqueen. "I trained my Nidoqueen here to counter your _whole _team. Then, once we got here, I noticed you used Ambipom mainly for Baton Pass, so I created a strategy using Ditto to copy your Pokémon. Pretty smart, huh?" Volkner said nothing and took out a Poké Ball.

"Raichu, go!" he shouted. The thrown Poké Ball burst open in the air and Raichu came out of the flash of light, putting its paws up and static coming out of its cheeks.

"Nidoqueen vs. Raichu, begin!"

"Nidoqueen, Poison Sting!" Leaf commanded. Nidoqueen opened its mouth and shot out multiple glowing purple needles from its mouth at Raichu.

"Dodge it now, and then use Iron Tail!" Volkner shouted. Raichu jumped into the air and its tail started to glow white.

"Perfect. Use Protect, then use strength attack!" Leaf called. Nidoqueen opened its arms and a green barrier appeared around its body as Raichu flipped around and hit the barrier with its tail. Then, the barrier faded and Nidoqueen stuck out its head as Raichu fell on it and tossed it high into the air. Raichu called out in fear, waving its arms. "Use Body Slam, Nidoqueen!" Just as Raichu was falling down, Nidoqueen rushed and slammed into Raichu hard, making it tumble across the stadium. Raichu was covered in wounds, but it slowly got up. Its cheeks started to spark.

"Raichu, it's no use." Volkner said to his Pokémon. "Nidoqueen is a Ground-type Pokémon, so it won't do anything to it." He sighed. "Raichu, return." Raichu also sighed and ran up to Volkner, sitting next to his legs.

"Raichu has been called back and is thus disqualified, the winner is Nidoqueen!" Leaf squealed and cheered slightly.

"Just one more to go, Nidoqueen!" Leaf said to her Pokémon, who roared loudly in response.

"But are you forgetting my last Pokémon?" Volkner said, smirking. "Let me remind you!" He tossed the Poké Ball and out of the flash of light came the large yellow Pokémon. "Electivire!" it called as it came out, beating its chest.

"Nidoqueen vs. Electivire, begin!"

"Nidoqueen, use Poison Sting now!" Leaf commanded, and Nidoqueen opened its mouth, releasing a spray of toxic needles at Electivire.

"Electivire, use Thunder now!" Volkner called. The balls on the end of Electivire's horns on its head became surrounded with electricity. Then, its whole body became surrounded and it fired a huge blast of electricity at Nidoqueen, disintegrating the needles.

"Ha, did you forget that Nidoqueen's a Ground-type?" Leaf mocked.

"No I didn't, I got rid of the needles so that Electivire wouldn't get hurt." Volkner replied. "Electivire, use Giga Impact now!" Electivire's body became surrounded by orange streaks and a purple orb surrounded Electivire's body as it rushed towards Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, Protect now!" Leaf shouted, and Nidoqueen's body became surrounded by a green barrier. Electivire hit the barrier and bounced off. "Great work, now use Body Slam!"

"Okay Electivire, now's the time to see if we perfected that move!" Volkner called. "Use Ice Punch!" Electivire landed on the ground and as Nidoqueen was rushing towards it, it pulled its fist back and suddenly icy energy started forming around Electivire's fist and it brought its fist forward just as Nidoqueen reached Electivire. The punch connected and Nidoqueen lower jaw froze. The punch also sent Nidoqueen spiraling backwards and falling onto the ground. "Great job, Electivire."

"Nidoqueen's not down, yet!" Leaf said, smirking as Nidoqueen slowly got up and shook its head, some of the ice falling off. "Don't forget, that's just the first time you've hit Nidoqueen, so don't get too cocky. Now it's time for use to use an awesome move. Nidoqueen, use Rock Smash!" Nidoqueen roared out and smashed its fist into the ground. A crack then formed and made its way over to Electivire, small pebbles shooting out of the ground and hitting Electivire. Electivire put up its arms to protect its eyes. "Attack with Body Slam now!" When the pebbles faded and Electivire put its arms down, Nidoqueen was in front of it, jumping into the air and slamming into it. Electivire tumbled backwards, but caught itself.

"Electivire, Ice Punch again!" Volkner commanded.

"You won't catch us off guard again. Nidoqueen, counter with Fire Punch!" Both Pokémon brought their elemental fists forward and the attacks collided. The Fire Punch melted the Ice Punch and Electivire got hit with the attack, burning its hand. Nidoqueen jumped back.

"Electivire, use Brick Break now!"

"Nidoqueen, Earth Power!" Leaf shouted. Nidoqueen's body became outlined in yellow for a brief second and then it punched the ground. The ground then started to crack and a giant crack headed towards Electivire.

"Electivire, dodge it, quickly!" Volkner shouted. However, it was too late, as the crack had reached Electivire already and the crack started to shine gold, causing massive damage to Electivire. Finally, the glow faded, and Electivire stood there for a moment before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Electivire is unable to battle; the winner is Nidoqueen and Leaf!"

* * *

OMG, YES! The reason it took so long for me to post this chapter was because it _took so god damn long to write._ Yes, it literally took a month to write this. For those of you who don't know, the battle scenes take a really long time, a _really_ long time to type. What takes you 30 seconds to read actually takes about 30 minutes to type. Anyways, this chapter is finally up, so I hope you enjoyed it. Also, this is the longest chapter, and probably going to be the longest chapter in this story, seeing how it's 38 pages long 0-0. No lie. Okay, this is where I _wo__uld_ post the Ocs in this chapter, but I'm too exhausted (and lazy) to do it right now, and I'm finally happy that I can post this chapter.

Now, before I answer reviews, I just want to say that this is a very special chapter. Want to know why? It's VKS's birthday! Yes, this lovely fic turned a year old this Saturday, and I want to thank you all for being a part of it, reading it, and reviewing it. I really appreciate it, like you have no idea. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VKS! Question for all you. How did you find VKS? I want to know, I'm curious. Now, I'll respond to the reviewers, 'kay?

**Ein Storm:**

Great! I'm so glad I got it right! I'm sorry she lost, though :'(

**Harbringer of Houndoom:**

Yeah, I redid all of my chapters and edited them so there are no mistakes. I'll probably switch them out with the edited versions once... well, once I'm not being lazy. :P Hmm, a Pokémon AU? I've never heard of that. Care to explain? Awesome new name, by the way. How do you come up with them, lol?

**LuckyAqua:**

Well, I watched the episodes with him today, and they weren't too bad. I had to watch it without subs, and I had no idea what they were saying, but I basically got the jist of it all. Also, I saw the preview for Ash vs. Volkner in the rematch, and Volkner is shown commanding an Electivire, and the Electivire knows Ice Punch (which is why I had him use it in this chapter). I don't know how many Pokémon are allowed in the Gym Battle, but I have a human translator I'll ask soon. HeartGold was kinda boring, all the same stuff, the Pokémon were all low level, blah blah blah. I'm glad I got the game, mainly for the Pokewalker, though. :P

**Curse of the Black Rose:**

Well, I get impatient sometimes, so... yeah, lol. And now that _this_ chapter is up, I'm glad you're not hounding me anymore... at least for a little while, lol. And I don't mind you hounding me, BTW. I like it, it's like a kick in the butt to 'GET MOVING!' (me impersonating you).

**Heart's Melody:**

I hope this chapter is action packed for you as well. Was it worth the month wait? And I updated it on VKS's birthday, just like you asked :) I don't know when the episode is coming out in America, I think around July it will, but it's on Youtube now, in Japanese though. I've watched it though, it's pretty good, other than the Team Rocket part... and the not understanding Japanese part, lol.

**Nianque:**

Yes, Octillery owns all! He's a Pokémon that can learn almost all the different types of attacks, save for Dragon and Ghost-type attacks. How do I know this? I've looked at Octillery's moveset about a million times now, lol. Thanks for pointing out the mistake, it is fixed on my computer, now to stop being lazy and replace it, XP And I would exchange friend codes, but my router doesn't connect with my DS, because it's a WPA router and not a WEP. Quite aggravating. When I did switch it, I couldn't use my laptop, so DS internet connection is a no-no. I do have Pokémon battle Revolution if you want to exchange friend codes there? HG/SS is compatible with that, right?

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Lol, well, now you know! :)

Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. The rest of the chapters are most likely going to be brought down to their usual 10 page size, so they won't be so big next time. Sorry this chapter took so long again, and sorry this chapter is so big, lol. A big chapter for a big day, I guess. Next chapter, it's the finals in the Pokémon League, and who's going to battle each other? That's right, Leaf and Christopher. Anyone else excited? Okay, see you next chapter. Thanks for reading/reviewing.

`~Happy Birthday VKS~'


	63. The Champion of the Indigo League

_This is the last chapter for the Pokémon League. It went by so fast! Anyways, I hope you guys are surprised (or not) about the winner of the Pokémon League. Don't forget, I will answer any questions that you ask me, so if you have one, please feel free to PM me, okay? Also, this is big Chapter 60! That's right, six-zero. That's pretty high up there! Anyways, enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, including Volkner and Leaf.

* * *

**Chapter 60**

Leaf started cheering loudly, running up to her Nidoqueen jumping up and down as she hugged it. Volkner stared out into the field in awe, then leaned back and smiled. He looked down at his hands, and sweat was dripping off of them. He also wiped some sweat off his forehead, which dampened his jacket sleeve. On the bottom part of his hands, there were marks where his fingernails were buried in his skin. He smiled from ear to ear and recalled his Electivire. "Very good, my friend. I'm proud of you." he said, putting the Poké Ball away into his pocket. He walked up to Leaf who was jumping up and down with her Nidoqueen. "Leaf." The brown haired girl stopped jumping and smiled at him, taking out a Poké Ball and recalling her Nidoqueen. "That battle was... amazing. I couldn't take my eyes away from it. You are truly a worthy Pokémon Trainer." Leaf smiled even bigger when Volkner stuck out his hand and shook hers. "Congratulations, Leaf. You managed to bring back my battling spirit."

"Leaf has managed to beat Volkner and is moving onto the finals to battle Christopher tomorrow!" the announcer called. "Tomorrow, we will know who our Champion is! And until then, we hope you continue to enjoy yourselves! See you then!" Leaf and Volkner walked off the stadium and met with Alicia, Christopher, Broly, and Luka, who were waiting outside.

"That battle was... so good! I was on the edge of my seat!" Christopher said, while Luka skipped over to Leaf and hugged her.

"Congrats, Leaf! You did _so_ well!" she said. Alicia walked up to Volkner, looking at him sadly.

"It stinks that you lost." Alicia said to him. He put her hand on her shoulder and smiled big.

"That doesn't matter at all. All that matters to me is that I got a good battle, and that's exactly what it was." Volkner said. Alicia smiled, then went over to congratulate Leaf.

"So, you lost to the girl." Broly said, smirking.

"You lost to the boy." Volkner replied, smiling back.

"Touché." Broly said. "Well, at least they were both good battles." Volkner nodded and the group started walking towards the Pokémon Center to pick up their Pokémon or get them healed.

"I say we go out for a big dinner to celebrate our last night here and Leaf and Christopher's victories!" Luka said, raising her hand. Everyone agreed, and after a quick visit to the Pokémon Center, either dropping off or collecting their Pokémon, went to the large skyscraper-like restaurant to eat. Many people stopped them along the way, either congratulating Leaf and Christopher on their victories, to shake their hand, or to ask their opinion about their Pokémon. A couple of people even asked for their autograph.

"This is just insane!" Christopher said. "I'm not used to getting this much attention. We can't even walk down the road without someone stopping us." They had finally reached the restaurant and ordered their food after about 15 minutes of constantly stopping and talking to people. Luka ordered a bottle of grape soda and poured it in everyone's glasses, since everyone but Volkner was too young to drink. After she filled everyone's glasses, she raised hers.

"To our last night at the Indigo League and for Christopher and Leaf making it to the finals!" she called. Everyone clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers!" they called, taking a drink. Leaf guzzled hers down and let out a deep sigh. Christopher took a drink and let out a large burp. Volkner and Broly chuckled at it while the three girls looked at him in disgust. _This is fun. I don't know how long it's been since I've been out with a group of friends, I'm sure going to miss this once I get back to the Gym. Speaking of Gym..._

o 0 o

"Hello, Sunyshore Gym, Zachery speaking." the green haired trainer said as his face appeared on the video phone. Volkner smiled and waved at his top student.

"Zachery, what's up, bud?" he responded. Zachery's face lit up.

"Volkner! It's been a while." Zachery said, smiling. "I saw your battles on the television. I'm sorry you lost." Volkner smiled.

"Well, at least I know you've been watching." he replied. "It's alright, it was a really good battle. It really brought back my fighting spirit." Zachery's face lit up.

"Does that mean you're going to come back to the Gym?" Volkner shook his head.

"No, not yet. I want to watch the finals. I've watched these two trainers grow along during their journey, and I'd like to see the outcome." Zachery nodded.

"I understand. So I'll be expecting you tomorrow?" Zachery asked. Volkner narrowed his eyes.

"What are you hiding, Zachery?" Volkner replied.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything!" Zachery responded, laughing nervously.

"You're lying through your teeth, Zachery." Volkner said. "Tell me what happened." Zachery's eyes kept darting at the direction of the Gym Doors, as if he was wanting someone to walk through. Quickly, he put his hand over his mouth.

"I'd like to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle." he said in a high-pitched voice. "I'll be right there! Sorry, Volkner, got to go!" And suddenly, the screen went black as Zachery disconnected the line.

"Oh god, something happened, and somehow, I do _not _want to know." Volkner said to himself, rolling his eyes as he got up after turning the monitor off. "C'mon Raichu, let's go back to the cabin." The orange mouse Pokémon nodded in response and trotted after its trainer out the doors of the Pokémon Center

o 0 o

Volkner walked down the street of Pokémon Village. Some people were finishing up their stay, buying last minute souvenirs and gifts before the Pokémon League ended. Not many people were up, seeing how it was ten o' clock at night and there was a big battle starting tomorrow, but there were still some people. Not much was going on, until Raichu jumped out in front of Volkner, its ears perked up and looking over to the side. "What's up, Raichu?" A girl with long tawny hair noticed the two and smiled, walking over. "Amber!"

"Volkner!" she said, and bent down to pet Raichu.

"I thought you would have left by now." he said. She stood up straight and smiled.

"Well, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, right?" she replied. "I'm sorry you lost."

"That's okay, it was a good battle. You also lost to Leaf, if I remember correctly." Amber nodded.

"She's a friend of yours, right?" she asked. "I would see her hanging out with your group of friends. And now two good friends are battling against each other for the title." Volkner chuckled.

"I wouldn't exactly call them _good_ friends, but they are friends. But those two are always competing anyways." Volkner replied. "So, you heading back to Johto?" Amber nodded.

"Yeah, my parents are waiting for me back in Cherrygrove City. I'm heading back after the battle." she said.

"Well, it was good talking to you, Amber. I hope that you travel to the Sinnoh region soon, so we can battle sometime." Volkner said, sticking out his hand. Amber stared at it, then smiled and shook it.

o 0 o

Christopher's eyes shot open, his body covered in sweat. His sheets and blankets were torn off the bed, and he sighed. _I could barely sleep as it was, now the pressure from the finals aren't exactly helping either._ Christopher thought, getting up. Quickly, he put on his clothes and headed out onto the front patio. He was surprised when he saw Volkner standing out there, leaning against the railing, his Raichu asleep at his feet. "Volkner?" Volkner looked behind and at Christopher, who was wearing his usual outfit, minus the sunglasses. Volkner was also not wearing his usual blue jacket, just wearing the black tank top that he usually wore underneath the jacket.

"You as well?" Volkner asked. At first, Christopher thought he meant himself, but then looked out in front of the railing and Leaf was there, trying to hide herself from Christopher's sights. She was wearing her black dress outfit.

"Leaf?" Leaf looked up slightly and saw that Christopher was staring at her.

"Oh... hi, Chrissy." she said nervously, and waving to him slowly. "Volkner, you were suppose to keep me a secret!" she whispered to the Gym Leader.

"Oops, I forgot." he said. Leaf signed and stood up, leaning her back against the railing.

"Leaf, why are _you_ out here?" Christopher asked.

"Why are _you_ out here?" Leaf asked. "If you say 'I asked you first', I swear to God I'll drop kick you right here." Christopher sighed.

"I was nervous about the battle tomorrow, and I couldn't sleep. I figured I needed some air." he replied. "Now it's your turn." Leaf was silent for a minute, then sighed.

"Okay! I was..." she said, then mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said I was..."

"I still didn't hear you?"

"I said I was _nervous_, okay?" Leaf shouted, slightly disturbing Raichu, but the Mouse Pokémon immediately went right back to sleep.

"You're... nervous? About a battle against me?" Christopher asked, cleaning out his ears.

"Do I need to pop your eardrums?" Leaf asked, and Christopher shook his head.

"But, why?" Leaf sighed.

"When I was watching your battles today, I noticed how good of a battler you _actually_ are. Then when I saw that combination that you did with Machamp... that really threw me off." Leaf sighed loudly, as if that was the hardest thing in the world. Christopher smiled, then started laughing. Leaf turned around, trying to push through the railing. "What are you laughing at? I'll break you apart!"

"I'm not laughing at _you_! I'm laughing that I was nervous about battling _you_." Christopher said. Leaf stopped fighting the railing and stared. "You're battling style, there's no way to read it, and thus no way to counter it." Leaf stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Leaf asked. She started laughing as well. "Well, then I guess I'm worrying over nothing." Christopher nodded, then looked at Volkner.

"That still doesn't explain why _Volkner's_ out here, though."

"Well, since it's my last day in the Kanto region tomorrow before I have to go back to Sinnoh, I figured I'd enjoy it while I can." Volkner responded. "Also, the person who is watching my Gym is hiding something from me, and I don't know whether to be anxious to go back, or to be afraid." Christopher chuckled, then sat down on the porch step.

"Volkner was just telling me how he got some of his Pokémon." Leaf said. "I always wondered how he got them since this was his first journey. Like did you know that Volkner, and Flint of the Elite Four are, total buds? They met when they were beginning Pokémon Trainers, and been competing ever since."

"Wow, seriously?" Christopher asked.

"I don't know if that's something to be excited about." Volkner said, chuckling. "But, yeah, we're pretty competitive."

"Tell him the story about the time when you all got your Eevees!" Leaf suggested. Volkner nodded.

"Okay. Have you ever heard of the Orre Region?" Volkner asked Christopher. He thought, then nodded.

"That's the place where bad people starting controlling Pokémon by closing the doors to their hearts, right?" he asked. Volkner nodded.

"It's not a very big region, and most people don't know about it. The Professor of the region, Prof. Krane, is a very good friend of my dad's, and he sent us a letter one day." Volkner explained. "Since Orre isn't a very known region, many Pokémon Trainers don't start from there, and the starter Pokémon is Eevee. Anyways, the Professor was having a large overflow of Eevees at his ranch, so he asked my dad to take me to Orre and let me catch an Eevee of my own. He also said to take as many of my friends as I wanted. So, I brought Flint, and his brother Buck."

"Wow, so you got first class seats to go and catch an Eevee?" Volkner nodded.

"Yup, and that Eevee became a Jolteon." Volkner said, taking out Jolteon's Poké Ball.

"What about Buck's and Flint's?" Christopher asked.

"Well, Buck's became an Umbreon. And knowing Flint, he probably evolved his into a Flareon." Volkner said. He sighed and looked at the Pokétch after an awkward silence. "Well, it's 3 in the morning, I think I'm going to head in. C'mon Raichu." Raichu's ears perked and it got up, yawned, then got up and trotted sleepily after Volkner. Christopher took a deep breath of fresh mountain air, then stood up.

"I think I'll head in, too. I need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow." Christopher said. "'Night."

"'Night." Leaf said. She stared at the moon and sighed. _I _am_ nervous about battling Christopher... but that's not the whole reason, and I think Volkner sensed it as well. _Leaf thought. _I'm scared of Christopher's Pidgeot._

o 0 o

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am pleased to welcome you to the final match of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League! And what a match it is going to be! Both Trainers are both from the town of Pallet, a town known for producing top-quality Pokémon Trainers. Both also started their journey with a starter Pokémon from Prof. Oak. Now, help me welcome out Mr. Christopher Evans and Ms. Leaf Green!" Christopher walked out of the red hallway and walked to his side of the stadium, taking a deep breath. Many people cheered and clapped for him, holding out various signs with Venusaurs drawn on them, or signs saying 'GO CHRISTOPHER!' in bright colors.

Leaf walked out as well, wearing her black dress and looking very fancy. She took a deep breath as well as she walked out, feeling her palms start to sweat inside her white gloves as she walked out. Signs with Blastoise drawings were seen all around the stadium. Others were the common 'GO LEAF!', but there was one that had an angry Wigglytuff on it that said 'EVIL WIGGLYTUFF OF DOOM!' Leaf saw the sign and chuckled, waving at the young girl who held it up. She turned to face Christopher, and both of them walked into the center of the stadium, shaking hands. "I'm not going to go easy on you." she said to him.

"Me neither." Christopher said, and they walked back to their respective sides of the stadium.

"Now, for one final time, let the roulette spin!" the announcer called, and the scoreboard lit up, the circle spinning around, the light landing on a green section. "Leaf will be choosing her Pokémon first." Leaf gulped loudly, taking a deep breath and wiping some sweat from her hands onto her dress. _Deep breath, Leaf. Get yourself together, girl. There's only a one in six chance that he's going to use his... bird._ Leaf took out a Poké Ball and tossed it. Out of it came her Clefable. Christopher smiled.

"Ha, I knew you'd use a Normal-type. Machamp, go!" he shouted, tossing the red and white sphere. The sphere opened up and a flash of white light came out, releasing his Machamp. The four armed Pokémon came out and punched the air in front of it, then got into a battle position.

"Machamp vs. Clefable, begin!" the referee called.

"Go Machamp, use Karate Chop now!" Christopher called. Machamp opened its hands and started to run swiftly towards Clefable, its hands glowing white. When Leaf saw the attack strike Clefable, she gasped. _What am I doing? I need to focus on _this _battle and worry about the future when it comes. _Leaf slightly tapped her face and smirked.

"Clefable, use Metronome now!" Leaf shouted. Clefable quickly got up and started to wave its pointer fingers.

"Stop it, quickly!" Christopher shouted. However, before Machamp could react, Clefable's fingers started to glow white and a large flash was seen before Clefable jumped into the air and landed on Machamp, slamming it with a Body Slam. However, the attack did little damage to Machamp, and it recoiled with a Low Kick. Clefable jumped up in time to dodge the attack, though. "DynamicPunch now!"

"Block it with a Psychic attack!" Leaf shouted. Machamp's hands became surrounded by a light blue aura, and it swung one of its four fists at Clefable. The Fairy Pokémon's eyes suddenly started to glow light blue, and Machamp's arm became outlined in light blue. Without warning, Machamp's arm bent at the last second right before it was going to hit Clefable and struck itself in the face with the powerful punch. Machamp fell onto the stadium floor on its butt, confused at what just occurred.

"Machamp, you have to get up before they have time to retaliate!" Christopher shouted to his Pokémon.

"Clefable, use Meteor Mash now!" Leaf called. Clefable jumped and charged at Machamp, one of its hands glowing white. It then reached Machamp as it was standing and struck it across the face with the punch, multicolored particles that looked like little meteors coming out of Clefable's glowing hand. Machamp flew into the air and bounced on the ground, but before it landed, it flipped back around and landed on its feet.

"Awesome job, Machamp. Use your elemental punches, now!" Machamp raised each arm, and each one became surrounded by a different color of aura, light blue for Ice Punch, red for Fire Punch, yellow for ThunderPunch, and white for Mega Punch, respectively. "Attack, Machamp!" Machamp then rushed at Clefable, its fists pulled back and ready to strike. Leaf smirked.

"I knew you'd use that, Chrissy. So predictable." she whispered to herself. "Clefable, use Psychic attack on the punches!" Clefable nodded at her Trainer and its eyes started to glow light blue. Machamp's fists became surrounded by light blue as well, and each arm extended, making Machamp stop running, trying to figure out why its arms were moving on its own. Clefable made Machamp's fists extend as far as they could straight out, then quickly brought them together, causing a huge explosion when Ice-type, Fire-type, Electric-type, and Normal-type came together at the same time. Machamp flew through the air and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Clefable!" the ref called. Christopher mumbled to himself and recalled his Machamp into its Poké Ball.

"Don't forget Chrissy, my Pokémon are trained to counter all other types of Pokémon, _especially_ their own weaknesses. Just keep that in mind when selecting your next Pokémon." Leaf called over to her opponent. Christopher slowly took out a Poké Ball, trying to think of a quick strategy.

"Flareon, go!" he shouted, releasing the Flame Pokémon from its Poké Ball. "Flare!" it barked, then crouched down, ready to attack at the command.

"Flareon vs. Clefable, begin!" the referee called.

"Flareon, use Quick Attack and Fire Fang now!" Christopher commanded. Suddenly, Flareon disappeared it moved so fast, and Leaf gasped at its speed. The Flame Pokémon then appeared in front of Clefable, its mouth covered with flames and jumped at it, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Clefable was knocked out.

"Clefable is unable to battle, the winner is Flareon!"

"Unbelievable, down in one shot!" Leaf said to herself.

"While your Clefable did managed to knock out my Machamp, don't forget that its Karate Chop did a lot of damage to it." Christopher called. Leaf nodded and recalled her Pokémon.

"But then again, that _was_ a pretty dumb choice of Pokémon, seeing as how you know who my first one is!" Leaf said, tossing a Poké Ball back and forth between her hands as she spoke, then tossed it, releasing her Blastoise. "Blaaast!" it called out, cracking its neck before walking out. Many people cheered loudly for the Water-type Kanto starter as it appeared on the stadium. A smirk flashed across Christopher's face, but it was quickly removed before Leaf could spot it.

"I knew you would choose him. Flareon, return!" Christopher said, recalling his Pokémon. Leaf narrowed her eyes as Christopher took out his next Poké Ball. "I choose you, Venusaur!" He tossed his Poké Ball, releasing the large Pokémon in a flash of white light. "Saaaaur!" it called, and the ones who didn't cheer for Blastoise cheered loudly for the Grass-type Kanto starter.

"_That_ wasn't a very good move." Leaf said, and Christopher heard her.

"Why, because my Grass-type is going to beat your Water-type?" Christopher said, smirking.

"No, because you switched Pokémon, now you won't be able to use Flareon for the rest of the battle." Leaf said, putting a hand on her hip. "This battle is not the time to get cocky, Chrissy."

"Who's cocky? I just know that I'm going to beat the strongest Pokémon on your team with mine." Leaf shrugged.

"Alright..." she replied quietly to herself.

"Venusaur vs. Blastoise, begin!" Both trainers stared at the battlefield, waiting for each other to make the next move and thinking of a strategy of beating the opponent's Pokémon. _First, I have to make sure that Blastoise can't get its hydro cannons out of its shell._

"Venusaur, use Leech Seed now!" Christopher called. Venusaur nodded and shot three seeds from the center of the flower on its back at Blastoise. Leaf didn't command Blastoise, and the Shellfish Pokémon got hit with each of them, all of them sprouting vines and surrounding Blastoise's body. Then, Blastoise's body started to glow red as the vines sucked energy from it.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Chrissy!" Leaf shouted. "Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" Blastoise nodded and pulled its head, arms, and legs into its shell, and started spinning around like a disc. Blastoise started to spin faster and faster, and soon enough the Leech Seed came off it and fell harmlessly to the ground, crumbling and dying. Then, Blastoise shot at Venusaur while still spinning.

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip!" Christopher called. Two dark green vines shot out from underneath the leaves on Venusaur's back and shot at Blastoise's shell, traveling on the ground. It then pulled up and Blastoise flew straight into the air. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Venusaur retracted the vines and waved the leaves on its back, firing razor-sharp leaves from its leaves at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash, now!" Leaf commanded. Blastoise's limbs came out of its shell while it was in the air and it pointed its head down at Venusaur, a silver aura surrounding its body, and it shot at Venusaur. Soon, it was falling so fast that the Razor Leaf attacks bounced off its head.

"Vine Whip!" Venusaur extended two more vines again from its back and coiled the two together at the end like a target or a spring as it shot it at Blastoise. The two attacks collided, and Blastoise's head bounced off the Vine Whip spring. Blastoise somersaulted through the air and pulled into its shell.

"Hydro Pump, and face it at the ground." Leaf said. Blastoise's hydro cannons came out of its shell and it pointed them at the ground, firing two blasts of water from them, slowing its landing like a spaceship would land on the ground. At the last second, it stopped the Hydro Pump attack and flipped around, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Okay, that didn't work, time for Plan B." Christopher said to himself. "Venusaur, Seed Bomb now!" Venusaur opened its mouth and shot out multiple glowing white seeds from it at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Protect!" Leaf shouted. Blastoise put its arms out and a green orb of energy appeared around its body. As the seeds reached and hit the Protect attack, they disintegrated and disappeared. "Okay Blastoise, Ice Beam now!"

"Venusaur, use _your_ Protect attack now!" Christopher shouted. Blastoise opened its mouth and a light blue ball of energy appeared in front of it. The ball then shot light blue beams at Venusaur, but a green barrier appeared over Venusaur's body, much like Blastoise had done before, and the beams faded when they hit.

"Okay then, have it your way. Blastoise, use Skull Bash now!" Leaf shouted.

"Venusaur, Double-Edge!" Blastoise lowered its head and charged at Venusaur, a silver aura appearing around it as it ran. Venusaur also charged at Blastoise, a golden aura appearing around Venusaur's body. The two Kanto starters slammed into each other as hard as they could, and struggled to push each other back. "C'mon Venusaur! Take down that Blastoise with everything you got!" Christopher cheered.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Leaf shouted. Blastoise's cannons came out of its back and pointed at Venusaur's back. It then fired a blast of water from it at Venusaur, catching it off guard. The surprise resulted in Venusaur being pushed back a little.

"If you insist! Venusaur, SolarBeam!" Christopher yelled. The inside of the flower on Venusaur's back started to glow white as energy was gathered from the sun inside it. Since there wasn't even a cloud in the sky, Venusaur's flower started to glow white, signaling the SolarBeam was ready. Venusaur then pointed the flower towards Blastoise's head. "Ready, aim, fire!" The flower stopped glowing white and Venusaur fired the powerful white beam at Blastoise's head.

"Blastoise, Withdraw!" Leaf commanded. Blastoise nodded and pulled its limbs into its shell at the last second, the SolarBeam firing into the air. Blastoise pulled its arms and legs into its shell as well, and Venusaur lurched forward because it was pushing and fighting Blastoise, only for the force to go away in a short amount of time. Venusaur lurched forward and tripped over Blastoise's shell that landed on the ground, and a huge thump was heard as Venusaur stumbled and fell to the ground. "Blastoise, Ice Beam now!" Blastoise's shell spun around and its dark blue limbs came out, its face coming out and facing Venusaur. It then opened its mouth and fired light blue beams from a light blue ball that formed in front of Blastoise's mouth. Venusaur tried to dodge, but couldn't move quickly because of its massive weight and size and got hit with the attack. When the smoke cleared, Venusaur was encased in a large ice block. Christopher gasped and Leaf squealed with happiness.

"Venusaur is Frozen, and thus unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise!" the referee called.

"Hey Blastoise." Leaf said, pointing to Venusaur non-nonchalantly. "Do me a favor, would 'ya?" Blastoise nodded and walked up to Venusaur, its fist glowing white and punching it ice, shattering it. Venusaur, who was now free, looked at Blastoise and nodded. Blastoise nodded back and walked back to its spot. Christopher ran out onto the battlefield and ran up to his Venusaur. The Seed Pokémon looked at its Trainer apologetically.

"It's okay, Venusaur, you did your best out there, and that's all that matters." Christopher said, recalling his Pokémon and walking back to his side of the field afterwards. He took out a pink and yellow Poké Ball and pressed the blue button in the center to enlarge it. "If Grass won't take down your Water-type, then how about Electric? Raichu, go!" He tossed the Poké Ball and out of the flash of light, Christopher's Raichu came out, sticking the end of its tail into the ground. "Rai, chu!" it said, its yellow cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Raichu vs. Blastoise, begin!"

"Raichu, Charge Beam now!" Christopher called. Raichu's body became surrounded by static and it fired a powerful beam of electricity at Blastoise.

"When will you _learn_, Chrissy? Blastoise, use Protect attack!" Leaf called. Blastoise put its arms out and a green energy barrier appeared around it, blocking the attack. Once the attack faded, so did the barrier.

"Raichu, use Quick Attack now!" Christopher commanded. Raichu nodded and started running on four legs at Blastoise, a white trail of energy trailing behind it as it ran as fast as it could.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump now!" Leaf said. Blastoise pointed its cannons at Raichu and fired a blast of water at it.

"Dodge it with Agility and run to the right." Christopher commanded. Raichu jumped out of the way of the Hydro Pump just in time and the water covered the stadium floor.

"Rapid fire, Blastoise!" Leaf shouted. Blastoise nodded and started firing Hydro Pump blasts at the speedy Raichu, who kept dodging the attacks. Finally, Blastoise stopped, out of breath, and Raichu stood off to the side of the battlefield, breathing heavily as well. The whole battlefield was covered in water, except for where Raichu was standing. "Oh no! How could I have been so blind!"

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Raichu stuck the end of its tail into the water around it and fired an electrical blast out of its tail. The electricity traveled through the water and Blastoise yelled loudly as the Thunderbolt hit it and electrocuted it. "And since the water doubles electricity's damage, as well as the damage that Venusaur gave Blastoise with Razor Leaf, SolarBeam, Vine Whip, and Double-Edge, your Blastoise is toast." As soon as Christopher finished his sentence, Blastoise fell to the ground, fainted.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu!" the ref called. Leaf recalled her Blastoise into its Poké Ball.

"Good job, Blasty. You deserve a nice, long rest." Leaf said. She took out another Poké Ball. "Even _if_ the stage is covered in water, you're using an Electric-type, which means that the logical choice of Pokémon would be..." Leaf tossed the Poké Ball and it burst open in a flash of light. "Nidoqueen!" The large blue Drill Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball and roared, stopping abruptly and staring down at the water around its feet in disgust. "Sorry 'bout the water, Nidory, but we can try and get around it, right?" Nidoqueen sighed and nodded at its trainer, turning to face the Raichu, who's tail was still in the water, and electricity was flying off its cheeks.

"Raichu vs. Nidoqueen, begin!"

"Raichu, Thunderbolt again!" Christopher called. Raichu's body became surrounded by electricity and the electricity traveled through the water, like before, and struck Nidoqueen. The attack, however, did nothing and Nidoqueen shook it off.

"You need to think, Chrissy. Nidoqueen is _still_ a Ground-type, water or not." Leaf said. "Nidoqueen, Rock Smash now!" Nidoqueen raised its hand into the air and slammed it down into the ground, a crack appearing and heading towards Raichu. As the crack grew bigger, the water also began to pour into it and dissolving into the dirt. Raichu jumped out of the way of the attack before it reached it, however. "There, now if you _do_ manage to knock out my Nidoqueen with your Raichu, it won't be able to do that double-damage electric attack thing. Nidoqueen, Poison Sting!" Nidoqueen opened its mouth and shot out multiple purple needles from it at Raichu, but the Mouse Pokémon used Agility to dodge the attack.

"Now run around Nidoqueen using Agility attack!" Christopher called. Raichu sped off, running at Nidoqueen, then curved and started running around in circles.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work. Nidoqueen, Earthquake!" Nidoqueen roared out as it raised its foot and slammed it into the stadium floor, causing the whole stadium to shake and move. Raichu stopped running and started to wobble around while trying to keep its balance. "Nidoqueen, use Poison Sting now!" Nidoqueen opened its mouth once again and fired a barrage of purple needles from its mouth again, this time hitting Raichu and knocking it back.

"Raichu, you have to stand up, quickly!" Christopher pleaded with his Pokémon.

"Body Slam, Nidoqueen, finish it!" Nidoqueen let out a large roar before it ran and slammed its whole body into Raichu as hard as it could, squashing it against the soggy stadium floor. When Nidoqueen stood up, Raichu was on the ground, twitching and fainted.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen!" the referee called. Christopher bit his lip and recalled his Pokémon into the Heal Ball. He looked up at the scoreboard to look at the number of remaining Pokémon they both had. Leaf was in the lead, with four Pokémon remaining, including her Nidoqueen, while Christopher was down to two.

"Man, this is going to be close." Christopher whispered to himself, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Nidoqueen is a Ground-type, so my Lapras will do very well. Better now than never." He took out a Poké Ball and tossed it onto the arena. "Lapras, I choose you!" The light blue Transport Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball in a flash of light and landed on the stage. "Lapras." it said elegantly, and looked onto the battlefield, seeming to frown at the lack of water.

"Lapras vs. Nidoqueen, begin!" the ref called, raising both of his flags.

"Well, I think it's _our_ turn to make the first move this time around. Nidoqueen, use Superpower!" Leaf commanded. Nidoqueen's body became surrounded by a blue aura and reached to the ground below it, pulling out a huge chunk of stadium from the floor below. It then tossed it at Lapras.

"Lapras, Safeguard!" Christopher called. Lapras lowered its head and closed its eyes as its body shone and became covered in a light green barrier. When the rock chunk hit Lapras, the piece of stadium broke apart, and Lapras looked up again, seeming to take no damage. "Great job, now Ice Beam the stadium floor!" Lapras nodded and opened its mouth, spraying a stream of water from its mouth all around the floor. When the water hit the floor, it instantly turned Christopher's side of the stadium into a skating rink.

"That's all cool and stuff, Christopher, but I'm going to have to smash that little rink up to ice shards. Nidoqueen, Earthquake now!" Leaf commanded.

"Lapras, use Confuse Ray now!" Christopher called. Lapras skated over to the edge of the ice just as Nidoqueen was raising its foot and shot purple circles from its eyes at Nidoqueen. Suddenly, Nidoqueen lowered its foot slowly and stood there, staring out at Lapras blankly. "Now, Lapras, use Water Pulse now!" Lapras opened its mouth and fired a blue orb of energy from it at Nidoqueen, and when the ball reached it, it exploded into a wave of water, knocking Nidoqueen down.

"C'mon, Nidoqueen! You have to fight back! Use Double Kick attack!" Leaf shouted, snapping her fingers to try and wake it up out of its daze. Nidoqueen slowly got up and its feet started to glow white. It then started to wobble over to Lapras, trying to rush, but keep balance at the same time. This, however, did not work out so great, as it slipped on some of the ice and fell on its stomach.

"Lapras, Hydro Pump now!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and released a blast of water from it at Nidoqueen, causing the Drill Pokémon to fly straight into the air and soar through the sky. "Finish it up with an Ice Shard attack!" Lapras stopped firing water from its mouth and a glowing light blue ball of ice appeared in front of it. It then fired the ice at Nidoqueen and hit it, knocking it out when it landed on the ground with a big thump.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras!" the referee called, raising the red flag. Leaf stared out at Nidoqueen, then recalled it back into its Poké Ball.

"Okay Wigglytuff, time to play!" Leaf called, releasing the Balloon Pokémon from its Poké Ball, causing many to cheer and yell in happiness. Many other people held up 'EVIL WIGGLYTUFF' signs all around the audience. _It amazes me how everyone likes my Wigglytuff when it has its 'diva moments', and it drives me crazy._ Leaf thought. She looked over at her Wigglytuff, that was waving and blowing kisses to the audience, sucking it all in. _Oh brother._

"Lapras vs. Wigglytuff, begin!"

"Wigglytuff, don't let all this attention get to you. We still have a battle to win!" Leaf said to her Pokémon. Wigglytuff nodded and faced its opponent, Lapras. "Use Rollout attack now!" Wigglytuff curled its body into a ball and started rolling towards Lapras at a high speed.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam now!" Christopher called. _I have to defeat this thing before it gets mad, __or I'm screwed._ Lapras opened its mouth and a light blue ball of energy appeared in front of it, and the ball fired light blue beams from it, hitting the Wigglytuff ball. However, the ice just gave Wigglytuff a covering and it headed towards Lapras still. "Lapras, dodge!" Lapras moved one of its flippers to slide out of the way, but Wigglytuff was too quick for it and slammed into it as hard as it could. Lapras went skidding across the stadium, but managed to stop itself before slamming into Christopher. When Wigglytuff hit Lapras, it shattered the ice around its body and jumped into the air, still in a ball. "It's going to attack from above, use Hydro Pump attack now!" Lapras opened its mouth as Wigglytuff started to fall down towards Lapras, and it fired a blast of water, knocking it out of the ball and causing it to fly through the air. However, Wigglytuff took a deep breath of air and expanded its body, making it bounce harmlessly off the ground and back into the air.

"Wigglytuff, use Hyper Voice!" Leaf commanded. A white sphere appeared in front of Wigglytuff's mouth as it hovered in the air, and it fired a beam of white circles from its mouth at Lapras. Lapras, however, waved its flippers and dodged the attack. Wigglytuff landed on the ground after the attack.

"Ice Shard, Lapras!" Christopher called. Lapras opened its mouth and a glowing light blue sphere of ice appeared in front of it.

"Wigglytuff, Defense Curl!" Leaf commanded. Wigglytuff curled into a ball and the Ice Shard hit it. Wigglytuff uncurled its body and it flew through the air. However, when stopped, Lapras was not where it was before.

"Lapras, Body Slam!" Christopher shouted, and both Wigglytuff and Leaf gasped, looking up to see Lapras falling right on top of the Balloon Pokémon, knocking it out.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras!" the ref announced. Leaf was the one biting her lip this time as she recalled her Pokémon. _Okay, I think I know enough of Lapras's moves to make a combo out of it, now._ She then took out another Poké Ball and tossed it.

"Okay Ditto, you're turn!" she called, releasing the Transform Pokémon. "Ditto!" it cried. The referee raised both of his flags.

"Lapras vs. Ditto, begin!"

"Okay, Ditto, Transform into Lapras!" Leaf shouted, but Ditto was already ahead of its Trainer and started to glow white, its body shifting and turning into a Lapras.

"Copycat! Lapras, use Ice Shard!" Christopher called.

"Quick Ditto, Confuse Ray!" Leaf retaliated. Ditto acted quickly and shot purple circles from its eyes at Lapras as soon as it opened its mouth, causing Lapras to become Confused. "Awesome job, now, why don't you hop over to Chrissy's side of the stadium and use a Shock Wave attack!" Ditto nodded and jumped into the air, landing next to Christopher's Lapras and forming a light blue ball of electricity above its horn.

"Oh no! There's no way to dodge a Shock Wave attack! Lapras, use Safeguard!" However, Ditto already fired a blast of yellow electricity at Lapras, shocking it. Lapras called out in pain, then turned to face Ditto. The confused Pokémon became even more confused when it saw a mirror image of itself and started shaking its head.

"One more Shock Wave ought to finish it up!" Leaf said. Ditto again fired a stream of yellow electricity from its horn at Lapras, this time knocking it out, just like Leaf had said.

"Lapras is unable to battle, the winner is Ditto!" the referee called. Christopher recalled his Pokémon. Leaf started to cheer out.

"Good job Ditto, we just need to beat one more Pokémon and we win!" Leaf shouted to her Pokémon, who happily responded back.

"But Leaf, don't you remember who my last Pokémon is?" Christopher said, smirking and taking out a Poké Ball. Immediately, Leaf froze in mid-cheer, her eyes widening with fear. "Let me remind you, Pidgeot, go!" Out of Christopher's Poké Ball came his Pidgeot, and the Pokémon sped out and flew into the sky. "Pidgetoo!" it called. Leaf stared up at the Bird Pokémon, frozen in her tracks, unable to move. Her forehead started to sweat, and her face paled at the sight of the Pokémon.

"Pidgeot vs. Ditto, begin!" the referee called. However, Leaf did not hear him. She just continued to stare at the Flying-type Pokémon in fear.

"Pidgeot, use Gust attack now!" Christopher yelled. Pidgeot flapped its wings and white crescent blade energy waves came out of them, striking Ditto and making it fly out in front of Leaf. Leaf took no notice and continued to stare at the Pokémon in the sky, her forehead dripping with sweat and her breathing speeding up. Ditto got up and waited for a command, but not even a peep was uttered from Leaf. Ditto turned its head towards its Trainer. "Lapras, La!" Ditto shouted at her, and Leaf glanced quickly at Ditto, then back at Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, Quick Attack now!" Pidgeot nodded and tucked in its wings, diving down straight at Ditto. However, all Leaf saw was the Bird Pokémon flying straight at her, and she screamed loudly, kneeling down the ground and holding her hands above her head in a protective stance. Pidgeot slammed into Ditto and it fell to the ground, glowing white and transforming back into its regular, pink form. Ditto slowly got up, and glanced at its Trainer, waiting for a command.

"Why won't Leaf command Ditto?" Luka asked, watching the battle from the stands, and making Volkner lose his concentration on the match.

"Leaf is tremendously scared of Flying-type Pokémon, especially birds like Pidgeot." he replied, as Broly and Luka looked at him. "This is actually the best I've seen her at. Usually, she freezes up and sometimes even falls unconscious." Luka looked down at Leaf with a look of worry on her face.

"I see. Then Ditto was a very bad choice then." Luka said. Alicia scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The only attack Ditto knows is Transform, which makes Ditto shape-shift into the opponent. If Leaf tells Ditto to Transform, then there will be two Pidgeots flying around the battlefield." Broly answered for her.

"Pidgeot, use Steel Wing now!" Christopher called. Pidgeot opened its wings and they started to glow white. It then shot down at Ditto and hit it with its wings. Ditto rolled across the ground and fainted.

"Ditto is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot!" the ref called. The crowd was absolutely silent, waiting to see Leaf's reaction. Leaf, however, kept kneeling on the ground, with her hands above her head, shaking and quivering uncontrollably. "Hey, Ms. Leaf, your Pokémon is unable to battle!" Leaf opened one eye and looked at the referee.

"O-oh yeah." she stuttered, and took out Ditto's Poké Ball. "R-return D-d-ditto." The red laser shot out and put Ditto back into the Poké Ball. Leaf went to stand back up, and she looked straight up and saw Pidgeot staring down at her. She screamed again and held up her hands.

"Ms. Green, Please choose your next Pokémon." the referee said. Leaf tried to gulp, but her mouth was dry as a Jumpluff's cotton. Quickly, she took out a random Poké Ball and tossed it, releasing her Nidoqueen that was passed out on the ground. "Nidoqueen has already battled, and is not allowed into the match. Recall your Pokémon and send out your remaining Pokémon, or you _will_ be disqualified from the match!" Leaf nodded quickly and recalled her Nidoqueen, the laser missing several times before finally returning it due to her hand shaking. _Remaining Pokémon... remaining Pokémon... who haven't I used... Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Pidgeot in the sky! Oh my god, I'm going to die. Wait, Granbull!_ Leaf took out a Poké Ball and tossed it out onto the stadium, releasing her Granbull.

"Pidgeot vs. Granbull to determine the Champion, begin!" the referee called. Christopher looked at Leaf quivered on her side of the battlefield, and he felt so bad.

"Leaf, I'm so sorry to do this." he mumbled. "Pidgeot, use Tackle attack!" Pidgeot dived down and dived at Granbull. The Fairy Pokémon waited for a command from its Trainer, and turned around to see her kneeled and scared like a defenseless Rattata. It turned back just in time to get slammed in the stomach by Pidgeot and it flew back, landing right in front of Leaf's body. The large thump scared Leaf, and she screamed, thinking it was Pidgeot. However, when she opened one of her eyes, she saw Granbull lying on the ground, shaking off the attack and staring at her caringly.

"Granbull?" she mumbled, and the purple bulldog-like Pokémon smiled, reaching out one of its paws and touching its Trainer's arm. "You got hurt because I wasn't paying attention. Ditto, too." Leaf started to cry, and Granbull got up, wiping a tear from her face, shaking its head no. "Granbull Granbull, Gran Bull Bull Gran." Although Leaf couldn't talk to Pokémon, she understood her Pokémon well by the way they talked to her. And she knew exactly what Granbull said. _We're your Pokémon; we stick by you._ Leaf smiled and wiped her face of tears, standing up straight and helping her Granbull up. She looked intently at Pidgeot, who was flying around in circles at the sky. "Pidgeot, I'm no longer scared of you. Prepare to be defeated!"

"Uh, oh." Christopher said.

"Granbull, Ice Fang now!" she shouted, and Granbull nodded, jumping into the air and its large teeth starting to glow light blue. It then fired two light blue beams from them at Pidgeot, hitting it in the wing. The wing became covered with a snow-like frost and Pidgeot started plummeting to the ground, trying to shake off the small amount of ice on its wing before it hit the ground. "Now, use Take Down!" Granbull rushed at Pidgeot on all fours, its body becoming surrounded by a golden aura. It jumped into the air and slammed into Pidgeot perfectly, bringing it down to the ground and landing on top of it. "Now, finish it up with a Thunder Fang attack!" Granbull's bottom jaw became surrounded by yellow electricity and it brought its head forward towards Pidgeot's neck, and as it bit, an explosion occurred. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, and when the smoke cleared, Granbull was on the ground, and Pidgeot's beak was glowing light blue. At the last moment, Pidgeot had used Mirror Move, which copied Granbull's Ice Fang attack.

"Yes, Pidgeot!" Christopher yelled.

"Granbull is-"

"Not so fast, ref." Leaf said to him. "Granbull, Crunch attack!" Suddenly, Granbull jumped up and jumped on top of Pidgeot, biting down on it as hard as it could. Pidgeot let out a large yell, then fainted.

"_Pidgeot _is unable to battle, the winner is Granbull and Leaf, our new Champion!" The crowd started to cheer loudly as Leaf ran up to her Granbull and hugged it as tightly as she could.

"Thank you Granbull, for everything!" she said. As she released Granbull from the death grip and recalled it, Christopher ran up to his Pidgeot.

"I'm so proud of you, Pidgeot. You can take a long rest..." he said, kneeling down and putting his Pokémon into it's Poké Ball. Suddenly, the feelings were too heavy, and he felt tears run down his face. "I was _so_ close to making my brother proud..." That was when he saw a pair of black shoes walk up to him, and he looked up. Leaf smiled at him, not mockingly, but friendly.

"Quit your crying, what would your brother think?" she said, and held out a gloved hand to help him up. "The way you battled your brother out there yesterday, I can already tell he's proud of the Trainer you've become, Champion or not, Christopher." Christopher stared at her blankly, then smiled, quickly wiped away the tears, and took her hand as she pulled him up. They shook hands, then giggled at each other. "Besides, it was a good battle, and that's all that really matters."

"We have a winner, ladies and gentleman. It's Ms. Leaf Green from Pallet Town! She have overcome all odds and has defeated Christopher Evans in a match none of us will not forget for a long, long time. Let's have a round of applause for her, ladies and gentleman." The crowd cheered even louder, and very loud cheering was coming from four Trainers from the center of the stadium, chanting Leaf and Christopher's name.

o 0 o

"Leaf, congratulations." Luka said as Leaf and Christopher walked out of the stadium.

"Yeah, great battle, you two." Alicia said, smiling at them and giving them both a hug.

"Thanks so much." Leaf said, bowing to them slightly.

"I thought for sure that Christopher was going to win once he sent out Pidgeot. How did you manage to overcome your fear?" Volkner asked Leaf.

"My Pokémon walked me through it. I realized that they will always stand by me, no matter what." she said, smiling. Alicia cheered.

"Now you get to meet my Pokémon finally! Which one do you want to meet first, Honchkrow, or Wingull?" she said excitedly, taking out a Poké Ball and a Love Ball. Leaf froze up slightly, then laughed nervously.

"How about one step at a time, okay Alicia?" she asked, taking a deep breath when Alicia nodded and put her Poké Balls away. "Now, I want to change for the Closing Ceremonies, and I need to run a brush through my hair."

o 0 o

A few hours later, all the trainers that participated in the League were asked to go to Pokémon Village for the closing ceremonies, so David showed up soon, and Schatten arrived a little later. By the time the ceremonies started, it was dark out. All the trainers were asked to stand in the hallways of the stadium, and to come out when instructed. When Volkner got a quick peek of the stadium, he saw a large blue stage had been placed on the stadium where the referee's post was, and behind it was the stairway to the Moltres flame. "Wow, there are a lot of people out there. I can't believe I have to walk out there all by myself." Leaf said, peeking her head out with Volkner's. She was wearing her blue tank top, with a white hat, a red skirt, and blue socks under white shoes. Volkner smiled at her.

"What is it that you're always telling us? 'Look at the positive, not the negative'?" he said. Leaf looked at him and giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Leaf looked down at Volkner's Raichu, who was looking up at her with a big smile on its face and petted it. She then took out her own Poké Ball and released her Blastoise. "I want you to be with me when I walk out, okay?" Blastoise nodded and put its hand on her shoulder, as if saying 'I'll be with you 'till the end'. Volkner and Leaf walked over to David, who had his Gallade out with him, Christopher, who had his Venusaur out, Broly, who had out his Ivysaur, Luka, who had her Pichu in her arms, and Schatten, who was leaning against the wall with his Weavile.

"How's it look out there?" Luka asked.

"Crowded." Leaf said. "But, look on the positive, not the negative." The announcer cleared his throat, and everyone looked out onto the stadium.

"We want to call to the stadium Ms. Leaf Green of Pallet Town to come out and receive the Championship trophy from Mr. Goodshow signifying that she has won the Pokémon League and has become one of the Champions of Kanto." he announced. Leaf took a deep breath.

"That's my cue." she said, and her and her Blastoise walked out. As soon as their faces were seen, everyone started to cheer, yell, and clap loudly for her, and she smiled, waving out into the crowd. Finally, she walked up the stage and walked up to Mr. Goodshow, who handed her a large golden trophy with a huge golden Poké Ball at the top. Engraved at the bottom, it said, 'CHAMPION OF KANTO: LEAF GREEN'. Leaf accepted the trophy, gave Mr. Goodshow a hug, and both her and her Blastoise bowed to the audience, who cheered loudly for her once again.

"The Pokémon League now bids farewell to all the Trainers and Pokémon who participated in this year's competition. Let's show all the participants just how much we appreciate their accomplishments as they enter the stadium one last time." The crowd started cheering as Trainers and their Pokémon started walking out onto the stadium, all of them waving at the crowd. All of the Trainers gathered to the front of the stadium much like they had the first night of the opening ceremonies. "League President Goodshow will now present each Trainer with a special commemorative badge. Wear it with pride, Trainers, as a symbol of excellence and achievement." One by one, each Trainer lined up to receive a badge from President Goodshow, and when it was Volkner's turn, he shook the short man's hand and he gave Volkner a large badge that almost looked like a small trophy in itself. The bottom was green, and in the middle was a golden Poké Ball symbol. The top came out in two sections, looking like silver wings. In between the two wings was a large crystal. The badge sparkled in the light, and Volkner was very happy to have earned it.

Finally, after every Trainer from the League had received their badge, all the lights turned off in the stadium. "Now, please direct your attention to our very special 'Celebration in the Sky'." the announcer called, and suddenly, fireworks started going off, of all different shapes and colors. Volkner, Leaf, Christopher, and all their other friends looked at each other and they all had smiles on their faces. Volkner looked down at his badge, which sparkled different colors from the fireworks, then down at his Raichu, who was staring at the fireworks with in amazement. He smiled, knowing that he would once again see his friends when they came to his Gym in Sinnoh to challenge him to a battle. _And I am looking forward to that day. _he thought.

* * *

Wow, the Pokémon League is over already? And omg, there's only 2 chapters left? Lol, I don't know whether to be sad or excited. Well, we have our League Champion, and I hope that was an epic battle as everyone was hoping it was going to be. A big round of applause for Leaf everyone! The Oc's in this story are **Serpent's Ballet's** Oc Alicia, **Zeta Rubii Naruto's **Ocs David and Christopher Evans, **Claroosoo**'s Ocs Broly and Luka, **Nianque's** Oc Schatten, and **Ein Storm's** Oc Amber. Now, let me thank the reviewers before I say something really important:

**Curse of the Black Rose:**

Lol. It was going to happen eventually, so whatever, lol. Name thing? Oh, you mean the 'Curse of the Black Rose'? Lol, that's your username now (and much more easier to type than XoMeLoDyoX :P). And yes, you're editing my Heart and Soul story as well, aren't you excited? Well, I finished it, that means... Bieber lives... Lmao.

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Gone as in deleted, or complete? Lilycove Tournament... that sounds familiar. So, I was looking at your profile, and this story isn't on your favorites. Why, lol. I'm just kidding, but I'm really surprised, you review every chapter. Lol, I was ready to give up, but I needed to stick through it for you guys ^^. You're welcome :].

**Nianque:**

Ah, I see. Well, I'll find out once I stop being lazy XP. I wasn't too surprised by the lack of Dragon moves as well. They're like uberly powerful, lol.

**XxWishingStarxx:**

Thanks! I hoped you liked this battle as well. It sucks that he lost, but that would be so obvious if he won the League. I don't want my story to be obvious, or for Volkner to be sueish, lol.

**Ein Storm:**

Well, Amber's giving up shows that she has bravery and courage. She knew that she couldn't win, since Leaf still had a bunch of Pokémon remaining. I think it showed courage, something that Lance has, lol.

**Zeta Dimentio:**

Did you notice the same thing happening with Christopher in the battle against Leaf? His overconfidence got the best of him, and it caused him the match, especially when he switched his Flareon, and when you switch, you can't switch back. Look at the author's notes below, lol.

**LuckyAqua:**

That's a good thing then. I wanted it to come out of the blue, and show Volkner that he isn't the best Trainer in the world, and that other Trainers will always rise up from out of nowhere and surprise him.

**Heart's Melody:**

Well, it kinda looked like a birthday cake, lol. But it was nice to you to make it for the fic :]. And I turned it into Ice Cream cake. Have you had a slice, lol? Grrr, I hate when that happens, that's why when I start a chapter, I go down and click review, and as I'm reading the chapter and things pop into my head, I write them down before I forget. Were you surprised by the outcome, lol.

**NightmareSyndrom:**

Well, I did that so Volkner would always know that no matter how powerful he _thinks_ he is,there will always be a Trainer stronger than him. Plus, if I made Volkner win, then he'd seem very sueish. Leaf also had a strategy against him as well, which helps, lol.

**Harbringer of Houndoom:**

Honestly, the best name I came up with was 'Censored for the Ladies' when my brother was making a fake CD about a fat heshe. If I had your powers, I'd do so much, lol. I'll have to hit you up if I ever need a name XD. Three hours? Was it really that long? I hope it wasn't boring.

**Pokemondude:**

Your wish has been granted, but the surprise won't be revealed until next chapter, lol.

Okay, anyways, I have something to announce. You know David from the League, right? Christopher's brother? Well, **Zeta Dimentio **(formally known as **Zeta Rubii Naruto**) is making a prequel to this story based on David's adventures around Hoenn back when he first became a Pokémon Trainer. The story will be coming out on June 1st, and I've read the first chapter, and I think it's very interesting, and I can't wait to read it. The story is going to lead up to the Pokémon League tournament in Kanto. Once David gets to Kanto, the story is going to be like this one, only told from David's point of view. If you want to read it, be sure to check out Zeta's profile at the end of the month.

Next chapter, the gang bids farewell to the Pokémon League and to each other. Volkner also heads home to Sunyshore to find a surprise waiting for him. Next chapter's going to be pretty short, so don't expect anything big. Thanks for reading/reviewing. See you next chapter!


	64. Going Home

_Well, this is either the second-to-last chapter, or the third to last. I'm sad that this story is almost done, but I'm also excited. It's like when there's only a few days of school left and you're so excited to move on, but sad that you'll be leaving all your friends. However, I've got Heart and Soul to write!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 61**

Volkner awoke the next morning feeling fully energized. He looked at his Pokétch, and it said 10:00. _Pokémon Village will be closing at 3 o' clock._ Volkner thought, reaching up to the ceiling and stretching as his back cracked a couple times. He looked at the other beds, and everyone was up, their beds made already. In the next room, he could hear the television, as well as voices outside. He got up and rubbed the eye boogers out of his eyes, then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

o 0 o

"Morning, sleepy-head." Alicia said when Volkner stepped out of the bedroom, fully clothed. Broly, Luka and her were sitting on the living room area, watching some news anchors talking about Leaf and the other Trainers who competed in the League.

"Yo." Volkner said, and Luka and Broly got up.

"We were hoping you'd get up earlier." Luka said, her green eyes filled with disappointment. "We're going to Johto now." Volkner scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Johto?" he asked. Luka nodded.

"That's where my adoptive parents live." she replied. "You see, Broly and I were in a orphanage back when we were younger. We were the best of friends until my parents adopted me, and left Broly all alone. We haven't seen each other since."

"And that's why you were surprised to see her." Volkner said to Broly. He nodded. _I have to admit, Broly has seemed a little more happier than he seemed before now that Luka's around._

"So we're going to travel with each other. Who knows where destiny will lead us, but hopefully, to your Gym one of these days." Luka said, holding out her hand. Volkner shook it, and suddenly, Luka ran forward and hugged him quickly, the jumped back. "Sorry, I needed to." Volkner shrugged and turned to Broly. To his surprise, Broly was also holding out his hand.

"I hope that I get to battle you soon." he said, smirking. Volkner nodded and shook his friend's hand. The group of four walked outside and Luka released her Tropius. The large Pokémon called out and flapped its wings a little bit.

"Okay Tropius, time to take us home." Luka said, both her and Broly jumping on its back. Christopher and Leaf, who were out in the side yard playing with their Pokémon, ran over to them and waved as the large Pokémon flew off.

"Good morning Volkie." Leaf said, smiling. Volkner smiled back.

"Good morning, Indigo League Champion, and runner-up." Volkner said to Leaf and Christopher. Both of them laughed and blushed. "So, where's David and Schatten?"

"Schatten flew away on his Aerodactyl. That and Weavile were the only Pokémon he brought." Alicia responded.

"And my brother left already, because one of his friends is stopping by the house." Christopher said. "I think his name was Alexander? I've never met the guy, but my brother's known him since he started his journey." Volkner nodded, then sighed.

"Speaking of journeys, I think I'm going to try and pry what happened to the Gym out of Zachery one last time before I pop him like a zit when I get to there." Volkner said, walking into the cabin and sitting down next to the video phone. He dialed the Gym's number and waited. The phone didn't even ring once and Zachery picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Zachery." Volkner said. Zachery smiled at him, as though their conversation the night before had never happened.

"Hey Volkner, you coming back now?" he asked. Volkner narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to, Zachery?" Volkner asked him.

"Well, do you want Drifblim's Poké Ball now?" Zachery asked, giggling, but trying to hold it back.

"Drifblim?" Volkner asked. "You have Flint's Drifblim?" Zachery cleared his throat and nodded, taking out the Poké Ball to show him. Volkner shrugged. "No, not now. We're going to head to Viridian City. Then I'll call you and tell you to send it." Zachery nodded, and started laughing before hanging up. "Oh god..." he mumbled, and stood up. Alicia, Christopher, and Leaf walked in, their bags packed.

"You ready to go?" Leaf asked. Volkner nodded.

"I need to wake up Sleeping Beauty and then we can go." he said, realizing that Raichu wasn't at his feet. He walked into the bedroom and whistled. Raichu's ears immediately perked up from its fetal position at the foot of Volkner's bed and yawned sleepily. "C'mon Raichu, time to head out." Raichu sighed and rolled out of bed, walking slowly behind its Trainer. "Now you're starting to act like Octillery." Raichu gave him a sleepy, dirty look and kept walking forward. Soon, the gang left behind Pokémon Village, the two officials saying good-bye and congratulations to Leaf for her victory. And before they knew it, they exited and headed out to Route 22.

o 0 o

The group had been walking for about a couple minutes through the large field-like area, and Viridian City was still nowhere to be seen, but they were all dead silent, for they knew it was the end of their first adventure. Finally, Leaf broke the silence. "So, where will you guys be heading to next?"

"Well, that's kinda obvious, the Gym. I have a duty as Gym Leader, and it's time that I headed back home." Volkner said. "Although, I'm kinda nervous about what Zachery has up his sleeve."

"I think I'll stay a little bit at home, then head around the Kanto region again, this time taking on the Battle Frontier." Christopher said. "Just like my brother."

"Are you going to do _everything_ like your brother?" Leaf sneered, and Christopher scoffed.

"What are _you_ going to do, then?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to the Sevii Islands, explore them for a bit, get a little tan, then probably check out other things I could possibly do." Leaf said, putting her hands behind her head and sighing. "It's going to stink now that I'm the champion, because people are going to want to challenge me all the time. It'll be fun at first, but then it'll be a drag." They were all silent for a moment.

"Hey, you guys never asked about _me!_" Alicia exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and tilted their head. "I'm going to go around and collect the Kanto Gym Badges so I can participate in the Indigo League _next_ year."

"You're going to be traveling around Kanto, too?" Christopher asked. Alicia nodded.

"Seeing you guys battle, and hearing the crowd cheer for you guys really got me pumped!" she said, putting her hand in a fist. "And you better watch out, Leaf, because I'll be taking your title next year!" Leaf smirked.

"We'll see about that." she said. Volkner thought for a moment.

"You know, Leaf, you probably won't want to go anywhere for a while." he said. She looked at him with confusion in her brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well, when you become the Champion of the Pokémon League, usually after a week, you get an invitation to challenge the Elite Four to a battle." Volkner said. "In Sinnoh that's how it goes, I don't know about here." Leaf's face brightened up and she squealed with excitement.

"The Elite Four! Oh my god! I'm so excited! I'll have to give my Pokémon some rest first before they battle though." she said, mostly to herself though.

"So Christopher." Alicia said to the younger boy, and he looked at her. "Since Volkner is going to be leaving to go back to his Gym, and Leaf is going to be going out on her own, I was kinda wondering if we could travel together through Kanto." She seemed to be looking down and blushing, and Volkner smiled, looking forward. Christopher stared at her, then smiled.

"Yeah, sure! It'd be cool to travel with you! I accept." Christopher said. Alicia looked up and smiled, and the group stopped in their tracks. They had managed to walk across Route 22, and was now in Viridian City. They weren't in the heart of the city, but they could see the large red dome roof of the Pokémon Center down the road. They were standing on a four way street, one heading north to the Viridian Forest, one heading south to Pallet Town, and one heading east to the Pokémon Center. They all sighed and smiled at each other.

"Okay, Christopher, here's my PokéGear number, so whenever you're ready to head out, just give me a ring, okay?" Alicia asked, scribbling down a number on a piece of paper that Volkner gave her and handed it to Christopher. Christopher nodded and pocketed the number.

"Now I hope that I don't forget to take it out before my mom washes my pants." he said, and everyone laughed. He turned towards Volkner and took off his sunglasses. "Volkner, we'll probably see each other again, but I just want to say that meeting you and getting to know you has been an honor."

"Yeah, me too." Leaf said, winking. "And when I get to the Sunyshore Gym one of these days, you better be waiting for me, or I'll kick your butt all the way back here." All of them smiled, and Leaf flashed the peace sign. "Peace, dude and dudette."

"See you later, guys. Alicia, I'll call you in about a week." Christopher said, and both him and Leaf walked down the south road to Route 1, leaving Alicia and Volkner standing there, watching them go.

"Well, I guess I better go, too, Alicia." Volkner said, sighing. Alicia nodded. "Give me a visit in Sunyshore City sometimes, and we'll battle, okay?" Alicia started smiling, then wiped her eyes quickly as they watered up.

"Sorry, I hate good-byes." she said, and started laughing. "But I know that we'll see each other again." Volkner nodded, and Alicia shook his hand.

"I'm glad I decided to let you travel with me, and not have you follow me around." he said, smiling. Alicia laughed. "Are you going to Fly home on your Charizard?" She shook her head.

"No, I think I'll enjoy the scenery." Alicia said. They both let go of each other's hand and Alicia waved as she walked up the north path. "See you later, Volkner. Bye Raichu!" Raichu waved, and Volkner watched as she walked up Route 2, then as she turned around sighed and walked towards the Viridian City Pokémon Center.

o 0 o

"Sunyshore Gym, Zachery speaking." Zachery said as he answered the video phone.

"Okay, I'm ready for Drifblim." Volkner said, trying to look behind Zachery. Zachery noticed his blue eyes trying to look around, and blocked his view.

"No peeking, Volkner." he said, and he stuck a Poké Ball on the transporter. Volkner took out Jolteon's Poké Ball and pressed the swap button, white energy shooting down and hitting the Poké Ball, then sucking it up. Seconds later, white energy shot out and another Poké Ball appeared. Volkner took it.

"Okay, got it." Volkner said. "I'll see you when I get home." Zachery nodded, flashing him his Jolteon's Poké Ball, then the screen turned black. Volkner sighed and stood up. "Sorry Raichu, but you have to go into your Poké Ball for a while." Raichu nodded and Volkner recalled it. He walked outside and tossed the Poké Ball, the familiar Blimp Pokémon came out, dancing around its Trainer's friend. "Blim, Blim!" it cried happily. "Hello Drifblim, how are you?" The Blimp Pokémon floated around Volkner and tapped him on the shoulder. Volkner laughed. "So, you want to take me back to the Sunyshore Gym?" Drifblim nodded and floated above Volkner, and he grabbed two of its limbs. Drifblim then sucked in a huge amount of air and started to get larger, Volkner floating into the air and leaving Kanto behind.

o 0 o

As Volkner floated over the large blue ocean, hanging on for dear life, he began to think back when he first arrived. He was so distant, and bored. Now, he actually _felt_ like battling. _Yeah, I'm definitively ready to go back to the Gym. But I wonder what Zachery is hiding from me._ He thought, and in the distance, he saw the Vista Lighthouse, and knew he was finally home. _I'll find out soon enough._

"Okay Drifblim, let's land now!" Volkner called up to the purple Blimp Pokémon. The Pokémon nodded and started to descend in front of the Gym. Volkner stared down at the gray, circle-shaped Gym. The solar panels he installed years ago as the roof of the Gym shone brightly in the Sunyshore sun, and the red pillars holding them out matched nicely with the whole Gym. Volkner landed and stared out of the Gym. "Home at last." He put Drifblim into its Poké Ball and walked in the automatic doors. "Zachery, I'm here. Now time to show me what you did!" The door to the stadium opened up and instead of Zachery walked out, it was Flint, with Buck walking behind him.

"Yo, Volkner." he said, waving two of his fingers.

"Flint, Buck? What are you guys doing here?" Volkner asked, and Zachery walked up behind them. "What did you do, Zachery?"

"I didn't do nothing bad, if that's what you mean." Zachery said, putting his hands up in front of him.

"Volkner, this kid called me and told me that you lost your battle in the Pokémon League in Kanto, is that true?" Buck asked. Volkner nodded.

"Yes, I lost to a girl named Leaf, and she ended up winning the whole thing." Volkner replied, then looked up at Flint. "Now, why are you here again?" Flint flashed Volkner a smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

"When Buck came back from his trip to Kanto, he told me that he battled you in a three on three battle, and you beat him." he said. "Well, then I called the Gym and Zachery told me that you were in the Pokémon League in Kanto at the time. I told him I was going to come, but not to tell you." Volkner sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, Flint." he said. "Will you just spit it out?" Flint smirked and took out a Poké Ball.

"Remember back when we were kids and we promised to have a six on six battle?" Flint asked, and Volkner's face brightened. "Well, now's that time."

* * *

The surprise has been revealed. What better way to bring the story out with a bang than with a six on six battle with Volkner and Flint! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but it's the second to last chapter in the story (I think, I'm not sure if I'm going to do an epilogue or not)! I hope that everyone is excited for the next chapter. For the final time, I'm going to state the Oc's in this chapter. **Serpent's Ballet**'s Oc Alicia, **Zeta Dimentio**'s Ocs Christopher Evans and David Evans (mentioned), **Claroosoo**'s Ocs Broly Banes and Luka, and **Nianque**'s Oc Schatten (mentioned). Now for the reviewers:

**LuckyAqua:**

Lol, are you psychic? Were you expecting her to win the battle, or were you expecting her to win the whole tournament from the beginning?

**Serpent's Ballet:**

Lol, you didn't have to, I was just wondering. Lol, yes he is, that made me laugh, thanks :]. Yay, I didn't fail the Pokémon League! I remember I thought I was going to do so bad, lol. And yes, Orre is awesome, I love the games.

**Zeta Dimentio:**

No problem, I'm really looking forward to the story. Thanks so much, it makes me glad to see that my stories aren't boring, lol. And I decided to make them similar in that way, something they both need to work on. They have to be related _somehow,_ lol.

**NightmareSynchron:**

Ah, well, I can't do anything now. It's the end of the story anyways.

**Nianque:**

Lmao, nope, not even close :P

**Jasmine:**

Thank you. His friend? Do you mean Alicia? What do you mean, lol?

**Harbringer of Houndoom:**

Lol, okay. I'll message you if I ever need a name, 'kay? I don't really need names for people, I'm usually pretty good for that, but for places and things I need help on. Thanks so much. I'm glad everyone liked it, lol.

**Heart's Melody:**

How's this for a short update; one day? Are you happy? :P Lol, well, I'm sorry about keeping you up. Can't do much over that :P. Well, in the games, the main protagonist wins the Pokémon League and becomes the champion. I thought I'd tie it in with the games as well. Christopher losing means he still has a lot to learn about Pokémon and being a Trainer. Yes, school sucks. I get out on the 18th ^^.

**Emawa:**

Oh, hello ^^. I've never even seen you before. How are you, lol? Thanks a lot, for reading and the compliment on the story.

Okay guys, that's it for now. The next chapter is going to be a while, so don't expect an update for another week or so, okay? I'm going to finish this up quickly though, while still keeping the battles as epic as possible. Anyways, next chapter, Volkner and Flint have their 6 on 6 battle they promised they would when they were a little kid. Thanks for reading/reviewing, guys. See you next chapter!


	65. Electric vs Fire The Final Battle

_Well, here it is, the last chapter of VKS. I'm kinda sad, but I really think it's time to move onto bigger things. This was my very first Pokémon fic, an experimental fiction that went quite well, and I hope everyone liked it as well. Well, time to go out with a bang. And, for the last time for this fic... enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **For a final time, I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 62**

Volkner recalled his Raichu into its Poké Ball and the group of four walked into the Sunyshore Gym's battlefield. Immediately, memories started to flood back to Volkner, and it felt like it was only yesterday that he was challenged by Barry and beat him with ease. Now here he was, challenging his best friend. Volkner walked over to his original position where he stood many times and turned around as Flint got into his side. Buck sat down in the stands on the side of the Gym. Volkner noticed the referee's post had been taken down as well. "So, are we going to do this by the Gym rules and have a three on three battle?" Flint shook his head.

"No, six on six." Flint said. "A single battle, too." Volkner nodded, then turned to Zachery.

"Will you be refereeing?" he asked the younger boy. Zachery stood up hastily.

"Oh! I meant to tell you about that!" he exclaimed, then ran out the side exit. Then, he brought out a little robot that went up to Volkner's knees. The robot hovered in the air, and the white steel that made its body shone in the stadium's light. Instead of hands, the little robot had two flags at the end of two white poles, one green and one red. It had a circular shaped head, and its face was all black, except for a yellow Poké Ball symbol on it. Zachery put the robot down and it started to float over to the referee's side of the stadium.

"What is that?" Volkner asked, interested in the robotic creature. Since Volkner himself had basically created all of Sunyshore City's solar panel walkways, plus Sunyshore Tower, it was clear he was very interested in mechanical things. Like his teacher, Zachery also took interest in creating things out of metal.

"This is your new referee, Volkner. He doesn't have a name yet, but I created him as the referee, since I didn't have one myself." Zachery replied.

"Zachery, _you're_ my referee. Why bring him out?" Volkner asked. Zachery ran over and sat down next to Buck.

"I'll tell you after the battle." Zachery said. "But for now, enjoy yourself!" Volkner shrugged and turned towards Flint. _That thing doesn't have a remote control, so how is it going to know what to do?_ Volkner thought. His question was soon answered however when the robot reached its spot and turned around.

"**Now, the six-on-six Pokémon battle between Volkner the Gym Leader and Flint of the Elite Four begins!"** the little robot said in a mechanical voice. **"Start the battle!"** It then waved the red flag on its right hand, signaling the Trainers to send out their first Pokémon.

"I think I'll choose the first Pokémon! Rapidash, go!" Flint called, releasing a unicorn-like Pokémon with a fiery mane and tail out onto the battlefield. The Pokémon neighed with excitement and reared up on its hind legs. "How will you respond to that, Volkner?"

"Why don't I show you! Ambipom, I choose you!" Volkner shouted, tossing his Poké Ball. Ambipom came out of the flash of light and laughed as it flipped around the stage.

"Ambipom? That's pretty whack, with you being an Electric-type Gym Leader and all." Flint said, shrugging. "Ah, well, I'm not one to talk. Rapidash, use Sunny Day now!" Rapidash neighed loudly and a ball of white energy appeared at the tip of its horn. Rapidash then jumped up and the white ball of energy shot at the ceiling. The ball hit the ceiling, then started grew larger when it stuck, looking like a large sun inside the building. It also started to get very hot in the stadium. "Way to turn up the heat, Rapidash! Now use Flare Blitz!" Rapidash landed on the ground and its body became surrounded by fire as it started to charge at Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Agility!" Volkner commanded. As Rapidash started to get close to Ambipom, the purple monkey Pokémon sped out of the way. Volkner opened his mouth to shout out 'Nasty Plot', but then thought of Leaf, and how she had beaten him so easily because of how predictable he was. "Shock Wave!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buck's and Zachery's eyebrows rise slightly, and Ambipom tripped over itself, a faint red aura appearing around it as it was also expecting Nasty Plot. However, the Long Tail Pokémon quickly recovered and raised its tail, a light blue ball of electricity appearing in-between the two hands on its tails. It then fired a stream of yellow electricity from the ball at Rapidash. The fire around the Fire Horse Pokémon disappeared and it skidded to a stop, but it then got hit with the attack and called out as the electric attack surged through its body. Flint grunted and gripped his Pokémon's Poké Ball in his hand.

"C'mon Rapidash, you can take it! Use Bounce attack!" Flint instructed. Rapidash shook its head, breaking off the attack and bounced high into the air. Ambipom looked up, but was instantly blinded from the Sunny Day attack and covered its eyes with its hands just as Rapidash was falling above it. Rapidash landed on Ambipom hard, and the purple monkey Pokémon cried out in agony as it was crushed against the ground. Volkner growled slightly as Rapidash bounced off his Pokémon. _I need to get Ambipom faster if I'm going to use Octillery._

"Can you get up, Ambipom?" Volkner asked his Pokémon, who responded and jumped up. "Good, now use Double Hit!" Ambipom's tails started to glow light purple as it ran towards Rapidash, and it jumped into the air and flipped around.

"Rapidash, Agility!" Flint called. As Ambipom started to land in front of Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon rapidly galloped out of the way of one strike, but was hit with the other and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Now use Nasty Plot!" Volkner ordered, and the purple monkey Pokémon giggled as its body became surrounded by a crimson aura. Rapidash started to twitch, then slowly got up, and its master let out a sigh of relief.

"What a relief." Flint mumbled. "Rapidash, Flare Blitz!" Like before, Rapidash's body suddenly became surrounded by red-orange fire and shot at Ambipom, its feet rising off the ground as it shot at it like a rocket.

"Ambipom, Agility!" Volkner commanded. Ambipom happily laughed then disappeared. Rapidash stopped in its tracks, the fire around it disappearing as it stopped to look around for Ambipom. Suddenly, Ambipom appeared above Rapidash and landed on its back. However, it quickly jumped up when the fire mane going down its back burned its rear end. "Ambipom, Baton Pass!" Ambipom, while still squealing in pain above Rapidash, started to glow red and disappeared into its Poké Ball that Volkner held in his hand. The Poké Ball was then replaced with another and Volkner tossed it. "Octillery, Octazooka!" The red octopus Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball exactly where Ambipom was when it was recalled, and it wrapped its tentacles around Rapidash's body, its fiery mane doing hardly no damage. Octillery then put its mouth against Rapidash's neck as the Fire Horse Pokémon kicked and bucked its legs to get the Jet Pokémon off its body. However, Octillery held on tight and put its face against Rapidash's neck. Suddenly, there was a huge orange explosion, and when the smoke faded, Octillery was sitting on top of Rapidash's fainted body, looking bored and tired as ever. Suddenly, Zachery's robot lifted up the red flag on its right side.

**"Rapidash is unable to battle. Octillery wins."** it said in its high pitched robotic male voice. Flint gasped in disbelief as the robot judge made its call. Octillery nodded, yawned, then crawled over to Volkner's side of the battlefield.

"Great job Octillery!" Volkner said to his Pokémon. Octillery waved a tentacle at its trainer without looking back. Flint recalled his Pokémon into its Poké Ball and sighed.

"I didn't know he had a Water-type." Flint said, mostly to himself. "But that's no skin off my back." He took out a Poké Ball and tossed it. "Infernape!" Out of the flash of light, a slender, brown and white monkey-like Pokémon with a stream of fire coming off its head like a crown came out. The Pokémon came out and said nothing as it stared at Octillery calmly. Volkner smiled.

"Hello, Infernape. How are you?" he asked his friend's Pokémon. The Flame Pokémon raised its blue and yellow eyes to look at Volkner and waved once. Volkner looked at the red-headed Trainer across the stage. "I'm surprised you're using your Infernape so early in the battle, Flint." Flint shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever gets the battle rolling." he replied.

"Octillery, use Charge Beam now!" Volkner commanded. Octillery nodded and it took a deep breath. Then, it fired out a huge beam of electricity from its mouth at Infernape.

"Repel it!" Flint shouted. Infernape did nothing as the attack headed towards it, but at the very last second, it raised its hands and brought them down on top of the Charge Beam, canceling it out. Both Octillery and Volkner's eyes widened as Infernape took no damage from the attack and got back into its standing position as though nothing ever happened.

"Octillery, Octazooka!" Volkner called, and Octillery fired an orange blast from its mouth at Infernape.

"Jump!" Flint ordered, and as quick as lightning, Infernape jumped into the air, the Octazooka completely missing it.

"Ice Beam, quickly!" A light blue ball formed in front of Octillery's mouth and it fired light blue beams at Infernape, who was still in the air.

"Block it!" Flint bellowed, putting his hands in an 'X' like formation in front of his face. Infernape did the same thing, and the Ice Beam struck its hands, freezing them in blocks.

"Okay Octillery, Psybeam!" Volkner yelled, thinking he had Infernape cornered. Octillery fired a multicolored beam from its mouth at Infernape, but the Pokémon swung one of its ice covered hands and blocked the attack, the ice covering it also shattering.

"ThunderPunch!" Flint called.

"Octillery, dodge it!" Before Octillery could react, however, Infernape disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Jet Pokémon, its fist glowing yellow with electricity. Then, with intense speed, it brought its fist forward and struck Octillery in the mouth, sending it shooting backwards against the wall, barely missing Volkner's arm. Octillery slammed into the wall, sparks covering its body as it fell to the ground. "Octillery!"

**"Octillery is unable to battle. Infernape wins." **the robot announced. Volkner recalled his Pokémon into its Poké Ball and stared at Infernape as it stood in the same spot it had before. _Flint's Infernape has definetly got stronger since our first match. It completely blocked Octillery's Charge Beam without getting damaged at all._ Volkner thought. He took out a Poké Ball and thought for a moment, thinking if he was going to make the right decision.

"Luxray, go!" Volkner shouted, tossing the Poké Ball onto the battlefield. The ball burst open and the Gleam Eyes Pokémon came out of the flash of light. Flint smirked at the Pokémon and recalled his Infernape into its Poké Ball. When Flint battled, he usually held the Poké Ball in his hand to have something to grip. He quickly replaced his Poké Ball with another and tossed it.

"Get 'em, Magmortar!" Flint yelled, and a large, red and yellow Pokémon came out of the flash of light. The Pokémon was very large, and it had flames coming off the top of its head, and both of its shoulders. One of its most distinguishing features was its arms, which were yellow, and rounded. It had claws at the end of them, coming out from the inside of its flaps. Volkner smirked.

"I remember that Magmortar from when it was a Magby." he said to himself. "Luxray, use Shock Wave now!" At his command, Luxray started charging electricity in its fur. Suddenly, the electricity shot into the air above it and formed a light blue ball of electricity above it. Luxray called out and it fired a stream of light blue electricity from the ball at Magmortar. The Pokémon stood there as the attack headed towards it, and it took the attack, grunting in pain as the electricity charged through its body.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower now!" Flint ordered. Magmortar suddenly opened its eyes and waved its arm once, the electricity breaking away and dissipating. Then, it held out its arms and its claws disappeared into its arms. The folds on its arms melded together as well, forming into two cannons. It then fired a stream of red-orange fire from its cannons at Luxray.

"Again, Luxray, Shock Wave!" Luxray once again started gathering electricity into a light blue ball above it and fired a stream of light blue electricity at the Flamethrower. The two attacks collided and fought for dominance before both exploded, causing dust and smoke to kick up all over the battlefield. "Luxray, Thunder Fang!" Flint heard Volkner shout on the other side of the battlefield.

"Magmortar, Fire Punch now!" Flint retaliated, and both Pokémon charged forward, getting rid of the dust scattered around the stadium. Luxray's fangs were glowing yellow and sparkling with electricity as it rushed forward, and a ball of fire appeared at the end of Magmortar's arm cannon as _it_ rushed forward. As Magmortar neared, it swung its arm forward to strike Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon ducked at the last second and bit down on its upper arm, electricity sparks appearing and running through Magmortar's arm. Magmortar called out and started swinging its arm to get Luxray off. "Magmortar, Hyper Beam!" The Blast Pokémon seemed to calm down and put its other arm cannon next to Luxray's body.

"Luxray, get away, quick!" Volkner shouted, and Luxray let go of Magmortar's arm. "You use _your_ Hyper Beam as well!" Luxray opened its mouth and an orange ball appeared in front of it. In front of Magmortar's arm cannon, an orange ball also appeared in front of it, and it swung its arm forward, firing the blast. Luxray saw the attack coming and fired its blast as well, resulting in a large explosion that shook the Gym. When the smoke cleared, both Magmortar and Luxray were on the ground, collapsed.

**"Both Pokémon are unable to battle."** Zachery's little robot said, raising both flags, then putting them down to wave them. Volkner and Flint smirked at each other and recalled their respected Pokémon.

"Not bad Volkner, not bad at all." Flint said across the battlefield.

"Same with you, Flint, but this battle is just beginning!" Volkner replied, and both Trainers rook out and threw their Poké Balls at the exact same time. Out of Flint's Poké Ball, a red cat-like Pokémon with fluffy cream colored fur around its neck, tail, and on its forehead came out, a Flareon. And out of Volkner's, a yellow dog-like Pokémon with spiky yellow and white fur came out, his Jolteon. Both Trainers stared at the Pokémon their opponent released, then at their own and started laughing at the same time.

"Well, well, I guess great minds think alike!" Flint said, snickering and scratching his nose. Volkner smiled as he stopped laughing and stared out onto the battlefield. Suddenly, both Trainer's faces became serious despite laughing hysterically mere seconds ago. "Flareon, Fire Fang!"

"Jolteon, Thunder Fang!" Both Eeveelutions rushed forward, Jolteon's mouth sparkling with yellow electricity and Flareon's mouth blazing with fire. The two Pokémon approached and jumped at each other. Both backed out at the last second, however, scared of the other's attack, and bounced back, the elemental fang attacks fading from their mouths.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Flint commanded.

"Hurry Jolteon, fire your Charge Beam!" Volkner shouted. Jolteon's body became surrounded by static as Flareon opened its mouth and fired a light blue fireball from its mouth at Jolteon. At the same time, Jolteon fired a huge blast of yellow electricity from its body at Flareon, and the two attacks collided. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" As soon as the attacks collided and exploded, multiple purple and black balls started shooting from the dust at Flareon. The attacks caught Flareon by surprise and two of the three Shadow Balls hit Flareon, knocking it to the ground. The Flame Pokémon got up quickly however.

"Flareon, Overheat now!" Flint commanded, and Flareon's body started to turn red as it powered up the attack. Then, Flareon opened its mouth and fired a white flame from its mouth with a red-orange flame spiraling around it straight at Jolteon.

"Agility, Jolteon." Volkner said, and Jolteon started running towards the huge flame. As soon as the flame was about to hit it, Jolteon disappeared, suddenly reappearing next to Flareon. Both the Pokémon and its Trainer gasped in surprise, and Flareon tried to stop the Overheat attack, but was too late. "Thunderbolt!" Jolteon's body charged with electricity and it fired a beam of it from its body, shocking Flareon and slamming it against the wall, knocking it out.

**"Flareon is unable to battle. Jolteon wins." **the mechanical referee said, raising the red flag on Volkner's side. Flint gripped the Poké Ball he was holding and recalled his Flareon back into the ball.

"Volkner's Pokémon are very quick, that's going to be a problem for a while." Flint mumbled to himself, deciding which Pokémon he should send out next. _I probably should have switched Drifblim with another Pokémon before starting the battle. But I never thought Volkner would last this long. He truly _is_ Sinnoh's strongest Gym Leader._ Finally, Flint sighed and took out a Poké Ball. "Drifblim, I choose you, dude!" The Poké Ball burst opened and the happy-go-lucky Blimp Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball and floated happily around the stadium. "Alright Drifblim, time to battle!" Drifblim nodded happily, and then faced Volkner and his Jolteon.

"That was a very bad choice sending a Flying-type Pokémon into this Gym, Flint." Volkner said, saying to himself how good it was to be on the other side of the battlefield again. "Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" Jolteon instantly responded by charging electricity in its body, then fired in as a beam of yellow electricity at Drifblim.

"Drifblim, Ominous Wind now!" Flint commanded. Drifblim chanted happily, and waved its arms, a dark purple wind coming out of them with each wave and slamming against the electricity. It then opened its mouth hidden underneath the yellow 'X' on its face and started blowing hard, a spiraling purple wind coming out and hitting the Thunderbolt, making it disappear. "Now, use Will-O-Wisp!" The Blimp Pokémon raised its arms at its master's command and suddenly, multiple light blue fireballs started appearing around Drifblim's body. It then waved its arms and the fireballs shot at Jolteon. Jolteon was able to dodge the first couple, but then was bombarded by the other seven fireballs, knocking it back some. "Wrap this up with Shadow Ball!" After firing the rest of its fireballs at Jolteon, Drifblim put its arms together and formed a purple and black ball of energy between them. After charging up the ball, it tossed it at Jolteon.

"Counter with _your_ Shadow Ball, Jolteon!" Volkner responded, and Jolteon opened its mouth, firing a Shadow Ball as well, from its mouth however. The two attacks collided and exploded on impact, but another Shadow Ball fired from Jolteon's mouth at Drifblim, this time hitting its target. Drifblim started to fall through the air, but puffed up to catch itself. However, it was already too late as Jolteon's body became surrounded by electricity. "Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" Volkner commanded, and Jolteon fired the electric attack at Drifblim, electrocuting it and knocking it out.

**"Drifblim is unable to battle. The winner is Jolteon."** the judge announced, once again raising its red flag once again.

"Sorry, buddy. It had to be done." Volkner said to Drifblim as Flint recalled it into its Poké Ball. Flint replaced Drifblim's Poké Ball with another one, feeling bad about what he did to Drifblim.

"At least he got in a couple of good shots and managed to damage Jolteon." Flint said to himself. "Houndoom, go!" Flint tossed the ball and released a black dog-like Pokémon with medium size white horns protruding out of its head, and many white marks on its back and around its neck as well. It had a long black tail, and at the end was an arrowhead. The Pokémon howled loudly, which echoed throughout the large Gym. Houndoom crouched down and started to growl at Jolteon, and Jolteon growled back slightly.

"Jolteon, stay calm." Volkner urged. "Use Double Kick now!" Jolteon took off right away, charging at Houndoom and jumped into the air.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower now!" Flint commanded, and Houndoom fired a red-orange steam of fire from its mouth at Jolteon, hitting it and slamming it into the ceiling. As Jolteon fell, it's body became surrounded by electricity and it fired a beam of yellow electricity at Houndoom, a Thunderbolt. "Finish it off with Faint Attack!" Houndoom barked once and disappeared as soon as the Thunderbolt struck the floor where it was. Suddenly, Houndoom appeared in the air behind Jolteon and fired a Flamethrower from its mouth, slamming the Thunder Pokémon into the ground and knocking it out.

**"Jolteon is unable to battle. Houndoom wins."** the referee said, waving the green flag on its left 'arm' this time. Volkner took out Jolteon's Poké Ball and recalled it.

"You put up a good battle, Jolteon. Time for a rest." he said, putting the Poké Ball away. "That Houndoom surprises me, Flint. It must be powerful to take down my Jolteon. But, I think I send out a Pokémon that will be extremely difficult for you to defeat." Volkner pulled out a Poké Ball and pressed the silver button on the Poké Ball, making it bigger. "Electivire, you're up, bud!" Volkner tossed the Poké Ball and the huge Thunderbolt Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball, beating its chest and calling out as it did. Houndoom growled at Electivire, and the yellow Pokémon looked down at it, saying nothing.

"Houndoom, Sludge Bomb now!" Flint shouted. Houndoom opened its mouth and released globs of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Electivire. Electivire crossed its arms in front of its face and blocked the attack. As each blob of sludge hit Electivire, it resulted in a small explosion, but it didn't seem to phase Electivire. After about 30 seconds, Electivire moved its mouth quickly to its side and a huge electrical energy field came off its body, disintegrating the Sludge Bomb attack.

"Electivire, ThunderPunch now!" Volkner commanded. Immediately, Electivire put its hand in a fist and a yellow glow of electricity surrounded it, and it started running towards Houndoom, its fist back and ready to punch. Flint, however, had other plans.

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse now!" he shouted, and Houndoom opened its mouth, firing a beam of purple and black circles from its mouth at Electivire.

"Switch to Light Screen!" Volkner ordered, and Electivire stopped in its tracks, putting its hands out in front of it, a yellow box appearing around its body. The Dark Pulse attack hit the golden box around Electivire and disappeared instantly. The force still hit Electivire, however, damaging it a little. Suddenly, out of the smoke, Houndoom shot out and its mouth was blazing with flames, a Fire Fang attack. The Dark Pokémon bit the golden box around Electivire, shattering it to pieces, and lunged forward, biting Electivire's left forearm. The fire spread throughout its arm, surprising it. "What the?"

"Awesome job, Houndoom. I knew you'd use Light Screen to block Dark Pulse, Volkner." Flint said, chuckling to himself.

"Well, I bet you didn't expect this!" Volkner replied. "Electivire, use ThunderPunch now!" Electivire's eyes shot open and it put its right hand in a fist, its hand becoming surrounded by a yellow electricity aura. Electivire then raised its left arm, with Houndoom still attached, and struck it in the stomach. Houndoom yelped out and was thrown across the battlefield, hitting the wall of the Gym behind Flint, leaving a dent. Houndoom whimpered and fell to the ground in a heap.

**"Houndoom is unable to battle. Electivire wins." **the mechanical referee said, raising the green flag and waving it once. Flint gasped in surprise, then recalled his Houndoom. He stared out at the floor, then started laughing.

"You really surprise me Volkner. I would _never_ have thought you'd knock out five of my Pokémon." Flint said, taking out a Poké Ball. "But, that's as far as you're going to get. Go Infernape!" Flint tossed the Poké Ball and the Flame Pokémon came out once again, saying nothing and staring at Electivire with a basic look on its face. Volkner bit his lip and tightened his fist, remembering his battle against his Octillery, and how Infernape completely swept the floor with it despite the type differences. _It hardly did any work, also._ Volkner thought.

"Electivire, use ThunderPunch now!" Volkner commanded. Electivire nodded and pulled its hand into a fist again, an electric aura surrounding its hand.

"Counter." Flint stated as Electivire started running towards his Infernape. At the last second, Infernape pulled its fist back, the same electrical aura appearing around it and it struck forward, slamming fists with Electivire. The attacks canceled each other out, and both Pokémon jumped back. Volkner smirked as a plan started to concoct in his head.

"ThunderPunch!" Volkner repeated. Electivire charged at Infernape, and like before, its fist became surrounded in electricity.

"Again, Volkner?" Flint asked, scrunching his eyebrows together, then shrugging. "Alright, it's not going to make a difference, though. Infernape, ThunderPunch it back!" Infernape stood and waited in its spot, waiting for Electivire to get closer, and when it did, Infernape struck forward with a lightning-fast punch, its fist becoming surrounded by an electric aura. The two attacks collided, then Electivire bounced back, its feet skidding across the stadium floor.

"Electivire, ThunderPunch!" Volkner shouted again. Flint chuckled.

"Using the same old technique again and again isn't going to help your chances of winning, Volkner." he replied. Electivire's fist became surrounded by electricity again, but then it dashed towards Infernape at an incredible speed and struck it across the face, much to Flint and Infernape's surprise. Infernape flew across the air, but then bounced off the wall and landed on the floor next to Flint.

"It was smart countering Electivire's ThunderPunch with one of your own to block the attack, Flint, but my Electivire has an ability called Motor Drive, and every time it's hit with an Electric-type attack, it absorbs it and turns it into speed." Volkner said. "So I have to thank you for helping me get rid of Electivire's weakness. Electivire, use Giga Impact!" Electivire's body became surrounded by a purple orb and the orb became surrounded by orange streaks that spun around the orb. Electivire then sped straight at Infernape with incredible speed. Flint stepped off to the side so he wouldn't get hit.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz now!" he commanded, and Infernape's body became surrounded by a fiery aura and it rose into the air. Then, it shot at Electivire with incredible speed, the Giga Impact and Flare Blitz slamming into each other with huge power and strength. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that rattled the whole Gym, and smoke kicked up all over. Volkner coughed and tried to wave the dust away. Finally, he heard the robotic judge speak up and lifted up its red flag.

**"Electivire is unable to battle. Infernape wins."** it said, and when the smoke cleared, Electivire was on the ground knocked out, and Infernape was standing in the spot in front of its Trainer. It had a couple scratches, but that was it.

"Oh man." Volkner said to himself as he recalled his Electivire into its Poké Ball. _It's pretty obvious that Flint trains his Infernape a lot more than his other Pokémon, _he thought, and took out another Poké Ball. "Ambipom, go!" Volkner tossed his Poké Ball after replacing it with Electivire's, and the purple monkey Pokémon came out and danced around the stadium, waving to Infernape and Flint. Infernape glanced at the Long Tail Pokémon, and Flint chuckled at the Pokémon.

"I'd hate to, but I'm going to have to knock out that Pokémon, no matter how much of a clown it is." Flint said.

"Ambipom, use Nasty Plot now!" Volkner ordered, and Ambipom screeched loudly as a crimson aura appeared around its body.

"Ah, _that _combo again?" Flint asked, smiling. "That's not going to happen. Infernape, use Mach Punch now!" Before Ambipom could finish the attack, Infernape shot across the stadium, its fist glowing light blue and it struck Ambipom in the stomach with the attack. The attack was so powerful that Ambipom was picked right off its feet and it was slammed against the wall. When the Pokémon fell to the ground, it not only left a dent, it actually put a small hole in the steel wall. Volkner stared at the hole in surprise, his mouth opened a little as well. "Not bad, eh?" Volkner glanced at Flint, and then recalled his Ambipom. He took out another Poké Ball and sighed, looking at it.

"It's your turn, old friend. Please don't let me down." Volkner said. "Raichu, I choose you!" The Poké Ball sailed through the air and burst open, the white light coming out and forming together. Raichu came out of the ball and stared at Infernape with determination, then recognized his old friend and waved. Infernape smiled and waved as well. A huge grin spread across Flint's face as he saw Volkner's choice of Pokémon.

"Well, well, look at this." Flint said. "It just like our very first battle – one on one and only using our starters." Volkner looked at the field and smirked as well.

"I guess you're right, Flint." Volkner replied. "The outcome is still going to be the same though. Raichu, Thunder now!" Raichu's cheeks sparkled with electricity and it jumped into the air, firing a blast of electricity from its body at Infernape.

"Repel it!" Flint ordered. Infernape lifted its hands above its head, and when the attack was about to hit it, it slammed the attack into the ground, receiving no damage at all. "Infernape, Flamethrower now!" Infernape nodded and took a deep breath, opening its mouth to release a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Raichu.

"Raichu, Agility!" Volkner shouted, and Raichu managed to speed out of the way of the Fire-type attack. Raichu suddenly skidded to a halt when Infernape appeared right in front of it.

"Infernape, use Close Combat now!" Flint ordered, and Infernape's eyes flashed yellow. Suddenly, Infernape started to repeatedly punch and kick Raichu over and over again. Raichu tried to block and dodge some punches and kicks with wits paws, but it was too slow for the Flame Pokémon's attacks, and still got hit with a great deal of attacks. "Now, for a Mach Punch to finish the job!" Flint called, imitating a punching motion. Infernape also pulled his arm back and its fist started to glow light blue. _An opening!_

"Raichu, Thunderbolt now!" Volkner exclaimed, and Raichu took no time in firing the attack, hitting Infernape and pushing it back some. "Okay, now's a good time for a Charge Beam attack!" Raichu responded by jumping back a great deal and its body becoming surrounded in yellow sparks.

"Infernape, Overheat now!" Flint retaliated. Infernape shook off the Thunderbolt and back flipped, its whole body turning a shade of red. Finally, Raichu fired a huge blast of electricity from its body at Infernape as the latter fired a yellow tinted fire from its mouth with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the Charge Beam. The two attacks collided, pushing back and forth, but the Overheat attack was stronger and broke through Raichu's Charge Beam. Raichu and Volkner gasped, and the Fire-type attack struck Raichu, sending it flying through the air and slamming on the ground.

"Raichu!" Volkner screamed, running up to it. The Pokémon looked knocked out, but before Zachery's robot could make the call, it twitched and shakily stood back up. "Raichu, there's no need for you to battle anymore." Raichu looked at its Trainer and smiled. "Rai Rai, Rai-chu." it said, patting Volkner's shoulder lightly before facing a shocked Infernape and Flint. "If you say so." Volkner stood back up and walked back over to the Gym Leader's side of the battlefield.

"I can't believe Raichu is still standing!" Flint said. "The little guy has spunk, but it's still no match for my Infernape. Now, attack with Flare Blitz!" Infernape's body became surrounded by an aura of fire as Flint told him what to do and it rose into the air slightly before shooting at Raichu. _I need to wait for Raichu to build up its electricity, so I'm going to have to go with a Physical attack for now._

"Raichu, Iron Tail!" Volkner commanded. Raichu's whole tail started to glow white and it jumped into the air as Infernape shot at it, jumping over it and flipping over, slamming its tail into Infernape's head. Although the attack didn't do much, it managed to knock Infernape out of the Flare Blitz attack, and onto the ground. Volkner, however, noticed a trail of sparks had trailed down Raichu's tail when the Iron Tail connected. Raichu gracefully landed on the ground in front of Flint, and Infernape slowly got up and turned around.

"Lucky shot. But it's not going to happen again." Flint stated. "Infernape, use Flare Blitz again, and this time, let's finish this battle up!" Infernape held out its arms and started to power up the attack, but suddenly, yellow sparks surrounded its body and Infernape fell on one knee. "What?" Volkner smirked.

"I was right. Looks like Raichu's Static kicked in at an awesome moment." he said to Flint, who gasped in horror. "Raichu, use Volt Tackle now!" Raichu's cheeks started to sparkle with electricity and it started running towards Infernape at full speed. Raichu's body then became surrounded with an aura of golden electricity, and it jumped at Infernape, slamming right into its stomach. Infernape was pushed against the Gym wall and when it did, the power of Raichu's Volt Tackle caused an explosion. Raichu was ricocheted off Infernape from the impact and it landed in the middle of the Gym on the ground. Both Raichu and Infernape were on the ground, looking knocked out. Both Trainers stared at their Pokémon and concentrated on them. Now whoever won would be the one who stood first in the minute, otherwise, it would be considered a draw.

"C'mon, Infernape..." Flint mumbled, gripping the Poké Ball in his hand.

"You can do it, Raichu." Volkner said to his Pokémon. Finally, Raichu managed to twitch and stand before the minute was up. It turned to face Volkner and waved a weak paw at him.

**"Infernape is unable to battle. Raichu wins. Therefore, the winner is Volkner the Gym Leader!" **the mechanized judge said, raising the green flag once. As soon as the referee spoke those words, Raichu fell to the ground to sleep. Volkner walked up to his Pokémon and picked it up in his arms.

"You battled amazing, Raichu. You are free to sleep as much as you want." Volkner said, taking out his Pokémon's Poké Ball and putting it back into it. Flint recalled his Infernape and walked up to Volkner, sticking out his hand.

"Awesome battle, dawg." he said, grinning from ear to ear. Volkner smirked and shook his hand back. Zachery and Buck walked down, and Zachery showed them his white knuckles.

"I didn't know who would win at all!" he exclaimed. "I was on the edge of my seat from the get-go." He turned towards his robot, who shut down and was lying on the ground behind them. "And it seems my referee worked quite fine." Buck smirked at Volkner.

"And now, it's our turn!" he said, laughing. Volkner smirked and shook his head.

"My Pokémon need to take a nice rest for a couple days before they start battling again, especially after _this_ battle." he replied. "And, didn't I already beat your butt in Kanto?" Everyone started laughing at that, while Buck blushed.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go." Flint said. "Grandpa wanted me to tell him the result of the match."

"Just don't you go telling him that _you_ won, you sneaky Buizel." Volkner said, and Flint laughed.

"Don't worry, Buck will be there to support the story." he said. "Well, catch you later." Flint said, and both him and Buck walked out of the Gym, leaving Volkner and Zachery standing there. Volkner looked around at the destroyed stadium and sighed.

"Well, looks like we'll have to clean this place up before we re-open it, Zachery." Volkner said.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Zachery responded. Volkner glanced at him.

"What's up?"

"Well, seeing you battle in the Pokémon League, it made me so excited, and, well... I built the robot judge not only for me but..." Volkner smiled.

"You want to go and travel around Sinnoh, don't you?" he asked, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Zachery nodded. "Go ahead. But make sure that when you have your seven badges, you come back here so _we_ can battle, okay?" Zachery smiled huge and nodded, running off to his house to collect his things together. Volkner sighed, not a boring sigh, but a sigh of happiness. "It's good to be home." He walked over and sat down on the benches on the side of the Gym. "...But, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

o 0 o

"Daisy, will you stop staring at that thing!" Misty yelled, as she passed Daisy for the twentieth time. Daisy was sitting at Cerulean City's front desk, staring at her white PokéGear with intent, as if she was waiting for it to ring.

"Well, Volkner said he'd call me when he finished with the Pokémon League! I saw him lose, why hasn't he called me!" Daisy shouted, then put her head down into her arm and started to cry.

o 0 o

**Epilogue:**

_And so, the story continues from here. The next day, Zachery headed out to collect the Gym Badges all around Sinnoh, starting with the Gym in Pastoria City to challenge Crasher Wake to a battle._

_Leaf got home, and a week later, she got a letter from the Elite Four to meet them at the Indigo Plateau to battle them. She lost managed to beat Prima, but lost against Bruno's Onix._

_Christopher and Alicia is currently traveling throughout Kanto with each other. Alicia's Dratini evolved into a Dragonair during her battle against Erika, and her Scyther evolved into a Scizor when she accidentally left her Scyther's Poké Ball at the Pokémon Center before Rock Tunnel. It's claws was polished up with a polish Christopher found that turned out to be a Metal Coat._

_Christopher managed to win 5 Frontier Symbols, before getting stuck on Pike Queen Lucy's Milotic. He's still currently trying to get his Luck Symbol._

_Volkner's energy streak lasted for about 2 months. Then, once again, the Trainers started to become weaker and weaker, until Volkner grew depressed once again, and resorted to creating a automatic machine that would give out badges to any Trainer that knocked at the Gym doors. That is, until a boy named Ash Ketchum showed up and brought back his fighting spirit._

The End

* * *

Lol, I had that ending in my head for a while, the Daisy part. And so, VKS comes to a close. It was a really fun story to write, and I had so much fun writing it for you guys. This whole story is dedicated to you guys, who started from the beginning and read all the way 'till the end. You guys don't know how much that means to me that you guys read my story even at all! This was my first Pokémon fanfic, and it means so much to stick the 'Complete' mark on it. I've had so much support from everyone, and I really appreciate it so much like you wouldn't ever believe. Now, for the last time, let me respond to my reviewers:

**Curse of the Black Rose:**

Well, I'm going to get on those as soon as Heart and Soul is put up. I might even start the Yu-gi-oh story soon. I was almost tempted to write the first chapter the other day, but I decided to redo Heart and Soul chapter one.

And yes, XoMeLoDyoX is shorter, but pressing SHIFT in between every letter is really annoying, since I type fast, lol. I'd much rather Curse of the Black Rose (change it back, it shall be you who gets shot :P). Orre? What are you talking about?

**Nianque:**

Lol, I get it. Lol, I love a good pun.

**Heart's Melody:**

Lol, nah, that was an easy chapter to dish out. Uh, if you get out 10 days earlier, than you're already out of school, arent' you? Lucky. I've only got 6 ½ more days left though *happy dance*. Lol, did he 'pop him like a zit'?

**Pokemondude:**

YOUR WELCOME! Sorry, but no more chapters to give out after this one...

**ScarletApples:**

Wow, I'm impressed. I don't think even I could read through this in a whole weekend! I like Lyra too, lol. I like Crystal/Marina, but she already has an anime counterpart, and Lyra's the only female protagonist so far that collects Gym Badges.

**Mysteryless:**

Thanks Kina! That's a really big complement coming from you! I'm glad you liked this story. Well, I always hated that in the anime how they always skipped every battle but the important ones, so I added that. Plus, more battles = more awesomeness :D.

**Creation of Pokerus:**

Hm, I was wondering where you were the past couple chapters, lol. Figures you skip out on the best chapters in the story. Just kidding :].

**Serpent's Ballet:**

I know, right? I know exactly what you're talking about, I always used to feel that way after school got out, lol. Now I'm just excited that school's over, lol.

**XxWishingStarxx:**

Drifblim must be tired of lugging Volkner around, lol. Well, he's lucky it has a very happy-go-lucky personality. I'd be pretty scared myself to fly with a Drifblim.

**LuckyAqua:**

Did you predict who would win this battle, lol? Either that, or I'm pretty predictable, lol.

**xXLilxXxPandaXx:**

Gah, your name is hard to type, lol. No, unfortunately, Dawn won't be battling Volkner. This ties in with the anime, and since she's a coordinator in that world, she doesn't battle Gym Leaders. But I'd love to see a Electivire vs Pachirisu battle, though, lol.

Okay, well that's it from me, and this story. I can't believe that this is the very last chapter! Okay reviewers, make sure you guys aren't anonymous when you review, otherwise I'll have no way of responding to your reviews.

Now, are you sad that VKS is over? Do you want to see another Pokémon story by me? Well then, click on my profile and scroll down to my other Pokémon story! I'm hoping that story will be so much better than this one! I hope to see you guys over at Heart and Soul! Thanks for reading/reviewing, and thanks for reading all the way to the end! See you at Heart and Soul!


End file.
